¿Quién es la cantante?
by ToriiLavinge
Summary: Todo el instituto Fairy Tail está loco por saber quien es la misteriosa cantante del karaoke en el baile, aunque la chica se mantiene firmemente en anonimato no puede evitar algunos conflictos en su corazón y que su infancia le siga atormentando. Pero sus amigos no la abandonaran, eso lo sabe... ¡Recta final, eligiendo caminos hacía un futuro!
1. Karaoke

_**Buenas pequeños lectores, les traigo un song fic, la verdad lo tengo desde hace tiempo ya, pero quería avanzar algo antes de comenzar a subirlo, me gusta mucho he tenido tardes verdaderamente inspiradoras creándolo xD asique nada, comiencen a disfritar**_

_**Datos:**_

_**\- Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

_**-7017 Palabras.**_

_**\- 5 REVIEW PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO(confío en ustedes :3)**_

_**\- Toriii Lavinge los ama con todo su corazón ^^**_

* * *

**¿Quién es la cantante?**

Capítulo uno: Karaoke.

Me sentaba atrás de él, en la fila del medio, su revoltosa cabellera apenas me permitía ver al profesor de historia adelante, quien gritaba con el fin de llamar la atención de sus alumnos cosa que no estaba logrando Hablaba algo de la revolución Rusa y como después eso lleva a más caos… o algo así. Realmente mi mente volaba por Saturno como para poner atención en una clase tan aburrida.

_Flash back_

_En la mañana me desperté con un vaso de agua fría en la cara ¡Y eso que vivo sola! Y no, no fue un fantasma burlón con intenciones pervertidas. La culpa iba de Natsu, quien se las había arreglado para entrar a mi casa a las 11 de la noche, y como si eso fuera lo peor, luego él descaradamente se escurrió bajo MI cama y durmió MUY cerca mío, cuando le pregunte la razón luego de 8 golpes y una chancla voladora. Me dijo "S-se cortó la luz y bueno… Vi una película de terror, ¡con trenes!" Idiota._

_Luego, cuando íbamos camino al instituto nos encontramos con Happy, el primo menor de Natsu que vive junto a él, y como la escusa de mi compañero de salón no me había convencido esta mañana le pregunte al pequeño, no sé porque no me sorprendí cuando me dijo que ¡Todo era mentira!, dijo que Natsu había estado jugando un montón de videojuegos, y que él se había dado cuenta de que no estaba hoy en la mañana. Luego de ser golpeado por un Natsu abochornado, Happy me dijo que no me había llamado porque estaba seguro que Natsu estaría conmigo… "¿Por qué supusiste qué estaría conmigo?" cuestioné molesta, había trabajado mucho para que los rumores de que Natsu y yo hacíamos linda pareja bajaran un poco, "Porque os gussssssstaíss!" Contestó el maldito niño cara de gato. _

_Fin del flash back_

Y no es que no me gustara Natsu, ahora mismo es mi mejor amigo, pero debo admitir que mis sentimientos por él van más allá de la amistad. Simplemente es algo imposible, lo tengo asimilado, Natsu puede ser irremediablemente infantil en sus asuntos, es una pérdida de tiempo ilusionarme con una relación, además con la linda amistad que me da es más que suficiente.

Creo…

Observe como Gray se levantaba de su asiento, un puesto delante de Natsu, para ir a botar un envoltorio de helado, luego se dio la vuelta, estaba por sentarse cuando salto prácticamente salió volando al otro lado de la sala agarrándose el trasero, mientras que la estruendosa risa de Natsu se hizo presente.

\- ¡Eres una delicada princesita de hielo! - Gray yacía tirado en el suelo, rodando y sobándose el trasero. Me levante a ayudarlo, Natsu a veces se pasaba con sus bromas, recordé todas la veces que un balde con agua fría caía por mi cabeza al entrar al salón, bufé.

\- Ese maldito… Ya verás, ¡Si quieres pelear hazlo a la cara y no hagas estúpidas bromas! ¡Estufa con patas! - Le grito Gray a Natsu, yo lo ayudé a levantarse. Mire al profesor con miedo, una vena resaltaba en su frente, no era bueno.

\- ¡Oe Lucee no lo ayu…

\- ¡Dragneel, Fullbuster, Hearthfilia afuera del salón! - Nos quedamos estupefactos mirando en dirección al profesor… _¡¿EH?! ¡¿Por qué yo también?! _Pensé – Ahora -

\- Pero yo no he hecho nada más que ayu… - Intenté reclamar, pero el profesor Fríed dio un grito, cuando pestañe ya me encontraba en el suelo, afuera de la sala. Sentí un peso sobre mi y luego otro más, por un momento creí que moriría asfixiada - Oigan, pesan, ¡me estoy ahogando!

Nos levantamos y ellos comenzaron a pelear "Maldito ¿Qué tienes en tu cabeza? ¿Lava?" "Deja lo nenita" "Chicle" "Stripper" "Estufa" "Freezer"… Me estaba molestando… - PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, QUE YO ESTÉ AFUERA ES SU CULPA ¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡USTEDES TENDRÁN QUE PASAR MIS CUADERNOS AL DÍA! - Los chicos temblaron y se tiraron al suelo a pedir disculpas, pero mi atención había sido captada por una cabellera roja. No podía ser, simplemente era un caso imposible en la historia del instituto Fairy Tail… Erza afuera de su salón con la cabeza gacha… Por impulso me acerque hacía ella. Los chicos que habían visto mis intenciones me miraron con terror.

\- Erza, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – Me arrodillé frente a ella, la peli roja estaba molesta, se le notaba de kilómetros, bueno, más que molesta parecía dolida. Al no obtener respuesta me preocupé - Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para decir lo que quieras.

\- L-l profesora Aries… m-me sacó… de la sa-sala… EsqueyoestabacomiendomipasteldefresasyJerallmepidióunpocoy – respiró hondo por un segundo – Yledijequesí,perodespuésmearrepentíyseloquite. – Estaba impresionada, de milagro había entendido todo lo que la avergonzada Erza había dicho, era hasta cómico lo que le pasó que te saquen por un pastel ¡Menuda cosa! Reí y le pedí que prosiguiera con más calma.

\- Vi mi acto impulsivo y le pedí perdón, pero la profesora Aries me observó y dijo que estaba prohibido comer en clases y… l-la amenace de que me dejara terminarlo… - Terminó de decir más que avergonzada, me quedé piedra y estoy segura que los chicos que estaban atrás mío Natsu con su mano en mi hombro también, para luego todos largarnos a reír. Vaya amigos tenía…

…

Normal Pov:

Era la hora de almuerzo en el instituto más grande de Fiore: Fairy Tail. Todos los alumnos llevaban bandejas repletas de comida, intentando buscar una mesa donde comer cómodamente. Cierto grupo se encontraba en una mesa de picnic al aire libre, se reían de lo más bien hasta que…

\- Lucy, yo Natsu Dragneel prometo no volv… ¡Maldito! Mira lo que has hecho con ese helado, mi camis… - escalofrió – ¡AHHH! Tengo un pedazo de helado dentro de la camisa sáquenmelo, ¡sáquenmelo! - En eso el peli rosa agarra un envase con salsa de ají y arremete furioso contra el chico amante de helados.

\- ¡Me ahogo, me ahogo! - El picante le recorría toda su garganta al chico-helado. Se escucharon pedazos de comida lanzarse por el sector donde estaban los muchachos y luego uno, dos golpes.

\- ¿Qué les he dicho sobre no pelearse?- dijo la Scarleth amenazante, recibiendo un "A-aye…" al unísono como respuesta "_Ahí va Happy dos"_ pensó una rubia. –Botaron mi pastel… - dijo Erza con un tenebroso semblante, luego los dejo noqueados.

\- Minna-san debo irme, ¡los veré mañana! – Se despedía la Hearthfilia de todos ,y todos la despidieron de la misma forma.

Rápidamente el muchacho peli negro se recuperó del golpe, le llamó la atención que la rubia se hubiera largado tan rápido del lugar, su pizca de curiosidad provocó que fuera atrás de ella.

…

Se agachó, debajo de la cama y tomó aquel objeto de madera, sintió las cuerdas y lo coloco sobre su regazo, luego acercó unas pautas que Mirajane le había prestado. Ella nunca lo había hecho por lo que estaba un tanto nerviosa, rogaba internamente que ningunos de sus amigos se les ocurriera colarse a su casa ahora ¡Qué vergüenza!

Mirajane hace unos días en la noche le había platicado de que con mente para la escritura, tal vez le gustaría introducirse más en el estilo del arte, la amante de novelas le comentó de que era un completo asco para dibujar y pintar, pero la albina solo rio para luego tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla hacía el sótano del instituto donde sacó una guitarra, luego le ofreció un tutorial para aprender a usarla… Lucy reconsideró _"Como estoy de vacaciones del trabajo tengo el dinero para poder relajarme por este mes, dejándome con tiempo extra…"_. De modo que aceptó, pero una cosa era tener la disposición y otra era tener talento, ella tenía miedo a hacer el ridículo en público.

Ha controlado todas las notas y acordes de la guitarra, pero la voz causaba cierta desconfianza en ella. – Suspiro– _"no puedo quedarme aquí todo el día_" Pensó.

_{Bea Miller – Pompeii (cover), por si quereís escuchar xD}_

_I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above._

"_No he desafinado"_ pensó, cerré mis ojos para escucharme mejor. El chico que se encontraba en la ventana también afinó su oído, estaba encantado con la melodía.

_But if you close your eyes,__  
__Does it almost feel like__  
__Nothing changed at all?__  
__And if you close your eyes,__  
__Does it almost feel like__  
__You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?__  
__How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

Sentía como si mi cuerpo completo cantara, mis caderas y mis pies iban al compás de mi música, un sentimiento de satisfacción me inundó y sonreí. Gray miraba asombrado a su compañera, no tenía idea de que ella cantara así, pero verla tan relajada y feliz lo llenaba de un sentimiento de paz y admiración.

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices__  
__In your pose as the dust settled around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down__  
__In the city that we love__  
__Great clouds roll over the hills__  
__Bringing darkness from above__But if you close your eyes,__  
__Does it almost feel like__  
__Nothing changed at all?__  
__And if you close your eyes,__  
__Does it almost feel like__  
__You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?__  
__How am I gonna be an optimist about this?__Eh-eh-o eh-o, Eh-eh-o eh-o, _

_Eh-eh-o eh-o, Eh-eh-o eh-o,_

Levantada giraba sobre sí misma, disfrutaba del ambiente, tenía su propia historia romántica en la cabeza_._ Gray intentaba resistir el impulso de cantar con ella y aplaudirle.

_Oh where do we begin?__  
__The rubble or our sins?__  
__Oh oh where do we begin?__  
__The rubble or our sins?__And the walls kept tumbling down __  
__In the city that we love __  
__Great clouds roll over the hills __  
__Bringing darkness from above.__  
_

" _Natsu"_ su imagen se le vino a la cabeza, ¿Por qué? Ni idea, porque es mi mejor amigo… sí, eso debe ser… pensó la rubia…

_But if you close your eyes,__  
__Does it almost feel like__  
__Nothing changed at all?__  
__And if you close your eyes,__  
__Does it almost feel like__  
__You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?__  
__How am I gonna be an optimist about this?__If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?__Eh-eh-o eh-o, Eh-eh-o eh-o _

_Eh-eh-o eh-o, Eh-eh-o eh-o_

_Eh-eh-o eh-o, Eh-eh-o eh-o_

_Eh-eh-o eh-o, Eh-eh-o eh-o_

_\- Clap, clap, clap -_ Lucy se dio vuelta observando a Gray que estaba sobre su cama aplaudiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrojada violentamente lanzó instintivamente lo primero que encontró… la guitarra… Que con suerte el chico sin camisa logró esquivar.

\- ¿Desde cuándo entraste? ¡NO! Mejor dicho ¿¡Qué haces acá!? - El la había visto cantar, y ni siquiera sabía si lo hacía bien, estaba muy avergonzada. - ¡Y vístete! -

\- Te lo tenías guardado Lucy, nunca te había escuchado cantar, ¿puedes cantar más para mí? -Dijo sonriendo, entonces eso significa que…

\- ¿A ti te gusta como canto…? - Preguntó tímidamente la chica quien dejaba la guitarra a un lado de la cama, el chico se fue acercando.

\- ¡Deberías hacer un concierto! - Lucy se sonrojo aún más, no soportaba la idea de que Gray la hubiera escuchado cantar, mucho menos podría ante una masa de gente, simplemente no se lo imaginaba.

\- Y-yo… ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! Ahora sal de mi pieza - Alzo su brazo en dirección a la puerta, Gray le tomó el brazo y empezó a hacerla girar, los dos reían… Hasta que escucharon un estruendo proviniendo de la ventana, el peli rosa que estaba ahí hizo un puchero dirigiendose a Lucy, luego su semblante cambió bruscamente al mirar a Gray, se veía molesto y una vena resaltaba en su frente.

\- ¡Maldito pervertido! No te acerques desnudo a Luce – Natsu se tiró encima de Gray golpeándolo y recibiendo golpes.

…Luego…

\- Déjame dormir acá, por favor Lucee - La aludida froto sus sienes y sonrió… Tuvo una idea.

\- Está bien – A Natsu se le iluminó el rostro – Pero debes ordenar todo el desastre que dejaste en mi casa - él la quedó mirando por un rato.

\- Duermo aquí dos días y es trato - dijo sonriendo, ella lo miro acusadoramente, era astuto, después de todo el desastre era bastante grande.

\- Hecho… - Y chocaron las palmas. - Voy por mi pijama –

Espera, ¿Por qué? Él hizo este desastre con Gray debería arreglarlo sí o sí, ¡no tengo porque soportarlo en mi cama dos días! – Suspiré pesadamente. – Ya he hecho trato con, maldición.

Así fue como luego estaba el sofá listo para que Natsu, pero cuando salí del tocador, la anatomía de mi amigo estaba esparcida por toda MI cama –suspiré – El no tenía remedio, se hizo espacio al lado de su amigo quien la envolvió en un abrazo, ella no dejaría que el sonrojo tomara su cordura y decidió ignorarlo porque probablemente él estaba dormido, pero la sonrisa victoriosa del chico decía lo contrario.

…

Al día siguiente, después de una ardua clase de matemática, estaba mi grupo de amigos sentados en una de las mesas del casino de Fairy Tail, estaban hablando de temas sin sentido, yo estaba más tranquila pues a primera hora había convencido a Gray de que guardara mi secreto como intento de cantante y Natsu no llegó hasta la hora anterior al almuerzo, él se había quedado en mi casa ordenando todo el desastre, pero ahora mismo estaba devorando todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa.

\- Lucy, ¿Te vas a comer es.. – Un `pitido en los altavoces del instituto provocó reclamos entre el alumnado que se encontraba en el casino, luego una serie de teléfonos sonaron con mensajes.

\- Alumnado de Fairy Tail, soy el director Makarov-sama y he de invitarlos al próximo evento que se realizará en nuestro establecimiento, se llevará a cabo mañana a las 18:00 de la tarde hasta eso de las 22:00. Trata de un evento para recaudar fondos para irnos de vacaciones, el costo de la entrada es de 5000 jewells y el alimento que consta de una bebida o café y un queque, ofrenda de Mirajane, con un valor de 3000 jewells. Bueno, se estarán preguntando de que trata el evento ¡Es un karaoke! También habrán shows de bailarines y bandas nacionales, luego habrá un baile al estilo electrónico y por último ¡Habrá alcohol! – Todos exclamaron a favor del evento… y del alcohol, sobre todo Cana. Ya se comenzaban a escuchar murmullos de algunas chicas como "_¿Cómo me debería vestir?" _o_ "¿Crees que fulano de tal me invite?"_ Pero todos callaron cuando Makarov prosiguió. – "Es un evento semi-elegante, hemos enviado como mensaje a sus teléfonos la información más importante, es lo mismo que acabo de decir, muchas gracias por su atención. –

Cuando estaba por terminar la ensalada que traje como almuerzo Erza se me acercó con la cara roja, observe como sus manos y sus piernas temblaban, tomó ágilmente mi mano y me sacó afuera del casino. - ¿Qué sucede Erza? – Cuestioné un tanto molesta.

\- J-Je-Jerall…me in-invitó a-al eve-evento… – Tartamudeo la Scarleth jugando con sus dedos. – Por favor Lucy, ayu-ayúdame con la… con la ropa"

Lucy saliendo de su asombro iba a asentir cuando ambas chicas escucharon un "Jerall y Erza se gussssstan" miraron abajo, donde se encontraba Happy haciendo cara de burla.

\- No te preocupes Erza yo te ayudaré, por otro lado… - me arrodillé a la altura de Happy y le pasé la mano por su cabello azul, el chico parecía ronronear… es como un gato. – Happy, ¿Qué haces acá? Deberías estar con tus amigos –

\- ¡Aye!, le vengo a pedir dinero a Natsu para el almuerzo, como sólo estuvo en tu casa ayer y tengo entendido que también dormirá contigo hoy… _bufle flo fle fambes fa floca_… – Alarmada había tapado la boca al pequeño, ¡No puede decir en el instituto que dormí con Natsu! Se ve muy mal, miré de reojo a Erza, tenía la mirada en la nada.

\- Lucy, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de relación con Nasu… - Dijo Erza avergonzada.

\- ¡Erza no es lo que crees! Natsu…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Natsu se aprovechó de ti…? – Me dijo tronándose los dedos… esto no tiene buena pinta. – Ya se las verá conmigo. -

Erza entró al casino rápida como un rayo, cuando le seguí pude ver que traía a Natsu levantado de la camisa con una mano, ella lo miraba amenazadoramente. Una profunda vergüenza entró en mí, cuando Erza gritó:

-ERES UN MALDITO APROVECHADO, ¡NO PUEDES ABUSAR DE LUCY MIENTRAS DUERME! – A las palabras Natsu quedó estático, seguramente confundido, tenía que hacer algo, todas las miradas se posaron en mi, vaya día…

\- Erza, lo has entendido mal, Natsu nunca abusó de mi, de ningún modo – Dije tratando de arreglar la situación, parece haber funcionado pues la Scarleth soltó al ojijade.

\- Entonces Natsu, ¿nunca dormiste con Lucy? – preguntó Erza apenada por sus acciones impulsivas.

\- B-bueno sí, ¡Pero ella me dejó! No tiene nada de malo - Las miradas de nuevo se posaron en mi, ¡Maldición! Estaba acabada, ahora todos pensaban que tenía un tipo de relación con él, maldito Natsu bocón… ¡Lo tengo! Esto es venganza Natsu.

\- No es lo que creen, yo le di mi consentimiento a Natsu de dormir conmigo, es cierto, pero fue porque llegó a mi casa casi llorando, él había visto una película de terror… con trenes, el pobre tiene un trauma con ellos… Luego se lanzó a mis pies y me rogó que si podía dormir conmigo porque en su casa se cortó la luz y tenía miedo, me provoco un tanto de pena asique le dejé. – Vale, tal vez había inventado un poco… y dramaticé todo, pero él se lo buscó.

\- Pero Lucy yo te dije que… - Tiré a Happy al otro lado del casino, él iba a delatarme. Todo el mundo volvió a sus asuntos, me acerque a Natsu, quien estaba siendo el punto de burla de Gray por su miedo a los trenes y le mostré la palma de mi mano.

\- Happy te vino a pedir dinero para su almuerzo de hoy, le dejaste botado sin ni uno – Natsu me miró con curiosidad. – Si quieres pásamelos, yo se los entrego, de paso me disculpo con él por tirarlo al otro lado del casino – Natsu me pasó unos cuantos Jewells y Erza se levantó viniendo hacía mi.

\- Perdón por todo, Lucy, soy muy inapropiada.

\- No te preocupes, ¿me acompañas donde Happy? De paso vamos a ver tu ropa después. – Erza asintió con la cabeza.

…

¡Estaba agotada! Estoy segura que Erza se probó todos los atuendos de todas las tiendas del centro comercial, era hasta aterrador ver con la rapidez que se cambiaba una y otra y otra vez. Pero al final de todo encontramos un atuendo ideal para ella y otro bastante lindo para mí.

Arrastrando los pies había llegado a casa anhelando una ducha caliente que me refrescara un tanto, ni siquiera tenía hambre porque Erza me había invitado unos pasteles de fresa… ella se comió 30 aproximadamente ¡No entiendo cómo es que sigue tan delgada!

Salí del baño con mi pijama ya puesto, sentía como si se me estuviera olvidando algo… no lo creo, solo quiero descansar.

Me dejé caer en la cama, mis músculos rápidamente se relajaron y estaba empezando a adormecerme cuando otro brazo me rodeo, di un brinco, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir y solo me deje abrazar.

Un suspiro, Natsu suspiró en mi oído, luego lo sentía recorriendo la superficie de mi cuello con la nariz, ahogué un grito cuando sentí algo húmedo _"su lengua"_ pensé. Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía porque lentamente se alejó y solo ahí me di cuenta de lo tensa que de nuevo estaba o mejor dicho lo tensa que él me dejó.

Luego de eso me empecé a quedar dormida… atrapada en los brazos de mi "amigo" y con el cuello húmedo por culpa de mi "amigo"… Ya pronto me vengaré.

O ahora mismo… con nuevas fuerzas enrede mis piernas con las de él, descubrí que Natsu traía el torso desnudo, es un pervertido, acerqué mi cabeza a su piel y suspiré largamente para acariciar su piel con mi aliento. Lo sentí suspirar, luego bajé mis manos a su torso y lo acaricie tortuosamente. Natsu se aferró más al abrazo mientras respiraba un poco más fuerte, mi delantera era aplastada con el pecho de él, creo que se dio cuenta porque lo sentí gruñir en mi oído, mis acciones estaban dando efecto, pero aún quería torturarlo más, fui acercando mi cara a la suya, hice que él sintiera mi respiración y que se mezclaran nuestros alientos.

De improviso soltó el agarre que tenía sobre mí y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda, sonreí victoriosa y volví a dormir.

…

\- ¿¡QUÉ…?! No puede ser ¿Qué he hecho?

Y es que no me lo creía. Esta mañana me había levantado de lo más normal, aunque descubrí que Natsu de nuevo me había abrazado, de cualquier modo me fui a la ducha para luego ir al instituto.

Estaba de lo mejor, la ducha caliente me relajaba como nada en el mundo, es ese momento en que sacas tus pensamientos más profundos o cantas porque nadie te escucha, pero no.

Algo había hecho _click_ en mi cabeza, recordé de golpe toda la noche anterior, en la que Natsu lamió mi cuello y suspiraba en mi oído, pero lo peor, recordé que yo lo había provocado en venganza, le había insinuado con mi rodilla y mis manos ¡También estuve a punto de besarle!

No le podría volver a mirar a la cara, definitivamente no. Estaba bien que me gustara, por supuesto, pero seguía siendo solo mi mejor amigo, que descarada soy.

Inevitablemente salí del baño, ya estaba vestida y peinada, en la pieza estaba Natsu comiendo de una bandeja con dos desayunos, se giró para mirarme, un trozó de pan cayó de su boca, luego lo recogió apenado y volvió a girar para seguir comiendo.

\- También hice desayuno para ti, no soy el mejor cocinando, asique espero que te guste la mermelada de mora, no tiene picante.

\- Gracias, es perfecto y no me imagino una mermelada picante. – Reí

\- Lucy, hoy no iré al instituto, iré con Happy al dentista, pero llegaré al evento, eso es seguro.

\- ¿Le sucedió algo a Happy? Debo admitir que parece tener dientes de felino, pero no creo que se nada grave.

\- Le están saliendo las muelas del juicio ¡Solo tiene 7 años!

\- Natsu estás perdiendo muchas clases, mejor yo voy con Happy, tú ve al instituto. – Le guiñé el ojo.

\- Oh ya veo… tú lo sabes… te lo agradecería mucho…

\- Yo no sé nada Natsu – le guiñé de nuevo con sonrisa burlona. – No te preocupes, aunque debes contarme la historia completa de eso.

\- S-si, algún día, bueno adiós.

Natsu no le tiene trauma a los dentistas, por lo contrario, ellos siempre le dejaron una dentadura impecable al peli rosa, lo que le trauma es la última señora que le asignaron como dentista a la familia Dragneel, Polyusika, no sé qué anécdota tendrán, solo sé que le aterra.

Llegué a la casa de los Dragneel, alguna vez, como hace algunas semanas, vine a ordenar y por lo que veo han mantenido el orden, llamé a la puerta. Happy abrió, pero al mirarme quedó horrorizado y corrió al segundo piso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ágilmente entré, escuché un portazo arriba.

\- ¡No iré y no puedes obligarme!

¿Acaso Happy también tiene un trauma? Pobres Dragneel, enseguida fui subiendo. ¿Qué no puedo obligarlo? Veremos.

\- Happy, no sé de que hablas vine a decirte que Natsu se siente mal, me dijo que te trajera un pescado como disculpas por no sé qué cosa ¿Lo quieres?

…

\- ¿Por qué el paciente está todo magullado y por qué usted tiene rasguños en los brazos?

\- Es difícil levantar a Happy de la cama, por favor atiéndalo.

\- Enseguida, si quiere puede esperar en la sala de ahí.

\- Realmente creo que sería mejor que estuviera ahí con él.

\- ¿Desconfía de mi profesionalismo?

\- Desconfío del comportamiento de Happy.

\- Entiendo. – Sonrío agradable la señora, no puedo creer que le tengan tanto miedo. – Pero es mi trabajo, es mi sala, ¡Asique afuera ahora!

\- P-pero…

\- AHORA.

Gruñí y salí, es el último favor que le hago a Natsu y yo que la encontraba agradable. Me senté en un banco y tomé una de las revistas que están ahí desde hace 3 años, bufé, sería un largo día…

Un chico se me acercó, venía con algo de vergüenza, traía algo en su espalda.

\- Lo siento, soy Uriah, debo atenderme ahora, me preguntaba si podrías cuidar de mi guitarra. – Me ofreció su guitarra, yo asentí sonriendo.- No demoraré más de una hora, ¡Gracias! – Y se fue.

Me quedé mirando la guitarra, no había nadie en la sala de espera, me decidí y saqué la guitarra del saquito, la acomodé sobre mi regazo, cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a tocar.

_{My secret love- Jojo}_

_Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe_

Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just a girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

Me puse a pensar porqué de tantas había escogido esta canción, irónico, ¿no?

Y es que está canción explicaba mejor de lo que esperaba mis sentimientos, porque ya no tenía idea de que hacer para llamar la atención de Natsu sin poner en peligro su espacio personal o el mío.

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be soul in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love _

Y eso es lo que era, o lo que yo había dejado que se convirtiera, un amor secreto, ocultando mis celos, como cuando Lisanna volvió del extranjero, un país al que había ido por intercambio, él me dejó un tanto al lado esa vez, fue horrible como me sentí, pero no podía reclamarle nada.

_In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you  
_

Exacto, solo en mis sueños él podía corresponderme y estar a mi lado… solo en mis sueños, que fiasco.

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be soul in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love_

What do you see in her  
You don't see in me  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

No me había dado cuenta la ira que me daba hacía mi misma solo estar como una amiga, la canción me está saliendo con más sentimiento del que esperaba, todo mal.

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be soul in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love_

Boy you're so hard to believe

Abrí los ojos, una multitud estaba de pie frente al ventanal del sitio, aplaudían enérgicamente, yo solo atiné a sonrojar y sonreír estúpidamente diciendo gracias con los labios. Unos niños se me acercaron con una libreta y me pidieron autógrafos, quedé anonadada.

Sin embargo lo hice, y ambos pequeños salieron del lugar dando brincos alegremente.

…

Llevaba a Happy caminando de la mano, él con su mano desocupada afirmaba una bolsa de hielo en su mandíbula, pobrecito.

El pequeño había aceptado encantado acompañarme a arreglarme para el evento, vaya niño manipulador, estoy segura que él solo quería perder clases.

Cuando eran las 17horas de la tarde terminé de arreglarme, vestía con un vestido corto rojo, sin tiritas, un cinturón de piedritas brillantes a la cintura, un poco de maquillaje para la ocasión y zapatos rojo taco alto, por último el pelo lo deje suelto con ondas.

Happy me alagó, raro, nunca lo hace, también me dijo que se quedaría en casa jugando videojuegos.

Jerall había quedado de pasarnos a buscar a Erza, Juvia y yo. Gajeel y Loke buscarían a los demás.

Miré el reloj de nuevo 17:10, tocaron el timbre, ¡debían ser los chicos! No me había dado cuenta lo ansiosa que estaba. Bajé rápidamente a abrir la puerta, ¡sorpresa la mía al ver a Juvia en ese vestido!

Ella iba con vestido corto azul celeste que combina con su cabello, el vestido iba en degrades de colores y tenía una concha bajo el busto que sostenía dos lazos que daban vuelta en su cintura, por último su cabello iba tomado en un tomate.

Atrás venía Erza con el vestido que compramos, era negro, corto y a cuerpo, bastante simple, pero las pulseras y el dige de oro con forma de espada que llevaba le daban un toque de elegancia, el pelo lo tenía en forma de trenza espiga.

\- Lucy-san se ve muy bien, vamos Juvia no puede esperar para ver a Gray-sama vestido de terno. – Dijo alegre la Loxar.

\- S-sí vamos.. J-Jerall nos espera en el auto. – Me acerque a Erza y la tome por los hombros.

-No estés nerviosa todo va a salir bien, ahora respira. – La peli roja obedeció y luego nos encaminamos al auto, donde saludé a Jerall quien vestía con terno negro y corbata azul.

Ya eran las 18:00 hrs cuando llegamos al evento, estaba todo iluminado alegremente, la gente adentro bailaba con una banda de la cual no conozco el nombre, con la mirada buscaba a mis amigos, seguramente estarían haciendo bromas o bailando… o tomando.

Sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, era Max el narcotraficante del instituto, era una broma, claro, Max era el más puro estereotipo de ese tío que abre su abrigo y encuentras desde una aguja hasta un boleto para un concierto de tu banda favorita, él era un amante de los negocios.

\- Lucy, han comprado mis servicios como cartero y te han enviado esta nota anónimamente. – Luego de eso se fue a quien sabe dónde.

Abrí la nota y solo decía **Es tu día de brillar, has practicado para esto.**

Decidí ignorar la nota y seguir buscando a los chicos, no fue difícil pillarlos porque estaban haciendo un gran alboroto en el lugar y bueno dice el dicho "Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles."

\- Lucy, ¡Te ves genial! – Dijeron al unísono Gray y Natsu.

Luego Natsu golpeo a Gray, y Gray le devolvió el golpe mientras se quitaba la camisa, reí y luego todos rieron conmigo.

…

¡Dos horas ya! Y yo solo me había dedicado a bailar con las chicas y a veces con Natsu, debo admitir que no se movía mal y que era enérgico al bailar, me alegró saber que él solo ha bailado conmigo, pero tiene sentido cuando las demás chicas ya establecieron sus parejas y solo quedaba Cana que quería tomar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Me dirigí a la barra que era atendida por Mirajane, necesitaba un trago.

\- ¡Hola Mira! Que linda te ves. – Le saludé sonriendo.

\- Tú te ves encantadora Lucy. – Dijo mientras secaba un vaso.

\- ¿Me servirías un jugo de fresa? Mandarina también estaría bien.

\- Solo hay de mandarina, pero primero ¿me puedes ayudar con algo? – Yo asentí. – Genial, sígueme.

Caminamos a la parte trasera del escenario, a ambos lados del escenario había un cajón enorme, inclusive más altos que yo, estaban cubiertos con una manta azul.

\- Iré a hablar con el Director Makarov ¿Puedes buscarme una caja redonda adornada con flores? Está adentro de esa caja. –Mira señala el cajón del lado derecho para luego irse.

Entré a la caja y algo cerró atrás de mí, la puerta. Me di la vuelta tratando de abrirla de nuevo, pero era inútil, maldecía al mundo por ser tan torpe y luego comencé a llamar a Mira.

\- Lo siento Lucy, lo he hecho a propósito, tendrás que cantar con alguien, ya pronto escucharas las normas, lo hago por ti, ¡Lo siento!

\- Mira... – Asumí que sería inútil persuadirla, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no sale ni con pinzas, asique comencé a ver el lugar.

Había una pantalla, un micrófono y un asiento… ni siquiera había una maldita caja redonda con flores.

\- Espero que estén disfrutando del evento, hemos llegado a la mitad de este evento… – Me di cuenta de que era la voz de Makarov y puse más atención, según Mirajane él daría las instrucciones de lo que tenía que hacer, de alguna manera sabía que esto no tendría muy buena pinta. – En estas dos cajas hay dos personas en anonimato elegidas por Mirajane y Lisanna, ellos o ellas cantaran una canción que nosotros elijamos como karaoke, de lo contrario tendrán que hacer un reto… Por ejemplo meter el cuerpo en un lugar lleno de cucarachas o vestir como mujer o hombre durante lo que queda de la velada o hacerle una competencia a Cana como bebedora. – Me corrió unos escalofríos por la espalda, iba a cantar, definitivamente no entraría en un lugar con cucarachas.

De golpe entendí que la nota me la había mandado Mira ¡Ella planeo todo desde un principio! ¿Quién será la otra persona? ¿Qué canción cantaremos?

De repente mi pantalla se iluminó decía **Counting Stars – One Republic (Alex Goot and Chrissy Constanza cover) Rosa chica, azul chico, morado ambos. **

3…

2… - Suspire.

1… -Inhale

_[Chica]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

Debía convencerme por un momento que estaba cantando yo sola, como cuando practicaba con la guitarra, me pregunto si la otra persona estará con tantos nervios

_[Chico]_

_But baby, I been, _

_I been playing hard_

_[Ambos]_

_Sitting no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_[Chica]_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

Esa voz yo la conozco, no puedo acordarme de quien… se me hace familiar, es un chico, obvio, pero quién…Aparte, canta muy bien, y se nos dan las voces juntos.

_[Chico]_

_I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_(Old), but I'm not that old_

_(Young), but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

¡Me encanta su voz! Es tan serena y enérgica a la vez, me transmite confianza incluso sin verlo, ahora si cantaré con todo lo que tengo.

_[Chica]_

_And I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing (Whoo)_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_[Chico]_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

Bailaba al compas de la música en mi cabina, lo hacíamos realmente bien, él se notaba tan alegre como yo ¿Hay gente escuchando? ¡Qué importa!

_[Chica]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep(Whoo)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_Lately I been, I been playing hard_

_Sitting no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_[Chico]_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah_

No tengo palabras, simplemente perfecto, es todo tan armonioso ¿Natsu me estará escuchando?

_[Chica]_

_I feel the love_

_And I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

_Hope is our four-letter word_

_Make that money_

_Watch it burn_

_[Chico]_

_(Old), but I'm not that old_

_(Young), but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_[Chica]_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing (Whoo)_

_[Chico]_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

¿Por qué siento mariposas en el estómago? Yo estoy enamorada de Natsu, no puedo enamorarme de alguien que solo he escuchado y cantado ¡Que patético!

_[Chica]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_[Ambos]_

_But lately, I been, I been playing hard_

_Sitting no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_[Chico]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_[Ambos]_

_But baby, I been, I been playing hard_

_Sitting no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Bueno…

_[Chica]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep _

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been playing hard _

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

Tal vez…

_[Chico]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be,_

_[Ambos]_

_We'll be counting stars_

Tal vez si me fleche con alguien sin conocerlo…

Se escucharon muchos aplausos, gritos, silbidos, no faltaba nada.

Sentí que alguien entraba a mi cabina, era Mirajane, antes de que pudiera estrangularla me dijo - ¿Quieres permanecer en anonimato o presentarte al público? – Lo medité, me daba mucha vergüenza que supieran que me gustaba cantar… – Debe ser ahora o no habrá tiempo para sacarte.

\- Voy a seguir en anonimato.

\- Bien, sígueme.

\- Espera, ¿Quién es el chico con el que cante? – Pregunte mientras caminaba atrás de Mira, para salir del establecimiento.

\- Si no quieres que sepan quién eres deberías respetar el anonimato de él.

-Pero…

\- Gracias chicos, son geniales. – Se escuchaba la voz de Makarov desde el escenario. – La chica a querido permanecer en anonimato – Abucheos por parte del público. – Pero al chico lo tenemos acá y es…

¡Paff! ¡Clap! Buumm ¡Check! ¡Puff!

\- Gracias a todos por su atención, disfruten esta velada.

\- ¡Maldición!

Mirajane se había ido y yo justo caí en un bote lleno de ollas y vasos por lo que no oí quien era el chico que cantó conmigo.

Noté que mi vestido se había manchado con algo, gruñí, no podía seguir así, mejor iba a casa a cambiarme.

Entré de nuevo al salón para buscar mis cosas, todos seguían bailando y bebiendo, reí al ver a Gajeel bailar de una manera tan romántica con Levy. Parece que Natsu hizo un desastre de nuevo porque estaba rodeado de gente, aún así creo que me vio tomando mis cosas porque se acercó corriendo a mí, pero…

\- ¡Lucee me he enamorado! – Un sentimiento que no reconocí se clavo en mi interior. – Pensé que lo debías saber ya que eres mi mejor amiga.

\- ¿De qui-quién?

\- ¿Te estás yendo? – pregunto ignorando la pregunta anterior.

\- Sí, manché mi vestido.

\- Bueno, te voy a dejar, aparte debo ver a Happy ¡Y pensar en la chica que me gusta!

\- ¿Me vas a decir quién es? – El rió.

\- Yo también quisiera saber quién es…

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso se ha enamorado y no sabe de quién? Menuda tontería, bueno no soy alguien que deba hablar en ese tema, me acabo de enamorar y no sé de quién.

\- Bueno, ¿vienes? – Me di cuenta que me había quedado parada en medio de la pista de baile.

\- Sí, perdón.

…

Al día siguiente decidí irme caminando al instituto, no era tan largo el trayecto y me ahorraba algunos Jewells del bus. También me servía para pensar en lo sucesos del día de ayer. Por un lado estaba Natsu, el chico del que me enamoré perdidamente desde unos días después de conocerlo, me encanta su sentido infantil y enérgico, siempre me protege y creo que tiene una manera muy especial de demostrar su cariño, por otro lado está el tío desconocido con el que canté ayer, sin conocerlo, sin nunca haberlo visto me provocó sensaciones tan agradables, me hizo olvidar mis problemas y cantar libremente.

Por último, no quiero que nadie sepa que fui yo quien cantó en ese momento, sería bastante molesto, porque… tengo un trauma infantil de pánico escénico, pero eso ya es otro tema.

Llegué a las puertas del instituto Fairy Tail, un tumulto de gente rodeaba el lugar y murmuraba cosas que no alcancé a entender. Ubiqué a Levy que miraba a la masa de gente con mirada reprobatoria, le hice señas con mis manos y alegremente se me acercó.

\- ¡Lu-chan! No sabes la grande que ha quedado en el instituto, es decir, sé que lo hicieron muy bien, pero esto ya es una exageración.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Levy? – pregunté curiosa.

\- Entremos para que veas, está todo muy loco. – Pasamos el umbral de la entrada y luego todo se volvió muy confuso…

\- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado aquí…? - Balbuceé, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza ni en mis más tontos pensamiento ver el instituto así.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado, apenas vea los 5 review subiré el próximo capítulo**

**Se despide Torii Lavinge 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**


	2. Recuerdos Tormentosos

**Hola, hola! litle readersssss, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Sé que hay 4 review, pero una chica "Flor Carmesí" me mando un inbox pidiéndome que lo contara como el quinto ajjaja y nada que lo disfruten, es bastante emotivo este capítulo Q.Q**

**Datos:**

**\- Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**\- 6466 palabras.**

**\- 6 review próximo capítulo (debe quedar un total de 11)**

**\- Los adoroooo (insertar corazón rosado acá)**

**\- Pueden llamarme Vicky o Tori jajaj ;D**

* * *

**¿Quién es la cantante?**

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos tormentosos.

\- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado aquí…? - Balbuceé, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza ni en mis más tontos pensamiento ver el instituto así.

Todo era rosa, parecía que las paredes fueran envoltorio de regalos. Las paredes, el techo, las puertas, las espaldas de la gente, estaban en todos lados, folletos de color rosa.

Tomé uno del mural para entender un poco mejor las locura que estaba pasando en el instituto.

Me sentí desfallecer, mis piernas se doblaron y caí al suelo con la mirada perdida.

En medio del folleto aparecía un signo musical y un signo de pregunta, grandes letras en el título salía **"Te estoy buscando, ¿Eres tu las chica anónima que canto ayer?**" y debajo de la imagen salía:

"**Te lo dejaré claro, me has robado el corazón con tu voz y estoy desesperado por encontrarte, para serte sincero nunca había sentido nada así.**

**Asique por favor, en algún receso ven a verme en la sala que está frente a la biblioteca.**

**¡Te estaré esperando!**

**Natsu Dragneel"**

Y entonces recordé:

"_\- ¡Lucee me he enamorado! – Un sentimiento que no reconocí se clavo en mi interior. – Pensé que lo debías saber ya que eres mi mejor amiga._

_\- ¿De qui-quién?_

_\- ¿Te estás yendo? – pregunto ignorando la pregunta anterior._

_\- Sí, manché mi vestido._

_\- Bueno, te voy a dejar, aparte, debo ver a Happy ¡Y pensar en la chica que me gusta!_

_\- ¿Me vas a decir quién es? – El rió._

_\- Yo también quisiera saber quién es…"_

¡Él está enamorado de mí! Todo lo que he hecho para llamar su atención no sirvió de nada, pero el imbécil me escucha cantar y queda tonto.

No sé si ponerme feliz o molesta…

Levy se acercó a mí, entonces medité que seguía en el suelo, rápidamente me levanté, volví a mirar a Levy, ella tenía una pizca de lastima en su mirada ¿Era por mi?

\- No me mires así, no me importa las imbecilidades que Natsu haga. – Mentí con indiferencia tratando de calmar la ira que me consumía.

\- Pero tú lo sigues amando.

\- No lo sé Levy-chan… ¿Sabes? Daré una vuelta por el instituto, necesito aire. – Vi como se me acercaba dispuesta a acompañarme. –Estaré bien sola, pero gracias.

\- Lu-chan…

Sin más salí de ahí, comencé por ir a los jardines, tal vez si deba olvidarme de Natsu y jugármela por el que cantó conmigo… Pero Natsu está enamorado de mi sin saberlo ¡Es todo tan complicado!

Pero así es como me di cuenta de mi molestia, por fortuna soy yo la que cantó, pero pudo haber sido cualquier otra chica y aún así Natsu estaría perdidamente enamorado de ella. Yo quería que Natsu se enamorara de mí por quien soy, no así, no por mi voz, me deja un mal gusto en la boca.

Me senté en uno de los bancos del jardín y suspiré pesadamente. Seguí meditando mi situación por unos minutos y de repente advertí una mirada sobre mí.

Lentamente me giré ¡Era Mirajane! Me sonrió tímidamente y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Te he creado algunos problemas ¿cierto?

\- Seguiré viva. – Mirajane rió.

\- Lo siento, tal vez fui muy egoísta al tenderte una trampa para que cantaras. –Asentí con la cabeza. – Realmente quería que todo el mundo escuchara tu talento.

-No tengo ningún talento como cantante.

\- Desde muy pequeña lo tienes, yo lo sé. –Me guiñó el ojo, yo la miré sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir Mira…?

\- Que yo estuve ahí la primera vez que cantaste, no te conocía tan personalmente, pero quedé maravillada. –Perdió la mirada entre los árboles. – Fue un día fatídico para ti ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Dije con un hilo de voz. Si es que Mirajane lo notó, no dijo nada.

\- Coincidencia. –Giró para mirarme directamente. – Es viernes, después de clases vayamos a un parque tranquilo y hablamos de todo esto, ya va a tocar para ir a clases.

Y como si ella lo hubiese invocado las campanas sonaron, con el mensaje de entrada a clases.

Concluí dos cosas, primero, que no podría tomar decisiones aún de lo que pasará con Natsu y el tío misterioso, no hasta que hable bien de esto con Mirajane, segundo, Mirajane sabe cosas que yo no.

Entré a la clase de química con Gildarts, me coloqué mi delantal, me hice una coleta alta y me dispuse a sentarme como siempre atrás de Natsu, quien se veía entusiasmado, se giró hacia mí y justo cuando iba a hablar entró el maestro Gildarts.

\- Hoy haremos un trabajo en parejas, la elegirán ustedes.

Miré a Levy-chan, normalmente lo haría con Natsu, pero con mi enredo en la cabeza no puedo ni decirle "hola". Noté como Gajeel ya estaba a un lado de Levy, iban a ser pareja, giré de nuevo y Natsu se me estaba acercando.

\- Lucy trabajemos juntos. – Para mi esperanza Gray salió de la nada, medité, era un peligro ser la pareja de Gray por Juvia, la busqué con la mirada y no estaba.

\- Bueno. – Sonreí. Tal vez Gray sepa quién es el tío con el que canté.

Nos posicionamos en unos tablones, Gildarts pasó por todos lados repartiendo las guías de trabajo, nos pusimos las gafas de protección y comenzamos.

\- ¿Cuál es el cloruro de sodio?

\- Este, el que dice NaCl.

…

Fue rápido, yo escogía las mezclas y la cantidad y Gray anotaba, fuimos de los primeros en terminar. Miré de reojo a Natsu, había hecho pareja con Lisanna, parecía aburrido, de repente captó mi mirada y me sonrió, yo aparte la mirada y me giré a ver a Gray.

\- Necesito un consejo… con Juvia. – Dijo de la nada, yo quedé encantada, no podía creer que mi amigo más insensible en el tema del amor estuviera colado por Juvia.

\- ¡Oh dios! Cuéntamelo todo. – Dije. Gray apartó su vista apenado.

\- No es lo que crees… quería invitarla al cine, como agradecimiento.

\- ¿Agradecimiento?

\- Hizo mucho por mí en el evento, me siento en deuda con ella. – Dijo aún más avergonzado. Yo fruncí el ceño.

\- Eres un estúpido. – Me miró anonadado. - Si le quieres agradecer no puedes invitarla al cine.

\- ¿P-por qué?

\- Porque tú disfrutarás estando con ella, si realmente le quieres agradecer haz algo que te duela a ti, pero que a ella le encante, por ejemplo un obsequio.

\- ¿Y si ella elige la película?

\- Vas entendiendo… pero regálale un obsequio.

\- Está bien. – gruñó.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué hizo Juvia por ti?

\- Ah b-bueno. –Balbuceo. – Reté a Cana a una competencia de cerveza, no le pude ganar y Juvia me cuidó todo el tiempo.

\- Entonces… ¿No sabes quienes cantaron?

\- No recuerdo quien era el chico, pero recuerdo que la chica quedó en anonimato.

\- Ya veo… yo tampoco estuve ahí, dicen que cantaron genial.

\- No lo sé, estaba borracho. – "_Por suerte" _pensé.

Tocó para receso, Natsu no demoró en acercarse a mí, me miró ofendido.

\- Me traicionaste Luce ¡Por Gray! – Luego se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista. – Si te molesta que no duerma contigo solo tenías que decirlo.

Vale, eso me encolerizó.

\- ¡No es eso! Por mi genial que no duermas conmigo.

Natsu iba a decir algo, pero terminó mordiéndose la lengua (**N/A:** Natsu iba a decir _"La otra noche parecías feliz de que estuviera a tu lado, tienes unas manos traviesas Lucee"_)

\- Y lo siento, pero él se me acercó y no le pude negar. – Terminé de decir ofendida.

\- Bueno, pero ahora me acompañarás.

Inmediatamente tomó de mi muñeca y salió corriendo del salón de química, luego de un minuto corriendo me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al salón que está al frente de la biblioteca, donde mi amigo puso en el folleto que estaría esperando a "la chica que cantó" si supiera que ahora mismo la está tomando de la muñeca…

Pensé que no habría nadie, pero ahí estaba yo, sentada al lado de Natsu al frente de una mesa ¡En una sala llena de chicas!

Alrededor de 40 chicas peleaban por su "credibilidad" de ser la chica anónima, que fiasco.

Debo admitir que hervía de celos y ira ¡Esas impostoras intentaban hacerse pasar por mí para conquistar a Natsu! Y ni siquiera podía hacer algo para impedirlo sin que sospecharan de mí. Natsu me miró acomplejado.

\- ¿Cómo sabré quién es? – Dijo decaído.

\- Fácil, haz que canten. – El sonrió

…

\- ¿Ninguna? – Dije lo obvio, el solo negó con la cabeza.

Se notaba decaído, después de todo habíamos estado dos horas Porque no vino el profesor de Biología escuchando a farsantes, muchas cuando se enteraron de que debían cantar se fueron, pero las que no… me dio vergüenza ajena.

Había una chica que canto opera, en aquel momento no pude evitar rodar en el suelo de la risa, otra chica nos rompió los tímpanos, nunca pensé que alguien podía desafinar tanto en 4 notas. Las demás simplemente no eran.

\- ¿Te rendirás? Al final y al cabo nadie sabe quién es esa chica. – Natsu paró de golpe, me tomó de los hombros y me zarandeo sonriendo.

\- ¡Eso es! Luce eres genial. – Lo miré confusa. – Mirajane y Lisanna eligieron ¡Ellas saben quién es la chica!

Quedé piedra, debía evitar que hablaran a toda costa, no le pedí a Mirajane que guardara mi secreto ¡Maldición!

\- ¡No Natsu! – Dije por impulso. – M-Mirajane es-está enferma – balbuceé - es un virus muy contagioso, incluso la vi en la mañana con mascarilla… es una lástima, mejor esperar a mañana o preguntarle a Lisanna. – Natsu meditó mirando al suelo y asintió

\- Es Mirajane la que sabe, ella es quien eligió a la chica. – Luego se fue a la sala sin decir nada.

Entré a la clase de arte, el profesor Jonah Reedus entró unos segundos después maldiciendo por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Al director Makarov se le ha metido en la cabeza que debemos hacer más cosas en parejas o en grupos, asique fórmense de a dos, van a hacer un retrato de su compañero. – Gray levantó la mano. – Primero vístete, luego me preguntas.

\- ¡Cuando! – Gray buscó su ropa por el salón, cuando estuvo ya vestido se dirigió a Reedus-sensei. – ¿Podemos hacer esculturas?

-Te llevará mucho tiempo.

\- Soy rápido.

\- Como quieras.

Natsu llegó a mi lado y pasó su brazo por mis hombros. – Esta vez no me traicionarás con Gray – Me sonrojé, cualquiera diría que eso fueron celos por parte de Natsu.

\- S-si…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, entro Juvia jadeante, seguro la pobre había corrido todo el camino hasta acá.

\- Juvia lo siente tanto, hubieron imprevistos en la casa de Juvia y…

\- Entra niña, harás pareja con Gray. – Dijo Reedus-sensei con indiferencia.

\- Gray-sama… Está usted sin ropa. – Dijo tapándose los ojos.

\- ¡De nuevo! – El aludido recorrió el salón buscando de nuevo su ropa.

Estábamos ya todos posicionados, me encontraba en una mesa, frente a frente con Natsu, nos mirábamos detalladamente aunque… muy cerca para mi gusto.

\- No me queda muy bien lo realista para serte sincero. – Rompió el silencio el ojijade.

\- Entonces no lo hagas realista.

\- ¡Hagamos al estilo manga! Apuesto que me queda mejor. – Yo lo miré desafiante.

\- ¿Qué apuestas Natsu?

\- Si yo ganó… ¡me cocinaras por una semana!

\- Si yo gano me dejarás maquillarte el lunes por la mañana, tendrás que venir al instituto maquillado. – Hizo una mueca, no pude evitar reír, pero después el Dragneel terminó aceptando. – Manos a la obra.

Comencé trazando líneas a lo loco, comencé por la forma de la cara, luego los ojos, me di cuenta lo puntiagudos que son, seguí por el pelo, su cabello revoltoso rosa, siempre fantasea con acariciarlo entre mis dedos mientras lo bes… me estoy desviando del tema.

Seguí por el cuello, la bufanda y los hombros, que son bastantes fuertes por cierto, seguí por la camisa y la corbata, luego hice la mesa y la silla en la que se sentaba, la hoja en la que Natsu trabajaba, las manos y terminé por hacer los detalles del fondo.

\- Te ves lindo concentrado… - Tarde unos segundos en notar lo que había dicho, me sonrojé de golpe, Natsu había apartado la vista apenado.

\- Y-ya termine, emm Luce, tu también te ves linda cuando estas… concentrada… o dormida. – Ahora fui yo la que apartó la vista.

\- Yo también terminé.

\- ¡Entonces vamos con Reedus-sensei para que diga cuál es el mejor!

\- ¡Sí!... pero espera Natsu, quiero ver tu dibujo.

Natsu me lo entrego y yo le entregué el mío, un sentimiento que no reconocí entró en mí, creo que era vergüenza, a diferencia de mi, Natsu había creado una pose de su imaginación, me había dibujado dormida.

Mis cabellos se veían esparcidos por la almohada, la bufanda de Natsu estaba entre mis manos, y su brazo me envolvía. Mis labios se encontraban semi-abiertos y mis ojos se encontraban completamente cerrados bajo una capa de largas pestañas, un poco más debajo de mi hombro estaba la manta de la cama, dejando a ver un poco de mi escote.

Pero me llamó la atención el sentimiento de serenidad que me provocó observarme dormida en el cuadro, después de todo el arte no debe ser bello, debe hacerte sentir.

_Me pregunto si me veré así dormida…_

El trabajo era hermoso, pero Natsu no se lo podía mostrar a Reedus-sensei, se vería raro, lo miré decidida, seguramente después me arrepentiría de esto.

\- Está bien Natsu, tú ganas el reto, no necesitamos mostrárselo a Reedus-sensei.

\- ¿Mostrarme qué? – Y sin previo aviso me quitó el dibujo de las manos, Natsu comenzó a reír de las caras que ponía el maestro, yo estaba buscando un hoyo al cual enterrarme. – Es-está bien Natsu. – Dijo apenado, devolviéndole el dibujo al peli rosa, él me entregó el que yo dibuje, lo mire confundida.

\- Quédatelo, así en 20 años te acordarás de mí.

\- Natsu… no necesito de un dibujo para acordarme de ti. – Dije sonriendo. – Pero lo guardaré.

\- Sobre el reto, ven a mi casa, sería injusto que yo comiera de tu comida y Happy no.

\- No iré a tu casa todos los días por una semana.

\- No – Rió – Vivirás ahí una semana. – Gruñí. – Por favor… - Dijo haciendo puchero.

\- Está bien. – Suspiré derrotada.

Tocó la campana que anuncia la hora de almuerzo, partimos en dirección al casino. Cuando llegamos estaba todo repleto, pero aún así conseguimos una mesa para todos.

De su bolso Erza sacó dos trozos de tarta, Jerall un sándwich al igual que Juvia y Levy, Gray sacó una cazata de helado, Natsu saco un gran sándwich, luego lo abrió y le agregó un envase de ají, Gajeel saco un tornillo y comenzó a lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratara, yo saqué una ensalada .

Pero…

Todo terminó en una guerra de comida, sucedió cuando Natsu provocó a Gray quien luego se levanto encima de la mesa botando el pastel de fresas de Erza, nadie fue noqueado porque Jerall amablemente le regaló otro.

Juvia se molestó porque hacían enojar a su Gray-sama y tiró su sándwich a la cara de Natsu, luego en la mesa alada se escucho un grito "¡Pelear con comida es cosa de hombres!" no hace falta decir quien lo dijo.

Luego todo fue un caos, salsa, helado, sándwiches, espinaca, bebidas, todo volando por el techo del casino.

Con Levy decidimos que lo mejor sería salir de ahí antes de ser atacado por una hamburguesa gigante, tomé un taxi con ella para dejarla en su casa antes de partir a la mía.

No había notado lo cansada que estaba, asique apenas llegué me dejé caer sobre mi cama, no pasaron más de 3 minutos cuando quedé profundamente dormida.

…

Estaba haciendo ejercicios de respiración para calmar mis nervios, estaba lista, vestida y maquillada como me lo pidieron, vi como el animador del mini festival entraba a escena, nos iban a llamar.

Busqué con la mirada a quien sería mi compañera ¿Dónde estaba Ellie? Sería nuestro turno y ella no aparecía, comencé a preocuparme.

\- Es un agrado presentar a la audiencia a estas dos pequeñas niñas de tan solo 6 años que nos vienen a deleitar con su canto, ellas son ¡Lucy y Ellie! - El público comenzó a aplaudir y a implorar nuestra presencia en el escenario.

Sin más remedio salí avergonzada al escenario, era muy baja como para que el locutor pusiera su atención en mi, por lo que comencé a tirar de su pantalón, frente a toda la audiencia del resort, más avergonzada no podía estar.

\- Señor, e-etto… Ellie no está. – Él me miró sorprendido y luego se dirigió a la audiencia nerviosamente.

\- Bueno, al parecer tenemos un imprevisto, pero lo vamos a aprovechar. – Hizo un ademán de estar buscando a alguien entre el público. - ¿Será que alguien quiere subir al escenario a cantar?

No pasaron más de 3 segundos y vi como una pequeña niña levantaba la mano, el animador no demoró en subirla al escenario. Me pareció un tanto sospechosa, pues llevaba una capucha y solo sus ojos celestes resaltaban a la vista.

La chica se paró frente a mí con el micrófono en mano y me sonrió dulcemente, le devolví la sonrisa y la música comenzó a sonar.

_[Rolling in the deep – The Vazques Sounds]_

_[Lucy]_

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
It's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see your crystal clear  
Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare_

Sería mi primera vez cantando en público, pero mi mamá siempre dice que encantaré a todos con mi voz, asique no tendré miedo, hoy no.

_[La otra chica]_

See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
And it's bring me out the dark

Me pregunto por qué ella no se quiere sacar la capucha, no debe ser de los tipos malos que se andan escondiendo, tiene voz de ángel, asique debe ser un ángel.

_[Ambas]_

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling_

Me permití reír ante la armonía de nuestras voces, seguramente más rato mamá Layla la va a querer invitar a comer un helado, yo estaría encantada, después de todo sería mi primera amiga.

_[Lucy]  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep_

_[La otra chica]  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat_

_Baby I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you_  
_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

_[Lucy]  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
It Reminds you of the home we shared_

¡Realmente me gusta cantar! Me siento libre, siento que puedo volar, es como si fuera magia, definitivamente cantar será uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos._  
_

_[Ambas]  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling_

_[Lucy]_

_We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat_

_[La otra chica]_

_We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat_

No quiero que acabe la canción…_  
_

_[Lucy]  
Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_[La otra chica]  
Turned my sorrow into treasured gold  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_[Ambas]  
We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
It all, it all it all,_

Quiero seguir cantando…

_[Lucy]  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep_

_[La otra chica]  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat_

Yo seré cantante, no tengo interés en trabajar en la empresa Heartfilia, soy feliz dejando escapar mi voz, nada me lo impedirá, estoy segura que mama estará de acuerdo.

_[Ambas]  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat_

Desgraciadamente la canción terminó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero yo estaba fuera de eso, quería saber solo una cosa.

\- Soy Lucy ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Le pregunte lo más amistosa que pude, realmente quería una amiga.

\- Yo soy Mira…

\- ¡Chicas vengan por acá! – Dijo el animador antes de salir al escenario.

Se me había olvidado por completo, las dos salimos rápidamente del escenario riéndonos, estaba un poco disgustada, no había podido escuchar bien su nombre.

Mamá me esperaba atrás del escenario, tenía los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa en el rostro, busqué a la chica con la mirada, no estaba. Supongo que habrá ido con sus padres.

\- Lo hiciste genial cariño, ¡dejaste a todos maravillados! – Escuché decir a mamá. - ¿Buscas a alguien?

\- Te quería presentar a Mira…, etto... la chica que cantó conmigo.

\- Habrá tiempo, ahora debes ir a cambiarte, yo iré con Jude.

\- Sí mami.

Giré hacia el camerino, cerré con llave al entrar, rápidamente cambie mis atuendos y me saqué el maquillaje.

Quería encontrarla, quería ser su amiga y poder cantar juntas muchas veces.

Aunque no la volviera a ver…

El trabajo de mi padre Jude Heartfilia siempre me ha impedido hacer amistades, andamos normalmente viajando por todo el mundo, no nos quedamos en un lugar más de 3 días, es bastante problemático, de no ser por mi mamá no sé qué sería de mi.

Salí lista del camerino, habían pasado 10 minutos, tal vez todavía podía encontrar a Mira…Escuché unas carcajadas cerca de mí, pensé que serían borrachos, asique me oculté.

\- Esa niñita rubia jura que sabe cantar, parecía un cerdo chillando. – Dijo soltando unas carcajadas. – La encapuchada lo hizo mucho mejor, la rubia solo le opacaba. – Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. – Espero que cuando se escuche vea que no tiene oportunidad como cantante, pobre chica, los padres de hoy solo adulan a las niñas y solo las lleva al precipicio.

Los hombres se fueron y yo caí al suelo abrazándome en busca de consolación, todo lo que decía mi madre era mentira, todo lo que yo creía, subí al escenario a hacer el ridículo.

Me pregunto porque las lágrimas siguen corriendo, no siento nada, me siento vacía… No soy buena para nada, ni siquiera para cantar bien.

Sentí unos grandes brazos rodearme, era mi padre, quedé sorprendida, mi padre rara vez hace demostraciones de cariño, pero lo abracé de vuelta, necesitaba sentirme segura, necesitaba sentir que alguien me quería.

\- Oh mi pequeña… ¿Qué te han hecho? – Dijo mi padre con tono suave.

\- ¡Usted sabe perfectamente lo que pasó! Porque usted lo provocó.

Giré mi rostro, vi a la chica con la que cante, se veía molesta y mostraba ira en sus ojos celestes, baje de los brazos de mi padre para ir con ella, pero él me agarró de la muñeca.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres mocosa? – Dijo mi padre con su característico tono frío y autoritario.

\- ¡No eres más que un tirano! Rompes los sueños de tu hija por conveniencia propia, para que sepas tu hija será la mejor cantante del mundo, lo quieras o no. – Dijo ignorando la pregunta anterior

\- Papá ¿qué quiere decir…

\- ¡Guardias! Llévensela.- Me interrumpió mi padre.

Tres guardias aparecieron en el pasillo, dos de los guardias tomaron a la chica por los brazos arrastrándola.

Solté el agarre de mi padre y corrí hacia ella.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltenla! ¡¿Qué hacen?! SUÉLTENLA. – Chillaba, no quería que fuera así, quería que ella fuera mi amiga…

Unos brazos me rodearon de nuevo, era mamá, lagrimas volvían a correr por mis mejillas, me sentía frustrada y muy sola.

\- No te preocupes Lucy-chan, estaré bien, espero que seamos amigas. – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No podía creerlo, pero asentí con la cabeza, yo era tan inútil… La capucha de la chica se resbaló dejando a ver su albina cabellera con sus chasquillas rebeldes, siguió sonriendo hasta que la perdí de vista.

Entonces, lloré desconsolada entre los brazos de mi madre.

…

Desperté, sentí líquido correr por mis mejillas ¿Ese sueño me había hecho llorar? No, no era un sueño, era un recuerdo de mi primera amiga… que nunca volví a ver.

Vi la hora, se me hacia tarde, debía ir a la plaza cuanto antes. No tardé en maquillaje, simplemente tomé mi bolso y salí de casa.

Apenas llegué al parque observé a Mirajane sentada en una de las bancas, apenas me vio soltó una sonrisa dulce, yo me senté al lado de ella después de saludarla.

\- Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. – Soltó rápidamente, asentí con la cabeza.

…

Una pareja de jóvenes caminaba por unas cuadras lejos del instituto. La alegre chica jugaba con la mano de su compañero alado, quien a su vez solo dedicaba a pasear su vista en cualquier lugar que no fuera ella.

\- Am… Juvia, me siento en deuda contigo, me preguntaba… si quisieras salir al cine conmigo… ya sabes como am… ¡Oi Juvia! ¿Estás bien?

\- S-si Gray-sama, es solo que las piernas de Juvia no pudieron resistir la emoción.

Y es que tanta fue la sorpresa de Juvia que no pudo evitar fantasear de posibles situaciones en el cine, algo como… _"Juvia, nuestra historia es mejor que esta absurda película, nuestro amor es eterno, Juvia cásate conmigo"_

\- Bueno, entonces ¿Aceptas?

\- ¡Claro que Juvia acepta!

Los dos partieron al auto del chico, donde el chico sacó de la cajuela una pequeña cajita y se la guardó en el bolsillo sin que ella notara, los dos se subieron y el chico comenzó a manejar en dirección al cine.

Apenas llegaron Gray tomó de la mano a Juvia, la última sacaba corazones por las orejas viendo atontada al muchacho.

\- Acepta este regalo en agradecimiento, no sé que sería de mí de no ser por ti, siempre me has ayudado y yo no he sabido como compensarte. – Juvia negó con la cabeza.

\- Gray-sama no necesita agradecerme, Juvia lo cuida porque le quiere, no necesita nada a cambio.

Esas simples palabras le quedaron como una grieta en su corazón, que hace mucho fue congelado ¿Cómo esta chica podía decir cosas tan amables a alguien frío como él?

\- Aún así quiero dártelo, porque… - Balbuceo. – Porque yo también te quiero.

La chica tomó la pequeña caja con júbilo, lentamente fue abriéndola, cuando el objeto de adentro se asomó a su vista, Juvia la soltó y se llevó las manos a la boca con los ojos llorosos.

\- Es… es hermoso, Juvia no tiene palabras.

\- ¿Me permites? – Juvia giró dándole la espalda a Gray, el último tomó entre sus manos el pequeño objeto, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de la peli azul, por último lo abrochó para que quedara sujeto en la pálida piel de la chica.

El pequeño objeto aludido trataba de un dige con forma de paraguas, con pequeños pedazos de diamantes incrustados en él, le salió muy costoso, pero Gray no lo admitiría, tampoco admitiría que ese dige le recordaba especialmente a la peliazul, porque en toda la tormenta que siempre lo atormentaba, ella logró pasar y quedarse ahí, el solo quería darle un paraguas para que ella estuviera cómoda junto a él.

\- Bueno vamos a ver la película. – Dijo Gray un tanto sonrojado.

…

La albina se movió incomoda en la banca, le ofrecí caminar, a lo que acepto un tanto más aliviada.

\- No sé como comenzar para serte sincera. – Dijo apenada mientras miraba a niños jugar.

\- Pues, comienza por el principio. – Dije tratando de animarla.

\- Tienes razón, todo comenzó así…

_Flash back según Mirajane(mientras se lo va contando a Lucy)_

_Nací en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Magnolia, mis padres fueron cruelmente asesinados cuando yo apenas tenía memoria, nos dejaron solos, pero me mantenía fuerte, era la mayor de 3 hermanos y ellos dependían de mi voluntad._

_Una iglesia nos recogió y nos dieron un hogar, aunque teníamos que trabajar en la limpieza o en la cocina era mejor que nada, yo además cantaba en las misas y hacia turno en los coros, todos aclamaban mi voz, decían que era muy angelical._

_Desarrollé un amor por la música, con el tiempo pensé que debía existir más música de la que se cantaba en la iglesia… y esa fue mi perdición, unos meses después se instaló un resort colindando a la iglesia, daban shows nocturnos, en los que la gente cantaba canciones que nunca hubiera imaginado, lo sé porque en las noches salía a escondidas de la iglesia, normalmente Lissana me cubría, a Elfman le preocupaba que me descubrieran asique nunca apoyó mis salidas en secreto._

_El sacerdote comenzó a reclamar los shows al resort, le molestaba el ruido y el desorden que dejaba normalmente, luego comenzó a poner denuncias, siempre andaba malhumorado porque no lograba hacer nada contra el resort._

_Todo fue empeorando cuando salí del curso de canto de la iglesia, el sacerdote empezó a sospechar de mis salidas, ya que llegaba tarareando canciones que no pertenecían a la religión y se propuso vigilarme hasta la última hora del día, Lissana se empeñaba en cubrirme, asique cuando el sacerdote se iba a su alcoba, yo me escabullía por una de las ventanas de la iglesia._

_Fue una de esas noches, en la que el sacerdote se había ido a su alcoba, yo inmediatamente salí con mi capucha para no perderme del show, no llevaba más de 5 metros de distancia del sitio cuando escuche una puerta azotarse, temí por lo peor._

_Rápidamente llegué a mi habitación, en la puerta estaba Elfman noqueado, Lissana tenía las ropas desgarradas y el sacerdote la tenía tomada por el cabello, su cara me perturbó, era la ira en forma humana, me había descubierto, agarré un fierro cercano y sigilosamente arremetí contra aquel hombre que nos dio un hogar por un largo tiempo, pero lo hice por mis hermanos y nunca me arrepentí._

_La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y se llevo el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre, con mi hermanos acordamos que debíamos largarnos de ahí y así lo hicimos, pero Lissana me otorgó un deseo… - Debes ir a ver la función del resort por última vez ¡Nosotros te acompañaremos! – Dijo con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella._

_Fue así como nos escabullimos de nuevo entre el público del resort, cuando me enteré que faltaba una cantante se me ocurrió ir, pero me daba mucha vergüenza, fue Lissana la que levantó la mano y luego de eso me llevó arrastrando hacia el escenario._

_Sorpresa fue lo que sentí al cantar con aquella pequeña rubia, con tono angelical, pero determinada, agradecía mucho internamente haber podido llevarme un tan lindo recuerdo antes de irme de ese lugar para siempre._

_Al final de la canción quise presentarme, aunque nos interrumpieron pude escuchar su nombre "Lucy…" Apenas salimos fui a buscar a mis hermanos, pero escuche un grito y hice algo que normalmente no haría, comencé a espiar._

_\- ¡Jude! Debes escuchar cantar a nuestra hija, ella ha encantado al público con su voz, deberías ir a felicitarla como mínimo ya que te negaste a ir a verla. – La voz era de una mujer al asomarme vi su cabellera rubia, muy parecida a la de Lucy, asimile que serían sus padres._

_\- Tsk, esa niña… Layla deberías estar preocupándote en que estudie en vez de hacerse la cantante ¡Ella debe prepararse para asumir su cargo en la empresa Heartfilia! – He de admitir que hasta a mi me perturbaron sus gritos, no podía creer que alguien tan amable como Lucy tuviera un padre tan… argg._

_\- Jude, Lucy tiene 6 años ¡6 años! Además ni siquiera la has escuchado cantar, realmente pienso que tiene futuro. – Vi como el padre se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba amenazadoramente a su esposa, quien a su vez no se inmutaba, es… es como si estuviera acostumbrada. – Si el sueño de Lucy fuera ser cantante tú solo deberías apoyarla, un buen padre haría eso._

_\- Pero fíjate que no solo soy un padre, también estoy a cargo de una gran empresa, Lucy tiene claro que futuro hemos puesto para ella, si quiere ser cantante que se las arregle sola, porque voy a destruir cualquier sueño que no esté en relación a la empresa Heartfilia._

_\- Tú le has puesto ese futuro, yo nunca te he apoyado en eso, yo solo quiero que Lucy sea feliz._

_\- ¡Siendo millonaria será feliz! ¿No ves lo feliz que yo soy? ¡Ahora vete! – La mujer salió de la habitación con las manos hechas puños, estaba molesta o quizás frustrada, yo la comprendí, pero ni dije nada, solo me oculté aún más._

_\- Jack, Collen vengan acá. – Llamó el Heartfilia, dos hombres con aspecto de borrachos vagabundos entraron a la estancia. – Les tengo una misión por la cual ganaran bastante dinero para sus miserables vidas._

_\- Usted mande jefe. – Dijo uno de los aludidos._

_\- A mi hija se le ocurrió ser cantante, ustedes solo destrocen esa idea, que a Lucy no se le vuelva a ocurrir una idea tan tonta como esa en su vida, es bastante sencillo, después de todo es bastante llorona._

_\- Sí Jefe, no lo defraudaremos. – Dijo el otro._

_Me puse alerta, no podía creer lo que le iban a hacer a Lucy, comencé a buscarle por todo el lugar, incluso los baño y la recepción, para cuando llegué a la zona de los camerinos y la vi llorando supe que era un poco tarde, que el daño ya se lo habían hecho, habían roto su corazón y sus sueños con él._

_Iba a acercarme a explicarle a Lucy todo lo que en realidad pasaba cuando vi que su padre llegaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos._

_\- Oh mi pequeña… ¿Qué te han hecho? – Dijo su padre fingiendo tristeza, que cínico, entonces exploté_

_\- ¡Usted sabe perfectamente lo que pasó! PORQUE USTED LO PROVOCÓ.- Grite con ira. _

_Lucy me miraba impactada, seguramente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, para ella su padre era el superhéroe que la venía a salvar de sus pesadillas, si supiera que él es el villano._

_\- ¿Y tú quién eres mocosa? – Dijo Jude, sonreí por un momento, lo había hecho enojar, él sabía que yo decía la verdad_.

_\- ¡No eres más que un tirano! Rompes los sueños de tu hija por conveniencia propia, para que sepas tu hija será la mejor cantante del mundo, lo quieras o no. – Lo apunté acusadoramente con mi dedo, yo estaba más que enojada._

_\- Papá ¿qué quiere decir… - Lucy estaba más que confundida, pero me creía un poco, a pesar de que apenas me conocía, realmente era buena persona._

_\- ¡Guardias! Llévensela.- Exclamó Jude molesto, claro que le quitara la confianza que Lucy tenía en él no le debe haber gustado._

_Tres guardias aparecieron en el pasillo, dos de ellos me tomaron por los brazos arrastrándome… seguramente hacia la salida._

_Vi como Lucy ahora venía corriendo hacia mí, me impresionó su valentía, al ver como Jude había tratado a su esposa era seguro que esto no le saldría gratis._

_Pero me llamo la atención una cosa… ella estaba llorando de nuevo ¿Por mi?_

_\- ¡No! ¡Suéltenla! ¡¿Qué hacen?! SUÉLTENLA. – Chillaba la pequeña rubia, mientras golpeaba inútilmente a los guardias que seguían arrastrándome, quería decirle que estaba bien, que no me harían daño, pero estaba muy impresionada ante la rubia._

_Alguien salió de la nada, era la señora Heartfilia, tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña Lucy quien ahora lloraba desconsolada, pero seguía gritando que me soltaran, entonces reaccioné._

_\- No te preocupes Lucy-chan, estaré bien, espero que seamos amigas. – Dije sinceramente, yo quería ser su amiga, me creaba un sentimiento tan grande de querer protegerla y que sus lágrimas se terminaran._

_Ella quedó sorprendida y luego asintió sonriente mientras lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, cuando salió de mi vista pude sentir que yo también traía lagrimas en mis ojos, pero a pesar de todo sonreí, se sentía tan bien tener una amiga como Lucy._

… _Fin del Flash back según Mirajane …_

Mirajane terminó su relato entre lágrimas, yo también tenía lágrimas silenciosas entre mis mejillas al recordar ese día, como impulso, como instinto o como quieran llamarle la abracé, abracé a la primera amiga que tuve en la vida.

Ella me correspondió al instante, en ese momento sentía gran paz en mi interior, aunque me acababa de enterar otra de las atrocidades de mi padre, pero ya no me impresionaban, había salido hace 2 años de sus garras y él no podía hacer nada contra mí porque yo luché por emanciparme ante la justicia, no fue fácil, pero valió el esfuerzo.

\- Fue un golpe bajo que yo me acordara de ti, pero tú no de mí, aunque no te culpé, probablemente no quisieras recordar ese día. – Dijo Mirajane separándose un poco.

\- Te recuerdo que con esa capucha solo se te veían los ojos, aparte ¡Estábamos en Italia! Jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que aquella chica encapuchada con la que canté por primera vez a los 6 años antes de tener un trauma infantil en Italia estuviera en el mismo loco instituto de Fairy Tail.

\- Sí, recuerdo que me gustaba mucho comer pizza en la iglesia. – Ambas reímos, llegamos a una banca y nuevamente nos sentamos – Entonces ¿Comenzarás a cantar de nuevo?

Eso me tomó por sorpresa quizás enterarme de que todo mi trauma fue planeado por mi padre ayudara a recuperarme, pero era una herida muy honda como para cerrarla de un día para otro.

\- No lo sé Mira-san hay más temas involucrados en mi anonimato porque… - Yo no terminé de hablar y Mirajane no pregunto, pero me miró de duda y luego hizo un ademán como si entendiera todo. – Justo en este momento no puedo cantar.

\- Han causado mucho revuelco en el instituto ustedes dos. – Dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

\- ¿¡Entonces tu sabes quién cantó conmigo!? – Dije con una pizca de esperanza sin esforzarme por pasar desapercibido mi interés.

* * *

_**Chan-chan! ¿Mirajane le dirá quién es el chico aludido? ¿Lo conocerá Lucy? ¿Sera un perno o un chico "popular"? ¿Qué hará Lucy ahora que sabe la verdad sobre su trauma infantil?**_

_**¡Solo 6 reviews y lo sabrán!**_

_**Vanilla-chi: Si quieres pon 5 review e.e pero te contaré 1 por capítulo jajaja que bueno que te gustó :D**_

_**NanaMdenag: Mandarinas :D amo las mandiras(como si tu no supieras) Love ya Naty.**_

_**miriblackgm: Aquí está el capítulo espero que te haya gustado ^^**_

_**superpepe1098: Lamento ser la causa de tu insomnio :c espero que esta noche puedas dormir con lo que paso, imaginate tu instituto lleno de folletos rosa jajaja.**_

_**Se despide Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**_


	3. Películas y sueños tormentosos

**Hola! son rápidos - jajaja pero un montón de gracias, aquí está el tercer capítulo, son muy largos, tardo bastante en revisarlos, aún así perdón si se me escapa algún error ortográfico.**

**Disfrutenlos!**

**Datos:**

**\- Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**\- 6359 palabras.**

**\- 5 review próximo capítulo.**

**\- Love ya para todos lo lectores de este fanfic 3**

* * *

**¿Quién es la cantante?**

Capítulo 3: Películas y sueños tormentosos.

\- ¿¡Entonces tu sabes quién cantó conmigo!? – Dije con una pizca de esperanza sin esforzarme por pasar desapercibido mi interés.

\- Vaya, vaya ¿Por qué tanto interés en él? No será que…

\- ¡No! N-no es lo que crees – Balbuceé. – Bueno, tal vez sí, es raro como me sentí al cantar con él.

\- ¿Será que te flechaste con alguien que no conoces? – Dijo impresionada la albina, yo asentí apenada.

\- Pero hace un año y medio también me gusta Nat… otro chico. – Por suerte no terminé el nombre, aunque al parecer la mayor de los Strauss supo quién era, lo sabía por esa sonrisa traviesa que soltó. – En fin, ¿Sabes quién es él cantante?

\- No, yo te elegí a ti, Lissana es quien eligió al chico, no puedo ayudarte. – Yo baje mi mirada.- Aunque me ha llegado una carta para la chica en anonimato, supongo que debo pasártela.

Mirajane abrió su bolso, de ahí sacó un trozo de papel, iba a pasármelo, cuando súbitamente lo guardo nuevamente tras su espalda, la miré confundida, ella hizo un ademán de que mirara detrás de mí, giré lentamente como si atrás estuviera el ogro de tres cabezas, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver al chico peli rosa, su mirada cruzó con la mía, entonces se acercó sonriendo.

\- ¡Lucee! Hola Mira. – Dijo enérgico como siempre.

\- Hola Natsu… - Dijo la albina algo incomoda. – Bueno, yo ya me iba, me alegró poder hablar contigo Lucy, espero regresar a los viejos tiempos. – Dijo sonriente, se refería a cantar, agradecí mentalmente que no lo dijera delate de Natsu.

\- Ummm Mira… - Dijo Natsu sospechando algo. - ¿No que tenías un virus? – "_Oh maldición" _pensé, golpee la rodilla de Mira esperando que entendiera el mensaje.

\- ¿Eh? – La miré con ojos suplicantes. - ¡Oh sí! Y fui al hospital a hacerme unos exámenes, era solo una falsa alarma. – _"Gracias a dios todavía sigue existiendo gente tan amable en este mundo" _pensé aliviada. – Bueno me voy.

\- Espera Mirajane. – Le tomé de la muñeca y le susurré. – Por favor guarda de mis secretos. – Ella asintió con una sonrisa. – Gracias, cuídate Mira-san.

Partí a mi casa con Natsu junto a mí, primero iría a recoger mis cosas y luego nos iríamos al hogar Dragneel, ya que por la apuesta que hicimos en arte tendría que quedarme ahí por una semana.

Tenía lista mi maleta cuando Natsu subió corriendo, parecía muy animado, bueno, más de lo normal, me giré para darle atención, Natsu comenzó a zarandearme mientras reía.

\- ¿¡Qué crees Luce?! ¡Le compré a Max la grabación del karaoke! Si pongo atención podré descubrir quién es la chica anónima. – Dijo sacando de su bolsillo una cámara.

Quedé paralizada, esto no podía pasar, no puede enterarse de que yo canté en el karaoke, no antes de que yo lo enamore por quién soy.

Comenzó a encenderla impaciente, yo rezaba internamente porque la cámara estuviera averiada, el peli rosa encontró el video dentro de la memoria… puso "play", entonces reaccioné.

Natsu tenía la cabeza gacha, su mirada no tenía vida, seguramente me va a odiar después de esto, admito que tirar la cámara al suelo no fue la mejor decisión, ahora el objeto estaba roto en el suelo.

\- L-lo siento N-natsu, yo…

\- Tendré que comprarle otra a Max….- Dijo con tono decaído ¿No estaba molesto conmigo?

\- ¿No estás enojado…? – Dije apenada.

\- ¿Debería? Supongo que no lo hiciste a propósito. – Dijo desinteresadamente.

\- N-no…

\- Bueno, ¡Vamos a casa! Quiero ver una película. – Lo miré tiernamente, asentí con la cabeza, Natsu cargo mis maletas y partió en dirección a la puerta, antes de que comenzara a seguirlo recogí la memoria de la cámara, ya saben, por si descubro quien cantó conmigo, luego partimos los dos a su casa, que quedaba 5 cuadras de la mía.

Llegamos al hogar Dragneel, Happy nos recibió a la puerta con su "Aye bienvenidos", la casa consta de un piso principalmente, que tiene 2 ambientes, primero está la habitación de Natsu, al frente (sin una pared en medio) se encuentra una especie de Living, hay un gran sofá con un televisor al frente, a la derecha del lugar se encuentra la cocina, que tiene una pequeña pared, al frente de la cocina esta el baño, y por último en la azotea duerme Happy.

Natsu comenzó a hacer un tipo de cama en el sofá para mí, mientras yo revisaba entre sus películas alguna entretenida para ver, deje a cargo de Happy la búsqueda porque se me ocurrió preparar unas palomitas.

Cuando llegué a la habitación del Dragneel mayor con las pop corn en mano los vi encima de la cama, la película iba a comenzar, me hicieron un espacio entre ellos dos y nos acomodamos.

… 30 minutos después…

\- ¡No entres ahí! KYAAAAA. – Maldije por dentro por cuarta vez en lo llevaba la película.

\- Umm… Luce. – Noté que tras el susto me había refugiado entre los brazos del pelirosa, quien al tacto se había sonrojado, me retiré de él apenada y comencé a ver la película de nuevo.

\- Oss gussssstais. – Dijo Happy con cara maliciosa.

\- ¡Es tú culpa! Tú elegiste esta película. – Dije a medias lloriqueando.

\- ¡Aye! Lucy hace caras graciosas cuando se asusta. – El niño cara de gato se llevó las manos a la boca intentando controlar su risa.

\- Además. – Dijo esta vez Natsu. – A mí me gusta la chica incógnita. – Me quedé callada y todos volvimos a ver la película.

… Con Gray y Juvia…

Juvia salía de la sala de cine hecha un mar de lágrimas, Gray iba a su lado intentando disimular que sus ojos venían un tanto rojos por contener las lágrimas.

Gray había querido que Juvia eligiera la película como recompensa y como se lo había aconsejado Lucy, la peli azul le interesó una película que le había recomendado su amiga Levy "Bajo la misma estrella" una película basada en el libro de John Green con el mismo título y que por cierto últimamente estaba muy de moda en Magnolia, la Loxar prácticamente arrastró al joven dentro de la sala para llegar a tiempo a ver la película.

Cualquiera diría que dentro de la sala, en un lugar tan oscuro, los dos solos, con el ruido de la película Juvia aprovecharía ese momento para conquistar a su conocido enamorado, pero no.

Apenas, el protagonista de la película salió a escena Juvia se olvidó de la existencia de Gray, el último estaba algo aturdido y sentía como si algo le faltara, pero con su lentitud no lograba captar que cosa era.

Eso fue hasta que Juvia comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente buscando el hombro de Gray para que le consolara.

Ahora, ya afuera de la sala Gray se sentía inconforme, si bien habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, pero no se han dirigido ni una palabra.

\- Umm… Juvia ¿Vamos a caminar un rato?

\- Ju-Juvia lo siente, pero declinare su oferta Gray, necesito asimilar lo de Gus-sama. – Gray no sabía porque se sentía tan raro escuchar su nombre de Juvia en ese mismo momento.

\- Entonces te iré a dejar. – Dijo algo desconcertado.

La pareja de jóvenes iba saliendo del recinto, cuando se encontraban fuera lograron percibir un gran escenario, a los alrededores el público abucheaba, ambos miraron curiosos lo que pasaba.

Un hombre de baja estatura se acercaba llorando, con su brazo derecho se tapaba los ojos, por lo que no vio cuando chocó con Juvia.

\- Lo siento, Gracias. – Dijo el pequeño hombre, a Gray le corrió una gota por la nuca _"¿Por qué dijo gracias?" _pensó.

\- No se preocupe, umm… Juvia se pregunta por qué esta usted llorando. – Dijo la peli azul para quedar a la misma altura.

\- Mi cantante se desmayó antes de comenzar la última canción del show, ahora no lo puedo terminar y todos me odian… Gracias.- Dijo lamentándose el hombrecillo.

\- Umm… ¡Ya sé! Gray-sama puede suplir a su cantante, estoy segura que él canta genial, no tiene porque agradecer. – Gray a su vez se golpeó la frente, definitivamente no quería cantar.

\- La chica no cantará a menos que sea con su pareja oficial… Gracias. – Dijo lamentándose.

\- ¡Entonces yo también cantaré!- Dijo animada la Loxar, al hombrecillo le comenzaron a brillar los ojos y llevó a rastras a los jóvenes hacia el escenario.

Como no había tiempo en el mismo escenario la peli azul eligió la canción, Gray agarró una guitarra, él sabía tocar aquel instrumento desde que tenía memoria, una de las competencia de su niñez con el peli rosa.

**[Everything Has Changed - Cover by Jasmine Thompson &amp; Gerald Ko]**

_[Juvia]__  
__All I knew this morning when I woke__  
__Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes__  
__and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

"Juvia sabe el porqué eligió esta canción, Juvia se siente muy identificada con su letra, de un día para otro Gray-sama no era un desconocido en la vida de Juvia, desde el comienzo lo amó con todo su corazón, simplemente todo de Gray-sama es perfecto."

_[Ambos]__  
__I just want to know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just want to know you know you know you__Cause all I know is we said hello__  
__And your eyes look like coming home__  
__All I know is a simple name, everything has changed__  
__All I know is we held the door__  
__You'll be mine and i'll be yours__  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Juvia comenzó la canción nerviosa, eso Gray lo notó, asique se acercó y la quedó mirando fijamente, si no tuviera las manos ocupadas con la guitarra, el joven le habría dado la mano como apoyo, pero por ahora se debería conformar con regalarle una sonrisa, que a su vez hacia derretir a la muchacha.

_[Gray]__  
__And all my walls stood tall painted blue__  
__But i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you.__  
__  
__And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind__  
__Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right_

"¡Kyaa! Juvia no puede creer que Gray-sama cante de aquella manera, desde ahora cantaremos más seguido, ¿Y si después de esta canción Gray-sama corresponde los sentimientos de Juvia y le pide casamiento? No, eso vendrá después ahora debo concentrarme en cantar."_  
_

_[Ambos]__  
__I just want to know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just want to know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just want to know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just want to know you know you know you__Cause all I know is we said hello__  
__And your eyes look like coming home__  
__All I know is a simple name, everything has changed__  
__All I know is we held the door__  
__You'll be mine and i'll be yours__  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

La pareja de cantantes ahora se encontraba un poco más animada y comenzaba a pasearse por el escenario y animar al público que estaba enternecidos con el canto de los jóvenes, Gray comenzó a sentir algo que no supo descifrar, solo sabía que no era en dirección al canto, era hacia Juvia.

_Come back and tell me why__  
__I'm feeling like i've missed you all this time__  
__And meet me there tonight__  
__And let me know that it's not all in my mind__[Juvia]__  
__I just want to know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just want to know you know you know you_

_[Ambos]  
__Cause all I know is we said hello__  
__And your eyes look like coming home__  
__All I know is a simple name, everything has changed__  
__All I know is we held the door__  
__You'll be mine and i'll be yours__  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

La canción terminó y la pareja de jóvenes agradeció al público por el apoyo, luego se fueron a casa alegres, y Gray un poco más satisfecho con la salida.

…

… Al terminar la película con Natsu y Lucy…

Estaba en un rincón meciéndome hacía adelante y atrás, nunca pensé que me desesperaría tanto ver zombies comiéndose a la gente y screamers de zombies que salían de la nada.

Unos brazos me rodearon, supe que era Natsu, pero yo seguía en un trance fatal, me levanto y me llevó hacia el sofá donde dormiría, cuidadosamente me arropó mientras sonreía, inflé los mofletes molesta, parece que le había divertido ver mis caras – Bufé.

La cara de Natsu se iba acercando a la mía, me alerté, ¿Natsu me va a besar? No puede ser, acaba de dejar claro que solo le gusta "la chica incognita".

Y me besó, no en la boca como yo estaba imaginando, si no en la mejilla, se acercó a mi oído y susurró un "Buenas noche Luce." Y partió en dirección a su habitación, a pesar del miedo quedé profundamente dormida, no sé si había sido parte del plan de Natsu, pero funcionó y yo lo agradezco.

…

Me estaban persiguiendo, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero no era suficiente nunca conseguía escapar de ellos y nunca lo haría, algo me lo decía, al comienzo venían de manera un tanto fantástica, como zombies que me perseguían por un campo abierto, los perdí subiéndome a uno de los pocos árboles del lugar.

Un libro me golpeo en la cabeza cuando aún seguía encaramada en aquel árbol, luego no fue uno, era 40 libros atacándome, trataba de defenderme, pero caí bruscamente al suelo, los libro voladores me rodeaban y abrían sus páginas, cuando pensé que nada podía ser más bizarro que esto… los libros comenzaron a hablar, con la voz de mi padre… "Lucy deja de hacer estupideces y estudia para que algún día puedas estar en la empresa Heartfilia" Era su odiosa voz, con su odiosa típica frase.

Me levanté y corrí, no sé porqué, después de todo no era una amenaza, pero mi corazón se mostraba inquieto y mis piernas avanzaban por si solas.

Llegué a una iglesia, me disponía a entrar cuando bajo las escaleras mis piernas cayeron al suelo por si solas, una música siniestra llegaba a mis oídos y escalofríos subían y bajaban por mi espalda.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse, rogaba porque mis piernas se recuperaran para correr de nuevo.

A la luz de una luna rojiza apareció una conocida cabellera rubia, avanzaba con su paso firme, hubiera preferido que fuera un zombie, quería gritar, llamar a mi madre, lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por mis ojos.

Cuando lo vi completo pude notar que no solo mi padre, se acercaba con su rostro amenazante ¡También era un zombie! Estaba manchado con sangre y una sonrisa cínica recorría su rostro, estaba loco, de la nada comenzó a reír a carcajadas, pensé que se burlaba de mí.

\- Oh mi pequeña ¿qué te han hecho? – Dijo rencorosamente.

Esas fueron las mismas palabras que usó cuando me encontró llorando en medio del pasillo del resort, dirigí mi mirada a la mano de mi padre, traía unos mechones blancos.

No, traía arrastrando a Mirajane, ahogué un grito del impacto, pero Jude comenzó a reír nuevamente como desquiciado.

\- No… - Dije con un hilo de voz. - ¡No! ¡MIRAJANE! – Fue un grito desgarrador el que salió de mi garganta.

Mi padre dejó de reírse, levantó a Mirajane del cabello, su cuerpo inerte aún mantenía los ojos abiertos, estaba cubierto de sangre, él tiró el cadáver encima de mí.

Rodeé a mi primera amiga entre mis brazos y lloré, cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos ya no era la Mirajane de ahora, era la encapuchada albina de aquella vez, abrió los ojos y se levantó separándose de mí, sonreí… pero ella no.

\- Zorra, rubia estúpida, no es por los viajes que no hacías amigos, idiota. – Dijo apuntándome con su índice, en su mirada solo había desprecio. – Traté de ayudarte y me diste la espalda, llorona, nadie quiere un amigo que te traiciona, estás sola.

Quedé muda ante sus palabras ¿Realmente eso pensaba de mí? Vi como Mirajane comenzaba a sangrar de la boca, luego de 5 segundos cayó al suelo y por fin corrí, consciente de que Jude venía atrás mío, venia gritando "Oh mi pequeña ¿Qué te han hecho?" su voz comenzó a hacer eco en mis oídos.

Llegué a un pozo y mi padre desapareció junto con su voz, por curiosidad me asomé el pozo y vi mi reflejo, el agua se perturbó cambiando mi apariencia, ahora a la que veía era a mi madre, más bien el retrato de ella que estaba en la casa, donde salía ella con su vestido favorito de perfil.

El cuadro comenzó a moverse, Layla me miró y sonrió amablemente, mis miedos se fueron con esa sonrisa, ahora todo estaría bien.

\- Mi niña, no estás sola… ven con mamá…- Por alguna razón mi voz no salía, quería decirle que la extrañaba mucho, pero que no podía ir, ella estaba muerta.

En eso mi madre saca sus manos del reflejo del pozo, pensé que querría darme un abrazo antes de desaparecer, pero no fue así.

Con sus manos en mi cuello comenzó a ahorcarme fuertemente, no podía respirar, traté de quitarla de encima, pero apenas toque sus manos mi madre me impulso hacia el fondo de pozo.

Tenía mi cuerpo metido hasta la cintura, con mis piernas trataba de hacerme impulso para salir, pero Layla no soltaba y a su vez susurraba cosas como "Ven con mamá… no estarás sola"

Fue entonces que con mis manos impulse la cabeza de mi madre contra una de las paredes del pozo, sus manos soltaron mi cuello y su cuerpo se fue hundiendo dentro del pozo, sus ojos se dirigieron a mí y con su mirada dijo en un susurro "Mi hija me ha matado…"

…

Desperté jadeando, con lágrimas, en los ojos, Happy estaba encima de mío sobándose los ojos, me miró con curiosidad y pena, cuando recuperé el habla largué un suspiro.

\- Tranquilo, solo he tenido una fea pesadilla…

\- Lushe… sigues llorando. – Dijo acercándose lo suficiente como para abrazarme consoladoramente.

\- Estaré bien, tú ve a dormir.- El asintió y caminó hacia la azotea.

No estaba bien, no estaba nada bien, nunca había tenido ese sueño desde que escapé de la casa, normalmente iría donde Levy para que me hiciera compañía, pero ahora estaba en la casa de los Dragneel, tal vez se ofendan si me voy, luego de un rato me decidí.

\- Natsu… Nee Natsu… - Dije en susurro zarandeándolo.

\- Umm… ¿Luce?...- Dijo adormilado, no pude evitar pensar que se veía muy tierno así. - ¡¿Estás llorando?!

\- N-no es eso… - Balbuceé. – Tu-tuve una pesadilla… tengo miedo… - Dije apenada. - ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Natsu tomó mis mejillas y comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas, luego se corrió a un lado para dejarme espacio en la cama. Me acurruque a su lado y él me rodeó con sus brazos, me sentía segura en ese lugar, todos mis miedos se iban, solo estábamos los dos.

\- Duerme –me pide-. Si las pesadillas vienen por ti, yo lucharé contra ellas.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Con mis propias manos, obviamente.

Reí y agradecí internamente a la oscuridad por ocultar mi sonrojo, luego de 5 minutos quedé dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…[**N/A:** Las 3 últimas líneas de dialogo son referentes a una parte de "Insurgente" de Verónica Roth, uno de mis libro favoritos.]…

Desperté temprano, tarde unos segundos en notar que seguía entre los brazos de Natsu, ágilmente me deslice y me dirigí al baño a lavarme los dientes y la cara, como recompensa a Natsu que me protegió de mis pesadillas y a Happy que vino a verme preocupado en la noche tenía pensado hacerles un rico desayuno.

Luego de unos minutos terminé los Waffles, agregué un poco de salsa de caramelo, también comencé a hervir agua para tomar café con leche.

Estaba intentando alcanzar el tazón de la repisa de arriba cuando siento unas manos en la cadera que me impulsan hacia arriba y luego de que yo tomara el tazón me bajó cuidadosamente.

Giré sobre mis talones, era Natsu que me miraba con una sonrisa un tanto adormilada, luego comenzó a olisquear el lugar, reí ante las caras que ponía.

\- Os he cocinado Waffles ¿Te gustan? – Juraría que en ese momento aparecieron estrellas en los ojos del Dragneel mayor, salió corriendo del lugar, pensé que iba a comerse lo que había preparado, me relajé cuando noté que había ido a buscar a Happy.

Comimos felices, alagaron mi comida y Natsu dijo que debíamos hacer apuestas más seguido, también hablamos cosas sin sentido e hicimos planes para este fin de semana.

…

Fue una semana entretenida a pesar de tener que cocinar, siempre me alegraban, la pesadilla no me preocupó nunca más, en mi corazón solo había felicidad y amor.

Bueno, también fue un poco raro, sobre todo por el último día que tuve que vivir con los Dragneel.

Después del primer día dormí siempre en mi sofá, hasta que aparecía Natsu o Happy para despertarme.

Pero aquella noche del jueves como a eso de las 3 de la mañana sentí como un bulto caía encima de mí.

Desperté pensando en lo peor, algo como un ladrón o Happy que le había pasado algo, tal vez sería un fantasma que quería penarme, pero no. Natsu se las había dado de sonámbulo y comenzó a caminar dormido desde su cama y en el camino tropezó con la mía, cuando cayó encima de mí comenzó a olisquear mi cabello y grito:

\- ¡Lucee! Siempre tú fuiste la chica anónima… - Quedé muda, no sabía si lo había dicho porque lo había soñado, o si de verdad sabía que era yo.

Pero quedó dormido y yo no pude saber nada, lo tiré con "delicadeza" de mi cama y lo arrastré con aún más "delicadeza" a su cama, no sé cómo no despertó.

Al despertar para ir al instituto el día viernes obviamente no le dije nada, pero le pregunté a Happy si Natsu era sonámbulo, el negó dijo que rara vez le había pasado, que le pasa cuando algo le preocupa.

Me pregunte si la "chica anónima" era la culpable de sus preocupaciones.

Eso no fue lo único raro de esa mañana, habíamos pasado a comprar un café en el camino al instituto, no llevábamos mucho de avanzado cuando Natsu me toma de la muñeca y comenzamos a correr, le pregunté qué pasaba "Nos están siguiendo" vale, entre las mil cosas que me podía decir nunca imaginé que fuera eso, pero giré mi cabeza un poco y efectivamente tres hombres venían atrás de nosotros.

Por suerte Natsu encontró una forma de escabullirnos por la puerta trasera de una casa y los perdimos, aunque he de admitir que me dejó un tanto perturbada, podría ser que… no, definitivamente no, eso es llevarlo muy lejos.

Cambiando de tema, otra cosa que ocurrió durante la semana, le pedí a Mirajane que me guardara la carta hasta que volviera a mi casa, con los intrusos que son los Dragneel podrían revisar mis cosas y encontrarla, Mira-san aceptó amablemente.

Ahora mismo estaba en la segunda clase del día viernes, los murmullos de "la chica anónima" se había disipado, excepto por…

\- ¡Lucee! A Max no le quedan más cámaras del show ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? – Dijo con tono deprimido, estuve tentada a decirle "olvidarte de ella" pero sería muy sospechoso o incluso parecería celosa.

\- Tranquilo, ella no podrá permanecer oculta para siempre… – Y eso era uno de mis mayores temores ¡Demonios Lucy! ¿Por qué le das esperanzas de seguir?

El sonrió, oh su sonrisa… me di una cachetada mental, que no fue tan mental… y ahora Natsu me miraba con curiosidad mientras yo me sobaba la mejilla.

En eso entró el profesor de biología Warrod Cken, catalogado como uno de los 10 profesores santos por el consejo estudiantil, tiene el 4ª lugar, aunque no tiene el respeto que se merece en el instituto, bueno, no le puedes pedir mucho respeto si estamos hablando de Fairy Tail.

\- Alumnos el viernes pasado hicimos el evento del karaoke con el fin de recaudar fondos para hacer un viaje, bueno, ¡Iremos a la playa! – Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a festejar, Cana sacó un barril de cerveza y por poco se atraganta, Max empezó a regalar unos CD's de Bruno Mars, Elfman comenzó a gritar "Hombre" mientras corría por la sala. – Era broma. – Dijo de la nada Warrod-sensei.

Todos pararon en seco lo que hacían, era como si hubieran estado jugando al "congelado", un profundo silencio corrió por la sala, pero Warrod-sensei seguía manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- Iremos a conocer e investigar unas ruinas al este de Magnolia, partimos ahora mismo asique arréglense. – Dijo seriamente, los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas. – Era broma. – El alumnado cayó de espaldas ante el profesor troll.

\- Partimos el lunes y nos quedaremos hasta el jueves. – Dijo el director Makarov entrando a la sala. – Natsu, el profesor Warrod y Wendy han conseguido una cura para que no te marees en el camino. – El aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido, cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a hacer alabanzas. – Era broma.

Warrod-sensei y el director Makarov chocaron las palmas entre risas, el alumnado se les unió, excepto Natsu quien se fue a llorar a un rincón.

\- Hagan sus maletas este fin de semana, adiós. – Y Makarov se fue. – Oh y Cana, ven conmigo, no se puede beber en clases.

Haciendo un análisis más profundo de Warrod-sensei es raro que aún no nos hayamos acostumbrado a sus "bromas" bueno, ¡Es que las dice tan seriamente!, es normal tener en tu cuaderno escrito algunos apuntes tachados fieramente porque después de todo… era una broma.

Natsu se sentó nuevamente frente mío cabizbajo, pensé en una manera de animarlo, luego de un rato le toqué el hombro.

\- Natsu no te preocupes, a donde sea que vayamos si estamos todos juntos será divertido, aparte algún día encontraremos un antídoto para tu mareo. – Natsu giró a verme con lagrimillas en los ojos.

\- ¡Buaah! Lucee eres tan tierna. – Todos se giraron a vernos, y yo me oculté apenada. El profesor de biología interrumpió su clase y nos dirigió una mirada fría.

\- Dragneel, Heartfilia ¡fuera! – Refunfuñé era la segunda vez en el año que me sacaban por culpa de Natsu, iba a salir de la sala con Natsu atrás mío cuando… - Era broma, siéntense.

Definitivamente algún día lo golpearé pensé con un tic en el ojo, ¡Un carajo si es el 4ª o el 1ª profesor santo!

…

Tocaron para receso y salí de la sala donde en el marco de la puerta estaba Max vendiendo lo apuntes de la clase. A su lado estaban Gajeel y Levy-chan peleando, de repente el Redfox le robó un beso, al otro lado estaba… ¡¿ESPERA QUÉ?! Me sobé los ojos y efectivamente estaba ahí la pareja de jóvenes sonrojados, gruñí, era una de las mejores amigas de Levy-chan ¡y ella no me contaba sus avances con Gajeel! Bueno si de secreto hablamos no es como si pudiera alegar algo…

Seguí en mi camino, después hablaría con Levy-chan, estaba en ese pensamiento cuando choqué con Juvia.

\- Juvia lo siente Lucy-san. – Dijo apenada.

\- Lucy, llevo un año diciéndote que me llames Lucy, además yo también ando distraída. – La Loxar bajó la mirada. – ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Bueno… tal vez Lucy pueda ayudar a Juvia… - Dijo tímida.

\- ¡Claro! Si quieres vamos afuera a hablar más tranquilas. – Ella asintió con la cabeza y partimos, encontramos unas bancas, en las que hablé con Mirajane hace una semana y nos sentamos.

\- Lucy, este es un secreto muy grande para mí. – Me impresionó, era la primera vez que la peli usar hablaba en primera persona. – No quiero que pienses que no te tengo confianza, pero…

\- Quieres un secreto mío a cambio, como si fuera un pacto. – Dije adivinando sus pensamientos. – No te preocupes, pero si es de Gray… no es tan secreto que digamos. – Juvia se ruborizó, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- Es el secreto mejor guardado mío, pero me está atormentando últimamente.

\- Entonces habla, yo te responderé con mi mayor secreto.

\- Mi padre tiene grandes negocios pesqueros a lo largo del continente, muchas familias dependen por su sustento de trabajo de la empresa, pero últimamente ha habido problemas, estos problemas ya llevan una década y… mi padre… - Dijo con un hilo de voz. – Mi padre quiere casarme ¡Yo no quiero! Yo… yo… ¡Yo amo a Gray-sama! Pero es tanto el peso que ponen sobre mi espalda que no lo soporto, me terminaré quebrando.

Me rompía el corazón verla así, Juvia sollozaba tratando de ser fuerte para seguir contándome, la abracé y ella me correspondió el abrazo con necesidad de ser consolada.

\- No sé qué hacer…- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- Eres de corazón tan puro Juvia, pero no puedes interponer tu felicidad por la de otros, hay más posibilidades que casarte con alguien que no quieres, con tu inteligencia seguro que salvan la pesquera ¡Hay solución! Y yo te ayudaré a encontrarla, aparte… ¿Le has comentado a tu padre que no te quieres casar? – Juvia negó con la cabeza.

\- Juvia tiene miedo de decepcionar a su padre…

\- Entiendo como te sientes, pero sería más fatal que te decepcionaras a ti misma…

\- Y… ¿a ti te decepciono?... Lucy.

\- No ¡¿Cómo crees?! – Dije sonriendo. – Eres mi amiga, cual sea tu decisión yo te apoyaré. – Ella sonrió, aún algo triste… - No estás como para entrar a clases ¿Me equivoco? – Juvia negó con la cabeza. – Entonces te mostraré mi secreto, aunque no sé si te anime.

La llevé al salón de música, la campana había tocado hace unos 5 minutos por lo que los pasillos deberían estar despejados.

Espié la sala, no había nadie, llamé a Juvia que entrará, la aludida estaba un poco de mejor humor.

\- Tendrás que acompañarme, veamos si descubres mi secreto antes de que te lo diga. –Dije un tanto nerviosa, sería la primera vez después de mi trauma que canto en frente de alguien por voluntad. – Conoces la letra de "Safe and Sound"?

-¡A Juvia le gusta mucho esa canción! – Suspiré…

\- Bien… aquí vamos… - Dije con pesadez.

**[Safe and Sound - Cover by Tiffany Alvord &amp; Megan Nicole****]**

Tomé la guitarra y me disponía a cantar, pero no podía, los nervios me lo impedían, tenía la mirada de Juvia fija en mí, baje la mirada, Juvia pareció entender lo que pasaba porque tomó de mi mano y comenzó a cantar.

_[Juvia]_

_I remember tears streaming down your face__  
__When I said, I'll never let you go__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone__  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Eso fue suficiente como para darme ánimos a cantar, por suerte reaccioné a tiempo para unirme al coro de la canción.

_[Ambas]__Just close your eyes_

_[Lucy]__  
__The sun is going down_

_[Ambas]__  
__You'll be alright_

_[Lucy]__  
__No one can hurt you now_

_[Ambas]__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

_[Lucy]  
__Don't you dare look out your window darling__  
__Everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on_

Juvia me miró impresionada, tal vez ya me descubrió, luego me sonrió y comenzó a bailar por la sala, contagiada de su ánimo comencé a danzar con ella.

_[Ambas]__  
__Hold on to this lullaby__  
__Even when the music's gone__  
gone  
__Just close your eyes_

_[Juvia]__  
__The sun is going down_

_[Ambas]__  
__You'll be alright_

_[Juvia]_

_No one can hurt you now_

_[Ambas]__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

Realmente parecíamos musas bailando ballet y cantando esta canción, pero lo podía hacer, puedo superar mi miedo y no solo eso, lo haré y cuando lo haga le diré a Natsu que cante conmigo, bueno… solo si ya se ha enamorado de mí por quien soy.

_[Ambas comienzan a tararear la canción]  
__Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound…_

_[Lucy]  
__Safe and sound_

La canción terminó y Juvia se acercó alegre a mí, tomó de mis muñecas y comenzamos a dar vueltas mientras reíamos.

\- ¡Eso fue genial! Casi tan genial como cuando canté con Gray-sama. – Dijo Juvia sonriendo.

\- ¡Wow! No sabía que habías cantado con Gray, felicidades.

\- Sera que Lucy es mi rival del amor. – Dijo con mirada desconfiada.

\- No, nada de eso. – Dije mientras una gota caía por mi nuca.

\- Bueno, entiendo que cantes genial, muy genial, es la mejor voz que he escuchado, pero no entiendo de que va tu secreto.

\- Bueno…- Dije incomoda, pensaba abortar, pero le había prometido que le diría mi secreto a Juvia y cumpliré. – Verás… son dos secretos… Primero, por un trauma infantil que me provocó mi padre tengo pánico escénico desde los 6 años, si quieres luego te cuento esa historia… La segunda… Yo… pu-pues… - Comencé a balbucear, oh no. – Yo soy la chi-chica anónima del… ka-karaoke.

Juvia se llevó las manos a la boca, justo la expresión que temía… Comenzó a ahogar gritos mientras saltaba por el lugar ¿Dónde se va la tímida Juvia cuando más se necesita? Le tapé la boca con una mano y con el dedo índice de la mano desocupada me la llevé a los labios haciendo ademán de que se callara.

\- Nadie se puede enterar Juvia, es de suma importancia, solo lo sabe Mira-san porque ella me escogió. – Juvia asintió con la cabeza y entonces quité mi mano.

\- Déjame escuchar tu voz, por favor Lucy…

\- Yo… esto… - Dije avergonzada.

\- Aparte puedes intentar superar tu pánico escénico. – Asentí y tomé la guitarra nuevamente.

**[ Am I Wrong – Tiffany Alvord Cover]**

[**N/A:** Sí, me gustan mucho los Covers jaja ¡Sigan disfrutando!]

_[Lucy]_

Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos para concentrarme y ayudarme a pensar que estoy sola, comencé.

_Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay? __  
__Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way? __  
__I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing __  
__Just cause everybody doing what they all do __  
__If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow __  
__I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home _

Pestañé vi que Juvia me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en rostro, me cohibí y volví a cerrar mis ojos, no estaba saliendo tan fácil como pensaba.

_So am I wrong? __  
__For thinking that we could be something for real? __  
__Now am I wrong? __  
__For trying to reach the things that I can't see? __  
__But that's just how I feel, __  
__That's just how I feel __  
__That's just how I feel __  
__Trying to reach the things that I can't see _

_Am I tripping for having a vision? __  
__My prediction: I'm a be on the top of the world _

Lo estaba haciendo bien ¿Cierto? No tenía de qué avergonzarme, debía abrir mis ojos y mostrarle a mi padre que todos sus títeres no me afectan, pero primero debo demostrármelo a mí.

_Walk your walk and don't look back, always do what you decide __  
__Don't let them control your life, that's just how I feel _

_Fight for yours and don't let go, don't let them compare you, no __  
__Don't worry, you're not alone, that's just how we feel _

Abrí mis ojos…

_Am I wrong? __  
__For thinking that we could be something for real? __  
__(Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah) __  
__Now am I wrong? __  
__For trying to reach the things that I can't see? __  
__(Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah) __  
__But that's just how I feel __  
__That's just how I feel __  
__That's just how I feel __  
__Trying to reach the things that I can't see _

Vi que Juvia no sonreía, simplemente me miraba impresionada como intentando memorizar cada nota que cantaba, ¿eso es bueno o malo? Debe ser bueno ¡Lo estoy logrando!

_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong __  
__I don't wanna be right, right __  
__If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong __  
__I don't wanna be right_

"Esa niñita rubia jura que sabe cantar, parecía un cerdo chillando." No…

_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong __  
__I don't wanna be right, right __  
__If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong __  
__I don't wanna be right _

No puedo… he cerrado mis ojos de nuevo… necesito pensar que estoy sola o saldré corriendo

_So am I wrong? __  
__For thinking that we could be something for real? __  
__Now am I wrong? __  
__For trying to reach the things that I can't see? __  
__But that's just how I feel __  
__That's just how I feel __  
__That's just how I feel __  
__Trying to reach the things that I can't see__  
_

Terminó la canción y Juvia comenzó a aplaudir sonriente, pero yo no, yo comencé a llorar, era débil, por eso no pude defender a Mira-san aquella vez.

\- ¡NO PUEDO! – Grité llorando, para después escapar de la sala, siempre escapaba… de mi padre, de Juvia, de mis miedos, de la realidad.

…

\- Ummm… ¡Natsu-san! ¡Natsu-san! Algo ha pasado con Lucy, debemos encontrarla.

\- ¡¿Qu-Qué pasó?! ¿¡Qué le hicieron!?

\- Yo… no lo sé ¡La vi correr llorando! – Dijo Juvia intentando salvar el secreto de su amiga, Natsu tomó a la peli azul por los hombros.

\- Si alguien le hizo algo a Luce lo moleré a palos, tenlo claro y no ocultes nada. – Dijo Natsu con ira. "_Jude" _ pensó la Loxar, pero solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

**_ Uff que natsu más agresivo, (aww he's worried about his baby) ajjaja gracias por leer k'bros_**

**_* ¿Saben? la canción del karaoke del primer capítulo es mi favorita, amo la voz de Chrissy constanza :3_**

**_Flor Carmesi: Hola! si lo tomé en cuenta xD gracias y ¡sigue leyendo más! :D_**

**_Señor anónim : no es tan patético, lo hago porque cuando paso mucho tiempo sin inspirarme dejo la historia de lado, si les pido review y ustedes lo hacen me sentiré responsable y bueno sacaré la inspiración de cualquier lado(?) eso :P_**

**_Vanilla-chi y Ryu-chan: o.0 estoy segura de que antes solo era Vanilla-chi, en fin gracias eres muy adorable Q.Q jajajaj Mira es muy chuuu, yo quiero ir con ellas a comer pizza en Italia xD_**

**_KuroUsagi0101: aquí está (: espero que disfrutes leyendo_**

**_superpepe1098: ya vendrá, ya vendrá, Lucy puede hacer de detective si quiere jajaja._**

**_Anisa-Dragneel: Shhh 77 ajjajaja yo creo que en unos 2 capítulos sabrán quien es el misterioso cantante del que se flechó Lucy, veamos que hace Natsu al respecto Q.Q_**

**_Gracias por dejar su review! Joder esta semana tengo un billón de cosas x.x, bueno ahí me hago tiempo de mover mis dedos jajajaja_**

**_Se despide Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!_**


	4. Superando miedos

**_ Estoy agitada x.x acabo de llegar a casa porque tenía que preparar una disertación sobre Franklin Roosevelt en inglés jajjaa ¡Pero aquí estoy!_**

**_Nuevamente agradezco su apoyo, y espero que disfruten de la lectura para saciar su sed de letras jajaja :D_**

**_\- Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._**

**_\- 7337 palabras 0.0 ¡OMFG!_**

**_\- Actualizo el fin de semana (:_**

* * *

¿Quién es la cantante?: capítulo 4

**Enfrentando miedos.**

_\- Si alguien le hizo algo a Luce lo moleré a palos, tenlo claro y no me ocultes nada. – Dijo Natsu con ira. "Jude" pensó la Loxar, pero solo asintió con la cabeza._

… Al rato en el parque…

La peliroja maldecía entre jadeos, mientras sostenía su cuerpo a costa de un poste. Decidió a dejarse caer sobre un banco del parque mientras observaba entre la gente en busca de una cabellera rubia.

\- Maldición, hay que encontrarla rápido. – Se dijo a sí misma intentando controlar su respiración.

\- ¿Erza? ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? Te ves mal, déjame ayudarte.

\- Jerall… - El chico la tomo del brazo para ayudarla a caminar, pero quedó sorprendido cuando la peliroja se detuvo. – No, detente, Lucy ha escapado del colegio sin decirle a nadie, estoy preocupada, ella no es de las que hacen ese tipo de cosas sin una razón importante.

\- Ya veo… entonces descansa un momento, cuando estés mejor yo te ayudaré a buscarla. – Dijo sonriente el joven tatuado. - ¿Aceptas?

\- De acuerdo. – Ella se sentó nuevamente en el banco recelosa, no pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando de golpe un intenso rojo inundó su rostro. – A Ul-Ultear le… le puede molestar…, ya sabes, que te… que te vean junto a mí. – Dijo entre balbuceos.

Jerall se sentó al lado de ella en la banca, la miró con diversión. Sacó de su bolso una botella de agua y se la entregó. - ¿A Ultear debería molestarle verme contigo? – Dijo inocentemente, Erza solo atinó a tirar de su boca toda el agua recién ingerida. El muchacho rió con ganas al ver como Erza apartaba la vista enormemente avergonzada al lado opuesto de donde estaba él.

\- No lo sé ¡Por eso te pregunto! – Se levantó sin mirar a Jerall. – Vamos, debo encontrar a Lucy. – Él rápidamente la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

\- No sé qué relación te imagines entre Ultear y yo, pero créeme cuando te digo que si buscara una relación amorosa con alguien… buscaría a alguien como tú. – Erza inspeccionó cuidadosamente su rostro en busca de algún rastro de burla o mentira, pero no encontró nada de eso.

Incómodo Jerral pasó su mano desocupada por el pelo, mientras que con la otra mano, que estaba sujeta a la muñeca de Erza la arrastró para comenzar la búsqueda a Lucy.

\- … - suspiró.- Yo también buscaría a alguien como tú, Jerall.

… Una hora después…

Estaba a unas cuadras de llegar a mi casa luego de caminar un tiempo por el parque, me había servido para reflexionar sobre lo que pasó en la sala de música, me siento mal, no debí irme así, Juvia debe estar preocupada, aparte no he comido nada y estoy muerta de cansada, bueno después de todo es viernes, más rato le llamaré a Juvia diciéndole que todo está bien.

Supongo que lo que reflexioné es que no ha pasado más de una semana en la que me di cuenta del engaño de mi padre, en la que me di cuenta que puedo recuperarme de mi trauma desde hace 11 años, necesito tiempo y tomármelo con calma, esta batalla la ha ganado el trauma, pero la guerra la ganaré yo.

Saqué mis llaves para abrir la puerta de mi casa, me alerté al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de adentro, un plato cayendo al suelo ¿Están asaltando mi casa? Saqué el gas pimienta de mi bolso para defenderme, abrí la puerta silenciosamente y caí al suelo.

Un florero me impacto y ahora estaba tirada en el suelo mirando adentro ¡Era un completo desastre! Quedé con la boca abierta, anonadada, furiosa… mi casa era un caos.

Una cabellera rosa apareció en mi vista, primero puso una cara de confundido, luego impresionado, luego feliz y luego furioso… espera, ¿Furioso? ¡Aquí la única que puede estar furiosa soy yo!

\- ¡Me debes una explicación! – Gritamos al unísono.

\- No te debo explicar nada, ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi casa?! ¡Eres un maldito capullo! – Dije levantándome y agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, pronto su mirada fue aún más furiosa.

\- ¿Tienes idea que toda Magnolia te está buscando? ¡Saliste corriendo del instituto y nadie sabe porqué! Vine aquí pensando que encontraría alguna respuesta… ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo maldición! ¡Al menos intenta no parecer una niña mimada a la próxima!– Gritó iba a irse, pero lo detuve.

\- No me llames niña mimada, ¡No sabes lo que ha pasado! Eres un impulsivo. – Le dije entre dientes.

\- ¡No lo sé porque no me lo has contado! ¡Traidora! – Dijo exaltado abrí los ojos estupefacta.

\- ¡Qué te den por culo! – grité

-…

-…

-…

\- Tienes razón, fui muy inmadura – Dije con una mezcla de sentimientos, por tratarlo así y por como él me trató. – Yo necesitaba pensar a solas, no le dije a nadie… yo… - Natsu de improviso me abrazó, me hizo sentir mejor, como siempre lo hace…

\- Lo siento… yo no debí gritarte – Dijo con tono suave. - ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – _Mierda, mierda, mil veces mierda_, Natsu comenzó a acariciar mi espalda como si estuviera consolándome, si supiera las mariposas que me provocan esas caricias…

\- Yo… de-debería avisarle a Ju-Juvia que estoy bien… - Dije apartándome de ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba, corrí adentro de casa para evitar preguntas, esquivando muebles en el suelo, platos rotos, pedazos de papeles. - ¡Natsu ordena esto antes de que te saque a palos de acá! – Marqué el número de Juvia, no marcó ni tres veces cuando sentí que contestaban.

\- ¿Natsu-san? ¿Hay noticias de Lucy? – Dijo notablemente preocupada la Loxar.

\- Soy yo Juvia, estoy bien, lamento preocuparte, no debí de irme así… Tal vez el lunes te explique mejor.

\- ¡Lucy! ¿Todo bien? ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! Gray-sama está conmigo buscándote.

\- Oh bien. – Reí. – Si, todo perfecto, caminar me sirvió para pensar, supongo que es muy pronto para… - Recordé la presencia de Natsu y callé, Juvia a su vez no preguntó.

\- Entiendo… espero juntarme contigo de nuevo a…. – "_a cantar" _pensé consciente de que no lo había dicho porque Gray estaba con ella.

\- ¡Seguro que sí! – Dije alegre.

\- ¡Oh Lucy! Mientras "conversábamos" puse algo en tu mochila, algo que me entregó Mira-san, bueno me voy, adiós. – Y colgó.

Giré sobre mis talones y vi a Natsu barriendo los platos rotos, sonreí sin darme cuenta. De repente tocaron la puerta, Natsu fue a abrir y yo fui tras él.

Era un cartero, preguntó por mí y yo asentí, entregó una carta que la tomó Natsu mientras yo firmaba, no sabía que aún habían carteros en este tiempo, es algo… anticuado, o más bien formal, cuando el cartero se fue me giré para pedirle la carta a Natsu, quien tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, me preocupé.

\- Natsu ¿me puedes pasar la carta? – Dije cuidadosamente, el parece haber reaccionado porque me sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, la carta, no necesitas esto Luce, olvidémonos de esto. – Dijo infantilmente, pero no caí, estaba nervioso, pude notarlo, en su cara y su risa nerviosa, debe ser por la carta.

\- ¿Qué es esa carta? – Dije un tanto molesta, el bufó y se fue hacia mi pieza, yo lo seguí.

\- Nada interesante, ¿sabes? quiero quemarla, ¡será divertido! – Dijo saltando, estaba comenzando a colmar mi paciencia.

Comencé a intentar alcanzar la carta, pero el siendo más alto la alzó, de ese modo mis saltos eran inútiles, me sentí frustrada, entonces me subí a una silla y el comenzó a correr.

Estábamos corriendo por toda la casa tras la carta, yo persiguiéndola y él ocultándola. Lo acorralé en una de las paredes, no tenía salida, tendría que pasarme la carta, de lo contrario haría uso de mi escoba, y no con buenos fines.

Pero no, me tomo como saco de patatas, comencé a golpearlo, y darle patadas, pero no servía de nada, por lo contrario, caímos en el sofá, él encima de mí.

Por el esfuerzo de la persecución teníamos nuestras respiraciones aceleradas, cualquiera que nos viera malpensaría la situación, pero decidí aprovechar, Natsu estaba nervioso, pude notarlo, le acaricié el cabello y el cuello, el me miraba el rostro detenidamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Entonces acerqué mi cara, sentía su aliento sobre mi boca, él no se separaba, incluso también comenzó a cercarse, hubiera sido un lindo momento de no ser que mi cometido era otro _zass _y le quité la carta, luego me deslicé ágilmente bajo su cuerpo, que por lo visto trataba de entender que había sucedido, reí silenciosamente al ver su expresión de desconcierto.

Iba a ver abrir la carta, cuando pensé primero en ver el emisor, giré la carta, se veía borroso, seguramente cuando Natsu pasó sus dedos encima comenzó a borrarse, pero aún se notaba algo…

\- ¡Lucy no! No lo veas… - Gritó, pero lo ignoré.

"_Jude Heartfilia" _ ¿Papá? ¿Papá me ha escrito una carta? ¿Por qué… por qué después de 2 años se acuerda de mi existencia? ¿Por qué ahora que sé las cosas horrorosas que me hizo?

Escuché que Natsu maldecía, entonces corrí hacia mi habitación para que no se le ocurriera quitarme la carta y poder leerla tranquila, Natsu intentó seguirme, pero fui más rápida.

Me recosté de espaldas a la puerta, sintiendo los golpes y maldiciones de Natsu al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando estas cesaron pregunté si él seguía ahí, cuando recibí su afirmación abrí la puerta.

\- Promete que me acompañaras a leer la carta y no me la quitaras. – Dije haciendo puchero el asintió más tranquilo.

Nos recostamos a los pies de mi cama, Natsu tenía su vista sobre mí, me sentí incomoda cuando recordé que casi nos besábamos, suspiré pesadamente y abrí la carta, mis manos temblaban, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta todos sabían que mi padre siempre fue alguien que creara temores en mí.

\- Ha… Has si-sido muy imprudente Lu-Lucy… - Tartamudee, Natsu sacó la carta de entre mis manos, iba a protestar cuando me calló con su mano.

\- No puedes leer así, déjamelo a mí, prometo no saltarme nada. – Suspiré y asentí.

\- "_Has sido muy imprudente Lucy, irte de la casa de un día para otro es ser bastante egoísta ¿no crees?_ – Comenzó Natsu frunciendo el ceño. –_Supongo que también tuve un poco la culpa, por eso es que te he dado dos años de libertad, pero se ha acabado ¿lo entiendes? Todos tus jueguitos acabaron._ – Natsu comenzó a hacer una mueca molesta mientras leía, también comenzó a arrugar el papel entre sus dedos.

_Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que si no…._ – Natsu se detuvo y me miró, en u expresión parecía como si estuviera debatiendo algo, ¿me querrá ocultar algo?

\- Natsu… lee toda la carta, me lo has prometido… - El asintió pesadamente y se dispuso a continuar.

\- _Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que si no vuelves por tu voluntad… te traeré a la fuerza, aquellos hombres que viste esta mañana trabajan para mí._

_Si no quieres ver a nadie de tus conocidos lastimado vendrás rápidamente, de lo contrario anda despidiéndote de tus "amigos"._

_Te daré plazo hasta este lunes, después de ese día comenzaré a atacar, tal vez comience con el peli rosa que andabas hoy en la mañana, te recuerdo que debes mantenerte castra hasta cuando yo te quiera casar con alguien._

_Jude Heartfilia."_

Natsu terminó de leer la carta y me miró, yo lo sabía aunque estuviera mirando el suelo, dijo algo, pero no lo escuché, me sentía tan vacía ahora mismo ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero irme, yo quiero… ¡Yo quiero a Fairy Tail! Mi padre no puede quitármelo, ¡me niego!

Unos brazos me rodearon ¿Quién sería? No importa, debo hacer algo, no pueden atacarlos por mi culpa, alguien seguía hablando y yo seguía sin escuchar, mi mirada estaba perdida.

Entonces como si algo hiciera _click_ en mi cerebro me levanté, no dije nada, abrí mi armario y de la parte superior saqué una maleta, iba a enfrentar mis miedos, debo terminar con esto ahora, escuche un grito, mire en esa dirección.

Era Natsu, estaba gritando furioso, pero tenía angustia en sus ojos y con algo de… ¿dolor?

\- ¡Luce no puedes ir! No te lo permitiré así tenga que amarrarte en una silla en la azotea de mi casa ¡no iras! – Me gritaba desesperado, me envolvió entre sus brazos.

\- Pero debo ir… - Dije con un hilo de voz.

\- ¡No! – Dijo mientras pasaba su nariz por mi cuello. - ¡No! No… no… no me dejes…

\- No pienso dejarlos… - Sentía como mis lagrimas rodaban por mi mejillas. – Porque yo amo Fairy Tail, pero… por eso mismo debo ir… ahora.

Me separé lentamente del abrazo, Natsu me miraba estupefacto. Por mi parte sacaba ropa y la dejaba en la maleta, Natsu cayó al suelo sin decir una palabra.

\- Entonces… ¿volverás? – Dijo el Dragneel mientras me miraba, esos profundos ojos jade…

\- Sí – Dije decidida. – Me ha cabreado, él no se va a meter con mis amigos, no se lo permitiré.

Me sentía más recuperada del shock, estaba decidida, terminaría con esto. Mire de reojo a Natsu, me miraba con sorpresa, luego sonrió.

\- ¡Entonces solo vas a ir a darle la que se merece! Iré contigo. – Dijo saltando, no sé porque pero él siempre me saca una sonrisa, aún así…

\- Natsu… no lo sé, digo… me gustaría, en serio, siempre me apoyas, pero… umm… es cosa de familia. – Dijo un poco incomoda. – No quisiera que tuvieras problemas por mi culpa. – Agregué apenada.

\- Entonces Luce, espero que entiendas que dejó de ser cosa de familia cuando amenazó al chico pelirosa del cual sospecha que le ha quitado la castidad a su hija. – Lo dijo tan simplemente, pero aún así no pude evitar sonrojarme fuertemente ¿es que no se da cuenta de lo que dice?

\- Está bien, ven conmigo entonces.

Natsu salió corriendo, supongo que a hacer sus maletas.

Por mi parte, sentí mi estómago rugir, es normal, supongo, después de todo no había almorzado ni cenado, me levante del suelo y caminé hacia la puerta. Me percaté de algo al tocar la manilla de la puerta, vacilé un poco y luego entre nuevamente para tomar mi mochila.

Estaba recostada nuevamente en el suelo con la carta de Mirajane entre las manos, estaba ansiosa, había esperado mucho para leer su contenido, mentiría si dijera que los nervios no me están carcomiendo en este mismo momento.

Hoy parecía ser el día de las cartas, pero tengo la esperanza que esta sea mejor que la de mi padre.

Me fijé en su cuerpo, tenía una esquina rota, rogué porque no sea nada grave, mientras sonaba "Sing" de Ed Sheeran en la radio comencé a leer.

_¡Hola señorita anónima! (:_

_Bueno, primero quisiera mencionar que esto de hacer cartas va muy fuera de mí, pero haré un esfuerzo por expresarme lo mejor posible contigo._

_Te debes preguntar quién soy yo, bueno, yo también me pregunto quién eres tu ¿sabes? Mentiría si te dijera que he intentado averiguar por todos mis medios saber tu identidad, y este es unos _de_ mis últimos recursos, espero tener suerte._

_Creo que debería agregar que me he enamorado de ti y que te llenaría la carta de las sensaciones que me causó cantar contigo aquella vez, pero no lo haré, no quiero espantarte con mis cursilerías. Y sí, yo también me creí loco por enamorarme de alguien que no conozco nada más que la voz, pero al final del día no puedo hacer nada para quitarme tu melodiosa voz de mi cabeza._

_Asique por favor, si quisieras otorgarme el honor de saber quién eres acércate a mí, yo guardaré tu secreto si gustas, seré discreto, aunque nada podría ocultar mi felicidad._

_Att_

Quería morirme.

Figurada y literalmente.

Figuradamente porque la parte rota de la carta es el sitio donde se anuncia el emisor, la carta me había hecho muy feliz, también me reí mucho por las ocurrencias del emisor. Tomé la posibilidad de que fuera Natsu, después de todo el estaba buscando a la "chica anónima".

De la nada fijé mi vista en cuatro palabras de la carta "_cantar contigo aquella vez" _mi presión subió notablemente, podría sentir en bombeo de mi corazón a través de todo mi cuerpo… leía una y otra y otra vez las mismas palabras, pero no me calzaba.

Y ahí es donde llega la explicación de porque quiero morirme literalmente, luego de un momento analizando esas palabras me derrumbé desmayada por el suelo, si estuviera viéndome a mi misma desde ojos ajenos vería una chica tirada en el suelo con las piernas estiradas, la cabeza recostada en uno de los muebles y la carta oculta debajo de la cama luego de que cayó de mis manos. Lindo, ¿no?

Después de todo había sido un día complicado, intentar enfrentarme a mi trauma, caminar una hora y pico por el parque para intentar despejarme y darme ánimos, llegar a casa y encontrarme con todo hecho un desastre, correr por toda la casa tras la carta, casi besar al que es tu enamorado secreto por casi dos años, leer una amenaza de tu padre y por último saber que el chico que cantó contigo, al igual que yo, se enamoró locamente solo por cantar… eso me recuerda a alguien.

Bueno, y a todo esto agregar que me estaba muriendo de hambre y sed.

…

Sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura y luego elevarme, tal vez sea el chico cantante que se consiguió mi dirección y ha venido a cortejarme. Sentí una voz chillona, la de un niño, abrí lentamente los ojos, pero un paño húmedo se incrustó en mis ojos. Ahora fui yo la que chillé de dolor.

\- N-natsu, creo que ahora Lucy si me mata. - Fruncí el ceño al ver a Happy frente a mi asustado ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Iba a darles el sermón de no entrar a mi habitación sin permiso cuando mi estómago rugió.

\- Lo siento, yo no he comido nada desde es desayuno. – Me lamenté avergonzada.

-¡Aye! No te preocupes, Natsu no tarda en subir con la cena. – Dijo el pequeño saltando en la cama. – Cree que con eso puede persuadirte. – Inmediatamente se llevo las manos a la boca y se lamentó buscando si Natsu había escuchado.

\- ¿Persuadirme de qué…? - Dije recelosa.

Inmediatamente Natsu entró a la habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada asesina a su pequeño primo, luego se giró a verme y sonrió… sonrisa que duró muy poco para mi gusto, se acercó corriendo preocupado.

\- ¿Lucy estas bien? ¡Estás muy pálida! – Me llevo una mano a la frene, sonreí como pude.

\- Me he desmayado, cuando me alimente me sentiré mejor. – Dije intentando que mi voz no sonara frágil.

Pero… regla número uno, no le puedes mentir a Natsu, tiene ese sexto ojo que siempre me descubre. Acercó la bandeja y prácticamente me dio la comida en la boca, cuando por fin pude convencerle de que me sentía mejor todos cenamos y reímos.

Los planes eran irnos hoy a la noche, Natsu iría a dejar a Happy con su prima Wendy y su tía Grandine, pero no.

Sucede que justo hoy a Grandine se le ocurrió la gran idea de llevar a su familia de excursión a los montes de Alaide que dan una hermosa vista de los cielos estrellados y a la noche, las auroras boreales bajan y tocan el suelo propagando su color, es algo tan mági… Espera, me desvío del tema, además se todo de eso, mi madre siempre me llevaba a vacaciones a esos lugares, creo que son los recuerdos que más aprecio.

El tema es que el hecho de que Happy no tiene con quien quedarse y mi tema de que me acabo de despertar de un desmayo, sumando a que Natsu ha estado paranoico desde que lo supo han terminado por suspender el viaje.

\- Bien. – Refunfuñé. – Se quedaran acá esta noche, ¡Pero tú! – Señalé a Natsu. – Promete que mañana a primera hora estará Gajeel acá para recoger a Happy. – Natsu asintió enérgicamente. - ¡Y tú! – Esta vez señale a Happy. – No rompas nada.

\- ¡Aye!

Se acostaron conmigo, bueno, solo Natsu. Happy prefirió armar una cama improvisada a mis pies quedando rápidamente dormido en posición fetal. Los brazos de Natsu me envolvieron, no lo aleje, con todo lo que pasó realmente lo necesitaba cerca.

\- Gracias por todo lo de hoy, Natsu. – Dije con una sonrisa, antes de quedarme dormida.

\- Descansa mi Lucy. – Su tono de voz me inundo en un gran sentimiento de paz, le iba a contestar de no ser porque estaba muy adormecida.

¡ESPEREN! PAREN TODO ESTO. ¿Escuche bien? Él dijo "Mi Lucy" ¡Claro que sí! No soy sorda…, oh maldición, señor corazón debe calmarse un poco antes que descubran que no estás tan dormido como piensan, gracias por tu comprensión, renacuajo.

Bravo Lucy al parecer hoy no dormiré.

…

Estaba transpirando, literal. Saque una pierna fuera de las ropas de la cama, me iba a deslizar un poco más, pero algo me detenía… algo que estaba tomándome de mi cintura. Me giré bruscamente para quedar frente al Dragneel y darle el regaño de su vida.

Pero de mi boca no salió ninguna palabra.

Sus ojos jades me miraban intensamente, me dedique a mirar cada color que se formaba en su iris, era muy adictivo, no mentiría si dijera que podría estar aquí simplemente contemplándolo una vida entera. Me fije en su reflejo ¿Qué era lo que el miraba?

Mis labios, él miraba mis labios, pero no solo eso… Él miraba mis labios unidos a los suyos, unidos en un beso.

Me quise alejar, esto no es correcto, pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo se desconectó de mi cerebro y comenzó a hacer lo que se le dio la puta gana, hizo cosas como cerrar los ojos, cosas como sentir el movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, cosas como darle permiso y cosas como acercar su nuca más a la mía mientras acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos rosas.

Nos separamos entre jadeos pidiendo aire, sentía mi cara arder, Natsu me inspeccionaba delicadamente, al parecer iba a hablar cuando tocaron el timbre acompañado de un _"¡Salamander mueve tu trasero!"._

\- Gajeel ha venido a buscar a Happy.- Dijo con naturalidad Natsu, lo miré perpleja, pero él ni miró atrás cuando salió del cuarto.

Opté por ducharme, tal vez aclaraba un tanto mi mente, o tal vez me tranquilizaba para no asesinar a Natsu a sangre fría. ¿Cómo es que puede actuar sin más cuando acaba de besarme?... Espera, ¿Y si fui yo quien lo besó? Estaba tan perdida en sus ojos que cuando me di cuenta nuestras bocas ya estaban unidas. Pero si le digo eso no hay manera de que me crea, seguramente lo mejor será esperar a que él toque este tema.

Bueno, no es que sea muy importante, pero… ¡Maldición Natsu me quitaste mi primer beso!

…

\- …

-…

\- … - Suspiro.

\- … - Mirada.

Había sido así todo el día, no intercambiamos ninguna palabra, nada como "Buenos días ¿cómo te sientes hoy?" Gilipollas. No parecía interesarle el hecho de que nos besamos, ni que nuestra gran amistad se puede ir a la borda si no aclaramos esto pronto, al menos yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar ir a Natsu por un beso, aunque fuese el primero, aunque… aunque esté perdidamente enamorada de él.

Bufé, él me miró curiosamente ¿Está esperando que yo le hable? Que se joda, tal vez esté actuando como una niña y lo que estoy pensando ahora se contradice mucho con lo que acababa de aclarar.

La estación de trenes estaba con poco transito, Natsu y yo esperábamos a la llegada de nuestro tren en rumbo a la mansión de Jude, de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de encerrarme en algún lugar y no salir.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer venir? – Solté las palabras que me carcomían desde la mañana. – Es peligroso, no me gustaría que te dañaran por mi culpa. – El me miró con una sonrisa irónica ¿Qué le había hecho yo a este?

\- Si es peligroso entonces debo cuidarte, ¿cierto? – Dijo con tono desinteresado, estuve tentada a gruñir, pero me contuve.

\- Sé cuidarme sola.

-Si yo no hubiera estado en el momento que esos gilipollas nos comenzaron a seguir, ahora no estarías acá.- Dijo con tono arrogante, ahora si no me contuve y gruñí… aunque él tenía razón.

Unos segundos después el tren llegó y nosotros nos preparamos para arribar. Una vez dentro, tomé el puesto de la ventana, me sentía tan frustrada que prefería observar el paisaje que a Natsu conteniéndose para no desplomarse o tirarse por la ventana del tren. Y no es que sea malvada o algo por el estilo, pero si lo veo tan débil como está ahora, toda la rabia por su actitud se ira, y yo no me lo perdonaré por ser tan flexible.

No, el tiene que enfrentar esto.

…

Aparte de Natsu y sus maldiciones al movimiento del tren fue un viaje tranquilo, esperaba a las ratas (así es como yo llamo a los que trabajan para Jude) espiándome y siguiéndome el paso, pero son muy sigilosos o simplemente me están dando tiempo, raro, mi padre no es tipo más leal a su palabra que digamos.

Bajamos del tren en silencio, muy lejos se veían los lindes de la mansión Heartfilia. Aún así no fuimos caminando ya que Natsu parecía no soportar otro minuto más sobre algún transporte.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque te mareas cada vez que te subes a un trasporte en movimiento? – Alzó los hombros quitándole importancia, estaba a punto de romperle la cara cuando dice…

\- Supongo que es porque estaba acostumbrado a volar.

\- Natsu, no sé si te han dicho que los humanos no volamos.

\- Igneel sí, se pasaba su tiempo libre arriba de helicópteros o aviones y me llevaba con él. – No contesté y continuamos andando hacia la mansión.

…

La mansión de los Heartfilia se alzaba sobre nosotros, mire a Lucy, por su cara parecía estar debatiendo si seguir caminando o volver a casa mientras tuviera la oportunidad.

Volví a mirar la estructura, era de color amarillo con tres torres, las 2 del exterior eran iguales y la del medio tenía una cruz. Al frente de la entrada había una plazoleta con un ángel dorado, los arbustos y las piedras terminaban por decorar el camino hasta la entrada.

Tomé la mano de Lucy para darle valor, me miró sorprendida, luego su expresión cambio a una de orgullo y enojo y soltó mi mano para avanzar decidida.

Probablemente sigue enojada porque no le he hablado mucho, el beso aún me tiene algo aturdido y cada vez que veo sus labios moverse me dan ganas de apropiarme de su boca nuevamente.

Una anciana nos vio desde unos metros de distancia, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia Luce gritando algo que no alcancé a entender.

Por el alboroto aparecieron otro tanto de personas, que al parecer eran trabajadores del lugar, se ve que querían a Luce, bueno, no es como si alguien no la pudiese querer, claro aparte de su estúpido padre ¡Ah! No puedo aguantar ir y darle lo que se merece.

\- Señorita Luce – llamo una sirvienta que recién llegaba, tenía los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa en el rostro- El amo Jude le manda a llamar.

\- ¡Vamos niña! Hay que cambiarte para que te vea tu padre – Dice la primera anciana que nos vio, caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Lucy la detiene y niega con la cabeza.

\- No Agatha, no vengo por mucho rato, aparte no creo que sea necesario que me vista con esas ropas anticuadas – Luce se veía incómoda quería mostrarle mi apoyo, pero al parecer nadie en el lugar notaba mi presencia. – Vamos Natsu.

Todos giraron a verme, no se me ocurrió como reaccionar, asique lleve una de mis manos a la parte posterior de mi cabeza y comencé a desordenarla nerviosamente mientras reía.

\- Hime, ¿él es su novio? – Alguien pregunta. Veo como Luce adquiere un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y desvía la mirada, que linda…

\- ¡No! – dijimos los dos enérgicamente a la vez.

Lucy me toma de la muñeca para ir dentro de la casa, parecía un laberinto, comencé a marearme ¿acaso esto era un transporte? Era todo muy anticuado, cuadros medievales y la mayoría de las cortinas cerradas, que deprimente, voy entendiendo porque Luce huyó de acá.

\- Estoy algo ansiosa, solo quiero que todo termine rápido. – Pongo mi atención en ella, tenía la mirada teñida en tristeza, hago fuerza para que se detenga y antes de que pueda preguntarme algo la abrazo con fuerza.

\- Estoy contigo, él no te hará nada y si lo intenta siempre podremos salir corriendo – Digo intentando hacerla reír, intento fallido – O si nos encierran puedo fugarme contigo – Por alguna razón ella se sonroja de golpe, lo tomaré como un logro.

\- Gracias, me siento mejor. – Se da vuelta y sigue caminando a paso rápido.

Llegamos a unas grandes puertas, Lucy respiró hondo antes de empujarla cuidadosamente y entrar.

\- Mantente a una distancia prudente – dice.

Hice lo que me pidió y comencé a observar de lejos. Jude estaba concentrado en unos papeles, pero alza la vista en su hija y luego la deja caer de nuevo en los papeles.

Lucy se queda de pie, al parecer esperando que se él el que tome la palabra. Jude deja salir un largo suspiro y se levanta, comienza a girar alrededor de Lucy, parece un tiburón asechando a su presa.

\- ¿Qué ropa es esa? pareces una mujer cualquiera, no me digas que no tienes dinero para comprar ropa más decente, eres una Heartfilia después de todo. – dice observándola de pies a cabeza.

Me hizo hervir la sangre ¡él no sabe de todos los días que Lucy llegaba agotada a casa después de un largo día de estudios y trabajo! Todo eso sin recibir un solo peso de su familia.

\- Me alegra que hayas sido obediente y hayas vuelto a tus deberes, era hora que maduraras y ordenaras tus prioridades en la vida… ¿Virgen? – Lucy asiente con la cabeza ¿por qué no habla? No me digas que…

Lucy aún le tiene miedo a su padre, no podrá enfrentarlo de esa manera ¡debo ayudarla! Pero… ¿Cómo lo hago…?

\- Genial, entonces estás lista para el matrimonio, el conde Dylan acaba de cumplir sus 18 años y está listo para contraer matrimonio, a ti solo te faltan algunos meses, por lo que ya podemos ir preparándonos. – No…. Lucy no se puede casar con otro tipo, debo sacarla de acá _"Mantente a una distancia prudente" _recuerdo_. _¡Maldición! No sé qué hacer.

Dejarás ese estúpido instituto Fairy Tail, aquí hay suficientes institutrices para que te enseñen… ¡Oh! ¿Y tenías amigos? No lo creo, nunca fuiste buena para eso, cierto… el chico del cabello rosa, bueno, tenía cara de ser un inútil, no creo que lo extrañes – Vi como Luce hacia sus manos puños ¿Estaría reuniendo coraje? – Sí, seguramente él era un interesado en la fortuna Heartfilia, no te permito volver a verl…

\- ¡Basta! No haces nada más que hablar imbecilidades sobre lo que yo amo, he estado trabajando desde que me fui de aquí, vivo feliz en un departamento que arriendo, me gusta el estilo de ropa que llevo, amo Fairy Tail ¡Y tengo un montón de amigos geniales! Es más, en Fairy Tail todos somos una gran familia – se acerca intimidante a Jude – Y no, de pequeña no era buena haciendo amigos porque tú… tú me quitaste a mi primera amiga humillándola y mintiéndome a mí ¿Sabes siquiera que he tenido pánico escénico todos estos años por tu culpa? No he podido volver a cantar en público sin sentirme amenazada ¡eres de lo peor! – Veo como Lucy se da vuelta hacia la salida, unos metros más cerca de mi gira y mira a Jude – No voy a casarme con nadie, aún falta más de un año para que cumpla 18 y ni siquiera tengo intención de tener un esposo ahora mismo, no pienso volver a esta casa y ni se te ocurra volver a poner un dedo sobre mí, te recuerdo que estoy emancipada y puedo llevarte fácilmente atrás de las rejas. Por sobre todo ¡Nunca vuelvas a amenazar a mis amigos! En tal caso, yo misma te dejaré en el suelo.

\- Lucy yo…

\- Ojalá… algún día puedas comprender que no soy un títere – la voz de Lucy tenía un tono más suave – en tal caso las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

El señor Heartfilia parecía no comprender lo que sucedía, Lucy llega hasta a mí y toma de mi brazo para jalarme hacía lo que yo creo que es la salida.

Apenas salimos al exterior se ven las estrellas desplegándose en el oscuro cielo, se había hecho de noche. La anciana de la tarde se nos acercó jubilosa.

\- No tienen que irse tan temprano, vamos quédense por la noche, mañana se podrán ir tranquilos.

\- Agatha… no quisiera molestar… además no quiero ver a mi padre ahora mismo.

\- ¡Oh! Me agrada tenerlos acá, además el señor Heartfilia no tiene porqué enterarse que se quedaron a dormir. – La señora le guiña un ojo a Lucy, quien parecía tener un debate en su cabeza entre aceptar o no, de la nada un trueno da paso a una lluvia torrencial.

\- Lucee, creo que lo mejor es aceptar. – Lucy asiente resignada con la cabeza a la señora y la seguimos.

Llegamos a una habitación, con cama matrimonial, un velador con una lámpara y una repisa con libros viejos. Cuando la anciana nos dejó solos, rápidamente me desplomé encima de la cama, agotado.

Lucy sacó un pijama de la cómoda, yo simplemente me saque la remera, una vez apagada la luz solté un suspiro.

\- No estuvo tan mal ¿o sí? – dije al notar un tanto tenso el ambiente.

\- No lo sé… solo espero que haya entendido mi mensaje. – Dice con una voz un tanto débil, pero no dije nada.

\- Bueno, por la cara que quedó yo creo que tendrá toda la noche para pensar.

Escuché unos sollozos, era Lucy, no sé si debería preguntarle qué pasa, tal vez se ponga aún más triste. Me decidí por rodearla con mis brazos y acariciarle el pelo.

\- Todo terminó, mañana podremos ir al parque con Happy y el lunes tendremos el paseo en el instituto, ya verás que todo será muy divertido. – Siento como asiente la cabeza.

No dejaba de sollozar, se estaba aguantando las lágrimas, no lo soportaba ¿Esto es lo que se siente ver a la persona que amas sufrir? Es horrible.

Pasaron varios minutos y Lucy se quedó finalmente dormida, la acomode y arrope, me gustaría poder ver su cara, su tranquila expresión cuando duerme, pero si prendo la luz es probable que despierte.

Pero nada podría detener ahora mi enorme impulso de querer sentir sus labios nuevamente, sé que siempre cuando duerme quedan entre abiertos y húmedos. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo cuando uní mis labios a los suyos, ahora sí podría dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

"_No puedo dormir"_ pensé irritado por tercera vez en lo que llevaba la noche, a este paso mañana me quedaré dormido.

Me pregunto si este lugar es como un laberinto, tengo el olfato más desarrollado, seguro no me pierdo mientras siga el rastro de donde está Luce.

Me levanté y caminé hacía la puerta en puntillas tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a Lucy, aparte se pondría paranoica.

Entré a un pasillo y giré a la derecha, las cortinas estaban cerradas y no se escuchaba ninguna voz, comencé a inspeccionar cada puerta, tal vez encontraba algo interesante para entretenerme hasta que me dé sueño.

Pero no, todas las habitaciones eran cuartos vacíos o bodegas con miles de chiches, gruñí desesperado de lo aburrido que estaba. Comencé a vagar por los pasillos hasta que una fuerte luz ilumina mi rostro, giré mi cabeza ¡Era la luna! Que brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Observé la habitación, habían guitarras y pianos cubiertos en polvo, recordé las palabras de Lucy _"… tú me quitaste a mi primera amiga humillándola y mintiéndome a mí ¿Sabes siquiera que he tenido pánico escénico todos estos años por tu culpa? No he podido volver a cantar en público sin sentirme amenazada ¡eres de lo peor!" _¿Será que estos instrumentos le pertenecían a ella? ¿Lucy cantaba?

Entre al cuarto a observar el piano con más detalle, tenía una placa que decía "Layla Heartfilia" ¡Esa es la madre de Luce! Sonreí al recordar el día que vi por primera vez a Lucy, con sus pestañas mojadas y lo mucho que me esforcé para hacerla reír.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí para luego sentarme en el banquillo, abrí la tapa cubierta en polvo dejando ver las teclas blancas y negras debajo de esta.

Mis dedos comenzaron a moverse solos entonando una melodía que sabía desde pequeño, era de Yiruma… la canción se llamaba "_River Flows in you_" recuerdo que de pequeño la escuchaba antes de dormir.

Poco a poco me fui relajando, supongo que la magia de esta canción sigue funcionando, tal vez cuando la melodía termine pueda dejar descansar mis ojos.

…

Todo estaba negro, pero hay una melodía que se escucha lejana, que bella me recuerda a…. ¿Mamá? No… estoy afuera de la mansión, mejor dicho estoy al frente de su tumba ¿Por qué estoy sentada en el banco del piano de mi mamá?

Hay gente vestida de negro, es su funeral. No quiero estar aquí, recuerdo este día, no es mi favorito, todos se centraron en mí y mis dedos comenzaron a moverse solos, yo no los estaba controlando, tampoco podía controlar las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas

Un susurro salió de mi boca – _Cantaré solo esta vez, porque a ti te gustaba escucharme._

_{When you're gone –Avril Lavigne} Sí, es mi primer no cover que pongo_

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

No era yo la que cantaba, era mi yo pequeña, pero aún así sentía como se esforzaba por no desentonar entre sus sollozos

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

Mami, te sigo extrañando, es solo que ya asumí que debías irte y que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Que ironía, nada salió muy bien con mi padre desde que te fuiste, pero ahora la mayoría del tiempo tengo una sonrisa en el rostro cuando estoy con mis amigos… sobre todo con Natsu.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

Recuerdo ese tiempo que en las noches iba a la sala de música, estuvo mucho tiempo con su aroma impregnado, cuando perdí la sensibilidad, ya no sabía en donde refugiarme los días malos.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

Las lágrimas seguían rodando, no estaba mirando a nadie, recuerdo que no me atrevía, me imaginaba a la gente riéndose y pensando que "chillaba como cerdo" que gillipollas.

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

La verdad, ahora que me escucho desde otra perspectiva… me gusta mi voz.

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Me sentí mareada, aparentemente mi pequeña yo se había levantado del banco. Sí, ahora mismo está corriendo, recuerdo este lugar, aquí fue donde conocí a…

\- ¡Whoooaa! Tú, rápido escóndeme ¡me van a matar! – Dice una voz chillona – te lo suplico, si quieres después… em… ¡te doy un sándwich con ají!

\- No, gracias, quiero estar sola – digo con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, el niño mira hacia todos lados nerviosamente.

\- No me importa si estás sola, mientras me escon… ¿estás llorando? – se acerca a mí y con sus pulgares limpia mis lágrimas. Un sonido se escucha entre los árboles y el chico da un respingo - ¡Debe ser Erza! Corre.

Me toma de la mano y nos escondemos tras unos arbustos, ambos jadeábamos.

\- ¿Por qué te persiguen? – la curiosidad me estaba picando y poco a poco mis lágrimas se detenían.

\- Estaba machacando a Gray, pero viene Erza y se pone de su lado, pero Gray me empuja y caigo sobre uno de los pasteles de fresa de Erza… se enojo, ¡Oh! Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres verla enojada, es como un monstruo –Él empieza a hacer unas imitaciones de un monstruo, más bien parecía un gorila, pero me hizo reír. – Oh por fin sonríes, te ves linda riendo

\- Soy Lucy – me presenté.

\- Natsu – dice con la sonrisa más linda que haya visto, mostrando sus impecables dientes - estudio en Fairy Tail. No sé porqué llorabas, pero te aseguro que en Fairy Tail no pararás de sonreír. – Quedé asombrada ante el ánimo del chico.

Un grito resonó por todo el lugar, fue algo así como "NATSUUUU, TE PATEARÉ EL TRASERO CUANDO TE VEA ¡BASTARDO!" él hizo la cara de terror más divertida que hizo jamás y salió corriendo.

\- ¡Espero verte pronto Luigi! – dice a medio trote.

\- ¡ES LUCY! – Grito poco antes de que desaparezca de mi vista.

…

\- Luce… Luce… no llores por favor, me gusta más ver tu sonrisa – escucho los susurros de Natsu mientras me zarandea delicadamente.

\- Umm… ¿Natsu…?

\- Parece que tenías una pesadilla, estabas llorando. – Ver su cara de preocupación, me provocó una sensación a la que no supe ponerle nombre.

\- No, ha sido un lindo recuerdo, creo que he llorado de felicidad – contesto tratando de tranquilizarlo - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las 3am – dice algo avergonzado – Lo mejor será dormir – Asentí con la cabeza y me acomodé a su lado

\- ¿A qué hora debemos levantarnos mañana? – pregunté adormilada.

\- Bueno, el viaje dura 5 horas y aún tenemos que arreglar nuestras maletas, tus cosas siguen en mi casa, yo creo que a las 1pm deberíamos salir a lo mucho. – Asiento con la cabeza y quedo profundamente dormida.

…

Más profundamente de lo que quisiera.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¿Cómo es que puedes dormir hasta la 3pm?

\- ¡No me reclames! Yo te desperté a ti. – gruñí mientras corríamos atravesando la estación de trenes.

* * *

_**¿Qué creen que pasará en el viaje a las ruinas? ¿El profesor Warrod seguirá haciéndose el troll con sus alumnos? ¿Por cuánto tiempo Lucy mantendrá su secreto? ¿Creen que Jude tome represalias sobre lo que ocurrió? ¿Seguirá estando tenso el ambiente entre nuestros protagonistas por el beso? ¿Les gustó la historia de cómo se conocieron Luce y Natsu? ¿Erza y Jerall seguirán coqueteando tan descaradamente?**_

_**Si tienes más preguntas como estas y leíste esto con voz de comercial ¡Deja tu review!**_

_**Chicos! aviso importante, en este capítulo no haremos este trato de "A los 5 review próximo capítulo" porque la verdad es que no tengo muy avanzado el siguiente capítulo y tengo una semana ocupadisima, asique no sé exactamente cuando la pueda subir ¡Pero me esforzaré al máximo para que este fin de semana tengan su dosis de letras!**_

_**Vanilla-chi: Que amable jajaja entonces ¡UN ENORME SALUDO A VANILLA-CHAN A DONDE ESTÁ DESDE DONDE ESTOY(?) jajaja love ya ^^**_

_**superpepe1098: ¡Ánimo! prometo que valdrá la pena la espera:(**_

_**Flor Carmesí: Que bueno que te encante ^^ la verdad es que he subido los capítulos mucho más rápido de lo que tenía pensado, aunque haré el intento jajaja**_

_**aria-chan 37: Yo amo a los que aman mis historias(?) jajajjaja gracias!**_

_**Moon-aishteru: Aquí esta el capítulo :D que bueno que te guste como escribo, a veces es como ñee, pero no sé, tiene su gracia xD**_

_**Ana: Apenas leí tu review la escuché! me gusto bastante, asique buscaré algún contexto en la cual ponerla ¡Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Si alguno quiere hacer como Ana-san y recomendarme canciones que les gustaría ver en la historia ¡Háganlo! prometo escuchar cada una de las canciones que me comenten (me agradan mucho cuando son covers) jajajja**_

_**Que largo xd **_

_**Se despide Toriii 1, 2 ,3 ¡AYE SIR!**_


	5. Viaje a las ruinas Chubacanes

**_Pueden creer que ya casi había terminado de escribir las respuestas a los reviw para subirlo, y se me cayó el sistema ¡Estoy enojadisima! Vayan todos y reclamen a telsur que es un asco D:_**

**_En fin, a volver a escribir lo mismo que había escrito antes._**

**_Realmente pensé que no alcanzaría a subir el fin de semana porque estuve todos los días ocupadisima, pero ayer ni me despegué del computador ¡Y aquí está! espero realmente que disfruten su dosis de letras jajaja_**

**_Datos:_**

**_\- Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima(maldito Troll)_**

**_\- 6762 palabras :O_**

**_\- Torii-chan no se hace cargo de infartos o cosas por el estilo._**

**_\- Iría sus funerales si me dan mandarinas :D_**

**_\- Los adoro :3 disfruten!_**

* * *

**Viaje a las ruinas Chubacanes**

-_ ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¿Cómo es que puedes dormir hasta las 3pm?_

_\- ¡No me reclames! Yo te desperté a ti. – gruñí._

Corríamos atravesando la estación de trenes de Crocus para tomar a tiempo el tren que nos llevaría de vuelta a Magnolia; el de las 15:12, porque el de las 13hrs lo habíamos perdido absolutamente.

Son 5 horas de viaje, llegaríamos a magnolia a las 8 de la noche, luego debo preparar mi maleta con la ropa que está en la casa de Natsu, luego a mi casa e intentar dormir plácidamente.

Al subir al tren me sostuve sobre mis rodillas, jadeante ¡Pero lo logramos! Ambos nos desplomamos sobre nuestros asientos tratando de regular la respiración. En cuanto el tren se puso en marcha pareciera como si Natsu no pudiera decidir entre respirar o aguantar la nauseas, ninguna de las dos parecía un lindo panorama.

…

Eran las 20:10 casi puntual, bajamos del tren. Natsu comenzó a golpear al tren gritando cosas como "¡Nunca más me subo a un tren!", lo controlé para que nos fuéramos rápido a casa.

\- Siempre dices lo mismo, y siempre vuelves a viajar en tren.

\- No, esa fue la última vez, me conseguiré un dragón o le pondré alas a Happy, así no tendré que volver a ver ese pedazo de chatarra.

\- Deberías dejar de fantasear – dije intentando burlarme de él.

La lluvia nos acompañó durante todo el camino, era algo molesto y relajante a la vez. Llegamos empapados al hogar Dragneel; Gajeel nos abrió la puerta, atrás de él se veía asomado Happy curioso.

\- Tsk, ya era hora de que llegaran – dice Gajeel antes de esfumarse por la puerta ¿ese es el chico del que está enamorada mi mejor amiga?

Entramos, comencé a hacer mis maletas, y por suerte había lavado y ordenado toda la ropa los días anteriores. Natsu se me acercó poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro para captar mi atención. –Creo que deberías quedarte a dormir, aún está lloviendo afuera, aparte mañana nos iremos juntos a las ruinas.

\- Me parece que es mejor – asentí con la cabeza. De la maleta saqué el pijama y me fui al baño para cambiarme y secarme mi pelo, que aún estaba húmedo.

\- ¿A qué hora hay que estar allá? – gritó Natsu desde su habitación.

\- ¡8:30 am en punto! – respondí alto para que escuchase

…

\- Natsu ¡Carajo! Levántate, son las 8 am ¡Llegaremos tarde!- grité zarandeándolo "delicadamente"

Vi como Natsu se reincorporo de un salto, tenía la mirada adormilada. Comenzó a correr hacia el baño ¡Oh no! No me ganará.

Hicimos carrera para ganar el baño, nos estancamos en el marco de la puerta, aleteando para intentar entrar, aplaste su cara con la palma de mi mano impulsándolo para atrás, él por su parte cuando le saqué ventaja me agarró de los tobillos botándome al suelo.

No iba a permitir que me ganaran el lugar en el baño, mucho menos Natsu.

…

\- Al parecer Lucy-san y Natsu-san no vendrán – informó Warrod-sensei al chofer – puede partir.

\- ¡NO! ¡ESPEREN! –Gritaban la pareja aludida mientras agitaban los brazos a unos cuantos metros del bus.

Cuando quedaron en frente de Warrod-sensei se desplomaron en el suelo, exigiendo aire, balbuceaban algunas cosas inentendibles para los oídos de los demás, algunos se burlaban desde las ventanas de las divertidas muecas que ambos hacían.

\- No podrán ir, llegaron tarde. – dice Warrod. La pareja de alumnos se reincorpora con cara inexpresiva, tal vez un poco frustrados – ¡es broma!… suban rápido. – habló animado el profesor.

Obedientemente suben y toman los últimos asientos que quedaban, aún jadeantes celebran toda la odisea que hicieron para llegar a tiempo.

El bus comenzó a andar, Natsu perdió el conocimiento y los demás comenzaron a cantar. Lucy miró recelosa a Levy ¿Aún no le había hablado de su relación con Gajeel?

Erza imponía el orden entre Cana, Evergreen y Elfman que peleaban por alguna razón, Lucy notó como Erza cada cierto periodo de tiempo desviaba su mirada hasta el chico con el tatuaje rojo en el ojo y un color carmesí tomaba el control de su rostro.

Gray se encontraba hablando animadamente con la Loxar; a un lado estaba Jerall, sintiéndose desencajado en el lugar, deseando poder hablar con la peli-roja que ocupaba su mente desde un tiempo ya.

…

El bus paró en el lugar, Erza se adelantó para controlar que bajáramos con calma, como siempre lo hace.

Natsu salió de su trance y rápidamente fue corriendo afuera, para tomar aire o sentirse aliviado de no estar en un trasporte, no sé. El tema es que en medio de la carrera empujó a Erza quien, ante el impacto, perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre el pobre Fernandez que apenas podía respirar con los atributos de la peliroja sobre su rostro.

Cana intentó hacer una apuesta de quien estaba más rojo ante el accidente, era definitivamente un empate. Erza salió disparada del bus y todos seguimos su ejemplo para conocer el lugar en el que nos quedaríamos.

Me gustaba, me gustaba mucho. Un bosque se expandía ante nosotros con unas grandes estructuras (que imagino que son la ruinas) entremedio, estas tenían un diseño parecidas a la de las ruinas griegas, con algunos detalles al estilo egipcio.

Pensé en ir a buscar a Erza cuando topé con alguien.

\- Levy-chan… perdón.

\- Lu-chan…

\- ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! – afirmamos al unísono.

Escuchaba el sonido de un caudal cerca del lugar, así que le ofrecí dirigirnos hasta allá para mayor tranquilidad, aceptó gustosa.

Llegamos a un riachuelo, nos sentamos en unas grandes rocas a la orilla de este.

Levy-chan jugaba con sus dedos, se veía nerviosa. No sabía que decirle, después de todo yo también estaba pensando que debería decirle que yo soy la chica anónima, la única diferencia es que yo me observaba las puntas de mi cabello.

\- Soy la novia de Gajeel – dijo por fin cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si le fuera a caer un balde de agua. Comencé a reír, la McGarden abrió un ojo curiosa. – Eso es obvio, los vi besándose el otro día, lo que quiero saber es cómo fue que sucedió.

\- Oh… emm, digamos que le dio un ataque de celos y se declaró sin darse cuenta – Comenzó a reír risueña – Yo le correspondí de inmediato, hemos ido a varias citas… Quería decírtelo, gritártelo, pero la verdad es que te he visto pegada a Natsu y no quería molestar. – Bufé.

\- Mejor dame detalles, después hablamos de ese tonto. – La McGarden asintió con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sabes? Sé que muchos piensan que Gajeel es bruto o cosas parecidas, pero es realmente romántico y protector, me dijo que no aguantaba ver a chicos que me adulaban, que le agradaba mi estatura… es, es… es perfecto – Parecía que estuviera sacando corazones de la cabeza mientras suspiraba mirando al cielo. – Fuimos al cine, a un concierto ¿¡Puedes creer que me acompañó a la biblioteca!? Ni siquiera Jet o Droy hacían eso.

Me limité a reír y escuchar la alegría de la pequeña McGarden, quien seguía informándome de todos los momentos con el Redfox.

\- Bueno es suficiente, ahora háblame de Natsu. – Dijo la peliazul mirándome detenidamente. Me di el tiempo de sonrojar y mirar a suelo sintiendo como el agua acariciaba mis pies.

\- Sigue enamorado de la chica anónima.

\- No suenas muy triste por eso – afirmó.

\- No es eso… es más complicado de lo que parece – Levy hizo ademán de que continuase, asentí – La noche del karaoke… yo me fleché del chico que cantó, pero no sé quién es, no lo pude escuchar cuando dijeron su nombre. Natsu se enamoró de la chica anónima, pero yo sigo enamorada de Natsu al igual que hace dos años, no se puede comparar con el flechazo del cantante.

\- Tal vez luego te enamores del chico y Natsu de la chica y ambos son felices. – dijo intentando darme ánimos.

\- Suena fácil – solté un sonrisa torcida – de no ser porque… Levy-chan, yo soy la chica anónima.

No pude evitar querer sacarle una foto a Levy con su expresión, era una mezcla de terror y admiración, un poco de confusión.

\- ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

…

Media hora me llevó explicarle todo, ella aún no dejaba de parecer sorprendida. Me puse nerviosa, no dejaba de pensar que Natsu o alguien podría estar espiando.

\- Bueno tienes razón, la idea es que enamores a Natsu como Lucy, no como la chica anónima. – dijo asintiendo Levy – Ahora calza todo ¡Eres como un puzzle!

\- No es todo, el sábado Natsu y yo nos besamos por accidente. - Ahora si el grito reventó lo que quedaban de mis tímpanos, se tapaba la cara con sus manos mientras pataleaba sobre la piedra. – Fue mi primer beso.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo sobre eso?

\- Nada –gruñí- se hace el tonto hasta ahora.

\- Gilipollas - asentí enérgicamente.

\- Nee Levy-chan ¿sabes quién es quién cantó conmigo? – ella negó tristemente con la cabeza.

\- Gajeel se puso celoso, me tomó como saco de patatas y me sacó de ahí cuando la canción iba casi al final.

\- Ya veo… - nos quedamos en silencio, pensando qué hacer ahora.

Un sonido entre los arbustos nos alertó. Salió Erza llena de pequeñas ramas y bayas esparcidas por el pelo y la ropa, tosió un poco y se sentó en medio de Levy y yo, quienes la mirábamos impresionadas.

\- Perdón –dijo- yo… estuve ahí todo este tiempo, he escuchado todo - Erza estaba apenada, Levy sorprendida y yo… yo estaba aterrada… mi secreto se estaba escapando de mis manos, si seguía así, pronto Natsu lo sabría. – Prometo no hablar de esto con nadie, no se preocupen – solté todo el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones inconscientemente.

\- Gracias – dije sincera – espero que no te moleste que no te haya dicho.

\- Claro que no, es comprensible tu situación, pero ya que todos están lejos, quiero escucharte cantar.

\- No lo sé Erza… es muy riesgoso… - dije.

\- ¡Hazlo!

\- ¡Aye! – Me miraban expectantes, me comencé a sentir nerviosa – pero acompáñenme o no podré.

Ambas abrieron los ojos, Erza fue la primera en asentir, Levy solo se alzo de hombros.

Me levanté de golpe, ellas me siguieron y comenzamos con un intento de coreografía

_{Wannabe ft. Tiffany Alvord ft. Megan and Liz _}

_[Lucy]_

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want,_

_what I really really want,_

Levanté los brazos saltando mientras me perdía entre la espesura del bosque, ellas gritaban animadas, a veces aplaudían o bailaban exageradamente.

_[Erza]_

_So tell me what you want,_

_what you really really want,_

_[Levy]_

_I'll tell you what I want,_

_what I really really want,_

_[Lucy]_

_So tell me what you want,_

_what you really really want,_

_[Levy]_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,_

_I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

Comenzamos a saltar por entre medio del bosque, colgándonos de ramas. Parecíamos estar haciendo una obra de teatro acusando a los árboles de cómo nos tendrían que enamorar, y a la vez ellos eran nuestro público.

_If you want my future_

_forget my past,_

_[Erza]_

_If you wanna get with me better_

_make it fast,_

_[Lucy]_

_Now don't go wasting my precious time,_

Hice ademán de estar rechazando al árbol sentimentalmente, las demás se rieron, pero comenzaron a seguirme el juego. Si no lo hacía entretenido, me iba a poner nerviosa.

_[Levy]_

_Get your act_

_together we could be just fine_

_[Lucy]_

_I'll tell you what I want,_

_what I really really want,_

Lleve un dedo hacia Erza, ella se llevo la mano al pecho y siguió cantando.

_[Erza]_

_So tell me what you want,_

_what you really really want,_

_[Lucy]_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,_

_I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

_[Todas]_

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever_

_friendship never ends,_

Nos abrazamos por los hombros y comenzamos a dar zancadas al mismo tiempo, primero derecha luego izquierda. Erza llevó su cadera empujando la mía, yo hice lo mismo con Levy, quien ante el impacto cayó al suelo, pero la ayudamos a levantarla entre risas y seguimos cantando.

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy,_

_but that's the way it is._

Encontramos un árbol con varias ramas prominentes alrededor, Levy comenzó a escalar y nos hizo seña para que le siguiéramos.

_[Levy]_

_So what do you think about that_

_now you know how I feel,_

_[Erza]_

_Say you can handle my love_

_are you for real,_

_[Lucy]_

_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_

Iba subiendo cuando Levy me da un susto apareciendo ante mi colgada de cabeza desde la rama superior, perdí el equilibrio y caí (por suerte) sobre un montón de hojas que amortiguaron un tanto mi caída.

_[Todas]_

_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

_[Lucy]_

_Yo I'll tell you what I want,_

_what I really really want_

_[Erza]_

_So tell me what you want,_

_what you really really want,_

_[Levy]_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,_

_I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

_[Todas]_

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever_

_friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_you have got to give,_

_but that's the way it is._

Se sentaron en las ramas y yo me quede abajo, cantábamos con una sonrisa en el rostro, era realmente divertido. Ahora venía el gran y a la vez pequeño momento de Levy, a ella le encanta rapear.

_[Levy]_

_So here's a story from A to Z,_

_you wanna get with me_

_you gotta listen carefully,_

_[Lucy]_

_We got M in the place_

_who likes it in your face,_

_we got G like MC who likes it on an_

_[Erza]_

_Easy V doesn't come for free,_

_she's a real lady,_

_and as for me..ah you'll see,_

_[Todas]_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

Nos reincorporamos de los árboles y el suelo para intentar de hallar el camino de regreso, pero seguíamos dando saltitos y bailábamos a nuestro público-vegetal.

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever_

_friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy,_

_but that's the way it is._

Nos encontramos con el río comencé a chapotear tirando agua a Erza y Levy, no se quedaron atrás y quedamos las tres empapadas, esto será un problema, vi como el brazier se traslucía bajo la blusa que llevaba debajo y ni hablar del short que ahora estaba adherido a mi piel.

_[Lucy]_

_If you wanna be my lover,_

_you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,_

_you gotta, you gotta,_

_slam, slam, slam, slam_

_[Erza]_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_Slam your body down zigazig ah_

Terminamos de cantar y nos desplomamos en el suelo riéndonos, esta vez había sido divertido cantar con las chicas, desde que canté con el chico anónimo no me sentía así… así de completa.

\- ¿Qué crees que debería hacer Erza? –Quedó mirando la nada, luego se giró hacia mí y me dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Pues, busquemos quien es el chico anónimo, después analizaremos lo de tus sentimientos. – soltó, asentí con la cabeza. Era una buena manera de comenzar. – Pero ahora demos una vuelta, aún no puedo ver a Jerall a la cara – dijo tomando un tono carmesí.

…

-Gray-sama, Juvia lo ha notado algo intranquilo- Di un respingo al notar su presencia.

\- No te preocupes Juvia, no me matará. – Me giré a mirarla, ella estaba a la luz de la luna, las lagrimas que estaban brotando de sus ojos hacia que su mirada brillosa me partiera el corazón. – Hey, ¿Por qué lloras?

Juvia se llevo un brazo a sus ojos para tapárselos mientras trataba de reprimir los sollozos mordiéndose el labio.

\- Juvia…_ snif snif_… Juvia pensó que por fin había acortado la brecha que impide a Gray-sama tener confianza en mí… estoy algo desilusionada. – No sabía que decirle, la verdad es que yo dejo de ser frío cuando estoy con ella… pero ahora mismo no quiero preocuparla con los demonios que hay en mi cabeza.

\- Yo…

\- No, no te obligues a decirme – soltó una sonrisa… sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos – Juvia seguirá esforzándose, no se preocupe Gray-sama.

Iba a decirle que lo sentía, que ella es especial para mí. Una melodía se escuchaba lejana irrumpió en el lugar, Juvia sonrío y se sentó en uno de los troncos cercanos. Lo estaba golpeando, haciéndolo armonioso con la melodía.

\- Juavia le demostrará a Gray-sama lo que ella siente y que no lo dejaré nunca.

_{Katie Sky- Monster}_

_I see your monsters_

_I see your pain_

_Tell me your problems_

_I'll chase them away_

_I'll be your lighthouse_

_I'll make it okay_

_When I see your monsters_

_I'll stand there so brave_

_And chase them all away _

Ella me miraba, con esos ojos que se veían casi transparentes a la luz de la luna, transmitían dolor, pero no un dolor que te haces físicamente, era algo más profundo.

_In the dark we we_

_We stand apart we we_

_Never see that the things that we need are staring right at us_

_You just want to hide hide_

_Hide never show your smile smile_

Son pocas las veces que sonrío, es cierto, ¿pero eso le hace daño? Realmente que no quiero dañarla, mucho menos cuando está al frente mío cantándome con esa voz tan angelical.

_Stand alone when you need someone it's the hardest thing of all_

_That you see are the bad bad _

_Bad memories take your time and you'll find it_

No aguanté, me fui a sentar al lado de Juvia, pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros, vi como un sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara, pero siguió cantando sin problemas.

_I see your monsters_

_I see your pain_

_Tell me your problems_

_I'll chase them away _

_I'll be your lighthouse_

_I'll make it okay_

_When I see your monsters_

_I'll stand there so brave_

_And chase them all away_

Miró hacía la luna, dejando a la vista en recorrido que habían llevado las lagrimas, lo más delicadamente que pude los limpié, me miró un momento y bajo la mirada.

_I could see the sky sky_

_Sky beautiful tonight night_

_When you breathe why can't you see the clouds are in your head_

_I would stay there there_

_There's no need to fear fear_

_And when you need to talk it out with someone you can trust_

_What you see are the bad bad_

_Bad memories take your time and you'll find it_

Algo tibio, algo recorre mi mejilla.

_I see your monsters_

_I see your pain _

_Tell me your problems_

_I'll chase them away _

_I'll be your lighthouse_

Algo llegaba a mis labios con sabor salado, luego muchas otras le siguen.

_I'll make it okay_

_When I see your monsters_

_I'll stand there so brave_

_And chase them all away_

_I'll chase them all away_

Dos diamantes me miran, veo los labios de ella, los tiene abiertos, parece sorprendida. Pero yo estoy sonriendo, no tiene que preocuparse.

_You got the chance to see the light_

_Even in the darkest night_

_I will be here like you were for me_

_So just let me in_

No tiene que preocuparse porque nunca he sentido algo tan cálido en mi pecho desde que Ur…

_Cause I see your monsters_

_I see your pain _

_Tell me your problems_

_I'll chase them away_

_I'll be your lighthouse_

_I'll make it okay_

Desde que Ur murió, salvándome de esos secuestradores, nunca había sentido algo tan cálido desde antes de que Lyon y Ultear me odiaran.

_When I see your monsters_

_I'll stand there so brave_

_I see your monsters_

Tal vez incluso abrazar a Juvia es algo más cálido que eso, es como si volviera a respirar.

_I see your pain _

_Tell me your problems_

_I'll chase them away_

_I'll be your lighthouse_

_I'll make it okay_

_When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave _

_And chase them all away _

Terminó de cantar y me correspondió el abrazo, sentí como algo húmedo mojaba mi camisa en la zona del hombro.

Ella trató de apartarse, pero la apegué más a mí… La necesitaba.

\- Solo quédate así… por un momento más. – Asintió con la cabeza – Hoy… es el décimo aniversario desde la muerte de mi madre, no estaba mal de todo, había comenzado a vivir con el dolor, me hiciste ver que necesito sacar eso… Gracias Juvia.

No dijo nada y yo perdí el sentido del tiempo, solo sé que cuando la aparte de mi, ella estaba dormida.

La verdad que Ur no es mi madre biológica, solo Ultear lo es, pero fue Ur la que me cuidó, la que me alimentó y la que me dio amor todo aquel tiempo. Ella me hizo creer que no todo en la vida era tan malo después de que mi madre falleciera y mi padre me dejara solo.

Ur era una buena mujer, una buena madre.

\- Será mejor que te lleve a tu carpa.

…

\- _Atchuu._

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Te resfriaste?!- se paró al frente mío y con su dedo índice golpeo mi frente – Idiota, estas toda mojada.

\- ¡Natsu! Me caí a un río y se ha hecho de noche, mejor voy a ponerme al lado de la fogata para secarme. – Fui en dirección, él me seguía.

Me senté al frente de la fogata, estaba tiritando, yo había sido la única que se había mojado el pelo, Erza y Levy simplemente se habían tenido que cambiar las ropas para quedar como nuevas.

Sentí que Natsu me apegaba más a su cuerpo, mi corazón dio un respingo y ahora estaba muy alterado… él no parece darse cuenta ¡No sabe como estos gestos me ponen!

\- Estas temblando. – susurra en mi oído.

\- Eres cálido, ya pronto me secaré.- digo tratando de hacer el mismo efecto en él, que él en mí. Giro mi cabeza para mirarlo, pero no la alcanzaba a ver sus mejillas ya que su rostro estaba en dirección opuesta.

\- Oh bueno, mi signo zodiaco es fuego ¿sabías?- reí a su ocurrencia. – Y me gusta ver como danza el fuego, es algo tranquilizante y excitante de ver.

\- Eres un pirómano, eso es lo que pasa.

De repente dejé de temblar y dejé de sentir frío, pero no lo diría no quería que Natsu deshiciera este abrazo.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, y él se levantó y se fue sin decir adiós, que raro.

Lo mejor será ir a dormir, vacié un cubo de agua sobre la fogata y me fui.

…

Unas trompetas estaban destruyendo mis tímpanos, me reincorporé de golpe. Abrí la carpa refunfuñando.

\- Buenos días joven Natsu. – dice Warrod.

\- Joder ¿Qué hora es viejo?

\- Las 6am. – dice sonriendo.

\- ¿Es broma? ¡Es muy temprano! – gruño, tratando de reprimir mis impulsos de abalanzarme sobre él.

\- Sí, ha adivinado, es broma… son las 10am – dice con aura deprimente – Todos están desayunando, lo mejor sería que usted les acompañara. – asentí y me fui del lugar refunfuñando.

\- Primero iré a asearme - ¿Era yo el que decía eso? Pero si Lucy no le gusta mi arom… ¿¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!?

…

Observe mis cereales con leche de vainilla como un cazador con su presa, estaba muerta de hambre, ayer de tanto preocuparme en no resfriarme olvidé completamente comer algo.

Estábamos sentados en media luna sobre troncos, hablábamos y reíamos en grupo. Todos quedamos en silencio cuando Gray sacó una guitarra ¿Podría ser que él…? En tanto recordé sus palabras en mi casa antes de irse él se había acercado y me susurro al oído _"Ojalá cantar algún día juntos, mejor me voy, la estufa con patas se pone celoso"_ ¡No puede ser! Me niego a que Gray haya sido el chico con el que me fleché al cantar.

"_Estaba borracho, no recuerdo nada, Juvia me cuidó todo el tiempo"_ ¡Es cierto!, nadie puede cantar tan bien borracho ¿cierto? El chico con el que canté no puede ser Gray ¿cierto?

Joder, prefiero irme de aquí y no saber nunca quien es el chico anónimo. Gray comenzó a tocar unos acordes de "Stronger" (Originalmente Kelly Clarkson, cover Sam Tsui &amp; Kurt Schneider)

El miraba a Juvia en todo momento que él cantaba, pero algo no calzaba, trate de indagar entre mi memoria el momento, la voz, el tono del chico con el que canté, Gray no es.

Estoy totalmente segura, Gray canta genial y todo, pero no tiene esa voz… que hizo que mi corazón bombeara tres veces más rápido, esa voz no hace perder mi miedos ¡Gray no es! Y estoy extrañamente feliz por eso.

Tal vez en algún rincón de mi cabeza aún tengo la esperanza de que Natsu sea el chico con el que canté y así no tener toda esta confusión.

Mejor termino de comer ¿sería bueno que Gray supiera que soy la chica anónima? Después de todo es uno de mis mejores amigos y le tengo suficiente confianza de que guardará mi secreto.

Pero también, aunque lo niegue, es uno de los mejores amigos de Natsu. Sabiendo que Natsu ha estado buscándome todo este tiempo, tal vez se le ocurra "ayudarlo"

Solté un suspiro y me levanté, quería pasear alrededor del lugar ya que en una hora nos iríamos de excursión.

Sin darme cuenta llegué al río, ahí estaba Lisanna lavando unas ropas. Por el sonido que hice giró a verme, luego me sonrió amablemente, me decidí por sentarme a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo va el paseo?- dice.

\- Ha sido entretenido hasta ahora, excepto porque casi pesco un resfriado – dije riendo – no te recomiendo caerte al río un poco antes de que anochezca.

\- ¿Entonces por eso ayer Natsu te estaba abrazando? –Estuve tentada a decir que él me había abrazado porque me quería, porque le gusta estar conmigo, pero sería una mentira.

\- Sí – Lisanna soltó un suspiro y se relajo sobre sus brazos.

\- Que alivio ¡Pensé que ustedes dos traían algo romántico! – Luego de percatarse de lo que había dicho se sonrojó fuertemente – creo que hablé de más… pero no le dirás ¿cierto?

\- ¿Decir qué…?

\- Que amo a Natsu – quedé en shock… a Lisanna le gusta el chico del que estoy enamorada- Aunque… tal vez podrías ayudarme. - No dije nada, es imposible que la ayudara a estar con el chico del que estoy enamorada.

\- …

\- Lucy… ¿Te gusta Natsu? – Tenía terror en su mirada, ni siquiera quiero saber cómo era la mía.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! – dije sonriendo, no sabía qué hacer, no podía destrozarle, no quería competir contra ella, pero no quiero perder a Natsu.

Pff, como si pudiese perder algo que no tengo.

\- ¡Entonces cuento contigo! – Lisanna se levantó, dejándome sola, al lado del río. ¿En qué me he metido?

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé en el lugar, pero luego de un rato decidí volver al campamento que habíamos creado. Cuando entré a mi carpa me encontré con Natsu sobre mi saco tendido boca arriba, un hilo de baba hacía un recorrido por su mentor.

Me iba a acercar para recoger mi teléfono y ver la hora, pero en el camino tropecé con sus pies y caí sobre él.

\- Ugh… ¡Lucy! Ya llegas, tengo hambre- dice haciendo puchero- cuando llegué a la fogata todos se habían ido ¿me cocinarías? Sabes que se me quema todo.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Natsu, ya se han ido a la excursión! Vamos media hora atrasados. – Nos reincorporamos y salimos corriendo del campamento, pero me guardé unas frutas, para Natsu que seguía en ayuno.

Para el chico que le gustaba a Lisanna y a mí, ¡Joder!

…

Llegamos a las "puertas" de las ruinas, al lado había un cartel que decía "_cueva de chubacanes"_ y algo que no alcanzamos a leer, teníamos que alcanzar a los demás.

No sé cuanto rato habíamos corrido, probablemente ya deberíamos haberlos encontrados. Poco a poco, las antorchas que nos iluminaban la cueva empezaron a aparecer menos frecuentemente, hasta quedar en total oscuridad.

Me recosté sobre una pared tratando de reprimir mis ganas de llorar. Sentí como Natsu se sentó a mi lado.

\- ¡Ahh! Estoy cansado de correr ¿cuánto falta? – dice inocentemente, ahora sí que no pude reprimir mis sollozos.

\- ¡Estamos perdidos! Nunca saldremos de aquí, este es un maldito laberinto.

\- Hey, tranquila, no creas que dejaré que te rindas tan rápido –me dio un abrazo y se levantó- lo primero es volver a la salida, de seguro que ahora nos damos cuenta de qué camino tomar.

Lo seguí, pronto llegamos a la última antorcha que habíamos visto. Natsu la sacó y hizo una marca quemando la pared.

\- Estas marcas serán como migas, yo soy Hazel y tú eres Gretell. – Dice – encontraremos la salida, lo prometo.

Todo iba bien, de verdad pensé en que saldríamos rápido, hasta que nos encontramos con un camino en forma de "T" ambos lados estaban iluminados con antorchas, era vida… o una muerte segura.

\- Avanzaremos por cualquiera de los dos, si lo encontramos similar de por dónde veníamos seguiremos, de lo contrario volveremos y tomaremos el otro.

\- Natsu… de verdad que tengo miedo… -dije.

\- Estoy aquí para protegerte, toma mi mano si te hace sentir mejor.

Avanzamos por nuestra derecha, al cabo de un rato las antorchas seguían encendidas, tal vez estamos avanzando en buen sentido, pasamos por un túnel que se extendía a nuestra izquierda, le iba a preguntar a Natsu si avanzábamos por ahí, pero negó con la cabeza y seguimos derecho.

No habíamos dado ni 5 pasos cuando sentimos un rugido y algo quebrarse, podrían ser los chicos o tal vez algún horrible monstruo que querría devorarnos.

Giré a ver a Natsu, se había puesto pálido, como si tuviéramos comunicación telepática salimos corriendo, nadie sabe dónde.

Pero tropezamos los dos, con una misma grieta, una sombra comenzó a acercarse, era nuestro fin ¿debería comenzar a rezar? ¡No! Antes de morir quiero decirle a Natsu lo que siento.

\- Nat- Natsu… - apenas podía hablar no sé si por el miedo o por el nerviosismo de confesarme- ¡…!

Un sonido hizo eco en todo el lugar, el cuerpo del monstruo había caído a nuestros pies, era…

\- Warrod-sensei… - Natsu se reincorpora y posiciona al profesor boca arriba, se veía pálido y tenía los ojos cerrados. – Creo que se murió.

\- ¡No lo digas tan a la ligera!

\- Por cierto, tú dijiste algo, con el sonido del él–señaló a Warrod- no alcancé a escuchar ¿Qué era?

\- Oh, mi confesión antes de morir- dije sin más… ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA DIJE!? – Ya sabes, mi último deseo… lo que yo quisiera hacer.

\- Oh… ¿Cuál es?

\- No vamos a morir, asique no la diré – eso estuvo cerca.

Creo que Natsu iba a replicar cuando Warrod comienza a toser

\- Viejo ¿estás bien?

\- Hay… un monstruo persiguiéndonos – dice. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda – Es broma… - rie. Hijo de puta.

\- ¿Entonces qué le pasó? – me animé a decir.

\- Estaba siguiendo unas plantas que me parecieron curiosas, cuando reaccioné ya estaba totalmente perdido. – se sentó recostado sobre la pared, Natsu se recostó sobre mis piernas, no pude evitar sonrojarme. – pero he intentado volver siguiéndoles las pistas de las plantas, ser un botánico tiene sus ventajas.

\- Para empezar, es por su curiosidad de botánico que se perdió. Segundo, nosotros también estamos perdidos, pero hemos dejado marcas de fuego en las paredes de piedra.

\- Que inteligentes – dice observando la última marca que habíamos dejado. – Tal vez entre los dos podremos encontrar la salida.

\- ¡Sí! – dijimos Natsu y yo.

Con más ánimo nos reincorporamos, a veces seguíamos las marcas de Natsu, pero cuando nos enredábamos Warrod-sensei hacia su trabajo, aunque… a veces íbamos a medio camino y él decía "_es broma, era por el otro lado"_ creo que no estaría tan cansada si el dejara de hacer sus estúpidas bromas.

No sé cuanto habíamos caminado, pero realmente me emocioné al ver una fogata a medio hacer en el camino ¡lo estábamos logrando! Natsu me paso los brazos por los hombros y susurro a mi oído, algo que hizo ponerme roja en un instante, no sé si lo había hecho a propósito. Me giré a verlo, me miraba inocentemente, gilipollas.

"_Cumplí lo prometido, espero mi recompensa… aunque no me hubiera molestado morir abrazado a ti"_

No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, una risita tonta se me escapó de los labios. De repente la luz se acabó, no se veía nada, y no era que las antorchas se habían acabado… era la noche que se extendía sobre nuestros ojos.

\- ¡Lo hemos logrado! ¡Natsu, estamos de vuelta! – Él me alzó en sus brazos y me giró hasta quedarnos mareados.

Volteamos a ver nuestro alrededor, estaban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail dormidos en el suelo, en posiciones nada nobles y mucho menos comunes. Sonreí al ver como Gajeel abrazaba protectoramente a Levy, Erza sostenía su cabeza en el hombro de Jerall y por últomo Juvia se encontraba abrazando fuertemente a Gray de la cintura mientras el muchacho tenía su mano en la espalda de ella.

Natsu hizo ademán que me sentara a su lado debajo de un árbol, miré a Lisanna, que estaba entre Elfman y Mira-chan… Un sentimiento de culpa no se despegaba de mi ser. Lo siento Lisanna, no estoy dispuesta a entregarte a Natsu, aunque debería decirle, veamos mañana.

Saqué la fruta que estaba en mis bolsillos, Natsu me miró con estrella en los ojos, le entregué la mitad del contenido.

\- Lucee ¡Eres la mejor! –dijo frotando su mejilla con mi cabeza mientras me abrazaba.

\- Sí, sí… será mejor que comas y descanses.

…

\- Hmm.. ¿Eh? ¿dó-¡DÓNDE ESTOY?! – miré alrededor, habían unos pocos que seguían durmiendo, ya me iba acordando de toda la aventura que tuvimos ayer, quise reincorporarme, pero había un pesos extra sobre mí.

Note como unos mechones rubios se desordenaban sobre mi pecho, luego me encontré con el rostro de Luce que estaba usando como cabecera mi hombro. Yo la estaba abrazando, la solté rápidamente antes de que la sangre se acumulara en mis mejillas.

La acomodé con el polerón que yo traía y me fui, estaba muriéndome de hambre. A los 20 minutos llegué al campamento, ahí estaba la otra mitad de la gente, estaban ordenando sus cosas, comiendo o simplemente jodiendo.

Me hice un sándwich y luego me fui a colgar a un árbol que veía confortable para comer el alimento tranquilo. Un sonido entre los arbustos hizo alertarme.

Del lugar salió Jerall escupiendo hojas y el cabello tenía incrustadas unas pequeñas ramas, fue tan cómico que no pude reprimir las carcajadas… cayéndome del árbol. Ahora era él el que se reía de mí, me reincorporé gruñendo, si no dejaba de reír le sacaba la boca.

\- Hola Natsu-dice.

\- Hola, ¿qué hacías entre los arbustos?

\- Sabes que no hay baños acá. –dice avergonzado.

\- Oh… ya veo.

\- Y tú, ¿Qué hacías encaramado en un árbol? – dice apuntando a la rama media rota de la que me había caído.

\- Oh, emm… quería estar tranquilo.

\- Natsu, eres la persona más revoltosa que conozco, no me trago eso de que "quieres estar tranquilo" – dijo en tono burlón. –Si te acompleja algo puedes decírmelo.

\- ¿Cómo sé que guardarás mi secreto? – digo desconfiado.

\- Pues, te diré algo que quieras saber, para estar a mano.

\- ¿Cómo se sintió tener los pechos de Erza sobre tu cara? – no me interesaba realmente, pero es divertido verlo todo nervioso y avergonzado.

\- Ah, pu-pues… -balbuceaba sin parar, no podía armar ni siquiera una palabra ¡pobre tipo! – Son suaves…- podría poner de lámpara del rostro de Jerall, solo que sería una lámpara roja- Son grandes no me dejaban ni ver.

Me partí de risa frente a él, luego de 3 minutos sin parar de reírme me dolía el estómago, me sequé las lagrimillas de los ojos y lo miré, él estaba apenado, ni siquiera podía mantenerme la mirada.

Ahora era mi turno.

\- ¿Qué es lo que harías si estuvieras enamorado de una chica desde hace dos años, pero que no te ve más que como un amigo, incluso como un hermano. Aparte de eso te flechas con otra chica y decides que tal vez con ella puedas olvidarte de la otra, pero aún no sabes quién es?

\- Déjame traducirlo. Estás enamorado de Lucy desde hace dos años, pero no te ve en sentido romántico, luego te flechas con la chica anónima y decides encontrarla para poder olvidarte de Lucy, pero no das resultado con su paradero ¿Estoy bien? – Quedé en shock, Jerall era muy inteligente, pero me limité a asentir ruborizado.

\- He estado reprimiendo mis sentimientos todo este tiempo, no creo poder más, cuando la abrazo o duermo con ella, quiero... besarla, sentirla descaradamente, pero me frustra saber que no puedo.

\- ¿Te le has declarado a Lucy? – negué con la cabeza, nunca he tenido el valor - ¿Entonces como sabes que ella no te ve en sentido romántico?

\- Si ella estuviese enamorada de mí lo habría notado, las chicas son súper predecibles, como Erza, se le nota a kilómetros que le gustas.

\- Bu-bueno, volviendo a tu pregunta –dijo nervioso-, si yo fuera tú, intentaría por todos mis medios conquistar a Lucy, después de todo… la chica anónima parece que no aparecerá nunca.

\- Sí – me levante del suelo, estaba decidido- Iré a por todas con Luce ¡Y qué se jodan todos!

…

\- Ma-maestro, lo sentimos.- Habló la peliroja.

\- ¡¿Pero quién fue el culpable de la destrucción de la ruinas?!

\- Wa-warrod-sensei, maestro- dijeron todos al unísono.

\- Es… es broma (?) – dijo el aludido desde la esquina mientras estaba hecho una bolita.

* * *

**_Ya se me pasó el enojo :l jajajajja pero se me olvidó que había puesto acá. Así que todo de nuevo._**

**_¿Les gustó? ¡A Natsu le gusta Lucy! ¡A Lucy le gusta Natsu! ¡A Lisanna le gusta Natsu! ¡Al chico anónimo le gusta Lucy!_**

**_Denle Review si... piensan que Natsu es realmente un idiota por pensar que no le gusta a Lucy, si quieren asesinar a sangre fría a Lisanna, si quieren saber como es que Warrod-sensei destruyó las ruinas, si quieren ser un árbol para ver bailar a Erza, Lucy y Levy. Si encontraron muy tiernos a Juvia y Gray, si creen que Jerall es un maldito suertudo, si no pueden esperar para saber que pasará el próximo capítulo._**

**_¿Cómo creen que Natsu intentará "conquistar" a Lucy?¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Lisanna al saber que a Lucy también le gusta Natsu?¿Qué castigo les pondra el maestro?_**

**_¿Saben? escribir Wannabe fue una maldita odisea, digo, decían 3 palabras y cambiaban de persona y yo como tonta poniendoles los nombres ¡Fue horrible! T-T ajjajaja_**

**_-Vanilla-chi y Ryu-chan: ¡Que bueno que te encanto! es muy emotivo ver tus comentarios cada vez que subo, me hacen ser una mejor persona(?) yst jajaja pero me sacan una sonrisa :3_**

**_-Ana: ¡Cumplí! espero que te guste el Gruvia, porque pensé que esa canción encajaba muy bien con ese contexto y ñee son muy chuuus jajaja, asique si quieres recomendarme otra canción no seas tímida xD_**

**_-claudia: Bueno no creo que la delantera de Erza sobre la cara de Jerall era la escena que esperabas, pero tendré más consideración en el Jerza al escribir ^^_**

**_-superpepe: :O ¿Cómo supiste? xDDD bueno, me gusta esa canción (a mi mejor amiga también le gusta) asique veré donde la puedo insertar :D ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!_**

**_-Moon-aishteru: Zeref JAJAJAJJA me sacaste una buena carcajada jajajajjajaa, bueno aquí tienes tu capítulo, estoy flipando de lo rápido que se ponen mis dedos al escribir para que tengan su capítulo, pero viendo sus comentarios vale la pena :'D_**

**_Se despide Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!_**


	6. Guerras deportivas y amorosas

_**Holaa! wow me emociona ver su apoyo cada vez que subo, un saludo a mis compatriotas chilenos! y a los mexicanos, no sé me agradan :B Los argentinos, son realmente simpaticos (Un saludo a Daiii, una de mis mejores amigas :D) **_

_**Emmm bueno, hoy salí temprano de clases porque, para variar ni siquiera habían clases, asique llegue a casa y no me he despegado del teclado.**_

_**Asique disfruten, mañana tampoco iré a clases asique probablemente el capítulo 7 estará mañana o el viernes (fin de semana a más tardar)**_

_**Datos:**_

_**-Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima**_

_**-6316 palabras**_

_**-Emm, no sé que más poner :B**_

_**\- Capítulo antes del fin de semana**_

_**\- Los adoro :D**_

* * *

**Guerras deportivas y amorosas**

\- _Ma-maestro, lo sentimos.- Habló la peliroja._

_\- ¡¿Pero quién fue el culpable de la destrucción de la ruinas?!_

_\- Wa-warrod-sensei, maestro- dijeron todos al unísono._

_\- Es… es broma (?) – dijo el aludido desde la esquina mientras estaba hecho una bolita._

…Durante el viaje…

\- Entiendo, irás a por todas con Lucy, pero más específicamente ¿Qué harás? – Quedé mirando el cielo en busca de una respuesta, Jerall parece haberse dado cuenta porque dio un resoplido- Ya pensaba yo que eras un fiasco en los temas de amor.

\- No quiero escuchar eso de ti, lo único que haces es ponerte rojo y balbucear como guagua –dije algo molesto y frustrado.

\- Para tu información, Erza dijo que si se enamorar de alguien sería alguien como yo –Dijo señalándose con el pulgar con expresión de orgullo. Me harté y saqué mi teléfono, una pequeña broma no le haría mal.

\- ¿Me escuchas Lucy?... ¿Lo grabaste? Sí esto es precisamente lo que necesitamos para pasárselo a Max y que venda la información, será un buen negocio. – Vi de reojo la expresión atónita de Jerall, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para reprimir una carcajada.

Y así es como él me ha estado persiguiendo por todo el bosque durante un buen rato, debería darle un premio a mis piernas, seguimos corriendo hasta que llegamos a las ruinas, un tumulto de gente rodeaba el lugar.

Y no precisamente todos eran del instituto Fairy Tail. - ¿Indígenas…? – Habló Jerall a mi lado.

El que parecía ser el jefe, porque tenía más decoraciones como vestimenta, estaba muy enojado. Al frente estaba Warrod-sensei con una sonrisa.

\- Yo sólo volví a buscar esas misteriosas hierbas, soy botánico y me parecieron muy curiosas. – Aludió Warrod con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Esas plantas ser sagradas para pueblo Chubacán. – Respondió el jefe.

\- Parecen adorar más a los hueso que traen en sus ropas – Los indígenas lo miraron indignados- …es broma.

\- Usaremos huesos de hombre/árbol como ofrenda a plantas. – Lo último que vimos fue al profesor perdiéndose dentro del laberinto de los Chubacanes.

Todos los indígenas le persiguieron, y nosotros que no nos pensamos quedar atrás, fuimos detrás de los indígenas. Noqueando a algunos, hiriendo a otros; pobre el que se cayera, sería aplastado por toda la estampida de personas.

Y así fue como los más rápidos empujaban a los demás, que se estrellaban contra las murallas, derribándolas. Así una por una, hasta que Warrod milagrosamente llegó al otro lado, jadeando, pero entero… Lo que no estaba entero era la ruina, que ahora simplemente eran escombros de lo que fue una de las culturas milenarias de nuestro continente.

Warrod se desplomo en el suelo, su chaqueta se abrió desparramando a la vista al menos 100 plantas de la misma especie.

\- Ya entiendo porque el jefe estaba tan enojado… - murmuré para mí mismo.

\- Yo también estoy bastante enojado – Giré sobre mis talones y ahí estaba Jerall con la cara más terrorífica que he visto, se apretaba los nudillos en forma amenazante, solo atiné a tragar duro.

\- Hey, hey era una broma, yo no he grabado nada – Señalé mi teléfono como evidencia, el se tranquilizó un poco y luego comenzó a ahorcarme.

-¡Maldito! Me has dado el susto de mi vida. – Dijo después de soltarme y soltar una pequeña risa.

\- De cualquier manera, te aconsejo ser meloso con ella, que intuya que te gusta, veamos su reacción, no creo que Lucy sea tan lenta para entender como tú.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – dije refunfuñando.

\- ¿Viste? Tan lento como para no entender lo que te acabo de decir.

\- Como sea, me enredé… y me dio hambre. – Dije para dirigirme de vuelta. En cuanto me giré Warrod estaba sobre el bus llamándonos para que subamos. – Adiós aperitivo – Lamenté antes de subir a ese maldito transporte.

…

El maestro soltó un largo suspiro, miraba por la ventana, probablemente pensando en que hacer. – Si bien Warrod fue el principal culpable, los demás también fueron participe. – Todo el mundo estaba atento a sus palabras - Warrod, trabajarás 3 meses a sueldo mínimo y con papeleo después de clases.

El aludido asintió desde la esquina, aún hecho una bolita. El maestro se dirigió ahora a todos nosotros – Y ustedes… veamos…

\- Cana, no podrás beber una sola gota de alcohol por una semana y media, te haré control a la entrada y salida de clases.

\- Erza, le prohibiré a la cafetería venderte pasteles de fresa y no quiero verte con uno en la en el patio de comidas, pasaré a revisar.

\- Mirajane… emm… trabajarás con Laxus en un proyecto sobre la cultura de los Chubacanes.

\- Jerall tendrás que asear los pasillo 3 días después de clases, Elfman tu asearás la cafetería y tú, Loke… espera ¿Loke? Como sea, limpiarás los camarines.

\- Evergreen, tienes prohibido usar tacones y llevar maquillaje durante esta semana. – Se escuchó en el fondo como Elfman soltaba una risotada seguido del sonido de un golpe.

\- Gray…

\- No me pidas que no me desvista, no es algo que haga consiente. – replicó el desnudista.

\- Gray, Limpiarás y te encargarás de llenar la piscina.

\- Juvia, tienes una orden de restricción, no podrás acercarte a Gray por 3 días. – Por un momento pensé que no inundaríamos con las lágrimas de Juvia, por suerte las ventanas estaban abiertas.

\- Lucy, me cocinarás por una semana. Natsu comentó que se te da bien la gastronomía. – Gruñí, pero finalmente asentí.

\- Levy, tienes prohibido leer durante clases y recreos durante una semana.

\- Gajeel, Natsu y Lisanna, ordenarán los libros de la biblioteca en orden alfabético y por temática. – Natsu y Lisanna en un mismo lugar…

Así fue nombrando a más y más personas, luego de eso nos retiramos de su despacho. No pude evitar pasarme mil películas de lo que podría pasar durante esas horas que estarían _ellos_ en la biblioteca, probablemente Gajeel se iría a lo suyo y Lisanna se pondría melosa con Natsu y… ¡No puedo permitirlo!

Tomé de la muñeca a Levy, quien me siguió algo confusa, cuando estuve segura de que estábamos solas me detuve.

\- Levy, sé que es muy loco lo que te voy a pedir, pero es que a Lisanna le gusta Natsu y…

\- Y quieres espiarlos – Me interrumpió la McGarden. Asentí con la cabeza, avergonzada.

\- No quiero perder a Natsu… Sé que no es excusa para sabotear su reunión, pero… - Levy puso su mano en mi hombro como muestra de apoyo.

\- Las mujeres debemos defender lo que es nuestro – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No interferiré a menos que sea totalmente necesario – Me prometí a mí misma, tampoco era la idea dejar en vergüenza a Lisanna. – Y mañana le diré que yo también tengo sentimientos por Natsu.

Entramos a nuestra siguiente clase, en la que nos tocaba Deportes, tomamos nuestros bolsos y nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Ahí nos esperaba Capricornio, al parecer la profesora Libra no había llegado o al menos no se veía por ningún lado.

\- Van a Jugar baloncesto, hombres v/s mujeres. – Eso significa que veremos el partido, normalmente cuando jugamos entre chicas lo equilibramos entre todas, pero contra los chicos van con todo, es decir, únicamente con las mejores. Mejor voy a buscar algunos pompones para animar…

\- Alto ahí Lucy – Habló Erza – debes jugar en nuestro equipo.

\- ¿Eh? – Pensé que me estaba haciendo una broma, digo, soy rápida… ¡Pero el nivel de ellas es algo abrumador! – Es…Está bien.

\- Bien, Lucy y yo haremos base ¡Nadie nos pasará! Bisca, tú irás al medio, preocúpate de hacer buenos pases y hacer funcionar ese doncito tuyo. Juvia y Mirajane irán al ataque, no se intimiden. Por último…de defensa haremos zona ¿Entendido? – Todas asentimos algo abrumadas por la información.

Vi en la banca como Lisanna gruñía molesta, ella era la base antes de irse al extranjero, luego yo la reemplace, no entiendo porque ella ahora no vuelve a su lugar.

\- Estás acá porque has avanzado mucho, incluso me atrevería a decir que puedes detener a Natsu, no me desilusiones. – Dijo Erza adivinando mis pensamiento. Tragué duro y me fui a poner en posición.

El equipo de los chicos era igual de siempre, Natsu y Jerall al ataque, Gajeel de alero, por último Elfman y Laxus iban a la base. Todos nos miraban desafiante, excepto Natsu que me sonreía orgulloso.

Pensé que Erza me regañaría si le devolvía el saludo amistoso, asique me puse sería, él solo soltó una carcajada y se puso en posición.

\- Si así lo quieres. – Dice divertido.

Erza y Gajeel iban al salto, cuando Capricornio hizo volar la pelota verticalmente, Erza se adelanto y impulsándose en la rodilla de Gajeel y se llevó la pelota al ataque.

Lo tomó Bisca, quien dio un pase largo a Juvia. La peliazul esquivó ágilmente la defensa de Elfman e hizo el primer punto con una bandeja.

Se preguntarán por qué Gray no juega siendo que tiene una gran habilidad para los deportes. Bueno, él probablemente entraría en el segundo tiempo y reemplazaría a Natsu. Está extremadamente prohibido dejar a ambos chicos en la cancha. Eso es porque se ponen a pelear en medio del partido y pierden el hilo del juego. Pero esta vez el Fullbuster debía limpiar la piscina del colegio como castigo

Laxus hizo el saque de fondo en un pase hacia Gajeel, quien entro a media cancha y le dio un pase a Jerall. Venía con gran velocidad a donde debía defender yo. De modo que tomé un poco de espacio y lo emboscamos junto con Bisca, pero antes de poder quitarle el balón Jerall le dio un pase a Natsu, quien hizo un perfecto triple.

Juvia se llevó una pequeña reprimenda por parte de Erza. Giré a ver a Natsu, el me miró y me lanzó un beso, algo divertido. No pude evitar sonrojarme, no sé si porque me molesté o me dio vergüenza.

\- Erza déjame hacer una defensa personal a Natsu. – Erza me miró por unos breves segundos y asintió.

Luego Erza me dio pase y me acerqué a mitad de cancha, me devolví después de tirarle un pase a Mirajane, hubo un movimiento de pantalla y lanzó triple, el balón dio 2 giros en el aro y afortunadamente entro.

Me giré a ver a Natsu que miraba con disgusto el aro donde recién había pasado el balón.

Me quedé a mitad de cancha, vi como Natsu recibió el balón y venía al ataque con movimientos furiosos. No me dejé intimidar y lo logré detener, trato de esquivarme moviéndose al otro lado, pero por suerte tengo buenos reflejos aparte de una gran velocidad.

Natsu tiró el pase a Jerall, quien intentó hacer un triple que cayó en manos de Bisca. Se me olvidaba mencionar que la peli-verde siempre va a los pases ya que ella tiene el don "Ojo de águila" donde puede ver fácilmente la posición de los jugadores.

Bisca dio un pase largo a Juvia que ya estaba en posición, Laxus la marcó demasiado bien y ella se vio obligada a darle el pase a Mirajane que hizo el punto con una bandeja.

Natsu pasó por atrás mío y puso su mano en mi hombro – Vuelves a hacer eso y me tendré que poner brusco – Dijo antes de ponerse en posición. Tuve que reprimir el miedo que sentí ante las palabras del Dragneel.

Observe como Natsu se iba al otro lado de la cancha a paso lento, su camiseta con el número "7" de color rojo le quedaba tan solo un poco adherida a la piel, eso me permitía ver como sus omoplatos se movían a cada paso.

Laxus con un saque de fondo le pasó el balón a Natsu, vino corriendo directo a mí, no al arco… a mí. Me estaba desafiando, lo detuve en la zona de triple, lo iba a bloquear, pero él dio medio giro y lanzó.

El balón pasó por el aro con turbulencia porque mi dedo lo había desviado un poco, Juvia se acercó a Erza, estaban discutiendo algo, preferí acercarme.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Ambas giraron a verme, más bien me estaban inspeccionando.

\- Sí… es rápida. – comentó Erza- Lucy, irás al ataque, Juvia no rinde muy bien adelante, se ha cansado.

\- ¿Y Natsu? – pregunte sorprendida.

\- Sigue marcándolo, si hay problemas una de nosotras se encargará de él. – Asentí y me dirigí a media cancha.

Erza dio pase a Bisca. Yo corrí hacía el fondo, el balón lo toma Mirajane, se topa con Elfman y Laxus, luego me la pasa a mí, casi llego al aro y Natsu aparece a marcarme.

Vi como Laxus y Elfman se me acercaban, asique se la devolví a Mirajane, quien logro hacer el punto.

\- ¿Es broma? –Pregunté a Natsu disgustada.

\- Me gustaría saber como terminaría un uno a uno. – Dijo con una sonrisa, pero no de esas para apoyarme, era una sonrisa desafiante. A su lado llegó Jerall que le dijo algo en susurro recibiendo a cambia un golpe de Natsu, quien ahora se veía algo incómodo.

Me devolví a la defensa y Elfman sacó de fondo, se la pasó a Jerall. El chico del tatuaje entro a media cancha, cuando se vio amenazado se la pasó a Gajeel. Pronto el peli-azul entró a la zona y cuando Gajeel se la devolvió hizo bandeja.

Erza se la pasó a Bisca, quien con un pase largo me pasó el balón. Fui corriendo lo más rápido que me daba, Natsu volvió a marcarme, pero giré sin disminuir la velocidad e hice una bandeja.

\- Yo no puedo volverme brusca, pero mientras no me alcances no será necesario – Comenté desafiante. – Lo escuché gruñir a mis espaldas y una sonrisa se formó inevitablemente en mi rostro.

…

Cuarto periodo y el juego estaba totalmente equilibrado 46-48 por ahora la delantera la llevaban los chicos, pero con medio minuto para que termine el juego todo puede pasar.

Cada enfrentamiento con Natsu era una sorpresa, pasaba de todo… incluso creábamos nuevas técnicas de defensa y ataque.

Era nuestro turno de sacar, Juvia se la tiró a Erza, quien avanzó a mitad de cancha y le entregó el balón a Mirajane, Laxus y Elfman se fueron contra ella. Intenté desmarcarme, pero Natsu estaba pegado a mí.

Con todo lo que dieron mis piernas corrí a recibir el pase de Mirajane, iba a hacer un triple cuando llega Natsu y me toma, haciéndome una falta.

Cuando capricornio tocó el silbato de falta, la alarma sonó. El partido había terminado, eso quiere decir que quien gana o pierde lo defino yo. Me posicioné en la línea de tiro libre, estaba muy nerviosa.

Natsu se paró a mi lado – Nunca me habían detenido así –comentó. – Normalmente se abruman después de un rato y me dejan solo, pero tú… fuiste realmente leal a tu marca. – Lo miré curiosa, era mi turno de tirar, eso me lo podría decir después – Asique si haces los dos puntos y empatamos quedaré realmente satisfecho.

Me regaló una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan y se marchó. Hice algunos botes con el balón, doble mis rodillas, me acerque el balón al pecho y tiré.

El balón entro limpiamente al aro, ahora estábamos 47-48. Capricornio me devolvió el balón y volví a hacer el mismo procedimiento, respiré en busca de concentración y tiré.

El balón golpeó en los bordes del aro y comenzó a girar, dio un leve golpe al tablón para finalmente entrar. Salté de alegría, no habíamos ganado, pero estar a la par de los chicos es un gran logro.

Me sorprendió que el primero que me vino a abrazarme fuera Natsu, me levantó en sus brazos y comenzó a dar leve saltitos. Luego se me acercaron los demás comentando que fue un buen partido.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? –dijo Natsu preocupado, mierda se había dado cuenta de que estaba cojeando.

\- Oh, esto… me lastimé el tobillo cuando me caí – Dije intentando quitarle importancia – Bueno, me iré a asear.

…

Cuando salí del camarín dirigiéndome hacia la salida del gimnasio, lo vi, parado en la puerta estaba aún Natsu, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y apoyado en la pared.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando? – Escuché como Lisanna le preguntaba al Dragneel. Él abrió un poco los ojos y se reincorporó algo cansado.

\- Mmm… Lisanna la verdad es que… - Sus ojos de repente hicieron contacto con los míos y con una sonrisa se me acercó - ¡Luce! ¿Cómo está tu tobillo? Te estaba esperando para llevarte a enfermería.

\- Puedo caminar, no es necesario que me lleves – Natsu se agachó delante de mí, estaba consciente de que Lisanna me estaba fulminando con la mirada ahora mismo.

\- Sube a mi espalda–dijo el Dragneel y así lo hice.

Me llevo en su espalda desde el gimnasio a la enfermería. Por los pasillos todos giraban a vernos, era un tanto incómodo.

\- ¿Luego de clases qué harás? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Ir a tu casa a recoger mis cosas. – Sentí como su espalda se tensó de la nada.

\- Ya me había acostumbrado a tus comidas – Dijo divertido, aunque con una pizca de dolor…

Llegamos a la enfermería, Natsu me dejó cuidadosamente en la camilla y se sentó a mi lado mientras la enfermera revisaba mi tobillo. Luego se fue a buscar hielo dejándonos solos.

\- Lo siento –dijo Natsu – por el beso de aquella vez, pero principalmente lo siento por comportarme raro después de eso. – Solté una sonora carcajada.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para disculparte por eso? Natsu está bien, probablemente fue un accidente – Quería cambiar de tema, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- Fue un estupendo primer beso – comentó el Dragneel, un rubor se percibía en sus mejillas. Ni hablar yo, sentía mi cara arder.

\- No… no sabía que ha…había sido tu primer beso – Balbuceé. Natsu asintió con la cabeza – Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor para mí también fue un lindo primer beso.

Llegó la enfermera y nos miro curiosamente, seguro que hasta ella percibía el raro ambiente en el que estábamos. Me giré para darles la espalda y no dejar que vieran mi sonrojo.

\- Asumo que tú la cuidarás chico, ahora es mi hora de almuerzo – Dijo la enfermera antes de salir con un portazo.

No dije nada, él tampoco. De la nada sentí como un peso hacía que la camilla se inclinase un poco, luego los brazos de Natsu me rodearon la cintura.

Me giré a reprocharle las libertades que se estaba tomando, pero de nuevo, como aquella vez sus ojos me dejaron muda. Me apresuré a ver si nos estábamos besando.

Me relaje y por alguna razón me desilusione al ver que nuestros labios estaban a una prudente distancia.

\- Déjame dormir contigo por un momento – dice. Asentí dudosa con la cabeza y me acomodé entre sus brazos.

…

Algo presionaba mi rostro, mis labios. Luego el sonido seco de la puerta al abrirse y chocar contra la pared hizo que abriera los ojos. Natsu estaba sentado en la cama, con una revista en las piernas, mirando hacia la puerta.

Cuando vi en aquella dirección tuve que reprimir un grito, ahí estaba Lisanna con la cara más desesperada y desorientada que puede tener. – Umm… la profesora Aries los manda a busca – dice sin una dirección exacta para mirar. – Pero supongo que no irán, lo siento – Dijo antes de salir de ahí.

\- ¿Por qué Lisanna tenía esa cara? – pregunté, sospechaba que era porque nos había encontrado dormidos juntos, solos.

\- No lo sé – Dijo Natsu, bastante nervioso para mi gusto.

Nos quedamos hablando hasta que tocaron el timbre para salir, yo tenía que quedarme para una última revisión de mi tobillo. Asique Natsu se fue a dejar a Happy, también le iba a pedir a Erza que me fuera a dejar a casa en su auto.

Pero algo debía inventarme, porque aún debía espiar a Lisanna y Natsu con Levy.

…

En la salida me encontré con el chico-tatuaje, se iba yendo a los estacionamiento asique corrí para alcanzarlo

\- Hola Jerall –Dije animado

\- ¿Qué tal Natsu? Espero que se te haya ocurrido una mejor técnica de conquista que desafiarla en un partido de basketball y lesionarla – Dijo mientras se ponía unas gafas.

\- Para tu información me quedé todo el tiempo con ella y… hablamos de nuestro primer beso – No pude evitar sonrojarme de golpe, no quería decirle como había pasado… era como un secreto entre Lucy y yo.

\- Espera, espera ¡Nunca me habías dicho que te habías besado con Lucy! – Me revolví el pelo y solté una risa nerviosa.

\- Ahora también la besé, bueno estaba dormida. Pero la vez pasada estábamos durmiendo y ella se giro…

\- ¿¡Qué!? –Me interrumpió- ¿Duermes con ella?

\- A veces… aunque tengo un plan – Le dije mi plan en susurros a Jerall, luego el sonrió con algo de pena.

\- Suerte con eso.

\- ¡Ya lo verás! Te restregaré en la cara que yo… um…tú sabes. – Dije incómodo.

…

\- Sube con cuidado al auto Lucy – Habló Erza, estaba siendo muy protectora conmigo - ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer a una pastelería? Como tengo prohibido comer pasteles de fresa en el instituto me estoy volviendo loca.

\- Sí… emmm, pero después ¿me puedes volver a dejar en el colegio? – Me miró curiosa – es que se me olvidó que tenía que trabajar en algo con Levy.

Erza asintió con la cabeza y yo le envié un sms a Levy que la veía en la sala al lado de la biblioteca en 30 minutos.

Llegamos a la pastelería, un tumulto de gente tapaba la entrada. Erza con su destreza, delicadeza y gentileza sacó a todos para un lado, haciéndonos espacio para entrar.

\- ¡Joder! ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

\- Un número artístico, parecen que son mimos. – Escuchamos como el encargado soltaba mil y unas groserías al aire mientras golpeaba la radio. Erza curiosa se acercó.

\- ¿Qué pasó señor Jack? – preguntó extrañamente amable Erza.

\- Se descompuso la radio, queríamos poner música de fondo para que los mimos hicieran su show.

\- Oh, entonces eso era –Erza suena muy calmada, algo no huele bien aquí – Si me da 10 pasteles de fresa Lucy y yo cantaremos.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Erza no me incluyas en ese paquete! – Reclamé más que molesta, no me iba a arriesgar por ningún, repito, ningún motivo a que me descubrieran.

…

-…

\- ¿Decías…?

\- Cállate – Bufé – Es solo que no aguanto ver a un anciano llorar.

Erza comenzaba a chasquear los dedos mientras que yo le daba ritmo a veces con las palmas

_[Royals – Megan Nicole and Madilyn Bailey cover]_

{Erza}

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_

_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

_And I'm not proud of my address,_

_In a torn-up town, no postcode envy_

Erza llamó demasiado la atención de los clientes y ahora ni prestaban atención a los mimos que eran supuestamente el show oficial.

{Ambas}

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, tripping' in the bathroom_

_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashing' the hotel room,_

_We don't care; we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._

_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._

_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash._

_We don't care,_

Sonreí, comencé a preguntarme cuánto duraría mi secreto, estoy cansada de esconderme… tal vez debería sacarlo todo. Ubicarme en medio de algún pasillo del instituto con una guitarra y cantar toda la tarde.

{Erza}

_we aren't caught up in your love affair._

{Lucy}

_And we'll never be royals (royals)._

_It don't run in our blood,_

_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._

_We crave a different kind of buzz._

_Let me be your ruler (ruler),_

_You can call me queen Bee_

_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._

_Let me live that fantasy._

Los mimos intentaban desesperadamente atraer la atención que acababan de perder, pero les era inútil realmente los clientes parecían haber sido absorbidos por la música, si yo les pidiera a través de la canción que se levantarán y comenzaran a saltar en un pie, lo harían.

Supongo que los mimos siguieron la lógica de "si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles"

{Ambas}

_My friends and I we've cracked the code._

_We count our dollars on the train to the party._

_And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,_

_We didn't come for money._

{Erza}

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom._

_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_

_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._

{Lucy}

_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._

_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

Acabo de darme cuenta de que esta vez en ningún momento dudé en mi capacidad de cantar ¿Será que ya he superado totalmente mi trauma? ¿Será qué estoy lista para cantar a todo pulmón?

{Erza}

_But we'll never be royals (royals)._

_It don't run in our blood_

_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._

_We crave a different kind of buzz._

_Let me be your ruler (ruler),_

_You can call me queen Bee_

_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._

_Let me live that fantasy._

_Ooh ooh oh_

_We're bigger than we ever dreamed,_

_And I'm in love with being queen._

_Ooh ooh oh_

Bajé del escenario y comencé a cantar a lado de las mesas, los niños bailaban y poco a poco la pastelería se iba llenando. Sonreí cuando noté que Erza se me había unido.

{Lucy}

_Life is great without a care_

_We aren't caught up in your love affair._

{Ambas}

_And we'll never be royals (royals)._

_It don't run in our blood_

_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._

_We crave a different kind of buzz_

_Let me be your ruler (ruler),_

_You can call me queen Bee_

_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._

_Let me live that fantasy._

Los mimos salieron deprimidos del lugar, me sentí mal por ellos, los tomé de las muñecas y les regalé un pastel a escondidas de Erza.

Cuando la Titania tomó todo su pedido de pasteles y los guardó en el auto nos pusimos en camino de vuelta al instituto Fairy Tail.

\- ¿Estarás bien? – Asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de Erza.

\- Gracias por todo, la pasé bien. – dije antes de salir del auto.

\- Tu voz deslumbra cada vez que sale a la luz, Lucy – Y se fue, no sé si andaba sentimental o algo, pero me emocionaron sus palabras.

Entre a la sala donde debía encontrarme con Levy, cuando vi para adentro Levy estaba con la mejor expresión de terror que nunca había visto.

\- Joder Lucy, me asustaste, estaba leyendo y pensé que era Makarov. – Dijo haciendo mofletes.

\- ¡Tienes un libro! Es perfecto, si nos pillan diremos que lo fuimos a dejar.

Nos dirigimos sigilosamente a la biblioteca, solo estaba Lisanna, asique nos escondimos detrás del escritorio de la bibliotecaria.

\- Si nos pillan aquí dudo que podamos usar esa estrategia –Susurró Levy, solo hice un ademán de que se callara.

Y estuvimos así a la espera de que algo pasara, pero solo estaba Lisanna comenzando el orden de la biblioteca, sin Natsu y sin Gajeel. De repente comenzó a murmurar algo, asique apegamos nuestra oreja para escuchar mejor.

\- Maldición, se supone que no le gusta ¿Pero qué me encuentro? A ellos durmiendo en la misma cama y él besándola. – Dijo regañadientes, pero Natsu no me había besado… - De seguro ahora están en su casa, divirtiéndose…

Algo hizo _clic _en mi mente _"Algo presionaba mi rostro, mis labios…" "…_ahí estaba Lisanna con la cara más desesperada y desorientada que puede tener." ¿Natsu me había besado cuando yo estaba dormida? ¡Joder! Y Lisanna lo vio, debe pensar cualquier cosa de mi, debo decirle pronto que tengo sentimientos hacia Natsu porque cada vez que mi corazón salta por algo que dice o hace… me siento culpable por ella, sí… debo decirle pronto o mejor dicho… ahora.

Iba a levantarme cuando las puertas se abrieron en par y Levy me empujo para que me volviera a sentar. Estaba Natsu jadeando, a paso rápido se acerco a Lisanna, era una linda escena.

\- Lo siento Lisanna, me tardé porque fui a dejar a Happy a casa- Lisanna sonrió comprensiva - y con él le preparamos una sorpresa a Lucy – Ahora hizo una mueca, estaba disgustada… realmente odiaría estar en sus zapatos.

¿Una sorpresa para mí? La mayoría de las sorpresas que me hacen son para molestarme, nunca es algo emotivo y un presente, pero claro… Lisanna no sabe eso.

\- ¡Pero ahora estás conmigo! Y aunque sea un castigo estoy segura de que nos podemos divertir. – Dice – Tal vez cuando terminemos podríamos ir a comer un helado.

\- Um…no lo sé, le pedí a Erza que distrajera a Lucy para que no vaya a mi casa, asique apenas termine tendré que volver. – Lisanna había hecho sus manos puños. – Pero otro dí…

\- ¿Por qué Lucy…? – Le interrumpió en voz baja - ¿Por qué no yo…?

\- ¿A qué te refieres Lis? – Dijo desorientado el Dragneel.

\- ¡Yo era tu mejor amiga! Yo era la que siempre estaba a tu lado y ahora me cambiaste por esa rubia oxigenada – Gritó con furia la albina ¿Rubia oxigenada? Auch.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Lucy! – Hablo molestó Natsu.

\- Claro, además la defiendes… - Dijo Lisanna irónica. – Me dijo que me ayudaría, pero solo hace lo contrario, es una traidora.

\- Mira, lo siento, pero adoro pasar tiempo con ella, tú has crecido y no sé si seguirte tratarte como la hermanita pequeña que tenía.

\- Tú… tú no me tratabas como a tu hermanita pequeña ¡Yo te gustaba! Era obvio. – Dijo desesperada, Natsu la miró extrañado. – Joder Natsu, nos íbamos a casar.

\- No Lis… nunca he tenido ese tipo de sentimientos hacía ti. – Vi como Lisanna salía hecha furia del lugar, Natsu se quedó ahí viendo como la chica cruzaba la puerta.

Me giré hacía Levy, le pedí que fuera a ayudar a Natsu a ordenar las cosas, era mejor que yo hablara con Lisanna.

Salí por la puerta trasera, Lisanna estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de la entrada del instituto, sus manos cubrían su rostro… estaba llorando.

\- Lisanna… - No sabía que decirle, pero no quería dejarla sola – Natsu es un idiota, te pido disculpas.

\- No sé qué haces aquí –dijo – Deberías estar celebrando que te prefiere a ti, después de todo eso era lo que buscabas.

\- Estoy feliz, pero no puedo sonreír si veo que tú estás llorando – dije sincera, era ahora que lo tenía que decir todo – Te mentí aquella vez cuando dije que no tenía sentimientos románticos hacia Natsu, pero lo hice porque no quería lastimarte, luego reflexioné que estaba mal no decirte y quise hablar contigo, pero no hallaba el momento ni como decírtelo.

\- No habrá rencores rubiecita. – Dice levantándose.

\- ¿Rubiecita…?

\- Sí, porque ahora somos enemigas, yo no me he rendido. – Se secó las lágrimas y se fue dándome la espalda.

Fui a dar una vuelta por el parque y luego me dirigí a la casa de los Dragneel para recoger mis cosas, cuando mi pie hizo contacto con el césped de la casa se abrieron dos ventanas, de las cuales salieron los Dragneel con pistolas de juguetes.

Así que esta era la sorpresa… aún no me mojaban, solo tenían ambas armas en mi cabeza – de rodilla y levanta las manos ¡Aye! –dijo Happy. Así lo hice, Natsu de su bolsillo sacó un papel y comenzó a leerlo.

\- _Este contrato está firmado por las 3 partes que componen el acuerdo. Los términos acordados se llevarán a cabo dentro de una semana_

_Requisitos:_

_1.- Lucy nos recibirá en casa siempre con una sonrisa._

_2.- Se le hará un espacio para su cama o dormirá con el señor Natsu si así lo prefiere._

_3.- Nos divertiremos los 3 siempre que podamos._

_4.- La Heartfilia terminará con el arriendo de su actual casa usando el dinero en contribución al hogar Dragneel-Heartfilia._

_5.- Happy nos pondrá la mesa para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena._

_6.- Lucy cocinará desayuno, almuerzo y cena._

_7.- Natsu lavará y secará los utensilios usados en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena._

_8.- Vivirán juntos felices por siempre._

Natsu dejó al frente mío el papel y un lápiz, lo miré con un signo de interrogación – Lo debes firmar – dice Happy – O te mancharemos con pintura de óleo color lila.

-¿Eh? – Lo miré - ¡Eso no sale!

\- ¡Aye! Firma, ven a vivir con nosotros – Miré a Happy que estaba muy emocionado, luego miré a Natsu que sonreía como nunca antes.

\- Seré una molestia –dije no muy convencida de lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

\- Luce, estas de rodillas en frente de tu futura casa, con dos armas llena de pintura que no sale de la ropa apuntando tu cabeza, cualquiera que nos viera diría que la molestia somos nosotros, pero es necesario, haremos lo que sea para que nadie nos separe – Dice Natsu – Ahora firma que no tengo mucha paciencia.

Y firmé, me vendría a mudar al hogar Dragneel… con una semana de plazo. No me lo puedo creer, es como si estuviera aceptando no tan solo abrir la caja de pandora, estoy entrando en ella.

\- Bien Lucy, te salvaste de un ataque unánime de pintura al óleo – Guardo ambas armas tirándolas dentro de la casa, luego sacó otras tres – pero no te has salvado de la guerra de pintura.

…

Así era como había comenzado todo, y así es como terminó… Yo como una mezcla de avatar/pitufo ensangrentado, Natsu parecía una verdura ensangrentada y Happy parecía agua de pantano verde/azul.

Pero no parábamos de reírnos, luego Natsu salió con una manguera "arreglándonos" para volver a tener nuestro color natural.

\- Será mejor que vaya a lavarme a casa. Mañana si quieren traigo mis cosas – Dije y me despedí de los chicos con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Nee Lushe –Dijo el pequeño – Tú serás como mi mamá y Natsu como mi papá ¿cierto? – Le sonreí acariciándole el pelo – No lo dejes ir por la chica anónima ¡Yo te quiero a ti! – No supe cómo reaccionar ante la confesión de Happy, pero me sentí incómoda. Dije adiós amablemente y me fui.

Cuando llegue a la entrada de mi casa me percaté de que el buzón estaba abierto… una carta.

La tomé y me fui para adentro, llené la tina y cuando entre me permití abrir la carta. Había un manuscrito y un cheque de 50 millones de jewells, para que tengan una referencia, yo pago 150 mil jewells al mes.

Dejé el cheque de lado para leer el manuscrito, era de papá. A medida que leía lágrimas caían por mis ojos, el estaba pidiendo sinceras disculpas y que aceptaba totalmente el camino que yo quisiera tomar… El dinero era por la manutención que él no había respetado durante todo este tiempo.

Me apresuré en terminar de lavarme, claro que el agua quedó morada. Cuando salí tomé un lápiz y papel para decirle que aceptaba sus disculpas, que me hacía feliz que el comprendiera y que… a pesar de todo, lo quería.

Un sms me distrajo, fui a ver mi teléfono, había una imagen de Natsu y Lisanna de pequeños estaban sonriendo y sonrojados. Luego el texto decía "_Es por esto que voy a luchar contra ti"_ era Lisanna, me estaba desafiando.

Pensé bien que iba a hacer… tomé una foto que tenía en mi escritorio donde salíamos toda la clase, Natsu me abrazaba por los hombros y Lisanna estaba entre Elfman y Mirajane, debajo le escribí "_No deberías quedarte en el pasado, la vida no se detiene por nadie". _Y lo envié.

Mi teléfono vibró un minuto después, era Natsu _"Buenas noches a la chica que detuvo al mejor basquetbolista de Fiore" _Con una imagen de sus trofeos insertada en el mensaje.

Le conteste rápidamente _"Buenas noches señor verdura-zombie… Descansa". _No pasó ni un minuto cuando el teléfono vibró dos veces _"Te amo, Luce" "¡Juro que ha sido Happy!" _ Solté una carcajada, mi cara estaba ardiendo, pero me mantenía firme en mi esperanza que Natsu es el único que me llama "Luce". Le conteste que yo también amaba a Happy y entre mis ensoñaciones pude quedarme dormida.

…

\- ¿Qué hacemos acá Mirajane? – Habló el rubio.

\- Shh… cállate joder.- Habló la albina mirando a todos lados – Está bien, acepto salir contigo pero debes hacer una cosa…

\- No me gusta andar rogando – Habló molesto Laxus.

\- ¡Oh…! Entonces le podría pedir a Loke o….

\- Está bien, está bien – interrumpió el Dreyar - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Que hagas algo por mí, referente a Natsu y Lucy. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la banca del parque.

\- ¿Ya andas de Cupido? – Bromeó.

\- No precisamente, es de noche, voy a casa…. Por mensaje te envío los detalles de lo que tienes que hacer.

* * *

**_Me tomaré unas breves líneas pasa informarles que mañana o hoy mismo subiré el capítulo de "Reformatorio para Fairy Tail"_**

**_De cualquier modo estoy muy agradecida de su apoyo y su lealtad a la lectura :D_**

**_Mayuchan: Me da un poco de penita Lisanna, asique tampoco la dejé como taaaan malvada, y sobre lo otro shhh, yo no he dicho nada de eso QQ jjajaja gracias, saludos :D_**

**_Claudia: sí, yo creo que el capítulo de mañana tendrán un espacio Jerza, y Lisanna u_u ya llegara su principe azul para que deje de joder jhdas._**

**_Guestcito sin nombre: Bueno la curiosidad mató al gato dice el dicho xD Gracias por tu opinión!_**

**_Ana: me tomaré mi tiempo para responderte, porque cuando lo leí era de noche (10pm) maso y me emocioné tanto que llamé a mi mejor amiga (la naty) para comentarle tu comentario y luego me fui a dormir con una sonrisa en la cara. Revise las canciones y te informo que una de ellas estará en el capítulo 7, de modo que te pido que me esperes :D y si me sigues enviando review tan emocionantes me dará un infarto y gg fic :(_**

**_superpepe: Sí xD eres el quinto, Warrod es un loquillo, sobre la "relación" entre Happy y Lucy no pasa a más de algo mamá-hijo e.e no hay zoofilia en el fic jajajja gracias por tu comentario :D_**

**_Maricruz: No puedo responderte como lo deseas, porque estaría dando spoiler... pero tu sugerencia va muy al pelo, excepto por la canción - cuando leas el próximo capítulo entenderás, y si no pues yo te explico xD_**

**_Eso ha sido todo por hoy, sigan disfrutando riendose o en una extraño caso(porque siempre escribo humor) lloren :D_**

**_Se despide Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!_**


	7. Anonimato entre manos

**_Como se los había prometido el capítulo está acá, asique no los hago esperar :D aparte estoy feliz de haberme dado el lujo de dormir hasta tarde xD_**

**_Datos: _**

**_\- 6855 palabras._**

**_\- Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima_**

**_\- Por raro que suene cociné mi almuerzo y no se me quemó._**

**_\- ¡Hoy es viernes de Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**Anonimato entre manos.**

_\- Está bien, está bien – interrumpió el Dreyar - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_\- Que hagas algo por mí, referente a Natsu y Lucy. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la banca del parque._

_\- ¿Ya andas de Cupido? – Bromeó._

_\- No precisamente, es de noche, voy a casa…. Por mensaje te envío los detalles de lo que tienes que hacer._

…

Desperté, recordé que hoy no tendríamos las 2 primeras horas de clase por una asamblea de profesores. Me levante de la cama en silencio para no despertar a Happy, por muy raro que suene no tenía hambre.

Salí al jardín que aún estaba tricolor, sonreí por los recuerdos del día anterior. Me aseguré que nadie estuviera alrededor antes de sacar la rama que camuflaba mi guarida.

Entre por la pequeña puerta, ahí estaba todo lo que quería ahora mismo, tal vez a Lucy le guste este lugar, podríamos poner un escritorio para que ella escriba. También le tendría que pedir disculpas a Happy por no mostrarle este lugar, bueno él tiene la azotea yo el subterráneo.

Recorrí mi mano por el piando y saludé a Cyndi (mi guitarra), también a Betty la batería y por último pero no menos importante Viollet el violín.

Saqué mi grabadora del cajón y me senté en Betty, hice una pequeña melodía y la deje aleatoria, luego las combiné con aplauso rítmico. Por último puse la grabación en reproducción y me senté en el piano.

_{Alex Goot- Apologize}_

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

Sabía perfectamente porque esta canción, y sabía perfectamente porqué ahora. Se puede resumir en una palabra: Lisanna.

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say.._

Era muy tarde para que se me confesase, de pequeño yo pensé que me gustaba, pero no hay nada comparado como lo que siento por Lucy, con ella conocí el amor. Tal vez… en aquella inocente época pude haber hecho feliz a Lisanna, pero ayer la rechacé lo más cortante que pude.

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But that's nothing new_

_Yeah yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say_

_Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid_

Siempre la quise como mi familia, duele mucho cuando se pierde a la familia… cuando pierdes a tu hermana pequeña. Pero nuestra relación no puede ser como antes y mi corazón no se detendrá por ella porque Lucy es todo lo que necesito para mantenerme en pie.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Yeah woah_

Y no permitiré que Lisanna hable mal de Lucy, si quiere que hable mal de mí. He sido yo el que eligió a Luce, he sido yo el que hirió a la Strauss con mi indiferencia a sus sentimientos, Lucy... ella siempre me ha mostrado como es, sin segundas intenciones… no es su culpa.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah_

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground..._

Solté un suspiro, después de dejar todo en orden salí de mi guarida, la cerré con llave y me dirigí a la cocina. Estaba muerto de hambre aunque… se me ocurrió una idea.

Fui a despertar a Happy a la azotea, me miró curioso aún adormecido. - ¡Vamos a desayunar con Luce! – Le animé, me contestó con un "Aye…" antes de volver a quedarse dormido, me aseé y luego obligué a Happy a hacer lo mismo.

Después, ya vestido mi primo volvió a quedarse dormido y con él en mis brazos partimos a la ex-casa Heartfilia.

Entre por la ventana, como siempre. La encontré dormida, asique dejé a Happy en el sofá y volví con Luce, antes de despertarla me permití depositar un suave beso en sus labios, este ya era el tercero.

Luego la comencé a zarandear como siempre, se despertó molesta y me golpeó… perfecto no se había dado cuenta.

\- Luceee tenemos hambre – dije en tono de suplica, me inspeccionó por un momento y suspiró.

\- Está bien, de cualquier manera tengo que prepararle el almuerzo al maestro. – Dijo resignada, luego se fue al baño.

Me permití tirarme en su cama y absorber todo el aroma de Lucy que aún estaba adherida a las sabanas. Sonreí al comprobar que solo estaba el aroma de Lucy, el de Happy y el mío.

Escuché como la puerta del baño se habría y luego el sonido pasos bajar la escalera… embriagado por el aroma y la comodidad de la cama quedé nuevamente dormido.

Hasta que el aroma de pan horneado llegó a mis fosas nasales, luego de eso como un rayo tomé a Happy y lo llevé arrastrando hasta la cocina donde Lucy acababa de sacar los panes listos.

\- Que Happy ponga la mesa mientras yo hago almuerzo de la tarde, tú Natsu seca la loza y guárdala sin quebrar nada.

\- Ya te vas acostumbrando a nuestros roles – Dije en forma de burla. Lucy desde el lavamanos se sonrojó de golpe, que linda…

Usé como escusa secar la loza para rodearla con mis brazos, se giró incomoda… quedando muy cerca de mi cara, me pregunto qué pasaría si…

\- Se gusssssstan – Olvídenlo. Maldito Happy te quedarás sin peces hoy.

\- ¡Cállate niño! – Chillo frustrada la Heartfilia.

\- Sabes que Natsu el otro día escribió en una hoja tu apellido y se le quedó mirando por un buen rato… ¡Se gusssstan! – Se burló nuevamente. Mis mejillas y mis orejas están ardiendo ¿Y cómo me salvaba de esta? Piensa cerebro, piensa.

\- Es porque me dijeron que tu apellido estaba compuesto por no sé qué cosa… era algo como corazón… familia… no me acuerdo – Vi de reojo a Lucy, se veía incómoda, triste… rápidamente se giró a seguir lavando no sé qué cosa. – Pero sabes, eso calza bien contigo… eres de un gran corazón y nosotros somos como una familia – Ella soltó una risa ¡Bien!

\- Eres un tonto, Natsu… perdón, Señor Natsu. – Dijo de forma burlesca.

…

Acabábamos de dejar a Happy en su colegio y ahora junto con Lucy nos dirigíamos al instituto Fairy Tail, Luce hizo que parara de caminar de golpe. Me miró nerviosa y con mucho rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Es… cierto que me besaste cuando estaba durmiendo en la enfermería? – Mierda.

Comencé a balbucear cosas inentendibles para mí mismo, sin otra escapatoria me arrodillé.

\- ¡Lo siento! Si quieres córtame la lengua o mátame es solo que yo… emm… - No sabía si este sería el momento de decirle "estoy enamorado de ti" – Yo… el otro día probé tu labial y sabía a fresas… solo me pregunté cómo sabrían sobre tus labios – Gran mentira Natsu, felicidades.

\- Pero yo no llevaba ningún brillo… - Comentó algo dolida. Mátate Natsu antes de que la jodas más.

\- Si me di cuenta de eso… - Dije bajo.

\- Ahora lo llevo – Giré a verla, estaba sonrojada ¿Me estaba dando una indirecta para que la besara? – Si prometes no volver a hacer cosas raras mientras estoy dormida… te dejaré probarlo.

\- Lo… lo prometo – Balbuceé, por primera vez se me tenía permitido disfrutar de los labios que tanto rondaban por mi cabeza.

Ordené su pelo detrás de la oreja, sonreía nervioso mientras inconscientemente le acariciaba la mejilla con mi pulgar. Sus labios estaban brillosos por el labial y los hacía ver más apetitosos.

La besé con delicadeza, sin moverse… luego de un par de segundos ella se alejó, pero no se lo permití y la volví a acercar.

\- Aún no los he probado – dije. Y rápidamente le aprisioné el labio inferior, con mi lengua le saque el brillo. Una corriente paso por mi espalda, su labio era suave, sabroso y en conjunto a su respiración acariciaba mi rostro hacía el momento perfecto.

Después fue el turno del labio superior, hice lo mismo. Luce pareció querer caer al suelo por lo que la apegué mas a mi cuerpo.

Ella abrió sus labios y no dude en entrar, allí no había labial pero eso no parecía importarle. Con una danza nos saboreamos hasta que los pulmones pidieron auxilio.

Nos separamos jadeantes, sonrojados… Mi corazón y mi mente no dejaban de dar vueltas. Sentí la dulzura del brillo, pero lo prefería sobre los labios de Luce, eran suaves y lo suficientemente carnosos como para hacerlos exquisitos.

\- No te saborees así la boca, es vergonzoso – Le escuché decir a Luce. Solté una risa y le di un beso fugaz antes de seguir caminando al instituto. Luego de unos segundos ella me siguió, vi de reojo como miraba al suelo con el dedo índice y el del medio tacándose los labios.

Odio admitirlo, pero Jerall tenía toda la puta razón.

…

\- _Atshuu_ –Soltó el chico del tatuaje.

\- No me digas que ayer después de limpiar los pasillos te resfriaste – se burló la Scarleth.

\- Nada de eso, estoy seguro que alguien estaba hablando de mí – aseguró desconfiado el Fernandes. – ¿Cómo va tu abstinencia a los pasteles?

\- Son las 11 de la mañana y estoy desesperada, comería cualquier cosa que me recordara a un pastel de fresas. – Dijo sincera.

\- Bueno, no soy precisamente un pastel de fresas, pero puedes comerme – Erza se sonrojó de golpe, tanto que no se podía ver exactamente donde terminaba su cabello y comenzaba su cara. – Hey, solo bromeaba no tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho.

Entró Reedus, de malhumor como siempre, pidió a sus alumnos que se callaran y que hicieran el saludo.

\- Bien chicos hoy pintaremos un paisaje con acuarela, pueden ubicarse en grupos, pero el trabajo es individual – Dio un suspiro – Y Gray, vístete por favor.

\- ¿¡Qué cuando!? ¡Profe…!

\- Nop – interrumpió – No puedes hacer un paisaje en una escultura de hielo – Se escuchó a Fullbuster gruñir y sacar sus implementos de acuarela.

Todo volvía a ser normal en Fairy Tail, o bueno… casi normal. En una gran mesa se sentaba Lucy y Lisanna a los lados de Natsu, quien desesperadamente necesitaba a Gray para comenzar una riña y salir de esa incómoda situación.

Juvia se dedicó a observar como Gray hacía sus primeras siluetas y Cana… La Alberona hoy apenas llegó se colocó en una esquina a sollozar, todos sacaron por conclusión que era debido a la abstinencia al alcohol.

Todo iba regularmente bien hasta que Gray y Lucy tuvieron que pararse a lavar los pinceles que habían estado ocupando. Lucy tarareaba una canción que se le había quedado pegada desde la mañana.

Inevitablemente algo, algo muy desafortunado para Heartfilia hizo _clic_ en la mente de Gray _"Lately I been, I been losing sleep …Dreaming about the things that we could be…But baby, I been, I been playing hard ...Said no more counting dollars…We'll be counting stars"_

"_But if you close your eyes…Does it almost feel like…Nothing changed at all?...And if you close your eyes,…Does it almost feel like…You've been here before?"_

\- Lucy, la chica que había escuchado cantar en su habitación ¿es la chica anónima del karaoke? – se preguntó a sí mismo, superando de golpe algo de la amnesia de la borrachera.

Aún con la memoria un tanto inestable se llevó a la Heartfilia fuera de la sala, bajo las miradas de dos auras asesinas como lo era Juvia y Natsu.

Lucy estaba un poco perdida al no saber qué locura estaba cruzando por la mente del Fullbuster, pero la verdad es que ni él mismo sabía en qué estaba pensando.

\- Lucy, todo este tiempo tu… - A la aludida se le exprimió el estómago ¿Gray se le iba a confesar? – ¡Sí! Ahora lo sé Lucy tú todo este tiempo fuiste…

\- ¡Gray-sama! A usted le gusta Lucy-san… Se le iba a confesar - Habló entre llantos la Loxar.

\- Maldita princesa de hielo – Dijo Salamander muy molesto tronándose los nudillos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? yo solo iba a decir que Lucy es la…. Oum Lumbe flo fle flambes fla flomba – La Heartfilia se percató que Gray se había dado cuenta de su secreto y lo iba a decir, por suerte alcanzó a callarlo.

\- Él no se me iba a declarar, es solo que… esperen ¿Natsu estabas celoso? – Dijo impresionada Lucy

\- ¿Eh? No es eso… te aprecio mucho como para permitir que andes junto a este idiota – Mintió, desilusionando a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Habló curiosa la Scarleth llegando al lugar.

Natsu se percato que Erza y Jerall venían tomados de la mano, le lanzó un guiño a Jerall que ya de por sí estaba todo rojo.

\- Gray descubrió algo de un juego, pero Juvia y Natsu lo confundieron, pensaron que Gray se me iba a confesar. –Explicó. - ¿Vosotros sois novios?

\- No… - Habo el Fernandez más relajado – No aún

Acto suficiente para dejar a Erza fuera de combate. Juvia ahora no soltaba a Gray, quien ya se había percatado de no hablar de lo que había descubierto, por otro lado Natsu volvía a tener hambre y se preguntaba si Lucy había traído el labial para probarlo de nuevo.

Con una casaca de cuero, unos lentes de sol negros y su cabellera un poco alborotada rubia le daba el perfecto aire de _cool_ al recién llegado: Laxus Dreyar.

\- Oe Natsu – Habló, todos lo quedaron mirando ¿dónde está el chico con camisas y pantalones de tela con su única extravagancia de unos auriculares? – ¿Has visto a mi _novia – _Dijo resaltando la última palabra -, Mirajane?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo una carcajada… al igual que todos los demás. Laxus se sintió desencajado, así se largó a buscar a la albina, aún no tenía claro algunos detalles del plan que la albina había maquinado.

…

Las clases pasaron aburridas como siempre, en geografía casi me volvieron a sacar por culpa de Natsu, al parecer Gray ha intentado comunicarse conmigo por todos los medios, pero la Loxar que no se despega de su lado con serías intenciones de no permitir que ninguna mujer se le acerque, eso era realmente un problema ahora.

Era la última hora, la hora de música, yo me facilitaba siempre con la guitarra para no tener que cantar, aunque también me manejo con el violín, de pequeña tenía una institutriz que se preocupó un poco de mi desarrollo musical.

\- Aquí hay varías pautas de melodías escoged alguna y emparejaros con alguien que maneje el siguiente instrumento. – Hablo Lira mientras tocaba el arpa.

Natsu se me acercó corriendo con una hoja en la mano, sabía que Natsu se manejaba muy bien con el piano y la batería, no sé cómo, en su casa nunca he visto ninguno de los grandes instrumentos.

\- ¡Toquemos esta! – Vi el título [Fairy Tail Main Theme (violin and piano) – Taylor Davis and Lara.]

Asentí con la cabeza animada, fui por el violín y me aseguré de que estuviera afinado. Natsu fue a "calentar sus dedos" como él dice y comenzamos.

Con suaves movimientos comencé la melodía, Natsu me seguía muy bien con el piano… Sonreí al recordar que Natsu siempre a la hora de música tiene un brillo en la mira, le gusta mucho los instrumentos, sobre todo el piano. Nosotros 2 hace unos años cuando nos tuvimos que emparejar por primera vez en música dijimos que siempre trabajaríamos juntos si de instrumentos se trataba. Y aquí estábamos ahora, creando una hermosa música.

Los movimientos cada vez se hacían más intensos, aunque con un lapsus de calma.

Era como la calma antes de la guerra, si cerrara los ojos y escuchara esta melodía no puedo parar de imaginarme a unos valientes guerreros enfrentándose al mal, con destreza, con momentos buenos y tristes… lo acaban y ganan a esa maldad. Para volver a casa y tomar un buen jarrón de cerveza mientras ríen.

Es como si la música me contara una historia, es como si la música me hablara y estoy segura que Natsu también lo siente. Estoy segura que cualquiera que pueda leer la música a la vez también lee historias de grandes batallas, de grandes amores/desamores, de grandes sentimientos.

Al final y al cabo eso es, el cantante te entrega su alma a través de la música con el único fin de ver la tuya, o de provocar una emoción en ella. Si no, no es música de lo que hablamos, solo serán notas sueltas y palabras vacías.

No cualquiera puede hacer música, a menos que deje ver sus sentimientos por repugnantes, felices o tristes que sean.

Por un momento nuestras miradas se conectaron, raro. Natsu siempre se concentra mucho cuando toca y no despega la vista del instrumento. Pero ahora es diferente, me miró y me sonrió. Luego volvió su vista al piano, pero yo no despegué mi mirada de él, aún sorprendida.

Terminó la canción, Natsu y yo teníamos una sonrisa en el rostro, Lira nos dio el visto bueno y cuando todos terminaron sus melodías, la maestra pasó al pequeño escenario del salón.

\- Chicos, en una semanas tendremos un show, vamos a mostrar todo lo que hacemos en música, asique los que quieran participar quédense en la tarde…. Si nadie viene haré que sea obligatorio que todos participen.

Hubieron muchos murmullos por el lugar, no a todos les gusta la música. Sin pensarlo dos veces levanté la mano, vi de perspectiva que otras manos se me habían unido.

\- Bien entonces, Loxar, Fullbuster, Scarleth, Fernandez, Heartfilia, McGarden, Dragneel, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss los espero en el auditorio mañana después de clases.

Tocaron la campana que anunciaba el término de clases por lo que recogí mis cosas y me fui, hoy tendría que comenzar con la mudanza de mis cosas y hablar con la casera.

Al salir por la puerta del instituto fui raptada por Mirajane, quien sigilosamente me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó a rastras a quién sabe dónde. Sin embargo no repliqué, después de todo confiaba en ella, no es como si se la hubieran secuestrado los aliens y ahora quiera matarme como una psicópata… ¡Muchas películas de terror Lucy!

Llegamos a una plazoleta, el lugar estaba vacío, aunque Mirajane lo volvió a comprobar. Luego, se me acercó emocionada.

\- ¡No crees! – Chilló.

\- ¿Eh? – dije con la mueca más desentendida que encontré.

\- Hay un evento ¡Es perfecto para ti! – Dejó la mochila en el suelo y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas, luego me pasó un papel, más bien un afiche.

Lo leí completamente, realmente era algo que encajaba totalmente conmigo, solté inevitablemente una carcajada.

\- Y… ¿Qué dices? – Mira-chan me miraba con ojos de gatito hambriento en forma de suplica.

\- Supongo que… me hará bien distraerme un rato.

…

Iba hacía la salida distraída, necesitaba de mis pasteles. Me golpee en la frente con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien, alguien que cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Jerall! Oh dios, lo siento. – Dije avergonzada, él se levanto con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien – Me quedó mirando un momento – ¿Qué crees que harás en el espectáculo de Lira? Yo creo que podría tocar la guitarra.

\- Tocar algún instrumento, bailar, cantar, lo que sea. – Dije con simpleza, lo que realmente quería era escuchar cantar a Lucy.

\- No sabía que cantabas – Hizo una pausa- Ven.

Me tomó de la mano, dejando la escoba y trapo con la que estaba limpiando el pasillo en el suelo. Me llevaba arrastrando por los pasillos, me sonrojé al ver nuestras manos unidas.

Llegamos a la sala de música, Jerall tomó la primera pauta con letra que encontró, luego tomó una guitarra y me pasó la letra.

Y comenzó a tocar sin darme tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando, ¿Me estaba pidiendo que cante? Me senté en un banco a la espera que fuera mi turno.

_[The way I Loved You – Julia Sheer &amp; Tyler Ward cover]_

_(Erza)_

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_(Jerall)_

_She says everything I need to hear and it´s like_

_I couldn´t ask for anything better_

Sentí mis mejillas arder, él tenía una linda voz y la canción no ayuda mucho a que me sienta menos cohibida en su presencia. El me regalo una linda sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, debe ser porque Jerall es sensible e increíble.

_(Erza)_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel pefectly fine_

_(Erza &amp; Jerall)_

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_And it´s 2 AM and I´m cursing your name_

_You´re so in love that you act insane_

_And that´s the way I loved you_

_Breakin´ down and coming undone_

_It´s a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that´s the way I loved you_

¿Estoy soñando? No, imposible ni en mis más locos sueños me imaginaba a mí y a Jerall cantando una canción de amor tan libremente. Esto solo pasa en las películas.

_(Jerall)_

_She respects my space_

_And never makes me wait_

_And she calls exactly when she says she will_

No sé cómo responder a su actitud, a veces se ríe cuando canta, y me siento ridícula llevándome tantos complejos cuando simplemente le podría decir que lo amo.

_(Erza)_

_He´s close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He´s charming and endearing_

_And I´m comfortable_

_(Jerall &amp; Erza)_

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_And it´s 2 AM and I´m cursing your name_

_You´re so in love that you act insane_

_And that´s the way I loved you_

_Breaking´ down and coming undone_

_It´s a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that´s the way I loved you_

Quiero escribir mi propia historia de amor con Jerall ¿Pero el querrá? Tal vez sí, de lo contrario no estaría aquí cantando conmigo tan… feliz. Con ese brillo en la mirada, con esa sonrisa en el rostro diciéndome que todo está bien… tal vez es por eso que lo amo.

_(Erza)_

_He can´t see the smile I´m faking_

_And my heart´s not breaking_

_´Cause I´m not feeling anything at all_

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating intoxicating_

_Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_And it´s 2 AM and I´m cursing your name_

_I´m so in love that I act insane_

_And that´s the way I loved you_

Jerall se levantó y empezó a girar con la guitarra mientras cantaba, me sorprendí no quitándole la mirada de encima, pero él tampoco quitaba su mirada de mí. De modo que está bien ¿no?

_(Jerall &amp; Erza)_

_Breakin´ down and coming undone_

_It´s a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that´s the way I loved you_

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio por un buen rato, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era muy pacífico. Hasta que escuchamos una singular risa en la puerta.

\- _Gihee _¿Desde cuándo Fairy Tail se convirtió en High School Musical? – preguntó burlón el Redfox antes de desparecer por donde había venido.

\- Erza, ¿te parace si mañana… vamos a comer algo después del ensayo? – Me preguntó, el órgano que bombea sangre a mi cuerpo saltaba de alegría.

\- Sí, claro emm… yo, Lucy…. Necesito…. Ropa, sí… comida, pastel de fresa…. Mandarina. – Dije caminando como robot hacía la puerta.

…

Corríamos con Laxus a través de la entrada intentando evadir a los guardias ya que no teníamos entradas. Di un paso en falso y por poco me caigo, ya reincorporado hago detener el recorrido al rubio.

\- Laxus ¿Me recordarías qué coño hacemos acá? – El pareció nervioso, estaba tratando de esquivarme, algo no huele bien.

\- Es obvio ¿no? Buscar chicas lindas, eres el primero que vi, así que ya no jodas. – Me dio la espalda y siguió avanzando.

\- Pero tú sabes que no soy mucho de estas cosas, debiste pedirle a Loke ¡Estaba al lado mío! – Conseguí pararlo en seco, ganándome un buen golpe en la nariz contra su espalda.

\- ¿No que Loke estaba en el extranjero?

\- Umm.. ¿Sí? Pues entonces volvió. – dije intentando recordar el momento en que se había ido. Laxus se dio media vuelta, quedando en frente mío, su siguiente acción fue de tomarme por los hombros algo preocupado.

\- A Loke anduvo comentando de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la Heartfilia…-Me miró dudoso- Es tu mejor amiga ¿no? Cuídala, no será que después de conquistarla la deje botada.

Un calor recorrió mi cuerpo, sentía ira y furia correr por mis venas ¡Joder, que alguien entienda que Luce en mía!

\- ¡Oh Mirajane! – saludó Laxus sacándome de mis pensamientos asesinos.

\- Hola Laxus, Buenas Natsu – dijo sonriente.

\- ¿No que íbamos a buscar chicas lin…? – Laxus me tenía amarrado con la boca tapada con su mano, se veía nervioso.

\- Me refería a Mirajane, tu ve a buscar a quien quieras, si te vas avísame. – dice antes de desaparecer acompañado de la albina.

¿Qué podría hacer? Bueno, primero debería descubrir qué es este lugar. Era como una caverna, tenía bar y escenario. En las mesas la gente reía con un jarrón de cerveza, aunque no parecían malas personas.

Me senté en una mesa donde había un señor que me hizo seña – ¿Los niños no deberían estar en el colegio? – Habló con un cigarro en la mano. Su pelo era café con estilo Elvis Presley, traía un suéter azul y pantalones cafés

\- La verdad es que debería estar entrenando Básquetbol – comenté, intentando calcular cuánto me demoraría en llegar hasta la puerta pasando desapercibido - ¿Qué es lo que hacen acá?

\- Aquí nos reunimos los amigos, a hablar o ver espectáculos. Por ejemplo, hoy hay un evento de cantar anónimamente, aunque al final de cualquier manera puedes revelar tu identidad. – Dijo otro señor que llegaba al lado del pelicastaño, luego se saludaron de manos.

\- Es más que nada para que no se avergüencen. – Hizo una pausa mientras me examinaba - Por cierto muchacho, mi nombre es Wakaba, este que está a mi lado es Macao.

\- Mucho gusto niño – Dijo Macau - ¿Piensas participar en el evento? – Me quedé mirando el afiche pegado en la pared por un momento, aún algo inseguro asentí con la cabeza.

…

\- Ya cumplí mi parte. – Habló el rubio. Ambos personajes se encontraban en un lugar apartado, en la segunda planta, desde aquel lugar se podía ver toda la caverna, pero a ellos nadie los podía percibir. – Ahora tú tienes que aceptar.

\- Está bien, está bien Laxus, saldré contigo – El aludido no pudo evitar sacar su sonrisa más arrogante.

\- De cualquier manera ¿Por qué tuve que traer a Natsu aquí?

\- Eso no es tu problemas- dijo Mirajane con suficiencia – por ahora disfrutemos el espectáculos – Laxus asintió algo desconfiado, todo podía pasar cuando la albina planeaba algo.

…

Estaba detrás del escenario inscribiéndome, la encargada parecía algo complicada con la planificación del evento, después de hacer unas cuantas muecas me miró.

\- Tú serás el último – Habló la mujer – Asique dime ahora si quieres conservar tu anonimato o no. – Negué con la cabeza.

\- Déjame en anonimato. – La chica asintió algo aliviada y les pidió a los asistentes que me llevaran a donde grabarían mi voz para transmitirla en vivo en el evento. Lo último que pude ver fue a los locutores saliendo al escenario.

Me llevaron a una cabina, sólo había una silla, un micrófono y una pequeña pantalla para estar mirando el espectáculo.

\- _Bienvenido señoras y señores a nuestro evento más misterioso, ya que detrás del escenario, en distintas habitaciones, varios muchacho quieren deslumbrarnos con su voz_ – Habló el primer Locutor, que era un señor bajo y gordo con una voz grave, me recuerda los animadores de circo.

\- _Por lo tanto le pedimos a la audiencia que estén preparados para llorar de emoción, o con un teléfono a mano para comunicarle a su doctor que necesita una operación en los tímpanos._

Se abrió la puerta, llego la encargada con una guitarra que yo le había pedido minutos antes, ya había elegido que cantar, era mi canción favorita. Comprobé que el micrófono estaba apagado y comencé a practicar los acordes.

Aunque me distraía un poco las voces que se escuchaban por la pantalla, algunas eran estables, otras me daban ganas de apagar la tv.

Cuando comprobé que todos los acordes seguían en mi memoria me dedique a relajarme esperando a que el pitido me anunciara que era mi turno.

{Replay – Tiffany Alvord cover}

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singing' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

Estaba en eso, cuando algo casi me impulso a caerme directo al suelo. Esa voz… era de la chica anónima, aquella chica que estuve buscando todo este tiempo estaba en el mismo sitio que yo. Estuve tentado a buscarla, pero quería seguirla escuchando, como si esta fuera la última vez que pudiera permitirme sentir su voz.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singing' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

_Remember the first time we met_

_You was at the mall with your friend_

_I was scared to approach ya_

_But then you came closer_

_Hoping' you would give me a chance_

Preferí cerrar mis ojos, imaginándome como sería poder saber quién es, aunque esté locamente enamorado de Lucy, cuando escucho esta voz… es como si toda mi existencia despareciera, podría estar todo lo que me queda de vida así, sintiendo como su melodía acaricia mi alma.

_Who would've ever knew_

_That we would ever be more than friends_

_We're real worldwide, breaking' all the rules_

_She like a song played again and again_

_That girl like something' off a poster_

_That girl is a dime they say_

_That girl is a gun to my holster_

_She's running' through my mind all day,_

Inconscientemente iba moviendo mi cabeza y mis pies al compás de la música, cuando me levanté para continuar bailando reaccioné, volviéndome asentar abochornado.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singing' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singing' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

¡Joder! Perdón Lucy, permíteme tener este pequeño placer de disfrutar al máximo este sentimiento de escucharla, después prometo que volverás a ser la única en mi cabeza.

_See you been all around the globe_

_Not once did you leave my mind_

_We talk on the phone_

_From night till the morn_

_Girl, you really change my life_

_Doing' things I never do_

_I'm in the kitchen' cooking' things she likes_

_We're real worldwide, breaking' all the rules_

_Someday I wanna make you my wife_

Es normal que cuando estas sentado en una cabina solo, tus pies tomen control sobre tu cuerpo y no dejen de moverse ¿cierto?... Claro, no es como si a mí me estuviese pasando…

_That girl like something' off a poster_

_That girl is a dime they say_

_That girl is the gun to my holster_

_She's running' through my mind all day, hey_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singing' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singing' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

Por favor, permítanme saber quién es ella pronto… o me volveré loco.

_I can_

_be your melody_

_A girl, I could write you a symphony_

_The one that could fill your fantasies_

_So come, baby girl, let's sing with me,_

Porque nunca había escuchado a nadie entregando tanto su alma en una canción.

_I can be your melody_

_Oh girl, I could write you a symphony_

_The one that could fill your fantasies_

_So come, baby girl, let's sing with me, hey_

Solo quisiera verla una vez…

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Shawty got me singing'_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now she got me singing'_

Al menos para decirle que su voz me purifica, y luego decirle adiós, porque yo pertenezco a Lucy, eso ya lo decidí.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singing' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

Aunque duela un poco

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out, got me singing' like_

_Na, na, na, na everyday_

_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

Hasta a mi cabina llegaron el sonido de aplausos. Bueno, al fin y al cabo yo también estaba aplaudiendo de pie. Cuando me volví a sentar no me podía sacar todo el momento anterior de la cabeza, era como si hubiese sido un sueño del que acababa de despertar.

Perdí el sentido de la memoria, reaccioné cuando ya habían tocado por tercera vez el timbre. De golpe acomodé la guitarra sobre mis piernas y comencé a tocar mi canción favorita, aunque tal vez la canción de la chica anónima sea mi nueva canción favorita.

O tal vez su voz es mi melodía favorita.

… 10 minutos antes…

Salí agitada de mi cabina, estaba feliz. No había desentonado en ninguna nota, aunque ahora estaba desesperada por salir antes de que alguien sospechara de mí.

Sin embargo Mirajane me recibió con un abrazo, que obviamente no le pude negar.

\- Lo hiciste genial, casi me dejan sorda de tantos aplausos – Me removí nerviosa en el lugar, si no salía creo que desmayaré ahí mismo. – No me digas que quieres irte, ven a tomar un jugo conmigo.

Acepté aún algo dudosa, nos dirigimos hacia la barra. Efectivamente nadie tomó en cuenta mi presencia, estaban más concentrados en la pantalla, donde se mostraba la letra y las notas que iba alcanzando la voz.

A algunos les iban realmente mal, que incluso abucheaban, entonces la transmisión se detenía y comenzaba el siguiente. Ya habían salido dos mujeres y un chico abucheados, mientras que yo ya iba a la mitad del segundo vaso de jugo.

_[Wonderwall- Alex Goot Cover]_

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

Mirajane miró con pena su vestido. Sí, había escupido todo el contenido de mi boca encima de ella, no fue a propósito ¡Lo juro! Es solo que… el que está cantando ahora es el chico… es el chico del karaoke.

_Back beat, the word is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

Mis piernas, se dispararon en dirección a las cabinas. Alcancé a escuchar un grito de Mirajane, pero ni ella ni nadie podía impedirme descubrir quién es _él._

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

Llegué a la zona de las cabinas, miraba uno por uno, cada puerta tenía una pequeña ventanilla, pero la mayoría estaban vacías. Entonces escuché a la encargada "_Este es el último chico, después de esto presentaremos a los cantantes"_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

Mientras corría pude permitirme disfrutar su voz, es la misma voz que me hacía capaz de alcanzar todos mis sueños y la misma voz que me hacía capaz de enfrentar todos mis miedos. Su voz algo rasposa, pero rítmica, hacia que mil corrientes eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

La última puerta, no tenía mucho tiempo, pero aún así me di un segundo para pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Sin más vueltas, me incliné de puntillas y vi dentro de la ventana.

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

Natsu estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados, una capa de sudor cubría su rostro, como si hubiera estado corriendo o algo por el estilo; Su cabello estaba alborotado, como si hubiera estado revolviéndoselo en un acto de nerviosismo.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

Me he enamorado dos veces del mismo chico y me siento realmente feliz por ello. Si me perdiera por unos años en la nada y volviera, me volvería a enamorar de él. No importa como sea, Natsu es quién siempre estará en mi corazón

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_.

La canción terminó y yo me esfume del lugar, sin dirección, probablemente a mi casa. En medio del camino me detuve un poco para tomar algo de aire y enviarle un mensaje a Mirajane para que no se preocupe.

"_Natsu siempre fue con quien canté, él… todo este tiempo."_ Pensé antes de abrir la puerta de mi casa, vaya sorpresa que me di en ese momento.

Mi casa estaba vacía.

* * *

_** :OOO espero realmente que no hubieran infartos por este emocionante capítulo u_u bueno, mucho ya los sospechaban, Natsu es aquel misterioso cantante y se han enamorado dos veces de la misma persona. Que romántico, no? :D en fín dejenme leer sus reacciones, si les gustó el capítulo etc. Ya pronto estará el próximo, tenganme un poco de paciencia.**_

_**¡Entonces vamos con los review!**_

_**Naty: Sabía que ibas a comentar una estupidez jajajaj te quiero enana 3**_

_**nalu 1933: A mi me gustan cuando dejan review :D Gracias ^^**_

_**Ana: ¿Sabes? lo vi, creo que toda la primera temporada y parte de la segunda, luego no me acuerdo porqué, pero deje de verlo :c jjajaja era buenisimo. Tal vez algún día me ponga al día y ñee jajaja ayer leí el comentario y dormí de nuevo con una sonrisa, aunque después tuve el sueño más extraño en mucho tiempo ajajjaa ¿Te gustó este capítulo? Yo creo que demás que por ahí se vienen más partidos ;) y obvio, más nalu.**_

_**claudia: Bueno, espero que con este jerza quedes satisfecha por el día de hoy :P Lisanna y Lucy a los lados de Natsu en arte LOOOL, es que no se me ocurrió otra escena más incómoda.**_

_**superpepe1098: ¡Graciaaaas! que lindo comentario ajajaj el capítulo anterior se escribió solo sin filtro entre mi cabeza y mis dedos, asique estaba preocupada de que no quedara como ustedes lo esperan ¡Pero sus comentarios siempre me inspiran a seguir! y pucha, siento lo de Happy jajaja xD no realmente no, ¡VIVA EL NALU!**_

_**Bueno, entonces esperenme hasta la próxima porque ahora mismo me pondré a escribir reformatorio para Fairy Tail :P**_

_**Se despide Toriii-chan. Alias, chica mandarina.**_

_**1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**_


	8. Primer ensayo

_**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo está su día? me siento feliz, relajada. Aviso que ya tengo más o menos planificado el capítulo 9 el fin de semana voy a escribir (en compañía de la Naty quien viene a pasar Hallowen conmigo) asique no desesperen!**_

_**Datos:**_

_**\- 7061 palabras**_

_**\- Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**\- A los creadores de fan art les tengo un pedido, más detalles abajo :P**_

_**\- El manga tarde o temprano me dará un infarto al corazón.**_

_**\- Los adoro!**_

* * *

**Primer ensayo.**

"_Natsu siempre fue con quien canté, él… todo este tiempo." Pensé antes de abrir la puerta de mi casa, vaya sorpresa que me di en ese momento._

_Mi casa estaba vacía_.

¡Pero joder! ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí? No hay ningún mueble, ningún cuadro, siquiera hay alfombras o algo de loza.

Busqué por todo el lugar algún indicio de que era realmente mi casa, algún recuerdo, alguna marca, nada.

Me senté en el piso, agotada, deprimida y confundida. Me tomé de las rodillas y me quedé un rato pensando en que hacer, como no se me ocurría nada preferí llamar a Natsu.

No sonó ni tres veces cuando contesto - ¿Aló? – Su voz me hizo recordar los momentos en la caverna y viéndome muy cohibida para hablar colgué.

Alcé la vista al sentir el sonido de la puerta abrirse, estaba Happy mirándome curioso - ¿Estás bien? – dijo inocente.

\- Pues, ¿No te parece extraño ver mi casa vacía? – Dije irónica, el niño miro hacía todos lados y esbozo una sonrisa.

\- Pero ahora vivirás con nosotros, deja de estar melancólica y vamos a casa.

\- ¡Me han robado mis cosas! ¡Mis recuerdos! Debo recuperarlos. – Happy me miró confuso.

\- Tus cosas están en nuestra casa, yo me he encargado de la mudanza… pensé que Natsu te había dicho.

Genial, no estoy segura cuanto duré allá sin querer asesinarlos. La risa chillona del peliazul me volvió a la realidad – ¡Lucy haces caras muy graciosas!

Sonreí, la verdad es que no me podía enojar con alguien que me alegraba siempre cuando estaba con mañas.

Los dos giramos sorprendidos a la llegada del salamander, venía sudado y jadeante. Se me acercó preocupado y me inspeccionó por todas partes.

\- ¡Hey, Natsu detente! – le replique, el soltó un suspiro.

\- Me llamaste… - dijo aún entre jadeos – Luego colgaste sin decir nada, yo… pensé que te había pasado algo. – Me sonrojé de golpe ¿él había venido corriendo desde la caverna? Un calor se extendió desde mi pecho al resto del cuerpo.

\- Estoy bien, seguramente pasé a apretar algún botón. – Dije intentando tranquilizarlo. – Ahora vamos a casa, debo estudiar para el examen de mañana.

Fuimos a paso lento, nadie decía nada… Cada uno estaba en su mundo, me pregunto si Natsu habrá reconocido mi voz cuando canté, me preguntó si él también tuvo el impulso de ir a buscarme.

¿Y si me fue a buscar? ¿Y si él ahora sabe que yo soy la chica anónima? No pude evitar sentir terror, lo miré a él, iba con la vista en el suelo ¿Debería decirle? Claro, como si pudiese decir "Oye Natsu, por cierto todo este tiempo fui la chica anónima y no me importó lo mucho que me buscaste" Pff.

Llegamos a casa, cuando abrieron la puerta vi que efectivamente mis cosas más importantes estaban ahí – Los muebles los dejamos en una bodega, no creo que los necesites así que puedes venderlos. – Explicó el menor.

Asentí lentamente como haciéndome la idea de que ahora vivía con los Dragneel. Fui a buscar un libro de algebra y me puse a estudiar en la cama de Natsu. Al rato el vino a hacerme compañía, no decía nada… sólo me miraba.

\- ¿Sabes? – Habló después de un largo rato. – Hoy escuché a la chica anónima – Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me había pillado.

\- Cuando la escuché, tuve el impulso de ir a buscarla… pero me quedé en mi asiento, no la volveré a buscar. Si ella quiere quedarse en anonimato es su tema, aunque no te mentiré – rió algo triste – Me hizo muy feliz volverla a escuchar.

No dije nada, no sabía a dónde mirar. Pero tampoco lo podía ignorar, me aclaré la garganta - ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella? – mis palabras no habían tenido filtro, lo dije antes de siquiera percatarme que la había liado.

\- "Un clavo saca a otro clavo" eso fue, pero la verdad es que me di cuenta que él que creó esa frase no sabe de amor ni de carpintería. – Su voz sonó avergonzada, me había picado la curiosidad. Estaba a punto de llenarlo de preguntas, pero él habló antes – No quería decirte eso, pero siempre eres sincera conmigo… asique pienso que está bien.

Eso había dolido, la culpa me estaba consumiendo. Él por más vergonzoso que fuera me decía todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, y yo sigo aquí, atrapada entre mis secretos. – Es mejor ir a dormir. – dije y me fui al baño con el pijama en la mano.

…

Desperté con los rayos de luz filtrándose por las cortinas, observe a Natsu sentado a mi lado en la cama, miraba hacía el frente con el mentón apoyado en la mano derecha. Me miró de reojo cuando me senté también.

\- Luce…

\- ¿hm…? –dije aún un poco adormilada.

\- ¿Hoy es la prueba de Algebra…? – Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, ya estaba temiendo lo peor.

\- ¡No sé nada! – Chilló, luego corrió por la casa buscando el libro de ayer. Cuando lo encontró lo dejó al frente mío – Si me explicas te lo agradeceré por toda la eternidad.

Solté un suspiro, es probable que hoy lleguemos tarde.

…

\- Natsu… - Me miró con esos ojos achocolatados - ¿¡Siquiera me estás prestando atención!? – Infló los cachetes molestas, que linda… poco a poco se iba poniendo roja, demonios como quería besarla.

De repente me golpeo con… ¿el libro de algebra? Joder, esto me dejará marca. – ¡Eso duele Lucee!

\- Si no te concentras no sirve de nada que te explique – dice enfadada – además que llegaré tarde por tu culpa.

\- Está bien, esta vez pondré toda la atención que tenga. – afirmé.

…

La prueba fue como un paseo, demasiado fácil para ser real. Tal vez Luce debería ser profesora. Soy consciente de que tengo un pequeñito problema de hiperactividad, ni yo soportaría tener que enseñarme.

Tocaron para receso y fui corriendo a abalanzarme sobre Luce, la alcé en mis brazos mientras le transmitía la alegría de poder haberme sentido tan conforme con mi rendimiento.

\- ¡NATSU BAJAME! ¡Mi falda, mi falda bruto! – Lloriqueaba mi rubia. La dejé en el suelo delicadamente y la volví a abrazar, ella me correspondió de inmediato.

\- Chicos, el profesor Warrod fue a una actividad de replantación en un desierto… ¡HOY TENEMOS HORA LIBRE! – Muchos comenzaron a celebrar pensando que podrían hacer.

Tomé del brazo a Luce y la arrastre hacía el frente de la sala, luego me subí a la mesa y llamé la atención de todos – El lunes no me quedé muy conforme, asique reto a las chicas a un repechaje en un partido de basquetbol.

\- De ninguna manera Natsu –Dijo Lucy parándose a mi lado – Es injusto que nos enfrentemos a los chicos en su mejor disciplina, jugaremos volley.

\- Está bien, está bien –dije divertido – de cualquier manera la victoria es nuestra.

\- Eso se ve en la cancha, Natsu – Me siguió el juego.

\- Para hacerlo más interesante – llegó Mirajane – hagamos un reto.

\- El perdedor se tendrá que disfrazar del sexo opuesto. – concluyó Gajeel.

Fuimos todos al gimnasio, Luce caminaba a mi lado… por un momento pegó su vista en mí, me comenzaba a sentir incómodo, excesivamente expuesto.

\- Si quieres que te de un beso de buena suerte sólo tienes que pedirlo, no tienes que mirarme así – Vi de reojo como se puso roja de golpe, que espectáculo para mi vista.

\- ¡Nada de eso! – Chilló – Sólo me estaba imaginando como te verías con maquillaje y una falda –dice entre risas.

\- Pues quedará en tu imaginación, no perderé. –Dije lo más seguro que pude.

\- Si te pude detener que basquetbol no tienes oportunidad en voleibol, somos las mejores.

\- Alas – dije marcando mi bíceps derecho – y Rugido – ahora el izquierdo – te detendrán.

Lucy soltó una linda risa, me miraba divertida. Al entrar al gimnasio le robé un beso y antes de que pudiera reclamarme salí a los camarines a prepararme.

…

Y ahí estábamos, cara a cara a través de la malla, en nuestro equipo habíamos incluido a Loke mientras que las chicas pusieron a Lisanna. Me sonrojé un poco al ver a Lucy con calzas y una playera a tirantes. No Natsu, debes concentrarte en el juego, me niego a ponerme una falda.

Lisanna dio el primer saque, luego me dio un guiño… eso no tiene sentido. Como sea, Jerall respondió devolviéndolo al lado que atacábamos, habríamos hecho un punto de no ser porque Erza alcanzó a tirarse al suelo y elevar nuevamente el balón.

Lucy dio un salto y con un fuerte golpe logró marcar punto. Lucy me guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa burlona, gruñí. Luego ella comenzó a jugar con una falda imaginaria, joder esta chica me puede.

Juvia sacó haciendo que el balón entrara a nuestro lado, di un salto alto, tan alto que hasta a mí me sorprendió, pero debe ser por la ira. Con un golpe hice punto, vi la expresión de Lucy, estaba enfadada. Le mostré mi bíceps mientras reía, noté como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Gajeel sacó suavemente por lo que Laxus se elevó y dio un remate, pero la demonio Mirajane lo tomó antes de que tocara el suelo, pero no era suficiente, ahí es donde intervino Lucy para alzarlo un poco más y Lisanna golpeó.

Loke recibió el balón con facilidad, luego le dio pase a Jerall quien tiró haciendo punto. Las chicas nos miraban desafiante, volvimos a nuestras zonas con una sonrisa.

Bisca pegó un grito, al parecer se le había caído la cosa que no me acuerdo como le llaman, eso con lo que se amarran el cabello. En fin, aprovechamos nuestra ventaja para hacer el saque.

Pero no previmos que Lucy saltara en la espalda de Bisca y nos hiciera punto, nos había pillado con la guardia baja. La peliverde se levanto ya con el cabello amarrado y le dio un pequeño regaño a la Heartfilia.

Luego continuamos con el partido, me sorprendía lo parejo que eran nuestras habilidades. Con la fuerza de Erza y Laxus, la agilidad de Mirajane y yo, la rapidez de Lucy y Jerall, la astucia de Bisca y Gajeel y emm… bueno, no sé precisamente que tienen Lisanna y Loke, es la primera vez que los veo jugar aunque no lo hacen mal.

Íbamos 13-10 cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver como Gildarts se acercaba a nosotros hecho furia. Todos nos quedamos congelados y pálidos. El único sonido era del balón cayendo al suelo.

\- Vuelvan al salón antes de que le pida al maestro Makarov que les extiendan el castigo – Gritó irritado. – Se terminó el juego.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos a los camarines para cambiarnos. Todos estábamos callados hasta que Gajeel abrió la boca.

\- 10-13, terminó el juego… ¿Eso significa que ganamos? – Todos lo quedamos mirando por un momento, era cierto, llevábamos la delantera cuando Gildart llegó anunciando que se había acabado el juego.

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, yo mismo quería ayudar a Luce a verse como un chico.

…

Al salir del camarín lo primero que vi fue a mi rubia… hablando animadamente con Loke. Inevitablemente gruñí, un calor molesto se expandía por mi cuerpo. Forcé una sonrisa y me les acerqué.

Pasé posesivamente un brazo por los hombros de Lucy – Hola Natsu, ¿sabes? Loke dijo que me va a prestar su ropa para cambiarme, todavía no me creo que hayamos perdido – Habló ella con humor.

\- No será necesario Loke, yo le pasaré mi ropa – Dije fulminándolo con la mirada – Además yo quiero supervisar que realmente parezcas un chico – Sonreí divertido a Luce.

\- Oh… bueno, entonces gracias Loke, pero aceptaré la ropa de Natsu. – Dijo amablemente.

\- ¡Natsu! Dijiste que me la prestarías a mi – Hablo Lisanna con un puchero, me giré a verla.

\- ¿Eh? Yo no dije eso o tal vez no lo recuerdo… sabes que tengo pésima memoria – reí -, de cualquier manera le puedes pedir a Loke su ropa. –Dije con simpleza, Lisanna por algún motivo se puso roja mientras fruncía el ceño ¿Se ha enojado?

Tomé a Luce de la mano, la llevé hasta el salón. Sin pedir permiso me metí en su bolso, saqué lo que buscaba: El bolso de maquillaje.

\- Siéntate, estás bajo mi custodia, te dejaré como un chico. – Hablé divertido, ella me miró aterrada.

\- Sé compasivo Natsu – lloriqueó.

\- ¡Tú querías verme con una falda! – repliqué.

Con un delineador café claro le dibuje un bigote y una barba. No pude evitar soltar unas pequeñas carcajadas. Luego, le pedí que tomara su pelo en una coleta alta y le puse un sombrero del siglo XIX.

L e pedí que se pusiera mi ropa de cambio que consistía en unos pantalones y una camisa. Cuando la vi me percaté de que algo no calzaba…

\- Tendrás que sacarte la camisa- Dije, Lucy se sonrojó de golpe.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo cubriéndose con sus brazos.

\- Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo. – Le saqué mi camisa a la fuerza, admito que era una buena vista, tanto que me hizo sonrojar. En fin, tomé cinta adhesiva de equipaje, y la rodeé en sus pechos, no se redujeron suficiente, pero algo es algo.

\- ¿Eso era lo que querías? ¿Reducir mis pechos? – Asentí con la cabeza mientras ella se volvía a poner la camisa - ¡Debiste haberlo dicho! Pensé que eras un pervertido.

Suspiré derrotado, no importaba todo lo que hiciera, Lucy no dejaba de parecer una chica. Lucy era la chica más femenina que conocía y aunque eso me gustara la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora mismo era un problema.

\- Me rindo, no puedo deshacer lo femenina que eres. – admití, ella sonrío.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor me siento muy ridícula.- Solté una risa, ella sabía cómo alegrarme.

\- Sí, gracias.

Vi alrededor como todas las chicas sacaban su lado "_masculino"_ aunque más bien parecían chicas Gánsteres.

Levy entró al salón riéndose, de repente paró en seco con la mirada perpleja. – Casi lo olvido… ¡Chicos! – llamó a todos. - ¡El 31 de octubre el consejo estudiantil organizó una fiesta de Hallowen! ¡No falten! – Aviso, todos comenzaron a apoyar la idea, los rumores de diferentes tipos no se hicieron esperar.

Levy era miembro del consejo estudiantil, también lo era Jerall, ellos organizaban todo a nivel escolar. Son increíbles, a mi no se me ocurriría nada más que hacer cosas como fiestas para comer.

…

Tocaron para receso, no quería salir, al menos no vestida de chico. Pero ahí estaba yo por alguna razón, siendo atrapada por Juvia y no poniendo resistencia alguna. Cuando llegamos a una banca en el Jardín se permitió parar la carrera.

Me hizo ademán de que me sentara, así lo hice. Se veía nerviosa, pero feliz… más bien ansiosa. – Juvia lo hizo. – Me dijo. No sé qué pensar de eso…

\- Explícate ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Tú con Gray…? – La Loxar negó sonrojada.

\- Le dije a mi padre, que amo a Gray y que no me quiero casar con alguien que no conozco. También le dije que encontraría otra manera de sacar adelante la empresa –Ella sonrió triste después de una pausa – Mi padre me echó de la casa después de nuestra discusión… asique amablemente Gray-sama permitió que viviera con él hasta que se arreglaran las cosas o hasta que pudiera encontrar algún lugar para vivir sola… pero ya pronto tendré algún trabajo, asique todo tendrá que mejorar.

Me partió el corazón ¿Por qué los padres son tan duros? Son unos auténticos gilipollas. Me levanté, sé que tenía una expresión dura por la ira que corría en mis venas - ¡Él no sabe lo que se pierde! Eres muy inteligente y estoy segura de que pudiste haber sacado adelante la empresa. No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que necesites pídeme, tengo algo… de dinero que te podría pasar si necesitas, también puedes quedarte con nosotros, estoy segura de que Natsu aceptará.

\- ¡¿Estás viviendo con Natsu?! – Chilló entusiasmada.

\- Sí, pero no pienses raro… es sólo como amigos – Aunque dijera que vivíamos juntos como mejores amigos, cuando nos veo estoy totalmente consciente de que parecemos una familia.

\- A mi me parecen una pareja ideal y gracias Lucy por apoyarme, me hace sentir mucho mejor- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Me percaté que muchas personas soltaban una carcajada al pasar a nuestro lado, es obvio que era porque parecíamos chicos, pero eso no evito que me avergonzara.

\- Juvia mejor volvamos – dije cohibida. Asintió con la cabeza, al parecer también se había dado cuenta de las miradas que atraíamos.

…

La clase continuó tranquila, bueno no es mucha la tranquilidad que se puede esperar de Fairy Tail. Entonces digamos que transcurrieron con normalidad, no… Fairy Tail tampoco es del todo normal.

Las clases transcurrieron, todos arreglábamos nuestras cosas. Algunos para volver a casas, otros como nosotros nos preparábamos para ir al auditorio a nuestro primer ensayo del show.

Miré preocupado a Lucy, aún no había podido hablar con ella y aún estaba guardando su secreto… pero no entiendo porque está en esto, está prácticamente yendo a un precipicio.

Me fui al auditorio, al poco tiempo me giré en medio del camino porque había escuchado unos pasos correr hacia mí. Era Juvia, se me abalanzó en un abrazo, traía una sonrisa… también me hizo sonreír a mí… a pesar de todo lo que está pasando ella sigue trayendo una sonrisa en todo momento.

\- ¿Va a ir a la fiesta de Hallowen Gray-sama? – Asentí – Este… me preguntaba si… ¿Qué tal si vamos disfrazados como pareja? – Me giré a mirarla, al parecer solo la puse más nerviosa - ¡No como pareja! Digo, me refiero al disfraz, ya sabe piratas o….

\- Está bien, me parece una buena idea – Le sonreí.

\- Gray-sama…- Dijo en un suspiro.

Caminamos juntos hasta el auditorio, allí estaban casi todos. La maestra Lira parece haber notado nuestra llegada porque se fue a subir al escenario.

\- Bien chicos, serán alrededor de 10 números. Hoy organizaremos cuantos van a cantar y que van a cantar. – Miré de reojo a Lucy, se había puesto pálida ¿Acaso no sabía que tendría que cantar? – Asique les pediré que pasen al escenario y canten algo para decidir que puestos ocuparán. Sed responsables con su talento… no lo desperdicien haciendo estupideces.

\- ¡Vamos Gray-sama! – Me ánimo Juvia.

\- Serán solos, ya que anda tan animada señorita Loxar le pido que presente primero.

Abochornada se fue alejando Juvia, no sin antes girarse y sonreírme - ¡Daré lo mejor de mí! Usted solo observe – Asentí con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Sé que Juvia canta hermoso, asique sería natural que le dieran un buen protagonismo en el show. En mi caso, con derribar a Natsu me siento conforme.

Jerall se había apoderado del piano, al parecer le había pedido tocar la canción que correspondía.

Luego se poso delante del micrófono y cerró los ojos.

_[Maddi Jane- Dark Horse Cover]_

_I knew you were_

_That you were gonna come to me_

_Here you are_

_You better choose carefully_

_I, I'm capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything_

Juvia abrió los ojos, me sorprendió… Porque su voz es dulce, ahora sigue siendo dulce… pero tiene una esencia diferente… y lo diferente me está atrayendo.

_Make me your Aphrodite_

_Make me your one and only_

_Don't make me, don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

Era algo malvado, algo atrevido, algo que me dejaba con la boca abierta… Al parecer todos en el auditorio estaban igual. Bueno, excepto Lucy que traía una sonrisa ¿La habría escuchado cantar antes?

_So you wanna play with magic_

_And boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_And do you dare to do this_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_The perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

Juvia se mostraba como una tormenta y como una tormenta había llegado a mi vida, la tormenta rompió todo el hielo de mi corazón…. Y ahora se estaba transformando en una leve llovizna para acogerlo y para amarlo… Joder ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es obvio que yo no soy así, esto es asqueroso de mi parte.

_Mark my words_

_This love will make you levitate_

_Like a bird_

_Like a bird without a cage_

_Down to earth_

_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_

_Yes or no, no maybe_

_Just be sure before you give it up to me_

_Up to me, it up to me_

El auditorio estaba en silencio, solo su voz lo llenaba… Seguramente nadie quería perderse ninguna nota de su voz.

_So you wanna play with magic_

_And boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_And do you dare to do this_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_The perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

_No going back_

Juvia me había estado mirando todo el tiempo, su mirada decidida causaba estragos en mí… La Juvia tímida no estaba al cantar…. ¿Qué me está pasando? Estoy… sonrojado…. ¡Mis mejillas están ardiendo!

_Yeah so you wanna play with magic_

_And boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Do you dare to do this_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_The perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

Todos aplaudieron, no había ninguno solo que no se hubiera levantado a sacudir las palmas por Juvia, bueno excepto yo que aún no salía del shock de haberme sonrojado ¿cuándo había sido la última vez? Ni lo recuerdo.

…

\- Muy bien Juvia – Hablo Lira-sensei – Sigamos con las chicas, Erza adelante.

De haber sabido que tendríamos que esperar 1 hora para la audición habría ido a comer algo. Miré a Luce, estaba más pálida de lo normal, tal vez debería preguntarle.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Asintió con la cabeza, ni siquiera había girado haberme ¡Sabe que odio que me ignoren! – No parece.

\- Eso so…solo… que– Balbuceó – No debería estar aquí. Yo no cantó, mucho menos en un show… pensé que podría hacer algo como tocar el violín o la guitarra o algo por el estilo. – Recordé cuando Lucy le gritó a su padre que había sido por su culpa que ella no había vuelto a cantar… ¿Qué le habrá hecho?

\- Pues, deberías intentarlo… no creo que seas tan mala ¡Tal vez nos sorprendas! – Lucy me dio una mirada que no supe entender. No dijo nada, giro su cabeza y ahora solo miraba como Erza se posicionaba a cantar.

Me quedé mirando el lugar, no había venido muchas veces. Era espacioso, un autentico teatro con sillas rojas con posa manos y respaldo. El escenario también era grande para meter toda una orquesta dentro.

Me quedé mirando largo rato los instrumentos, no podía evitarlo después de todo amo la música.

_[Wide Awake - Julia Sheer cover]_

_i'm wide awake_

_i'm wide awake_

_i'm wide awake_  
_yeah, i was in the dark_  
_i was falling hard_  
_with an open heart_  
_i'm wide awake_  
_how did i read the stars so wrong_

_i'm wide awake_  
_and now it's clear to me_  
_that everything you see_  
_ain't always what it seems_  
_i'm wide awake_  
_yeah, i was dreaming for so long_

¡Joder! Ella no es Erza, la Erza que yo conozco seguramente golpearía a los músicos que la están acompañando y luego haría todo sola, además no tendría una voz tan agradable.

_i wish i knew then_  
_what i know now_  
_wouldn't dive in_  
_wouldn't bow down_  
_gravity hurts_  
_you made it so sweet_  
_till i woke up on_  
_on the concrete_

_falling from cloud 9_  
_crashing from the high_  
_i'm letting go tonight_  
_yeah i'm falling from cloud 9_

Vi que no despegaba la mirada de algo, o alguien trate de ubicar que era, probablemente era Jerall, pero yo pensaba que Jerall estaba al otro lado de la galería. No, estaba mirando a… ¿Lucy?

_I'm wide awake_  
_not losing any sleep_  
_picked up every piece_  
_and landed on my feet_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_need nothing to complete myself ? nooohooo_

_I'm wide awake_  
_yeah, I am born again_  
_outta the lion's den_  
_I don't have to pretend_  
_and it's too late_  
_the story's over now, the end ? yeah_

Lucy miraba al suelo, se veía realmente afligida y al parecer la mirada directa que emanaba Erza mientras cantaba no la estaba ayudando mucho, fulminé con la mirada a Erza. Parece haber reaccionado porque volvió a disfrutar de su melodía con más dinámica.

_i wish i knew then_  
_what i know now_  
_wouldn't dive in_  
_wouldn't bow down_  
_gravity hurts_  
_you made it so sweet_  
_till i woke up on_  
_on the concrete_

_falling from cloud 9_  
_crashing from the high_  
_i'm letting go tonight_  
_yeah i'm falling from cloud 9_

Levantaba los brazos mientras bailaba en su puesto, luego de unos segundos el carmín se apoderaba de sus mejillas, ahora si estaba mirando a Jerall. Quien a su vez no sacaba esa sonrisa de enfermito mental con baba corriendo por su mentón. Me pregunto si yo también me veré así cuando escuche cantar a Lucy por primera vez.

_thunder rumbling_  
_castles crumbling_  
_i am trying to hold on_  
_god knows that i tried_  
_seeing the bright side_  
_but i'm not blind anymore?'cause i'm? wide awake_

_falling from cloud 9_  
_crashing from the high_  
_i'm letting go tonight_  
_(yeah i'm) falling from cloud 9_

_oh now i'm falling from cloud 9_  
_it was outta the blue, i'm_  
_crashing from the high_  
_(yeah) i'm letting go tonight_  
_letting go of illusion_  
_now i'm falling from cloud 9_

Cierto, nunca he escuchado cantar a Lucy.

…

\- Pase al escenario Lucy Heartfilia – Habló Lira-sensei.

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé avergonzada hacía el escenario ¿Qué hago ahora? ¡Piensa rápido Lucy!

\- ¿Qué canción cantarás? – Me preguntó amable la profesora de música.

\- Yo… yo no canto – Sentí las miradas reprochadoras de Levy, Gray, Juvia y Erza – Pensaba tocar algún instrumento.

\- ¿Qué instrumentos sabes usar? – Erza se acercaba rápidamente al escenario, se veía furiosa ¿Iba a abrir la boca? Por suerte Levy y Juvia la detuvieron a tiempo.

\- Cualquiera – respondí -, pero me manejo mejor con instrumentos de cuerda, mi especialidad es el violín.

\- Bien, entonces puedes estar en el último número artístico – Asentí con la cabeza.

\- Ne…necesito un poco de aire – Balbuceé.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que mis piernas dieron, yo había elegido este camino, yo había elegido ocultar mi voz… pero aún así duele mucho.

Me senté en el banco más aislado que encontré, no quería que me viesen llorar, después comenzarían a hastiarme con preguntas estúpidas ¿De qué sirve eso? Me abracé a mi misma intentando ahogar mis sollozos sin mucho resultado. Realmente quería cantar con todos, habría sido muy entretenido.

Al menos poder cantar con Natsu como aquella vez…

Me pregunto si me odiará cuando le diga toda la verdad, hay una posibilidad que salte de alegría y me perdone… Pff, que ilusa, hasta yo estoy molesta conmigo misma por mentirle.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el karaoke? 2 semanas y media.

Mi secreto no aguantará mucho más, tal vez debería decirle, después de todo él dijo que ya no buscaría más a la chica anónima y tengo la esperanza de que poco a poco se haya enamorado de mí.

Presioné mis dedos en ambos parpados para que las lágrimas dejaran de caer, luego comencé a parpadear rápidamente.

Aprendí esa técnica después de la muerte de mi madre, cuando aún estaba afectada por su pérdida y no quería preocupar a los trabajadores que me cuidaban y me acompañaban, eran casi mis amigos.

Alcé la vista al sentir que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, era Mirajane.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- No estoy llorando – Mentí.

\- No tienes porqué ocultarlo, no te culparé. – No Mira-chan… si me dices cosas así lloraré, no quiero.

\- Es sólo que… me duele un poco no poder cantar con todos ustedes – confesé – Pero es lo que yo elegí, no tengo derecho a quejarme.

\- ¿No crees que ya es hora de decirle la verdad a Natsu? – Dijo suavemente.

\- Sí, eso estaba pensando – Hice una pausa – pero… ¿Cómo? Me da miedo que me odie.

\- Bueno, el punto es que si no se lo cuentas tú se enterará por otra boca. – Tenía razón, yo ya lo sabía…¿Habrá alguna manera de decírselo sin que me termine odiando para siempre?

El viento soplaba fuerte, después de todo el otoño sólo hacía más deprimente el ambiente.

\- Le diré, sólo dame algo de tiempo – La albina asintió y se levantó.

\- Natsu no tardará en cantar, tal vez le quieras escuchar… Nunca lo has escuchado cantar cara a cara ¿cierto? – Negué con la cabeza… esperen un momento.

\- ¿¡Tú sabes que Natsu es el chico anónimo!?

\- Pues sí, por eso te hice ir a ese evento. – Dijo con una sonrisa angelical, me da escalofríos de sólo pensar que él pudo encontrarme a mí.

\- Vamos o se nos hará tarde – Asentí y caminé a su lado – Además se me ocurrió una manera para que puedas cantar en el show.

\- No creo que una peluca y una máscara ayuden mucho esta vez – Bromeé, Mirajane soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Nada de eso.

Entramos ambas al auditorio, observe a Natsu, quien estaba en el escenario a punto de cantar. Me quedó mirando por unos segundos y toda la gente que estaba en las galerías se giraron al vernos adentrarnos por los pasillos.

Definitivamente no me gustaba se el centro de atención, malditas puertas que rechinan.

Natsu me sonrió y volvió toda su concentración a lo que iba a cantar, sentí vértigo en mi estómago… tal vez por la ansiedad de verlo cantar ¿Cómo reaccionaría si aún no supiera que él es el chico anónimo? Tal vez habría corrido a sus brazos o saldría corriendo del lugar, tal vez simplemente me quedaría parada en shock.

Hablando de estar parada, creo que debería tomar asiento en algún lugar.

Natsu se posicionó frente al piano y soltó un suspiro, que lindo…

_We, we don't have to worry about nothing_

_'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something_

_They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_

_Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

Su voz rasposa me hizo recordar cuando cantábamos en el karaoke dentro de las cabinas, estoy segura que era magia lo que hizo desaparecer todos mis miedos y poder volver a cantar después de mucho tiempo.

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

¿"Quemar" "Fuego"? Suena una canción ideal para lo pirómano que es Natsu, es inevitable pensar en la ironía de la canción. Aparte que él siempre es muy cálido, apenas siente la temperatura ambiente, el invierno pasado yo lo llamaba estufa humana… Me estoy desviando en mis pensamientos nuevamente.

_We don't wanna leave, no. __We just wanna be right now, uhh right now_

_And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco until the lights out_

_Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up_

_And it's over now, we got the love, no sleeping now, no sleeping_

Recuerdo cuando me enteré de que Natsu era el chico anónimo, su piel sudada y su pelo alborotado le daba un aire más sexy. Y bueno, ni hablar de su voz.

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn,_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn._

Y pensar que lo he besado, pensar que vivo bajo el mismo techo que él y que por ahora dormimos en una misma cama. Pensar que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él y que aún así… aún así le sigo mintiendo.

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

Vi a Lisanna, estaba maravillada con la voz de Natsu, todos lo estaban ¿Natsu habrá escuchado cantar a la Strauss menor? ¿Le habrá gustado? De sólo pensarlo no pude impedir que los celos atacaran mi mente.

_When the light turning high they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

Porque no quiero que Natsu se fije en alguien que no sea yo, sé que egoísta y todo. Pero lo amo y por eso… debo apresurarme en decirle todo.

_And we gonna let it burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, bur, burn_

Natsu bajó del escenario con una sonrisa de suficiencia, parecía que el canto solo hubiese sido un juego, que envidia… A su vez Lira-sensei se levanto encontrándose cara a cara con todos nosotros.

\- Ha sido todo por hoy al parecer, mañana les diré los resultados. – Avisó.

¿Ya habían cantado todos los correspondientes? ¿Qué hago ahora? Todos están arreglando sus cosas, supongo que solo asumiré que no hay cupo para mi esta vez.

Los chicos me esperaban a la salida, me iba acercando a ellos cuando Mirajane me detuvo.

\- Adelántense, tengo que preguntarle algo a Lira-sensei y después Lucy prometió acompañarme a comprar un batido. – Mintió.

Todos asintieron y siguieron su camino, Mirajane me arrastraba de vuelta al auditorio – Sube al escenario e impresiónala – susurró a mi oído.

Luego la Strauss se fue a hablar de algo con Lira, ya había entendido el plan, no tengo nada que perder ¿no? Me apresuré a subir al escenario y encendí el micrófono.

_[Red- Against the current cover]_

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street _

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly _

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all _

Mirajane y Lira interrumpieron su breve charla para escuchar mi voz. Bien, ahora es todo o nada.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known _

_Missing him was dark grey all alone _

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red _

_Yeah red_

Me desplacé por el escenario con toda la personalidad que encontré dentro de mi ser. No fue difícil, supongo que para aquel que sabe leer la música no le es complicado armonizarse con ella.

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you _

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

Me detuve en el lugar para no cansarme. Observé de reojo a Lira, estaba expectante a cada una de mis notas y a cada uno de mis movimientos.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known _

_Missing him was dark grey all alone _

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red _

_Yeah red _

_Burning red _

Volví a bailar, no para impresionar con mi show, la verdad es que mi cuerpo se movía solo y al parecer no quería detenerse.

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

_But moving on from him is impossible_

_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red _

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known _

_Missing him was dark grey all alone _

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Yeah red_

_Burning red _

_Burning red _

Mirajane aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas. Giré a ver nuestra profesora, había esbozado una sonrisa.

– Si esto es lo que buscaban… pues lo han conseguido – Volvió a seguir ordenando sus cosas – Te tendré en cuenta al momento de organizar los números, buen trabajo señorita Heartfilia.

Salté de felicidad, Mirajane se me acercó a darme un abrazo cariñoso. Está confirmado, de aquí al show Natsu obligatoriamente se habrá enterado de mi secreto… sólo espero que pueda perdonarme.

Con la Strauss mayor decidimos ir a tomar unos batidos como ella había dicho minutos antes, después de todo no hay mucho que hacer.

\- ¡Oh! Y después vamos a elegir nuestros disfraces – Afirmó la albina.

…

¡Tengo hambre! Lucy y Natsu aún no llegan, tal vez Lucy tenga comida entre las cajas de mudanzas ¡Aye! Buena idea, iré a buscar.

Entré a la bodega improvisada que construimos con Natsu. Estaba oscuro, pero soy un niño-gato valiente y no tengo miedo. Comencé a leer las escrituras sobre las cajas – Hmm… Libros, Living, baño, jardín ¡Cocina! – Definitivamente ahí debe haber comida.

Estaba muy alto para mí, son estos los momentos en los cuales desearía tener un pal de alas y poder volar. Me subí a una silla, ya casi la alcanzaba por lo que me coloqué de puntitas, estaba tocando el cartón.

\- Eso es… ¡UNA ARAÑA! – Di un respingo hacia atrás. Perdí el equilibrio y caí de la silla sobre unas cajas más pequeñas. – Oh no… rompí una, Lushe definitivamente me va a matar cuando se dé cuenta.

Vi a lo lejos un punto blanco, al parecer una carta había salido volando cuando caí sobre el montón de cajas, me sorprendí al ver lo que era.

\- ¿Por qué Lucy tiene la carta que Natsu le escribió a la chica anónima…? – Murmuré antes de dejar el manuscrito en su lugar.

* * *

**_**_FANARTS: Sobre lo que dije arriba, aquel que le guste hacer fanart de Fairy Tail, les quería pedir que hicieran uno acorde al tema del Fic (Algo como Lucy cantando con Natsu o con Mirajane) pero me entienden y bueno, obviamente luego lo pondría de portada (:_**_**

* * *

**_¡CHAN-CHAN! Introducir melodía siniestra acá. Muchisimas gracias por los review a lo largo de todo el fic, realmente cada vez que me llega alguno me da un no sé qué xD jajaja _**

**_Al parecer regalonié mucho a los fanáticos de Katy Perry (no fue con intención LOL) en fin, aquí hay varios puntos resaltar sobre todo uno, ¡FIESTA DE HALLOWEN! Y nada, espero que hayan quedado satisfechos con el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Aviso: He dicho muchas veces que me pondré a escribir "Reformatorio para Fairy Tail" pero creo que mi inspiración ahora mismo está muy centrada en este fic, pido perdón por la demora para los que leen el otro u_u_**

**_aria-chan: Gracias kadjkas :3 espero que te guste este también_**

**_superpepe1098: Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas por tu review, en serio me encanta leerte cada vez que actualizo jajaja me inclino un poco mientras sostengo el faldón de mi vestido a tu paciencia con este fic :D_**

**_NanaMdenag: Bajo ciertos parámetros lógicos aceptados por la actual sociedad universal eres enana :3 jajajjajajaja te quieroooo! Tú no sabías que era Natsu, tu decías que era una persona x :P_**

**_claudia: ¡Tú también eres genial! Gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado, me encanta cuando leo tus comentarios :D hoy tambien hay bastante Gruvia, espero que te guste xD_**

**_Neko-chan: Un gatito lee mi fanfic Q.Q wow... jajajja pues no esperes más ya está el capítulo acá, espero que te haya dejado lo suficientemente intrigada para que leas el siguiente ^^_**

**_Ana: Hey, deberías escribir un discurso o algo por el estílu, te prometo que lo leería XDDDDD ¡AMO APOLOGIZE! como que me dio un tiempo por escuchar canciones de la decada pasada y fue muy melacólico y eso jajaja (aparte que me encanta Alex goot) Sobre lo que hará Lucy, pues ya veremos el próximo capítulo... yo creo que va a estar bastante emocionante (realmente aún no lo escribo pero cuando lo pienso en mi mente se ve muy emocionante) ¡Kurt Shneider! me encanta su canal porque como que tiene de todo, su voz como que ñeee, pero con los instrumentos es todo un maestro. ¡Te estaré leyendo!_**

**_Maricruz-Dragneel: Aquí está :DDDD jajajajja espero que te guste, gracias por tu review xD_**

**_Nathy-chan Tenshi: ¿How are u? jajajja gracias, no te preocupes sé lo que no es tener tiempo Dx jajajaj pero me ha encantado tu review jajaja Lisanna y Lucy son unas loquillas, la guerra siguió este capítulo un poco más tranquila ¡Veamos el próximo! Y pss con mi novio nunca me ha pasado eso ._. pero lo imagino realmente incómodo D: ¡Espero que me sigas leyendo!_**

**_Gracias a todos, ya son 40 review en sólo 7 capítulos, sé que con el tiempo serán más, también mis sinceros agradecimientos a esas 23 personas que le han dado favorite al fic y a las otras 20 que lo están siguiendo :D_**

**_Se despide Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!_**


	9. Un Hallowen de susto

_**Hola! ¿A alguien le ha pasado que ve la hora, son la 4 am y dice "¡Vamos a actualizar? ¿no?¿no? Bueno, la verdad es que meñana salgo a las 8am al campo y me quedaría con cargo de consciencia si no actualizaba, acá está, el capítulo de hoy solo tiene una canción, pero está cargado de Feelings**_

_**¡Un saludo a mi herma que está de cumpleaños! bueno, ayer realmente**_

_**Datos:**_

_**\- 6475 palabras.**_

_**\- Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

_**\- ¡Feliiiz Hallowen a todos!**_

_**\- Tráiganme dulces!**_

_**\- O les mandaré travesuras.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Un Hallowen de susto**

Ha pasado más de una semana desde que decidí contarle mi secreto a Natsu, hemos estado atrochados entre actividades y pruebas que la profesora Lira nos dio, también nos informó que tendríamos una semana para practicar algunas pautas. Ayer dimos nuestro avance y mañana (se supone) nos darán los resultados y nuestros números musicales.

Claro que le tuve que explicar a Lira-sensei porque no canté cuando ella lo pidió, se lo dije a medias explicando que yo era la chica anónima y quería "darle una sorpresa alguien" ella aceptó encantada, al parecer es una de estas románticas que se sientan en el living de su casa a ver películas de amor.

Bueno, por otro lado vivir con los Dragneel ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado, al parecer ambos están ensimismados en que pase una buena estadía. Por su parte Happy ha estado más obediente este último periodo que en toda su vida, aunque no soy dura con él, por ejemplo a veces nos divertimos viendo películas o saliendo a jugar.

Con Natsu es aún mejor, se ha mostrado muy atento conmigo, como cuando estudio me trae cosas para comer, me acompaña casi todo el tiempo. En las noches es aún mejor, nunca he dormido tan bien como cuando estoy entre sus fuertes brazos, al despertar de vez en cuando recibo de sorpresa un desayuno listo.

Por último, pero no menos importante… se ha acostumbrado a robarme besos o caricias en mi cuello cuando estoy desprevenida, no es que me moleste, pero me deja realmente aturdida.

Y hoy, 31 de octubre le confesaré todo, mis sentimientos y mi secreto… Si no lo hago prometo… emm… diré que me gusta Gray en frente de Juvia. Sí, eso definitivamente será una tortura.

…

-Ahh que día más aburrido – Dije mientras revisaba las aplicaciones por tercera vez ignorando por completo a mi compañía, bueno al fina ella estaba en las mismas.

\- ¡Mira Lisanna! Esta chica sacó un cover de Rolling in the deep ¿No crees que es un poco anticuado? – Evergreen me mostró la página abierta de youtube donde efectivamente una chica cantaba con voz grave la conocida canción de Adele.

Algo resurgió en mi memoria mientras escuchaba la melodía, algo que estaba en el fondo de mis pensamientos… Una noche que había sido terrible para mí y mis hermanos. "_Roling in the Deep… You'd my heart and soul…"_

La voz de mi hermana y la rubia aparecieron nítidamente en mi mente como si hubiera sido ayer, y la verdad ahora que recuerdo… aquella rubia se parece mucho a Lucy.

También, ahora que recuerdo…. Esa niña tiene casi el mismo tono de voz que la chica anónima – Hey Evergreen ¿Quién crees que sea la chica anónima? – Traté de cerciorar mi teoría.

\- Ni idea, por un momento pensé que sería Juvia… pero en tal caso ya todos lo sabríamos por boca de ella o de Gray – Hizo pausa concentrándose por un momento – También pensé que sería Lucy ya que Natsu es el… - La fulminé con la mirada, sabe que me molesta que asocien a Natsu con la Heartfilia.

\- No importa porqué, lo importante es que piensas que es Lucy, ¿no? Tengo que conseguir pruebas –Afirmé – Y si me ayudas… tal vez consigas a mi hermano como pareja. – Me miró dudosa y asintió.

\- Te ayudaré, pero no por tu hermano – Sí, claro ¿Y ese sonrojo? Debería aprender a mentir mejor. – De cualquier manera ¿Para qué quieres probar que Lucy es la cantante?

\- Pues, porque pienso que Natsu está enamorado de Lucy, pero si se entera que ella le ha mentido en su cara todo este tiempo… no sé, tal vez tenga una ventaja. – Sé que estaba siendo muy mala con Lucy, nunca había reaccionado así… pero somos enemigas, no hay rencores.

Salimos del patio de comidas del instituto y nos fuimos a buscar a Max, si alguien poseía información totalmente inútil era él. Lo encontramos poniendo una cámara en el camarín de las chicas, dio un brinco al percatarse de nuestra presencia.

\- Tú… ¡Maldito pervertido! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? – Grito Ever haciendo una escena. Calmé a la mujer eufórica, teníamos una manera de chantajear a Max en la palma de nuestra mano y de paso también le salvaba la vida.

Opuse mi brazo para que Ever no se acercara al traficante y se calmara un poco, luego me acerqué amistosa a Max.

\- Te tengo una propuesta, me dices lo que yo quiero y no le digo a Laxus que planeabas ver a mi hermana cambiarse de ropa. – Vi como se puso pálido, luego asintió frenéticamente. - ¿Qué es lo que sabes de la chica anónima del karaoke?

\- Yo sólo sé que… Natsu Dragneel se enamoró de ella al cantar, la chica va en su clase porque unos chicos la escucharon cantar a lo lejos con… Erza y alguien más en el paseo a las ruinas. – Sus ojos se ponían brillosos - ¡No sé nada más para mí ella es un total misterio! Jet cree que es la señorita Heartfilia y que Natsu estableció una relación con ella viviendo juntos después de enterarse que ella era.

\- ¿QUÉ COÑO QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NATSU Y LUCY VIVEN JUNTOS? – Chillé, esto no podía estar pasando.

\- Ha-hace tres semanas – Balbuceó, un poco más y se hace en los pantalones.

Me levante y salí del lugar hecha furia después de romper la cámara. Ahora iba a ver esa rubia, sea o no la chica anónima, este es su final.

…

\- Joder Lucy ¡Qué te apures! – Grito Natsu mientras golpeaba la puerta… por tercera vez.

¿Es que los chicos no entienden cuando una les dice que ya salen? Son tan impacientes e impulsivos. Me miré en el espejo por última vez, ordené mi pelo y alise el disfraz.

Abrí la puerta, Natsu estaba ahí y me miraba irritado, hasta que me miró bien. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y su boca se abrió un poco, me regocije de gozo por la reacción que había causado de él.

\- No irás así. – Declaró.

¿Qué? Genial, pasé toda una tarde con Mirajane decidiendo un disfraz que me quedara bien y que le gustara a Natsu ¿Y él decía que no iré así?

\- ¿¡Por qué!? – Rugí frustrada.

\- Por esto – Dijo tocando la piel de mis piernas – Y por esto – Dijo ahora tocando mi espalda con una tela transparente – Disfrazarte de una chica envuelta en fuego es original y me encanta, quiera com… - Hizo un pausa- olvídalo, sólo que todos allá estarán borrachos y será muy difícil cuidarte la espalda… Literalmente.

\- ¡Oh! Vamos Natsu, no tengo otro disfraz y realmente quiero ir… - Supliqué – Espera ¿¡Por qué te estoy pidiendo permiso!? – Natsu se alejo frustrado, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero juro que a mis oídos llegó un "Porque eres mía".

Mi corazón se disparó, tomé mi bolso y lo seguí. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, giro para verme de pies a cabeza… Me sentí incómoda, por intuición me tapé con los brazos. Se me acercó a paso lento, no retrocedí a pesar de que la situación me estaba dando miedo.

\- No te separes de mí – Susurró en mi oído - o partiré a golpes a cualquiera que se te acerque.

Asentí, la idea de que estuviera celoso y protector me hacía sonreír estúpidamente. Nos dirigimos a la casa de Jerall, donde iba a ser la fiesta de Hallowen, como estaba a unas dos cuadras preferimos caminar. Natsu en todo momento iba atrás mío, como sea que quiere mirar mi espalda lo dejo ciego a golpes.

Antes de llegar Natsu me tomó del brazo y antes de siquiera poder reaccionar su boca hizo contacto contra la mía, era feroz, su lengua empezó a divagar sin permiso alguno, claro que tampoco le opuse resistencia. Me sentía desfallecer, mi cabeza daba vueltas y toda mi sensibilidad estaba concentrada en mis labios y mi espalda, donde el Dragneel se había dedicado a curiosear con sus manos.

\- Debes dejar de hacer eso – Dije al separarnos, él alzó una ceja confundido – Somos… amigos, los amigos no se tratan así.

\- Los amigos tampoco viven juntos, pensé que había entendido que somos más que amigos – Dijo con una sonrisa antes de entrar al hogar de Jerall.

Me quedé en medio de la vereda pensando, ¿Qué había pasado? Natsu dijo que somos más que amigos, pero no somos novios… entonces, ¿Qué somos? Pero somos algo importante.

Comenzó a correr una brisa por lo que emprendí mi camino hacia la casa de Jerall, cuando toqué la puerta un vampiro me abrió.

\- ¡Oh! Llegó el infierno a mi casa – Bromeó el Fernandez referente a mi disfraz – Tanto fuego me recuerda al pirómano de Natsu, debe estar por ahí, acaba de llegar.

Asentí y entre a la casa. Adentro las luces conjunto a los decorativos daban un aire de fiesta, la música resonaba por todo el lugar, me adentré más en el lugar. Ubiqué a Juvia que estaba al lado de Gray, ambos estaban disfrazados de piratas y se veían realmente bien juntos, lo más simpático era el peluche de loro que Gray acarreaba en su hombro.

Los saludé de lejos y me fui al otro lado de la pista de baile, ahí me topé con Erza, vestía con un disfraz de… ¿Pastel de fresa? Creo que esto va más allá de una obsesión, estoy realmente comenzando a preocuparme por su salud mental de mi amiga.

\- Wow, me encantaría bailar con una llamita tan sexy – Habló la Scarleth.

\- Jajaja claro, me muero por… bailar con un pastel… –Traté de que no sonara tan bizarro, intento fallido.

Caminamos al centro de la pista, sonaba música electro asique comencé a mover mis caderas al compás, a nuestro lado estaba Lisanna con un disfraz de gatita (Bastante expuesto por cierto) bailando con su hermano Elfman, quien vestía de una especie de monstruo. Lisanna al verme intensificó sus movimiento ¿Me estaba retando? La verdad es que hoy no tenía mucha ganas de pelear asique preferí simplemente ignorarla.

Al terminar la canción una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, me giré esperando ver a Natsu, me sorprendí al sentir decepción de ver a Loke.

\- ¿Se me permitiría bailar con la chica más linda de la fiesta? – Titubeé al recordar las palabras de Natsu, pero Loke me estaba ofreciendo su mano para movernos a otro lugar en la pista, asique acepté, no creo que pase nada malo.

Trataba de mantener distancia entre nosotros, lo suficiente como para que Natsu no se le ocurriera dejar ningún herido. Loke me tomó del brazo y me apegó a él para después bailar con sus manos en mis caderas.

…

\- ¿Por qué no viniste disfrazado? – Cuestioné, era injusto que todos hiciéramos el ridículo y él no.

\- Claro que estoy disfrazado, Salamander – Dijo Gajeel – De metalero – Golpeé mi cara con la palma de mi mano.

\- Siempre vas de metalero, imbécil.

\- Pues me queda bien, no creo que tu disfraz de Dragón rojo sorprenda a alguien – Miré mi atuendo, tenía razón… mi chaqueta de escamas con mis alas falsas no habían causado mucha impresión.

\- Los dragones son mejores que los metaleros. –Concluí únicamente para molestarlo.

\- ¿¡Buscas pelea!? – Gruñó el Redfox.

\- Después si quieres, ahora iré a buscar a Luce. – Me alejé del lugar, mi olfato y mi oído son muy desarrollados, pero tanta gente y la música me estaba abrumando.

Giré para irme a ver si estaba en algunos de los pasillos, sólo estaba Mirajane vestida de demonio con Laxus que vestía de momia.

\- Oigan ¿Han visto a Luce? – Llamé la atención y ambos dieron un pequeño brinco.

\- Emm… creo haberla visto bailando con Erza en la pista. – Dijo Mirajane amablemente antes de arrastrar al rubio al jardín. Sí, me sé de memoria la casa de Jerall, tanto tiempo en la misma clase y los trabajos y las juntas siempre las hacemos acá, digamos que es la casa más presentable entre nosotros.

Caminé hacia la pista, pero un grito me llamó la atención, era Lucy. Me di medía vuelta y la vi impactarse contra la pared.

\- Joder Loke, ¡tranquilízate! – Gritaba furiosa.

\- ¿Cuándo Lucy? ¿¡CUÁNDO!? – Lloriqueaba Loke vestido de… león, vaya originalidad. - ¿Cuándo me remplazaste por ese maldito pirómano? ¡Te confesé mis sentimientos y los tiraste al suelo!

Estaba totalmente ebrio, Lucy masajeaba su entrecejo con notable estrés, yo simplemente los miraba confundido. Claro, hasta que Loke la acorraló contra la pared, luego de eso sólo fueron impulsos.

Golpeé a Loke haciendo que este cayera al suelo, Lucy me miró impresionada, una mezcla de alivio y angustia. Leo se levantó masajeándose la mandíbula, cuando corrió hacia mí lo impacté con una patada en el estómago, cayó nuevamente al suelo, si está ebrio no es rival para mí.

Tomé a Lucy y la abracé por la espalda en frente de Loke que intentaba reincorporarse.

\- Ella es mía – Dije, luego me acerqué al cuello de Lucy, lo mordí y succioné lo suficiente como para hacerle una marca.

Ella jadeo, con sus brazos me guío para que la apegara más a mí, me impresionó bastante y porque no, también me alegro. Loke se levanto y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta aún tambaleándose.

\- Vale, pero si la dejas ir… vas a ver como luego ella se casa conmigo. – Dijo antes de desaparecer para el baño.

Giré a Lucy para tenerla en frente mío, no pude descifrar su mirada – Natsu, ¿Qué somos? – Preguntó, me congelé en el lugar… ella era mi enamorada y tal vez, tan sólo tal vez ella me corresponde.

\- Te… lo didije – Balbuceé, respiré hondo para calmar mis nervios – Somos amigos especiales.

\- ¿Qué significa para ti eso? – Siguió preguntando - ¿Es sólo besos y caricias o sientes algo por mí?

\- ¡NATSU, LUCY! Vengan, al parecer algo está pasando entre Erza y Jerall – Avisó Mirajane ¿Cómo ella sabía que estábamos acá?

Como sea, partimos hacia la pista de baile y efectivamente ahí estaban ambos teniendo una discusión. Raro, pues Jerall es el hombre más pacifista que conozco y una pelea contra Erza es similar a acatar un suicidio.

Aunque Erza no se veía muy intimidante vestida de pastel de fresas

\- Jerall, cierra esa maldita boca o no me contendré – Error, Erza es intimidante incluso si se vistiera de corazón, chocolates o de gatito.

\- ¡NO! NO LO AGUANTO MÁS ¿ENTIENDES? – Gritó el Fernandez, todos abrimos los ojos y ahogamos un grito de impresión, nunca habíamos visto a alguien gritarle a Erza – Soy celoso y posesivo, te considero mía… asique no aceptaré que alguien baile de esa manera contigo.

Jerall se cruzó de brazos intentando tener un semblante de enojado, pero el sonrojo se iba acrecentando en sus mejillas, al parecer recién se había dado cuenta que había admitido sus sentimientos. Por otro lado estaba Erza, sólo era una mancha roja con dos puntos blancos que al parecer eran los ojos, yep ella también se había dado cuenta de la confesión de Jerall.

Miré de reojo a Lucy, tenía una expresión muy graciosa, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y estaba cubierta con sus manos mientras que sus ojos se mantenían abiertos sin salir de la impresión, pero se notaba que estaba con un semblante de alegría.

No sé por qué están tan sorprendidos, Jerall sólo dijo lo obvio, de cualquier manera, el círculo de personas que rodeábamos a la pareja comenzaron a aplaudir la osadía del enamorado y este al parecer buscaba un lugar donde esconderse de tantas miradas.

\- ¿Tuya…? – Susurró Erza, al parecer fui de los pocos escuchar, buenos sentidos ¿recuerdan?

\- Qué más da… - Admitió para sí mismo – Sí, mía Erza, estoy enamorado de ti y no descansaré hasta que tú te sientas de la misma manera. – Todos soltaron un grito de emoción.

\- Pero… Jerall, eres un miembro del consejo, sólo te crearé problemas. – Dijo, le grite "¿¡Y ESO IMPORTA!?" Bueno, en mi cabeza, pero igual cuenta.

Jerall negó con una sonrisa – Sabía que dirías eso, Gray por favor – El aludido asintió y le tiró una guitarra que el peliazul tomó sin problemas. – Veamos que tal…

_[Lego House- Gerald Ko]_

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_And build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you, ohh._

¿Enserio hermano? ¿Una canción? Esto es tan cursi que me dan nauseas, si yo fuera él y estuviera enamorado de Erza…, joder hasta me cuesta imaginarlo ¡Después de todo es Erza! No podéis culparme porque me dé escalofríos cada vez que la veo sonrojada o sonriendo. En fin, si yo fuera a él la retaría a una batalla, lo demás es simple, si gano es mi novia, seguro con lo boba que es cuando está con Jerall termina perdiendo de despistada.

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now_

Bueno al parecer está funcionando porque las chicas están hechas gelatinas y ni hablar de Erza, simula estar en medio de la nada. Jerall parece divertirse con las reacciones que provoca asique comienza a pasearse con la guitarra alrededor de Erza. Genial tío, ahora parecen trompos.

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

_And colour you in_

_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart_

_And swap it for yours_

Si de algo me sirve el inglés… esta canción se trata de mandar todo al diablo y salir con ella ¿no? Bueno, tal vez tenga que mejorar mi inglés para hablar más detalladamente, pero ¿Qué te puedo decir? Lo único que sé de inglés es lo que aprendo de las canciones y se acabó, pero Lucy es buena enseñando y la he escuchado insultar a una compañía en inglés, debe ser buena.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

Giré a ver a Lucy cuando chilló porque Jerall se acercó al cuello de Erza por la espalda, más escalofríos para mí. A Jerald deberían darle un premio o una medalla por su masoquismo de enamorarse de tal titán. ¿Yo también haré algo tan cursi cuando me confiese a Lucy? Pero ella es diferente, es femenina y divertida… muy linda y cuando la iba a visitar siempre me alimentaba ¿Ven? Es perfecta para mí.

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Better now, better now_

_I think I love you better now, better now, better now_

_I think I love you better now_

Toda la cursilería terminó con el chillar de las chicas, Jerall mantenía una sonrisa en la cara y Erza ¡Jajajaja! Erza se desplomo en el suelo… espera, eso no es bueno.

\- Estoy a tu merced – Dijo arrodillada la peliroja, tan extravagante como siempre para sus cosas.

\- Te amo – Dijo Jerald con simpleza – Erza ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Las chicas chillaron por milésima vez en estos últimos 10 minutos, entre ellas Lucy… lo que por alguna razón me estaba haciendo enojar. Como sea, Erza se levanto con la ayuda del chico y lo abrazó, luego… ¡Oh dios no puedo creer que tengo que ver esto! Erza besó a Jerall ¡LO BESÓ! ¡ERZA ESTÁ BESANDO A UN CHICO! Pff, apostaría que los labios de Lucy son mejores.

\- Sí, yo también te amo – Dijo la Scarleth una vez separados. Yep, todo esto terminó por fin, lo mejor es irme antes de tener que ver otro de esos… iugh.

Una mano me tironeó afuera del círculo, era Lisanna… La seguí, después de todo aún no me he disculpado por haberla rechazado tan insensiblemente. Me llevó al balcón, algo no me huele bien, por alguna razón mis instintos me quieren llevar a donde Lucy.

\- Natsu… yo… - Dijo nerviosa.

\- Lo siento Lis – Interrumpí – No debí rechazarte así, la verdad es que no siento lo mismo, pero me hace feliz que me aprecies de tal manera.

\- ¡Eso no importa ahora! Olvida que me confesé – Chilló – Hay algo que debes saber Natsu, te han estado engañando al frente de tus narices.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué alguien querría engañarme? Digo, no hay ninguna razón, no estoy metido en nada. Tal vez quieren hacer que me lastime para no jugar las regionales de básquetbol ¡Eso es cruel!

\- ¿Quién?

\- Es Lucy.

¿Por qué Lucy me engañaría? Bueno tal vez sí, después de todo tenemos… algo, pero eso significa que…

\- ¿Ella tiene a otro? ¡Imposible!, dime Lis ¿A quién le rompo la cara? – Me miró furiosa.

\- ¡Claro que eso no, idiota! – Gritó – Ella te ha estado engañando, a pesar de que sabe todo lo que te esforzaste, a pesar de saber cómo sufrías al no encontrarla. Escúchame Natsu, Lucy es la chica anónima del karaoke.

Inconscientemente di unos paso para alejarme de ella, debía ser una mentira… yo lo habría notado.

"_No he podido volver a cantar en público sin sentirme amenazada ¡eres de lo peor! – Gritó a Jude." _A Lucy no le gusta cantar.

"_\- ¿Cómo sabré quién es? – Dije decaído._

_\- Fácil, haz que canten. – Luce dijo, sonreí." _Ella siempre me ánimo a buscar.

"_\- ¡Eso es! Luce eres genial. – Me miró confusa. – Mirajane y Lisanna eligieron ¡Ellas saben quién es la chica!_

_\- ¡No Natsu! – Dijo rápidamente – M-Mirajane es-está enferma – balbuceó - es un virus muy contagioso, incluso la vi en la mañana con mascarilla… es una lástima, mejor esperar a mañana o preguntarle a Lisanna. –medité mirando al suelo y asentí, encontraría otra manera, tal vez una carta." _Hmmm…

Sí, yo lo habría notado, ella siempre me apoyó… Lisanna está mintiendo, aún debe dolerle que yo la haya rechazado ¿Pero inventar estas cosas de Luce? Es mucho.

\- Mira, es obvio que Lucy no es, así te pido que no trates de dejarla mal ante mí- Dije molesto – Si no puedes aceptar que estoy con ella entonces lo mejor será que me aleje de ti. – Me di media vuelta hacía la puerta y avancé.

\- ¡No, Natsu! ¡DEBES CONFIAR EN MÍ! – Gritó antes de que pasara por el umbral de la puerta.

Busqué a Lucy con la mirada, nada. Intenté con el olfato, parece que está por la zona del bar, me dirigí al lugar y la vi, estaba tomando un trago… aún enfadado me acerque a ella y la arrastré hacía la salida, sé que no debería descargar mi furia con ella, pero cada vez que me entra la duda de que Lucy podría ser la chica anónima un pedazo de mi alma se cae.

Antes de llegar a la salida me giré para quedar cara a cara con ella, me miraba confundida, la tomé por los hombros y la besé, desesperado para encontrar algún rastro de mentira, necesito algo a que aferrarme, Lucy no es la chica anónima ¿cierto?

Me separé y volví a caminar – Me siento agotado, volvamos a casa – dije, ella asintió aún algo confusa.

\- Pero son las 11 de la noche apenas ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó con una pizca de preocupación ¿Ven? Una persona así nunca me habría engañado.

\- No, es sólo Lisanna, al parecer aún no acepta que no tengo esos sentimientos hacia ella – comenté.

\- Ohh… entiendo, tal vez necesite algo de tiempo, tampoco deberías dejarla a un lado – Me quedé en silencio, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Llegamos a casa, todo estaba oscuro y lo más seguro es que Happy estuviera durmiendo… o viendo una película de terror en la TV, me volví para colgar mi chaqueta en el perchero y Lucy me siguió en la acción.

\- Oye Luce… - Dije dudoso - ¿Qué sabes de la chica anónima?

Me miró, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, en eso entra Happy sorprendido… que no sea lo que creo.

\- ¡Eso era! – Grita mi primo – Luce, el otro día entre a buscar comida en la bodega y… ¿Por qué tienes la carta que Natsu le escribió a la chica anónima? Bueno, la verdad es que yo le ayudé a escribirla, a veces él es un poco torpe para sus cosas.

Me helé en el lugar, miré a Lucy… se había puesto pálida y parecía que caería desmayada en cualquier momento.

\- Yo… - Dijo con un hilo de voz – Eso es porque… – No lo digas Lucy, no admitas que me engañaste – Chicos, Natsu… yo soy la chica que cantó en el karaoke.

Boom, nada más que decir, nada más que hacer, yo me largo de aquí ¡TODO ES UNA PUTA MIERDA! Me dirigí al baño, descargando mi rabia contra la puerta y un carajo si le reviento los tímpanos.

\- Natsu, debo explicártelo, sé que estás furioso… - Dijo golpeando la puerta entre llantos – Hay una razón, sólo… déjame explicarte…

Y un carajo, no quiero más mentiras, me has roto el corazón, me siento patético ¡JA! Y yo pensando que era infiel por sentirme tan bien al escuchar a la chica anónima, resulta que eras tú.

Bien Natsu, no puedes quedarte toda la noche en el baño… aunque no es un mal plan. No, definitivamente no. Salí del cuarto sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, supongo que una noche en la casa de Gajeel no me hará mal.

\- Natsu, tienes que escucharme – Suplicó Lucy tomándome del brazo.

\- Yo… creo que las acciones dicen más que las palabras – Y me fui, y mande todo a la punta del cerro, nada importa ya.

…

Me senté contra la puerta por la que había salido Natsu hace unos segundos, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de controlar los sollozos y las lágrimas, la había jodido… lo sé y ahora Natsu me odia, no lo culpo.

\- Yo… lo siento ¿Eso ha sido mi culpa? – Dijo Happy acercándose con la cabeza gacha – Natsu se ha molestado por algo que hice.

\- No Happy – Dije esforzándome porque mi voz sonara bien – Es… es todo mi culpa.

Se acercó y pasó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello en un abrazo, lo acepté… realmente necesitaba la fortaleza de alguien.

\- No llores, todo se arreglará – Me animó – Natsu te ama después de todo.

Eso me hizo sentir peor, he roto el corazón de quien me ama, de quien amo y de pasó, también rompí el mío.

\- Creo que debes saber todo – Admití y comencé a contarle todo, mi trauma, la noche del karaoke, mis sentimientos, mi charla con Mirajane, con acompañé a Natsu a buscar a la chica anónima, cuando supe que él era, todo.

No pude evitar que las lágrima corrieran asique las dejé ser, Happy sobaba mi espalda para confortarme y aunque ayudara, lo que realmente necesito es ver a Natsu y hablar con él.

\- Es natural que me odie, le he mentido aún cuando veía que me buscaba tan desesperadamente. – Me abracé a mi misma aún en el suelo. – Ve a dormir, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

\- ¡Aye! Y yo te ayudaré, después de todo aún me siento algo culpable –Dijo.

\- No, en absoluto no es tu culpa. – Me alteré un poco – Pero… gracias, tu apoyo me sirve de mucho.

Lo fui a acostar, le di un beso en la frente para que descansara… me quedé un rato mientras tomaba un aperitivo, luego me fui a asegurar de que Happy estaba dormido y salí.

…

_Knock Knock_

\- Ugh… - Miré el reloj, 2 am. Genial ¿Es que los chicos de hoy no salen más temprano a pedir dulces? Me giré en mi cama, tal vez si no bajaba se irían

_Knock Knock_

Joder, me levanté y me puse mis pantuflas, el disfraz que había usado de caperucita roja estaba aún tirado en el suelo.

El viento de octubre soplaba fuerte, aún así… que niños más valiente. Bajé las escaleras, y vi por el cristal de la puerta… Es Lucy, está llorando.

Abrí la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó llorando aún envuelta en llamas y sin chaqueta, estaba fría. La invité a pasar y encendí la estufa a leña para que volviera a tomar temperatura, irónico para estar usando un disfraz de fuego.

Volví con un tazón de té para ella y café para mí, me senté al lado suyo y al frente de la chimenea. Lucy sollozaba cubierta con mi manta y mirando al suelo ¿Qué puede haber pasado?

\- Levy-chan… Natsu me odia ¡Él ya lo sabe! – Me contuve a botar el café de mi boca, Lucy se lo había dicho… y él no había reaccionado bien.

\- Dame más detalles Lucy – Le pedí, aunque me dolía un poco el ver como se esforzaba para calmar su llanto y poder hablar.

\- Salimos temprano de la fiesta porque Natsu se había molestado, al parecer con Lisanna. Cuando… cuando llegamos al hogar él me pregunto qué sabía de la chica anónima ¡Estaba aterrada! Pero sabía que tenía que decirlo, me había decidido a decirle esa noche o tendría que confesarme a Gray al frente de Juvia. – Asiento, inevitablemente sonreí un poco ante la ocurrencia de mi mejor amiga –En eso llega Happy, dice que estaba buscando comida cuando encontró la carta que Natsu le había mandado a la chica anónima y les dije, les dije que yo era.

\- ¿Qué hizo después? – Lucy quedó en silencio un rato mientras lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas.

\- Se puso furioso, se encerró en el baño y me ignoró, después de un rato salió hecho furia de la casa – Dijo con un hilo de voz, luego se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar más fuerte – Me odia Levy, tengo miedo de perderlo. Yo lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, necesito que vuelva, necesito hablar con él.

Me destrozaba verla así, la abracé intentando darle conforte, pero no parecía ser suficiente. – Entonces Natsu no sabe porqué te encubriste – concluí – Me refiero a que querías enamorarlo de ti, no de la chica anónima y aparte, también estaba el trauma.

Asintió – él no sabe eso, pero eso no quita que le mentí, tiene razón al odiarme.

\- ¡Claro que no! No lo hiciste por burlarte de él o herirlo.

\- Pero lo he destrozado, hubo… hubo un segundo en el que me miró, lo rompí Levy y no sé exactamente como arreglarlo. – Dijo aún entre llantos.

\- Pues con tu amor – La alenté -, es la única manera de hacerlo.

Asintió, la invité a quedarse a dormir conmigo hoy, pero denegó excusándose de que Happy estaba sólo en casa. La dejé ir preocupada y maquinando ideas para ayudar a Lu-chan me volví a quedar dormida.

…

Desperté sintiendo alguien a mi lado, no quise abrir los ojos por la posibilidad de que fuera Natsu, tal vez si lo abría el volvería a enojarse e irse. Pero sus brazos eran muy pequeños para ser los del Dragneel mayor.

\- Lusheee tengo hambre – Y esa definitivamente no era la voz de Natsu.

\- Ya te prepararé algo Happy – Dije esbozando una sonrisa, no debía preocuparlo a él, no podía permitir que se sintiera culpable.

\- Ayer se me ocurrió que a Natsu le encanta comer, tal vez si le haces sus platos favoritos te perdoné – Dijo acompañándome a la cocina. Era cierto, a Natsu le encantaba comer, tal vez no se resistiría a algunas delicias, pero…

\- Pero no sé cuáles son sus platos favoritos – Lamenté.

\- Pero yo sí – me alentó – Desde ahora comienza el plan "reconciliación"

Nos callamos de golpe al escuchar la puerta abrirse, era Natsu. Traía una pinta de haber estado tomando toda la noche, tomó algo de ropa y una toalla y se fue directo al baño.

\- Hola Happy – Dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta, escuché perfectamente como ahogué un sollozo, debía permanecer fuerte.

\- Tal vez no te vio – Dijo Happy triste, le sonreí mientras asentía.

\- Ibas a decirme los platos – Dije para cambiar de tema.

\- ¡Aye! Te haré una lista. – Dijo antes de salir corriendo a la azotea.

Al rato el teléfono sonó asique me acerqué para contestar.

\- _¿Aló? – _Dije a través del aparato.

-_¡Hola Lucy! Soy Lira, llamo para informar que mañana domingo tendremos un ensayo especial a la misma hora que siempre, agradecería que vinieras._

_\- Allí estaré – _Dije, Lira se despidió y colgó.

Me acerqué dudosa a la puerta del baño, Natsu estaba ahí y debía decirle sobre el ensayo especial. Exacto es mi deber, ánimo Lucy puedes hacerlo.

\- Natsu, acaba de llamar Lira-sensei – A pesar del sonido del agua sé que me podía escuchar – Dice que mañana habrá un ensayo especial, que debemos ir.

No me contestó, pero luego de unos 10 segundos el agua dejó de correr, no sé cuánto podría aguantar así.

\- Natsu, debemos hablar… - Nada, me estaba ignorando – Te prometo que hay una razón para lo que hice.

Escuchaba el sonido de las ropas, pero debía estar escuchándome… supongo que me odia suficiente como para no querer hablar conmigo, de alguna manera lo entiendo.

\- ¿Te parece hablar ahora? – Hice mi último intento, abrió la puerta y me miró fríamente por un segundo.

\- Happy, saldré con Lisanna, te traeré comida a la tarde – Dijo antes de irse. Y yo estaba segura de que mi corazón estaba roto en pedazos.

Me mordí el labio, escuché a Happy bajar las escaleras asique me encerré en el baño para que no me viera llorar. Estaba el aroma de Natsu por doquier y sólo hacía sentirme peor, colgué la toalla que Natsu había usado por lo que estaba húmeda, luego ordené los shampoo y el acondicionador que se había aplicado en el cabello. Miré el espejo, mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre y mis ojos tenían un poco de ojeras, también estaba la marca que Natsu había hecho en mi cuello ayer, una lágrima volvió a escaparse. Tal vez yo también necesitaba un baño para relajarme, después de todo el desayuno ya estaba servido.

Eche a correr el agua tibia, una vez que estaba casi al tope me metí desnuda, sólo quería olvidarme del tema por un rato, pero no, la mirada de Natsu se clavaba en mi interior como mil cuchillas.

…

Llegué al maldito café, ahí estaba Lisanna, me recibió con una sonrisa, forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro y me senté enfrente de ella.

\- Al menos confiaste en mí – Dijo ella – No te preocupes, yo nunca te haría algo así.

\- La verdad, es que no lo creí hasta que ella me lo dijo… y sería mejor no prometer algo que no se sabe si se puede cumplir – Joder Natsu, se supone que estas aquí para disculparte.

Después de todo, aunque Lucy me haya engañado y aunque ahora niegue estar enamorado de ella, Lucy es lo único que ronda en mi mente.

\- De cualquier manera, si aún te duele yo te puedo consolar –Dice amable.

\- Estoy bien – gruñí – sólo me venía a disculpar contigo.

\- Pienso que, podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido en los años que estuve afuera – La miré mal, está tratando de que salga con ella, pero no puedo – Sé que sólo me ves como tu hermana pequeña, está bien.

\- En ese caso, suena… sí, suena bien – admití – necesito despejarme y me la paso bien contigo.

\- Entonces así será –dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

_** Probablemente algunos me odien u_u pero debía pasar, mucho fufly no es en la vida real y cada acción tiene sus consecuencias ¡Pero se puede arreglar! asique animense para el próximo capítulo y que ojalá Natsu entienda porque Lucy hizo lo que hizo :(**_

_**Joder, solo podré dormir 4 horas, de nada :c**_

_**superpepe1098: Jajajaja gracias por tu apoyo :D jajajaja si yo también pensaba que la historia necesitaba algo de drama ¿Qué te puedo decir? me inspiré en el capítulo y me destrocé escribiendo, asique espero que os guste.**_

_**claudia: Happy metió un poco la pata :( jajajaja es gracioso porque originalmente es un gato "Baa dumm psss" okno ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo (seguro me quieres matar, pero bueh) pero tu que eres fanática del Jerza tal vez me perdones jajaja.**_

_**Ana: Te tomaste en serio lo del discurso jajaja :3 (Kurtlovers) lol jajajaja Natsu's sooo cutee and also jealuos, but in this chapter i think all of u want to kill me :( ok, dejando el inglés de lado ¡Gracias! y que tengas un lindo Hallowen, además en vez de dulces te doy un capítulo, buen trato ¿no? :D**_

_**Lulu-sama: Yo soy muy tímida para recibir alagos D: no sé que hacer, no sé si decir gracias o devolverlos jajaja de cualquier manera me alegra que disfruten de mi fic y me alegra recibir tanto apoyo :D Lo de las torturas... no sé que decirte no soy ni sádica, ni masoquista xD**_

_**Neko-chan: Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! jajajajja si Happy es un loquillo ¿Qué se le puede hacer? ahora a preocuparse de arreglar todo este lío x.x rezad para que la inspiración me llegue como hoy a las 3 am jajaja lol**_

_**Gracias por todo su apoyo!**_

_**Se despide en modo zombie porque aún no duerme Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**_

_**ÑEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_


	10. El último ensayo

_**Buenas tardes preciosuras! Aquí está el capítulo, es un honor escribir para gente tan linda como ustedes y perdonen si me demoré un poco, pero ¡Joder! estoy llena de exámenes estas semanas, incluso debería estar estudiando biología.**_

_**Datos:**_

_**\- 6764 palabras.**_

_**\- Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**\- Mi profesora de Biología parece un mono jajaja**_

_**\- Los adoro!**_

* * *

**El último ensayo.**

_\- Pienso que, podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido en los años que estuve afuera – La miré mal, está tratando de que salga con ella, pero no puedo – Sé que sólo me ves como tu hermana pequeña, está bien._

_\- En ese caso, suena… sí, suena bien – admití – necesito despejarme y me la paso bien contigo._

_\- Entonces así será –dijo con una sonrisa._

…

Me miré en el espejo para cerciorarme de que no había rastro de lágrimas, después de todo la ducha si había servido para despejarme un tanto. Salí del baño, me percaté de que Happy estaba en la mesa de la cocina con un lápiz y una hoja.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Dije mientras secaba la loza que habíamos ocupado en el desayuno.

\- Son las comidas favoritas de Natsu, si hay una manera de ponerlo feliz es con esto. – Dijo animado.

\- Déjame verlo – Happy me entrego la hoja, tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para entender la caligrafía del pequeño.

\- Esto es… - Abrí los ojos sorprendida - no creo que tengamos tanto ají en la casa – Dije dudosa, comencé a rebuscar por los muebles y efectivamente, no había nada más que dos tarros casi vacíos del dicho condimento.

\- No sólo necesitamos ají, dame 500 jewells y yo iré a comprar todo. – Asentí y fui por mi cartera.

\- Ten cuidado en la calle – Advertí entregándoselo.

\- ¡Aye!

Happy se fue y yo busqué en internet las recetas de los platos que iba a preparar, si Natsu estuviera aquí tal vez le gustaría cocinar con nosotros, si tan sólo yo no la hubiese jodido. Me detuve un momento de mi actividad, Happy y yo no somos aptos para comer tanto ají, bueno… podría preparar un pescado frito con… sí, papas duquesas estarán bien.

Me puse en marcha con nuestro almuerzo mientras Happy llegaba, ojalá con esto Natsu acepte hablar conmigo para poder explicarle todo.

La manera en la que sucedió esto fue… muy explosiva, me pregunto si hubiese hecho las cosas de otra manera… si tan sólo yo no hubiese…

\- Los hubiese no existen – murmuré para mí misma. El pescado ya estaba friéndose y las papas en el hornos, ahora es sólo cosa de tiempo.

\- Lushee ya llegué ¡Déjame ayudarte a cocinar! – Asentí sabiendo que al final sólo yo haría las cosas mientras Happy me miraría.

\- Lávate las manos. – Abrí la primera bolsa - ¡Oh Dios Happy! ¿Todo esto compraste por 500 Jewells?

\- Sí, la señora del negocio ama a los niños y ya he aprendido como manipularla – Lo miré divertida, ese niño es increíblemente singular.

…

Nos levantamos de las bancas del parque, había venido junto a Lisanna para poder comer unos helados, no podía evitar recordar con los aromas, los sonidos, los lugares… simplemente cada cosa me recordaba a momentos con Luce y eran simplemente maravillosos.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? Me refiero a… a Lucy. – Dijo suavemente la Strauss, como si la fuera a morder.

\- No lo sé, me siento dolido… he perdido la confianza en ella – Me sinceré – Pero, ella dijo que tenía una explicación, tal vez debería escucharla, al final Luce… digo, Lucy no es una persona que mienta.

Sé que estaba siendo duro con ella al ignorarla, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Tengo el corazón herido y instintivamente estoy tratando de defenderme. Escuché a Lisanna sollozar, me giré para verla, no, no estaba sollozando, estaba tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, es sólo que no puedo evitar ponerme feliz al saber que tengo oportunidad de volver a ser tu mejor amiga. Yo pienso que no deberías perder tiempo con ella, al final ella te engañó sólo por otro hombre, tú caíste en su juego – Dijo inocente. "_Otro hombre…" _pensé, eso podría explicar algunas cosas. - ¡Oh, Vamos! Arriba ese ánimos, ahora estás conmigo… me sentía abandonada ¿sabes?

\- Fuiste tú la que se largó por 2 años sin darle explicaciones a nadie, yo creo que perfectamente pudimos habernos llevado bien los 4, con Happy. – Dije un tanto frío, me había molestado que dijera eso del otro hombre de ella y que se riera a pesar del dolor de Luce y el mío… ¡Lucy maldición! No la llames como si nos tuviéramos una gran confianza.

\- Natsu, haces unas muecas raras – Rió la albina – Ya es hora de almorzar ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- Emm… Happy me envió unos mensajes hace un rato que le llevara una ensalada de almuerzo…– Miré hacia arriba… algo no suena acá – Happy odia los vegetales.

Me levanté y ella me siguió – Será mejor que vaya – Dije despidiéndome.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué tal si voy a almorzar contigo? – Dijo animada.

\- No, Lucy estará allá y no quiero que estés presente si armamos una escena. – Al decir eso la chica frunció el ceño.

\- Deberías correrla de TU casa – dijo enfatizando la palabra.

\- Es nuestra casa, no puedo correrla – Tampoco quiero, es algo tan… estoy tan confundido.

Me despedí con la mano y me dirigí a casa, estar con ella me había subido un poco el ánimo, pero no me engaña, aunque diga que sólo me ve como su mejor amigo, miente. Todas las chicas son muy mentirosas, sigue enamorada de mí, son tan predecibles y obvias ¿Lo recuerdan?

\- _Pero no te diste cuenta que Lucy estaba enamorada de ti. –_Dice mi consciencia, es cierto… escuché de Gajeel que la chica estaba colada por mí desde hace un par de años, que Levy se lo había dicho.

\- _Es cierto, pero… Ella nunca era cariñosa o algo. – _Me repliqué.

\- _Pero siempre te dejaba dormir con ella y siempre estaban juntos, siempre… habían detalles que me daban esperanza a seguir tras ella – _Razonó Sr. Consciencia.

\- _No era suficiente prueba para comprobarme sus sentimientos._

_\- Tal vez pensaba que eras muy asexual._

_\- ¡Claro que no soy asexual!_

_\- … -_

_\- Es… ¡OH CÁLLATE!_

_\- Natsu cálmate, nos están mirando raro. –_Di por concluida mi batalla interna, tampoco quería que me llevaran a algún psicólogo o algo.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a nuestro hogar, un aroma hizo que se me revolvieran las entrañas y que un hambre feroz se apoderara de mis instintos, entré corriendo a casa deleitándome con cada pizca de olor que salía desde la cocina.

También estaba el aroma de Happy y Luce, están en la azotea, que raro… ni yo subo, es como el altar de Happy, aparte está lleno de olor a pescado.

Y mis ojos se deslizaron por el tablón de la cocina, estos brillaron a la vez que mi boca se hizo agua. Había una bandeja con mis platos favoritos, de entrada un burrito suicida traído desde el mismísimo México con todo tipo de pimientos; de postre una piña asada con crema de jengibre; De plato principal ¡Oh Dios! Arroz frito de Pearl es uno de los platos más picantes del mundo; por último había un batido de fresas, el favorito de Luce…

En la servilleta estaba escrito "Perdón"… tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para darle la espalda al plato con las exquisiteces, bueno… si doy una probada a la piña con jengibre nadie se dará cuenta ¿cierto?

\- Lu… ¡Happy! Me voy al instituto para el ensayo, te dejé la ensalada abajo – Grité hacia la azotea, me sentí mal por rechazar la comida de Luce, sé que se había esforzado – Umm… Sobre la comida… no, nada.

Me fui, incapaz de mirar atrás porque sabía que ella había asomado la cabeza desde la escalera que lleva a la azotea, no podía mirarla porque si lo hacía… iría y la abrazaría, luego me comería toda su comida y de paso a ella.

Solté un fuerte suspiro al estar afuera, quería horriblemente perdonarla sin siquiera que me diera explicaciones, demonios, odio amarla tanto.

…

Bajamos con Happy de la azotea, esbocé una sonrisa, una gota del jengibre había manchado el mantel que cubría la bandeja con los platos, Natsu no ignoró mi trabajo, pero eso no significa que me perdone, sólo me da ánimos a seguir luchando por él.

Tomé mi bolso y me despedí de Happy, el ensayo espera y tengo un buen presentimiento.

Caminé por la vereda tranquila, intentando sacar esta sensación que se apoderaba de mis entrañas ¿Cómo explicarlo? Era vértigo, ansiedad, felicidad…

….

Una mierda todo esto, el show sería el lunes, en dos días y ni siquiera sabía que canción debíamos cantar.

\- Abrirá el show Natsu, Gray y Jerall– Los chicos aludidos se miraron entre sí y chocaron palmas, excepto Natsu con Gray que se miraron con recelo– Luego yo presentaré de lo que trata el show mientras los chicos preparan el escenario para el siguiente número.

Loke, Max, Bisca y Levy estaban encargados de la escenografía por lo que asintieron enérgicamente. – Juvia, Gray, Laxus y Mirajane harán un juego de aplausos con canto en el siguiente número, ya podré explicarles más específicamente, tomen las pautas – Hizo entrega de estas, los chicos la miraron y quedaron maravillados.

\- Siguiente número – prosiguió Lira – Lucy, Natsu, Gray y Jeral, tengan las pautas. – Yo cantaría con Natsu…

\- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué Gray tiene tantos números? – Exclamó molesto el Dragneel.

\- Oh, pues – se sonrojó – Me gusta su tono de voz, es muy… sexy.

\- Juvia tiene una nueva rival de amor…- Dijo con semblante tenebroso expandiendo un aura negra – Sea profesora o no… ¡No perderé!

\- Siguiente, Natsu y Gray - Todos miramos a Lira como si se le hubiera salido un tornillo, si ponían a Gray y Natsu… cooperando, en un espacio reducido, será totalmente un desastre, sin mencionar que probablemente terminarán derribando el auditorio – Si no trabajan bien juro que será el último día de sus vidas.

\- Erza y Jerall, tienen un número especial en celebración a su nuevo noviazgo – Habló Lira con un aura rosa y sacando corazones a los aires, yep es una de las viejas que se pegan a ver telenovelas.

\- Gray y… Juvia – Habló con desgano – Tal vez esto lo podría cambiar – Juvia se apresuró a quitarle las pautas.

\- Ni se le ocurra, Juvia y Gray-sama cantando una canción de amor, en su boda – Se apegó al brazo de Gray – ¡Oh mi hermoso esposo!

\- Ju-Juvia… duele… - Dijo haciendo una mueca por la fuerza con la que la chica se aferraba a él.

\- _No lo negó_ – Dice Levy-chan con burla a mi lado y yo me uní en su risa.

\- Dejando eso de lado – Dice la profesora celosa – Este es uno de los números más importantes, no lo arruinen… Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Jerall, Juvia… practiquen como si su vida dependiera de ello. – Asentimos, estaba en el número principal… debería ser bueno ¿no?

Sorprendí a Natsu mirándome con una sonrisa, inmediatamente la apartó y mi garganta hizo un nudo, aún no sé si de emoción o de pena.

-Tengo una duda con este siguiente número… Natsu y Lucy, pero primero quiero verlos acá, ahora. – Dijo entregándome dos pautas – Una ahora y otra en el show.

\- Por último – dice – este es el cierre, acá todos participan, no hay voces… sólo melodía y instrumentos. – Todos asentimos recibiendo la última pauta, me tocaban 4 números ¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo! - Señorita Heartfilia, señor Dragneel vengan, Jerall por favor ayúdeme con la melodía.

\- ¿Lucy estarás bien? – Se acercó Mirajane tomándome del brazo preocupada – No quiero verte mal.

\- Estaré bien, ya poco a poco voy superando mi… _trauma_ – terminé en susurro, sería muy vergonzoso si todos se enteraran que tengo pánico escénico.

Me giré para volver al centro donde debía cantar con Natsu, me sorprendí al ver sus ojos sobre mí, tenía una expresión de curiosidad, pero rápidamente la cambió a uno indiferente.

Cantaría con Natsu, sin cajas que nos cubran, sin secretos. Él y yo cara a cara por primera vez, no parece ser el momento indicado, ya que nuestro problema tal vez evite nuestra comunicación en la canción. No Lucy, recuerda que debes darlo todo para que te den el número, olvida tus problemas y canta con el corazón.

Miré la pauta y esbocé una sonrisa ¿Qué mejor que algo movido para animarse? El piano al mando de Jerall comenzó a sonar y yo sabía que era nuestro momento.

_[Megan Nicole ft Max Scheneider – Treasure Cover]_

_(Lucy)_

_Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby_

_I got to tell you a little something about yourself_

Tengo que decirte algo de ti, algo como que eres perfecto para mí, eso pensaba mientras me acercaba a él moviendo mis caderas al ritmo.

_(Natsu)_

_You're wonderful, flawless, oh, you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

Su voz rasposa me hizo sonrojar, sé que es solo la canción, pero no lo puedo evitar, aparte siento que la canción transmite más de nosotros de que lo debería.

_(Lucy y Natsu)_

_Ooooooh_

_(Lucy)_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

_(Natsu)_

_Fine, so fine_

_(Lucy y Natsu)_

_Ooooooh_

_(Natsu)_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_

_(Lucy y Natsu)_

_Mine, oh mine_

Mío, Natsu es mío y yo soy de él, sus ojos me miraban divertido y yo no podía hacer desaparecer este sonrojo y estas ansias de querer abalanzarme sobre él, ¡Oh! Esto es mucho mejor que el karaoke.

_Treasure, that means what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_I know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_You oh oh_

Una vez escribí un poema, decía que su sonrisa era mi mayor tesoro, sus labios mi mayor anhelo y su mirada mi mayor misterio.

_(Natsu)_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling_

_(Lucy)_

_You should be smiling_

Esto no podría ser más irónico, ambos estamos rotos por dentro, pero si él tan sólo… si tan sólo me dejara explicarle ambos estaríamos sonriendo. Olvídate de eso ahora Lucy, levante mis brazos mientras bailaba más íntimamente con él quien no se demoró en seguirme el paso.

_(Natsu)_

_A girl like you should never live so blue_

_(Lucy)_

_You're everything I see in my dreams_

_I would a say that to you if it wasn't true_

_(Lucy y Natsu)_

_Ooooooh_

_(Natsu)_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

_(Lucy y Natsu)_

_Fine, so fine_

_Ooooooh_

_(Lucy)_

_Oh boy I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_

_(Natsu)_

_Mine, oh mine_

Su piel comenzaba a sudar y su pelo a alborotarse, le daba un aire sexy y me hacía sentir que sólo estábamos los dos, él me transmitía confianza y una sonrisa se adornaba en sus labios al cantar… ¿será que ya no está enojado conmigo?

Se escuchó un portazo a lo lejos, Mirajane fue atrás… miré a lo demás por primera vez desde que había comenzado a cantar, Lisanna se había ido.

_(Lucy y Natsu)_

_Treasure, that means what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_I know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_Oh oh yeah_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_

Me alboroté el pelo con la mano que no sujetaba el micrófono, Natsu me tomó por la cintura y me apegó a él, mi corazón dio un vuelco, me sentí intimidada por él, pero no quería que me soltara.

_(Natsu)_

_Treasure_

_(Lucy)_

_You are my treasure_

_You are my treasure_

_(Natsu)_

_Yeah, that means what you are_

_(Lucy)_

_You are my treasure_

_(Natsu)_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_(Lucy)_

_You are, you are my treasure_

_(Natsu)_

_I know you can make my wish come true_

_(Lucy)_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

Natsu no me soltaba y estábamos cantando cara a cara, tan cerca que nuestras narices casi rozaban, tan cerca que sentía sus latidos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

_(Natsu)_

_If you let me treasure you_

_(Lucy)_

_You are my treasure, you, you, you, you are_

_(Lucy y Natsu)_

_If you let me treasure you_

_Oh oh oh_

Seguíamos de frente, jadeando y mirándonos a los ojos, fueron segundos que parecieron años, fueron segundos en los que parecía que ya todo estaba bien.

Los aplausos nos sacaron de nuestras ensoñaciones, se alejo rápido y brusco de mí, ahogué un grito. No, no quería que se fuera, lo tomé de un brazo y el simplemente lo esquivó sin siquiera darme la cara.

\- Sois geniales chicos, tal vez debí daros más números – Dijo encantada Lira-sensei. – Nunca había notado esa química tan potente, si no los conociera diría que son novios.

Incómodo.

Levy se me acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo - ¡Lo hiciste Lucy! Ya nada te impedirá volver a cantar, ni siquiera ese viejo feo. – Gritó, la miré horrorizada, Levy pareció darse cuenta porque se tapó la boca con las dos manos y me miro con culpa. – Lo… lo si-siento Lu-chan… yo no quería, me emocioné y salió sin filtro.

Lo sabía asique le sonreí para que se calmara, pero eso no evitó que varias miradas curiosas se posaran sobre mí.

Erza entró como relámpago al escenario, recuerdo que se había ido corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello después de que entregaran las pautas - ¡Acá están! ¡Ya llegaron! – Gritó con júbilo la Scarleth. – Los trajes para el show están aquí.

\- Gracias señorita Erza, ha sido de gran ayuda. – Respondió igual de alegre la profesora.

\- Siempre me ha gustado diseñar ropa, no es nada que me haya molestado – Erza pasó por al lado mío y susurró a mi oído: - _Tu traje encantará a Natsu –_ Una curiosidad se mezcló con la ansiedad de hace unos momentos atrás

\- Bueno chicos – Llamó a todos, me percaté que Lisanna y Mirajane ya habían vuelto, tenían una expresión un tanto rara – ¡A practicar!

\- ¡SÍ! – Animamos todos, los de la escenografía se fueron al final del auditorio donde están las galerías, los del número de las palmas hicieron su propio grupo con sillas, yo tomé mi violín para practicar la última canción. Miré a Natsu, había comenzado a practicar con Gray y Jerall una coreografía que al parecer era de la primera canción.

…

\- Estoy muerta – Dijo Levy-chan sentándose a mi lado – En serio, la luna no toma color y Max sigue insistiendo que debemos pintarla roja para que se vea más "vampírico" – Dijo haciendo burla.

\- Han hecho un gran trabajo – Dije mirando todos los materiales que trabajaron hoy. – Estoy sorprendida.

\- Aww ¡Gracias Lu-chan! Ha sido un placer trabajar mientras te escuchaba cantar – Hizo que mis mejillas tomaran un color rojo intenso – He visto que Natsu a veces te quedaba mirando, yo creo firmemente que él quiere hablar contigo, pero Lisanna lo está engatusando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dije anonadada - ¿Realmente crees que Lisanna tiene que ver? Digo, sé que ella le dijo, pero eso no es nada malo, sólo le dijo la verdad – Dije avergonzada.

\- Ella es un harp… ¡Hola Mirajane! – Dijo avergonzada, sería malo que la escuchara hablar así de su hermana.

\- Tengo una idea, para celebrar que el lunes tendremos el show… ¿¡Qué tal una pijamada en mi casa!? – Dijo feliz, al parecer algunas chicas escucharon y se fueron acercando – Todas, sólo chicas.

\- Pero ¿Y tu hermano? – Interrogó desconfiada Bisca, no sería la primera vez que tratan de espiar.

\- Oh, le dije a Laxus que hiciera un evento en su casa el mismo día, para asegurarnos que no nos espíen – Dijo, era muy planeado como para soltarlo a la ligera.

\- Me parece bien – Dijo Levy – Lu-chan necesita de nosotras.

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunte anonadada – Yo…yo pu-pues – Balbuceé.

-Haremos de todo – Mira me giñó un ojo, entonces esto era… Fulminé con la mirada a Levy quien se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa. – Pues si aceptan vamos ahora, ya son las 10 de la noche.

Asentimos y nos levantamos para irnos, me fijé que Lisanna no venía con nosotros ¿Ella no iba a participar de la pijamada? – Nee Mira-san, tu hermana aún está en el auditorio.

\- Sí, ella tiene que hacer hoy, no podrá venir con nosotras… irá a casa de Evergreen. – Dijo con un tono triste.

Fui en dirección a casa para ir a buscar mi pijama y dejarle la cena lista a Happy, tal vez debería ir a dejarlo con Grandine… pero para eso debo consultarle a Natsu. Atrapé a Levy que iba unos metros más adelante, sabía que si lo llamaba desde mi teléfono no contestaría.

\- Levy ¿Me prestas tu teléfono un momento? – Asintió sin dudar y me pasó el aparato.

Tardó un poco en contestar, pero lo hizo -_ ¿Diga? – _Su voz…

-_ Natsu, te quería preguntar si te parece bien que vaya a dejar a Happy con Grandine, tengo una pijamada y entiendo que los chicos harán una fiesta. – _Joder, como me había esforzado para que mi voz no sonara débil.

\- _Sí, sería genial… gracias – _Dijo después de unos segundos y colgó.

…

No sé porqué Lisanna insiste en acompañarme a casa, ya le he dicho que no necesito que alguien me siga como perrito faldero. Como si para mi mala suerte hubiese leído mis pensamientos tomó de mi brazo y lo acercó a sus pechos mientras me hablaba.

\- Aún es muy temprano, sé que debes ir a la fiesta de Laxus, pero no se enojaran si llegas tarde. – Gruñí, su voz insinuante me estaba agotando y ya estaba bastante cansado por todo lo que ensayé.

\- Lisanna, detente – Me limité a decir – Te quiero asique no me puedo permitir herirte.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Serías incapaz de herirme, asique como yo tampoco te dañaré, confía en mí, yo no te haré lo que te hizo Lucy. – "¡Basta!" grité a mis adentros.

Se giró y me tomó ambas manos, sus ojos estaban brillosos y se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna que recién había salido. Nunca había mirado románticamente a Lisanna, pero si no estuviera odiosamente enamorado de la Heartfilia, tal vez… tal vez me la hubiera jugado por ella.

\- Natsu, eres todo lo que tengo – Lo dijo dulcemente. Me dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, ella también tenía a sus hermanos, ellos también están con ella. – Yo también soy lo único que tienes.

Eso no es cierto, tengo a mis amigos y a pesar que Happy esté del lado de Lucy, sé que él me quiere. También Luce, en algún rincón de su corazón o de su mente tal vez también esté yo, incluso el imbécil de Gray me aprecia un tanto, es decir, si estuviera a punto de morir el me ayudaría, siendo él ese cariño me es suficiente.

\- Eso no es cierto – Reflexioné – Incluso, confías demasiado en mí para ser amigos desde ayer – Sé que lo que dije había dolido, pero tenía una necesidad de bajarla de la nube en la que estaba sumergida desde hace un tiempo.

\- Me rindo – Murmuró después de un tiempo – He hecho de todo para intentar que te fijaras en mí, me rindo… pero Natsu, dime aunque sea mentira, dime esta vez que me amas.

Dudé un poco, tal vez fuera una trampa. Oh vamos, Lisanna no es tan maquiavélica - Te amo – dije en susurro – como la hermana que quise tener – Sonrió tristemente.

\- Bésame – Me dejó perplejo. Estábamos en medio de la vereda a la luz de la luna, los dos solos, estaría loco si aceptara. No es que piense que me quiere violar, pero uno debe tener sus precauciones.

Negué, ella frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí – Natsu, nunca más te pediré nada, sólo bésame esta vez – Suplicó.

\- No Lisanna, no quiero… no puedo. – Dije lo más firme que pude – Deja esto.

\- ¡NATSU SÉ QUE SERÁ UN BESO FALSO! – Gritó alterada – Te lo estoy suplicando.

\- No. – Giré para irme, estaba asustado, no quería una pelea con ella ahora mismo.

Me tomó del brazo y prácticamente se me tiró encima, la sujete en mis brazos y la devolví al suelo.

\- Lisanna detente – Le regañé – no haré nada de eso contigo.

\- ¡PERO CON LUCY SÍ! A PESAR DE TODO, TE TIENE TALADRANDO EN LA CABEZA – Gritó desesperada en mi cara – ES UNA ZORRA, NO APRECIA LO QUE TIE…

Me cansé ¿Un beso quería? Un beso tendrá, la empuje contra la pared y descargué mi furia sobre sus labios, ella no conseguía seguir mi ritmo y yo no estaba siendo nada delicado.

Gruñí sobre su boca, esto no era nada comparado a los suaves labios de Lucy… demonios, es un asco pensar en ella mientras beso a otra.

Me alejé bruscamente, la escuché sollozar… Simplemente no podía mirarla a la cara, pero el sonido de sus sollozos y el aroma salado de las lágrimas me indicaban mi gran error.

\- Liss yo… - Traté de disculparme.

\- ¡IDIOTA! – Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Suspiré pesado, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a la dichosa fiesta del Dreyar… Seguía escuchando sollozos, pero ahora eran diferentes y no eran los míos. Levanté la cabeza, Happy me miraba furioso con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- Eres de lo peor – Dime algo que no sepa pequeño – No sólo estás hiriendo a Lucy, sino que también te descargas con Lisanna ¡Ellas no son alguien para que las trates así! Te odio Natsu, te odio, estoy decepcionado y avergonzado de ser tu primo.

\- Happy déjame sólo, lo único que necesito es pensar.

\- Lucy… ella cometió un error, pero ¿Cuántos te ha perdonado ella? ¡NI SIQUIERA LO HIZO POR HERIRTE! Ella sólo quería que te enamoraras de ella por quien era, no por su voz y…- Sonrió para sí mismo – Ella quería cantar sin sentir pánico, ¡PERO TÚ NUNCA LA ESCUCHASTE! Y para el colmo vas y te descargas con Lisanna.

Se dio vuelta para seguir su camino - ¿A dónde vas? – murmuré ronco.

\- A casa de Wendy, Lucy está atrás revisando si la casa está segura, tienes suerte de que fui yo quien vio tu escena – Dijo frío, mi primo de 6 años me había regañado, pero no había mentido ni una sola vez. - ¿Sigues amando a Lushe?

Asentí con la cabeza entre mis rodillas –Entonces no la dejes ir, idiota. – Lo miré, tenía una pizca de esperanza en sus ojos, no supe que decir asique bajé la cabeza de nuevo.

…

Levante las bolsas de comida al entrar a la casa de Mirajane, todas me recibieron con un grito de emoción. La noche aún era joven y como dijo Levy, hay mucho de que hablar.

Comenzamos a mimarnos, cosas de chicas… ya sabéis, mascarillas exfoliantes, depilación, maquillaje, peinados, manicure, masajes, etc. Aunque dejamos muchas partes de la habitación manchada con restos de los productos, la pasamos bien. Fue épico ver como Erza fingía ser un zombie mientras traía una mascarilla de color verde.

Luego ya eran las 1 am y optamos por ver una película de terror de un exorcismo, la última vez que vi una película de terror Natsu estaba ahí para acurrucarme entre sus brazos y salvarme de mis pesadillas.

…

Esto era un completo fiasco, como supuse, no debí haber venido. Estaban todos en el salón principal sentados en varios asientos o en el suelo y el ambiente era más o menos… incómodo.

Nadie decía nada, había un silencio sepulcral simplemente se miraban y luego desviaban la vista.

\- ¿Nadie… sabe que se hace en una fiesta sólo para chicos? – Rompió el silencio por fin Gray.

\- ¡COSAS DE HOMBRES! – Grito… ya saben quien.

\- Pues, se me antoja jugar unos vídeos juegos ¿No tienes algún juego bueno? Tal vez podríamos competir una Fifa ¡Seguro ganaré! – Animé sacando mi lado más Friki.

\- Hecho, antes de ayer me compré el último – Dijo Laxus levantándose, los demás lo seguimos hasta toparnos con una enorme pantalla. Algunos se devolvieron para buscar las sillas, yo opté por una que estaba en el lugar.

\- Natsu, seré tu oponente hoy – Dijo elegante Loke, asentí… todavía le tenía rencor por lo que le hizo a… Lucy en la fiesta de Hallowen.

\- Nada de eso, yo siempre he sido el enemigo de flamitas – Se acercó Gray ya medio desnudo.

\- Decir eso no es de hombres, un hombre de verdad puede tener más de un enemigo… ¡hombre! – Dijo Elfman con una cerveza en mano.

\- Aparte sé que le ganaré fácilmente – Dijo arrogante Leo. Bien, ahora lo parto en dos.

Laxus volvió y instalo el Fifa… muere Loke, prepárate para arrodillarte a mis pies.

…

Y como era obvio, luego de la película nadie podía dormir asique optamos por hablar, aunque al parecer esta noche me tocaba ser el centro de atención.

\- Y Juvia ¿Qué tal es vivir con Gray? – Dije tratando de desviar las miradas de mí, nadie se perturbo con el chisme, seguían atentas en mi persona.

\- No puedo creer que todo este tiempo tú eras la chica anónima – Dijo Bisca con una almohada entre sus brazos. Exacto, me había olvidado mencionar que estábamos en el suelo de la habitación de Mirajane formando un círculo, al medio había una vela y todo estaba a oscuras.

\- Sí, perdón por no mencionarlo antes – Dije rezando para que el tema terminara allí.

\- ¿Y qué harás para reconciliarte con Natsu? – Dice "inocente" Levy.

\- ¿¡Qué pasó con Natsu!? – Chilla impresionada Erza.

\- Bu-bueno… se enteró de que yo era la chica del karaoke y lo tomó algo… mal. – Dije apenada e incómoda.

\- Explícate – Exigió, todas las demás asintieron.

\- No sé qué está pasando por su mente, sé que le he mentido y que eso está mal, pero no me ha dejado explicarle nada, se ha dedicado a ignorarme desde que se enteró – Sonreí por un momento – No lo culpo, tiene razón si no quiere hablarme… yo estuve siempre viendo como él se esforzaba en buscarme y le di la espalda.

Todas me miraron con pena, esto era justamente lo que quería evitar. Sonreí tratando de arreglar la situación.

Dos brazos, luego cuatro y ocho, así fueron sumándose más y más. Se sentía cálido, sentía su apoyo a través del tacto y de una buena vez salió todo lo que estaba evitando, lloré en el hombro de ellas.

\- Sé que… que no de-debería – Balbuceé – Pero duele, tal vez si me dejara explicarle ya no estaría tan enojado – Hablaba tratando de no ahogarme con mis lágrimas.

…

Era un total desastre, estaban todos borrachos… La casa estaba patas para arriba porque Elfman dijo que era un monstruo-hombre y que los "montruos-hombres" rompen todo a su paso. Gray estaba dando a conocer todas sus partes nobles mientras estaba noqueado en el suelo, obra de Laxus que ya no soportó cuando Gray en estado ebrio comenzó a hacer competencias de Eructos con Max. El último aludido ahora estaba fingiendo ser un perro sabueso porque entre la competencia se le perdió su libreta de los últimos productos que iban a llegar a sus manos para traficarlo con nosotros. Gajeel había sacado la lámpara alta para comenzar a tocarla como si de una guitarra eléctrica se tratara mientras cantaba, no muy afinadamente "Shooby Dooo Bup" una y otra… y otra vez. Loke le estaba bailando con un disfraz de león que nadie sabe cómo llegó al lugar.

Jerall estaba pegado al refrigerador maravillado con todas las especias que tenía el Dreyar en su caso; exacto, _tenía_ porque el peliazul dejo toda manchada la cocina intentando preparar la mejor comida del mundo con todas las especias. El que tenía que probarlas era Alzack y ahora mismo estaba pegado al retrete, probablemente vomitando todo.

Por último estaba yo y Laxus, sentados en la entrada tratando de no mirar las ridiculeces que hacían los demás.

\- ¿Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tención? – Bromeé, Laxus me miró y se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿También estas borracho? – Negué.

\- Sólo bromeaba, no ando en plan de tomar hasta que no exista un mañana. – Admití divertido.

\- A pesar de que pareces necesitarlo más que estos idiotas. – Se había puesto serio y sus palabras tenían un mensaje subliminal.

\- Que quieres…

\- Tu cara, ¿Algo anda mal?

\- Tú… ¿Tú sabías que Lucy era la chica anónima? – Pregunté temiendo que él asintiera.

\- Sí, en el ensayo de hoy Mirajane me dijo – Suspiré aliviado, al menos él no me había traicionado.

\- ¡Oh! La chica anónima, Lucy es genial ¿no? – Grito el desnudo Gray una vez recuperado – Si no estuviera enamorado de Juvia probablemente te la quitaría de las manos, Natsu.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir imbécil? ¿¡Tú sabías!? ¿POR QUÉ? – Le grité furioso.

\- Umm… ese día, que entraste celoso por la ventana de ella, pues yo te gané y me colé antes – Dijo orgulloso y con ese tono de borracho. – La encontré tocando la guitarra y cantando con los ojos cerrados en su pieza, umm luego me puse a bailar con ella.

\- Eso… ¡FUE HACE UN MALDITO MES!

\- Natsu calmate – Me atrapó Laxus.

\- ¡Y UNA MIERDA! – Grité más alterado, estaba furioso. Entre a la casa para agarrar mis cosas y irme, de lo contrario me agarraría a trompadas con Gray.

-¿Qué haces Salamnder? _¡Shooby Doo Bup! – _Cantó Gajeel, lo agarré de la camisa y el soltó la botella de cerveza que estaba usando como micrófono.

\- ¿Tú sabías que Lucy era la chica anónima?...

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo desencajado. Lo solté y me largué, sois todos unos malditos traidores primero Lucy, también Gray y Mirajane ¿Quién más?

…

\- Lo siento Lucy, es mi culpa que te pelearas con Natsu – Dice Mirajane siendo la última en separarse de mí.

\- No te preocupes, no va a estar enojado para siempre. – Intenté sonreír.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Esto no parece una fiesta ¡Aquí falta el alcohol! – Gritó Cana entrando con una caja con botellas de tequila. – Ahora comienza lo bueno.

Sonreímos y comenzamos con un juego, la que perdía tenía que beber un sorbo y luego debía leer una palabra. Cuando estabas lo suficientemente mal como para no poder distinguir las letras, perdías.

\- ¡Natsu es un idiota! Ni siquiera vale la pena que te pongas así por él – Dijo ya borracha Bisca.

\- Aunque así fuera, estoy enamorada de él y no soporto la idea de que no me hable – Dije yo también bajo los efectos – Lo extraño.

\- ¡Pero hay muchos chicos! Incluso Loke anda detrás de ti – Apoyó Cana.

\- Escuché que rompió con todas las chicas por ti. – Concordó Levy.

\- No, eso ocurrió porque se fue a España. – Corrigió la albina – Y estoy de acuerdo con Lucy, no hay remedio cuando una está enamorada.

\- ¿Cómo es estar con Jerall?- Juvia preguntó a Erza.

\- ¡En nuestra primera cita me regaló un peluche con forma de tarta! – Gritó animada Erza, probablemente también un tanto borracha. – Pero tú no te quejes, que tienes a Gray.

\- Gray-sama… cada día me enamoro más de él, incluso cuando ya pienso que no se puede más – Terminó de hablar y de repente se levantó como si estuviera siendo abducida por unos aliens – Tengo unas desesperadas ganas de ver a Gray-sama.

Y se fue, nadie la detuvo, ni siquiera yo. La verdad es que también me quería ir, esto se estaba descontrolando, a algunas chicas se les había ocurrido la idea de salir a bailar y estaban intentando convencer a todas.

\- Vayan, yo las alcanzó, en el camino iré a asegurarme si Happy está bien. – Mentí, pero no se darían cuenta. Las demás sólo asintieron y salieron.

…

Hogar, cama ¡Oh! Cama dulce cama, un día sin ti es horrible, esto era lo que necesitaba, un descanso para olvidarme de todo por un momento. De Lucy, de Gray, de Happy, de Igneel, de mi madre, de todos.

Tocaron la puerta, ¡JODER! No me digan que esos capullos me siguieron hasta mi casa. Me levanté, ni modo, abrí la puerta e iba a hablar a los chicos para que se fueran cuando unos brazos me rodearon en el cuello.

\- ¡Natsu! – Esa era la voz y el aroma de Luce – Te amo, no me dejes.

No pude evitar un sonrojo en mis mejillas, olía a alcohol, esto puede ser un problema. Sí, mi consciencia dice que lo correcto es hacer que se duerma.

\- Luce…- Sus labios se abrieron… me miraba con impresión. - ¿Qu.. Qué? – Balbuceé.

\- ¡Me hablaste! – Dijo para lanzarse a mí de nuevo.

O mejor dicho a mis labios, joder como extrañaba esto… no dude en responder, con suerte no lo recordaría mañana. No me soltaba, era como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer, no la culpo… Happy tiene razón, he sido un imbécil con ella y ni siquiera le he dejado explicarse.

Lucy no es de las chicas que van hiriendo a la gente, sé que no me lo haría a mí. – Lo hice porque tenía miedo – Dijo y me volvió a besar un poco más brusca – Y porque te amo – La intenté separar para que se explicara de una buena vez, pero ella no cedía.

Cuando nuestros pulmones exigieron aire la separé de mí y la abracé… su delgado cuerpo calzaba exacto con mis fuertes brazos.

\- Explícame, prometo escuchar hasta el final y después de eso… todo volverá a ser como antes. – Dije lo más dulce que pude.

Pasaron los segundos y ella no decía nada… entré en pánico ¿Tan malo era? La aparte de mí para hacer que tuviera confianza y que me contara.

Sus ojos cerrados y su respiración regular indicaban que se había quedado dormida. Suspiré y le saqué los zapatos para meterla en la cama y poder dormir con ella.

Pero no se escapaba, mañana sí o sí la haría hablar, no le volveré a hacer daño nunca más ignorándola… también debo disculparme con Lisanna y con Happy, a veces realmente puedo ser una mierda de persona.

* * *

_**54 REVIEW! Vaya! me dejan sorprendida y feliz es una mezcla rara pero gratificante :3**_

_**Ahora un pequeño spoiler, el próximo o el subsiguiente capítulo comienza el "Gran Show" y para ello debo subir muchas canciones, de modo que ocuparan mucho espacio... yo creo que lo repartiré en dos capítulos y los subiré el mismo día (tal vez con un lapsus d horas) y eso, era para que no se traumaran al ver como 10000 palabras, serán más que nada canciones.**_

_**Anonimatit : Perdón siento que me tardé u_u jajajajaj Dos amigas me están apuntando con una pistola para que actualizara y ni así hacia a mi imaginación funcionar bien, gracias por el Review, Natsu se siente traicionado y por eso se comporta así, pero ya cuando se solucione va a ser el mismo revoltoso de siempre.**_

_**aria-chan: Yo también quiero que se reconcilien! ajajjajaja irónico XD me gustó, hace tiempo que me imaginaba a Natsu y Lucy cantando cara a cara. Me alegra que amaras el capítulo anterior :D**_

_**Maricruz-Dragneel: AQUÍ ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Lulu-sama: Gracias por el apoyo! ojalá se reconcilien pronto :( Muacksssssssss!**_

_**claudia: Oh por dios! si yo creo que si, digo me golpeas y luego me das un abrazo ajjajaja Yo también te mando un abrazo y el capítulo y espero seguir leyéndote y deleitándote con el Jerza :D (Ando escribiendo muy rápido para poder actualizar LOOOOL)**_

_**Ana: Yo te amo! ajajjaa te responderé los dos review al tiro, ya ni me acuerdo como me sentí al escribir el capítulo, solo me salió y mis dedos se movieron solos. Amo el nalu, pero el drama tiene su ñee y me sorprendió que fuera tu favorito! mi favorito es... hummm encuentro entretenido el viaje a las ruinas jajajaj. Ahora yendo al segundo review ¿Sabías que en mi campo tengo como 8 gatos? me disculpo por hacerte esperar u_u los he mimado con capítulos cad días jajajaja asique suplico paciencia, dejando eso de lado ¡Ya está el capítulo! asique tienes de que regocijarte por un tiempito hasta que la inspiración vuelva a mi**_

_** Si te soy sincera... no sé que escribí**_

_**superpepe1098: Que poético tu review ajjajaja pero toda la razón, tú mismo me habías dicho que pusiera algo de Nali, pensamos igual xD jajaja**_

_**sofit: Sofia! ¿ese es tu nombre? Sólo diré que el próximo capítulo viene cargado de celos y de rugidos ajjajajajja :3 Gracias por el review! espero volver a leerte y que te guste este capítulo. **_

_**Un saludo a la Daiiiii y a la Naty que me estuvieron apuntando con un arma para que actualizara, son las mejores (un poco crueles y sádicas pero bueee) ajjajaja love ya.**_

_**Se despide Toriiii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**_


	11. La mañana del show

**_Hola :S Lo siento! sé que he demorado mucho más de lo que los tengo acostumbrados u_u la verdad es que fue una semana agitada y apenas tuve tiempo :l _**

**_¡Pero vean el lado bueno! esta es mi última semana de clases el próximo viernes salgo de vacaciones y los podré regalonear con mis historias ^^_**

**_Datos:_**

**_\- Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei._**

**_\- 6857 palabras._**

**_\- He aquí nombrado a uno de los más grandes cantantes que ha pisado la faz de la tierra ¡Michael Jackson! un saludo a donde estes, ídolo :D_**

**_\- Espero que disfruten!_**

* * *

**La mañana del show**

_Pero no se escapaba, mañana sí o sí la haría hablar, no le volveré a hacer daño nunca más ignorándola… también debo disculparme con Lisanna y con Happy, a veces realmente puedo ser una mierda de persona._

…

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas con la mala fortuna de pegarme directo al rostro, abrí los ojos desesperanzado de poder darme cinco minutos más en la cama. Comprobé que estaba el aroma de Lucy y Happy por todas partes, pero ellos no estaban en ningún lugar de la casa.

Me levante rápido a cerciorarme, se habían ido. Bueno, tal vez fueron al supermercado, puedo hablar con ella más tarde. Entré al lavado para darme una ducha y lavarme los dientes con toda la rutina de higiene.

Con la toalla rodeándome las caderas corrí a la habitación, mi teléfono estaba sonando. Esperé que fuese Luce para pedirle salir a almorzar y aclarar toda esta mierda.

Era Lisanna, respondí, con ella también tenía que hablar, la había cagado totalmente la última vez… Me había comportado como un completo hijo de puta.

\- _¿Natsu? _– Habló al otro lado del teléfono.

\- _Sí Liss. – _Fue lo único que dije, me removí nervioso en el lugar, no parecía un buen momento para pedir disculpas, al menos si a mí me pidieran disculpas no me gustaría que fuera a través de un teléfono, asique dejé que hablara ella.

\- _Creo… que debemos hablar – _Habló nerviosa, temeraria, un golpe llegó a mi estómago al pensar que era por mi culpa.

\- _Sí, necesito disculparme por lo de ayer – _Dije tratando que mi voz sonara lo más relajadamente posible.

\- _¿Te veo al almuerzo?_ – Asentí.

\- _Sí –_Dije al recordar que no me podía ver.

Me colgó y volví al lavado para terminar mi cometido… Aunque aún era temprano, las 10am, tal vez podría preparar algo que desayunar. No genio, eres un asco en la cocina y siempre terminas quemándolo todo. Abrí el refrigerador para ver si había algo que pudiese echarme a la boca en la espera de salir con Lisanna.

Aún estaba en esos potes de plástico la comida que me preparó ayer Luce, me mojé los labios con la lengua, esto era el séptimo cielo. Saqué todo y calenté la comida en el microondas preocupando de no volver a olvidarme y joderla.

…

Estoy cansada, era la décima tienda de la que salía con Happy y con las manos vacías. No pensé que sería tan difícil buscarle un regalo a Natsu, es un tío raro, algo pirómano y extrovertido.

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas del parque alado, mis pies dieron gracias a la consideración y comencé a recriminarme haber salido con taco alto.

Por alguna razón, hoy me quería sentir bien… deseable. Por lo que en la mañana a las 8am había elegido salir arreglada. Mis shorts dejaban a ver mis largas y torneadas piernas, también traía un top sin mangas que dejaba a la vista algo de piel del estómago y me daba un aire rebelde. El pelo fue una obra maestra, los rulos se descontrolaban como querían al compás del viento.

De lo único que me arrepentía eran las malditas botas que habían estado destrozándome los pies desde que salimos. No pude evitar mirarlas con rencor ahora que una leve capa de polvo las envolvía. Me levanté dándome ánimos que lo hacía por Natsu, por nosotros.

\- Sigamos flojito – Dije a Happy, me miró con un puchero. Suspiré – Puedes subirte a mi espalda por cinco minutos.

…

¡Se me había hecho tarde! Salí desparramando todo a mi paso, probablemente ahora Lisanna estaría furiosa. El día estaba soleado, ninguna nube se asomaba en el cielo, era como si estuviera dándome ánimos a apurarme.

Llegué al hogar Straus, toqué el timbre y rápidamente salió Lisanna. Prácticamente me arrastró lejos, no quería que le viesen conmigo ¿Por qué? A una cuadra me soltó el agarre y siguió caminando a un paso más lento, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada sospechoso.

Lo ignoré, luego de unos 10 minutos caminando tuve la urgencia de sacarme la camiseta que traía, me sentía asquerosamente sudado, había escuchado de voces que decían que el rojo atraía el calor, que cojonudo que tu color favorito sea ese.

Observé a Lisanna pasar la palma por su frente en un intento de apartar el sudor, al ver que no tenía resultado frunció el ceño, parecía estarse explicando el porqué existe el sol y que todo sería mejor sin este.

\- Nos quieren freír – comenté. Asintió y siguió caminando - ¿Por qué me arrastraste de tu casa?

Puso una mueca nerviosa mientras sacudía sus manos con la falda. – Sólo quería salir de ahí – Asentí, ella no quería hablar y yo no era quién para exigirle que me contase.

Llegamos a un restaurante, el primero que encontramos con aire acondicionado. Nos sentamos justo en una que quedaba debajo de estos raros aparatos, de tan sólo verlo me empezaba a marear.

Nos miramos incómodos, probablemente ella al igual que yo no tenía idea de cómo comenzar una conversación.

\- "_Oye por cierto, lo siento por besarte como un animal en un ataque de furia contra la pared y no hacer nada cuando saliste corriendo llorando, por cierto aquí ya está más fresco." – _Ironicé en mi mente.

El camarero llegó a los siguientes segundos salvándonos de un ataque de pánico en conjunto, rápidamente nos entregó el menú y comenzó a colocar cosas como pan, mantequilla, vaso de agua, servilletas, etc.

Abrí la carta, nada me apetecía realmente, al menos no después de llenarme el estómago con todo tipo de pimentones y ají. Pero tal vez un refresco no me haga mal para el calor, estamos en otoño y estos días son prácticamente una anomalía.

\- Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer, estaba desesperada. Pensé que si no te tenía a ti nunca tendría a nadie… Yo te provoqué estúpidamente, ha sido toda mi culpa. – Jugueteó un rato con la servilleta y volvió a mirarme. – Lucy te merece más que yo, ella es genial. Si no hubiera sido tan… infantil, nos habríamos llevado bien los cuatro, con Happy – Repitió lo que dije ayer.

\- No te preocupes Liss, todos cometemos errores. Además también ha sido mi culpa, no supe controlar mi furia y me descargué contigo… Ese beso, nunca me he arrepentido tanto de haber hecho llorar a una chica.

Sentí un peso menos, varios músculos se relajaron y volví a respirar. Juro por Igneel que nunca haré algo tan imbécil como besar a una amiga por un impulso de furia.

\- ¿Qué van a pedir? – Llegó el mozo con libreta a mano, indiqué a Lisanna para que ella pidiera primero.

\- Una ensalada de lechuga y apio, un batido de piña y al final un helado – Dijo con el índice entre los labios.

\- ¿El caballero?

\- Un… batido de fresa – Dije recordando que es el favorito de Luce.

\- ¿Nada más? – Preguntó sorpresivo, asentí. El camarero se devolvió a la recepción y Lisanna me fulminó con la mirada.

\- Me haces sentir mal pidiendo todo esto y tú solo un batido. – Me reprochó, sonreí.

\- Me llené con el desayuno, ha sido lo mejor que he comido en mi vida – Me regocijé recordando el sabor de cada uno de los platos.

\- ¿Esa no es Lucy? – Dijo mirando sobre mi hombro, me giré hacía el ventanal. Efectivamente, Lucy estaba caminando con dos bolsas y Happy a su lado. Se veía… exquisita.

Una furia recorrió cada centímetro de mis músculos al recordar que los demás hombres de la calle probablemente habían pensado igual que yo. Como a alguien se le ocurra poner una mano encima de ella yo…

Tuve que reprimir el impulso de correr hacia afuera y llevarme a Lucy a casa como saco de patatas, porque ahora estaba almorzando con Lisanna, ya cuando terminé podre hablar con ella y acusarla de exhibirse para otros gilipollas.

Escuché a Lisanna reí, me giré, pero ella sólo soltó carcajadas más grandes. Miré para todos lados curioso, nada sospechoso.

\- Estabas prácticamente babeando por ella – Dijo divertida, por inercia me toque la comisura del labio… no había rastro de saliva, pero mis labios estaban secos.

\- La estaban mirando, esos capullos pervertidos – Gruñí. Ella rió más fuerte, me causó curiosidad que no estuviera enfadada por hablar de Luce con ella, o mostrar mi faceta de celoso por mi rubia enfrente de ella.

\- Me olvidaré de ti Natsu, este es el final – Dijo adivinando mis pensamientos – Para demostrarlo, te ayudaré a conseguir a Lucy. – Negué con la cabeza.

\- No es buena idea Lisanna, pero te lo agradezco – Le sonreí.

…

Habían llegado todos y se miraban conspiradoramente entre unos y otros. El ambiente no era tenso, pero era serio… todos pensábamos en alguna solución para este problema. Algunos se hallaban más desesperados y deprimidos como Gray, Juvia y yo que habíamos sido los primeros en saber y lo que más responsables nos sentíamos.

Algunas personas que pasaban a nuestro lado nos miraban curiosamente como si estuviéramos a punto de levantarnos y hacer una presentación dramática. Bueno, drama teníamos de sobra.

El pasto comenzó a picar mi piel, estaba sentada a lo indio en el suelo del parque formando un círculo con los demás. Mi mentón se apoyaba en mi puño cerrado mientras que el codo aplastaba el lado lateral de mi rodilla.

No se me ocurría nada, lo que me desesperaba. Todos estaban en iguales condiciones, tratando de exprimir nuestra creatividad.

\- El show es mañana – Aviso Bisca, llamando así la atención de todos – Podríamos hacer algo ahí.

\- Lira nos matara si hacemos que hagan algo estúpido – Habló regañadientes Gray.

\- ¿Qué tal después del show? Juvia piensa que después todos estaremos felices e iremos a celebrar.

Quedé pensando en esa posibilidad, una fiesta para celebrar el show. Eso no cambiaría nada, Lucy y Natsu se evitarían durante toda la fiesta y terminaría igual, o peor. – Una fiesta no funcionará – Murmuré.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, a este paso nunca conseguiríamos nada. Me enderecé y apreté los puños con más fuerza.

\- ¡Vamos chicos! Hay que esforzarse, es por nuestros amigos: Natsu y Lucy… no soporto verlos mal - Me dirigí a todos, algunos agacharon la cabeza, otro permanecieron mirándome.

\- ¡Es lo que intento! La he cagado la noche de ayer y Natsu se fue hecho furia a quien sabe donde – Grito el Fullbuster – Estaba demasiado borracho para preocuparme y seguirlo ¡DEMONIOS!

\- Abajo…- Susurró Levy, al parecer yo había sido la única en escuchar asique la observe- ¡Eso es! Mirajane, la caja, la caja debajo del escenario ¡Tengo un plan!

…

Llegué a casa a eso de las 6pm, Lucy estaba en la cama, durmiendo. La observé dormir, era tan relajante. Frunció un poco su nariz y se dio vuelta, dándome la espalda. Comencé a dudar de si estaba dormida.

\- Lucee… - Susurré moviéndola un poco. No contesto – Psst, Luceee.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –Gruñó molesta. Pensé que estaba de mal humor porque no había dormido mucho y la dejé ser. Me entré a la cama con ella y la envolví en mis brazos.

Al principio trató de salir de mi agarre, lo que me sorprendió. Luego de 3 intentos de rindió, resopló y volvió a fingir dormir.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Susurré a su oído, sentí como sus músculos se tensaban. Se dio media vuelta y me miró fríamente.

\- Que te den por culo – Masculló. Me confundí, ayer estaba intentando desesperadamente hablar conmigo y hoy me trata como una porquería.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Repetí intentando controlar mis impulsos de besarla y regañarla a la vez.

\- Eres un animal, no puedo creer que hayas agredido a Lisanna, besándola. – Se dio media vuelta, esta vez no intenté abrazarla.

Asique ya lo sabía, supongo que es normal que esté enojada, pero no puedo pasar la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Jódete Natsu – Gruñó. Joder, me estaba cabreando.

\- Tal vez como no es lo que parece lo de la chica anónima, tampoco es lo que parece lo de ese beso. – Se volvió a dar vuelta dándome la cara.

\- Es muy diferente ocultar que eres una chica anónima que besar a una chica y dejarla llorando – Cada palabra que decía era como una puñalada, pero no mentía.

\- Estaba furioso, me habían llegado tantos rumores de la razón por la que me escondiste tu secreto y…

\- ¡Oh! Pero por supuesto ¿¡Resulta qué ahora es mi culpa!? – Exclamó sentándose en la cama.

\- No he dicho eso Luce, trato de explicarte que mi cabeza estaba revuelta y que ella solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. – Tenía la mandíbula apretada por la furia.

\- No hay excusas para haberle hecho eso a una chica.

\- Lo sé y me disculpé con ella – Argumenté – Lo ha entendido y estamos bien.

\- Entonces vete con ella – Hablo entre dientes.

\- Quiero estar contigo.

\- Yo no disculpo tan fácil – Habló antes de levantarse completamente de la cama y sacar de un mueble un par de frazadas y una almohada.

\- No hagas esto. – Supliqué. Me ignoró olímpicamente y siguió con lo suyo.

…

Desperté con el sonido de la puerta azotar la pared, había sido Luce y se había llevado a Happy con ella. Arriba de mi cama había un regalo, con envoltorio rojo y una cinta plateada. Me acerqué nervioso y leí la tarjetilla.

"_Con cariño a Natsu. De Happy y __Lucy__" _Decía, ellos lo habían comprado ayer mientras yo almorzaba con Lisanna, me jodió que Luce haya tachado su nombre por nuestra pelea de ayer.

Abrí el regalo como niño en navidad, el objeto era pesado y solido. Al menos no es ropa, saqué el objeto que estaba envuelto en papel blanco, nunca he entendido porqué ponen tantas estupideces para algo que lo sacas y lo usas.

Lo desenvolví, un dragón rojo se impuso en mi vista, parecía sacado de un festival chino. Los detalles le daban un toque de realismo que ni los artistas de la edad media alcanzarían, asombroso.

Lo situé en mi velador con cariño y corrí hacía el baño, siempre me despertaba Luce por lo que dejé de usar la estúpida alarma de reloj, me estaba saliendo el tiro por la culata.

Las gotas de agua impactándose contra los músculos de mi espalda lograban relajarme rápidamente. Ayer cuando Lucy se quedó en el sillón tercamente me habían dado ganas de romperlo todo y desatar mi furia, no quería asustarla, amaba que viviera conmigo y poder sentir el aroma de su pelo todas las mañanas.

Pero cuando se enojaba era realmente acojonante.

Salí del lavado y me arreglé, a los 5 minutos ya estaba listo para salir al instituto y poder arreglar toda esta mierda con Lucy, aunque lo negara, me ponía nervioso.

El día estaba nublado, pero prometía despejar a la tarde, espero que no afecte a la audiencia del show. Inconscientemente caminaba a paso rápido, necesitaba ver a mi rubia, necesitaba escuchar su voz, aunque probablemente sólo me gritaría lo descarado que soy.

Pasé por el umbral de la puerta y a los diez segundos tocó el timbre con el aviso de entrada a clases, apuré un poco el paso. La primera clase era de literatura con Aries-sensei, joder ella siempre llega puntual.

Entre al salón y divisé de inmediato a la Heartfilia, estaba sentada entre Loke y Max, gruñí. Antes de que pudiera acercarme y sacar a esos dos piojos de los asientos un puño impactó en mi estómago.

Elfman me miraba encabronado, tanto así que jadeaba y sus ojos deambulaban por orbitas distintas, me puse en posición de pelea por si se le ocurría tirar otro golpe a lo loco.

\- ¡¿Qué cojones sucede contigo?! – Grité molesto.

\- No te perdonaré lo que hiciste a Lisanna ¡ESO NO ES DE HOMBRES! – Aulló. Miré de reojo a Lisanna, había corrido hacia adelante y estaba tomando del brazo a Elfman.

\- Detente, él no ha hecho nada. – Ahora miré de reojo a Lucy, estaba de brazos cruzados en su asiento, lo que me provocó más furia.

\- Lo pillo, pero esto no ha sido del todo mi culpa cabrón, no te metas en asuntos ajenos – Dije propinándole un golpe en la mandíbula. Elfman retrocedió un par de pasos mientras se sobaba la parte herida.

\- Claro que es asunto mío, cuando ella llegó llorando desconsolada a mi hombro – Iba a golpearme de nuevo y yo lo recibiría atónito por la nueva información.

\- ¡DETENTE! LO HE BESADO YO – Lisanna se había interpuesto entre él y yo, por poco Elfman le pega, pero tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para retroceder su mano. – Lo he provocado, me aproveché de su dolor para besarlo por primera vez.

Aries-sensei entró a la clase ignorando todo el ambiente del lugar y todos nos fuimos a nuestros asientos sin decir una palabra. Hubo murmullos claro, Lisanna y yo nos habíamos besado y eso causaba un gran revuelco.

Miré a Luce, estaba con la mirada perdida en la nada. Tragué duro, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con ella y estábamos a los dos extremos de la sala. Vi a Loke posar su manos sobre la delgada mano de Luce, ella le sonrió agradecida y ¡Joder! Quería partir en pedacitos al capullo de Loke. Me limité a gruñir y desviar mi mirada a la ventana, no era momento para los celos… bueno, no es como si los pudiese controlar ¡Ah! Esto es muy frustrante.

La profesora revisaba su cuaderno hasta que por fin logró el cometido que no llegué a comprender, giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la pizarra y escribió con grandes letras "**ACTIVIDAD EN PAREJAS: GÉNERO LÍRICO**" Joder, de verdad que no me gusta escuchar ni de cerca la palabra "poema", aunque sé que las canciones se le acercan bastante, sí, puedo ir mejor por ese camino.

Miré a mi compañera de puesto, no la conocía y me miraba esperanzada como si estuviera reprimiendo un grito desde hace media hora… Me quitó toda la inspiración, descarté de inmediato escribir algo por mi cuenta, estaba pensando en escribir algo sobre el vuelo de los pájaros, pero sus ojos puntiagudos me miraban tratando de encerrarme en algún lugar secreto. Escalofriante.

Me decidí por copiar algún poema que recuerde, que me guste… y que no sea conocido. Escavé en mi memoria, pero sólo recordaba grandes clásicos de Edgar Poe y algunos extractos de Julio Cortázar con los famosos cronopios. Por un momento reí al recordar que mi primer amigo imaginario lo llamé cronopio, todos eran geniales, decidirse por uno era imposible.

Miré a Lucy, tal vez ella me recuerde algún poema de amor… pero tal vez se ofenda si digo que "lo hice" pensando en ella. Sé ve muy feliz con el maldito de Loke ¿Quién se cree? Todo el mundo sabe aquí que Luce es **MÍA**, sé que me comporto como un estúpido psicópata, pero se me revuelven las entrañas al verla sonreír, y no conmigo…

Comencé a garabatear en la hoja del cuaderno, me sentía furioso, quería hacer sentir incómoda, quería demostrarle a Loke que Luce está tan enamorada de mi como yo de ella.

Terminé rápido, la chica que tenía de compañera (De la cual nunca sabré su nombre) me miró con un puchero frustrado. No permití que me afectara y me levante rápido de mi asiento.

\- Aries-sensei, terminé – Dije mostrándole mi cuaderno, me miró dudosa.

\- ¿Y tu compañera? – preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja, sentía como muchos pares de ojos se posaban en mí, comencé a sentirme nervioso.

\- Pensamos diferente – Mi compañera de asiento resopló en su lugar.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento.

\- Me gustaría presentarlo – Bien hecho, ahora no hay vuelta atrás… Bueno, aún queda la opción de salir corriendo por la puerta.

\- Claro, claro, ¡Lo siento! – Dijo volviendo a revisar su cuaderno.

Sonreí de lado, Luce me estaba observando, esta era mi oportunidad. Por cómo me miraba Loke, una expresión en plan "Sé lo que estás tramando, imbécil" hizo solamente que aumentara mi ego.

Me aclaré la garganta y comencé a pasearme por el salón atrayendo todas las miradas.

_Amistad y amor_

_Desde aquel día que te conocí_

_Quedé estupefacto, como paralizado_

_Tu amistad empezó a brotar_

_Como una burbuja del mar._

Por alguna razón varias chicas comenzaron a chillar, alcé mi cara divertido mientras arqueaba una ceja. – Por favor, señoritas. – Dije galante, todos rieron. La broma no pareció hacerle gracia a mi rubia que puso los ojos en blanco ante mis encantos.

_Empezó como jugando_

_la amistad sincera de los dos_

_y ahora nos estamos amando_

_con toda la bendición de Dios._

Había llegado al lado del puesto de ella, me sentía divertido. Luce me miró atónita, con esa expresión que usa cuando espera que la tierra se la trague. Le tomé la mano, quedé encantado cuando en vez de rechazarla la apretó un poco más.

_Me dices que ahora es lindo_

_esta amistad que surgió_

_sin saber que ahora me rindo,_

_para arriesgar el todo o nada del amor._

Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín mientras que hacía una mueca bastante divertida, a mi gusto, la verdad es que esta era la reacción que esperaba. No despegábamos la vista el uno del otro y el salón solo era llenado por el sonido de mi voz.

_Tomados de la mano_

_con cariño me prometió_

_jurándonos amor eterno_

_que con la amistad empezó_

Las chicas soltaron un suspiro, los chicos solo me fulminaban con la mirada, no entiendo todo este rollo, a mí sólo me interesa Luce. Hablando de ella, al terminar el poema apartó su mano, me dieron ganas de inventar otro con la única excusa de querer sentir el tacto de su suave piel contra la mía.

\- Luce… yo… - Sé que no era propio hablar de nuestros problemas enfrente de la clase, pero sentía que no abría otra oportunidad.

\- Vete – Soltó – Anda a sentarte o harás que me saquen por tu culpa, de nuevo.

Lo dijo tan fríamente, era como si mis palabras le hubiesen entrado por un oído y salido por el otro. Estaba enfadado, frustrado, quería estampar el rostro de Loke contra la pared. Sé que lo último no tiene sentido, pero aún estoy celoso.

Tomé a Luce como saco de patatas dispuesto a raptarla y poder hablar de una maldita vez. Ella comenzó a patalear y tirar golpes locos al aire. Y yo lo habría logrado, pero el capullo de Loke ahora se cree príncipe, una patada en el estómago había bastado para que bajara a Luce para no lastimarla… Había sido sólo una pantalla, apenas los pies de ella tocaron el suelo Loke la regresó a su asiento.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees capullo?! – Dije fastidiado, mis manos hechas puños dejaban en blanco la piel de mis nudillos, mientras que mis dientes se estaban erosionando de tanto que los apretaba.

\- No seré su amor, pero sigo siendo su guardián. – Dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes en un gesto asquerosamente elegante. – No permitiré que saques a Lucy de clases.

\- Ya verás… - Murmuré mientras me le acercaba ferozmente.

\- ¡Señor Dragneel! FUERA – Exclamó Aries-sensei, la miré un segundo y salí furioso sin poner objeción.

Quería, necesitaba golpear algo o tal vez quemarlo, eso sonaba mejor. Vagué sin dirección por el lugar, estaba desértico podría entrar alguien y matarme, nadie se daría cuenta.

\- ¡A dirección señor Dragneel! – Di un brinco sorprendido, Jerall me miraba burlón. – No puedo creer que hayas caído. – Ríe.

\- Me pillaste con la guardia baja cabrón. – Traté de sonar relajado, pero después de estar con la mandíbula apretada por diez minutos, no salió muy bien que digamos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo haciendo papel de buen amigo.

\- Acabo de descubrir que soy un maldito celoso y posesivo – El asintió – Y que Loke es un gilipollas. – Gruñí.

Él no preguntó nada, seguramente estaba a la espera de que yo lo soltara todo. Medité con un poco de precaución lo que estaba por decir.

\- Lucy… me odia, o eso creo.- Pausé – No quiere hablar conmigo, pero está enojada porque Lisanna y yo nos besamos – Jerall abrió los ojos como platos. Si no lo arreglaba pronto comenzaría a gritar como fangirl - , no es por nada, fue un impulso, estaba cabreado y me provocó. No te preocupes ya arreglé mis asuntos con ella y entiende que estoy locamente enamorado de Lucy… ¡Joder! No sé qué pasa por la cabeza de la Heartfilia, me está volviendo loco y eso me frustra.

\- Tranquilo hombre, te prometo que al final de este día… ustedes dos serán felices como dos tortolitos – Lo miré dudoso ¿Por qué decía eso? – Eso, o con un ataque de claustrofobia.

\- ¿De qué demonios ha…? - El timbre sonó y Jerall aprovechó el momento para escabullirse entre la gente que salía de sus aulas. Gruñí por milésima vez en lo que va del día.

Concluí que no podría ponerme de buen humor si entraba a clases y volvía a ver a Loke y Luce acaramelados, era repugnante. Entre al salón en medio del receso únicamente para sacar mi mochila y mi traje del show, debía admitir que Erza tenía talento como diseñadora. Salí sin mirar a nadie, tampoco es como si alguien hubiera tomado en cuenta mi aparición.

Me dirigí a paso rápido al auditorio, se escuchaba un poco de música y algo de ajetreo por el lugar. Es probable que los chicos de escenografía se hayan dado el día libre para terminar de arreglar todo. Efectivamente, cuando abrí las puertas lo primero que vi fue a Levy cargando dos cajas llenas de chiches, otros tíos la seguían con una infinita cantidad de cajas que rebalsaban de cosas y herramientas.

Vi a la maestra Lira, estaba caminando vagamente mientras leía un papel, de vez en cuando hacía expresiones dramáticas como si estuviera interpretando alguna obra de Shakespeare. En cuanto me vio una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y vino corriendo a encontrarme.

\- ¡Natsu! Que temprano llegas – Me saludó en un abrazo que no supe responder sin sentirme incómodo. - ¿O es que te has saltado las clases?

\- Nada de eso – Mentí, ¿Qué coño me invento ahora? – Es que… hmm… aún me cuesta los acordes del último número, pensé que aquí podría practicar más tranquilo.

No era mentira del todo, en mi casa no cabe un órgano, por lo que practicar me fue imposible. Acá había uno antiguo pero en perfecto estado, perfecto para mí.

\- Ya veo, entonces ve, ve ¡No demores! – Dijo haciendo el ademán para que me moviese, probablemente querría seguir con su monólogo.

Me subí al escenario pasando por la cortina y llegando a la parte posterior. Me senté en el piano después de comprobar que unos chicos estaban limpiando el órgano como si no hubiese un mañana, saqué la pauta que correspondía.

Una melodía llegó a mis oídos, una melodía que conocía muy bien. Miré hacía la batería, ahí estaba Gajeel golpeando el instrumento con los palillos al ritmo.

\- ¡Hey Gajeel! – Grité para que me escuchase - ¡Te acompaño con el piano!

Parece haberme escuchado porque asintió con la cabeza mientras se preparaba para comenzar, por mi parte, subí los puños de mi camisa a los codos para mayor comodidad.

\- 1, 2, 3…-

_[Beat ir- Michael Jackson, Aleex Goot Cover)_

La batería comenzó con un suave ritmo, esperando a mi salida. Mis dedos se movieron habilidosos por el piano, esta canción fue una de las primeras que aprendí y una de las que más me gusta, es poco decir que Michael Jackson fue mi gran ídolo en mi niñez.

Dejé escapar a la luz mi pasión, iba a cantar, probablemente Gajeel se burlaría después, pero solo hacen faltan dos golpes para mantenerlo ordenado.

_They told him don't you ever come around here_

_Don't want to see your face, you better disappear_

_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_

_So beat it, just beat it_

_You better run, you better do what you can_

_Don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man_

_You want to be tough, better do what you can_

_So beat it, but you want to be bad_

Sonreí divertido por la expresión de Gajeel, sus ojos estaban abiertos y seguía tocando la batería, pero su vista estaba fija en mí. También algunos curiosos estaban comenzando a acumularse en los extremos del escenario cabeceando el ritmo.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_They're out to get you, better leave while you can_

_Don't want to be a boy, you want to be a man_

_You want to stay alive, better do what you can_

_So beat it, just beat it_

Tenía 9 años al aprender esta canción, me obsesioné por la música y me sentí muy identificado por la letra de esta canción. Después de la partida de mi padre, mi único objetivo era defender a Naya, mi madre, pero los enemigos eran muy fuertes… sería muy estúpido ir a con esos mafiosos que podrían hacerme los que les plazca, mi única opción era esconder a mi madre y correr, huir.

_You have to show them that you're really not scared_

_You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare_

_They'll kick you, then they beat you,_

_Then they'll tell you it's fair_

_So beat it, but you want to be bad_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

Me hice fuerte, vengué a mi padre y a mi madre, les partí el rostro, les quebré algunos brazos o piernas. Obviamente no maté a ninguno, pero ellos siempre me recordarán por el nombre de Salamander, nombre con el que siempre me fastidia Gajeel.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it_

Lo mire de reojo, no éramos los mejores amigos en el universo, pero no entendíamos, supongo que es porque tuvimos infancias similares, su padre también desapareció… la única diferencia es que su madre había fallecido al parirlo, asique tuvo que arreglárselas solo. Una noche de sinceridad le conté todo, él me ayudó encantado a planear mi venganza.

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

Tal vez pronto debería ir a visitar a Naya Dragneel, mi madre.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it_

La gente que estaba en el lugar aplaudió eufórica, me levanté del asiento y hice una reverencia en agradecimiento, a los pocos segundos Gajeel me imitó.

Se acercó a mí mientras se arreglaba la pañoleta que usaba como cintillo. Una vez delante de mí se quedó inspeccionando cada rasgo de mi rostro, me estaba sintiendo incómodo, sin mencionar el profundo temor que me producía al pensar que él estaba tan cerca como para besarme sin que yo pudiese evitarlo, no podéis culparme, a veces él hace cosas que ponen en cuestión su sexualidad.

\- No sabía que cantaras así Salamander – Dijo sin cambiar su expresión – Para un tío que trompa a tres capullos al mismo tiempo… es raro.

\- Es como decirte que un tío tan asqueroso como tú no debería tener un novia tan intelectual, digo, si yo fuera inteligente como Levy, tú serías mi última opción – Gruñí burlón.

\- Como digas, al menos yo tengo a mí chica – No supe cómo responder a eso, lo que me hizo sentir más furioso y frustrado.

Giré a ver el lugar de nuevo, poco a poco la gente iba llegando a arreglarse… ahora que lo pienso, yo ni siquiera he visto como se ve en mí el traje. Volteé a ver el órgano, aún lo estaban limpiando.

Resignado tomé mi mochila para entrar a los camarines del lugar, cuando lo vi hace dos días fue amor a primera vista, era de forma simple una camisa negra con manga corta, pero una corbata roja rodeaba mi cuello… era formal y estiloso, sin mencionar la capucha que le daba un aire rebelde. Los pantalones eran de tela negra simples con la única función de combinar con todo el conjunto.

Un grito interrumpió mis pensamientos, salí volando de los camarines esperando ver una explosión, un secuestro, un ladrón, una inundación o algo.

La indignación que se formó en mi cara al ver que los chicos habían llegado y eso era la razón del grito, al parecer la sola existencia de los chicos causaba emoción en Lira, sobre todo Gray. Volví al camarín a recoger las cosas que había botado al suelo por correr a la velocidad de la luz.

Veinte minutos después todo era un desastre, los vestidos y zapatos volaban libres por los aires, el ambiente ansioso y tenso apenas dejaba respirar, todos corrían en distintas direcciones, a veces hasta en círculos; y por último, los chillidos de las chicas me iban a terminar dejando sordo.

Creo que definitivamente yo era el único relajado y listo para esperar al momento en el que el show empiece.

\- Dime Natsu – Habló nerviosa Lira mientras corría de un lado a otro. - ¿pudiste practicar el último número en piano?

_Mierda._

Sin siquiera responderle corrí todo lo que mis pierna dieron para alcanzar el órgano, afortunadamente ya nadie lo estaba limpiando. Me senté en la pequeña silla al frente del instrumento y me di tres segundos de inspiración para comenzar a tocar.

\- Oi ¡Natsu! – Inspiración a la mierda, maldito Gray – Vamos a practicar el baile, no podemos hacerlo nosotros dos solos.

¡¿POR QUÉ ES QUE NADIE QUIERE DEJARME PRACTICAR EL PUTO ÚLTIMO NÚMERO?! Me giré a verlo, se frotaba el brazo derecho, es algo que hace cuando está nervioso.

– Está bien. – Gruñí acompañándolo. Estaba Jerall esperándonos en el subsuelo del escenario, una radio estaba conectada al único enchufe disponible en el lugar, supongo que es para bailar con la música ¿Cómo la consiguió? Ni idea.

\- ¿De dónde la sacaste? La música. – Preguntó Gray adivinando mis pensamientos.

\- Lo hice yo mismo, acepto críticas. – Dijo burlón mientras oprimía el botón Play.

…

Miramos por las cortinas, una cabeza arriba de la otra, luego comenzaron los manotazos, patadas, mordidas ¡Auch! Rasguños también para tener un espacio para mirar a la audiencia de hoy.

Ubiqué a mi prima Wendy y Charles, también estaba Happy y… los tíos de la caverna, creo que se llamaban Wakaba y Macau. Nuestros compañeros ocupaban las primeras filas a los lados de algunos profesores y el director Makarov.

Salí del lugar para respirar, no había practicado el último número y ya no podría… será divertido, espero no joderla. Miré de reojo a Lucy, se veía como un ángel: Delicada, hermosa y agraciada. Probablemente me vería como el monstruo a su lado, el demonio, el dragón.

Me sorprendió mirándola, alzó la ceja mientras que sus labios de movían "¿Qué me miras tanto?" decía, sonreí divertido, al menos me hablaba "Tu carita de ángel" le dije de la misma manera. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí y su vista se posaba en cualquier lugar menos a mí. Solté una carcajada al ver como ella trataba de reprimir una carcajada sin mucho éxito.

Las luces de afuera se apagaron y las del escenario se encendieron, iba a comenzar. Ahora era nuestro momento de brillar, nadie nos detendría… incluso si se cortara la luz yo seguiría cantando.

\- A darlo todo chicos – No animó Lira.

Las cortinas se abrieron, un reflector se proyectó sobre mí, otro sobre Gray y un tercero sobre Jerall.

La música se expandía por el auditorio, el show había comenzado.

* * *

**_Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow ¡Este capítulo es súper importante! digo, aquí sale un poco sobre la madre de Natsu, la he llamado Naya porque fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, también está nombrado Igneel y Lucy está jodidamente molesta con Natsu quien por poco explota en un ataque de celos, el show está comenzando y (alert spoiler) no es un simple show, es lo que define su futuro._**

**_En fin jajajjaja a responder los comentarios de mis pequeños lectores! :D (insertar un ataque de parkinson con arcoiris de fondo)_**

**_ \- aria-chan: Lo siento, los trolleé a todos :c ahora es Lucy la que no quiere dirigirle la palabra a Natsu, perdón si te ilusioné u_u ¡No te preocupes! ya pronto vendrá la real conciliación jajajja._**

**_\- Lulu-sama: También te trolleé a ti jajaja u_u el karma no tardará en llegar a mí, no te preocupes jajajaja y lamento haberte hecho esperar ahora x.x de verdad que fue una semana durísima x.x_**

**_\- NanaMdenag: A ti ya te spolieé todo :l jajajjajaja enana, escribiré siempre y cuando dejes de apuntarme con el arma en la cabeza jajajaja love ya. PD: Deja de faltar a clases loco, te necesito :c_**

**_\- Maricruz-Dragneel: Hagamos una pausa acá ¿Es enserio?¿Te hice llorar? no me di cuenta que me había quedado tan dramáticos, me siento realmente halagada de haber llegado a tus sentimientos, perdón por la tardanza y si alguna vez te hago llorar de nuevo lo tomaré como buen augurio xD_**

**_\- Ana: Siento que me quieres golpear por haber demorado tanto . este creo que es uno de los últimos capítulos con drama en un buen rato ¡Lo mío es el humor! Y tal vez se me da algo el terror, LOL que irónico, el punto es que ahora es el show y en los shows no hay dramas ¿cierto? sólo diverción y muchas, muchas -repito- muchas canciones; asique mantente atenta. Sobre lo de las canciones, creeme que las dos que mencionaste las tengo pensadas desde hace uff muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo jajajja ;)_**

**_-sofit: Aunque no lo creas, me dedico días enteros a buscar las canciones que peguen bien al contexto de la historia, algunas veces tengo suerte... otras no tanto jajajaj y tengo un aviso especial más abajito, estate atenta, tal vez te interese._**

**_ superpepe: Me costo buscar un contexto de la canción porque me imaginaba a Gray y Erza, como que no pegaba mucho ¡Pero ahora sí! asique atento ;) tu canción estará sí o sí. Gracias por tu crítica, es muyy valiosa para mí jajaja._**

**_\- Okami no Me: Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder A LA VERGA TODO, YO ME VOY A VIVIR CONTIGO! Si quieres te dejo terminar la historia, pero dame esos árboles T-T okno pero... mandarinas :ccccccccc convulcioné al leerte, llame a la naty y le dije, me llamó rara y loca u_u es algo que solo las mandarinas y yo entendemos un amor platonico mezclado con canibalismo jajajjaa._**

**_\- claudia: A ti también te trolee x.x, no se arreglaron nadita jajajajjajajaj soy malvada :( sinceramente lo de la pijamada no sé de donde salió. Estaba en clases y les pregunté a mis compañeros que hacían cuando se quedaban en la casa de otros, su respuesta fue: Jugar Fifa y LOL ._. entonces ni modo, mi única salida fue el alcohol jajajajja._**

**_\- MireiaSims: x.x ¿Perdón? jajajajjajajjaja espero que te haya gustado y que me quieras lo suficiente como para esperarme hasta el próximo viernes :( Saluditos!_**

**_\- MaryHeartfilia: ¡Aquí está el capítulo! que rápida eres jajajajaja me halagan tus comentarios, son ustedes lo que me inspiran a perseverar en esta historia y tirarla para delante ;D asique no los defraudaré (aunque tal vez me demore a veces) xD Bienvenida al fic :3 _**

**_Gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado chicos, sois los mejores en el mundo, hay una información que quiero dejarles sobre el "próximo capítulo"_**

_**AVISO:**__** No hay capítulo esta semana, haré algo especial, una OVA, la trama será sorpresa pero está relacionado con otro tiempo de la historia y obviadamente en Nalu. De manera que los invito para que esperen el próximo "capitulo" mejor dicho, la próxima actualización para leer mi sorpresa :DDDDD**_

_**Se despide Toriii **_

_**1,2,3**_

_** ¡AYE SIR!**_


	12. OVA: Reencuentro, primer día de clases

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Salí de vacaciones y..._**

**_Lucy: Entonces debes escribir todos los días._**

**_Toriii: No soy tan poderosa e.e_**

**_Lucy: Yo puedo e.e_**

**_Natsu: Lucy! perdón no estés enojada conmigo T_T_**

**_Happy: Natsu baka, esto es una ova, Lucy no está enojada contigo acá._**

**_Lucy: Si estoy molesta -.-_**

**_Toriiii: Este... chicos..._**

**_Jude: Lucy quiero hablar contigo._**

**_Lucy: pero va a ser el show, aparte ahora va a haber una OVA_**

**_Natsu: Me pica la curiosidad de que se trata._**

**_Happy: Aye! comencemos._**

* * *

_**Datos:**_

_**\- 6708 palabras**_

_**\- Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

_**\- Este NO es un capítulo cronológico de la historia, es una OVA, está libre de saltarse este capítulo.**_

_**\- Disfruten :3**_

* * *

**OVA: Reencuentro, primer día de clases.**

El viento enfriaba mis mejillas en su alborotada danza, caminaba a paso lento por las calles de Magnolia. Me abrigué el rostro con la bufanda para no pescar un resfriado, mañana era el primer día de clases y tenía que patearle el culo a Gray, aunque es tan blando que incluso con resfriado lo derribo.

\- No puedo creer que haya aceptado acompañarte a confirmar tu matrícula. – Dijo Gajeel que iba a mi lado – Eres un irresponsable.

Me alcé de hombros desinteresado, y levanté de nuevo la bufanda que poco a poco se iba deslizando, él bufó irritado.

\- Quieras o no, después de lo que hicimos tendrás que deshacerte de esa cosa.

\- ¿A qué cosa te refieres?

\- Tu bufanda – Me detuve de golpe, lo quedé mirando intentando encontrar algún gesto de broma, nada.

\- Ni lo sueñes. – Decidí antes de volver a caminar.

\- Es reconocible, cualquier hijo de puta que vea esa cosa te identificará, SA-LA-MAN-DER.

Gruñí, lo tomé de la camisa para intimidarlo, intentó zafarse mas era en vano. No lastimaría a Gajeel, lo considero mi amigo, tal vez no tanto, mi compañero. Lo solté y el pelinegro comenzó a masajearse el cuello.

\- Lo siento, es lo único que tengo de mi padre. – Bufó.

\- Un padre no abandona a sus crías. – Era una pelea cotidiana, ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para comenzar con esta rutina.

\- ¡Cómo sea! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás para esconder tu identidad? – Se llevó una mano a las puntas de sus cabellos que rodeaban su cuello.

\- Tal vez me deje crecer el pelo, al estilo metalero. Es intimidante ¿no? – Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Demorará años. – Era injusto, yo tendría que esconder mi único recuerdo y él solo se dejaría crecer el pelo.

\- No fui yo el que acabó con toda la mafia con tan solo 14 años. – Habíamos llegado a mi casa, me despedí de él y saqué las llaves para abrir la puerta.

Me puse en defensiva al escuchar ruidos de cosas cayendo al suelo, la mafia me había encontrado ¡Joder, ni una semana en paz! Di dos pasos en sigilo, la verdad es que, más que personas botando cosas, parecía un conejo saltar de un lado a otro, tal vez curioseando.

Me apegué a la pared, al otro lado estaban los intrusos, vacilé un poco en lo que iba a hacer ¿Tendrían armas? Puedo tomar un cuchillo y tomarlo de sorpresa ¿Y si son más de uno?

\- ¿Qué haces? – Di un brinco, había jurado escuchar una voz, pero no veía nada, eso sí, los sonidos se habían detenido – Acá abajo.

Bajé la mirada, un niño de 3 años más o menos me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, tenía el cabello corto de color azul, su nariz respingada le daba un aspecto de felino. Su ropa consistía en un sencillo buzo blanco y unas zapatillas a juego.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Balbuceé, había escuchado de los niños bombas, pero eso pasa en las guerras bélicas, aparte no lleva ninguna mochila.

\- Me han dicho que no debo hablar con extraños – Dijo mirando por todos lados.

\- ¿Y te han enseñado a no entrar en casa de extraños? – Dije sarcástico.

\- No es extraña esta casa, es de mi primo.

\- No genio, esta casa es mía. – Murmuré – Y mi único primo hombre esta a kilómetros de aquí, en Édolas.

\- ¿Natsu? – Dijo ansioso, me miró de pies a cabeza y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. - ¡SOY HAPPY! ¡QUE BIEN, TENÍA MUCHA HAMBRE!

Happy, él era Happy, mi pequeño primo que nunca había visto, sonreí, cualquier cosa era mejor que un par de tíos mafiosos acechando en mi casa.

\- ¡Hola Happy! ¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué haces aquí? La gente suele avisar antes de llegar a algún lugar. – Me arrodillé a su altura, el sonrío nervioso.

\- M-mi padre te manda esto. – Sacó de su bolsillo un manuscrito, estaba arrugado pero me las ingenié para que fuera legible a mi vista, la caligrafía de un campesino no era de las mejores, pero mi tío siempre procuró dar una buena imagen.

" _Natsu Dragneel:_

_Sobrino, necesito pedirte un favor, sé que no soy quien para implorar tu ayuda ya que yo no fui útil con tu familia luego de la partida de Igneel, pero Happy no tiene la culpa de mis acciones. Tiene 3 años, va a cursar mañana su primer día de jardín, una vida en el campo no le otorgaría un futuro próspero._

_En fin, te quería pedir alojamiento para él durante su periodo de clases, si te trae problemas puedes cuidar de él hasta que encontremos otro lugar. Se llevarán bien, estoy seguro, Happy es capaz de irradiar su positivismo y su risa es muy contagiosa, puede que sea algo insistente y pesado con sus bromas, pero recuerdo que tú eras igual._

_PD: Por supuesto que pagaré una mensualidad por los gastos que pueda causar mi hijo, te lo haré llegar cada 28 del mes."_

Mire a Happy, luego a la carta, de nuevo a Happy, carta. Suspiré rendido, él era de la familia, a la familia no se le abandona. Sonreí ya que me miraba asustado como si estuviese rezando para que yo no lo tirase a la calle.

\- Supongo que habrá que buscarte un lugar cómodo para dormir – Sonrió y juro que sus ojos brillaron con anhelo.

\- ¡PIDO LA AZOTEA! – Grito subiéndose a la escalera - ¡Y la radio!

Al parecer puso el botón de play porque una melodía comenzó a sonar por el hogar, Happy bajó de nuevo con la radio en mano y se quedó en frente mío.

\- No había escuchado esta canción. – Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.

\- Es porque yo la hice campeón, aparte de radio es una grabadora y puedo armonizar la batería, guitarra y piano a la vez.

\- ¿No puedes armonizar la voz? – Sentí mis mejillas arder.

\- No suelo hacer canciones alegres asique no se me ha ocurrido ninguna letra.

\- ¡Es tu día de suerte! Dame... Hmm… una media hora y te tendré lista la canción – Asentí, si se podía mantener entretenido con eso mientras yo tomaba una siesta, pues por mí genial.

Happy subió a la azotea mientras yo me recosté en la cama, intenté cerrar los ojos pero era imposible, la música resonaba por mis sensibles oídos como trompetas del ejército. Tomé unos algodones para insertarlos en mi oreja, la cosa mejoro.

\- Natsu – Escuché de susurro - ¡Natsu! ¡NATSUUUU!

Caí al suelo por obra de Happy, me quité los algodones y lo miré frustrado.

\- Dime una cosa que te guste mucho. – Dice – Algo que sea característico de ti.

\- Ummm… fuego, picante.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – Se giró y subió las escaleras con una velocidad desbordante.

Decidí que lo mejor sería no dormir a menos que quisiera quedar lesionado, me levanté y fui a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena. Me reí, a veces podría ser realmente divertido, yo no sé cocinar. Saqué del estante dos sopas instantáneas con fideos y sabor a pollo, luego eché a calentar el agua y esperé en el lugar.

Cuando estuvo todo listo 10 minutos después llamé a Happy para comer, me dijo que a la próxima le hiciera algo con sabor a pescado, es el primer niño que conozco que le gusta el pescado.

\- Terminé – Dijo.

\- ¿La comida? – Asintió.

\- Y la letra también. – Se levantó para retirar nuestros platos, luego recogió una hoja que estaba en la mesa ¿Cómo es que un niño de 3 años sabe leer? – Lo hice con la grabadora de google, porque no sé escribí y cuando lo intento mis caligrafía parece jeroglíficos.

Asentí, eso lo explicaba. Trajo desde la azotea la radio y me pasó una copia de la hoja.

\- ¡A cantar! – Dijo presionando el botón de play.

_[Itsumo Zencai da – Tetsuya Kakihara ft. Rie Kugimiya]_

[Natsu y Happy]

_Itsumo zenkai da, itsumo zenkai da, itsumo zenkai da_

_hora kimeru zo_

_¡Aye!_

(Siempre a todo poder, siempre a todo poder, siempre a todo poder

Vamos, hagamos que suceda.

¡Aye!)

Con un lazo se amarró la radio alrededor del cuerpo, luego me tironeó de la manga para que me levantase de la cama, me llevó hasta el jardín que estaba repleto de árboles que Lisanna había plantado de más pequeños.

[Natsu]

_Hashiri mawatte itsumo no you ni Working_

_muzukashii koto charenji shite Everyday_

(Corriendo por todos lados, trabajando como siempre.

Dificultades me tienen en retos todos los días)

Era realmente difícil caminar mientras leía, además que hace tiempo que no hablaba en japonés, no desde que me mudé acá con mi familia, supongo que en Edolas todavía usan nuestro idioma natal.

[Happy]

_hora hora mou tsugi no kuesuto ne_

_ike iketa yo hara goshirae shitara_

(Vamos, vamos a la siguiente misión

Puedo ir mientras tenga mi comida.)

_[Natsu]_

_kangaenashi ni iki atari de Bad days_

_demo makenai zo kore kurai ja Don't mind_

(Levántate sin pensar contra los días malos

No me rindo, no me importa esa pequeña molestia)

Me sorprendió la letra que inventó Happy para la canción, no mentía el tío cuando dijo que mi primo era optimista, también parecía tener buena memoria, porque a diferencia de mí, él nunca leía su hoja.

[Happy]

_mada mada da ne hora hora ganbatte_

_furefure shite ageru kara ne itsu demo_

(Da lo mejor, esto sigue sin ser suficiente

Vamos, vamos, te apoyaré siempre.)

[Natsu]

_maji de ganbareta toki ha_

(Cuando estoy dando lo mejor…)

[Happy]

_minna de oiwai da hora_

(Mira, todos están celebrando)

[Natsu]

_zutto tsudzuite iku kara_

(Yo siempre sigo avanzando)

[Happy]

_tayoreru nakama tachi to itsu mo doko made mo 1 2 GO_

(Con nuestro amigos cuando sea, donde sea, te apoyaremos en 1, 2 VAMOS)

Happy parecía estar en un combate de karate, era realmente intranquilo, se subía a los árboles como un mono y bajaba en ambos pies como gato. Me dediqué a mirarlo tendría que vivir con él por un largo tiempo.

[Natsu]

_iku zo fire boy kono kobushi ni chikatte_

_zuba zuba yareru sa Let's go_

(Vamos, chico fuego. Juro que con este puño

Lo derribare a golpes, entonces ¡vamos!)

[Happy]

_Aye sir, Aye sir kokora de ippatsu_

_yoisa yoisa kimete kureru desho_

(Aye si, aye sir con solo un golpe

Está todo bien, podemos hacer que suceda, ¿cierto?)

[Natsu]

_fire boy akiramenai kimochi de_

_ike ike majikaru faitingu_

(Chico fuego con esta perseverancia

Iré, iré ¡al duelo de magos!)

[Happy]

_Aye sir, Aye sir, ikasu ne tanomu ne_

_yoisho yoisho issho ni ganbarou_

(Aye sir, aye sir solo déjalo salir, es divertido

¡Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros!)

¿Qué pasará si la mafia me encuentra y arrastra conmigo a Happy? Tendré que defenderlo, también a Gajeel, Gray, Lisanna y Erza. Bueno, no es que ellos sean unos debiluchos, si llega el momento seguro que ellos me ayudarán a patear unos cuantos traseros.

[Natsu y Happy]

_itsumo zenkai da itsumo zenkai da itsumo zenkai da_

_hora tobasu zo_

_¡Yoh! ¡Aye!_

(A todo poder, a todo poder, a todo poder

Vamos, ¡A volar!

¡Yoh! ¡Aye!)

[Natsu]

_donna toki demo mae mukita zo Good time_

_demo norimono ha zenzen kamo Bad time_

(Cuando sea que miro al futuro es un buen tiempo

Pero cuando me subo al transporte ¡siempre es un mal rato!)

Me reí ¿Cómo sabía Happy que odiaba los transportes? Eso, o realmente admiraba su acertada imaginación.

[Happy]

_dame dame da ne hakonde ageru kara_

_ki ni shinai de orei ha iranai yo_

(No hagas eso porque yo siempre te levantaré del suelo

No te preocupes, no tienes que agradecérmelo)

[Natsu]

_raku ni owareba saikou da zo, Happy_

_hayaku kaette nakama tachi to party_

_(Es grandioso si lo podemos hacer con facilidad, Happy_

_Podemos llegar pronto a casa y hacer una fiesta con amigos)_

[Happy]

_norinori da ne kibun ha tada Natsu sa_

_maiban de mo sakana tabete party_

(Estamos encendidos ¿no? Pero es normal para Natsu

Estaré viendo un show mientras como en la barra)

La verdad es que Happy es agradable, no me molestaría su compañía en esta casa, no soy una persona solitaria y mucho menos aburrida, además… extraño el sentimiento de familia.

[Natsu]

_chotto makesou na toki ha_

(Cuando siento que voy perdiendo)

[Happy]

_mayowazu tasuke ni kite_

(No duraré en ir a ayudarte)

[Natsu]

_kitto kaiketsu suru kara_

(Lo resolveremos, no importa qué)

[Happy]

_minna no chikara awase asu mo asatte mo 1 2 GO_

(Con el poder de todos, mañana o después, te apoyaremos en 1, 2 ¡Vamos!)

[Natsu]

_I'm a fire boy afureru kono chikara de_

_baki baki iwashite yaru zo_

(Soy el chico fuego con ese poder desbordante

Crack, crack dicen mis nudillos)

¿Estaré haciendo bien? Digo, tiene 3 años y yo nunca había tenido que cuidar a un bebé ¿Aún se meará en la cama? ¿Usará pañales? Dijo que le gustaba el pescado, pero aparte de eso necesita una comida equilibrada…

[Happy]

_Aye sir, Aye sir, kamawazu yacchae_

_motto motto tsuyoku nareru kara_

(Aye sir, aye sir, hazlo sin cuidado

Más y más ¡Nos volveremos fuertes!)

[Natsu]

_fire boy mayoi nante nai kara_

_jan jan taoshite iku zo!_

(Chico fuego no titubees

Noquealos uno después del otro)

Creo que tendré que ser responsable por primera vez.

Lo miré, se estaba riendo mientras miraba los pájaros, luego extendió sus brazos y comenzó a correr imitando a un avión.

[Happy]

_Aye sir, aye sir ikeru yo zettai_

_oira oira mo makezu ni ganbarou_

(Aye sir, aye sir, definitivamente puedes hacerlo

Yo también, yo también daré lo mejor sin perder)

[Natsu y Happy]

_kyou mo manten da _

_asu mo manten da _

_zutto manten da_

_hora saikou!_

_¡Aye!_

(Puntaje perfecto hoy

Puntaje perfecto mañana

Puntaje perfecto siempre

¡Mira! Es el mejor)

¡Aye!

_[Natsu]_

"_njaa, honki dashite iku zo"_

_(Bien, momento de ponerse serios)_

La melodía de la guitarra comenzaba a sonar asique me dedique a bailar junto a Happy, sus ojos estaban brillosos, me daba la impresión de que estaba nervioso y que hacía un esfuerzo por ser agradable, me causó curiosidad

_¡Aye! ¡Yoh! ¡Aye!_

_[Natsu]_

_iku zo fire boy kono kobushi ni chikatte_

_zuba zuba yareru sa Let's go_

(Vamos, chico fuego. Juro que con este puño

Lo derribare a golpes, entonces ¡vamos!)

[Happy]

Aye sir, Aye sir kokora de ippatsu

yoisa yoisa kimete kureru desho

(Aye si, aye sir con solo un golpe

Está todo bien, podemos hacer que suceda, ¿cierto?)

[Natsu]

_fire boy akiramenai kimochi de_

_ike ike majikaru faitingu_

(Chico fuego con esta perseverancia

Iré, iré ¡al duelo de magos!)

[Happy]

_Aye sir, Aye sir, ikasu ne tanomu ne_

_yoisho yoisho issho ni ganbarou_

(Aye sir, aye sir solo déjalo salir, es divertido

¡Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros!)

[Natsu y Happy]

_itsumo zenkai da itsumo zenkai da itsumo zenkai da_

_hora kimeru zo_

(A todo poder, a todo poder, a todo poder

Daremos lo mejor)

La música dejó de sonar y ambos nos sentamos en el pasto, no dijo nada, me miraba como si estuviese esperando alguna reacción mía. Su expresión me confundía, era como si estuviéramos en Roma y yo tuviera que decidir si echar al gladiador a los leones con mi pulgar.

\- Eso fue muy entretenido, eres muy imaginativo. – Dije por fin, Happy bajo su mirada decepcionado ¿Qué había hecho? – Hey, ¿Sucede algo?

\- Suelo ser una molestia, me gusta jugar pero nadie quiere jugar conmigo – Me miró un segundo y pude ver un desamparo en sus ojos. – De verdad quiero ir al jardín, por favor perdona todo lo que te haga molestar con mi presencia, no me eches.

\- Asique eso era – Sonreí divertido, con mi mano derecha le alboroté el pelo. – Happy, no te dejaré solo, eres mi primo… eres mi familia. Cualquier cosa puedes recurrir a mí, además me alegraste la tarde, realmente pienso que eres una grata compañía.

Sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad, luego se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de no sollozar. Cuando no pudo más se llevo un brazo a los ojos y comenzó a llorar a gritos, no supe qué hacer, es de las primeras veces que veo a alguien llorar, lo único que mi instinto atinó fue a golpearlo con mi puño en el hombro.

\- Hey, n-no tienes que llorar – Me ignoró completamente, aparte de llorar más fuerte se abalanzó sobre mí en un abrazó para que lo consolase, y así hice hasta que se logró calmar.

\- Lo mejor será ir a dormir, están saliendo las estrellas y mañana es el primer día de clases. –Susurré ya que mi primo estaba algo adormecido.

\- Natsuu… - canturreó – Tienes una linda voz.

\- Sí, sí, como digas, mañana podremos seguir haciendo música.

…

\- S-señorita Leticia, ya es la hora que pidió que la despertara.

Abrí los ojos con pereza intentando recordar donde me encontraba, las paredes eran verdosas y había una ventana con marcos de madera podrida, estaba en el hostal que llegué ayer.

\- Ugh, gracias emm… Valentina ¿no? – La sirvienta del lugar asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

Tomé la posibilidad de tomarme 5 minutos más con la cabeza pegada en la almohada, pero era el primer día de clases en el instituto Fairy Tail, no puedo llegar tarde. Me levanté con ánimos renovados para dirigirme a la ducha, luego me vestí y me lavé los dientes.

Una vez lista tomé mi maleta, mi mochila y salí del lugar- Tendré que conseguir un trabajo si quiero quedarme aquí, una casa o departamento también… no pensé que sería tan difícil vivir por mí cuenta. – En la recepción firme a nombre de Leticia McGee, nombre falso, vida falsa.

En las afueras estaba soleado y un grato viento corría por las calles, estos serían los últimos días de verano antes de que las hojas de los árboles se decoloren. Siempre me dedicaba a sentarme frente a la ventana para mirar los cambios de los árboles: Primeros verdes como en plenitud máxima de su gozo jovial, luego como si de tiempo se tratara que absorbe la vida de cada hoja hasta agujerearla y hacerla caer, a medida que la temperatura bajaba el árbol parecía muerto como esqueleto y por último, el árbol renace vistiéndose verdoso nuevamente.

Paré en seco al pasar por el umbral del instituto ¿Tenía algo raro? Todos me quedaron mirando, incluso detuvieron lo que hacían, su charla o su camino para girarse y mirarme de pies a cabeza. Lo siguiente no lo preví, los hombres dieron un paso adelante, me miraban descaradamente con lujuria, intuitivamente me tapé la zona de los pechos; por el otro lado estaban las chicas que, en su mayoría, tenían una sonrisa torcida impregnada en su cara… yo era el juguete nuevo.

Me espanté y corrí, con maleta y mochila incluida por lo que mi velocidad era decepcionante para cualquier profesor de deportes, pero mi vida y mi dignidad dependían de mis piernas, asique seguí.

Entonces lo vi, mi salvación en todo su esplendor, con su cabello alborotado como lo recordaba y esa mirada profunda y juguetona. Di mi último esfuerzo para colocarme detrás de su espalda, me miró confundido hasta que con mi dedo índice apunté a donde venían corriendo una estampida de hombres asquerosos. Sus brazos se extendieron, me estaba defendiendo, todo el mundo se detuvo expectante a lo que iba a suceder.

No pude ver la expresión que hizo Natsu, pero escuché su gruñido y vi como todos ellos salieron corriendo espantados, cuando no hubieron moros en la zona se giró a mirarme.

\- ¿Por qué te seguían?

\- Ni siquiera yo sé porqué, pero gracias Natsu, de no ser por ti quizás qué me habrían hecho. – Sonreí, pero él me miró confundido, un poco asustado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres? ¿Una acosadora? ¿De la mafia? No, ignora lo último – Habló tan rápido que no entendí mucho, pero en sí su reacción me causaba mucha risa.

\- Te conozco de cuando teníamos 8 años, me llamo Lucy, no planeo acosarte ni nada, pero recuerdo perfectamente que tú me invitaste a Fairy Tail. – Natsu me miró fijamente mientras hacía un sonido parecido a "Ohmm…."

\- ¡Ya sé! Eres la chica que me regaló un burrito en la plaza – Negué con la cabeza – Hmm… la chica que no podía sacar al gato del árbol ¿no? – Negué de nuevo - ¿De la municipalidad?

\- Natsu… fue ese día en el bosque, ibas corriendo de algo… por algo de un pastel, no recuerdo del todo – Se masajeó el mentón.

\- Bueno, si hay un pastel de por medio también debía estar Erza.

\- ¡Sí! Así se llamaba la persona de la que huías. – Me miró receloso.

\- Hey para el carro ahí, Natsu Dragneel nunca escapa de Erza ¿Entendido Luigi? – Abrió los ojos como platos – Luigi… ¡LO RECORDÉ! Eres la chica que hice sonre… ¡Hey no me golpees!

\- ¡Es que no puede creer que te hayas acordado por "Luigi"! – Resoplé molesta- ¡Y es LUCY! LU-CY.

\- Como sea Luce, si no mueves tu trasero llegaremos tarde. – Me tomó de la muñeca para entrar conmigo al Liceo – Te llevaré a tu primera clase, de paso me aseguro que nadie te acose nuevamente.

\- Gracias – Balbuceé – Emm… aquí en la hoja dice que me toca biología.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces significa que vamos en la misma clase. – Me sonrió.

\- Debo dejar mi maleta en algún lugar. – Dije avergonzada, seguramente comenzaría a preguntar… no estaba lista para responder.

\- ¡Oh! Tenemos unos lockers, por acá… ¡Wow! ¿Traes toda tu casa ahí?

\- Más o menos – El asintió y siguió avanzando. – Llegamos, joder no entiendo que tienes, pero todos están prácticamente babeando aquí alrededor.

\- Supongo que para tener 14 años es bastante desarrollada – Alcé la vista, una chica pelirroja me miraba como una sonrisa que rápidamente cambió por una mirada siniestra – Soy Erza Scarleth, van atrasados a clases.

\- E-Erza, es que ocurrieron problemas y… - Dijo Natsu, juraría que por poco comienza a temblar y a llorar, tal vez debería ayudarle.

\- Soy Lucy H… Umm… soy nueva acá y no sé qué pasó realmente, pero comenzaron a perseguirme, es mi culpa si vamos atrasados.

\- Bueno… - Dijo la Scarleth relajando la expresión – es entendible, todos estarían curiosos por conocerte, pero que no vuelva a pasar – Asentimos rápidamente, ella dio media vuelta y se fue a quien sabe dónde.

Dejé las cosas y con Natsu nos fuimos hasta el salón, era muy raro no conocer a nadie y que todos te viesen como un libro para abrir y encontrar sus más oscuros secretos. Natsu me sonrió y me invitó a sentarme a su lado. Enseguida un hombre con un aspecto ambiguo entró a la sala, supongo que es el profesor de biología.

\- Buenos días alumnos y bienvenidos a clases, soy Warrod-sensei y me encargaré de enseñarles biología este año ¿Algún alumno nuevo? – Todos me miraron, al parecer yo era la única nueva esta vez, Warrod-sensei hizo un ademán de que pasara al frente, me levanté de mi asiento para hacer lo que me indicaba. – Preséntate muchacha.

\- Soy Lucy… hmm tengo 14 y me gusta leer, es todo.

-¿Apellido? – Negué con la cabeza. – Entonces afuera de la sala, no me agrada la gente sin apellido – Me miró molesto, estaba indignada, furiosa ¿Por qué me echaba? Es ridículo – Es broma… tome asiento.

Algunos se rieron, yo tenía una mueca de desencajada, pero me fui a sentar. Natsu me miraba con las mejillas infladas intentando retener un carcajada, lo golpeé en la cabeza y el soltó todo el aire.

\- Mooo Luce, eres mala – Dijo con puchero.

\- ¡Están todos locos! – Dije exasperada.

\- Pues eres la primera que conozco que trae una maleta al colegio. – Dijo con burla – Eres tan rara como todos. – Gruñí frustrada y tomé mis cosas dispuesta a cambiarme de asiento, Natsu me tomó del brazo alarmado – Hey, solo bromeaba, no te enojes… lo siento.

\- No, yo lo siento, supongo que mi cama no fue del todo cómoda esta noche y mi malhumor son efectos secundarios. – Sonreí apenada – Tú solo me has ayudado y te he tratado mal, lo siento.

Me sonrió y yo me sonrojé, pero le sonreí de vuelta; de alguna manera él siempre lograba hacerme reír. Volvimos a lo nuestro en la clase con la introducción de biología.

\- Psst Luce – Susurró sin mirarme. – Si… no tienes donde quedarte, hay espacio en mi casa, al menos hasta que puedas encontrar algo mejor. – Lo miré asustada, me había descubierto.

\- ¡Claro que tengo donde pasar la noche! – Susurré alterada, no dijo nada, pero de alguna manera sé que no me creía – Bueno… no tengo un lugar exacto…

\- Quédate en mi casa, no es seguro que una muchacha de 14 años esté viviendo como nómade. - ¿Qué me decía él? ¡También tiene 14 años! – Di que sí.

\- De ninguna manera me quedaré donde un chico – Refunfuñé, él rió.

\- Joder, debemos ser amigos. – Mi corazón dio un vuelco, sería mi primer amigo en mucho tiempo.

\- Sí – Dije con una sonrisa.

La campana sonó en el momento, la mitad de la gente del lugar tomó sus cosas y se largaron, la otra mitad… básicamente me estaba acosando.

…

\- Hey, déjenla capullos babosos – Grité para ser ignorado nuevamente.

\- Natsu, compártela, no seas tacaño – Si no se iba en este segundo juro que lo muelo a golpes – ¡Y-yo me voy….!

Un par le siguió, estaba exhausto de andar echando a la gente. Miré a Luce, trataba de sonreír a la gente, pero ambos sabíamos que eran una molestia. Por un segundo conectamos miradas, me estaba suplicando ayuda, no sabía cómo decirle que no asique seguí mis instintos para defenderla.

La rodeé con mis brazos, todos miraron expectantes y ella se sonrojó. – Ella es mía, ponen sus sucias manos encima y yo pondré mis puños en sus caras – Gruñí - ¡Ahora largo!

Toda la gente se fue, quedé satisfecho, había logrado mi cometido sin tener que recurrir a la violencia. A diferencia de Luce que me miró furiosa, estaba intentando retenerse para no golpearme.

\- Lo último que faltaba ¡Ahora van a pensar que soy zorra por meterme con alguien en mi primer día! – Dijo antes de salir disparada a la puerta.

\- Oye, oye, yo solo intentaba ayudar – Dije siguiéndola.

\- Ahora ninguna chica me va a querer dar alojamiento – Lloriqueó, luego se abalanzó sobre mí y me golpeó con sus puchos en el pecho, no dolía en absoluto, supongo que en el fondo no quería lastimarme – Eres un gilipollas – Auch.

\- Insisto, quédate en mi casa, verás que no es tan malo. – Me miró durante unos segundos, supongo que con la llegada de Happy me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta estar en compañía.

\- Está bien – Murmulló. - ¡Pero hasta que encuentre un lugar!

\- Sí, sí, como digas. – Le sonreí y ella lo hizo también. - ¡Tienes que conocer a mis amigos! Ven.

La arrastré por el pasillo con mi mano en su muñeca, no se había quejado la primera vez que lo hice y yo ya me acostumbré. Vi a Gray a lo lejos, le hice seña y se acercó; Traía un delantal, probablemente estaría en el laboratorio, me sonrió divertido hasta que desvió la mirada en Luce, entonces pareció confundido.

\- ¿Ella es la chica nueva? – Dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza.

\- Soy Lucy, un gusto – Le sonrió la rubia, Gray se hizo el del caballero y le besó la mano.

\- ¡Qué bajo caes Gray! – Dije con burla, intentando ocultar mi recelo.

\- ¿¡Buscas pelea estufa con patas!?

\- ¿¡Algún problema princesita de hielo!? – Comenzamos con nuestra rutina de golpes, Lucy miraba aterrada en shock, cuando reaccionó intentó separarnos, yo me detuve al ver que estaba en medio, no tanto así Gray que le dio un golpe en la frente.

\- ¡Lucy! Lo siento, de verdad, no debiste meterte, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento.

\- No te preocupes Gray, fue un accidente. - Lucy tenía una mano en la parte afectada, la giré para que me viera y "examiné".

\- Se va a hinchar, deberíamos ir por hielo a la enfermería – Ella asintió, pasé mi brazo derecho por sus hombro, giré mi cabeza para sacarle la lengua a Gray, estaba desolado por haberle golpeado.

En cualquier caso ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¡Ah sí! porque Gray es malditamente repugnante comportándose como caballero, aparte Luce le sonrió de manera tan… ugh no.

\- Hola Mirajane – Dije entrando a la sala de enfermería – ¿Dónde está Grandine?

\- Fue a buscar unos papeles, yo estoy de turno hasta que regrese – Dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Quién es tu acompañante?

\- ¡Oh! Ella es…

\- Lucy…- Murmuró la albina con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Se conocen? – La rubia negó con la cabeza y la albina sonrió triste.

\- He escuchado de ella, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verla. – Conocía a Mirajane de las veces que iba a jugar a la casa de Lisanna, lo suficiente como para saber que estaba mintiendo.

La albina me pillo con mis ojos entrecerrados, me sonrió en forma "Sé que lo sabes, pero cállate o te moleré a golpes y sabes que puedo" Asentí con un tic en el ojo, Mirajane era realmente diabólica cuando quería, pero cocina rico asique me agrada.

La Strauss sacó un hielo y lo colocó en la frente de Luce con suma delicadeza, la miraba feliz, emocionada ¿De dónde se conocerán?

\- Tienes una linda voz, es dulce.

\- Gracias Mira-san, pienso que tú tienes una voz angelical – La albina rió alagada.

\- Con esto ya no se te inflamará, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme Lucy, somos amigas. – La rubia sonrió encantada, luego me miró con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! Son mis dos primeros amigos. – Luego nos fuimos, todavía tenía que presentarle bien a Lisa… cierto, Lisanna se fue ayer de intercambio con Loke y otras 3 personas…

\- ¿Hay una biblioteca acá? – La miré confundido, si yo llegara a un nuevo instituto lo último que me gustaría visitar es la biblioteca.

\- Umm… sí, por acá, sígueme – La rubia sonreía sin parar, me alegraba tenía una linda sonrisa. – Llegamos.

Había una montaña de libros moviéndose, debía de ser Levy. Un chico también iba distraído por el lugar y terminó chocando con ella, en el acto se le cayeron todos los libros que acarreaba. Lucy gritó espantada y fue a ayudar a la pobre chica que estaba cubierta por esas enormes enciclopedias.

\- Gracias Lu-chan. – Dijo la pequeña mujer.

\- ¿Lu-chan? – Mosqueé.

\- Todos están hablando de ti, tienen razón, eres muy linda. – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Soy Levy McGarden, sé que tengo fama de ser rata de biblioteca, pero pocos entiendes lo genial que es leer.

-¡Genial Levy-chan! A mí también me encanta leer, por eso vine acá – ¿Levy-chan? ¿Por qué a mí no me habla así? ¿Na-chan? ¿Natsu-chan? Mejor me quedo con Natsu. – Natsu, si quieres ve a hacer algo que debas, me entretendré con Levy-chan hasta el término del receso.

Me molestó que me pidiera que me fuera, por alguna razón quería quedarme ahí sintiendo su rico aroma a vainilla con frambuesa, aunque no recibiera atención alguna. No me iría, me senté en la alfombre al lado de Lucy y recosté mi cabeza en su regazo.

\- ¡Hey, Natsu! ¿¡Qué crees que!… haces…? – Sonreí cuando volvieron a hablar de libros ignorando mi presencia, estaba cómodo y no me molestaría quedar dormido en sus piernas.

"_No me importa si estás sola, mientras me escon… ¿Estás llorando? – La miré brillantes gotas rodaban por sus blancas mejillas, me miró por un segundo y sentí el impulso de secarle las lágrimas" _Ella estaba triste y lloraba sola, me dediqué a sacarle una sonrisa, fue la sonrisa más emotiva que vi nunca, aún así casi la olvido.

"_Soy Lucy – se presentó._

_\- Natsu – Le sonreí y ella me imitó – Estudio en Fairy Tail. No sé porqué llorabas, pero te aseguro que en Fairy Tail no pararás de sonreír – Abrió los ojos como platos, me sentía como un héroe ante su mirada, de alguna manera sabía que yo era su salvación." _Y vino, como se lo pedí, después de 6 años… pero vino.

La campana sonó para que volviéramos a clases, Levy era de un curso más pequeño y tuvo que irse por otro lado, era el momento perfecto para comenzar con mi interrogatorio.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste 6 años en venir acá? – Se removió nerviosa con una mueca.

\- Problemas familiares, básicamente escapé de mi casa, lo he intentado por estos 6 años, pero es la primera vez que funciona… aún no puedo bajar la guardia a que me encuentren, estoy escapando – Wow, definitivamente esa respuesta no era la que imaginaba – Es un secre…

\- Somos más parecidos de lo que parece – Ella escapando de su familia, yo de la mafia, de cualquier manera éramos prófugos de algo, tal vez del pasado. – No te preocupes, yo no he oído nada.

Me sonrió y yo también lo hice, no sé qué me pasa, sólo pienso que cuando sonríe todo el mundo se ve mejor.

…

Las clases pasaron agradables, Lucy se llevaba bien con todos, conoció a Elfman y Cana, también habló un poco más con Erza, era raro ver a la Titania tan alegre y con ataques de ternura. Gray se la pasaba toda la hora disculpándose por el golpe, también pillé varias veces a Mirajane mirando de reojo a Lucy con una sonrisa triste ¿Debería preguntar qué pasó?

Salimos con Lucy del instituto en camino al jardín, conocería a Happy, tal vez podríamos cantar algo los 3 y hay que hacerle una cama. Estaría mal que durmiera conmigo, pero puede dormir en mi cama y yo en el sofá.

\- Gemi, Mini, buenos días – Dije – Vengo por Happy – Ambos asintieron sonriendo, antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar Happy salió corriendo del lugar y se lanzó a abrazarme.

\- ¡Natsu! ¡Viniste por mí! El jardín es genial, todos son geniales, hay una chica muy linda, se llama Charle, Romeo y Wendy también son muy amables.

\- Eso es genial Happy, ella es Lucy, una amiga… se va a quedar en casa un tiempo. – Dije presentándola… a todo esto, ¿Cuál es el apellido de Luce?

\- Lushi… se gusssssssssssssssssssssssstan, no sabía que tenías novia – Ambos nos sonrojamos de golpe.

\- ¡Na…nada de eso! - Chilló la rubia – So…solo somos amigos.

Nos encaminamos en silencio a casa. Cuando llegamos la rubia después de una discusión aceptó dormir en mi cama, mientras ella hacía algo para comer, en agradecimiento como dijo ella, yo hacía una cama improvisada en el sofá.

\- Está listo – Canturreó Luce, Happy y yo como rayos fuimos a parar a la mesa, una lasagna nos esperaba en todo su esplendor, agradecimos por la comida y como si no hubiese un mañana comenzamos a comer.

\- En mi tiempo libre aprendía a cocinar con Spetto. – Dice.

\- ¿Cuál es tu apellido Lushi? – Dijo Happy adivinando mis pensamientos.

\- Heartfilia. – Ambos asentimos, Lucy Heartfilia, sonaba bien. - ¿No dirán nada?

\- Ummm no… ¡Ah sí! ¿Por qué no lo querías decir? – Luce frunció el ceño, no sé si confundida o molesta.

\- La familia Heartfilia es una de las familias más poderosas y adineradas del país, temía que si decía mi apellido no me tratarían… como persona, yo soy yo, no soy "Una Heartfilia".

\- Fairy Tail no es así – Refunfuñé – A nadie le importa de dónde vienes, solo vemos QUIEN eres. Somos amigos ¿no? No me importa tu gran árbol genialógico.

Luce comenzó a llorar, me quedé paralizado. Había visto a Happy llorar desconsolado, pero juro que esto era mil veces peor, mil cuchillas me apuñalaban por todas partes. Me levanté de mi asiento y la abracé, me devolvió el abrazo mientras murmuraba "gracias" Happy también vino después y se unió al abrazo, parecíamos una familia, el pensamiento me animó a decir algo.

\- Más que amigos somos nakamas, no te dejaremos nunca sola es una promesa. – Ella sonrió mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, como hice la primera vez le sequé la mejillas, me mirño sorprendida, al parecer también recordaba.

Nos levantamos de la mesa, me ofrecí a lavar la loza, vi de reojo como Lucy comenzaba a curiosear la casa, de repente soltó un gritó, me moví antes de siquiera pensarlo a donde ella.

\- ¡Tienes una orquesta de instrumentos! – Asique era eso, asentí y ella tomó el violín con suma delicadeza.

[Games of thrones Theme- Violin – Taylos Davis]

Se lo colocó en la quijada y comenzó a tocar la melodía de juego de tronos, lo hacía con tanta pasión que quedé estupefacto, cerré los ojos para concentrarme en la melodía, le era tan natural armonizar cada nota, que me hacía entrar en la misma edad media. En pocas palabras era mágico, tal vez todo lo que hacía Luce causaba un efecto en mí.

Abrí los ojos para localizar a Happy, estaba sentado al lado mío con unos bongos que utilizaba al ritmo, sus ojos estaban como platos mirando a Lucy, no lo culpo, ella es impresionante. Cerré los ojos nuevamente para entrar de nuevo en cada nota que producía el violín.

Me arrepentí de inmediato, quería verla mientras tocaba el instrumento, su cuerpo danzaba con la música y traía una sonrisa que impregnaba paz como se mirara. Me miraba, como si la canción estuviera dedicada a mí, tal vez no, pero así me sentía.

La canción terminó en su máximo esplendor y solo se me ocurrió decir 5 palabras

\- Nos esperan muchas aventuras, Luce.

* * *

_**Aviso: La primera canción está hecha por los verdaderos seiyuu de Natsu y Happy :D me pareció muy divertida y bueno es la historia del reencuentro de Lucy y Natsu en Fairy Tail, también bastante emotiva la parte de Happy QQ realmente espero que les haya gustado y como estoy de vacaciones supongo que tendrán capítulos más seguidos.**_

_**Agradezco su paciencia y perseverancia con este fic, los adoro y cada comentario con su apoyo**_** es un momento en el que me digo que escribir vale la pena :,) muy emotivo jajajajjaa pero es verdad.**

**Lulu-sama: Veo que ya eres una lectora frecuente, me alegro :3 yo también extrañaba escribir, estuve toda esta última semana sin poder tocar mi computadora u_u jajaja pero valió la pena. Espero que te haya gustado y que tu espera a la Ova haya valido la pena xD. Ohhh que genial, una pijamada, yo no tengo una desde que con mi mejor amiga fuimos al cumpleaños de un amigo, nos quedamos hasta las 3am hablando :P**

**aria-chan 37: Jajajaja eres la primera que apoya el capítulo anterior, todos me dicen "pobre Natsu :( " chócale amiga xD.**

**sofit: Soy toda una trolleadora, yo no sé, yo no sé todo pasará en el próximo capítulo 1313 ajjajajajaja Loke es un capullo QQ espero que te haya gustado la OVA ya pronto vendrá de the real cap y el show estará de locos asique paciencia ;))) ajajjajaja gracias sofi por tu comentario 33333**

**Ana: Anitaaa! Auch :c siento decepcionarte u_u espero que te haya sacado una sonrisa cuando actualizaste la página y viste el nuevo capítulo, más bien OVA, ¿Te gustó Beat it? como que me dio un ataque Jackson y escuché todas sus canciones, hasta que llegué a Beat It y en las recomendaciones me apareció el cover de alex goot y fue como "¡BEAT IT PA' LA BANDA EN EL FIC" Y eso :3 ajjajajajajjaja espero tu comentario sobre este especial.**

**claudia: Clauditaaa! perdón :ccc es que soy una aprendiz del troll mashima, no te preocupes te juro que mis amigas me golpearán por ti jajajaja. Saludos :DDD**

**superpepe: Mi ser maligno MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ MUAJAJJAJAJAJA Okno. ¿sabes lo que quiero hacer con Natsu y Lucy? creeme que tal vez sabes lo que va a pasar el próximo capítulo, pero después... oh después será un caos :3 Saludos pepe pepón jajajajka.**

**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo chicos, nuevamente gracias por el apoyo y rezad para que la inspiración me acompañe al menos hasta que termine el fic. xD**

**Se despide Toriiii**

**1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**


	13. El gran show

**_Buenos días, buenas tardes xD como dije ya estoy de vacaciones asique pueden estarse acostumbrando a capítulos más seguidos. Sé que se ve laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarfuísimoooo, pero tiene como 9 canciones incorporadas asique la extensión se debe a ello._**

**_Datos:_**

**_\- Los personajes perteneces a Hiro Mashima._**

**_\- 9556 Palabras :S_**

**_\- IMPORTANTEE! Agradecimiento a "NanaMdenag" por ayudarme con las letras de este capítulo, de no ser por ti habría actualizado en abril del próximo año xD y con un cáncer cerebral incluido :P Contaré con tu ayuda próximamente, gracias Nana._**

**_\- Disfrutad pequeños lectores._**

* * *

**El gran show.**

_Las luces de afuera se apagaron y las del escenario se encendieron, iba a comenzar. Ahora era nuestro momento de brillar, nadie nos detendría… incluso si se cortara la luz yo seguiría cantando._

_\- A darlo todo chicos – Nos animó Lira._

_Las cortinas se abrieron y un reflector se proyectó sobre mí, otro sobre Gray y un tercero sobre Jerall._

_La música se expandía por el auditorio, el show había comenzado._

_[Bang Bang – Max, Sam Tsui &amp; Kurt Scheneider Cover]_

Ahora que lo pienso aparte de cantar voy a actuar, saqué a la luz mi personalidad galante y di un paso al frente por ser el primero en cantar.

_[Natsu]_

_She got a body like an hourglass_

_And I can give it to her all the time_

_(Ohh)_

_She got a booty like a Cadillac,_

_Oh I can send her into overdrive_

Apenas abrí la boca el público había comenzado a gritar con emoción. Me dediqué a bailar moviendo mis caderas y pelvis, mientras que atendía a mis bíceps con lo que las chicas chillaron.

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_You've been waiting for that,(Ohh)_

_Step on up, swing your bat_

_[Natsu]_

_See anybody could be bad to you,_

_You need a good boy to blow your mind, yeah_

Al momento del coro como habíamos previsto comenzamos la coreografía, veamos si recuerdo: Nos pusimos en fila, una brazo al frente y apuntar al público con el índice

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Bang bang into the room_

_[Natsu]_

_I know you want it_

Ahora con el otro brazo.

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Bang bang all over you _

_[Gray]_

_I'll let you have it_

Ahora en fila dando el perfil al público y avanzar de lado mientras chasqueamos los dedos. Sonreí divertido, esto era muy gracioso.

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart _

Ahora nos separamos y corríamos a cada extremo del escenario, me tocó el derecho, las chicas se levantaron del asiento para tocarme, creo. Seguí con el baile ahí.

_[Natsu]_

_I know you want it_

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Back, back seat of my car _

_[Gray]_

_I'll let you have it_

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Era el turno de cantar de Gray, tenía que fingir el desagrado de escuchar su voz por los grandes altavoces. Giré sobre mi sitió, de reojo vi a los demás mirando desde atrás del escenario, Lucy estaba ahí. Giré de nuevo, me estaba mirando a mí.

_[Gray]_

_He might've let you hold her hand in school,_

_But I'mma show you how to graduate (Ohh)_

_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk,_

_Just come and show me what your momma gave (Oh)_

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Your love gotta be baby (shh), love but don't say a thing_

_[Gray]_

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad boy to blow your mind_

Me deslicé por el pasillo del escenario para volver al medio, se sintió muy rockero, o eso diría Gajeel. Continuamos cantando con pequeños bailes que llamaban la atención del público.

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Bang bang into the room _

_[Gray]_

_I know you want it_

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Bang bang all over you _

_[Natsu]_

_I'll let you have it_

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart_

_[Gray]_

_I know you want it_

Me empezaba a dar calor, me subí la camisa para secar el sudor de la frente, las chicas chillaron por enésima vez, pero era más fuerte de lo normal. Gray pareció captarlo porque se sacó su camisa azul haciendo que todas estuvieran prácticamente babeando.

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Back, back seat of my car_

_[Natsu]_

_I'll let you have it_

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Esta es mi parte favorita, dejamos a Jerall al medio y con Gray lo señalábamos con nuestros brazos en una alabanza, en plan "¡Mírenlo, él es genial!"

_[Jerall]_

_It's Myx Moscato_

_It's frizz in a bottle_

_It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh_

_Swimming in the grotto_

_We winning in the lotto_

_We dipping in the pot of blue foam_

_It's a (insert lyric) party_

_If they test me they sorry_

_Riders look like a Harley_

_Then pull off in this Ferrari_

_If he hanging we banging_

_Phone ranging, he slanging_

_It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing_

Nos agachamos y comenzamos a mirarnos mientras susurrábamos la canción y avanzábamos.

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_B to the A to the N to the G to the uh_

_B to the A to the N to the G to the hey_

Gray se levantó de golpe mientras cantaba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

_[Gray]_

_See anybody could be good to you,_

Nosotros le seguimos para seguir cantando.

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_You need a bad boy to blow your mind (your mind)_

_Bang bang into the room_

_[Natsu]_

_I know you want it_

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Bang bang all over you_

_[Gray]_

_I'll let you have it_

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Nuestro canto y nuestra voz era un éxito, seguro que Lira-sensei luego nos da algún premio por participación. Seguíamos bailando alguien tiró tres puffs en el cual nos tiramos y seguimos bailando, sentados.

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Bang bang there goes your heart _

_[Natsu]_

_I know you want it_

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Back, back seat of my car _

_[Gray]_

_I'll let you have it_

Comencé a jugar, esos pffs eran muy cómodos, lo tome por la parte inferior y sentado con puff incluido comencé a saltar por el escenario. Hubo muchas risas y los chicos me siguieron el ejemplo.

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

_Bang bang into the room_

_[Natsu]_

_I know you want it_

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Bang bang all over you_

_[Gray]_

_I'll let you have it_

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Luego nos cansamos y nos levantamos, para terminar con la última parte de la canción, nos acercamos a la orilla del escenario y nos agachamos para cantar más íntimamente, les gustaron porque hubo un silencio en el público. Con Jerall y Gray cantábamos mientras sonreíamos divertidos_._

_Bang bang there goes your heart _

_[Natsu]_

_I know you want it_

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Back, back seat of my car _

_[Gray]_

_I'll let you have it_

_[Jerall, Natsu y Gray]_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Apenas la música terminó y nosotros nos callamos el público se levanto y aplaudió con fuerzas, nosotros nos fuimos atrás del escenario. Vi a Levy con Loke correr hacia el escenario apenas las luces se apagaron, volvieron con los pufs y cuando las luces se volvieron a encender salió Lira-sensei con un manojo de hojas.

\- Buenas tarde jóvenes, damas, caballeros. Nos reunimos hoy, martes, en esta casa del arte para presenciar el espectáculo que hemos organizado junto a estos alumnos que cursan su último año en el instituto Fairy Tail. Su talento y perseverancia resaltan entre sus virtudes, no solo a los que están acá directamente cantando o tocando algún instrumento, también al comité de escenografía que ahora mismo están preparando el siguiente número. Esperamos su respeto y su disposición para que este sea un buen recuerdo para todos.

\- Sin molestarles más, los invito a disfrutar de este arte que tanto apasiona. –Lira salió del escenario. Mientras ella hablaba, Levy con Loke y otras dos personas habían estado corriendo de un lado a otro poniendo dos micrófonos entre cuatro sillas que estaban mirándose entre ellas.

La luz bajo y Gray, Juvia, Laxus y Mirajane salieron al escenario, cada uno se ubicó en una silla sonriendo.

_[Epic Patty Cake Song (I'll Think Of You)- Kurt Scheneider and friends cover]_

\- 1, 2, 3…- Murmuró alguien, las luces se encendieron y ellos comenzaron a… ¿Jugar a las palmas?

Así era, Juvia golpeaba sus palmas al ritmo con Gray y al paralelo de Laxus que palmeaba con Mirajane.

_[Juvia]_

_I'll think of you as I go_

_[Juvia y Gray]_

_So when I leave you're not alone_

_and no matter where we are_

_we'll never be that far_

_[Juvia]_

'_Cause I'll think of you as I go_

Juvia tenía un brillo en la Mirada cada vez que miraba a Gray cantar con ella, el Fullbuster es un capullo con suerte ¿Los ojos de Lucy brillarán cada vez que me ve? ¿Los míos brillaran cada vez que la veo?

_[Mirajane]_

_I'll think of you (I'll think of you) as I dream (as I dream)_

_So when it's dark (So when it's dark) you'll be with me (you'll be with me)_

_(ohh)And no matter where we are_

_We can look up to the stars_

_[Mirajane, Laxus, Juvia y Gray]_

_And I'll think of you as I dream_

También era evidente como Mirajane le regalaba su sonrisa más radiante únicamente a Laxus, yo lo hago con Luce, ella siempre me sonríe de vuelta y no creo que exista algo más lindo que su sonrisa.

_[Gray]_

_Oh, it's a long and winding road (long and winding road)_

_But you don't have to walk alone (have to walk alone)_

_[Gray y Juvia]_

_(Ohh)As no matter where we are_

_I'll keep you in my heart_

_I'll think of you as I go_

"_Te quedarás en mi corazón, pensare en ti mientras me voy" _Es linda, también triste… ¿Qué pasaría si nos tuviésemos que separar? No me refiero a Luce, sino a todos, es nuestro último año en el instituto, no tengo idea que me deparará el futuro, pero no quiero separarme de ellos.

_[Laxus]_

_I'll thing of you (I'll thing of you) when I'm down (When I'm down)_

_When my heart (When my heart) is on the ground (Is on the ground)_

_And I'll never lose my way (Never lose my way)_

_Even when the skies are grey_

_[Laxus, Mirajane, gray y Juvia]_

'_cause I'll think of you when I'm down_

Ellos siempre me han ayudado cuando he estado mal, no siempre con ayuda física, táctil, pero siempre están ahí y me dan fuerzas para seguir luchando… ni quiero pensar en donde estaría si el abuelo no me hubiera ofrecido ayudarme aquella vez.

_[Gray y Mirajane]_

_Oh, it's a long and winding road (long and winding road) _

_But you don't have to walk alone (have to walk alone)_

_[Gray, Mirajane, Juvia y Laxus]_

_As no matter where we are_

_I'll keep you in my heart_

_[Mirajane]_

_(Hmm)I'll think of you as I go_

A callaron sus voces, solamente el sonido de las palmas chocarse entre sí, ellos solos, con el de al frente, con el del lado, con el de diagonal, siempre sonriendo. Luego se mezclaron chasquidos a la melodía. Todos estábamos expectante, yo había contenido la respiración nervioso para que no se equivocasen o se descoordinaran, pero no, había salido perfecto.

_[Gray y Mirajane]_

_Oh, it's a long and winding road (Long and winding road)_

_But you don't have to walk alone (Have to walk alone)_

_[Gray, Mirajane, Juvia y Laxus]_

_As no matter where we are_

_I'll keep you in my heart_

_[Gray]_

_I'll think of you_

_[Laxus]_

_Yes I will think of you_

_[Mirajane y Juvia]_

_Oh I'll think… (Think) of you… __(You)_

_[Mirajane, Juvia, Gray, Laxus]_

_As I go_

Aplaudimos todos a su presentación, fue muy emotiva en mi caso, me hizo pensar por primera vez en el futuro. Sería un adulto, pero aún me siento como un niño, soy impulsivo y simple, el mundo no se adecúa a mí.

La luz se apagó y los de escenografía entraron nuevamente en acción, ahora acarreaban un piano, micrófonos y una batería. Se proyectaron estrellas en el fondo y se colgó una luna, todos avanzamos aún a oscuras, me senté en el piano. Vi a Gray con una guitarra acústica y a Jerall con la eléctrica, Gajeel estaba atrás con su batería.

_[22 – Alex Goot &amp; friends cover]_

La guitarra comenzó a sonar en conjunto a la batería que marcaba, una luz se intensifico sobre mí y empecé a cantar.

_[Natsu]_

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

_And make fun of our ex´s_

_oh oh oh oh_

_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_

_To fall in love with strangers _

_oh oh oh oh_

Vi en medio de la oscuridad a Lucy, tenía en la mano un micrófono suelto y se acercaba tranquilamente a mí, inconscientemente sonreí. Sus short con mallas resaltaban sus caderas y una polera roja sin mangas, con letras grandes que decían "MUSIC IS LOVE". Su pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta mal hecha ¡JODER! Me la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

_Yeah! We´re happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time_

_It´s miserable and magical, oh yea_

_Tonight´s the night when we forget about the deadlines,_

_It´s time_

_oh oh_

_I don´t know about you but I´m feeling in 22_

_Everything will be alright if you´ll keep me next to you_

Ella se sentó a mi lado en el piano y comenzó a cantar, como necesitaba escuchar su voz nuevamente, me sentí mareado, como drogado, ella sonrió y yo lo hice también, luego comenzamos a bailar aún sentados, nos mirábamos todo el tiempo, era como si solo estuviéramos los dos atrapados en una burbuja, cuando terminó nuestra parte ella se levantó y simplemente se fue perdiéndose en la oscuridad_._

_(Lucy)_

_But you don´t know about me_

_But I bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we´re…_

_(Natsu &amp; Lucy)_

_22 _

_oh oh_

_Yeah, 22 _

_oh oh_

Era el turno de Gray, quien estaba a la otra punta del escenario, un reflector se iluminó sobre él y comenzó a cantar. Ahora Luce se dirigía hacia allá, sé que era parte del show, pero me ponía mal pensar que ella podría sentirse tan bien cantando con Gray como yo me sentí cantando con ella. Golpeé el piano con más fuerza, pero me obligué a calmarme, a Lucy aún le gusto y a Gray le gusta Juvia, es obvio ¿no? Al menos tengo algo a que aferrarme.

_(Gray)_

_It seems like one of those nights this place is too crowded_

_Too many cool kids, woah oh_

_It seems like one of those nights we ditch the whole scene_

_And end up dreaming instead of sleeping_

_Yeah! We´re happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way_

_It´s miserable and magical, oh yea_

_Tonight´s the night when we forget about the heartbreaks_

_It´s time_

_oh oh_

_Lucy llegó a donde Gray y con un golpe en la cadera lo movió de su lugar para quitarle el micrófono, miré la cubierta de mi piano y sonreí, aquí estaba el micrófono de ella, tendría que volver después a buscarlo. Cantaron divertidos, no se veía un aire amoroso entre los dos, más bien era algo amistoso asique me tranquilicé._

_(Lucy)_

_I don´t know about you but I´m feeling in 22_

_Everything will be alright if you´ll keep me next to you_

_(Gray)_

_But you don´t know about me_

_But I bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we´re…_

_(Lucy y Gray)_

_22 _

_oh oh_

_22 _

_oh oh_

Un reflector se iluminó sobre Jerall y otro sobre Lucy que vino a paso rápido hacía mí, realmente hacía el micrófono, pero aún tengo el poder de manipular mi consciencia y soy feliz así. Jerall parecía de los 80 con esa casaca y esos botines altos, varias chicas gritaron al verlo cantar, espero que Erza no sea lo suficientemente celosa para noquear a alguien.

_(Todos y Jerall)_

_(It feels like one of those nights) we´re kings of the city_

_(It feels like one of those nights) we won´t be sleeping_

_(It feels like one of those nights) you look like bad news_

_I gotta have you, I gotta have you_

Lo siguiente fue algo muy especial que voy a mantener en mi memoria, durante la melodía nos miramos entre todos esperando el momento a cantar, luego sonreímos y nos dimos apoyo con la mirada, por último miramos al público y volvimos a cantar.

_(Natsu)_

_I don´t know about you but I´m feeling in 22_

_Everything will be alright if you´ll keep me next to you_

_(Gray)_

_But you don´t know about me_

_But I bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we´re…_

El ambiente era de fiesta, el público cantaba con nosotros, mientras que nosotros jugábamos en el escenario y entonces me di cuenta de algo, el escenario es mi lugar, sólo eso.

_(Todos)_

_22 (oh oh)_

_22 (oh oh)_

_It feels like one of those nights_

_It feels like one of those nights_

_It feels like one of those nights (we´re kings of the city)_

_It feels like one of those nights (we won´t be sleepin)_

_It feels like one of those nights (you look like bad news)_

_I gotta have you, I gotta have you_

El público aplaudió de nuevo con fuerza, los chicos salieron haciendo señas, rápidamente la iluminación se apagó y los chicos a la velocidad de la luz cambiaron la escenografía de noche por una de jungla, la luz general se encendió. Gray y yo nos habíamos mantenido en nuestros lugares, este era nuestro maldito número, espero terminarlo sin joderla.

_[Roar – Alex Goot &amp; Sam Tsui Cover]_

Él comenzó con la guitarra y yo con el piano, me miraba serio, todo el ambiente del número anterior se había ido en estos 15 segundos de intervalo. Lo miré sobrado, sacando mi lado egocéntrico y comencé a jugar con mi voz, pareció notarlo porque puso los ojos en blanco.

_[Natsu]_

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agree politely_

Se me unió en la canción, con calma y con una sonrisa torcida, con la guitarra se acercó a mí y guiñó el ojo, no era ese guiño galante que se usa para coquetear era un guiño de "Mírame y aprende" gruñí, esto era guerra.

_[Natsu y Gray]  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point_

_[Gray]  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_[Natsu y Gray]_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_[Gray]  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_[Natsu y Gray]  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up_

Le hice seña a Jerall para que se acercara, así hizo y tomó mi lugar en el piano, con armonía para no hacer faltar a ninguna nota_, _solo entonces me acerque a Gray y comencé a cantar jugando con las palmeras que pusieron de escenografía, estaba jugando al explorador y Gray estaba parado como idiota.

_[Natsu]  
Get ready, 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now._

_I got the eye of the…_

_[Natsu y Gray]_

_tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire_

_[Gray]  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar_

Gray pareció darse cuenta porque se comenzó a moverse, no podía hacer mucho con la guitarra en mano y yo tomé ventaja de eso, me acerqué al bordedel escenario haciendo de explorador con mi mano como visera mirando a todos lados, las chicas estaban sacando gritos, supongo que eso significa que yo estaba ganando.

_[Natsu y gray]  
Louder, louder than a lion_

_[Natsu]  
'Cause I am a champion_

_[Natsu y Gray]  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Gray se fue al lado contrario de donde estaba yo y se agacho a la altura del público, entonces hizo un canto más íntimo con ellos, sobre todo con las chicas que suspiraban de alegría, repugnante, espero que Juvia esté viendo esto. Por mi parte volví al centro mientras que Gray también se devolvía, Erza salió con una guitarra, Gray entendió y dejó la suya en el suelo.

_[Gray]  
You're gonna hear me roar._

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee, I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero_

_[Natsu]_

_You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust_

_[Natsu y Gray]  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound_

_[Natsu]  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down (held me down), but I got up (I got up)  
Get ready, 'cause I've had enough (had enough)  
I see it all, I see it now_

Nos encontramos en el medio, como si nos leyésemos las mentes nos colocamos en posición defensiva y de ataque, lanzó su primer golpe, lo esquivé, no así tanto su patada que le siguió. Le devolví gustoso el golpe, un chillido de Lira-sensei nos devolvió al mundo y seguimos "peleando"

_[Gray]_

_I got the eye of the…_

_[Natsu y Gray]_

_tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire_

_[Natsu]  
'Cause I am a champion_

_[Natsu y Gray]  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion_

_[Gray]  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar_

Era mucho rato que llevábamos simulando pelear, aparte era aburrido, me abalancé sobre él y lo dejé en el suelo, con una rama de escenografía fingí que fuera el chuchillo. Sonreí ante mi victoria, le alardearía todo el tiempo que le había vencido ante un público.

_[Natsu y Gray]  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
(You'll hear me roar)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar_

No preví que Erza se acercara por atrás, me quitara la rama y me empujara para caer al otro lado del escenario. Me había golpeado muy fuerte en la espalda como para levantarme, así continuamos cantando hasta el final, en el suelo. Definitivamente Lira-sensei me ahorcara apenas salga, o después del que show termine. El público se rió y alabo la valentía de Erza, ella me había dejado en vergüenza ante el público, es un monstruo.

_[Natsu]_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_[Natsu y Gray]_

_I got the eye of the tiger_

_[Natsu]_

_a fighter  
Dancing through the fire (dancing through the fire)  
'Cause I am a champion_

_[Natsu y Gray]  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar_

Me levante a duras penas del escenario, Gray iba paralelo a mí, nos miramos un segundo, al siguiente segundo miramos con odio a Erza y luego nos abrazamos por los hombros bajo los aplausos de la gente.

…

Erza me abrazó antes de salir al escenario, era su turno, le di ánimos lo mejor que pude, ahora venían las parejas, Erza y Jerall, Juvia y Gray después, luego un número y finalmente yo con Natsu. Mentiría si dijera que no me muero de nervios por como será nuestro show, se supone que estoy molesta, pero tenerlo lejos me duele más de que… se haya besado con Lisanna…

[Landslide – Nick Tangorra &amp; Bea (Beatrice) Miller]

La melodía fue tomando forma en el auditorio, Erza se mantenía en el umbral del escenario, mientras que Jerall salió y comenzó a cantar suavemente, parecía estar buscando algo, mirando a todos lados. Fue entonces cuando Erza salió a paso lento con ese vestido morado que relucía su formado cuerpo, Jerall la fue a buscar y la tomo delicadamente de la mano para llevarla al centro del escenario.

_[Jerall]_

_I took my love and I took it down _

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around _

_And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills _

_Well, the landslide brought me down _

Erza aún tomada de la mano de Jerall comenzó a cantar, su voz era sensualmente grave, no le costaba sacar la nota precisa de su boca y eso me maravillaba profundamente. En el escenario se respiraba amor, felicidad y pasión por la música. Erza se sonrojó de golpe y se colocó nerviosa, por suerte Jerall sabía cómo ayudarla, con su mano en el mentón de la Scarleth le pidió que solo lo mirara a él.

_[Erza]_

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love _

_Can the child within my heart rise above _

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides _

_Can I handle the seasons of my life _

_Uh uh... _

Jerall la tomó por la cintura y ella lo rodeo con los brazos por el cuello, comenzaron con un balls alrededor del escenario, era adicto verlos, algo tan delicado como era Jerall tratándola y algo tan inocente como era Erza con él. Cada paso lo hacían con gracia, cada movimiento y cada palabra era mágica. Dieron unos giros con elegancia, precisos. El público suspiraba ¿Y para qué mentir? Yo también.

_[Erza y Jerall]_

_Well, I've been afraid of changin' _

_Cause I've built my life around you _

_But time makes you bolder _

_Children get older _

_And I'm getting older too _

De alguna manera, de golpe o de casualidad me di cuenta de algo que había estado esquivando desde los 6 años.

_Well, I've been afraid of changin' _

_Cause I've built my life around you_

Giré mi cabeza, todos miraban a la pareja con ternura, pero yo los veía con pasión, no malentiendan, a la música, a la armonía ¡Eso es! La música es mi pasión, si hay un lugar al que pertenezco, en el que me siento completa conmigo misma es acá, en un escenario y rodeada de música.

_[Erza]_

_But time makes you bolder_

_[Erza y Jerall]_

_Children get older _

_And I'm getting older too _

_Well, I'm getting older too _

A los 6 años dije que mi sueño era ser cantante, bueno, lo sigue siendo y ahora estoy más cerca que nunca de lograrlo, es mi primer show y lo he hecho de maravilla, tal vez sea porque estaba cerca de Natsu… ¡Aún así! Es un avance.

_So… take this love and take it down _

_Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around _

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills _

_Well, the landslide brought it down _

Cantaré hasta quedarme muda, no soy una persona que se rinda fácil, seré como un pirata en busca de un tesoro. Erza y Jerall se separaron como si no quisieran hacerlo para cada uno retirarse por su lado del escenario aún mirándose y caminando de espaldas.

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills _

_[Erza]_

_Yeah…_

Todos lo aplaudieron, Erza se me acercó corriendo con el ceño fruncido y me tomó por los hombros preocupada – ¡Lucy! ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿Por qué lloras? – Intuitivamente me llevé una mano a la mejilla, estaba húmeda, sonreí.

\- Supongo que uno llora cuando encuentra su razón de ser. – Me miró confundida, un chillido nos despistó, era Juvia que se llevaba arrastrando a Gray al escenario, quien a su vez extrañamente no ponía resistencia alguna.

La escenografía era simple, estaba un farol y una proyección de lluvia, la Locksar iba con un vestido azul marino que combinaba con su cabello y un paraguas que la defendía de la "lluvia". Por otro lado estaba Gray, con un terno aunque tenía la camisa desarreglada y sin corbata, supongo que a Juvia no le molestará en absoluto.

[Jason Chen &amp; Janice Yan – Hate that i love you Cover]

Gray estaba sentado en la esquina de un lado del escenario, a medida que la canción avanzaba Juvia caminaba elegante por el escenario jugando con su paraguas, hablaba con el público, interactuando con ellos. Parecía estarle contando un problema, ponía muecas de dolor mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

_[Juvia]_

_That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah)  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for a while? __(No)_

Gray comenzó a cantar, tratando de acercarse a Juvia, quien a su vez trataba de mantenerse alejada, algo bastante irónico si hablamos de Juvia y Gray.

_[Gray]_

_But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did_

_But I hate it_

_[Juvia]_

_You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong_

Gray por fin había alcanzado a Juvia y la tomaba del brazo, la peliazul tenía un semblante de sorpresa, pero un notorio sonrojo delataba su emoción por estar bajo el tacto de Gray, hacen una hermosa pareja a mi gusto.

_[Gray]_

_But I hate it_

_You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_

Apenas Juvia comenzó el coro recordé lo que me dijo la enamorada en el camarín "_Juvia realmente ama a Gray-sama, es algo que no puede controlar, incluso odiándolo lo seguiría amando.". _Supongo que entiendo ese sentimiento, Natsu haga lo que haga sigue metido en mi cabeza.

_[Juvia]_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy (yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you, boy (oh, whoa)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (ooh)_

_[Gray]_

_You completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh_

A Gray le ha tocado duro en esta vida, desde que lo conocí era frío al amor, pero era preocupado por la gente que lo rodeaba. Algo tiene Juvia que hizo que derritiera su hielo, ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, pero para mejor.

_[Juvia]_

_Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right, that_

¿Será cierto? ¿Gray odiará a Juvia cuando en realidad la ama?, eso explicaría porque era especialmente frío con ella cuando recién la conocimos. Tal vez… no se quería enamorar, tal vez tenía miedo de sufrir.

_[Gray]_

_And I hate how much I love you, girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah)  
And I hate how much I love you, girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so_

_[Juvia]_

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak_

Cantaban tomados de la mano mientras se miraban a los ojos, me alegro por Gray, no sé si él se habrá dado cuenta, pero estoy segura de que está perdidamente enamorado de ella.

_[Gray]_

_But no one_

_[Juvia y Gray]_

_in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me_

_Yeah_

\- Juvia, te amo. – Dijo el Fullbuster en medio de la canción, el público reaccionó normal con un ataque de ternura. Pero los que los conocíamos, conocíamos el carácter jodido de Gray y lo enamorada que estaba Juvia, nos ahogamos en un grito de sorpresa. Muchos celebraban, sobre todo las chicas que apoyaban a la pareja, por el otro lado estaba Lira-sensei en un trance de depresión.

_[Gray]_

_Ooh_

_[Juvia y Gray]_

_As how much I love you (as how much I need you)  
As how much as I need you (ooh)  
As how much I love you (oh)  
As how much as I need you_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_[Juvia]  
And I hate how much I love you, boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much)_

_[Gray]  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
_

Volví a ver al escenario, seguían cantando casi normal, de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que Gray estaba rojo, no con sonrojo, ROJO, como tomate y Juvia, ella lloraba silenciosamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_[Juvia y Gray]_

_But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go, no)  
And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you so  
so_

La música había terminado, pero por el micrófono se escuchaban los sollozos de Juvia. Le pedí a un señor, creo que se llama Bob, que apagara su micrófono, también Lira pidió que bajaran la luz por un minuto.

Nosotros podíamos seguir viendo y escuchando lo que ocurría ahí en el escenario porque estábamos más cerca, pero hasta ahora solo podíamos ver a Gray estrechando a Juvia en sus brazos intentando consolarla.

\- Juvia es muy feliz… - Murmullo casi audible. – Porque Juvia también ama a Gray-sama.

Jadeé, esto era una escena que definitivamente iba a poner en mi novela (aunque la hubiera dejado pausada desde hace un mes). Sentí un peso sobre mis hombros, quien quiera que fuese no me dejaba mirarlo, ya que con su fuerza hacía que solo pudiera mirar la escena Gruvia.

Su aliento pego todo en mi oído, me asuste y quise golpearle, pero mis instintos me decían que me quedara quieta. – Lo has hecho genial Luce - Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar el susurro de Natsu, era anormal la manera de cómo lo extrañaba.

\- Gra..gracias – Balbuceé – Tú también.

\- No puedo esperar al momento de cantar contigo – Susurró de nuevo antes de irse, me había dejado temblando y ni sé porqué.

Levanté la vista hacia el escenario una vez más y casi me atraganto, me lleve ambas manos a la boca para no soltar un grito de alegría: Se estaban besando, algo tierno, algo tímido.

Finalmente los demás salimos y nos colocamos en fila uno al lado del otro, yo quedé entre Natsu y Gray, ayuda bastante cantar cerca de tus amigos, me hace sentir en confianza.

Me relajé moviendo mis manos, mi cabeza y mis piernas. Natsu me miró divertido y me guiñó el ojo, le sonreí olvidándome de mi enojo. Aún mirándome movió sus labios diciendo: - 1, 2, 3… -

_[One molre night – Alex Goot &amp; 7 friends cover]_

_[Natsu y Lucy]__  
oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Apenas habíamos abierto la boca dos reflectores se iluminaron, uno sobre cada uno. Había escuchado de Lira que la iluminación iba a ser así, algo ingenioso. A pesar de que estábamos cantando varias personas, por alguna razón yo sólo miraba a Natsu, como que me refugiaba en sus ojos jade.

_[Natsu]  
__You and I go on at each other like we're going to war__  
__you and I go rough_

_[Natsu y Erza]_

_we keep throwing things and slamming the door_

_[Lucy]  
__You and I get so damn dysfunctional; we start keeping score__  
__you and I get sick_

_[Lucy, Erza y Natsu]_

_Yeah I know that we can't do this no more_

Así mismo cuando Gray cantaba sólo se dirigía a Juvia que estaba sumergida aún en la oscuridad del escenario. Me permití mirarlos a todos, eran geniales… los iba a extrañar después de salir del instituto.

_[Gray]  
__But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you__  
__Baby, I stopped using my head, using my head.__  
__Let it all go _

_[Loke y Erza]_

_You're stuck on my body,__  
__on my body like a tattoo_

_[Loke, Erza y Lucy]_

_And now I'm feeling stupid,__  
__feeling stupid coming back to you_

La voz de Natsu causaba un efecto extraño en mí, era áspera y me hipnotizaba, cada vez que cantaba perdía cualquier concentración y no despegaba mi vista de él. Me sorprendió mirándolo, alargo su brazo para tomarme de la mano, acepté gustosa sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

_[Natsu]  
__So I cross my heart and i hope to die_

_[Natsu, Erza y Lucy]__  
__that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_[Gray y Lucy]__  
__and I know I said it a million times_

_[Loke, Lucy y Erza]__  
__but I'll only stay with you one more night__  
_

Decidí concentrarme en el show, cada vez que el reflector me iluminaba sacaba mi personalidad a la luz jugando con mi pelo o con el micrófono, aunque claro, no solté la mano de Natsu. Sabía que era él ahora quien se había quedado perdido en mí, me hacía sentir bien, confiada en mi desempeño,

_[Erza]  
__Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you yeah_

_[Natsu]__  
__Try to tell you stop_

_[Natsu y Erza]_

_but your lipstick's got me so out of breath_

_[Lucy]__  
__I'll be waking up in the morning probably be hating myself_

_[Lucy y Gray]__  
__I'll be waking up_

_[Lucy, Gray y Loke]_

_Feeling satisfied, but guilty as held__  
_

Miré a Gray, cantaba genial, se sentía natural verlo parado cantando en un escenario, casi tan natural como cuando hace esculturas de hielo y eso es mucho decir. Sonreía al cantar, le caía bien al público, sería uno de los que más extrañaría.

_[Gray]  
__But baby there you go again, there you go again,__  
__making me love you and _

_I stopped using my head,__using my head._

_Let it all go_

_[Loke y Erza]_

_Now you're stuck on my body,__  
__on my body like a tattoo_

_[Loke, Erza y Lucy]_

_And now I'm feeling stupid,__  
__feeling stupid running back to you_

Me dieron ganas de llorar, vernos a todos, cantando juntos, divirtiéndonos, sólo nos quedaban 2 meses y luego sería un misterio. Como aún tenía tomada la mano de Natsu se la apreté un poco, me miró enseguida, le hice seña de que tomara la mano de Erza que estaba a su otro lado, por mi lado tomé la mano de Gray que captó de inmediato el mensaje para terminar la cadena con Juvia.

_[Natsu]  
__So I cross my heart and i hope to die_

_[Natsu, Lucy y Erza]__  
__that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_[Lucy y Gray]__  
__and I know I said it a million times_

_[Loke, Lucy y Erza]__  
__but I'll only stay with you one more night_

_[Gray y Lucy]_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_

_[Natsu]  
__Yeah maybe we need one more night_

_[Loke y Lucy]_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_[Erza y Lucy]  
__Yeah maybe we need one more night_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_[Gray]  
__Yeah maybe we need one more night_

_[Gray, Loke, Lucy y Erza]_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Yeah maybe we need one more night__  
_

Todo se apagó y con un solo reflectorsobre Juvia, ella comenzó a cantar con su dulce voz, todo se calló mientras ella cantaba. Sobre todo Gray que parecía estar babeando en medio de la nada. Seguido de ella se encendió el reflector sobre Jerall sorprendiéndonos a todos con el potencial de su voz, ese chico era multifacético.

_[Juvia]  
__baby there you go again, there you go again,__  
__making me love you and i stopped using my head,__  
__using my head. Let it all go_

_[Jerall]_

_now you're stuck on my body,__  
__on my body like a tattoo Yeah yeah Yeahh_

Llegamos al climax de la canción, sentía un calorcito en mi corazón, éramos uno. Vi entre el público a una niña de 6 años con el pelo castaño, tenía un brillo en su mirada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me dio mucha ternura; tal vez… tan solo tal vez este show inspire a alguien a seguir el camino de la música.

_[Natsu, Gray, Loke, Lucy y Erza]_

_So I cross my heart and i hope to die__  
__that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_[Gray y Lucy]__  
__and I know I said it a million times_

_[Loke, Lucy y Erza]__  
__but I'll only stay with you one more night__ (one more night)_

_[Natsu, Gray, Loke, Lucy y Erza]_

_So I cross my heart and i hope to die__ (one more night)__  
__that I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah baby give me one more night)_

_[Gray y Lucy]__  
__and I know I said it a million times__ (ohh)_

_[Loke, Lucy y Erza]__  
__but I'll only stay with you one more night_

Reía jadeante, las luces se encendieron y yo comencé a saltar, Natsu me abrazó y comenzó a darme vueltas alrededor del escenario. Lira-sensei nos avisó que debíamos cambiar de número, al escuchar eso inmediatamente quedé paralizada, tocaba mi número con Natsu.

Comencé a temblar de pánico ¿Por qué? Ya había cantado con él en el ensayo y había salido bien. Me obligué a hacer ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarme. Un abrazo me pillo desprevenida, abrí los ojos para ver a Levy-chan que me sonreía con ternura.

\- Lu-chan quiero decirte algo luego del show, encuéntrame en el sótano. – Asentí a lo que me pedía – Ahora ve y déjalos con la boca abierta.

Esas palabras habían sido suficientes como para que dejara de temblar y que viera al siguiente número como un penúltimo desafío hoy. Me giré a ver el escenario, habían murmullos afuera formados por la gente. Al lado contrario del escenario estaba Natsu, me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaba, como tenía de costumbre le devolví la sonrisa aunque un poco tímida.

En la mitad del escenario había una especie de puente de piedra, habían brillitos de luces en el aire con un estilo morado. Antes de que la música comenzara a sonar me dirigí al centro del escenario, me arreglé el micrófono de la oreja y justo en ese momento el piano comenzó a sonar.

[Find You – Against the Current ft Alex Goot Cover]

Natsu salió al escenario, yo tenía mi mirada gacha, pero de reojo percibía que comenzaba a girar a mi alrededor mientras cantaba, sentí escalofríos recorrer mi espalda a medida que se acercaba entre cada circunferencia.

_[Natsu]__  
__Silent love is calling faith__  
__To shatter me through your hallways__  
__Into echoes you can feel__  
__And rehearse the way you heal._

Lo mire y él me sonrió, sentí mis mejillas arder intensamente. Se acercó y yo me alejé hacía el puente subiéndome por uno de los lados. Él vino tras mí colocándose bajo la curvatura, le ofrecí mi mano que rápidamente besó con delicadeza. Me senté en el borde del puente y sabiendo que él me iba a tomar me tiré, me tomó como princesa y enseguida me hizo girar, por instinto de supervivencia me afirme de su cuello

_[Lucy]__  
__Make them dance__  
__Just like you__  
__Cause you make me move__  
__Yeah you always make me go._

_[Natsu]__  
__I'll run away with your footsteps__  
__I'll build a city that dreams for two_

_[Lucy]__  
__And if you lose yourself__  
__I will find you.__  
_

Me bajé dispuesta a irme nuevamente; si me mantenía cerca de él por mucho tiempo podría perder mis estribos. Él me alcanzó a tomar la mano, con un giró me apegó a su cuerpo, sentía sus pectorales pegados a mi espalda y su voz en mi oído, me hizo temblar y con otro giró me alejé de él.

_[Natsu]__  
__High on words we almost used__  
__We're fireworks with a wet fuse__  
__Flying planes with paper wheels__  
__To the same achilles heels._

Caminé de espaldas para poderlo mirar todo el tiempo, se había quedado en su lugar con la mano extendida. Con un gesto le dije que fuéramos bajo el puente, nos deslizamos para atrás por el piso, quedando sentados bajo la curvatura, todo el tiempo estábamos mirándonos a los ojos permaneciendo en nuestra burbuja mágica.

_[Lucy]__  
__Make them dance__  
__Just like you__  
__´cause you make me move__  
__Yeah you always make me go._

_I'll run away with your footsteps_

_[Natsu]__  
__I'll build a city that dreams for two_

_[Lucy]__  
__And if you lose yourself__  
__I will find you._

Nos pusimos de pie de un salto y corrimos por lados distintos del escenario, luego me aventé sobre él, me levantó del suelo colocando su manos en mis caderas. Y luego con un movimiento que hizo a mi cabeza dar vueltas me llevo de un lado a otro de su cadera, por consiguiente me dejó en el suelo.

Como quede frente a él, a pocos centímetros de distancia pegué mis palmas con las suyas y abrimos nuestros brazos, ambos teníamos una sonrisa en la cara mientras cantábamos, su aliento a menta y su perfume parecido al de las cenizas me dejaba perdida, drogada.

_[Natsu]__  
__Open up your skies (Turn up your night)__  
__to the speed of light (Turn up your night)__  
__Put your love in lights (Turn up your night)_

_[Lucy]__  
__I will find you…__._

_Make them dance__  
__Just like you__  
__´Cause you make me move__  
__Yeah you always make me go__  
__Yeah you always make me go._

Nos giramos en 180 grados quedando a espaldas, llevé mis manos al corazón sintiendo la letra "Te encontraré" Ya he comprobado que no importa la forma siempre, siempre termino enamorada de Natsu. Luego corrí hacía el puente y quede parada al inicio de un lado, en el lado opuesto estaba Natsu.

_[Natsu]__  
__I'll run away with your footsteps__  
__I'll build a city that dreams for two_

_[Lucy]__  
__And if you lose yourself__  
__I will find you_

Nos fuimos acercando lentamente, tímidos; parecíamos leernos las mentes en cada movimiento que hacíamos. Cuando por fin nos encontramos en el medio sorpresivamente me sostuvo entre sus brazos acercándome al suelo como en un paso de tango.

_[Natsu]  
__I'll run away with your footsteps_

_[Lucy]  
__I'll build a city that dreams for two_

_[Natsu y Lucy]__  
__And if you lose yourself__  
__I will find you_

Y me besó.

…

Sentí estragos en cada parte de mi cuerpo cuando me correspondió, como había necesitado besarla, desde aquel día que llegó algo borracha a casa y se me aventó encima. Sus labios con tacto de rosas hacían nublar mi mente. Atrevida, pero delicadamente le mordí el labio inferior, luego por falta de aire nos separamos a medida que yo la dejaba derecha.

Los espectadores vitorearon, pero es lo que son: espectadores. Ellos no sienten lo que yo al besarla después de tener que soportar durante todo este maldito día los celos, ¡Ah! Y también al capullo de Loke.

Enseguida la abracé, su delgado cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente con el mío. Sabía que era momento de salir para el número final ¡Pero joder! Quería disfrutar cada segundo de este momento.

Finalmente ella se separó del abrazó y con su mano me guío atrás del escenario donde los chicos del elenco nos recibieron con felicitaciones, aplausos, palmadas en el hombro, etc. Yo sonreía ante cada cumplido al contrario de Luce que trataba de avanzar a toda velocidad ignorando al mundo.

\- ¿¡Por qué me besaste!? – Chilló molesta. Estábamos escondido tras unos barriles de no sé qué.

\- Porque quería. – Dije simple, al parecer la hice enfurecer más.

\- ¿Sabes lo que quiero ahora? – Negué, se puso de puntillas para llegar a mi oído – Decirle a Erza que vaciaste su mochila de pasteles.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, sabía que no estaba bromeando y si no hacía algo rápido mi vida iba a correr peligro.

\- Luce… sabes lo que siento por ti, he pasado todo el puto día queriendo estrecharte en mis brazos ¡Pero anda tú a parar con el cabronazo de Loke! – Su semblante había aflojado un poco, pero yo ya me había enojado; Gruñí. – No juegues conmigo Luce.

\- En primer lugar no debiste haber intentado sacarme así de la sala, ese golpe lo tienes bien merecido, yo no soy tuya y…

\- ¡Pero yo soy tuyo! - Me llevé las manos a la cabeza para sacudir mi pelo - ¡Joder!

\- ¡CHICOS DEN LO MÁXIMO EN ESTE NÚMERO! – La voz de Lira me recordó que el show aún no terminaba, me di media vuelta para alejarme de Lucy y terminar con todo eso.

Por suerte ya estaba el órgano en el escenario, me fui a sentar en el banco que estaba al frente; unos segundos después salió Lucy por el mismo lado con un violín, accidental o a propósito se colocó cerca de mí. Intenté ignorarla mirando a los demás chicos que tomaban sus respectivos instrumentos, me frustré muchísimo al sorprenderme mirándola de reojo.

[Fairy Tail Main theme – SLOW (Busquenla por el canal de Nae Naecu)] (**N/A: Esto sera épico xD**)

Mis dedos se movieron hábiles por el órgano, unos violines y bajos me acompañaban en la música. Casi me da un infarto cuando de reojo miro como los espectadores, uno por uno, se van levantando de sus asientos en señal de respeto. Era la primera vez que tocábamos el himno del instituto en vivo con alumnos del mismo lugar, pero este era nuestro último año y la mitad de nosotros ha estado aquí desde que tiene memoria, debíamos hacer un show que quede en plasmado entre nuestros más queridos recuerdos.

No me arrepentía de nada, ni siquiera cuando le di una patada en el hocico al abuelo Makarov por traerme acá, tampoco las tres mil veces que intenté escaparme en el primer año, al final y al cabo siempre volvía. Tal vez me arrepiento un poco de la primera vez que botamos el pastel de Erza con Gray, me dio la paliza de mi vida ¡Oh! Y cuando llegó Luce, ese día fue genial, la verdad no tanto, pero lo que le siguió sí, es genial bromear con ella (o mejor dicho DE ella) y lo mucho que sufrí por andar ocultando mi amor platónico. La vez que incendiamos en laboratorio de química con Elfman, bueno estaba bien feo y con eso le hicieron una buena remodelación; La vez que Cana me emborrachó por primera vez y vomité encima del vestido de Lisanna después de bailar, esa vez también me dio la paliza de mi vida. La vez con Gray que le pateamos el culo al profesor de deportes Capricorn. Cuando hice enojar a Levy y me obligó a leer un libro de 500 páginas. Y cuando con Luce nos colamos de clases y terminamos encerrados en el salón de arte hasta las nueve de la noche.

Tantos recuerdos en tan poco tiempo ¿Se iba a acabar todo esto? El maestro Makarov había subido al podio, tenía lágrimas en el rostro que intentaba retener mordiéndose el labio, me enternecí había sido como un segundo padre. Brinque un poco al sentir algo en mi mano, una gota… me puse muy sentimental y acabé llorando. Lira había empezado a cantar el coro, todos la miramos impresionados, nunca la habíamos escuchado cantar.

Luego como si nos leyéramos la mente estábamos todos sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Y me di cuenta de que no importa lo que pasara, nuestros lazos eran muy fuertes para romperse con algo tan común como es la distancia y el tiempo, nunca los abandonaría están impregnados en mí y de alguna manera yo sé que yo también en ellos.

Todos levantamos una mano, con el dedo índice y el pulgar abierto: Un mensaje, significa que incluso si no puedo ver donde estas, incluso si estamos separados por una distancia muy grande… siempre te estaré observando.

\- Mocosos – Hablo el abuelo cuando la canción terminó – Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, sois luchadores, sois amigos, sois jóvenes que están haciendo un cambio en el mundo. Aunque siempre me anduvisteis dando problemas con el consejo estudiantil ¿Qué importa? Esa fuerza, esa perseverancia y ese amor por sus compañeros nos hace más que un instituto una familia. La familia a veces se separa durante largos años, pero es lo que son: familia. No importa si os vais a Alaska o a la punta del continente, si alguien me dice "Oye, tengo un problema ayúdame" ustedes irán sin dudarlo, esto que hay acá y que hemos podido presenciar hace unos segundos es algo especial, algo que solamente nosotros entendemos, es algo que te da un calor en el pecho y te hace sentir libre, si siguen el camino que les indique esa sensación serán felices toda su vida.

El auditorio se llenó de aplausos y los que estábamos en el escenario más el equipo de escenografía nos fuimos a abrazar al medio, luego los demás compañeros que estaban sentados en las primeras filas se nos unieron.

Cuando nos separamos hicimos una reverencia y el telón bajó dando por terminado el show. Gray me había dicho que le fuera a buscar su bolso que había dejado en el sótano, había un pequeño ascensor por donde aparecen los artistas más desarrollados cuando vienen a dar shows.

\- ¡Hey Bob! ¿Me enciendes el botón del ascensor que da al sótano? – Asintió – Gracias.

Me puse en el pequeño cuadrado de metal que poco a poco fue descendiendo y…

\- ¡Hey, cuidado! – Chilló alguien. – ¡Espera no dejes que se…! Cierre… - Pude reconocer la voz de Lucy, un pequeño rastro de su cabello rubio quedaba a la vista por el diminuto rayo de luz que se colaba por un orificio en la pared de metal.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pues genio, que nos acabas de encerrar en estos 2 metros cuadrados. – Dijo, estaba como sentada como ovillo, por la altura me vi obligado a imitarla, mis piernas tocaba inevitablemente las suyas mientras que mi cuerpo era aplastado por la otra pared.

\- Estoy incómodo – Dije removiéndome en el lugar – Ven aquí, dame espacio.

\- No lo haré.

\- No seas infantil Luce… - Le intenté regañar, ella suspiró y regañadientes se colocó entre mis piernas, con lo que pude estirar las mías. Como estábamos, el aroma que impregnaba desde su cuello me pegaba directo en el rostro, estaba empezando a embriagarme. - ¿Estás molesta?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por besarte con Lisanna y dejarla llorando? ¿Por besarme en medio del escenario? ¿Por escaparte cuando estaba hablándote? ¿O por intentar raptarme de la sala? – Dijo irónica, esta actitud me sacaba de mis casillas.

\- Por todo Lucy – Gruñí.

\- No – Dijo como si estuviera lamentándose – Lo he intentado, juro que he intentado enojarme contigo, pero no puedo, te encuentro excusas para todo y cuando te veo sonriéndome toda la furia se me va como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

\- Luce yo…

\- Déjame terminar; pero el dolor no se va, cada vez que pienso como pudo ser el beso entre tú y Lisanna algo oprime mi pecho, también cuando recuerdo esa mirada de decepción que me diste cuando te dije toda la verdad. – Suspiró y después de un pausa continuó – Mirajane y yo habíamos cantado en un show a los 6 años cuando estaba de paso en Italia, aquella vez mi padre me puso una trampa para que yo pensara que cantaba como… un cerdo chillando – Soltó una carcajada – Tuve pánico escénico desde entonces, pero yo nunca supe que era mi padre el que estaba detrás de eso con fines egoístas y retorcidos. Mirajane me abrió los ojos y me tendió una trampa para que cantara en aquel karaoke.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- …Me escondí por lo mismo, pensaba que había cantado con un cerdo chillando y me dio miedo, aparte... me fleché con el chico con el que canté. Al día siguiente todos comentaron lo genial que había sido la pareja, me sentí mejor y consideré salir de mi anonimato; pero también me enteré de que tú estabas enamorado de la chica anónima, es decir yo. Me sentí mal, había estado 2 años enamorada de ti tratando de llamar tu atención sin ponerme en ridículo, pero voy y canto, tú te enamoras ¡Y ni siquiera sabes que soy yo! Decidí no decirle a nadie hasta que te enamoraras de mí por quién soy. Pero a lo largo de los días el asunto se me escapó de las manos, la gente se fue enterando por accidente o porque debí contarles. El punto es que no fue para lastimarte…

Tenía un maldito nudo en la garganta, me sentía tan culpable de haberla tratado así, soy un completo hijo de puta.

\- Luce yo… de verdad que lo siento – La abracé como pude, como me daba la espalda colocó sus manos en mis brazos que la envolvían.

\- Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo.

\- Te amo – Dije de la nada… ¡ESPERA, ESPERA! ¿¡QUÉ?! La sentí tensarse en mis brazos, la había jodido, se va a sentir presionada y no me volverá hablar, estúpido Dragn…

\- Te amo, Natsu. – Su voz salió melodiosa para mis oídos, sentí una explosión en mi interior, quería saltar o gritar, probablemente me golpearía la cabeza... pasaron largos segundos y ninguno sabía que decir después de nuestra confesión. – Joder, estoy muy cohibida…

Me llevé una mano a la mejilla, parecía fuego en su más puro estado. Se escucharon unos ruidos afuera y el ascensor se abrió dejando ver a… casi todos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Luce había salido corriendo sin decir nada y sin mirar a nadie.

\- ¿No se pudieron arreglar? – Preguntó alguien, no sé quien porque salí corriendo detrás de mi rubia.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Epic final? Epic songs? Epic reconciliación? Los trolleé? ¡PUES LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA!**_

_**LEED ESTO:**_

_**Haré 5 preguntas aquí abajo, el primero que responda cada una por review podrá hacer alguna pregunta RESPECTO A ESTE FIC ¿Entienden? lo único que les pido es que responda UNA PREGUNTA así le dan la oportunidad a otro de ganar.**_

_**Entonces REGLAS:**_

_**\- Contestar la pregunta por review, para evitar confusiones de quien lo dijo primero.**_

_**\- Las preguntas me las hacen por inbox y por inbox se las contesto.**_

_**\- LO QUE SE DICE EN INBOX SE QUEDA EN INBOX, nada de andar soplando por ahí e.e**_

_**\- Hacerse responsable del posible spoiler, no lloren y no se enojen si digo algo que no les agrade.**_

_**Entendido eso entonces acá están las preguntas:**_

_**1.- ¿Cuánto duró el viaje a las Ruinas Chubacanes?**_

_**2.-¿Por qué Mirajane terminó cantando en el resort?**_

_**3.- ¿Por qué se realizó la fiesta del karaoke?**_

_**4.- ¿Qué problema tiene Gray con su familia?**_

_**5.- ¿Qué personaje hace Freed Justine en este fanfic?**_

_**Hay están ;) suerte y que ganen los más memoriones jajajaja**_

_**Ahora yendo a los review! No hubo muchos esta vez u_u **_

**_aria-chan: Awww, así no es como se conocieron, cuando van a la mansión de Jude sale en el sueño de Lucy como se conocieron, pero supongo que te refieres al reencuentro xD jajajjaa_**

**_Ana: -Se hace ovillo y llora desconoslada - Amiga... T-T So sweet! - Se levanta con ánimos renovados y una sonrisa - ¡qué bueno que te gustó! :D la verdad es que se me había ocurrido la idea hace tiempo, solo que no sabía como ponerla. Yo tuve la misma reacción cuando escuche Itsumo Zencaida por primera vez, en plan: WTF O.o jajajaja y luego escuché todos los demás, encuentralos por "Fairy Tail Character songs" sale hasta Gajeel! Saludo... ¡Amiga! (,:_**

_**superpepe1098: para tí te tengo una información especial, porque fuiste muy pacienciente, porque tal vez solo estás aquí esperandola, porque me lo pediste 30000 veces, porque me rompí la cabeza pensando quien podía protagonizarla y bueno: Tu canción estará mañana ;)))) Ahora yendo al capítulo anterior me alegro de que te haya gustado :333 y más que te guste como escribo, se me ha hecho un lindo pasatiempo (sobre todo porque amo Fairy Tail) y sobre tu trabalenguas eh... tres tristes tigres trigo trigaron en un trigal (?) hahahahah**_

_**Se despide Toriii**_

_**1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**_


	14. Proyectándose

_**Holaaaa! :D adivinen quien se quedó leyendo hasta la 6:30 am con un ataque estúpido de insomnio, pero el fanfic que leí lo valía (Haciendo propaganda sin permiso) jajaja se llama doña perfecta y el salvaje, es buenísimo, tenía que morderme el labio para no soltar carcajadas que despertaran a los demás habitantes del hogar.**_

_**HOY LES HE TRAÍDO UNA SORPRESA! (Aparte del capítulo) y son sus inicios, me refiero a mi inspiración para escribir esta historia que poco a poco se ha ido ganando corazones de la gente:**_

_**"**Tal como sale en el primer capítulo de esta historia yo me encontraba tirada en mi puesto en la aburrida clase de historia, no estaba poniendo atención para nada, y pues abuerrimiento + Fairy Tail = Papel y lápiz. Escribí hasta la parte en que a Luce la echan de la clase por culpa de los dos extrovertidos personajes. Entonces llegué a mi casa, nuevamente aburrida por no tener nada que hacer me releí lo que había escrito en clases, entonces recordé mi queridos cover, su descubrimiento es otra historia (pero comenzó con Counting Stars de Alex Goot y Chrissy contstanza y luego le siguió toda la cadena de los talentos con patas) en fin, historia + cover + fairy tail + pc + noche de inspiración = ¿Quién es la cantante?_

_Escribí los primeros cuatro capítulos en la pc y al mes los vi de nuevo (como no me acordaba nada de lo que había escrito lo releí) y lo consideré lo suficientemente aceptable como para continuarlo y subirlo a la página._

_A lo largo de los capítulos y las fechas he recibido apoyo que muchas veces me emocionan o me dan pequeños ataques de epilepsia o sindróme unicornio-mandarina(?) okno, pero me alegran, una vez un review me dejó durmiendo con una sonrisa en la cara. Chicos, sois vosotros los que me animan a seguir con esto, sois vosotros la fuente de mi inspiración, asique gracias, porque yo no habría llegado hasta los 82 review, a los 13 capítulos, a los 41 favoritos y los 32 seguidores sin ustedes (,: me puse sentimental._

_La inspiración viene de los lugares más inéditos, solo hay que mantener los ojos abiertos y la mente despierta.**"**_

_**Datos:**_

_**\- 8041 palabras.**_

_**\- Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima (maldito trollazo :c)**_

_**\- Quiero mandarinas -.-**_

_**\- Su autora se cree una mandarina :3**_

* * *

**PROYECTÁNDOSE.**

_Se escucharon unos ruidos afuera y el ascensor se abrió dejando ver a… casi todos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Luce había salido corriendo sin decir nada y sin mirar a nadie._

_\- ¿No se pudieron arreglar? – Preguntó alguien, no sé quien porque salí corriendo detrás de mi rubia._

…

Me fui pateando piedras a mi casa, ahora estaba saliendo con Juvia y eso me hacía tremendamente feliz, pero que la reconciliación que planeamos entre Lucy y Natsu no funcionara me había jodido el humor.

Giré a la derecha, la primera casa es la mía, es azul de dos pisos, la he mantenido con mi trabajo en la heladería y con una pensión que me da la embajada de los países del norte.

Mi mente se nublo y se creó un nudo en mi garganta, sentada en la escalera de mi casa estaba una de las personas que más me dolía ver, aquel que me recordaba el oscuro pasado en el que la soledad fue mi única compañia.

\- Gray – Dijo mirándome sería, pero algo había distinto de las veces anteriores que solo venía a escupirme mi culpas por la muerte de Ur. – Necesito… disculparme.

\- ¿No te había dicho que no volvieras acá, Ultear? – Pasé al lado de ella ignorándola – Vete con Lyon.

\- Sé que me dijiste eso, pero es muy importante. – La miré un segundo y suspiré, me hice a un lado para que pasara. – Es sobre nuestra madre.

Me tensé inevitablemente ante sus palabras, quería ser cauteloso para que no joderla y que terminara diciendo que yo la había matado… como la última vez.

\- Atraparon a los secuestradores, después de 9 años… - Suspiró, estaba intentando resistirme a llorar, pero me era casi imposible. – Dijeron que desde el principio ella había sido su objetivo, pero que tú te habías metido en medio para defenderla… Lo siento Gray – Dijo con las manos en la cara mientras lloraba

"_\- No quiero un hermano como tú, porquería, eres un asesino, por tu culpa Ur murió." "Vete de acá, por mí muérete bajo un puente." _Me senté aturdido en el sillón, necesitaba recordar como respirar con urgencia. Me levanté en dirección a la puerta, Ultear gritaba algo entre sollozos pero no escuche, la puerta se abrió antes de que yo llegara a esta.

\- Gray-sama, le traje algo para… -Vio sobre mi hombro a Ultear que parecía tan sorprendida con Juvia - comer…

_-_Será mejor que comamos afuera Juvia, no quiero estar acá. – Dije abrazándola por los hombros, sorprendentemente que ella estuviera aquí me hacía sentir un poco mejor de inmediato.

\- ¡Espera Gray! Hay que hablar de esto – Chilló Ultear. Tensé mi mandíbula, realmente quería que desapareciera ahora mismo.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Juvia alarmada - ¡¿Está tras Gray-sama?! Porque entonces déjeme decirle que Juvia…

\- No Juvia, ella es la que alguna vez fue mi hermana – Dije tratando de tranquilizarla, un profundo sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

\- Ya… ya veo – Balbuceó – Juvia Locksar, por favor cuide de mí, cuñada – se había inclinado, los dos la miramos desencajado ¿Qué problema tenía ella con leer los ambientes?

\- Juvia, vayámonos.- La tomé de los hombros y la estaba arrastrando de vuelta a la puerta cuando me miró con los mofletes inflados.

\- Pero Juvia quiere conocer a la familia de Gray-sama. – Tragué duro, ¿cómo decirle…?

\- Yo no tengo familia – Solté por fin, mirando a Ultear de reojo, Juvia pareció por fin entender.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento… pero yo no entiendo – Ultear y yo a la vez nos golpeamos la frente, iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

\- Le hice mucho daño a Gray en el pasado, estaba cegada por el odio en mi corazón. He venido a pedirle disculpas, pero creo que el ya me borró de su vida, está bien, no lo culpo.

\- ¡Gray-sama! Debería al menos hablar con ella… - Comencé a frotarme las sienes, era obvio que mi Juvia había caído redonda en las manipulaciones de la Fullbuster mayor.

…

Jadeé, no podía creer que había corrido desde el auditorio hasta la casa siguiendo a Luce, que por cierto ahora se había encerrado en el baño. Tomé un vaso de agua para recobrar la vida, Luce era jodidamente rápida.

Escuché la llave del baño abrirse, pero ella no había sacado toallas ni ropa de cambio, supuse que como buen amigo y persona lo mejor sería que yo se las pasara.

Veamos; toallas, bragas, brazier ¿Lucy usa estas cosas? Calcetines, camis… ¡Tengo una idea! Fui a mi cajón de ropa y saqué la camisa más larga que tenía, era de seda de color gris.

De más pequeño me colaba en la casa de mi rubia y me probaba sus ropas, las faldas me quedaban DI-VI-NAS, está bien no, pero era divertido saber cómo se sentían ellas con ese trapo que rodeaba sus cinturas. Y pues, desde entonces he tenido ganas de ver a Lucy con mi ropa.

Toqué la puerta dos veces, a la tercera me respondió.

\- Lucy, se te quedaron tus cosas adentro, te las traje. – El agua de la bañera había parado, probablemente ya estaba lista.

\- Está con llave, cuando yo te diga abres ¡Y NO ANTES! – Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta, con mi desarrollado oído pude escuchar las pisadas de Lucy hacía la puerta, luego el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta y por último los pasos de ella de vuelta a la bañera. – Ahora.

Abrí despacio, Luce se cubría con la cortina de la bañera. El aroma llegó a mis fosas nasales de golpe, cerré los ojos para disfrutar aún más la esencia de vainilla mezclado con el shampoo que ella solía utilizar.

\- ¡Natsu apúrate! Me estoy congelando acá. – Abrí los ojos y coloqué todas las cosas antes de salir nuevamente, me decidí por ir directo a la cama disfrutando del aroma que todavía seguía impregnado en mi memoria.

La puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salía Lucy con el cabello aún un poco húmedo, mi camisa cubría lo necesario dejando al aire sus torneadas piernas. Cuando me miró se sonrojó de golpe, se dedicó a esquivar mi mirada hasta que se metió a la cama dándome la espalda.

\- Luce… - Canturreé en su oído, nada. – Hey, Luce – Le zarandeé, nada. – Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y su estómago, se tensó de inmediato y comencé a torturarla. – No, ¡NO! ¡NA-NATSU DETENTE! – Se revolcaba mientras jadeaba, pero yo la tenía bajo mi control. – Natsu AHH… Te lo suplico, haré lo AHH lo que quieras ¡DETENTE! ¡Mi cuello no! ¡AHH!

Dejé de hacerle cosquillas, y ella finalmente logró respirar con calma. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su aroma estaba mezclado con el de mi camisa. Sin poder contenerme la besé, me correspondió de inmediato, mientras que con mis pulgares acariciaba sus mejillas ella se entretenía jugando con mi pelo.

\- ¿Por qué me ignorabas…? – Dije cuando me separé.

\- No te ignoraba. – Levanté una ceja divertido, coloqué mis manos en su estómago amenazándola de una nueva ronda de cosquillas. - ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Es solo que no sé como mirarte después de… declararme.

Le acaricié el cabello y de vez en cuando lo aspiraba para succionar su aroma, sonreí aliviado. No estaba enojada conmigo, solo estaba avergonzada.

\- Es divertido, porque yo podría gritar a los 7 vientos que te amo. – Sonrió tímida, sus ojitos brillaban. Me dediqué a observa cada rasgo suyo, sus mejillas, sus pestañas, oh… sus labios.

\- Natsu, si sigues mirándome así desapareceré. – Reímos, besé la punta de su nariz antes de girar a mí lado de la cama. – Buenas noches Natsu.

\- Hey, Luce – Le llamé después de apagar la luz de la lámpara de mesa – Mañana… hmm, después de clases… iré a ver a Naya.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Dijo mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de mí.

\- Sí, te necesitaré.

\- Entonces ahí estaré. – Besé su frente antes de cerrar finalmente los ojos.

…

Puse los ojos en blanco nuevamente después de un intento fallido en llamar la atención. De alguna manera Juvia me había convencido de venir con Ultear y ella a tomar un café y hablar. Ahora mismo estaban demasiado animadas hablando de… mí.

\- Cuando Gray era pequeño se la pasaba cayendo en la nieve, una vez…

\- Vayámonos a casa Juvia, mañana tenemos clases y es tarde.

\- … encontramos en su cama bolas de nieve. – Ignorado de nuevo, debería haber un Record Ginness para esto. Me levanté irritado de la mesa y dejé un par de Jewells para que luego ellas pagaran la cuenta.

\- ¿A dónde vas Gray?

\- A casa – Gruñí. – No quería interrumpir en vuestra amistosa conversación, al menos después asegúrate de dejar sana a Juvia en casa.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? – La miré sarcástico y ella se removió nerviosa. – Entiendo, pero aún no hemos hablado.

\- Por las maletas que dejaste en MÍ casa creo que ya decidiste quedarte. – Juvia suspiró y se levantó.

\- Gray-sama tiene razón, tendremos tiempo para hablar mañana, ahora mejor vamos a dormir. – Puse una mueca, la verdad es que ahora quería terminar lo más rápido posible este asunto.

Nos subimos al auto de Ultear, realmente era de Ur, pero ella se lo autoproclamó después de su muerte. - ¿Qué piensa Lyon al respecto? – Pregunté.

\- No sabe aún de las declaraciones, apenas me dijeron vine, además mañana tiene clases. – "Excusas" pensé. Lyon simplemente dejó de hablarme, nunca vino a insultarme ni nada, simplemente… no vino.

Juvia se ofreció para armar la pieza de Ultear, bien por mí… solo quería llegar y cerrar los ojos por un rato.

…

Me levanté de la cómoda cama, fue difícil porque Natsu me abrazaba muy fuerte, pero con sutileza me hice remplazo por la almohada. Me encontré con Happy mirando televisión en el sofá mientras comía… sushi, ¿enserio? ¿Sushi al desayuno? Negué con una sonrisa, era Happy después de todo.

Saqué la leche y el cereal, aún era temprano y podía darme el lujo de arreglarme con calma. Volví al sillón donde aún se encontraba comiendo, al notar mi presencia me sonrió como él sabe hacer.

\- Hola Lushi – Me miró de pies a cabeza - ¿Esa camisa no es de Natsu? – Unos brazos rodearon mis hombros y luego un rápido beso llegó a mi mejilla.

\- Síp, se la presté ayer, se ve mona ¿no? – Mis mejillas se calentaron de golpe, una reacción que solo Natsu lograba, le sonreí cuando se sentó a mi lado.

\- ¿¡Se arreglaron!? – Gritó Happy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Natsu pasó un brazo detrás de mí y le revolvió el cabello mientras reía.

\- Sí campeón, siento todos los problemas que causé. – Se disculpó Natsu, Happy se avalanzó sobre ambos y nos dio un fuerte abrazo.

Vimos la televisión con Happy hasta que fue la hora de ducharse, tomé mis cosas y me metí a la ducha. Hoy iría a ver a la madre de Natsu, siempre me ha tratado con amor, es una gran mujer, sin embargo por alguna razón Natsu siempre se muestra distante, le he intentado sacar la información de todas las maneras posibles, pero es inútil y con el tiempo dejé de insistir.

Me hice una trenza, me lavé los dientes y me puse el uniforme del instituto, salí del baño y de inmediato entró Natsu con Happy, concluí que se habían dado cuenta que iban tarde y se bañarían juntos.

Crema, pestañas, hice la cama y ordené la cocina. Como aún no salían me recosté un rato en la cama, sonreí con ternura al ver el dragón rojo que le habíamos regalado a Natsu y que este había dejado en su velador.

…

\- ¿No pesa? – Reía alguien, sentía mi cuerpo subir y bajar, la colonia de Natsu llegó a mi nariz y solo entonces abrí los ojos.

\- Pues sus pechos deben pesar – Dijo el pelirosa, lo golpeé avergonzada. Me había quedado dormida y al parecer Natsu me había estado llevando en caballito hasta el instituto, mejor dicho hasta el jardín de Happy.

\- ¡Oh! Llegó Happy con sus papás – Dijo una niña, creo que es la hija de Grandine y se llama Wendy. PAREN TODO ¿¡PADRES!?

\- Hola Wendy ¿¡Dónde está Charle!? Le traje un regalo – Fue corriendo Happy, siquiera nos dijo adiós, malagradecido.

\- Está adentro, Natsu-san, ¿Lucy-san se encuentra bien?

\- Sí Wendy, solo está cansada y quería dormir en mi cómoda espalda. – La niña se rió con Natsu, al final igual me uní en las risas. – Bueno, adiós.

\- Cuídate Wendy – Dije, la Marvell nos despidió con la mano antes de entrar al jardín.

Besé a Natsu en la mejilla, el rió - ¿Y eso?

\- Por no despertarme y darme un espacio en tu cómoda espalda – Me burlé.

\- ¡Oh…! Siempre habrá un espacio en mi cómoda espalda para ti, no te preocupes.

Hablamos cosas sin sentido todo el camino, la gente nos veía curiosa o con una sonrisa, yo me entretenía jugando con la piel del cuello de Natsu. A veces el me asustaba cuando comenzaba a girar conmigo encima, era genial estar con él, me hacía sentir completa y relajada.

\- Llegamos – Dijo bajándome con delicadeza. – Vamos antes de que Erza nos encuentre.

\- Pero si no vamos atrasados. – reclamé. Se giró y me desordenó el pelo, sonrió cuando le hice puchero.

-Ya deberías saber que para Erza siempre vamos atrasados – Reí y entramos al complejo educacional, tomados de la mano.

Todos, absolutamente todos se giraban a vernos, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, me gustaba más la idea de disfrutar con mis amigos pasando desapercibida por la gente que solamente tiende a andar creando chismes. Me sorprendió que no nos miraran con asco o como bichos raros, nos miraban como con admiración o felicidad, raro.

\- "Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Jerall, Mirajane, Laxus, Loke… venid a mi despacho" – Hablo el maestro Makarov por los altavoces.

Con Natsu nos dirigimos a donde nos pidieron, a paso rápido porque la oficina del Rector quedaba a la otra punta del instituto.

\- Camina rápido Luce – Se quejó Natsu.

\- ¡Hago lo que puedo! – Chillé. Rodó los ojos y me subió a su espalda como si saco de papas me tratase. - ¡Hey, BÁJAME! Me están mirando raro, Natsu ¡Bájame! – Había comenzado a patalear y dar golpes, pero el solo se reía mientras corría a gran velocidad, comencé a rezar por mi vida.

\- Llegamos – Dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe, hay estaban todos, nos miraron divertidos. Yo solo pedía que me tragara la tierra ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Espera, no, no están todos, falta Gray.

\- Bájala Natsu – Ordenó el maestro.

\- Pero tiene piernas suaves. – Dijo mientras subía y bajaba la mano por mi pantorrilla. De reojo pude ver como Erza se ponía roja hasta tal extremo de quedar desmayada en los brazos de Jerall.

\- ¡Natsu, bájame ahora mismo! – Chillé, cuando mis pies por fin tocaron el suelo le pegué un combo en el rostro.

\- Vale, me lo merecía – Río mientras se sobaba el mentón.

\- Mirajane, dile a Don. Zero que pase. – Pidió el maestro, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto y fornido, era moreno, vestía de traje y tenía varias joyas colgadas en su cuello sumadas a los brazaletes y anillos.

\- Niños – Habló Lira-sensei que estaba a un lado de Makarov. – Él es presidente de la disquera "Oración 6" se llama así porque siempre están entre los 6 puestos más importantes del ranking de ventas, él estuvo en el show de ayer y quiere venir a proponerles algo, sean cautelosos y piensen en su futuro con optimismo.

\- Gracias Lira-san – Hablo el hombre – Siempre he tenido un gran ojo para los negocios, y en ustedes veo a jóvenes con gran potencial para vender discos internacionalmente, tienen el talento y perfil de actitud que me agrada para hacer contratos ¿Qué dicen?

\- ¿No-nos está ofreciendo trabajo Zero-san? – Preguntó Juvia con la boca abierta.

\- No sólo eso, les estoy ofreciendo un futuro, fama, dinero y por supuesto, un trabajo ligado a la música. – Algo se removió en mi pecho, algo no estaba bien. Los chicos habían comenzado a murmurar lo nuevos acontecimientos, algunos con indiferencia, sorpresa, entre otros.

\- Falta Gray – Adiviné por fin, la sensación se había ido.

\- ¿Gray Fullbuster? – Preguntó Lira-sensei mirando a todos lado comprobando que efectivamente no estaba.

\- No se preocupes, mañana harán audiciones privadas en la sala de música, pueden informarlo y si está de acuerdo ir. – Habló Zero.

\- Juvia le dirá a Gray-sama. – Afirmó la peliazul.

\- Antes de irme quiero saber… ¿quiénes de ustedes están dispuestos a dejar cualquier distracción para meterse en el mundo de la música por completo?

\- Yo no –Habló para mi sorpresa Erza – Mi camino va de mano del diseño, de la moda.

\- Mis interés van por otro lado – Dijo esta vez Loke – Entraré a la FBI o la CSI de cualquier manera.

¿Debería hablar? De verdad quiero hacerlo, pararme en un escenario y cantar, bailar y hacer música, es lo que quiero.

\- Juvia está entrenando duramente para las olimpiadas de natación del próximo año y tiene las competencias de surf luego.

\- Me gusta la música – Hablo Jerall y a Zero se le iluminó la cara – Pero no va más allá de un hobbie, lo siento.

\- Lo mismo digo – Dijo Mirajane, no me lo creo, de verdad que pensé que a Mira le gustaría la idea de ser cantante.

\- Yo lo haré, yo trabajaré contigo Zero. – Todos giramos a ver a Natsu, tenía una sonrisa en la cara; cuando todos concentraron su mirada en Laxus que faltaba por responder aparte de mí Natsu me miró y con un movimiento de sus labios me dijo "Sé que tú igual quieres" asentí levemente la cabeza.

\- Seré entrenador de deportes viejo, no jodas – Dijo indiferente Laxus llevándose un regaño de su abuelo por su mala educación.

En tanto todas las miradas se posaron en mí, expectantes a lo que diría. Miré a todos lados buscando una señal que me indicara "Sí, hazlo" o "No, es incorrecto". Mi mirada llegó a la sonrisa que me dedicaba Natsu, esto era lo que necesitaba.

\- Quiero ser cantante – Dije por fin – Pero… no me meteré en la música antes de graduarme del instituto.

Zero asintió con una sonrisa y todos nos reímos, estábamos definiendo el futuro, de cualquier manera que lo mires es tenebroso.

\- Volved a clases. – Ordenó Makarov. – Excepto tú Juvia ¿Sabes por qué no vino Gray a clases?

\- … -

…

Tuve que recordarme nuevamente que debo enfrentar el pasado para no salir corriendo de aquel parque. Ultear no se animaba a hablar y estaba feliz de la vida comiéndose un helado de pistacho ignorando todo, incluyéndome en el montón.

Hasta ahora solo se había animado a disculparse con simples "lo siento por todo" o "eres un gran chico" pero nada de las declaraciones, no me creía sus disculpas asique las había aceptado superficialmente. Probablemente luego de un par de días se iría y se olvidaría de mí… de nuevo.

Me miró por un segundo, entreabrió sus labios y luego los cerró arrepentida, ya iban treinta veces anteriores que pasaba. Me revolví el pelo desesperadamente, me iba a perder de las clases de Aries-sensei y Capricorn por nada.

\- No hagas eso, pareces un mono que acaba de tomar Redbull. – Bromeó, la fulminé con la mirada, ella sabía perfectamente que me estaba desesperando, pero nuevamente me ignoró olímpicamente.

\- Eres calculadora, fría e interesada ¿Estás segura que te estás disculpando o es otra de tus manipulaciones porque necesitas algo de mí?

\- No estoy acostumbrada a disculparme, no me insultes así por favor – Solté un carcajada mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¡Es sólo que es muy terrible lo que hice! No sé como pedir disculpas a un pecado así, te di la espalda ¡A un niño de 6 años! Y ahora cada vez que te veo pienso que a pesar de todo saliste adelante y que yo solo soy una tormenta de tu pasado.

\- En eso no te equivocas – Me sinceré – Y tú tampoco me necesitas a mí ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, me miró devastada y recién supe que realmente lo sentía, sentía culpabilidad y dolor. No se estaba disculpando por mí, era su propio cargo de conciencia el que la atormentaba.

\- No necesitas que yo te perdone Ultear, perdónate a ti misma y todo habrá acabado.

\- ¿Cómo me disculpo conmigo misma? Estoy viendo el monstruo que soy – Se señaló a sí misma desesperada mientras que sus lágrimas se hacían cada vez más abundantes.

\- Pues, pasar tiempo de caridad no es la mejor idea – Bromeé.

\- Entiendo, desapareceré de tu vida, pero antes hagamos un último recuerdo junto y me volveré con una sonrisa a California. – Suspiré, un último esfuerzo y podré cerrar por fin el candado de mi pasado.

\- ¿Qué planeas? – Sonrió.

…

Nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las bancas de picnic que tiene el instituto, aprovechando que todos estaban felizmente emparejados en el receso, menos Juvia que se encontraba hablando con Cana de lo mucho que extrañaba a Gray. El punto es que dicidí salir con Erza a comer, nos habíamos acostumbrado a salir de vez en cuando a solas para hablar estupideces sin sentido que nos hacían reír.

Su carisma que escondía bajo el manto "Soy la que pone el orden aquí" era impresionante y abrumadora a la vez, cada momento en que lograba que bajara la guardia conmigo se transformaba en una persona tierna, adorable y atenta. Supongo que es culpa de Gray y Natsu que ella haya creado esa máscara, digo, si yo fuera chica y me juntara con aquellos dos tendría que saber apalearlos si no quería terminar internado en el hospital una vez a la semana.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de pastel? Lo he cocinado yo, creo que quedo bueno. – Asentí con una sonrisa y saque una rebanada prudente de pastel con el tenedor.

Bendije a Dios por hacerme prudente y no comerme esa cosa de una mordida. Nota mental: Alejar lo más posible a Erza de la cocina.

\- Creo que debo ir al baño – Me excusé antes de salir corriendo.

…

Dorado como el oro, suaves como pétalos, hermosa como el atardecer, tranquila como el océano, chocolates como… ¿chocolates…? ¡Natsu concéntrate! Si quieres ser cantante tienes que saber el idioma de la poesía, mi mejor musa de inspiración era Luce, pero no contaba que yo fuera un total neanderthal para las figuras literarias. Pensaba en tantas cosas cuando la veía, tantas sensaciones, pero justo cuando debo enviar el correo desde mi mente a mis manos con el lápiz… no sé qué pasa.

\- Natsu ¿Quieres compartir algo con la clase? ¿O dejarás de una maldita vez de babear sobre tu cuaderno? – Me regañó Gildarts – Ven a la pizarra a resolver este ejercicio estequiométrico.

¿Ejercicio de estequiometría? ¿¡Qué diablos era eso!? Piensa Natsu, piensa rápido N2 + 3h2 (flechita) 2NH3 emmm ¿moles? ¡Joder! Miré por el lugar en busca de ayuda, los ojos de Lucy captaron mi atención, sin que nadie la pudiera ver movió su mano "1 – 3 – 2" así lo escribí en la pizarra y esperé la aprobación de Gildarts.

\- Toma asiento y no dejes que tu novia te sople la respuesta la próxima vez. – Dijo fastidiado, probablemente habría querido que me humillara ante la clase ¡JÁ, en tu cara Gildarts, mi novia es la más inteli…! Esperen.

Yo no tengo novia.

…

Sus ojos viajaban de derecha a izquierda, luego de nuevo a la derecha en una velocidad impresionante, uno dudaría si estaba leyendo o mirando un partido de tenis. Era impresionante, claro, de no ser que llevaba todo el receso pidiendo aunque sea un poco de su atención y nada, el libro tenía totalmente domada a mi novia dejándome pintado en la pared.

\- ¿Qué te parece este nuevo piercing? – Señalé mi oreja, no levantó nunca su vista para mirarla, solo asintió con la cabeza sin detener su lectura. - ¿Qué significa eso Levy?'

\- Espera Gajeel, creo que se le va a confesar. – Estaba hastiado, creo que apenas deje de ver ese maldito libro se lo pasaré a Natsu para que lo quemé en uno de sus ataques pirómanos.

Le arrebaté su libro bruscamente, me miró indignada, que va… ¡Enfurecida! Intentó quitármelo como yo había hecho con ella… para mi suerte y no tanto para la suya, su estatura impedía cualquier acercamiento con el dichoso objeto de disputa, aunque he de admitir que era divertido verla saltar una y otra, y otra vez por este.

\- Gehee…

\- ¡Gajeel! Devuélvemelo en este mismo instante. – Chilló furiosa, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas en aquellos mofletes inflados.

\- Nop, debería romperlo… me está quitando a mi novia – Bromeé. – Ahora que lo pienso ¿Hay una palabra para cuando te engañan con un libro?

\- ¡Imbécil! – Gritó.

\- Sí, es un buen nombre Gehee.

No había notado cuando ella, frustrada de no alcanzar el libro que estaba alzado por una de mis manos, tomó de mi corbata tirándola para abajo con todo el resto de mí consigo. Plantó un beso en mis labios, sin duda correspondí, esta era la atención que quería y por fin la tenía; mordí su labio sin cuidado dejándome espacio para poder explorar la boca de la enana.

Algo desapareció de mi mano, abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa cuando Levy se separó de repente, estaba burlándome el libro en sus pulcras manos.

\- Bajaste la guardia Gazille. – Se burló, pero esto no se quedaría así.

Gajeel Redfox jamás perdería contra un libro.

…

Estaba un tanto desolado el lugar, pero era el único en varias cuadras a la redonda y tenía lo suficiente como para complacer por última vez a Ultear. Los pianos, las guitarras, violines, baterías y un montón de otros instrumentos se acoplaban ordenadamente en la tienda de música. Vi de reojo como mi hermana se dedicaba a usar sus avanzadas técnicas de manipulación para que el dueño nos diera permiso de tocar algo; sacudirse el pelo, juntar los codos, mover la cadera, recordaba todo los trucos, no es que los usara conmigo, pero yo presenciaba a cada novio que traía a casa; supongo que por eso no me sorprendió cuando un chico llegó un día alegando que le devolvieran el brazalete de 80.000 Jewells que le había regalado a Ultear con tan solo llevar saliendo… dos semanas.

Cuando mi hermana mayor se dio vuelta y me guiñó el ojo supe que había logrado su objetivo, cansado ya la seguí hasta una puerta, al otro lado de la pared había una sala de grabación. Ultear manipulo unos botones como si los conociera, extraño, supongo que no es de mi incumbencia.

Nos posicionamos en pianos diferentes por los ritmos en combinado, aseguramos que todo estuviera cómodo y claro, que funcionara. Me dedicó una sonrisa tierna, demasiado tierna para lo que estaba acostumbrado.

[Just a Dream – Sam Tsui &amp; Christina Grimmie Cover]

Comencé a tocar para evitar más situaciones incómodas y ella me siguió en perfecta coordinación, entonces a cantar.

_[Gray]_

_I was thinking about you_

_Thinking about me_

_Thinking about us_

_What we're gonna be_

_Open my eyes..._

_[Ultear &amp; Gray]_

_It was only just a dream_

_[Ultear]_

_So I travel back down that road_

_Will you come back?_

_No one knows_

_I realize_

_[Ultear &amp; Gray]_

_it was only just a dream_

¿Por qué esta canción? La había elegido ella y yo solo acepté sin cuestionamiento. La miré de reojo, tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño un poco fruncido, debía estar concentrada en no desafinar.

_[Gray]_

_I was at the top_

_Now it's like I'm in the basement_

_Number 1 spot_

_Now you finding a replacement_

_I swear now that I can't take it_

_Knowing somebody's got my baby_

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

_Cause I can still feel it in the air_

_See your pretty face_

_Run my finger through your hair_

Pero entonces no está viendo las notas, eso significa que se sabe la canción desde ante, entonces no está ligada a nosotros, pero… por un momento realmente pensé que ella quería expresarse a través de la canción.

_My lover_

_My sister_

_My baby_

_My girl_

_You left me, I'm tight_

_Cause I know that it just aint right_

_[Ultear &amp; Gray]_

_I was thinking about you_

_Thinking about me_

_Thinking about us_

_What we're gonna be_

_Open my eyes..._

_It was only just a dream_

"_Apenas supe vine"_ Fue lo que dijo, nadie se puede aprender una pauta en dos días, es imposible. Entonces ¿Por qué me siento decepcionado? ¡Oh vamos Gray! ¿De verdad te creía todas sus mentiras para hacerte aflojar? Ultear nunca cambiará, sigo siendo aquel niño que ella piensa que le quito a su madre.

_So I travel back down that road_

_Will you come back?_

_No one knows_

_I realize, it was only just a dream_

_[Ultear]_

_And I be riding_

_And I swear I see your face at every turn_

_I try to get my usher on but I can't let it burn_

_And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for_

_No longer I be missing will I learn_

Se había quedado pegada mirándome, cuando me giré a verla me sonrió y por más que me doliera admitirlo, esa no era la sonrisa de una mentirosa… Ultear realmente estaba sufriendo, está aceptando mi trato frío porque piensa que se lo merece.

_Didn't give you all my love_

_I guess now I got my payback_

_Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby_

_Hey_

_You was so easy to love_

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

_I'm going through it every time that I'm alone_

_And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone_

_But you made a decision that you wanted to move on_

_Cause I was wrong_

Pero aún no todas las piezas encajan y así es como volvemos a la primera pregunta ¿Por qué esta canción? "Solo era un sueño" "He estado pensando en ti" Vale la segunda entiendo que pueda tener relación, pero ¿Qué sueño? ¡Más bien una pesadilla!

_[Gray &amp; Ultear]_

_I was thinking about you_

_Thinking about me_

_Thinking about us_

_What we're gonna be_

_Open my eyes..._

_It was only just a dream_

_So I travel back down that road_

_Will you come back?_

_No one knows_

_I realize, it was only just a dream_

Por más que quería no lograba entender a mi hermana, era como un acertijo de emociones, tantas mascaras lleva encima que uno no sabe cuando llega a la piel, me he estado preguntando si la he encontrado y solo la estoy lastimando.

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up _

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone and you're wishing could give them everything_

_Oh, _

_[Ultear] _

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up _

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_[Gray]_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

Lo entendí de golpe, la canción no iba de ella para mí o de nosotros mutuamente, iba de nosotros a Ur, estábamos cantando como hermanos a nuestra fallecida madre y probablemente ella había tocado anteriormente con Lyon.

_[Ultear &amp; Gray]_

_And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything..._

_[Ultear &amp; Gray]_

_I was thinking about you_

_Thinking about me_

_Thinking about us_

_What we're gonna be_

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, me gustaba la idea y era bastante tierna, entonces… he llegado a la piel debajo de tanta mascara por fin puedo ver sus sentimientos, está arrepentida y yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarla.

_Open my eyes... (_[Ultear] _Open my eyes)_

_It was only just a dream (_[Gray]_ It's just a dream)_

_So I travel back down that road (_[Ultear] _Travel back, _[Gray]_ Travel back)_

_When you come back? (_[Ultear] _Down the road, _[Gray] _Down the road)_

_No one knows (_[Gray] _No one knows)_

_I realize, it was only just a dream (_[Gray] _No, no, no, no)_

_I was thinking about you (_[Ultear]_ Woooo)_

_Thinking about me_

_Thinking about us (_[Gray] _Whooooo)_

_What we're gonna be (_[Gray] _Yeah)_

_Open my eyes... (_[Ultear] _Open my eyes, _[Gray] _Open my eyes...)_

_It was only just a dream (_[Ultear] _It's just a dream)_

Luego de esto me pregunto si la próxima semana llegará a mi puerta Lyon o seguirá tan ausente como desde aquella fecha. No me molestaría, la verdad es que por primera vez me sentía parte de algo, una familia (Claro, aparte de Fairy Tail, esa también es mi familia)

_So I travel back down that road ([Gray] Whoo)_

_Will you come back?_

_No one knows_

_I realize, ([Gray] Realise)_

_It was only just a dream_

_[Gray]_

_Baby it was only just, only just a dream_

_[Ultaer &amp; Gray]_

_Nooooo, oh_

_It was only just a dream_

Suspiró con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse directo a la entrada. La seguí como había estado haciendo durante toda la mañana y tarde, pero la curiosidad me hizo reaccionar.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Ahora como lo prometí, me devuelvo a California. – Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

\- Ultear – La llamé, se giró a mirarme. Me percaté que con frecuencia su mentón tiritaba, estaba reteniendo sollozos.

\- No sé si te sirva de algo – Murmuré con un ataque inédito de timidez – Pero te perdono, por todo.

…

Me despedí de todos después de agradecerle a Gajeel por quedarse con Happy esta noche. Partimos hacía nuestro destino, Naya Dragneel. Ha ce tiempo ya que no la visitaba, un par de meses, pero bueno, ella se entretiene con su club de adultos y yo no me siento muy cómodo mucho rato en aquel lugar.

No es que fuera mala madre, siempre intento recalcárselo, es sólo… que no puedo lograr mirarla a los ojos sin sentirme culpable de no poder haberla defendido lo suficiente, se suponía que desde que Igneel desapareció yo era el hombre de la casa y le fallé.

Al menos Lucy estaría ahí, de no ser por ella apenas llegara me encerraría en algún lado a recriminarme mi pasado, pero ahora no, ella estaba ahí y no podía permitir derrumbarme ante sus ojos. Ella no sabe nada de mi pasado, lo básico, lo que le cuento a todos; la mafia, la desaparición de mi padre, la bufanda, Salamander son cosas que ella intentó husmear, pero no podía dejar que se enterara de la verdad, la espantaría y soy muy egoísta y posesivo como para permitir aquello. Es mejor que sepa que a mis padres tuvieron un accidente y de ahí el resultado del presente.

Si tenía suerte la mafia no se metería nuevamente en asuntos suyo y él con su rubia podrían tener su final feliz… aunque para eso hay que comenzar por lo primero: El noviazgo.

¿Cómo se supone que le pides a una chica que sea tu novia? Dijo, sé que con "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" lo sé, pero Lucy es diferente, no puede ser algo tan ordinario y casual como eso, debe ser a lo Natsu Dragneel, el problema es que ni yo sé de que irá eso, en una de esas la podría terminar quemando; calma, ya se me ocurrirá alguna manera, con tal de que me diga que sí mientras sonríe y tiene los ojos con ese brillo que me ha tocado ver algunas veces soy feliz. Pero no puedo demorarme mucho, las chicas ya andaban fisgoneando el porqué había llegado tan melosos a clases, no tienen idea, la verdad es que estábamos peleando porque ella no se apuraba o estaba dormida, pero anda a hacerlas entender, son más tercas que mula cuando se lo proponen.

Joder, de verdad quiero que luego Lucy llegué corriendo donde sus amigas chillando la especial forma en la que le pedí ser mi novia, tal vez un poco de ayuda no me iría mal… tal vez, tal vez mi madre podría resolverme algunas dudas. Y de pas…

\- Auch. – Dije mientras me sobaba la frente.

\- ¿Estás bien? Eso te pasa por andar distraído – Dijo mientras me inspeccionaba la frente – El poste no tenía la culpa.

Por andar ensimismado en mis pensamientos no había notado aquel poste que desvergonzadamente se había cruzado en mi camino, maldito fierro, me recuerda a Gajeel.

Vimos de lejos aquella casa tal como la recordaba, rústica y descuidada, color rojo ladrillo sobre aquella madera que no había sido cambiada desde que la comenzamos a arrendar y de eso van más de 8 años. El jardín estaba impecable como siempre, las flores y el manzano le daban color y alegría al lugar. La puerta con el limpiapiés que decía con letras grandes "**BIENVENIDOS**" nos avisaba que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, toque la puerta un par de veces, sentí ruidos dentro y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.

\- Bienvenidos Natsu, Lucy cariño, que agradable sorpresa – Nos miró de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Pasen, pase, deben estar cansados ¿Tienen hambre?

\- Venimos almorzados – Informó Lucy. Naya le sonrió con cariño

Así era mi madre, cariñosa, risueña y animosa. Los años no pasaban sobre ella, su pelo caoba brillante y sedoso imponían salud, mientras que esos ojos grises te traspasaban el alma, eran curiosos y juguetones, como ella. Pero luego de eso no podía bajar la mirada, hasta sus piernas que eran adornadas con una manta, decía estar cómoda y no necesitar ayuda para movilizarse en esa asquerosa silla de ruedas, pero era mentira. Aquel capullo que logró infiltrarse en la casa logró dispararle a mi madre en la pierna derecha, justo en esa maldita vena que provocó un desangramiento a la escala de tener que amputar la pierna herida.

Debo dejar de pensar en eso o no podré contenerme. Lucy conversaba animosa con mi madre, se habían llevado excelente desde el primer segundo en que se vieron, claro que a mi madre le sorprendió un poco que ella pudiese aguantar a un chico hiperactivo como yo.

\- Señora Dragneel ¿Puedo usar su baño? – Preguntó educada.

\- Claro cariño, donde siempre – Lucy se alejó por el pasillo dejándonos solos, bien Natsu, ahora es tu oportunidad.

\- Mamá, necesito de tu ayuda – Alzo una ceja confusa, me lo imaginaba, no era normal que yo me dirigiera a ella con tanta soltura – Es sobre Lucy.

\- ¿Ya sois novios? – Preguntó emocionada, negué con una sonrisa.

\- Pero corresponde mis sentimientos. – Ella festejó en su silla con alegría – Quiero pedirle que sea mi novia – Me miró expectante sin decir una palabra – Sabes que soy manco para lo romántico, necesito tu ayuda.

\- Entonces mi amor, haremos esto – Me acerqué hacía ella para asegurarme que ninguna palabra fuera alcanzada a los oídos de Lucy, comenzó a hablar de un perfecto plan para la ocasión. No era al estilo Natsu, pero era al estilo Dragneel.

…

El taxi tardaría un poco en llegar, Ultear ya había dejado sus maletas en la puerta y me miraba con una sonrisa triste. Juvia estaba en entrenamiento de natación por lo que aún no llegaba a casa, probablemente me regañaría por dejar que mi hermana se fuera sin que ella pudiese despedirse.

\- Gray, aunque yo no vuelva a buscarte nunca más, tú siempre que necesites ayuda puedes recurrir a mí. – Iba a soltar un comentario frío como a los que frecuentaba, pero la había perdonado y no debía hacerla sentir mal.

\- Gracias – murmuré – contaré contigo.

Me sonrió y en las afueras sonó una bocina, el taxi había llegado; por alguna razón sentía remordimiento, como que había algo que pude hacer y no hice… algo incompleto.

\- Bueno, adiós Gray – Dijo mientras tomaba sus dos maletas.

\- ¡Espera! – Grité de la nada, como impulso que le siguió fui y la abracé, me correspondió enseguida… sentí algo en el pecho que había olvidado hace años, algo diferente al calor que me hace sentir Juvia, algo que le llaman amor de familia. – Buen viaje, hermana.

Se separó de mí con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

\- Gracias… hermano. – Dijo con emoción, sonreí.

\- Déjame ayudarte con las maletas.

…

\- Sigue cocinando estupendo Naya-san. – Dijo Lucy comiendo uno de los famosos panqueques de mi madre.

\- Gracias cariños, siempre que quieras puedes venir a comer. – Dijo mientras le ordenaba el cabello, desde que le había dicho a mi madre sobre lo mío con Luce tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento se le saldría una palabra comprometedora – Tal vez podría enseñarte a cocinar, terminarás siendo una excelente esposa.

¡BAAAM! La bomba había explotado, no había manera de ocultar mi sonrojo, esa indirecta había llegado. La imagen de Lucy trayéndome de desayuno unos ricos Waffles con salsa picante ya se habría impregnado en mi mente, y conociéndome, no saldría fácil.

\- Pues sería genial, aparte a Natsu le gusta el picante, es difícil complacerlo. - ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡LO ADMITIÓ! Lucy Heart… no, Dragneel, será mi esposa.

\- No te preocupes, su padre era igual, te tengo unas recetas especiales - ¡Oh madre mía! ¡Te adoro desde el fondo de mi corazón!

Lucy y Naya pasaron la tarde revisando recetas picantes, también algunos mariscos que le podrían gustar a Happy y unos dulces para ocasiones especiales. Por mi parte estaba feliz mirándolas, las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, llámenme mamón o macabeo, pero soy el único que sabe lo que luche para estar con ambas. La lucha por mi madre fue dura, requería destreza física y inteligencia, pero la pelea por el amor de Luce fue abrumadora, la paciencia y persistencia no eran mi fuerte, pero finalmente ambas dieron resultados.

\- Es hora de irse, se está haciendo tarde. – Avisé, ambas asintieron de acuerdo. Lucy ayudó a mi madre a desplazarse hasta la puerta en su silla y con su faceta de madre cariñosa nos despidió.

Recorríamos las calles con calma bajo la manta de estrellas, me sentía de buen ánimo, sobre todo porque ya tenía un plan para pedirle matri… digo, noviazgo a Lucy (Lo del desayuno con Waffles aún me tiene algo aturdido)

\- Natsu tu teléfono está sonando. – Avisó, efectivamente y era Gajeel ¿Algo le habrá pasado?

\- _¿Qué sucede Gajeel? –_ Algo presionó en mi pecho, algo malo estaba sucediendo.

\- _Salamander_ – Oh no, él solo me llamaba salamander cuando se refería a "ese" pasado –_ La mafia está moviendo sus fichas y no parece una situación muy amigable._

* * *

**_Wow! la mafia se está acercando x.x ¿Qué pasará ahora con nuestros protagonistas? ¿Qué plan a la Dragneel le habrá dicho Naya a Natsu? ¿Qué dirá Gray sobre ser cantante? ¿Happy estará bien en los cuidado de Gajeel?_**

**_Recordarles a Luchy10 y Ana que deben enviarme un inbox porque ganaron el reto de ayer ;) jajajaja muy bien._**

**_Ahora a los review!_**

**_sofit-chan: I like your new name, jajajajaj que bueno que te gustara la OVA, Gray siempre jodiendola u_u y Mirajane fue muy shuuuu ajjajaa ella siempre supo quien era la talentosa Lucy Heartfilia pero no fue hasta hace un mes que comenzó con su maléfico plan (okno)_**

**_Luchy10: ¿Me lo merezco? ¿Amas la historia? Q.Q OMG me emocionas jajajaja ¡claro que actualizaré más rápido! ahora que estoy de vacaciones tengo más tiempo libre para dejar volar mi imaginación. Mira que eres ò.ó jajaja animate a comentar, no muerdo (?) Estuvo muy completa tu respuesta asique preguntame lo que quieras sobre el fic POR INBOX, te mandé un mensaje pero como que no pescaste mucho :c_**

**_sofit-chan: Hola de nuevo xD se nota que tienes mala memoria xD, pero pudiste haberlos revisado, estaba explícito :P ¡Exacto! en el capítulo 12 si no me equivoco los chicos hacen una junta para idear un plan en el que Lucy y Natsu pudieran hablar y de ahí salió todo esto de encerrarlos donde tuvieran que interactuar de alguno u otra manera :3 ¡Freddy Kruger! que mala T-T pero si me matas no puedo seguir escribiendo (?)_**

**_superpepe1098: este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a ti por la canción xDDDD jajaja ¿te asuste por huida de Lucy? solo se cohibió porque ella es muy chuuu :3 ¡Tú capítulo favorito! también fue el más extenso x.x jajajajaja pero fue novedoso escribirlo, gracias por tu constante apoyo pepe :D_**

**_¡nanteph! : Lo pongo con signos de exclamasión porque me estoy preguntando si debería enmarcar tu review xD digo, eran la 4am y yo estaba leyendo pero me disponía a dormir, cuando actualizo y leo tu review me dio un ataque de hiperactividad y fue por tu bellizima culpa que me dio insomnio hasta las 6:30 am :c okno, pero sí, fue muy hermoso. Ahora sí a responder xD gracias por tus halagos $_$ me siento muy feliz de que me tengas en un ranking tan privilegiado ¡Te apuesto que uno de los songsic es "Love School and Rock&amp;Roll" Anika Dragneel me tiene comiendo las uñas de meses ya -.- pero vale la pena jajaja ¿Enserio lloraste con el himno? fue muy emotivo lo admito, lo tuve en mente desde el principio pero no había pensado que me quedara taaaaan emocionante :DDD ¡Gracias! Y aunque no me creas me tomó el tiempo para buscar nuevos coveristas, entonces cierro los ojos y me aparece un personaje cantando, aveces es Gray o Natsu y aveces es Erza o Lucy, es fantastico como juega la mente... Yo tambien terminé escribiendo un testamento -w- jajajaja_**

**_aria-chan: Holaa! Lucy y Natsu están reconciliados, hay que tener paciencia y ver como funciona el plan de Naya-san. :P_**

**_Ana: Eres mi regalona acá ¿eh? è.é jajajajaja pues claro, ahora que ando de vacaciones no tengo porqué demorarme, supongo que estarás feliz con ello, xD ¡Chocale! tampoco soy taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan enamorada del Gruvia, pero si no tuvieran su espacio esto no sería Fairy Tail xD ¿Y está última escena también te dejó con la duda? :P Gracias Ana! También suerte para ti n.n_**

**_Plusss Ana: Muy bien, te faltó que Ultear y Lyon lo odiaban, pero como eso fue "respondido" hoy te lo aceptaré, enviame un inbox con la pregunta y yo te la responderé :)_**

**_Se despide Toriii_**

**_1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!_**


	15. Popularidad y paranoia

_**Hola mi hermosa gente! me disculpo, me demoré más de lo que pensaba, pero a mi inspiración le dio como la gallina turuleca y me pidió tiempo y distancia :c, pero nos reconciliamos y aquí está xD aparte también quise hacerme una visión más a fondo de como quedaría el fic, ahora vendrá algo de acción y música ¡Así a lo Matrix! xDDDD**_

_**Bueno lo dejo con este turbulento capítulo.**_

_**PD: Con el capítulo pasado superé las 100.000 palabras! :OOO felicitenme -w-**_

_**Datos:**_

_**\- Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. (pinche trollo :c)**_

_**\- 7239 palabras.**_

_**\- Hace poco hice un one-shot, les invito a tirarle una ojeada ;) "¡Maldito primer beso!" es nalu (:**_

_**\- Disfrutad.**_

* * *

**POPULARIDAD Y PARANOIA. **

\- _¿Qué sucede Gajeel? –_ Algo presionó en mi pecho, algo malo estaba sucediendo.

\- _Salamander_ – Oh no, él solo me llamaba Salamander cuando se refería a "ese" pasado –_ La mafia está moviendo sus fichas y no parece una situación amigable._

…

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a molestarme, un nuevo día comenzaba y por algún motivo todo este ambiente no me daba buena espina. Partiendo por el extraño comportamiento de Natsu, desde ayer anda perdido en sus pensamientos, de no ser por mí lo habrían atropellado tres veces en la calle, pero lo más extraño de todo fue su faceta extremadamente protectora sobre mí, una señora de la verdulería me saludo y él saltó a defenderme… sin ningún motivo. Al llegar a casa fue otro cuento, se aseguró de cerrar todas las puertas, ventanas, ventiladores y algún hueco que dejaba a la vista el exterior, también planeó comprar alarmas y unas cámaras. Pero como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, no quiere decirme a que viene todo este pánico.

Intentaba zafarme del agarré de su brazo protector para salir de la cama y tomar una ducha, pero era imposible, me tenía bajo su control como si la vida dependiera de ello. Normalmente no me molestaría, pero claro, si no quería llegar tarde y llevarme una reprimenda de Freed-sensei era mejor comenzar a moverse.

\- Uggh… Lucy – Balbuceó entre sueños, le siguió un jadeo con una mueca de horror – Soltadla… ¡Soltad a Lucy!

Estaba teniendo pesadillas, sucumbida ante la preocupación comencé a intentar despertarlo, pero no había reacción y por lo que decía la pesadilla se estaba volviendo más horrible. Comenzó con leves sollozos, me partió el corazón; justo cuando me levantaba por un vaso de agua para tirarle al rostro él murmuró algo que me dejó petrificada en el lugar.

\- ¡Re-resiste Luce! No me… no me dejes cariño, Luce te amo, no me dejes…

\- Natsu, despierta, estoy aquí – Dije mientras acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos – No te dejaré solo, ahora debemos ir a Fairy Tail.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sus pestañas se veían brillosas bajo los rayos que se colaban al cuarto. Su mirada me destrozo, la angustia, miedo, agonía era reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos jades que normalmente me recibían con un brillo de alegría, pero eso ya no estaba.

\- Voy… debo ir a ducharme – Jadeo nervioso – Estoy bien.

Ignoré por completo sus excusas para huir nuevamente de mí, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y me aseguré de sujetar sus muñecas evitando que se escapara. Tuve que utilizar toda mi determinación y fuerza de voluntad, de lo contrario sería imposible hacer hablar a Natsu. Me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y sus labios intentaban decidir si protestar o no por la forma que los abría y volvía a cerrar.

\- ¿¡Qué está sucediendo Natsu?! No intentes pretender que "No pasa nada" porque sé que no es así, estás paranoico y tienes pesadillas, creo que lo peor es que no tienes suficiente confianza para contármelo… después de todo lo que ha pasado ¡Natsu, yo solo te quiero ayudar!

Su expresión de sorpresa cambió por una sonrisa sincera, esperanzada pensé que por fin iba a contarme todo, asique fui paciente intentando no presionarlo mucho.

Giró quedando sobre mí, de inmediato solté sus muñecas para intentar liberarme del agarre, pero él fue más rápido y era yo la que ahora estaba bajo su dominio; Bufé, era obvio que no podría ganarle cuerpo a cuerpo al mejor jugador del equipo de básquetbol.

Me besó con ternura, me resistí al comienzo, esta vez no me iba a dejar engatusar para que el escapara sin decirme nada. Sonrió divertido ante mi negativa, comenzó a repartir besos por mi nariz, mentón, mejillas, frente, a veces lograba darle justo en mis labios; pero no me dejaría ganar sin lograr mi cometido.

\- ¡Natsu, dime algo!

\- Algo – Bromeó, lo fulmine con la mirada y el soltó unas risillas.

\- No seas idiota, quiero que me digas qué es lo que te tiene tan paranoico.

\- "qué es lo que te tiene tan paranoico." – Dijo haciendo una pésima actuación de mi tono de voz.

Concluí que sería inútil entrar en razón con él ahora mismo, pero no me rendiría por ningún motivo.

Plan B: Fingir enojo (Ley del hielo)

Le irradié toda mi ira, esto sería un desafío ya que Natsu me conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando miento y cuando no.

\- Déjame ir – Mascullé con la mandíbula tensa – O juro que llegas al instituto con un taco aguja clavado en tu ojo.

Me miró confundido, estaba funcionando, pero no debía confiarme, mantuve mi semblante y el soltó mis muñecas después de robarme un beso.

\- ¡Sal de encima de mí! – Chille "enfurecida"

\- ¿Estás enojada? – Preguntó lo obvio.

\- No, solo que acabo de comprobar hasta donde llega tu confianza en tu "mejor amiga" – Unió sus cejas en un gesto ofendido.

\- Luce… - Intentó darme un regaño.

\- No, déjalo y sal que quiero ir a ducharme. – Fui fría, me miró dolido, pero salió de encima. Tenía que ser fuerte, por él.

Me levanté arreglando mis ropas y caminé hacía el baño a paso firme, sin mirar atrás. Sabía que había dejado su vista fija en mí y que, seguramente, me miraría dolido u ofendido, tal vez enojado.

La ducha me dio ánimos de ser fuerte con mi propósito en ignorarlo hasta que se decidiera a hablar, si al final del día no daba resultado… tendré que ponerme violenta y para ello tengo la ayuda de Erza.

Salí lista del baño, pero mi estómago rugía por algo de alimento, en refrigerador habían frutas de temporada: Mandarinas (**N/A: **insertad corazón acá), manzanas, cerezas y plátanos. Me decidí por hacerme un tutifrutti con todas las delicia ¡Oh! Y Yogurt.

Media hora después me disponía a salir del lugar, Natsu había intentado intercambiar palabras incontables veces, sin embargo yo había pasado de sus intentos olímpicamente ¡Natsu Dragneel aún no conoce la determinación de Lucy Heartfilia!

Se había nublado afuera, el viento incomodaba al elevar y jugar con mi falda y desordenándome el cabello. Gruñí frustrada y por consiguiente resignada a caminar con las manos sujetándome la falda rebelde.

No había caminado ni una cuadra cuando sentí los pasos del Dragneel mayor correr tras de mí, intenté no inmutarme, cuando me alcanzó se flexionó sobre sus rodillas mientras jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- ¡Joder! Luce, no vuelvas… ¡Uff! Como decía, no camines sola, es peligroso – Pasé nuevamente de su comentario.

¿Pero qué le preocupaba? Había soñado con que me habían herido, tenía miedo de que anduviera sola por la calle y por último, llegaba a desconfiar de todo el mundo, incluso de una pobre anciana amable.

Le quieren hacer daño… o tal vez a mí, tal vez me quieren atacar y él no me quiere asustar ¿Pero quién querría atacarme? Lo más cercano a que he tenido de enemiga es a Lisanna, pero ella no llegaría a hacerme daño, por sobre todo, Natsu no le tendría miedo.

Otro punto, Natsu le tiene cierto pánico al agresor ¡Pero, vamos! Natsu no le tiene miedo ni a los fantasmas, es imposible asustarlo con esos cuentos (Lo he intentado miles de veces). Tal vez Erza, Natsu le tiene miedo ¿Pero por qué no haría daño? No tiene sentido, además, cuando Erza ataca lo hace de frente.

Joder Natsu, ¿En qué lío te metiste…?

\- ¿No me hablarás en todo el día? – "El que calla otorga" pensé. - ¿Y si te tomo en brazos?

Apuré el paso para llegar rápido al instituto sin que Natsu hiciera alguna imbecilidad, di con éxito cuando crucé por el umbral de la puerta.

Tal como el día anterior todos giraron a verme, algunos se murmuraban a los oídos con una sonrisa, otro chicos me dedicaban (lo que creo) era su mejor sonrisa para ligar; era todo tan extraño, me sentí insegura, pero fascinada a la vez ¿De qué hablarán?

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve el bolso, Hermosa? – Dijo un chico que nunca había visto mientras caminaba a mi lado.

\- Umm… no, gracias, es liviano. – Mentí, esto pesaba unas cuantas toneladas.

\- Insisto, una bella dama no debería esforzarse – Dijo galante y sin mi permiso me arrebato el bolso – Soy David.

\- Ok David – Traté de sonar calmada – Como no me devuelvas mi bolso en este mismo momento…

\- … Su novio te dará una paliza – Me interrumpió Natsu acabando la oración.

Como estaba detrás de él no pude notar que expresión le mostró a David, pero por la cara horrorizada de este me logré hacer una idea. Iba a reclamarle a Natsu que yo no era su novia… aún, cuando recordé la ley del hielo, le quité mi bolso y avancé mientras soltaba uno que otro bufido.

Me tensé al escuchar a mis espaldas como unas chicas se acercaban descaradamente a Natsu coqueteándole en una voz octava más aguda de lo que era normalmente; quise girarme para advertir a Natsu, si bien no era mi novio, él era mío y yo era suya.

Escuché las risas de Natsu y me sentí enfurecer, caminé a paso rápido hasta el salón de historia, al parecer ya no tendría que fingir que estaba enojada.

Porque ahora lo estaba de verdad, muy, muy furiosa.

_Y celosa_

¡No! ¿¡De esas muñecas huecas!? Sé que valgo mucho más, por la simple razón de que yo sí tengo cerebro.

\- Auch. – Gemí mientras me sobaba la nariz, por andar lanzando injurias contra esas dos arrastradas ni siquiera me fijaba en el camino.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado Lucy y ¿Qué es eso de andar puteando por los pasillos? – Se burló Loke - ¿Tenemos que matar a alguien?

Sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza, aunque… en el fondo no era una mala idea… ¡No Lucy! Lo último que necesitas es ir a la cárcel.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué estás molesta? – Preguntó mientras caminaba a mi lado - ¿Ese idiota te hizo algo?

-Pues… todo está raro por aquí, ¡Mira! Han estado observándome con esas caras de que llegué – Dije mientras señalaba discretamente a un par de chicas que cuchicheaban sin despegar su vista de mí.

\- A mi me pasa eso todo el año – Dijo galante, me reí y le golpeé el hombro divertida.

\- Se me había olvidado que estoy hablando con Mr. Ego.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta llegar al salón, por fortuna hablar con él había apaciguado mi furia de momentos antes. Me senté en un puesto vacío, Loke me indicó educadamente que ya no quería problemas con Natsu y que estaba intentando ligarse a la profesora de Lenguaje, algo bizarro aunque le deseé suerte con eso.

Natsu llegó unos segundos después, fingí estar buscando algo en mi bolso para ignorarlo, aún así se sentó a mi lado. Inesperadamente me sentí aliviada, era mejor que se sentara conmigo a que con una de esas sueltas.

_Debo controlar mis celos._

Una chica se sentó a mi lado, su amiga que entró con ella se sentó al lado de Natsu. Luego se miraron ansiosas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Hola! –Dijo animosa la que estaba a mi lado – Soy Jessy McGee, espero que no te moleste que me siente a tu lado. – Negué con la cabeza, era una chica bastante carismática.

\- Soy Lucy Heart…

\- Lo sé – Dijo emocionada – Sois geniales.

No sé qué cara puse ante aquellas palabras, pero me sentí desencajada ¿Cómo era posible que ellas me conocieran? Siempre estaba pasando desapercibido, tal vez me conocen por ser la mejor amiga de Natsu, él es más popular por sus travesuras y por básquetbol.

_Y por ser uno de los más guapos._

_¡Shhhh!_

\- ¿Eh?- Preguntó confundido el pelirosa.

\- Su show, fue genial – Dijo la otra chica mientras se acercaba provocativamente a Natsu, esta chica no me caía tan bien con Jessy. – Soy Lara Stevens.

\- Andan rumores, por el instituto – Nos informó Jessy. – Trabajarán para la disquera "Oración 6" ¿Es cierto?

\- Sí.

\- No. – Dije, miré a Natsu molesta, todavía teníamos que hacer ese show privado para Zero-san antes de decir que éramos parte de la famosa disquera.

Las chicas rieron risueñas, por un momento pensé que estaba pintada en la pared ya que miraban, mejor dicho babeaban descaradamente ante Natsu.

\- Me gustaría escucharte cantar – Dijo coqueta Jessy, tuve que contenerme para no vomitar encima de ella – Podríamos ir a la sala de música en el receso… a menos que quieras hacer otras cosas – Dijo sugerente, definitivamente iba a vomitar.

\- ¿Qué te parece Lucy? Tengo tiempo queriendo hacer un dueto contigo, aprovechemos que tenemos público. – Me estaban hartando, tomé mis cosas dispuesta a irme cuando entro Freed-sensei, se notaba a leguas que estaba furioso y que echaría bronca al primero que se le cruzase, resignada me volví a sentar.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos en el receso? Vamos solos, me interesa solo tu voz" Había escrito Lara discretamente, claro excepto para mí.

"No, estaré con mi chica, Luce" Respondió este de inmediato.

Me sentí feliz de leer ello, al menos no estaba al mismo nivel que esas dos para Natsu, me sentí un poco especial ¿Para qué mentir? Quería reírme en sus caras de lo ridículas que se veían queriendo coquetear con Natsu.

"Aunque creo que está molesta conmigo, luego te confirmo" Escribió por consiguiente, me indigné ante la jodida sonrisa de la tal Lara. ¡Natsu idiota!

"No te preocupes, salgan, en nuestra casa podremos pasar la noche haciendo el dueto" Escribí con letras negras para que hasta Jessy (que se había estado concentrando escribiendo los apuntes de la clase) pudiese leerlo.

\- ¿¡Vives con ella!? – Preguntó venenosa Jessy. Quise reír, estuve tentada a agregar algunas cosas, pero sería llevarlo muy lejos.

Natsu asintió sin inmutarse ante el tono indignado de la chica, sonreí sin poderlo evitar ¡Joder Lucy! Se supone que estas enojada con Natsu.

\- ¿Sabes? me acabo de acordar que en el receso debo… umm… ir a con… ese tipo – Se excuso Lara. Natsu asintió sin complejos, lo que al parecer hizo enfurecerlas más; por mi parte estaba regocijándome en el Olimpo.

Por fin pude tomar atención en la clase y comenzar a tomar apuntes; Natsu jugaba con el bolígrafo sin intención de siquiera escuchar la clase historia y eso que era su peor ramo. Quería regañarlo, pero no podía… maldita ley del hielo.

La clase pasaba normal exceptuando los ataques de ira de Freed, por las palabras que soltaba se podía adivinar que se había peleado de nuevo con su mejor amigo Bickslow por andar haciendo travesuras con las alumnas.

La puerta se abrió en medio de una explicación sobre el imperio chino, dejó ver a Lira-sensei acompañada del maestro Makarov.

\- Freed-san ¿Nos permite retirar a Lucy, Gray y Natsu por unos momentos? – Preguntó amable Lira-sensei, el profesor dio su afirmativa y salí del salón mientras que todo el mundo murmuraba… de nuevo.

Afuera de la sala nos interceptaron los mayores, no sabía en exactitud a que se debía, pero deducía que era por el ensayo que hay que mostrar a Zero-san.

\- Vayan al salón de música, ahí los estarán esperando, buena suerte muchachos – Dice Makarov antes de retirarse acompañado de Lira-sensei.

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos, principalmente porque estaba en ley del hielo con Natsu y no sé de qué hablar con Gray… ¡o tal vez sí!

\- ¿Por qué faltaste ayer Gray? – Pregunté con delicadeza, esforzándome por no mirar a Natsu de reojo.

\- Tenía… umm… unos asuntos que resolver – Asentí, por su tono adiviné que no quería hablar del tema asique lo dejé.

\- Entonces, ¿De verdad quieres ser cantante? – Dije animosa, me agradaba la idea de que Gray también estuviera en el mismo zapato que yo.

\- Síp, creo que es lo único para lo que soy bueno, aparte de hacer esculturas de hielo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Y quitarte la ropa… - murmuró Natsu por lo bajo.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste maldito cerillo!? – Lo fulminó.

\- Lo que escuchaste princesita.

\- ¡Pues mira lo que la princesita te hace!

\- ¿¡Buscas pelea!?

\- ¡No me contendré! – Suspiré esperanzada de que cuando llegarán al salón de música se tranquilizarían.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, adentro nos esperaba 3 tíos aparte de Zero-san. En el lugar también había una batería, una guitarra y un piano ¿¡Dónde está el violín!? Entramos directo a reunirnos con ellos esperando salir de esto cuanto antes.

\- Buenos días señorita Lucy – Me saludo gentil Zero-san – Caballeros. – Ellos asintieron. – Les quiero presentar a quienes me acompañan hoy, él es Midnight, mi talentoso hijo – El muchacho era un perfecto referente a la rebeldía punk-gótico con su cabello negro que caía por el rostro y los ojos remarcados con negro. – Está en su plena carrera musical.

\- Y estos – Prosiguió – Son Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney, estudiantes de otro instituto, si bien no tienen la mejor voz del mundo son grandes maestros de los instrumento y tal como ustedes aspiran a hacer, ellos ya hicieron el contrato, solo necesitan un vocalista para formar un grupo. – Los chicos nos saludaron con ánimo, se veían buena gente… Sting parecía casi tan hiperactivo como Natsu con su melena rubia y su singular risa, mientras que Rogue parecía un gran filósofo, no me sorprendería que hubiera escrito algún poema o canción. – Ahora, antes de su participación les invitaré a que tomen asiento y que presencien a lo que está acostumbrado mi disquera, esta es una canción de Midnight y que ahora se las va a interpretar.

Asentimos, me senté entre Natsu y Gray, el primer aludido parecía desconfiar de todos los que lo rodeaba ¡Su paranoia me está colmando! Fulminaba sobre todo a Sting ¡Y eso que el muchacho parecía de lo más bondadoso!

Midnight se posicionó frente al micrófono mientras Rogue tomaba la guitarra y Sting se sentaba frente a la batería. Sin esperar las indicaciones de Zero-san comenzaron a hacer música.

_[Sleeping With Sirens - Roger Rabbit]_

_Is there a right way for how this goes? _

_You got your friends, and you got your foes. _

_They want a piece of something hot, _

_Forget your name like they forgot. _

_Ohh_

_Ain't that something? _

Era imposible no quedar con la boca abierta, no solo por el gran dominio de los chicos estudiantes sobre los instrumentos, sino que el mismo Midnight era una contradicción de sí mismo.

_So I wanna see you crash and burn, _

_And criticize your every word _

_I'm tryna keep from goin' insane, _

_Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing? _

_Ohh_

_Trying to be something, more. _

Con su cabello negro que caía sobre su frente y los ojos delineados con negro, sus ropas al estilo punk-gótico, pero su voz, era delicada… precisa sin dejar de ser varonil. Y su pasión por como cantaba era otro tema que me hacía ver el mundo de otra forma, cantaba lo que sentía… no eran de esos "canto porque compré la canción" estaría completamente segura de que él la escribió en su desamor.

_Nobody's gonna love you if, _

_You can't display, a way to capture this. _

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand, _

_And guide you through, _

_No, it's up for you to understand. _

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain, _

_When all is done, _

_And it's time for you to walk away. _

_So when you have today, _

_You should say all that you have to say. _

_Ohh_

_Say all that you have to say. _

Ya entiendo el orgullo de Zero-san al presentar a su hijo, era un cantante en todo su ser, su voz y su actitud, si lo hubiera escuchado antes seguramente sería mi ídolo número uno.

_Is there a right way for being strong? _

_Feels like I'm doing things all wrong. _

_Still I'm here just holdin' on, _

_Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs. _

_Ohh_

_Just tryna show you something, more. _

Sting y Rogue también parecían chicos comprometedores en el mundo de la música, realmente le creo cuando Zero-san dijo que tenía ojo asertivo para los muchachos talentosos. Y estoy alagada de ser una de tantos que su ojo captó.

_Nobody's gonna love you if, _

_You can't display, a way to capture this. _

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand, _

_And guide you through, _

_It's up for you to understand. _

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain, _

_When all is done, _

_And it's time for you to walk away. _

_When you have today, _

_You should say all that you have to say. _

Cantar con Natsu y Gray en un escenario, en el Madison Square Garden (el escenario más famoso del mundo) o tener un tour universal, cada vez que lo pienso más ansias tengo de comenzar. Crecer.

_Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing. _

_Look to yourself, and you might find something. _

_It's time that we sorted out, _

_All of the things, we complain about. _

Sting se le había sumado en la letra como apoyo, y luego Rogue, chicos sois geniales… su pasión se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia. No entiendo ¿Por qué Midnight no es el vocalista de los gemelos?

_So listen close to the sound of your soul, _

_Take back a life we lived once before. _

_If it ain't you, then who? _

_If it ain't you, then who is gonna love you? _

Si Midnight puede cantar como los ángeles y vestir como demonio estoy segura que en el mundo nada es imposible, seguiré mi sueño y por esta vez solo pensaré en mí.

_Nobody's gonna love you if, _

_You can't display, a way to capture this. _

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand _

_And guide you through. _

_It's up for you to understand. _

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain, _

_When all is done, and it's time for you to walk away. _

_When you have today, _

_You should say all that you have to say._

_So, when you have today, _

_You should say all that you have to say._

Aplaudimos con ganas, porque lo valía, me había emocionado tanto la canción que mi mente había divagado hasta yo cantando en Paris mientras veía la torre Eiffel.

Zero-san nos invitó a pasar al escenario, habíamos quedado de acuerdo ayer por teléfono que canción cantar, fue fácil porque todos sabían la pauta y la letra, la canción es muy buena como para que no la conociéramos, aunque siendo realistas tal vez le gustaría más a mi mamá, era más de su estilo.

Me posicioné delante del micrófono mientras que Gray tomaba la guitarra para luego quedar al lado mío y por último, Natsu se posicionó donde anteriormente estaba Sting, ósea en la batería. Tal como habían hechos ellos anteriormente les pedí que comenzaran sin que Zero-san pidiera, ellos asintieron y sin siquiera utilizar el "1, 2, 3" se las arreglaron para coordinarse.

[Fun – Alex Goot, Tiffany Alvord &amp; Luke Conard Cover]

[Natsu]

_Give me a second i_

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom_

_Getting higher than the empire state_

_My lover she's been waiting for me_

La voz de Natsu resonaba en el lugar, con ese tono ronco de siempre, sin embargo mi vez favorita fue cuando cantó en la caverna con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa y con una capa de sudor sobre su piel.

_Just across the bar_

_My seats been taken by some sunglasses_

_Asking 'bout a scar_

Fue el turno de Gray para demostrar todo el potencial que tiene en esa masculina voz, como no haga el contrato con Oracion 6 le saco los tímpanos a todos por desperdiciarlos

[Gray]

_And i know i gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies_

_You know i'm trying hard to take it back_

Ya era la sexta vez que cantaba a dueto con Natsu, no dejaba de ser mágico escucharnos en armonía; sabía que estaba en el lugar que quería estar cuando sus ojos jades me miraban brillosos y acompañados por una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

[Lucy &amp; Natsu]

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

Comenzamos con el coro, miré de reojo a Zero-san: Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, a su lado Midnight tenía una sonrisa torcida, como si fuera muy orgulloso para decir que le gustaba lo que escuchaba. Sting y Rogue eran otro paquete, en la cara se les veía lo sorprendidos que estaban, me hicieron sonreír de ternura.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

Disfrútalo Lucy, esto está definiendo tu futuro y tienes que vivirlo al máximo, con Natsu y Gray que han sido mis amigos desde que llegué, desde el primer día. Cerré los ojos un momento para concentrarme más en la armonía de los sonidos de los instrumentos y de nuestras voces.

[Gray]

_Now i know that i'm not_

_All that you've got_

_I guess that i_

_I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart_

[Lucy &amp; Natsu]

_But our friends are back_

_So let's raise a cup_

_Cause i found someone to carry me home_

Los volví a abrir, como no tenía que usar ningún instrumento me dedique a jugar con el micrófono; Miré a Natsu y de la nada me invadió una pregunta ¿Cómo era que Natsu había aprendido a tocar el piano y la batería? Son instrumentos que abarcan gran espacio, espacio que no hay en casa y además no creo que en el instituto hubiera tenido la suficiente disposición de los instrumentos de música.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's the set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

[Lucy]

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

Natsu se me unió en el coro, cada vez que la varilla golpeaba uno de los componentes de la batería la pregunta se introducía más en mi cabeza, por otro lado, ¿Cómo pude estar con ellos por 3 años sin saber su gran pasión por la música?

[Lucy &amp; Natsu]

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

Lo mío es más comprensible, tenía pánico escénico…, pero ellos no tenían porque ocultarlo ¡Mucho menos con la hermosas voces que se gastaban!

[Lucy, Natsu y Gray]

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home tonight_

Sting me alzó en sus brazos, no pude sentirme más incómoda, pero lo terminé aceptando, después de todo solo me quería felicitar por el buen show que acabábamos de dar. Cuando me bajó nuevamente al suelo Rogue se dispuso a felicitarme algo… más prudente que su gemelo. Al alzar la mirada noté como Natsu nos fulminaba con la mirada, no tardo en acercarse y pasar un brazo posesivo sobre mis hombros.

Me separé de él recordándome que estaba "enojada", quise ir a donde Gray, pero este conversaba amenamente con Zero-san, él único distante aquí parecía ser Midnight.

\- Cantas estupendo – Le alagué – No entiendo porqué no eres tu el vocalista de los gemelos.

\- Gracias rubiecita – Sonrió torcidamente – Pero no me gustan las bandas, no suelo llevarme bien con las "personas".

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y fruncí el ceño, pero no me dejaría intimidar.

\- Eres bastante curioso, pareces alguien rebelde, que está en contra del mundo y contra todos, pero al momento de cantar pareces un ángel intentando hacer bien, aparte de que se notaba a kilómetros tu pasión a la música.

Él bufó divertido, tenía aires de superioridad, sabía que ahora trataría por todos lados hacerme quedar avergonzada, pero no me rebajaría a su nivel.

\- Pues mira que coincidencia, en el show escolar parecías una diablilla que quería hacer una travesura y aquí pareces dulce y encantadora, la sola idea me da ganas de vomitar.

\- Pues puedo darte un concierto al lado del wáter – Le reté, él soltó una carcajada, no podía creer cuan masoquista podría ser.

\- Eres interesante – Dijo con otra de sus sonrisas torcidas antes de irse al lado de su padre, me declaré vencedora de esta pequeña batalla.

Nos reunimos en el centro del salón. Natsu no dejaba de enviarle miradas de advertencia a Sting, Gray parecía satisfecho entablando una conversación con Rogue mientras que Zero-san y Midnight esperaban pacientes a que todos se calmaran.

\- Aquí están sus contratos – Dijo pasándonos uno a cada uno – Aprobaron, pero antes de que firmen nada…, Sting, Rogue ¿Habéis elegido vuestro vocalista?

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa y luego asintieron, como si estuvieran intentando mantener el suspenso en el ambiente pasearon su mirada por todo el lugar para finalmente posarla en… ¿mí?

\- Lucy Heartfilia es la vocalista que hemos estado esperando – Dijo Rogue con seriedad pero con una sutil alegría en el tono.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡De ninguna manera! – Rugió el Dragneel, lo fulminé con la mirada ¿Quién se creía para andar diciendo con quien hago grupo y con quien no? – Yo haré grupo con ella.

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntó divertido Midnight - ¿Tienen alguna relación más allá… de la amistad?

\- Sí – Respondió furioso.

\- Pues entonces es imposible que seas pareja musical con ella – Dijo Zero-san calculador – No me gustaría que por una pendejada disolvieran el grupo después y me hagan perder dinero y tiempo. Las parejas no están aceptadas en Oración 6, pero si quieres puedes hacer pareja con Gray.

\- Antes muerto… - Murmuró el escultor de hielo.

\- Entonces está dicho, Señorita Heartfilia ¿Acepta crear un grupo con Sting y Rogue? – Natsu me odiará, lo sé; pero espero que pueda entender que me aterra todavía cantar sola frente a miles de personas, si me hago amiga de ellos dos sé que me desempeñaré mejor, eso no cambiará mis sentimientos con Natsu.

Tiene que aprender a diferenciar el trabajo con los sentimientos.

Y yo debo pensar en mí esta vez.

\- Sí, formaremos un grupo – Dije con una sonrisa.

\- Pues entonces aquí hay un contrato aparte para hacerlo oficial, cuando hayan firmado solo tiene que hacérnoslo llegar por correo. – Apenas dijo eso Natsu salió del lugar hecho furia, no tenía remedio.

Me despedí de todos y caminé hasta el salón a paso lento, sabía que en el mismo momento que me topara con Natsu se desarrollaría una batalla campal, por una parte sus celos sin argumentos y por la otra su falta de confianza en mí.

Me obligué a pensar en otras cosas, si mis pensamientos seguían por ese camino yo también me iba a enfurecer, no sería una buena combinación a fin de cuentas.

No alcancé ni a tocar la perilla cuando la campana sonó avisando que era hora de receso, el primero en salir fue Natsu, se veía realmente furioso… y aún más después de chocar conmigo y caer al suelo.

\- ¡Oh! Pero si es la chica Eucliffe. – Dijo sarcástico. Puse mis ojos en blanco, no estaba dispuesta a pelear con él y la mejor manera era evitarlo. – No te escapes.

\- No fui yo la que escapó en primer lugar – Dije regañadientes recordando como había salido del salón de música en menos de 3 segundos.

\- Sting y Rogue no me dan buena espina, sobre todo Sting. – Se defendió.

\- ¡Qué curioso! Al parecer todo te da mala espina desde ayer Dragneel – Dije mientras ponía mis manos en las caderas. Se me acercó intimidante, pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para notarlo.

\- No me jodas Lucy, no sabes nada. – Su cara estaba muy próxima a la mía, tan próxima como para… golpearle.

\- Pues he intentado saberlo, pero tú no me dejas ¡Eres un gilipollas! – Juro que intentaba tranquilizarme ¡Pero es que Natsu sabe sacarme de mis casillas!

\- Eso es porque… - De la nada su mirada fue devastadora, su expresión de agonía me dejó sin aliento, olvidé toda mi ira para querer animarlo – No podría soportar que también te hicieran daño a ti.

¿Por qué alguien querría hacerme daño? ¿También? ¿A un cercano de Natsu le han hecho daño? Como si supusiera toda una lucha Natsu me rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo protector, confundida le correspondí… no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero Natsu necesitaba ahora de mi apoyo.

\- Si yo supiera de que estás hablando tal vez… - Intenté terminar mi frase, pero no sabía que decir, estaba perdida.

\- No Lucy, lo peor que puedo hacer es informarte… saber es como un suicidio.

\- Natsu ¿Están corriendo peligro de muerte? – Mi voz salió débil, de tan solo pensarlo me daba terror; él no respondió de inmediato, se enterró en la curvatura de mi cuello para luego aspirar hondo.

\- Yo no, sé defenderme, pero como no me pueden atacar a mí… atacan a los míos. – No sabía que decir, intentaba unir la pequeña información que me decía, pero era casi imposible – Debería alejarte de mí y mantenerte a salvo, pero soy muy egoísta para hacerlo. – Me dedicó una sonrisa triste, quería salvarlo desesperadamente y decirle que todo iría bien, que seríamos felices como en los cuentos de hadas, pero no señores, esto es la realidad.

\- Natsu, saldremos… de esta… - Dije más bien convenciéndome a mí misma, se separo del abrazo suavemente.

\- Necesito ir a casa.

\- Te acompaño – Dije dispuesta a ir a recoger mis cosas. Con su firme mano me detuvo incómodo.

\- Quiero estar solo Lucy.

\- ¡Y un demonio! No te dejaré solo. – Protesté.

Se dio vuelta y a paso rápido llegó a su moto, (siempre la ha tenido, pero como ahora le gusta caminar conmigo la ha dejado aparcada en el instituto), yo iba detrás… pero no lo alcancé y él se fue dejándome… Vi una moto al lado, era roja… no era de último modelo pero cuando ves una moto con las llaves botadas en el suelo y un amigo que te necesita estás dispuesta a todo.

Recogí las llaves y sin mirar atrás me subí a la moto, luego la devolvería, tengo buenas intenciones después de todo. Partí a gran velocidad antes de que Natsu hiciera una estupidez; las señales de velocidad y los semáforos poco importaban ahora… Natsu es una mala influencia para mí.

Llegué en eso de 3 minutos, casi caigo de espaldas al ver a Natsu con un hacha desquitándose con un pedazo de madera del suelo, se veía rojo y no sé si de furia o de esfuerzo, lo que me provocó algo de miedo, pero tenía que ser valiente por él.

\- ¡Natsu! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡DETENTE! – Así lo hizo, luego se pasó la mano por su sudada frente.

_Sexy._

¡Lucy! No es momento de desviarte.

\- Quiero mostrarte algo – Dijo entre jadeos, pero para mi sorpresa se veía tranquilo. – Solo déjame romper esto, no sé porqué mierda se me ocurrió ponerle tablas, supongo que ayer estaba enojado.

\- Y paranoico.

No entendía nada, pero Natsu volvió a hacer uso del hacha, sus movimientos eran feroces y precisos. Le iba a pedir que se detuviera cuando la madera cedió y se dejó ver un agujero que daba a la luz una escaleras ¿Natsu tenía subterráneo?

\- Las damas primero – Me hizo ademán a que entrara, me daba mala espina, pero confiaba lo suficiente en Natsu como para entrar con los ojos cerrados.

No había descripción para lo que había dentro del salón a que daba a parar la escalera, era como el paraíso, instrumentos de todo tipo y de la mejor calidad, todo en un mismo sitio y ordenados con suma delicadeza, había una pequeña ventanilla por la que entraba luz y aparte habían ampolletas. La batería y el piando eran los más cuidados, eso explicaba un par de cosas… pero me enamoré del violín de último modelo que habían lanzado hacía un mes. Me abalancé sobre esté y cuando por fin lo tuve en mis manos pase los dedos por su cobertura.

Natsu me miraba enternecido, con una sonrisa divertida… le devolví la sonrisa tímida y algo avergonzada por el show que me estaba mandando, admito que parecía como una niña en un parque de diversiones.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes todo esto? – Dije abriendo mis brazos mientras giraba en mi lugar.

\- Un poco después de mudarme a mí, era mi guarida, ni Happy la conoce… pero no me importa compartirla con alguien que está tan loca por la música como yo. – Se notaba el orgullo en su voz ¿Quién no lo estaría?, esto era casi más grande que la casa en sí.

Salimos luego del lugar, daríamos nuestro debut otro día, ahora teníamos hambre, Natsu apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa se dispuso a tirarse en la cama. Reí, Natsu es Natsu, a veces un poco raro, a veces hiperactivo, a veces denso o celoso, pero yo estaba enamorada de todas sus facetas, incluso de su faceta misteriosa que insiste en joderme la vida.

Una música me sacó de mis pensamientos, una canción de Train sonaba en mi teléfono. El número no me era conocido, pero llevada por la curiosidad contenté.

\- _¿Alo? –_ Natsu me miró curioso preguntando quien era.

\- _¿Señorita Lucy Abby Heartfilia Vermilion? – _Alcé mis hombros a Natsu, la voz no me era para nada conocida, pero su tono serio me impulso a no cortar la llamada.

\- _¿Con quién hablo?_

_\- Soy el oficial Harrison de la segunda comisaría en Washington DC. – _Se presentó el hombre… ¿Por qué de esa ciudad? Ahí es donde vivía con mis padres.

\- _Dígame qué sucede –_Me comenzó a entrar pánico… ¿Qué había ocurrido?

\- _Necesitamos que venga… a reconocer un cuerpo. – _Se me olvidó como respirar, las rodillas me temblaban de terror – _Creemos que se trata de Jude Heartfilia._

* * *

**_o.o _**

**_o.o _**

**_OMFG! JUDE T-T Suspenso everywhere. No sé quien a visto a los padrinos mágicos, pero aquí está mi frase "Respetos tu libertad para pedir romance, humor y celos... Pero reafirmo mi autoridad para escribir lo que se me ocurra" xDDDD_**

**_Que malota sho oe :c_**

**_Review! 89 review T-T soís mis amores ¿Lo saben?_**

**_aria-chan 37: Es tu fanfic favorito! OIGAN TODOS! Tengo el fanfic favorito de está hermosa persona (,: ajjajajajaja Natsu es un loquillo x.x pero las faldas le van fenomenales jajaja. Tu eres una de las que han estado desde el comienzo de fic, asique muchas gracias por apoyarme incluso cuando ni yo sabía si esto resultaría :)))_**

**_superpepe1098: Siempre me alagas la forma de escribir y nunca sé como responderte u_u aunque es muy conmovedor... ¡gracias! ZERO NO ES UN TÍO MALO, VALE, ES RARO. Pero es un tío buena onda aquí c: Sobre las canciones, lo pensaré gracias ;)_**

**_claudia: *Le tira una manzana* te extrañé :c, los tengo a todos identificados ajjajaja pero es comprensible, hay esas semanas que te dejan en estado zombie, no te culpo, es más me alegra tu lealtad a fanfic hasta tal extremo de decirmelo,+ le agarra los cachetes* ¡Ternura! ajajajjaaj que bueno que te hallan gustado los capítulos ;) no hay que olvidarse de las demás parejas jajaja._**

**_nansteph14: ¡Wow! y simplemente... ¡WOOOW! Hola xD (ANIKA DRAGNEEL ACTUALIZA PLSSSSS!) El otro no lo he leído, como que no me sonaba bueno, pero gracias a ti le he echado una ojeada y es buenísimo (aunque después me arrepentiré al ver que no está completo). / Lyon era un crío que siempre estuvo al margen, pero no creo que salga hasta el fin de este fic, Juvia es un amor jajajajaj. Con unas amigas haciamos Rol, bueno no, pero decíamos: ¡Tú eres tal personaje y yo este!... a mi me tocó Levy porque siempre ando pegada a los libros y soy... "intelectual" xDD asique con las escenas Gale me pongo muy personal :P / Y Jerall, tendrá que aprender a cocinar si no quiere morir a manos de su novia/ Naya-chan es esa madre encantadora, asique yo creo que todo el mundo la va a amar :DDDDD Natsu anda rápido ya quiere casarse x.x_**

**_Y repito ¡ZERO NO ES MALVADO! Es un pan de dios calculador y con dinero. Pero lo que sí, la mafia se viene peligrosa :s_**

**_Ana_****_: Dije que eres mi regalona porque siempre eres la que me da las palabras justas para animarme a escribir, cuando no llega tu review quedó deprimida :c tal vez no tanto, pero me tranquiliza saber que sigues ahí :P La mafia es peligrosa y hay que cuidarse de ella, pobre Jude u_u más bien pobre Lucy, no hay que tenerle pena a los muertos sino a los que quedan, y sigo esperando tu pregunta :D_**

**_sofit-chan: ¡Sofiii-chaan! jajajja Naya-chan es un amor, quisiera que fuera mi mamá y que me haga recetas para comer cada vez que llegue a casa :c hoy comí un Muffin y estaba rico (no sé porqué dije eso) eso de que te alegré un día me ha conmovido mucho Q.Q y sí pues, me gusta la comedia, aunque no es lo que precisamente viene el próximo capítulo, pero seguro me las arreglo para meter unas escenas que saquen una carcajada :P ¡CLARO QUE NO ME OLVIDARÍA DE NINGUNO DE USTEDES! Cuando tenga 800 años (okno) voy a actualizar la página y volver a leer cada uno de sus comentarios recordando estos tiempos ñ.ñ_**

**_Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre mi personalidad: Esto será raro no tengo idea de como definirme a mi misma, pero aquí va._**

**_\- Siempre me imagine como una persona normal, tan normal que entraba en lo anormal, tengo un pequeña hiperactividad que desarrolle de pequeña inetntando evitar mis estudios. En clases soy inteligente y trabajadora, pero mi boca no la cierra nadie. Siempre he sido buena creando historias (una vez la profesora de lenguaje me regañço porque creyó que había copiado de internet una crítica de cine u-u) Otras de mis cualidades (o más bien defecto) es que soy bastante... mm... ¿marimacha? tal vez no tanto así, pero detesto las faldas y el maquillaje va rara vez, soy agresiva y suelo golpear a todo el mundo (ya sea por diversión o por enojo, también cuando me hacen cosquillas y tiro patadas voladoras) aunque despacito xd. En mis tiempos libres la pasó en casa, reviso tumblr o youtube, dibujo, leo, escribo, canto o como mandarinas :D _**

**_¡Ah sí! de pequeña mi abuela siempre me trajo mandarinas y desarrolle una... obsesividad por ella, algunas personas me llaman "chica-mandarina" incluso mi nick de tumblr es así xD. Siempre ando sonriendo incluso cuando tengo problemas, entre reir y llorar es mejor no preocupar a los demás... ¿Qué más? mis amigos me llaman vicky, vicky, torii... no sé que más decirte :c Y tú, ¿cómo eres?_**

**_Se despide Toriii_**

**_1, 2 ,3 ¡AYE SIR!_**


	16. Conociéndote

_**Buenaaas mis pequeños lectores ¿Qué tal su día? Acá en Chile al menos está soleado y con viento (Ricooo :3) jajajja entonces espero que haya un lindo clima donde estén para tener un grata lectura n.n**_

_**Datos:**_

_**\- 6164 palabras.**_

_**\- Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

_**\- Felicítenme! actualización dos días seguidos! :c**_

* * *

**CONOCIÉNDOTE.**

_\- Dígame qué sucede – Me comenzó a entrar pánico… ¿Qué había ocurrido?_

_\- Necesitamos que venga… a reconocer un cuerpo. – Se me olvidó como respirar, las rodillas me temblaron de terror – Creemos que se trata de Jude Heartfilia._

…

Estaba demasiado preocupado como para si quiera permitirme marearme en el avión, toda mi atención estaba en Lucy, quien miraba perdida por la ventana, no había dicho mucho desde que salimos de casa… ni siquiera ha llorado, entiendo que todavía no se ha confirmado la muerte de su padre, pero es normal llorar… no se puede quedar con todo ello adentro, está envenenándola.

Por otro lado el Karma me odia, hablo enserio, primero la mafia que me tiene alerta en todo minuto y ahora, llámenme egoísta sin-tacto o lo que quieran, pero la muerte de Jude más la mafia me han alejado más la oportunidad de confirmar un noviazgo con la rubia.

Pero aunque aún no sea mi novia sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y debo estar ahí para protegerla y para darle mi hombro cuando lo necesite…, para cuando suelte todo aquello que ha estado acumulando desde que soltó el teléfono.

_Flashback:_

_El teléfono se deslizo por las manos tiritonas de la Heartfilia, sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Me acerqué preocupado esperando a que se desmayara o cayera de rodillas, pero nada. Ella cerró los ojos apretándolos y respiró hondo._

_\- Tengo que viajar a Washington DC, ahora. – Dijo como si estuviera opinando el clima, pero con el ceño levemente fruncido. – Dicen que encontraron el cuerpo de mi padre._

_\- Te acompaño. – Dije aún preocupado. Ella pareció querer reclamarme, pero finalmente cerró la boca y se fue a hacer sus maletas. – Compra los boletos, al primer vuelo._

_Quedé inmóvil en el lugar, le habían dicho que su padre ha muerto y ella ni se inmutaba, mentira… estaba destrozada, pero no dejaba verlo a la luz. Me decidí dejarla y cuando vea que no aguanta más el dolor, estar ahí para ayudarla._

_Y si… ¿Y si la mafia tiene algo que ver?_

…

En otro lugar muy lejos de donde se encuentras nuestros protagonistas, en un salón de clases todo parecía tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para ser Fairy Tail y es que la falta del pelirosa se hacía notar de inmediato, tanto como la de Lucy quien era el nombre por el que más se preguntaban las hadas femeninas.

\- Pues, Natsu se fue hecho un demonio del salón de música – Informó Gray al grupo – Realmente no sé como Lucy soporta sus celos – Dijo con humor.

\- Pero no han aparecido desde la hora anterior – Habló la Scarleth – De Natsu lo entiendo, es una bestia; pero Lucy no es una "rebelde" la última vez que se coló de clases fue por su pánico escénico después de contarle su secreto a Juvia.

La aludida asintió con preocupación – Juvia espera que Lucy-san se encuentre bien – Soltó un suspiro – Y Natsu-san también.

\- Pues no sé ustedes, pero no puedo quedarme quieta sin saber que les sucedió ¡además Libra se quedó dormida! – Dijo la llamada enana mientras señalaba a la mujer que más que durmiendo parecía hacer una pose de Yoga.

\- Levy tiene toda la razón, Libra no es la profesora más responsable ni la más preocupada por sus alumnos. – Opinó Jerall mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Erza. Gajeel soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Qué esperan? Profesora transferida de Saber…

\- ¡No les permitiré salir de este establecimiento hasta el final de la jornada! – Habló la autoritaria Erza - ¡Y Gajeel! No vuelvas a insultar a tus profesores.

\- ¡Aye…! – Dijeron unánime.

\- Juvia piensa que al menos deberíamos llamarlos.

Gray sacó de inmediato su teléfono marcando el número de la conocida rubia, mas después de 3 intentos fallidos se rindieron con Lucy, ya que los enviaba a buzón de voz después de un minuto, decidieron intentar con el muchacho.

\- Creo que tampoco contestará – Habló Gray con el teléfono aún en la mano.

\- _¿Qué quieres cubito de hielo? –_ Por fin había atendido la llamada, todos sintieron un gran alivio de escuchar la voz del pelirosa, excepto Gray, claro.

\- ¡Maldita estufa con patas! Uno preocupándose por ustedes dos y así nos recibes.

\- ¿Estabas preocupado Gray? – Dijo burlesco Jerall, Gray se dedicó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

\- Cla..claro que no, so..solo hablaba por ustedes –Gruñó el Fullbuster.

\- _Deja tu homosexualidad princesita – _Rió tenso Salamander. – _Estoy con Lucy, está durmiendo ahora mismo, estamos en un avión viajando a Washington DC._

_\- _¿¡Qué!? – Chillaron todos. Natsu tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído para no hacer reventar su tímpano, le siguieron un bombardeo de preguntas por varias voces a través del teléfono. El chico se sintió en un aprieto, tal vez Lucy querría que nadie se enterara aún de lo que había pasado y él no era quien para hacer de bocón.

\- _Va a visitar a su madre, yo solo le hago compañía –_ Mintió, sin embargo nadie dudó en su palabra.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? – Intrigó Levy.

\- _Escuchó una canción y le tocó la vena sensible, pero ya está bien. _ – Se apuró en responder. – _No sé hasta cuando nos quedaremos…, chicos, creo que se va la señal. – _Con un envoltorio de pastilla comenzó estrujarlo al lado del micrófono del teléfono – _Adios._

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra Dragneel! ¡CONOZCO ESE TRUCO! –Chillo Erza, cuando la llamada cortó importándole un bledo si el teléfono era suyo o no lo hizo estrellar contra una de las paredes.

\- M..mi te..te..teléfono – Gray miraba con agonía lo que quedaba del aparato – Es el tercero del mes…

\- Asique Erza… cuando dijiste que no tenías señal aquella vez, entonces ¿estabas usando ese truco del dulce? – Dijo Jerall con la mirada ensombrecida y desprendiendo un aura demoniaca.

\- N-no es lo que crees Je-Jerall – Balbuceó la peliroja. - ¡En mi defensa, aquella vez me había puesto muy ne..nerviosa!

Los demás rieron mientras negaban con la cabeza, Jerall era el único que lograba poner a Erza en aquellas condiciones.

\- Aún así, si nos están ese par todo es más aburrido, con la profe dormida ¿Qué haremos? – Dijo Lisanna.

-Juvia recuerda como conoció a Gray-sama… - Puso mirada soñadora - y él le prometió amor eterno – Junto sus manos en el pecho - y se casaron – Siguió fantaseando mientras abrazaba al muchacho que ni sabía que cara poner - y tuvieron 30 bebes Juancho, Juancha, Patty, Pattu…

\- Planeta Earthland llamando a Juvia – Bromeó Gajeel.

\- Pero ahora que lo mencionas, nunca he sabido cómo se conocieron ustedes dos, tampoco Erza y Jerall – Dijo pensativa la McGarden.

\- Ni tú con Gajeel – Concluyó Lisanna haciendo sonrojar a la enana.

\- Pues… Juvia les dirá.

**Juvia &amp; Gray:**

Los nuevos bordados para las cabeceras quedaban de maravilla, en el segundo piso de mi casa se encontraba mi pieza… Mi familia era acomodada para darse lujos cada vez que quisieran, observe el paisaje que me llamaba a gritos para que lo fuera a disfrutar allá afuera.

Mi padre era sinónimo de sobre-protector, no me refiero a chicos que intentaba ligarme en la empresa de Federic Locksar o en las fiestas sociales, me refiero a mi entorno… estoy como atrapada en una torre de la que si tengo escapatoria. Y de verdad que la tengo, pero han cultivado tantos temores que Juvia ya no se atreve a averiguar el mundo.

\- Juvia-chan ve a comprar fruta para el desayuno. – A menos que me obligaran. Asentí resignada, tomé mi paraguas y me dirigí a la puerta.

Me gustaba la lluvia, me hacía sentir relajada, cada gota que lograba tocar mi pálida piel y me hacía dar respingos me recordaba que seguí viva, haciendo nada, pero viva.

\- _Gota, gota, goteo. _– Susurraba mientras esquivaba charcos.

Doblé en la esquina y comencé a escuchar unos griteríos de una pareja de muchachos, uno tenía un peculiar tono de pelo color salmón mientras que la chica tenía unos hermosos cabellos dorados, claro que esta última estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

_Tal vez olvidó el paraguas._

\- ¡No entiendo qué sentido tiene mojarme con un cubo cuando está lloviendo! – Vociferó la chica, el pelirosado parecía estar molesto o más bien decepcionado. Preferí quedar al margen para no meterme en problemas.

\- ¡Te digo que no era para ti! ¡Era para Gray! ¡PARA GRAY, NO TÚ! – Contraatacó el muchacho.

\- ¡Sigue sin tener sentido mojarlo! – Bufó – Adiós, Natsu – Dijo mientras la muchacha seguía su camino. Viendo que ya no había moros en la zona me dispuse a volver a lo mío.

Alguien me tomó por atrás, una mano en la cintura y otra en la boca, por lo que, por más que quise no pude gritar, me escondió detrás de unos arbustos que estaban igual de mojados que todo lo que nos rodeaba. Vi mi agresor, era un muchacho de cabello negro y… no llevaba pollera.

\- ¡Quiere violar a Juvia! – Chillé horrorizada. El muchacho me miró confundido.

\- ¿Quién es Juvia?

\- Yo.

\- Ok… Y ¿Por qué te querría violar?

\- No llevas camisa. – Dije mientras me tapaba los ojos con la mano y con la otra señalaba su torso.

\- ¡Cuando! – Chilló para después ver por todo el lugar, a unos dos metros se encontraba el pedazo de tela.

\- Juvia puede ir por él. – Dije mientras me disponía a moverme.

\- No ¡Detente! – Dijo mientras me volvía a dejar en el suelo (Ahora más bien era barro) – Después la recojo, lo que pasa es que le estaba jugando una broma a Natsu y casi caíste…, es por eso que te detuve.

Miré nuestra posición, yo estaba entre sus fuertes brazos sintiendo el tacto de su piel. El pensamiento me hizo sonrojar.

\- ¿Y tenía que sacarse la ropa para eso? – Dije mientras revisaba su formado torso… por mi está aprobado.

\- No es como si quisiera, no lo hago consciente.

\- Juvia piensa que eso es bastante pervertido – Dije mientras lo miraba suspicaz. Se alzó de hombros, de la nada un grito nos llamó la atención.

Nos reincorporamos y por entre las hojas de arbusto vimos en dirección del grito. Ahí estaba el muchacho pelirosa, creo que la chica le había llamado Natsu, estaba mojado de pies a cabeza por un balde que no solo tenía agua, también tenía hielo.

A mi lado Gray comenzó a dar carcajadas mientras rodaba por el suelo, juro que fue tan contagiosa su risa que provocó hacerme sonreír, tenía una hermosa risa y unos dientes blanquecinos, su torso era lo más sexy que había visto nunca. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis mejillas comenzaron a arder de la nada, me comenzaba a sentir más acalorada ¡Quien no! ¡Este chico esta para chupárselo!

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – Él detuvo por un momento sus carcajadas para mirarme.

\- Gray… Gray Fullbuster. – Dijo con una sonrisa, jadeé ante su mirada.

\- Gray-sama…

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Te tengo! – Gritó Natsu abriendo el arbusto en dos, luego se intentó abalanzar sobre Gray, pero este salió corriendo del lugar.

\- ¡Adiós Juvia! – Grito mientras corría, entonces al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios supe que estaba torpemente enamorada.

\- Adiós… Gray-sama…

La lluvia se detuvo de golpe dejando un clima nublado con pequeños rayos del sol que se alcanzaban a colar entre las grandes masas de vapor y entonces Juvia dejó su paragua en el suelo para ir a comprar la fruta.

…

\- Luego por medio de contactos Juvia se integró a Fairy Tail para estar con Gray-sama – Dijo con aura amorosa – Y alejar a todas que me quieran quitar a mi novio. – Todos dieron un paso atrás para protegerse del aura maligna y celosa que desprendía.

\- ¡Qué tierna historia! – Chilló Levy con corazones en su aura - ¡Gajeel deberías ser más mono! – Reclamó, el aludido fulminó con la mirada a Gray que era quien estaba creando sus problemas en ese mismo instante. El Fullbuster en respuesta alzó sus manos mientras gesticulaba con los labios "no es mi culpa".

\- Sois unos amores chicos – Opino la albina menor.

\- ¡Ahora queremos escuchar a Erza y Jerall! – Vitoreó la albina mayor esta vez, todos respondieron animándola.

\- Ve-verán… – Balbuceó Jerall. – Me mudé desde Mexico con mi hermano y de casualidad entré a Fairy Tail a los 8…, en ese entonces habían algunas diferencias.

**Erza &amp; Jerall:**

\- ¡Jerall! – Gritó Mist corriendo detrás de mí, en la mañana como se demoraba mucho comiendo decidí avanzar sin él – Lo siento hermanito, no podré ir contigo hoy, se me quedó abierto el portal anima en la web, debo cerrarlo y no sé cuánto me tomará. – Asentí – Que te vaya bien ¡Ya harás amigos!

Mistogan siempre desarrolló una impresionante habilidad en las computadoras, hace unos meses creó una red en la que varios Geeks crean programas innovadoras para anti-virus o nuevos hacks, también aplicaciones útiles y de entretención. Claro que el está encargado de monitorear Anima, es el nombre del filtro de la red, si no la deja bien podría haber el peligro de que alguien descubriera sus grandes avances.

Ayer ingresamos al instituto Fairy Tail después de pasar todo el verano con los temas de muda, excepto Mist quien ha estado clavado en su habitación arreglando la ubicación para acceder a su red sin problemas. Venimos desde México por trabajo de mi madre, es embajadora de Mexico acá. Todo ha ido bien excepto por una cosa, yo no soy como Mist, él por su gran conocimiento en computadoras se pudo adaptar de inmediato con los demás aficionados, sin embargo yo… no siento que encajara en algún lado.

El primer día lo descubrí, me dediqué a buscar por todo el salón alguien que pudiera ser mi amigo, pero todos tenían personalidades bastante… extremas. Soy bastante inteligente sí, pero no puedo compararme con la genio Levy McGarden; está ese rubio de Laxus que se la pasa con audífonos, parece gruñón y vanidoso; Cana Alberona es una buena chica, tiene una rara manía por las apuestas con el poker… ya he perdido 2000 Jewells; Lisanna, Mirajane y Elfman andan pegados de un lado a otro, me han dicho que es así desde que llegaron hace un año; Max no es una buena opción a menos que te quieras despedir de tu vida privada; por otro lado está Natsu, no habla con nadie, solo llega escribe y se va, me preguntó si estará en mi misma situación, solo habla con Gray y siempre es para pelear; Gray no me da buena espina ¿A quién le daría buena espina alguien que se desnuda cada tres segundos? Es repugnante ver las miserias de otros críos; Y por último, la que siempre termina con las guerrillas entre Natsu y Gray, Erza Titania, nadie sabe su apellido, pero le apodan Titania por su gran fuerza que realmente no quiero experimentar.

Entré resignado al lugar, ¿Qué podría hacer hoy? Nada, pasear por el lugar y aburrirme todo el día. Me adentraba con el pasillo y me disponía a girar en la esquina cuando alguien me golpea de frente, me dejó algo aturdido, no tuve ni tiempo de sobarme porque la persona con la que había chocado me llevaba a rastras.-

\- Tienes que correr niño nuevo a menos que quieras que te den una paliza – Alcé la mirada para ver la espalda y el cabello pelirojo, se giró a verme por medio segundo, estaba asustada.- Me pillaron ¡Me pillaron!

\- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunté entre mi confusión.

\- Son matones, van en último año – Respondió sin dejar de correr, sentí como doblábamos a la izquierda sin frenar – Me quitaron mi pastel de fresas, intenté que me lo devolvieran, pero ¿Qué puede hacer una niña de 8 contra un tío de 17?

No me podía creer lo injusto que era eso ¿Cómo pueden abusar de una niña? Nos alcanzamos a esconder en la sala del auxiliar. La adrenalina corría por mis venas, estaba bastante molesto.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! – Chillé molesto. – Solo tenemos 8 años, que hijos de…

\- Hey, calmado – Dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro y trataba de normalizar su respiración. – No podemos hacer nada contra ellos.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Hay que darles su merecido. – Vitoreé, ella puso alarmada su mano en mi boca para callarme.

\- Y según tú ¿Quién le dará su merecido? – Preguntó sarcástica.

\- Tú y yo.

\- Ellos son mucho más fuertes. – La miré con una ceja alzada.

\- Yo creo que eres más fuerte que ellos – Dije haciéndola sonrojar – Y yo definitivamente soy más inteligente que ellos.

Trazamos un plan para vengarnos y no permitir que fueran a abusar de niños pequeños nuevamente. Mi táctica sumada a su habilidad sería su fin.

Buscamos por el lugar cosas que nos sirvieran: Pintura al oleo, cuerdas, martillos, clavos, un paño, un trozo de género, un bate y por último… una cámara. Nos dirigimos al jardín, faltaban diez minutos para volver a clases y teníamos que ser rápido.

En 5 minutos teníamos todo preparado, ahora todo dependía de Erza y si los chicos eran tan imbéciles como para caer en mi trampa.

\- ¿Estás lista? – Le pregunté, ella asintió con una sonrisa y seguido de eso me abrazo.

\- Si todo sale bien prometo regalarte un pastel. – Dijo. Miré a otro lado intentando no dejar ver el sonrojo que se había extendido por mis mejillas.

\- Si todo sale bien serás mi amiga – Dije extendiéndole mi mano, ella la miró y negó, sentí que el corazón me pesaba.

\- Ya somos amigos. – Sonreímos. Luego me dispuse a encender la cámara mientras que Erza salió a buscar a los bravucones.

Supe que había logrado atraerlos cuando escuché un fuerte grito, luego el chillido de Erza… nunca había escuchado un "Kyaaa" más tierno. A lo lejos divisé la figura de Erza siendo perseguida por el hombre, era de pelo azul y musculoso, sin lugar a dudas terrorífico.

Entonces sentí como si me hubieran apuñalado, el chico había atrapado a Erza, esta se defendía con dientes y garras, pero era inútil. Sin pensarlo dos veces fui en su ayuda, con el bate le golpeé en la cabeza y en el estómago, por fin dejó a Erza llorando en el suelo, el tipo me miraba con ira.

\- Golpéame a mí. – Grité. Erza me miraba aterrorizada, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe. Me sentí volar por los aires con unas horribles nauseas y un dolor en el estómago. Abrí los ojos viendo como el bravucón se acercaba dando zancada, entonces atiné a correr en dirección a nuestras trampas.

Por fortuna fue lo suficientemente estúpido para seguirme y caer de redondo en cada una de las trampas. Primero fue la cuerda que se enredo en sus pies y cayó de bruces al suelo, le siguió la pintura café que le manchó todo el cuerpo, y que había sido impulsada por la misma cuerda que él piso.

Lo siguiente era lo previsto, Erza llegó y con una patada sacada de Karate Kid lo noqueó. Con su ayuda lo arrastramos para colgarlos en el segundo piso, pero que su cuerpo quedará a la altura del primero, lo reafirmamos con clavos y por último el cartel que pegamos en la pared, dejando al lado un pedazo de tela y un bate.

"**¡Golpeé la piñata!"**

Varios curiosos se acercaron, al parecer también habían sido víctimas del bravucón porque no desperdiciaron la oportunidad de ir y pegarle unos bueno batazos a ciegas en varios lugares del cuerpo. Yo me quedé satisfecho con mi acción del día.

Erza me abrazo de improviso y luego me golpeó – Como vuelvas a permitir que te peguen para defenderme bailaré en tu tumba – Amenazó, tragué duro, sin embargo luego me volvió a abrazar – Gracias, Jerall.

\- Aún falta poner la grabación en público.

\- Mañana será el acto de bienvenida – Dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo reí.

Ese día Gray y Natsu también se hicieron mis amigos al saber lo que hice "Eres el más valiente por enfrentar al único tipo que le tiene miedo Erza" comentaron, luego Erza los golpeó por andar chismorreando.

…

\- Mi madre murió de un paro cardiaco a fines de ese año por lo que volví a México con Mist para vivir con mi abuela, pero prometí volver y aquí estoy, Mist se quedó allá, sigue siendo un genio de la computadora, siempre anda en su mundo. – Terminó de narrar con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Qué conmovedor! – Dijo Mirajane limpiándose una lágrima traicionera. - ¡Mírate Erza! Estás hecha un tomate – Dijo mientras pellizcaba su roja mejilla.

\- Ca-ca-cálla-cállate… - Balbuceó.

\- ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE SOY REPULSIVO PORQUE ME QUITABA LA ROPA?! – Rugió el Fullbuster.

\- Lamento informarte que es muy repulsivo – Comentó Laxus, todos lo miraron ya que era el único que no había comentado en la jornada.

\- A Juvia le agrada.

\- Siempre me han gustado las cartas, no hay nada de malo con eso – Bufó la Alberona.

\- ¿Enserio se preocupan de eso…? – Miró con burla Levy – Hay que admitir que somos un tanto… extraños.

…

Lucy había despertado hace unos 10 minutos, quiso volverse a perder en la vista de la ventana, pero no se lo permití, quería desesperadamente que supiera que yo estaba ahí, con ella… comencé a acariciarle el cabello y los rubios vellos del brazo. Se dejó querer, pero no me detuve ahí, pegué mi boca a su oído y me dispuse a cantarle suavemente acapella esperanzado de que volviera a dormir.

_[Stay with me Cover – Joseph Vincent] _

_(__**N/A: **__Sé que no está a acapella pero es lo más cercano que encontré, asique por favor ayúdenme utilizando su imaginación xD)_

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

Lucy se tensó en mis brazos ante la íntima melodía, pero fue de a poco acostumbrándose y acurrucándose buscando mi calor. Pasé un mechón dorado detrás de su oreja y le sonreí comprensivamente.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No it's not a good look, gain some self control_

_And deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

Ella comenzaba a jugar con nuestras manos, sin embargo su mirada entristecida no la cambiaba, preferiría que llorara a mares o que ría hasta que le duela el estómago, pero quedar así a la deriva entre la vida y un ser que sigue viviendo por inercia es lo más duro que he tenido que ver.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

Tarareé un poco la melodía, Lucy al parecer le hizo cosquillas, pero curiosa luego puso su mano en mi manzana para sentir cada vibración de esta. Recuerdo que yo no salí de mi cuarto por tres días después de la desaparición de Igneel y habría estado más tiempo si hubiese podido, pero Lucy ni sabe cómo reaccionar, no sé si alagarla por su fortaleza o regañarla por ser una estúpida al contenerse.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

Me miró por un segundo y me costó encontrar vida en sus ojos, me dolió saber que yo aún no podía entrar en su dolor, al menos para apaciguarlo un poco. Le besé la frente, noté como su respiración poco a poco se iba relajando.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

Pude saber el momento exacto en el que cayó a los brazos de Morfeo. Me quedé tranquilo en mi asiento escuchando música por los audífonos ya que la película era de varias décadas atrás y asquerosamente aburrida. Fue entonces cuando siento húmeda mi camisa. Al mirar notó que Lucy poco a poco se va sensibilizando.

Recuerdo que mi padre decía que tanto la alegría, el amor como la tristeza, el rencor, pero por sobre todo el dolor era bueno sentirlos: Nos recuerda que seguimos vivos.

…

\- Juvia quiere escuchar su relato de amor Levy-san.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué cambias tan rápido de tema? – Dijo con un prominente sonrojo que hizo reír a todos – Ughh ¡cállense o no les cuento nada! – Suspiró después de un largo silencio – Bien todos recuerdan la mala reputación de Gajeel al llegar y…

**Levy &amp; Gajeel:**

Había salido en el receso acompañada de Lu-chan para ir a devolver unos libros que pedimos prestados la semana anterior. Habíamos tomado por costumbre elegir un libro a la semana y luego comentarlo como gran fanáticas que éramos. Y fue ahí donde encontré el amor de mi vida, musculoso, rebelde, apasionado, en resumen, todo lo que una chica querría: Travis Maddox.

Y no que solo su aire de superioridad y masculinidad la había abducido en un trance amorío platónico con el personaje ficticio de un libro, sino que tímidamente la chica narradora también calzaba de alguna manera particular a ella.

Totalmente ajena al amor, intentando ser la alumna ejemplo después de un turbulento pasado con malos contactos. Pero entonces llega él y cambia todas las preguntas a sus respuestas y pone su mundo de cabeza.

Solo un problema… yo todavía no encuentro a mi Travis.

Es culpa de los libros que mis expectativas en los hombres sean un tanto altas ¿Y qué? Por mí ni novio tendría. Pero los chicos de Fairy Tail o son asexuales, violentos, locos, pervertidos o mujeriegos.

\- Gracias Crux – Dijimos ambas entregando los libros – A la tarde venimos por los próximos.

Salimos de vuelta a los pasillos del instituto, varios muchachos jugaban a la pelota en las afueras mientras otros corrían sin propósito alguno.

\- ¿Cómo te va con Natsu? – Le dije con picardía, un sutil sonrojo se extendió en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Levy-chan! Sé más prudente – Alcé una ceja divertida – De nuevo se coló en mi apartamento, ya no sé ni que decirle para explicarle que las personas tenemos "privacidad".

\- Tal vez le gustas – Solté convencida de mi afirmación, si bien el instinto de Natsu era asexual, desde que Lucy llegó a cambiado drásticamente a ser un "nada me importa" a un "me gusta reír con Lucy (o más bien de ella)"

\- ¡Claro que no! – Infló sus mofletes – Sigue siendo igual de denso que un bebé. Pero háblame de t…

\- Ni lo intentes Lu-chan, mi príncipe azul aún no ha lleg… ¡Hey, cuidado! – Dije recogiendo el libro que un chico botó al empujarme.

\- ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! Eres un autentico Hobbit – Se burló con una sonrisa torcida ¿¡Quién se creía!?

\- No la llames así, ella tiene nombre. – Me defendió Lu-chan.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No te interesa – Gruñí entre dientes.

\- Entonces te llamas enana para mí. –Dijo con burla antes de irse.

No supe comprender del todo ¡Esto no debía ser así! ¿¡Quién se creía él para venir y hacer el mismo dialogo que Travis!? Se suponía que esto pasaría con mi príncipe azul, no con ese metalero de cuarta categoría. Y lo peor era que no estaba enojada, era algo que había esperado por tanto tiempo que ahora que pasa solo atino a sonrojarme y ponerme idiota ¡Qué frustrante!

Volvimos al salón de clases, me senté al lado de Lu-chan en uno de los últimos puestos, a su lado se sentó Mirajane regalándonos una sonrisa. La puerta se abrí dejando ver a Natsu corriendo y saltando mientras reía a carcajadas, atrás de él venía Gray gruñendo con Juvia colgando de su brazo y por último, esa tuerca con patas llamada Gajeel.

Se sentaron los tres en los puestos de atrás mientras que Juvia fue a acompañar a Erza. Lucy se dedicó a hablar amenamente con Natsu, me agradaba esa pareja, sobre todo porque siempre que están juntos sonríen sinceramente.

Sentí un tirón en mi pelo, me di vuelta furiosa para ver como Gajeel se entretenía pasando el mechón entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Es azul natural? – Preguntó mientras aspiraba el aroma de este.

\- ¡Suéltalo! Pe-per-¡pervertido! – Chillé, luego miré a todos lados para asegurarme de que nadie hubiera escuchado. Este sonrió torcidamente.

\- _Gehee –_ Lo fulminé con la mirada, el chico nuevo no me agradaba para nada – Hueles bien, enana.

\- No me llamo enana.

\- Claro que si…, enana. – Quería jodidamente golpearle con el libro de historia, pero me contuve y me di vuelta para mirar al frente.

Sentía que sus dedos seguían jugando con mi pelo, intenté ignorarlo, incluso llegaba a ser un poco relajante. Entonces me sacó el cintillo, nadie –repito- NADIE ME SACA EL CINTILLO. Me levanté del asiento para quedar a su altura, mis rizos incontrolables me molestaban la cara, lo miré desafiante.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo ahora! – Grité entre dientes – Gajeel DE-VUÉL-VE-ME-LO ¡AHORA!

\- Señorita McGarden afuera de la sala, está castigada – Miré a Freed-sensei atónita, no podía echarme, yo era la alumna ejemplar, la que nunca ponía problemas.

Miré con odio a Gajeel y me dispuse a salir de la sala. Fue entonces cuando él también se levantó y me tomó del brazo.

\- La enana no ha hecho nada - ¿Por qué me estaba defendiendo? ¡Yo lo odio! – Puede echarme a mí.

No, yo no necesitaba un héroe y mucho menos uno como él, me sé defender sola o asumir las consecuencias… Entonces que alguien me explique el porqué estoy tan feliz de que él intente defenderme.

\- Entonces váyanse los dos afuera – Concluyo sensei, Gajeel bufó a mi espaldas y salió con a paso confiado y decidido. Yo por mi parte le seguí regañadientes.

Lo que faltaba, quedarnos los dos solos afuera…, pensándolo bien tengo la oportunidad de golpearle como se lo merece. Lo miré furiosa, al parecer él estaba entretenido jugando y aspirando el aroma de mi cintillo.

\- Pensé que te enojarías y te abalanzarías a quitármelo – Se burló mientras jugaba con el cintillo como si fuera un péndulo.

\- No voy a ser un juguete para divertirte – Dije cruzándome de brazos.

\- Tienes razón de que sería divertido verte saltar inútilmente – Lo miré mal – Pero sería genial tener de amiga a una enana.

\- No seré amiga de un bestia. – El se levantó y se fue acercando. Guió mis manos a su torso y luego colocó las suyas en mi diminuta cintura.

\- ¿Y qué tal a lo "La bella y la bestia"? – Estaba totalmente consciente de mi estúpido sonrojo en ese momento, tenía que detenerlo, me prohibía enamorarme de una persona así.

\- Está bien, seremos amigos. – Dije separándome.

\- _Gehee – _Rió. – Aprovecharé de ir al baño, Natsu le tiró comida a Gray y me salpicó un poco.

\- ¿Tú conoces a Natsu? – Alzó una ceja dudoso - Te vi hablando con el apenas llegaste – Expliqué.

\- Llevamos una vida conociéndonos y luchando codo a codo – Dijo antes de irse, quedé intrigada por su declaración ¿Luchando una vida?

Me paseé por el lugar aburrida, si hubiera estado sola habría ido a la biblioteca, pero creo que estará bien esperar a Gajeel, después de todo eso hacen los amigos… amigos. Negué con la cabeza siendo consciente de que nadie me miraba.

\- ¡Oh pero si mira! Es Levy-chan – Dos chicos se fueron acercando, sonreí tímidamente, eran aquellos gilipollas que usaban halagos baratos para conseguir lo que querían de las chicas.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo amable uno, Hibiki.

\- Bien, aunque me echaron de la clase. – Eve, el segundo se llevo una mano a la frente.

\- ¡Qué profesores más crueles los de hoy en día! No te preocupes Levy-chan, yo te haré compañía.

\- De paso nos ayudas con una tarea de matemática – Y ahí estaba, siempre intentaban hacerlo pasar desapercibido entre toda su galantería, pero ellos no se acercaban si no querían algo de ti.

\- No, lo siento y gracias – Intenté zanjar el asunto.

\- Oh vamos Levy – Dijo Ren que llegó por atrás de la nada pasando un brazo por mis hombros – Comparte tu inteligencia con nosotros, luego te lo compensaremos.

\- No me gusta hacer las actividades de otros – Negué determinada – Lo siento.

\- Que egoísta – Replicó Eve haciendo puchero. Suspiré, tal vez era mejor darles lo que querían para que me dejaran en paz- Y nosotros que pudimos haberte hecho pasar una estupenda tarde.

\- Dijo que no. – Gajeel empujo el brazo de Ren que estaba en mis hombros y se colocó en mi espaldas - Y como no dejen en paz a la enana me encargaré de molerlos a golpes – Gruñó.

El trío se largó abatido por la amenaza de Gajeel.

\- Gracias Gajeel – Murmuré aún sorprendida, le miré el rostro un sutil sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas dándole una imagen menos aterradora, pensé que yo había sido la única en poder ver esta faceta y por muy raro que eso suene, se sintió genial.

\- N-no lo hice por ti – Dijo nervioso, también es malo para mentir. – Eran molestos.

\- Sí – Reí – muy molestos…

…

\- Después de ser amigos él siempre andaba cerca para "protegerme" si era necesario – Terminó su historia la pequeña.

\- Gajeel eres un completo tsundere – Chilló indignada Lisanna. Todos rieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Enserio conoces a Natsu de pequeño? Yo lo conozco desde los 6 y nunca te había nombrado – Dijo Gray, todos dieron vuelta a ver a Gajeel, le era difícil ocultar sus nervios.

\- Nuestros padres tenían algo en común.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó la Scarleth curiosa.

\- Nuestros padres desaparecieron – "_Y la mafia nos persigue" _pensó el Redfox. – Yo pienso que nos abandonó, siempre le he dicho eso, pero Salamander es más terco que una mula. – Los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? – Se preguntó Mirajane mientras miraba por la ventana.

…

El cielo estaba nublado, en cualquier momento amenazaría con llover. Tomé resignada las valijas pequeñas ya que Natsu había insistido en llevar mi equipaje más pesadas. Había sido mi soporte todo este tiempo, no sentí nada cuando me dieron la noticia solo el corazón de plomo. Natsu me miraba preocupado cada cierto tiempo, seguramente esperando a que me derrumbara en el suelo a patalear, quería decirle que estaba bien…, pero no era cierto, tampoco me sentía mal…, simplemente no sentía nada.

Eso acabó mientras bajo sus caricias y su voz volví a la sensibilidad, me pude controlar para no explotar en llanto y dolor, sin embargo no me preocupe en controlar las lágrimas porque estas se secaban bajo los dedos de Natsu.

Aún no estaba del todo bien, mis ojos ardían horriblemente, tenía un nudo en la garganta desde hace unos quince minutos y mis manos y piernas estaban temblorosas. Pero me negaba a hacer un show en público.

Entramos en el cuarto del hotel que pedimos, sabía que perfectamente pude haber ido a dormir a la mansión Heartfilia, pero con todo lo que acababa de pasar quería estar lo más distanciada de ese lugar, aparte no quiero dormir en un lugar rodeado de policías haciendo su trabajo.

Después de ordenar toda nuestra ropa y cosa, me coloqué pijama y me recosté en la cama. Natsu vino a hacerme compañía un poco después, busqué su calor recostándome en su torso, quería hablar con él, quería perderme en su voz y en sus ojos, sin embargo estaba demasiado destruida para hacerlo.

\- Los transportes no son tan malos cuando no te mareas. – Rió él mientras acariciaba mi cabello – Tal vez es porque es como montar un dragón.

\- ¿Un dragón?

\- Sí un Dragón rojo como el que me regalaste – Sonreí al recuerdo como Natsu había posicionado cariñosamente el objeto en su cómoda.

\- Me hiciste sonreír cuando murió mi madre, y ahora mi padre ¿Qué es lo que tienes Natsu? – Pregunté mientras trazaba líneas imaginarias en su pecho.

\- ¿Tu madre? Yo no…

\- SÍ, la primera vez, en el bosque… huí del funeral de mi madre.

\- Por eso llorabas… - concluyó, yo asentí con una sonrisa triste – Tu sonrisa fue como el clima después de una tormenta, brillante y cálida.

Luego de eso me besó, no pude resistencia alguna, pero tampoco le seguí con tanto entusiasmo, se separó al darse cuenta.

\- No te preocupes Lucy, no te dejaré caer – Dijo acariciando mi mejilla – Mi mayor preocupación será hacerte sonreír.

\- N-no… - Dije con el nudo en la garganta – no me dejes… Natsu.

Rompí a llorar, él me apegó a su cuerpo, me sentí libre de poder sacar todo el dolor a la luz porque Natsu estaba ahí para cuidar de mí y hacerme sonreír después de la tormenta.

\- Nunca te dejaré.

...

En el instituto Fairy Tail la alarma sonó dando el aviso del término de la jornada. Por el estacionamiento se veía a un grupo de muchachos caminar mientras hablaban o bromeaban, específicamente tres, siguiéndoles el paso iba un señor fornido a quien solían llamarle "Zero-san"

\- Adiós padre - Midnight estrechó su mano con el hombre para tomar su moto y dirigirse a su preciado hogar, pero había un problema... - ¿Y... mi moto?

* * *

_**Awwww Natsu más chuuuuu, ¿Cúal fue su "encuentro" favorito? El mío el Jerza, quedó bastante original y divertido ajajjaa**_

_**Ayer me faltó colocar un datito a mi información: Soy de doble nacionalidad (chilena y española) mis apellidos son franceses, estudié en un colegio italiano, mi hermana es norteamericana y todos mi hermanos hablan inglés, una de mis mejores amigas es argentina y tengo un montón de amigos mexicanos xDDDDD asique si notan a veces que pongo "sois" o "adevertidle" es por eso a veces digo "pinche pendejo" o los modismos chileno, cuando hablo con mi mejor amiga a veces digo "vos" y wtf xDDD jajajaja**_

_**Review! YA SON 95 y probablemente con este cap lleguemos a los 100 Q_Q no psss party en la casa de Toriii-chan ajajajjaa**_

_**superpepe1098: *Se sienta en un rincón a llorar desconsoladamente* Dijo que me odia... T-T Pues, es necesario su muerte para la temática, no te preocupes, será vengado. Y pues no, tengo mucha imaginación para decirte que ¡ESTO SOLO ESTÁ COMENZANDO! Cada personaje se desenvuelve en la historia, cada uno tiene sus conflictos y sus sueños, también sus romances :D queda para rato.**_

_**sofit-chan: Natsu es una mala influencia para Lucy XDD mírese que robando una moto :P no te preocupes cuando sea una super estrella irá a tu país ;) jajajajjaja. Sofi, si de verdad eres un alienigena te ruego que me vayas a dar un paseo al infinito y más alla xDDD pues te informó que eres el tipo de chica que me agradan, no soy de las que hacen prejuicios pero aquellas que chillan y son bastante... emmm... cofcofputascofcof es un dolor de cabeza jajajaa digo, no se saben valer a sí mismas. Ennnnn fin, me llamo Victoria (: pero Torii es un apodo por vicTORIa xD **_

_**No te olvidaré (8) 3 jajajajajja y graciasss ¡Felicitame dos días seguidos actualizando :c! ayer escribí alrededor de 7000 palabras x.x**_

_**karenDragneel18: Sería muy malo que te diera paro cardiaco :c (no presupuesto para clínica( ¡Y aparte iría a la cárcel! D,: jajajajja saludos!**_

_**Ana: Uyyyyy! A ANA LE GUSTA UN CHICO, A ANA LE GUSTA UN CHICO!(8) Jjajaja xD mira tú eh e.e (sorry me gusta molestar :c) Sting será buen amigo con Rogue, pero no volverán a aparecer hasta después de la graduación de los muchachos. Y Jude pues, u_u era necesario... en pocas palabras, después entenderás porqué. ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO TORII NO HA PUESTO UN COVER EN SU FANFICTION y pues no xD jajaja amo Sleeping with the sirens! también me está gustando mucho Issues y una canción que se llama "Eyelid" pero siempre amaré los covers asique por ahora "roger rabbits" fue solo una excepción xD admite que queda bien con Midnight jajajaja. Espero tu próximo comentario adiósssss :***_

_**nansteph: Natsu es un pan del cielo :3 jajajajaja ¡Graciaaaas! a mi también me gustó como quedó la adaptación, quedaba al pelo y mira, me gusta la voz de Tiffany, pero escucha "Say something" de Max Scheneider y Victoria Justice, esa me hizo derramar lágrimas (dime si te gustó ;) jajajaj saludos y luego nos juntamos a hacer un rito para que Anika escuche nuestras plegarías (?) okno xDDD ¡chauuu!**_

_**aria-chan: Awwww, este capítulo fue para las demás parejas y como se conocieron, espero que también te haya gustado ñ.ñ jajajaja**_

_**Se despide Toriii**_

_**1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**_


	17. Misterio: Pistas

_**En un lejano lugar en el extremo sur de America, afuera de una humilde casa se encontraban 50 aldeanos con antorchas encendidas y tridentes dispuestos a hacer correr sangre.**_

_**\- ¡HEMOS ESPERADO 3 SEMANAS POR UN CAPÍTULO! - Grita una ciudadana furiosa. - MUEVE TUS JODIDOS DEDOS.**_

**_La damisela se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, moviendo los dedos lo más rápido que podía. Tenía constantes peleas con un mente porque está no le proporcionaba inspiración._**

**_\- Lo intento, lo intento - Lloriqueó._**

**_Al cabo de unos días se levantó de la silla y grito por la ventana para que todo el mundo la escuchara._**

**_\- ¡ACÁ ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO, DISFRÚTENLO MUCHÍSIMO, YA ACABARON MIS CONTRATIEMPOS Y TODO DEBERÁ IR EN SU CURSO REGULAR. GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA!_**

**_Datos:_**

**_\- Ni los van a leer porque irán directo a la historia :v_**

**_\- 6743 palabras._**

**_\- Los personajes pertenecen a Trollazo Mashima._**

**_\- Si quieren mis excusas por las demoras lo explicaré abajo xD_**

* * *

**MISTERIO: Pistas.**

Los pasillos del instituto se alzaban a nuestros lados mientras todo el mundo viajaba unilateral hacía la salida. Excepto por una persona peliblanca que trataba casi inútilmente de abrirse paso contra corriente.

\- ¡Es Mirajane! – Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la agarré del brazo y la atraje a nuestro grupos. Ella me miró agradecida mientras regulaba su respiración.

\- Gracias, -Jadeó – Gajeel, te esperan afuera – Alcé una ceja ¿Quién me necesitaba? – Es Happy, como Natsu y Lucy no están tú te quedarás a cargo de él.

\- ¿Y Grandine? – Consulté irritado, no es como si cuidar niñatos sea mi mejor hobbie, pero Salamander no dejaba a cualquiera a cargo de su primo, normalmente era Lucy o Grandine con Wendy… no sé de qué manera yo quedé como tercera opción.

Mirajane se alzó de hombro y volvió a perderse en la marea de gente. Levy me miraba divertida, ella sabía lo muy inepto que era para tratar con niños y lo mucho que me sacaban de quicio.

\- Tú no te rías, me vas a acompañar a cuidarlo – Pasé mis brazos por sus hombros mientras que ella se sonrojaba. – Debes ir a tu casa a buscar ropa.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡No pienso quedarme a dormir contigo! – Chilló. Solté una carcajada y la apegué más a mí para que la ola de muchedumbre no la acarreara a cualquier lado.

\- ¡Oh… vamos! – Dije ronroneando en su oído – Prometo no morder, claro, a menos que tú quieras. – Su sonrojo era aún más notorio y sumada a su mueca de nerviosismo le daba un aire que me producía locura.

\- ¿Y mis libros? – Gruñí.

\- Está bien, llévalos. Ahora vamos por Happy.

…

Me sentía más tranquila, incluso me atrevía a decir que estaba bien. Ya había soltado todo mi dolor en el torso de Natsu y solo me quedaba la sensación de seguridad de encontrarme entre sus cálidos brazos.

Pero aunque quisiera no podía quedarme todo el día ahí, tenía que aceptar el cadáver para poder hacer su funeral y entierro ¿A quién debería avisar? No somos muy unidos a la familia y la mayoría de sus amigos no van más allá de los negocios. Mi mamá era diferente, se hacía amiga de todo el mundo y en su funeral todos me rodeaban, tanto así que no pude evitar escapar para alejarme de esas miradas "comprensivas".

No todo el tiempo mi padre fue así de cerrado, hubo un periodo al que él jugaba conmigo y mi mamá, ella se había metido de lleno en las novelas policiales y de misterio. Luego entre ellos armaban una pieza de "el lugar del crimen" y yo trataba de resolverlo, claro que cuando me quedaba pegada y ya no tenía idea de qué hacer, mi padre sutilmente me indicaba una respuesta, cuando daba resultado yo corría hacía él y le daba un abrazo mientras que él me empezaba a girar.

Solo hubo uno que no lo pude hacer, fue después de la muerte de mi madre, intenté resolverlo sola, pero no pude y mi padre estaba sumergido en una fría depresión como para ayudarme. Cuando fui a su despacho él solo grito "ERA LA PUTA BRÚJULA" Antes de desaparecer por la puerta que daba a su habitación.

Después de que las lágrimas dejaron de brotar me dirigí a "la habitación del misterio" como le llamábamos. Había una brújula sobre un estante, estaba rodeado por tres cosas: Una moneda de 100 jewells, una rosa y un anillo de plástico.

Entonces pude resolverlo.

**M**oneda

**A**nillo

**R**osa.

En la habitación también había un cuadro de un navío sobre una tormenta en la mar. Levanté el cuadro y ahí estaba el cuchillo de plástico calificado como "el arma homicida". Después intenté celebrarlo con mi papá, pero la señora Spetto me le prohibió acercarme, aunque no podía ocultar el notorio aroma de licor que prevenía de su dormitorio.

Los días pasaron y yo me olvidé, sin mi madre que hiciera el lugar del crimen no tenía razón para volver a entrar y la habitación quedó en el olvido, junto con los buenos recuerdos que poseía con mi padre.

Suspiré pesado y deshice el abrazo, Natsu me miró preocupado pero le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. No podía seguir tardando lo inevitable.

-Es hora – Solté resignada. Me miró diciéndome "no te esfuerces" tanto lo conocía que hasta sabía que significaba cada movimiento, cada mueca, cada mirada tenía su significado.

Me levanté de la cama y a paso lento entre al baño para arreglarme antes de ir. Mis ojos seguían hinchados y mi nariz estaba roja, pero no era nada que un poco de agua fría no arregle. Me cepillé el pelo, me lavé los dientes y salí.

Natsu traía una casaca negra abierta, dejaba ver su camisa roja que se adhería un poco a su cuerpo dejando ver los huesos de la cadera antes de desaparecer en el pantalón, su zapatillas converse eran rojas y estaban abrochadas a la rápida. Su cabello se había desordenado aún más después de habernos recostado. Sus ojos jades eran los mismos de siempre: apasionados, juguetones, seguros e intensos.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - Dijo divertido. En cualquier momento me habría avergonzado y chillado mintiendo, pero ahora no ¿Para qué mentir?

Asentí divertida – Es bueno, aunque aún puede mejorar – Él frunció el ceño, le había dado justo en el ego.

\- ¿Mejorar?

\- Ya sabes, - Me acerqué – Te falta actitud. – El soltó una carcajada con aires de bufido.

\- ¿Qué actitud? Me amas tal y como soy. Admítelo. – No pude evitar pensar en lo egocéntrico que sonaba, pero…

\- Es cierto – Lo abracé – No cambies, eres perfecto para mí. – Le sentí tensarse bajo mi tacto.

\- Es mejor que salgamos antes de que te encierre aquí conmigo. – Asentí y me dirigí a la puerta, el tomó de mi mano delicadamente para llevarme a través de los pasillos del hotel.

A la salida tomamos un Taxi, por alguna razón me esperaba algo a tipo Londres con taxi's y cabinas de teléfonos rojos en cada esquina. Pero no, era tal y como recordaba esta ciudad, descuidada y sumida en una aburrida rutina. Las calles estaban repletas de gente yendo y viniendo de cualquier lado, sin un propósito real, estas personas no conocen mi dolor ni mis sueños, yo tampoco conozco los suyos.

Natsu apretó mi mano y ladeo la cabeza preocupado – Estoy bien, es solo que sigo odiando esta ciudad, es como mi cárcel personal, ya sabes. – El rió un poco.

\- No sé cómo no pudiste escapar en 6 años. – Rió negando con la cabeza.

\- Mi padre tenía… contactos, no me daban buena espina. Mientras más los evitaba, mejor. - Decidimos cambiar de tema, asique estuvimos riéndonos hasta que llegamos a la enorme estructura que alguna vez fue mi casa, prefiero la de ahora, con Natsu y Happy.

La señora Spetto no demoró ni un segundo en ir a recibirnos con lágrimas en los ojos, ni me había bajado del taxi cuando se abalanzó a abrazarme como si su vida dependiese de ello.

\- _¡Oh! Miss Lucy, my princess, I missed you so much – _Balbuceó casi inentendendible.

\- _Me too, Spetto, but I'll finish this fast and return with Natsu. –_Ella asintió energicamente

\- _I understand, they're waiting for you and your friend. _– Spetto era una de las pocas que solo sabía hablar inglés, pero la queríamos y era muy trabajadora, asique nos adaptamos a ella.

Entré a la mansión y me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre. Antes de siquiera tocar la manilla una voces me alertaron, pude detectar la voz de nuestro jardinero, estaba alterado y también la voz de un hombre que no conocía. Miré a Natsu y el asintió apretando más mi mano.

\- Cualquier cosa podemos fugarnos – Reí, era lo mismo que me había dicho la vez anterior que vinimos, asentí y más confiada abrí la puerta.

Todos los que estaban en la sala (3 policías uniformados y el jardinero) giraron a mirarme. Me sentí nerviosa y acorralada, intente caminar hacia atrás, pero terminé chocando con el pecho de Natsu. No me podía acobardar ahora, me aclaré la garganta y me enderecé segura de mi misma.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Lucy Heartfilia y él es… - Señalé a Natsu.

\- Su esposo, Natsu Dragneel. – Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva, pero intenté controlarme ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¡Ni siquiera somos novios! ¡NO TENEMOS EDAD DE CASARNOS!

\- Oh, sí, yo soy el oficial Harrison, con quien habló por teléfono – Oh cierto, gracias hijo de puta. Intenté sonreírle, pero solo salió una mueca rara. –Entiendo que por lo que pasa es difícil y doloroso ¿no? Pero sospechamos que ha sido un homicidio, y necesitamos que revise el lugar para que vea si encuentra algo… fuera de lo normal ¿me entiende?

Él hombre era un poco más alto que mí, ya entrado en edad. Sabía que intentaba no ser tan directo, pero no servía, a mi padre lo habían matado ¿Quién? Mi barbilla temblaba y tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar, pero asentí.

\- Nosotros estaremos en la recepción charlando con los testigos. – Asentí nuevamente porque no encontraba mi voz, apenas salieron de la habitación Natsu me abrazó con fuerza.

\- Está bien, está bien – Susurró mientras acariciaba mi espalda – Yo te protegeré.

\- A mi padre nadie lo protegió – Sollocé – Él murió, aquí, solo en su despacho ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Pasé horas revisando las habitaciones de la mansión, los lugares a los que él recurría, su habitación, el despacho. Intentaba estar distanciada del lugar, presentía que si me involucraba la melancolía se llevaría la cordura que quedaba y mis pocas fuerzas para seguir de pie.

No había nada extraño en absoluto, bueno, según yo recordaba, no debía ser yo (quien no ha pisado esta casa en años, con excepción de mi visita pasada) la que hiciera este trabajo. Bajé sintiéndome inútil con la investigación, divisé al oficial en la recepción como había dicho anteriormente: Se veía estresado, se frotaba las sienes furiosamente. Luego levantó la mirada y le pidió al jardinero que se retirara.

\- Oficial – Lo llamé – no hay nada extraño, al menos no que yo recuerde. – Me miró de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido, sentí a Natsu gruñir atrás.

\- ¿Ha revisado todo el lugar, señorita Heartfilia?

\- Señora – corrigió Natsu, cierto, yo era su "esposa". El oficial asintió.

\- He revisado lo importante, es seguro que en este lugar hay habitaciones que él ni recuerda. – Me excusé.

\- Señora Heartifilia, entienda que necesitamos…

\- No oficial, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, aunque revisara esas habitaciones no encontraría nada porque no se qué cambios habrán hecho los empleados. – El oficial hizo una mueca de desagrado a mi decisión. – Aparte, no me ha informado nada sobre… el asesinato de mi padre, tal vez yo podría relacionar algo.

\- No Lucy, no creo que sea buena idea. – Me susurró Natsu, apreté su mano y él no insistió más.

\- El jardinero vio a hombres vestidos con unos vaqueros y chaquetas negras, no les vio la cara porque llevaban sombrero y gafas. – Relató paseando la mirada entre Natsu y yo – Pensó que eran hombres de negocios y lo tomó como si nada. Cuando fue a pedir su pago encontró al… cuerpo de su padre en medio del pasillo, fue entonces que nos llamó.

Había un rastro de sangre, los asesinos le habían disparado en el muslo derecho para que muriera desangrado ¿Por qué cree que harían eso? Si lo quisieran muerto le habrían disparado en la cabeza y asunto resuelto, tal vez Jude les pidió un tiempo de vida, pero ¿Para hacer qué? Jude se dirigía a algún lugar, pero en aquel pasillo solo hay habitaciones sin nada… interesante. – Terminó de comentar el oficial. Al parecer tomar una distancia del asunto me iba bien, esto normalmente habría sido suficiente para destruirme, pero estoy de pie intacta, con dos pares de ojos preocupados sobre mí.

\- ¿Puede llevarme al pasillo? – Los ojos de Natsu duplicaron su tamaño.

\- Lucy, es suficiente por hoy. – Reclamó mi "esposo".

\- Por favor – Insistí, el oficial asintió y se perdió por un pasillo, Natsu y yo le seguimos. – Solo quiero terminar con esto rápido – Susurré, el soltó un suspiro y asintió.

\- No te detendré. – Le sonreí aliviada, su apoyo era indispensable.

Nos perdimos en las profundidades de la mansión, hasta que llegamos a _aquel _pasillo. El lugar que me traía hermosos recuerdos de los tiempos en el que mi madre y mi padre se amaban y me amaban a mí. Había otras tres habitaciones en el lugar, pero sabía que la "habitación del misterio" era el lugar al que mi padre se dirigía para morir.

¿Por qué mi padre querría morir en la habitación del misterio? ¡Joder! No me da buena espina. Mi respiración se había alterado del miedo, lo suficiente para que mis dos acompañantes lo notaran.

\- ¡Luce!, hey, cariño, ¿qué sucede? –Yo seguía mirando a la nada tratando de recobrar la postura.

\- ¿Recuerdas… los misterios que yo resolvía con mi familia? Eran acá, sea lo que haya pasado tiene algo… raro, hay tantas posibilidades y me estoy poniendo paranoica sin pruebas con las que excusarme, pero… apostaría a que aquí hay un misterio.

Sin esperar respuesta entre a la habitación. Efectivamente estaba distinta, no sé en qué, pero hay algo que cambió de posición. Levanté el marco donde había estado el arma la vez pasada: no había nada.

Solté un chillido de sorpresa, gire al mesón: Ahí estaba la brújula, pero no estaba la rosa o la moneda, mucho menos el anillo; no había nada alrededor. Lo demás era todo igual, o eso era a primera vista.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Dice el oficial receloso.

\- Es… diferente a la última vez. – Dije sin dejar de mirar los estantes – Estoy resolviendo un acertijo. – Pude ver de reojo como el oficial le pedía explicaciones a Natsu, los dejé ser.

Me rendí con los estantes, normalmente mis padres me daban un contexto de lo que pasó, ahora tendría que hacerlo sola… Me volví a la brújula y la miré detalladamente, la flecha apuntaba hacia el noreste (antes apuntaba al norte). Me froté las sienes intentando pensar en algún acertijo, tal vez si no estuviera tan abrumada porque este acertijo se trata del asesinato de mi padre se me ocurriría algo.

\- Los "tal vez si" no existen – murmuré para mí misma.

\- Tienes razón - Di un brinco, no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Natsu a mi lado – Te ves abrumada ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- Es esta brújula, normalmente habrían cosas a los lados para formar una palabra. No hay nada. – Él se llevó una mano al mentón mientras se concentraba.

\- Tal vez quiera que sigamos la flecha, esa que se mueve a todos lados. – Me reí.

\- Podría funcionar – Me dirigí unos pasos al noreste de la sala intentando no salirme del camino.

Topamos con la pared, la respuesta era obvia… colgado de un clavo estaba mi medalla, la que me entregaron por participar en aquel show a los 6 años, con Mirajane ¿De dónde la habrá sacado? Ni siquiera yo recordaba su existencia.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Una medalla, no sé si quiere que formemos una palabra. Podríamos descomponerla y intentar encontrar algo.

**M – E – D – A – L – L – A**

¿Dame? ¿Llama? No había nada muy coherente. El policía había ido al centro de investigación para espiar las llamadas e intentar sacar algo.

\- Tal vez faltan más cosas. Revisemos los demás puntos cardinales. – Sugirió Natsu.

Ni en el norte, ni sur, tampoco este y mucho menos oeste. Todos los puntos terminaban en nada. Solté un grito frustrado ¡Por qué no podía resolverlo!¿Y ahora qué? No me quería rendir, él no se habría rendido ¿Qué habría hecho mi madre?

Algo, alguna referencia. Algo que mi padre sabría que yo no pasaría por alto. Es que mi padre me conocía tan poco como yo a él.

Piensa Lucy, no puede ser tan difícil. Veamos, la vez pasada la flecha indicaba al norte. Los objetos estaban en los 4 puntos cardinales ¿Y ahora?... La flecha está en el noreste ¡Noreste, sudeste, noroeste, sudoeste! Debe ser eso, tiene.

Con ánimos renovados me involucré de golpe. No le fallaría a mi padre, no esta vez.

\- Revisa los demás puntos cardinales, los del punto medio. – Le dije a Natsu y por consiguiente me fui a donde se supone que es el sudeste.

Al igual que la medalla el objeto resultó obvio ¿Porqué estaría el signo de Fairy Tail en un estante de libros? Exacto. Di un brinco de alegría, lo había resuelto. Con Natsu obviamente.

Fui al Sudoeste, había un refrigerado pequeño, me agache y vi el imán que yo le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Él no lo aceptó, claro. Pero de igual manera lo dejé en la cocina por si algún día quería aceptarlo.

No pude evitar emocionarme. Nadie sabía cómo esto me acariciaba el corazón de consuelo.

\- Encontré esto en el noroeste. – Habló Natsu a mi espalda – Es una antorcha.

Era la antorcha con la que decoraron el lugar del funeral de mi madre. Tal vez podría usarla en el de mi padre también, son muy lindas. Alcé los dos objetos que encontré.

Medalla. Imán. Ícono de Fairy Tail. Antorcha.

\- Las iníciales no forman ninguna palabra coherente ¿Puede ser que todavía falte algo? – Murmuré. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde en el lugar tratando de descifrar el código, pero no daba el resultado. Intentaba rebuscar en mis memorias los patrones que usaban para hacer juegos… siempre había un elemento secreto.

Natsu se levantó a encender la luz y cerrar las cortinas, enseguida volvió conmigo y me acobijó entre sus brazos.

\- Dices que la vez anterior la palabra era con las iníciales, tal vez ahora debas usar la últimas.

\- Lo intenté. A menos que se pueda asesinar a alguien con "lana" no creo que sea el caso. – Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Vale, mejor vámonos y volvemos mañana. – Asentí abatida por no poder terminar con el acertijo. – Lana.

\- No, no puedes matar a alguien con lana.

\- No, Lucy – Me miró sonriente - ¡Lana!

Apunto al lado de la puerta, una frazada que Spetto había hecho a mano… de lana. Dios, esto suena egoísta, pero me jode que Natsu haya podido y yo no. Él se acercó al manto y lo levantó.

Muchas hojas salieron volando en distintas direcciones: Eran afiches, con una palabra en común.

\- ¿Murder? – Murmuró Natsu sin terminar de entender.

\- Asesino… en inglés. – Volví a la alfombra donde teníamos todas las palabras – Haré el último intento.

**M**edalla

**F**airy Tail

**A**ntorcha

**I**mán

**A**fiches.

**MAFIA.**

**MURDER.**

La mafia mató a mi padre.

…

Tenía que ser una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto. Las dos palabras que Lucy creó en la alfombra tenían que ser una confusión.

¿Y si era mi culpa? ¿Y si la mafia se vengó de mi haciendo sufrir a Lucy? ¿Y si la próxima víctima es ella?

Había dejado de respirar, creo. Quería romper algo, brazos o piernas de esos infelices, les perdoné la vida a cientos de ellos ¿Por qué?

\- Natsu, ¿Estás bien? – Se supone que yo estaría aquí para ella, consolándola. No al revés.

¡JODER! Te maldigo Francesco, y también al imbécil de Shiro. Y a Gajeel por no decirme que habían atacado al padre de Lucy. Sabía que Lucy me abrazaba, no sé si me intentaba consolar o buscaba mi consuelo, cualquiera de las dos me enternecía y le devolví el abrazo.

\- No… - ¿Debía decirle? – no dejaré que te hagan daño, aún así tenga que hacer desaparecer a todos ellos.

\- Sí – Sabía que sonreía – No podrán con el mejor luchador de Fairy Tail

…

Los siguientes días fueron tortuosos para ella. No les dijimos nada de nuestro descubrimiento a la policía, la mafia era algo que se escapaba de sus manos; finalmente cerraron el cazo sin más pruebas a las que recurrir. Luego Luce tuvo que organizar el funeral, pretendía ser fuerte por el día, por la noche sollozaba entre sueños. Me decía que no era porque estuviera mal, solo le dolía, pero que se iba a recuperar.

Una semana después volvimos a Magnolia, Lucy se encontraba notablemente mejor, era casi la misma de siempre.

\- El ambiente de Magnolia me ayudará mucho más – Dijo en el avión, llegaríamos a eso de las seis de la tarde.

Los chicos al final se enteraron de la muerte del padre de Lucy porque ella les dijo. Hubieron todo tipo de reacciones, sobre todo Erza y Levy que no sabían si apoyarla o asesinarla por no haberles dicho.

El viaje fue tranquilo, vimos películas y escuchamos algo de música nueva. A la tarde recuerdo que cantamos juntos. A la gente le gustó (o al menos a los que no dormían, ellos casi nos bajan del avión a la fuerza).

\- Iré al estudio la próxima semana. – Me anunció - ¿Vendrás conmigo? – Quise gritarle ¡SÍ! No soportaba a ese trío de… esos tres que… quieren alejarme de Lucy, sí eso.

_Celos._

Pff, claro que no. Confío en Lucy. En quien no confío es en ese rubio y ese gótico depresivo. Tal vez deba decirle que me enfrenté a la mafia yo solo (con Gajeel, pero él ahora mismo no cuenta).

\- Aunque quiero – Dios, de verdad que quería. – No podré, tengo "eso" con los chicos, estoy algo nervioso, será la última vez.

\- Ohh… Será genial, todos los apoyaremos. Sabes eso, ¿no? – Me sonrío. Esa sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba para acabar con los nervios.

_Cursi._

Tal vez, pero ella se lo ameritaba, ¿no? Con ella me nace, me siento yo mismo y muy feliz.

\- Lo sé – Le besé la frente. – Te necesitaré. – Ella río.

\- Pff jajaja ¡Claro que no! – La estreché aún más.

\- De verdad que te necesitaré.

\- Ahí estaré.

Cuando despertamos ya habíamos llegado a Magnolia. No me había dado cuenta de cómo adoro esta ciudad, tal vez es porque todos soportan mis destrozos. O porque siempre hay comida rica. Yo creo que es por Fairy Tail. Por Lucy y Happy.

\- Apenas ponga un pie me iré a dormir – Dijo con un suspiro.

Estábamos agotados, el taxi nos dejó en la puerta de la casa y nos ayudó con las maletas. Por un momento creí que lo asesinaría, no es como si fuera muy sutil sin sacarle la mirada de Lucy ¡Aghh!

\- Adiós – Me despidió. Gruñí mientras le pagaba.

\- Imbécil. – Susurré entre dientes mientras me bajaba del auto. El grito de Lucy me alertó ¿La mafia? ¿Había llegado a nuestra casa? ¡Oh no!

Me apresuré a reunirme con ella, todavía estaba en el umbral de la puerta con una mano en la boca.

\- ¡SORPRESA! – Los chicos salieron de distintos rincones del salón con una sonrisa en el rostro. Adiós a tirarme en la cama para dormir con Lucy.

\- Hola chicos. – Saludó Lucy siendo abrazada por Levy.

\- Hola a todos ¿Debo llamar a la policía por allanamiento a la morada? – Bromeé, todos rieron. Gray sobresalió a saludarme con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

\- Eres un grano en el culo, Llamita.

\- ¿Es tu manera de decir que me extrañabas? – Me burlé, el hizo mueca de asco. – Nada bueno pasa cuando tomas, princesita.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Esto? Juvia me vigila, si me lo preguntas. Creo que está emocionada por emborracharme. – Joder, no quería saber eso.

Me escabullí saludando a los demás, estaban todos, o bueno, la mayoría. Incluso Laxus (debe estar acompañando a Mirajane). Tenían la casa hecha un desastre.

\- Hey Gajeel, - Le llamé. Estaba en el jardín trasero viendo su teléfono - ¿Y Happy?

\- Joder Salamander, sabes que no sirvo para niñera. Está con Polyusika y Wendy. – Apreté los dientes y me abalancé sobre él.

\- Sabes que la mafia está haciendo movimientos y viene a por los míos ¿Qué hará Wendy con unos mafiosos, Gazelle? ¡IMBÉCIL! – Lo solté.

\- Vale, vale, no le ha pasado nada ¿Ok? – Suspiró mientras se masajeaba el cuello – Están acabando con los socios que no han mantenido a cuenta el dinero, cortando cabezas. Piensan que son traidores, últimamente andan perseguidos. En cualquier caso dudo que nosotros seamos un blanco.

Socios que no mantienen al día el dinero ¿Jude Heartfilia?

\- ¿Qué más te dijo Mistogan? – Consulté.

\- Que ahora se van a casa, reuniones y cosas.

\- La mafia mató al padre de Lucy. Él estaba envuelto en esto ¿Puedes conseguir información con él? – Asintió. – Genial, gracias. - Giré para entrar a la casa.

Lucy estaba ahí. Mirándome con dolor, decepción y tristeza. Sentí hundirme en el lugar sin saber qué hacer, ella lo había escuchado todo. Se alejó para escabullirse con los demás. ¿Qué pensará de mi? O ¿Qué pensará que pienso de ella? Pasaría tarde o temprano, es la hora de decir todo.

Pero no podía con todos los demás aquí. Me uní a la fiesta para comer y tomar todo lo que habían traído, luego comenzaron a bailar y por siguiente…

\- ¡Karaoke! – Gritó Cana con los brazos arriba, se dirigió al televisor y insertó un CD – Hay más de 250 canciones, dudo que no encuentren alguna que les guste.

\- Lucy – Le llamó Erza. – Canta con Natsu y Gray. Los tres que ahora pertenecen a Oración Seis – Los demás aplaudieron.

\- No Erza – Me miró de reojo. – Me duele un poco la garganta ¿sabes? Pero me gustaría escucharte cantar, canta con ellos.

Mentía, ella estaba perfecta para cantar, solo que el hecho de cantar conmigo era repulsivo para ella ahora mismo.

\- Bien ¡Vamos, quiero esta! – Puso una canción cualquiera. Gray se levantó medio mareado ya por las cervezas y un poco de vodka que trajo Cana.

El nombre de la canción apareció en la pantalla. Uff, la conocía. A Luce le gusta mucho esta canción… Luce.

_[Diamonds – Alex Goot, Chad Sugger, Julia Sheer Cover]_

La música y las primeras letras aparecieron en la pantalla. Solo me dejé fluir, un poco afligido por la reacción de Lucy. Bueno, pudo ser mucho peor ¿no?

_(Natsu y Gray)_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_(Natsu)_

_Find lights in the beautiful sea_

_I choose to be happy_

_(Natsu y Gray)_

_You and I, you and I_

_(Erza, Natsu y Gray )_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

Gray intentaba desafiarme como la vez que cantamos "Roar" en el show. No le hice caso, aparte él esta borracho, me sorprende que aún no esté corriendo por la casa desnudo como Juana la Loca. Como la última vez.

_(Gray)_

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_(Natsu y Gray)_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_(Erza, Natsu y Gray)_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_(Erza)_

_I knew that we'd become one right away, oh right away_

Erza se concentraba solo en cantarle a Jerall, quien sonreía como idiota mientras se sonrojaba. Esa pareja es como un guerrero y una princesa (Erza no es exactamente la princesa.) Miré de nuevo a Lucy, ella estaba concentrada en la pantalla leyendo, bien, la verdad es que me dolería su mirada torturándome.

_(Gray y Erza)_

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_

_(Erza)_

_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_(Natsu)_

_So shine bright, tonight, you and I_

_(Erza, Natsu y Gray)_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_(Natsu y Gray)_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_(Erza y Natsu)_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

La canción comenzaba a ser eterna, quería terminar con esto. Luego hablar con Lucy (juro responderle todo) y luego dormir abrazados como siempre. Recuerdo la primera vez que dormimos juntos me botó de la cama, con una patada. Fue doloroso, luego gracioso porque comenzó a chillar y tirarme cosas, es única.

_(Natsu y Gray)_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_(Erza)_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_(Alex Goot and Chad Sugg)_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_(Erza y Natsu)_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Cuando consiguió su apartamento me enteré de sorpresa. Mi casa se sentía vacía sin sus maletas, Levy fue quien me dijo. Era media noche, pero desarrolle una necesidad de estar a su lado y no soportaba más. Ella había dejado su ventana media abierta y me colé por ahí y me escabullí por las sabanas.

_(Erza)_

_Palms rise to the universe_

_As we monshine and molly_

_(Natsu)_

_Feel the warmth, we'll never die_

_(Erza y Natsu)_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_(Gray)_

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_(Natsu y Gray)_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_(Erza, Natsu y Gray)_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_(Gray y Erza)_

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_

_(Erza)_

_I saw the life inside your eyes_

Las primeras… ¿30 veces? Que hice eso se molestó y salí – Literalmente – volando de su casa. Luego aceptó que yo no tenía caso y se acostumbró, por las noches de invierno buscaba mi calor y yo su aroma… Antes que pudiera darme cuenta estaba irremediablemente enamorado.

_(Natsu)_

_So shine bright, tonight, you and I_

_(Erza, Natsu y Gray)_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_(Natsu y Gray)_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_(Natsu y Erza)_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

No solo por dormir con ella, eso es estúpido, sino que la manera en que se enojaba tan fácilmente me resultaba divertida. O su esfuerzo por trabajar para pagar la renta me era admirable, incluso me pasaba tardes ayudándola solo para pasar tiempo con ella.

_(Natsu y Gray)_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_(Erza y Natsu)_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_(Natsu y Gray)_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_(Erza y Natsu)_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

¿Por qué dudé en contarle lo de la mafia? Es obvio que ella lo entendería, me apoyaría y guardaría silencio. Claro, porque no quería darle pena, no podía decirle "es mi culpa que mi madre no tenga una pierna" y mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Tal vez la veía como un escape del pasado, si le cuento tendría que enfrenta la realidad de una vez.

_(Natsu)_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_(Gray y Erza)_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_(Erza)_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

¿Y mi padre? Pasé los primeros 3 meses culpándolo a él, pero comencé a pensar que el tal vez estaba peor, que él nos amaba. Él no nos dejaría porque sí.

_(Erza, __Natsu y Gray__)_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Y lo encontraré.

La fiesta culminó a las once de la noche, porque Lucy y yo estábamos muy cansados del viaje. Por suerte todos comprendieron (Excepto Gray y Cana que querían seguir bebiendo) y se marcharon.

Y así quedamos, cada uno en el extremo de la sala mirándonos en silencio. Lucy tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y me miraba expectante a que yo hablara.

\- Te lo contaré todo afuera. – Murmuré.

\- ¿Porque me quieres decir o porque no te queda otra?

\- Porque fue un error no contártelo desde el comienzo - Vacilé – Tenía miedo de que me miraras diferente.

Se fue al jardín sin decir palabra y yo la seguí. Se recostó bajo el manzano con pereza, titubeé ¿Qué haría? No tenía nada planeado, simplemente ir y decir no parece una buena idea.

\- Comienza por el principio – Me dice. En su mirada no había rencor o algo que se le asimilara, estaba dispuesta a comprender.

¿Por el principio? ¿Cómo comenzó todo?

\- Mi padre despareció un 7 de julio sin dejar rastro alguno. Había ido supuestamente a trabajar y nunca más volvió. Mi madre y yo sabíamos que algo debió haberle ocurrido porque él nos amaba más que a nada, pero la policía jamás lo encontró.

Fue uno de esos días en el que llegué del colegio en Crocus. Un hombre estaba apuntando a la cabeza de mi madre, yo era apenas un crío. Justo cuando apretó el gatillo yo moví su arma y disparó en la pierna de mi madre, luego le hice una zancadilla y se golpeó la cabeza con una mesa – nunca supe si lo dejé inconsciente o muerto –. Mi madre y yo huimos, pero cuando llegamos al hospital era muy tarde y le amputaron la pierna. Fue en sus delirios de dolor que dijo que la mafia estaba tras nosotros.

Salimos de la ciudad, viajamos hasta llegar a Magnolia. Era el lugar donde se habían conocido mis padres, Makarov, ya en ese entonces director de Fairy Tail, nos ofreció una mano para que yo fuera al colegio y también alojamiento. Mi mamá escribía recetas y las vendía, también hizo de costurera y niñera.

Entonces conocí a Gajeel, vivió una experiencia parecida a la mía (con mafiosos y todo) pero solo inspeccionaron la casa. Entonces juramos venganza en secreto, entrenábamos en las tardes hasta quedar molidos. A los catorce años me infiltré en la mansión de Shiro, un mafioso japonés. Herimos a todos sus hombres, no para matarlos, pero que quedaran irremediablemente heridos. Pero cuando llegué al escritorio de Shiro, él había huido cobardemente. Lo dejamos, pensamos que sería una lección para él y nos dejaría en paz. Ocultamos nuestras identidades y al tiempo Gajeel también se unió a Fairy Tail.

Fue el día que visitamos a mi madre que me dijo que la mafia estaba moviendo sus fichas nuevamente y luego, la noticia de tu padre. Tengo miedo, Lucy ¿Y si es mi culpa que hayan matado a tu padre? No sé qué haré, no puedo alejarte de mí, pero si no te puedo proteger será como…

\- Natsu.

\- Moriré. Te protegeré con mi vida Lucy, tú solo…

\- Natsu.

\- No te apartes de mí.

\- ¡Natsu! – La miré por primera vez desde que había empezado a soltar toda la historia. Me veía conmovida, esta no debería ser su reacción.

\- No pude proteger a mi madre. – Ahogué las últimas palabras, mi garganta dio una punzada de dolor. Tuvo un segundo de sorpresa y luego negó con una sonrisa.

\- Es la madre quien protege a sus crías, si sigue con vida es por ti. – Me envolvió en sus delgados brazos.

Estaba donde quería estar. La necesitaba como un adicto, su presencia era todo lo que quería, su aroma, su tacto. Besé sus labios rojizos.

\- Vengaré a tu padre. – La sentí tensarse.

\- No harás ninguna estupidez. – Me gruñó. – No quiero que arriesgues tu vida, no… no lo soportaría.

\- Pfff ¡Lucy! A los 14 años ya era muy fácil dejarlos K.O, ya verás. Imagina ahora, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

\- Entonces me llevarás contigo. – Eso era otra cosa muy distinta, jamás enviaría a Lucy a la boca del lobo. – No me quedaré en casa esperando a que vuelvas como si hubieras ido a dar un paseo.

\- De nin… - Nos sobresaltamos cuando la puerta era prácticamente azotadas a golpes.

\- ¡LUCY! ¡NATSU! ¡Por favor!… abran la puerta. – Levy estaba en la entrada, llorando.

Ambos nos paramos del jardín y volamos a la puerta. Apenas estuvo entre medio abierta Levy entró abalanzándose llorando sobre Lucy.

\- ¡HAN ENTRADO A LA CASA DE GAJEEL! Oh dios, el está en el hospital ¡herido! – Con Lucy nos miramos por un momento y fue suficiente para saber que pensábamos lo mismo.

Mafia.

* * *

**_Lo primero, lo primero: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2015! Un agradecimiento especial a los que me han apoyado, esto es una experiencia fenomenal y no habría sido posible sin ustedes. Muchos abrazos y que los hayan regaloneado mucho :*_**

**_¿Por qué demoré 3 semanas en subir el capítulo? Regalos, dibujos, salidas al campo, aseo, dibujos, falta de inspiración, complicaciones emocionales, más viajes :v en fin, básicamente falta de tiempo (me inspiro fácil) pero eso ya terminó y ahora podrán tener su capítulo más continuamente ñ.ñ_**

**_POR FAVOR DEJENME EN REVIEW COMO FUERON SUS CELEBRACIONES O QUÉ LES REGALARON :3 y yo les diré en el próximo capítulo, que a propósito, se viene intenso 1313. solo una palabra: ¡LAS VEGAS!_**

**_Vamos con sus hermosos comentarios :DDDD_**

**_claudia: jajajaja no te preocupes boba xDDD te perdono (?) xd ahora me tardé más sorry u_u espero que te haya gustado el capítulo para que me perdones TwT y el Jerza del capítulo pasado fue hermoso (,: creo que fue con la que más me inspire. Supongo que la personalidad de Jerall está tan poco definida aún que puedo hacer lo que me plazca con él :3 (no se malentienda xD) Y bueno, que hayas tenidos lindas festividades._**

**_aria-chan: ñ.ñ Wujuuu también te gustó este jerza, me alegro :3 y no entendí D: ¿Qué es muy efectivo? xD_**

**_nansteph14: me podría acostumbrar a estos review ewe jajajaja y ¡OH POR DIOS! TENDRÉ QUE COMPARTIR CON ALGUIEN A MI TRAVIS 3 (mi otp es Minho de "Maze runner" asique sobreviviré xD) y sí, el capítulo anterior fue para no dejar botaditos a los amoríos de los demás que también forman parte de mi historia y tienen su magia *-* jajajaja pero sería un pecado no poner Nalu xDDD _**

**_sofit-chan: Erza rules xDDDD ya me decidí ir a Roma (y de paso a toda Europa) con mi mejor amiga cuando salgamos de la uni xD fue una pinky promise. Llegaré hablando Italiano y Francés xDDDDD . Yo siempre me río, incluso en clases de deportes cuando me hacen elongar y llega un punto al que duele mucho... me empiezo a reir e.e' jajajaja. Jugar con un chico desnudo sería raro .-. pero apuesto a que ganaría por desconcentrar al oponente xD (IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN) :P Chauuuu sofiii!_**

**_Okami no Me: Tengo seguidores tan inspirados (,: dios, me alagan mucho. y FELICIDADES A MI COMENTARIO NÚMERO 100! Todo ha sido tan rápido y hermoso (,: gracias a todos. Natsu es un impulsivo :l ajajjaja celoso, impulsivo, infantil, fuerte, leal y uff hermoso *-* y el plan de Naya se viene en... ¿3 capítulos? ;) ksfdhdskjfs tu lado psicopata muero xD JAJAJAJJA y ¿tú eres del estilo de Gajeel? Joder tío, debes ser jodidamente tsundere e.e eso malo, malo. MANDARINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS 33333333333 Cuídate Lobo :3 que hayas tenido unos lindos días ñ.ñ_**

**_Ana: Anitaaaa! ¿Cómo fue tu navidad? ¿Viste fuegos artficiales? Yo pensé que estaba a punto de ganar los juegos del hambre okno :v jajajajaj y sobre tu pregunta... terminé con alguien hace unas 2 semanas xd todavía me da la lata, lo tendré que ver mañana y no sé :l es complicado LOL ajjajaj y roger rabbits, linda canción ñ.ñ Saludos!_**

**_Christine: Ohhhh nueva :DDDD bienvenida, soy Toriii (?) xDDDD jajajaja mi fan número 1? onda con esos guantes que dicen "#1" :OOO la escucharé con gusto ñ.ñ Gracias y suerte! también debes decirme como fueron tus festividades e.e_**

**_nalugruvia: Sé que opinaste del capítulo 6 pero bueh, te lo respondo acá xDDD Ana también me dijo que ese capítulo fue parecido a ese manga/anime xDD que alegría :3_**

**_Crystalmeow-chan: Meaw? gatito, gatito? xD okno MANDARINAAAAAS 3 Dios, si me envías mandarinas te digo hasta el amor de tu vida(?) (Ya, claro :v) jjajajaja que bueno que te guste com escribo ñ.ñ y sí, psss no escucho cualquier música, yssst xD jajajaj saludoooos :*_**

**_Gracias de nuevo por la paciencia, por su apoyo, porque son 100 review que me refleja que las horas escribiendo han valido la pena para que personas como tú escriban lo que piensas acerca de esto. _**

**_Se despide emocionada Toriii (,:_**

**_1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!_**


	18. Todos contra ellos

_**Ohayooooo ñ.ñ ¿Cómo andan mis preciosos? yo feliz, pero estoy apurándome para alcanzar a responder los review (debo ir a cenar afuera) xD jajajaja asique sin más disfruten!**_

**_Datos:_**

**_\- 6511 palabras._**

**_\- Los personajes le pertenecen al Dad Slayer Hiro Mashima :'(_**

**_\- Estoy de luto por Igneel._**

**_\- Lo siento si le di spoiler a alguien que no sigue el manga xDDD (i don't give a fuck)_**

* * *

**TODOS CONTRA ELLOS.**

_Ambos nos paramos del jardín y volamos a la puerta. Apenas estuvo entre medio abierta Levy entró abalanzándose llorando sobre Lucy._

_\- ¡HAN ENTRADO A LA CASA DE GAJEEL! Oh dios, el está en el hospital ¡herido! – Con Lucy nos miramos por un momento y fue suficiente para saber que pensábamos lo mismo._

_Mafia._

…

Cuando llegamos al hospital Gajeel era divisado saliendo de este con una pequeña ayuda de Erza y Jerall.

\- ¡Gajeel no me digas que estás escapando! – Refunfuñó la pequeña Levy.

\- Son solo heridas de gracia, y ya me sacaron la bala. En dos días estaré como nuevo. – Sonrió orgulloso- Yo me preocuparía por ellos _Gehee._

Fuimos los seis a su casa, ahí estaban los demás ordenando el desastre de la pelea. Es raro, Fairy Tail ordenando… parece una broma de mal gusto.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – Me pregunta Lucy, sonrío aún más.

\- De lo raro que somos. – Reí.

\- ¡Yo no soy rara! – Hizo un adorable puchero.

\- ¡Oh…Luce! Tú eres la más rara de todos. – Me mira enojada y luego pasa de mi comentario.

\- ¡Ah! Estoy cansada – canturrea.

\- Debes estar más gorda - ¡BAM! Sabía que por alguna razón siempre se enojaba con ello ¿Acaso no era un cumplido? Porque ella sabía que yo me refería a su delantera y trasera, ¿no?

\- ¡DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS DRAGNEEL! – Y comienza a perseguirme por todo el lugar, corrí por mi vida… literalmente. Porque Levy me miraba desaprobatoriamente, Lucy daba patadas feroces y Erza…, Erza sacó una katana.

\- ¡Eh, Jerall! Controla a tu mujer, m-me ¡ME VA A MATAR!

Eran eso de las 3 de la mañana cuando terminamos, nos quedamos dormidos tirados en algún lugar de la casa de Gajeel. De repente agradecí que Happy estuviera con Grandine y Wendy, demonios, le debo una a Gazille. Me quedé dormido con el pensamiento.

…

\- Psst, Salamander. – Me removí un poco – Hey, despierta. – Abrí los ojos, Natsu todavía dormía como tronco, fulminé a Gajeel. – Lo siento Lucy, no quería despertarte.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Veo como Gajeel tensa su mandíbula – Sé lo de ustedes, hablé con Natsu ayer.

\- Estoy bien, no soy tan debilucho, coneja. Quiero decírselo a los demás – Se sienta a nuestro lado en el sillón que estábamos. – Pero no lo haré si Natsu se opone. – Suspira. – Avísame cuando despierte.

Volví a acomodarme en el mismo lugar. Natsu me abrazaba por la cintura como siempre y yo estoy sobre él durmiendo en su pecho. Él comenzó a hacer muecas un tanto divertidas y volvía a relajarse luego. Comencé a acariciar su pelo para que se relajara, era suave y se deslizaba por mis dedos causándome un leve cosquilleo.

Y me sentí molesta, se tomaba tantas libertades conmigo (y yo estúpidamente se lo permitía) no somos nada más que amigos y los amigos no hacen esto. Bueno, estamos hablando de Natsu, el chico más despistado, inocente e infantil que existe. Tal vez no sabe que es el noviazgo y esas cosas, pero ¿yo tendría que pedirle una relación? Ugh. No, tendré que abrirle los ojos.

\- Te vez linda enojada – Me masajeo mi entrecejo – pero ¿por qué?

\- Olvídalo – Sonreí, Natsu se acercó en dirección a mis labios y yo me levanté del sillón – Gajeel te espera, creo que ahora mismo está en la cocina.

Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y enjaguarme la boca, la puerta se abrió de repente. Juvia y yo dimos un brinco.

\- L-lo ¡Lo siento Lucy-san! – Se disculpó.

\- ¿Estabas llorando? – Consulto mirándola en el reflejo del espejo. Ella niega rápidamente con la cabeza, aunque se muerde el labio y la barbilla le tiembla. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Juvia perdió su oportunidad! – Lloriquea, joder, me estaba preocupando. Le abrazo para que buscara consuelo – Ayer con Gray borracho Juvia supuso que tal vez me tuviera más confianza y que fuera más cálido, pero nunca pasó, él solo se reía y hacía ridiculeces ¡No le soy atractiva! – Una gota de sudor bajaba por mi sien, me debatía en si reírme o golpearla.

\- Entonces, ¿Querías seducirlo mientras estaba borracho? – Las mejillas de Juvia se tornaron rojas de golpe.

\- Cl-Cla- ¡Claro que no! – Chilla mientras juega con los dedos índices de ambas manos. – Y-yo solo… quería… emm… complacerle… - No pude evitarlo y me largué a reír, luego de unos minutos le respondí.

\- Natsu, Gray y Gajeel son unos infantiles, me sorprende que siquiera admitan estar enamorados – Ella enrojeció aún más – Ya ves, Natsu ni siquiera me ha pedido salir o noviazgo.

Seguimos hablando y riendo en el baño, luego salimos a la cocina para comer algo. La mayoría de los chicos ya estaban despiertos. A Gajeel lo tenían como rey, todos lo atendían preocupados dejándolo haciendo… nada. Sobre todo Levy, es su enamorada después de todo.

\- Este ambiente de hospital es muy deprimente – Refunfuñó Gray.

\- ¡Cantemos! – Chilló Juvia.

\- No, no, eso siempre lo hacemos últimamente. – Ríe Levy. La observé bien y me reí, entonces me acerco a ella haciendo peso con mis codos en la mesa.

\- Eso es raro Levy-chan porque nunca te he escuchado cantar después del paseo a las ruinas. – Dije inocentemente. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, toda la atención estaba sobre ella.

\- ¡Cierto! – Apoya Erza – Canta para nosotros Levy. – Gajeel asiente con la cabeza.

\- La enana hace el mejor rap del mundo _gehee._

_-_ ¡NO EXAGERES!

\- Oh, yo lo quiero escuchar – Apoya Natsu con kilos de carne en la boca.

En un parpadear de ojos los chicos arrastraron a Levy al salón principal e hicimos un circulo a su alrededor. Gajeel tenía una batería ahí, Natsu se colocó en el teclado pequeño y Gray tomó la guitarra eléctrica.

\- ¡YO NO DIJE QUE LO IBA A HACER! – Chilló Levy. Todos pararon en seco, las miradas siniestras que le dedicamos la pudieron. Terminó suspirando y tomando el micrófono que estaba conectado al amplificador.

_[Super Bass – Cover Karmin]_

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system_

_Top down, AC with the coolin' system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal_

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_

_He cool, he dope, he drink a lot of coke_

_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_He is up on a trip, trip, captin of the ship, ship_

_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip_

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_

_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' yo'_

_I said, excuse me you're a heck of a guy_

_I mean my, my, my, my like pelican fly_

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is_

_I am Levy McGarden, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up_

Todas las bocas estaban formadas en una perfecta "o". Personalmente yo apenas pude seguir las palabras, Levy casi ni parecía inmutar su respiración después de ametrallarnos con la canción. Luego de unos segundos de shock sonreímos y seguimos escuchando y siguiendo el ritmo con las palmas.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, baby super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, baby super bass_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom _

_Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom _

_Can't you hear that_

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, baby super bass_

_boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, baby super bass_

Bueno, yo sabía que Levy era genial con el rap ¡Pero joder! No en esta magnitud, ella podría ser la nueva Iggy Azalea o la parte femenina de Eminem. Si bien, no tiene la mejor voz tiene una facilidad para… el rap, si yo estuviera en su lugar ya habría trabado mi lengua unas ¿1000 veces? Tal vez más.

_This one is for the boys in the polos_

_Entrepreneur jiggas in the moguls_

_He could ball with the crew, he could solo_

_But I think I like him better when he dolo_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_

_He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_

_He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_

_Then the parties going off, off, uh_

_Excuse me, you're a heck of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys_

_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is_

_I am Amy Renee, I mack them dudes up, shut the deuce up_

¡Oh! Ya estoy fantaseando con un show en el que yo cante y Levy haga un rap, a ella le gusta Grecia ¡Un show en Grecia! … A Levy siempre le ha gustado conoces los idiomas perdidos antiguos, acabo tener el pensamiento bizarro de escucharla rapear en latín o de la antigua Grecia. Raro.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, baby super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, baby super bass_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom _

_Can't you hear that_

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, baby super bass_

_boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, baby super bass_

_Uh, I need you in my life for me to stay_

_No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay_

_No, no, no, no, no don't go away, hey!_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's comin' your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom baby super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, baby bass super bass_

Nadie dijo palabra en unos buenos segundos ¿Qué habría para decir? No había palabras, para el mejor rap que hemos presenciado en vivo, con los acompañamientos de los chicos y la soltura de Levy.

\- ¡Digan algo! – Chilló con el rostro oculto por sus manos.

\- ¿Eres un alien o algo? – Pregunta Cana sin haber salido de trance de shock, los demás reímos.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es… solo que… de pequeña aprendía palabras difíciles en distintos idiomas, ahora me es difícil trabarme con las palabras. – Era cierto, la modulación de Levy era algo parecido a ¡perfecta!

\- Pues estuvo genial – La alaga Natsu - Mientras cantabas pensé que yo en tu lugar me habría trabado muchísimas veces. – Sentía mi cara arder, yo había pensado lo mismo. Pff, ¿de qué me preocupo? Seguro todos pensaron lo mismo.

\- Eres fantástica Levy-san – La abrazó Juvia. Gray puso una mueca de desagrado ¿Acaso era así de celoso? Vaya, vaya.

\- Hey, Juvia, suelta a mi chica. – Erza y yo nos sonrojamos a la par ¡Qué mono los chicos celosos!

Natsu y Gajeel se miraron y asintieron ¿Ya habrán hablado? Gajeel se aclaró la garganta tomando la atención de todo el mundo acá.

\- Emm… chicos, hay algo que tienen que saber. – Dice notablemente incómodo el Redfox, Natsu se ríe.

\- No seas tan melodramático Gazelle, ve al grano.

\- ¡No es como si les informara el clima!, pedazo de… - Natsu lo mira en advertencia. – Nosotros dos, de pequeños, nos metimos con la mafia.

Las reacciones fueron diferentes. Gray, Laxus y Erza esperaban a que dijeran "es una broma" o algo por el estilo. Juvia, Mirajane y Levy abrieron los ojos como platos. Por último Cana, Jerall y yo parecíamos algo aburridos.

\- Ellos nos quitaron a nuestra familia y nos preparamos hasta los 14 años para doblarles la mano. Salamander barrió con todos, el jefe escapó eventualmente, pero no nos molestaron más… hasta ahora, creo que debían saber.

\- No sé qué relación tiene eso con la muerte del padre de Lucy o el ataque a Gajeel. Pero es mejor estar alerta. – Interrumpió Natsu.

\- Pero… - Habla Jerall – Ustedes no nos están diciendo eso solo para "informarnos" ¿o sí? – El tono de voz del Fernandez sugería algo ¿En qué está metido?

\- Sí/No – Respondieron a la vez los chicos. Gajeel miró con duda a Natsu.

\- Eventualmente… - comienza a excusarse el Dragneel mayor – Ellos conseguirán atacarnos, no lo puedo permitir – me mira de reojo – Voy a eliminarlos a todos.

Me levanté de mi asiento de golpe - ¿¡Qué!? Explícate en este momento Dragneel – Natsu no puede sostener mi mirada.

\- Voy a ponerle fin a esto, lo que les quiero pedir es… que si las cosas no salen bien, cuiden de Happy y Lucy. También de mi madre.

\- ¡Estás loco! – escupí cada palabra con odio, él no podría hacer esto. De ninguna manera. – Voy a casa.

No iba a admitirlo, pero me dolió cuando nadie me detuvo, cuando él no me dijo "lo reconsideraré". O cuando crucé la puerta y comenzó a llover a cantaros, sabiendo que mi ropa (Una chaqueta roja, camisa blanca y vaqueros) se empaparía continué.

¿Qué haría si Natsu va a pelear contra los mafiosos? Ellos tienen armas y espías, mucho dinero.

Iría con él.

No serviré de mucho, pero no soportaría quedarme en casa pensando si él sigue vivo entre todas esas ratas. Pero sabiendo usar un arma de fuego podré ayudarlo de algo… o tal vez le sea una molestia.

Da igual, iré con él aunque me tenga que esconder en su maleta.

Llegué a la casa, escuché unos ruidos adentro. Por precaución (o tal vez estoy paranoica con todo lo que ha pasado) di la vuelta por atrás y entre por la ventana del baño.

\- Entonces ¿qué? ¿Nos escondemos hasta que llegue y le tendemos una emboscada? – La voz grave de un hombre resonaba desde el Living ¿¡Qué hago!? Lo mejor es avisarles a los chicos.

Saqué mi teléfono para escribir un mensaje a Natsu, entonces la puerta se abrió ¿Un tercer mafioso?

\- ¡Lucy! - ¡OH NO, ES GRAY!

\- ¡Mátenlo! – Dijo otro hombre. No puedo permitir que le hagan algo a Gray, haré tiempo hasta que Natsu venga.

Mensaje Enviado.

Escucho unos golpes, salgo sigilosa al pasillo. Gray había derribado a uno y se estaba encargando del segundo. Fue cuando el segundo cayó al suelo que el último sacó un arma y le apuntó en la cabeza.

\- Pide tu último deseo. – Corro al patio y ¡Oh! Bendita suerte. Encontré el hacha con la que Natsu rompió las tablas al subterráneo aquel día.

Aprovechando que el sujeto todavía no se daba cuenta de mi existencia entré por la cocina. Sigilosamente me fui acercando mientras miraba su nuca a disposición de mi hacha.

\- Lucy ¡NO! – Grita Natsu, al parecer había entrado por el baño. El sujeto se dio la vuelta para mirarme, fue muy tarde. Le golpee con la parte posterior del hacha en la frente. Inconsciente.

Gray se levanta del suelo aliviado – Gracias, Lucy. Estaba preocupado por ti – Miro mis pies nerviosa.

\- Escuché ruidos y entré por el cuarto del baño. – Natsu se acerca furioso a nosotros

\- Hola, Lucy - Me saluda cuando llega a mi altura; su voz es grave y tosca, aunque esté molesto su voz me calma.

\- Hola – susurro con una vocecita tensa que no me pertenece.

Al parecer Natsu estaba decidiendo si era correcto regañarme por haberme puesto en peligro o alabarme por salvar a Gray de un disparo en la cabeza.

Pronto llegaron los demás chicos, Jerall con Laxus fueron a dejar los cuerpos algunos kilómetros lejos de la nada. Pero ahora que habían vuelto el ambiente era tenso y asfixiante.

Natsu se sienta a mi lado y apoya el brazo en el respaldo del sillón, acercándose. Me decido a no devolverle la mirada y a persistir de mi postura molesta después de la discusión en la casa de Gajeel.

Pero lo miro.

Su mirada jade se oscurece, sé que quiere hablarme como siempre y soltar alguna broma para hacerme reír. Pero no lo hace, tal vez porque sabe que lo empezaré a atacar por planear tirarse a toda la mafia.

\- ¿No vas a preguntar como estoy? – dice.

\- No, estoy bastante segura de que no estás bien – respondo, sacudiendo la cabeza – Pero sí te voy a pedir que no tomes ninguna decisión hasta que lo hayamos hablado.

\- Hasta que todos lo hayamos hablado, querrás decir, ya que nos afecta a todos desde ahora – interviene Erza – Creo que deberíamos atacar todos, algún plan o algo.

\- ¿¡TODOS!? – Ruge Natsu, levantándose del asiento – No voy a poner en peligro a más personas por mi culpa.

\- Estamos bastante grandes como para saber qué hacer – Se interpone Laxus – No dejaré mi seguridad en las manos de otra persona.

\- Ninguno de nosotros en débil – Digo – no estás solo. – Natsu me mira furioso, probablemente piensa que yo soy la creadora de este movimiento "todos a por ellos". –Grita lo que quiera, no podrás detenernos.

Natsu pasea su mirada por cada uno de los rostros de todos y se encierra en la habitación de un portazo.

\- Salamander hará lo imposible para ir solo – Afirma Gajeel.

\- Pues, hay que hacer el plan – Se levanta Erza – Levy, Jerall busquen la ubicación de esos gilipollas y piensen en alguna táctica. Mirajane, habla con el Maestro plantéale la situación y diles que faltaremos una semana a clases. – Mira asiente y parte al auto – Juvia, ve a con Max y pídele 10 armas de fuego y armas blancas, también chalecos antibalas y bolsillos para colocar todas las armas. Déjalo a mi cuenta.

\- Jerall – Interviene Gajeel - , conecta con tu hermano y dile lo que va a pasar para que nos dé información – Jerall asiente y saca de su auto un portátil.

\- Laxus – continua la Scarleth – Ve a tu casa y trae todos tus implementos de entrenamiento. – Laxus pone los ojos en blanco y camina tranquilamente - ¡Rápido! – El Dreyar da un respingo y comienza a correr.

Viendo a todos moverse me decidí por hacer mi parte y hablar con Natsu. Entré a nuestra habitación, Natsu está mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema con involucrar a todos en esto? – Me pregunta sin mirarme.

\- Yo no los involucré, solo me involucré a mí.

\- Sobre todo a ti – Hace una sonrisa torcida. – Si vas no podré protegerte.

\- ¿¡Y cuál es tu plan!? – Digo furiosa - ¿Quedarme en casa mirando las nubes preguntándome si ya alguien te voló la cabeza? ¿Es eso?

\- ¿Y qué harás allá? No sabes ni cómo usar una pistola. – Sentía la ira subiendo por mi pecho.

\- Ella será de infiltrada, atrapará a los mafiosos seduciéndolos y le tenderemos una emboscada – Interrumpe Erza en la habitación.

Natsu se levanta y me aprisiona con sus brazos - ¡No la usarás de cebo! – le grita a Erza. Siento como el aire va escapando de mis pulmones bajo el agarre - ¡No me la vas a quitar! – Grita más desesperado – ¡No!… no… si le… hacen daño, no me lo perdonaré.

El agarre se suaviza y tomo la oportunidad para girarme hasta quedarme en frente de él y abrazarlo. El me corresponde con más fuerza, tal vez piensa que si no lo hace, me iré.

\- Es lo mismo que siento yo – Le susurro. No dice nada, se limita a esconder su rostro en la cavidad de mi cuello – Hey, mírame – Le sujeto el rostro – siempre podemos fugarnos.

Sonríe a nuestra broma interna y me besa finalmente, suavemente. Claro que no dura mucho porque Erza tose falsamente.

\- No te quejes, yo tuve que ver a Jerall besándote – Se burla Natsu. A Erza se le suben los colores a la cabeza y sale de la habitación - ¿En qué íbamos? – Y acopla sus labios nuevamente con los míos.

…

Lucy, Mirajane, Erza, Juvia, Cana, Lisanna, Levy, Laxus, Jerall, Gray, Max, Gajeel, Mistogan (conectado por una computadora) y yo. Estábamos reunidos en el patio trasero de la casa y justo ahora estaba invadida por extraños implementos para entrenar, en otra esquina estaban amontonados todo tipo de armas y cosas de defensa. Por último, una pizarra y un mapa.

\- Primero hablaremos del plan y los roles, luego entrenaremos duro por dos días. – Dice Erza, al parecer de la nada se convirtió en la jefa. No lo discuto, después de todo es la única con la capacidad de mantenernos controlados.

\- Pude averiguar – Habla Mistogan, el hermano gemelo de Jerall ¿A Erza le agradará eso? – Que están por esta semana reunidos en las Vegas, se hospedan en el resort "Good memories" hasta el fin de semana.

\- El maestro dio una semana de vacaciones para darnos flexibilidad con nuestro "problemilla" – informa Mirajane.

\- Yo vine para maquillar a las infiltradas – Dice Lisanna con un guiño mostrando su bolso lleno de cosas de belleza. - ¡Esta vez quedará mejor que cuando las maquille para el show!

¿Uh? Asique Lisanna es estilista - ¿Qué es eso de infiltradas? – Pregunto desconfiado.

\- Ah sí, eso. Emm… Jerall, por favor.

\- Hay tres líderes. Shiro, jefe de la mafia japonesa – Maldito imbécil, cobarde y cretino. - . Francesco, es el primogénito de Don Adriano, quien murió hace un par de meses – Pff, ese es aún más canalla – Y por último Jules, quien está con los mafiosos de USA, controla el resort y gran parte de las ciudad del pecado. - … -

\- No han contestado, ¿Cómo es eso de infiltradas? – Erza se removió incómoda.

\- Nos dividiremos en grupos y…

\- ¡ERZA DIME LO DE LAS INFILTRADAS!

\- ¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ IMBÉCIL! – Me golpea en el estómago y caigo rendido al suelo – Como decía, Juvia, Mirajane, Cana y Lucy harán de infiltradas. Tendrán distintos objetivos, pero básicamente tendrán que alejar a los jefes de sus hombres para que lo intercepten los demás y acaben fácilmente con ellos. Será simple y nada riesgo…

\- Estáis completamente locos si creen que dejaré que Luce esté sola con un maldito mafioso que seguramente intentará violarla – Me opuse furioso. Sentí a Lucy suspirar a mi lado ¡No flaquearía! No dejaré que ninguno de esos tres malnacidos toque un solo pelo de MI LUCE.

\- Pero Natsu… – Intenta hablar Mirajane.

La puerta se abrió y todos nos levantamos alarmados preparados para atacar. Entonces salió Happy con una mochila. – ¿H-Happy? – Ni siquiera fingió escucharme, claro, su atención era absorbida por todo el armamento sospechoso que teníamos acumulado en el patio.

\- ¡waaa! ¿¡Irán a entrenamiento militar!? – Dice emocionado mi primo. Hubo un silencio letal de parte de todos hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió hablar.

\- Sí, e-en el instituto serán las competencias finales y… emm… no ¡Prepararemos duro para ganar! – Miente.

\- Pff, no conozco a nadie que le gane a Erza, de por sí están bien – Nos apoya - ¡pero suerte!

\- ¿Qué son esos bolsos Happy? – Siento el dulce aliento de Lucy acariciarme la espalda y por fin caigo en cuenta que Happy está con un equipaje completo.

\- Umm… bueno, yo, salí de clases hoy y… pensé que sería bueno… ver a mi familia – Dice tímido - ¡No es que no me guste estar con ustedes! Solo que yo…

Lo abrazo para que pueda ir tranquilo, Lucy también se une al abrazo y Happy comienza a sollozar – Los extrañaré.

\- Te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, pero esta vez llama – Le sacudo el pelo. – Mándale saludos a tus padres – Asiente y se despide de todos para salir. - ¡Volveré más insoportable!

…

Al final me convencen (después de golpes, ruegos, llantos, amenazas, promesas) de dejar participar a Lucy como infiltrada, estará con Cana y lamentablemente su objetivo es Francesco, es un alcohólico y siempre era nombrado como una vergüenza por su padre (al menos eso me dijo Mistogan una vez), irán con armas de emergencia y un micrófono por si ocurre algo. Y por supuesto, yo seré quien estará esperándola para luego terminar con Francesco Ruggieri.

Ahora se supone que debemos entrenar con las armas, cuerpo, etc. Lo mismo que hace unos… ¿3 o 4 años? ¡Queda poquísimo para que cumpla 18! Bueno, eso no importa ahora. El punto es que… ¡No soporto seguir las ordenes de Laxus y Erza al mismo tiempo! Son como un demonio, y eso que soy yo quien tiene la experiencia ¿Por qué eligieron a Gajeel para que enseñara a usar las armas? ¡Traidores!

\- Mira el lado bueno – me sugiere Cana – ¿No es agradable para ti ver como Erza machaca a Gray?

\- Prefiero machacarlo yo – Murmullo decaído –últimamente nada sale como yo quiero, supongo que debo acostumbrarme.

\- Sí – Dice ella levantándose y tomando algo de licor – A veces las cosas salen mucho mejor.

Cae la noche y estamos exhaustos, con moretones por todas las partes visibles de piel. Los que tienen auto se van, pero a los demás les permito dejarse caer en mi casa si gustan, al final solo se quedan Levy y Gajeel atemorizados un poco de volver a casa. Pero es mejor, sería un problema si vinieran a por mí y no pudiera defender a Luce.

Dormimos con un arma bajo la cabecera (con seguro obviamente) por cualquier sorpresa, partiremos pasado mañana a Las Vegas y siento un pánico por cualquier cosa mala que pudiese pasar.

\- ¿No tienes miedo? – Le pregunto, siento como cada palabra raspa mi garganta dejando un dolor palpante.

\- Podría ser peor – Alza sus hombros –, pero creo que me sería más fácil si tu apoyaras mi decisión – Intento ponerme de su lado, pero sé que ya estoy negándole con la cabeza.

\- No sabes el miedo que tengo de perderte – Le acaricio el cabello – Hasta mañana en la noche haré todo lo posible para que te quedes aquí, segura.

Ella me abraza en la cama y me besa la mandíbula – No hay mayor seguridad que cuando estoy contigo. Ahora duerme. – Y lo hago.

…

Tiro mi chaqueta en el primer mueble que veo y siento la regadera abrirse por Juvia. Yo también estoy cubierto por capas y capas de sudor. Maldigo a Erza por los moretones, no saldrán en un buen tiempo.

También estaba preocupado, no tanto como Natsu, pero me da miedo que le hagan daño a Juvia. Ella es muy sensible y cualquier idiotez que le haga Jules le afectará de sobremanera.

Me paro frente al espejo para observar mejor los moretones, ya estoy desnudo ¿¡cuándo!? Uff, aparte perdí mi gorro en la casa de flamitas.

\- Em… dime Juvia ¿Qué harás allá? Para atraer a Jules. – Le pregunto recargado contra la puerta del baño.

\- No lo he pensado, solo debo hacer que se fije en mí, ¿no? – No respondo, la idea de Jules viendo con codicia el cuerpo de Juvia me enloquece de ira. - ¿Gray-sama?

\- Sí, yo… eh… apúrate, para poder ducharme.

\- ¡En un instante! – Salgo en dirección a la cocina para comer un helado, refrescante.

Me quedo mirando la televisión hasta que la puerta del baño se abre y sale Juvia en su pijama de algodón. Se despide de mí con un beso y entra a su habitación.

Me siento algo atontado y no sé si es por los golpes o por el hecho que en dos días me enfrentaré a unos mafiosos. Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy bañado y seco. Apago la luz de mi habitación antes de desplomarme en mi cama. Pero no me quedo dormido, simplemente divago en estos dos últimos días ¿Y si aún estoy borracho? Debí hacerle caso a Natsu, pff, claro que no.

\- ¿Gray-sama…? – Susurra Juvia abriendo un poco la puerta. Intento responder, pero solo salen balbuceos, tal vez sí estaba dormido. – No… puedo dormir, ¿Sería…? No, olvídelo. Buenas noch…

-Ven, Juvia – Logro modular, ella se acuesta a mi lado dándome la espalda, yo la envuelvo en mis brazos. Es más cómodo de lo que pensé, con razón a Natsu le gusta tanto dormir con Lucy. - ¿Te preocupa algo?

\- Estoy bien, se me pasará. – Deduzco que le preocupa nuestro viaje o algo parecido.

\- No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. – No responde, pero sé que sonríe.

…

Miro la hora en mi reloj: Son la 7 am, quedan 20 horas para tomar el vuelo que nos llevará a Las Vegas. He mirado la hora de mi reloj catorce veces, como mínimo, desde que desperté, como si así el tiempo avanzara más deprisa. Estoy ansiosa por que los chicos lleguen para comenzar con el entrenamiento, o cualquier cosa que no sea estar sentada en la cocina tomando una taza de café.

\- No me digas que solo tomarás eso de desayuno. – Natsu entra a la cocina solo con bóxers y una camisa vieja que usa como pijama.

\- ¿Y qué pasa? – contesto con mi malhumor mañanero.

La puerta se abre nuevamente y entra Gajeel con Levy ya aseados y vestidos. Sacan tazas y platos de la encimera y se sientan a comer con nosotros.

\- Hola feos – Dice por fin Gajeel.

\- Hola. – contesto ignorando su broma. - ¿Alguien sabe a qué hora llegarán los demás?

Ambos niegan con la cabeza y estoy a punto de sacar mi teléfono para llamar a Erza cuando la puerta se abre. Entran la mayoría, exceptuando a Max y a las hermanas Strauss. Todos tienen cara de haber tenido una mala noche, pero nadie lo comenta. Simplemente se dejan caer en algún lugar, algunos se quedan dormidos nuevamente. Jerall enciende la PC y teclea con furor. Los que quedan se sientan en el sillón a ver televisión.

Justo ahora que llegan me siento más tranquila, pero no me apuro con la comida y saco un pan para untar mermelada de durazno en él. Levy-chan ataca la frutera sin compasión, mientras que Gajeel y Natsu devoran lo que ven en un ritmo similar.

Todo queda en silencio y caigo en la cuenta que nadie saludó al entrar. No es que sea una fanática de los modales, pero es algo mínimo de respeto y es algo inusual en ellos estar tan despistados como para ser incapaces de murmurar un "hola". Me enfado rápidamente con mis amigos y su ánimo tan decepcionante.

Esta vez termino rápido mi comida y me paro delante de todos esos zombies de amigos que tengo. - ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Digo con la voz más autoritaria que tengo, los chicos arrastran sus miradas hasta mí y siento a Juvia hablar por primera vez en el día.

\- ¿Cómo es que todavía tienes energía? – Me alzo de hombros ignorando su indirecta para que me callara y me uniera a ellos.

\- Vamos a entrenar o lo que sea – Pido un poco más desesperada, si alguien me escucha lo disimula muy bien. - ¡Tú! Gray, lucha conmigo – Sé que iba a negarse, pero lo arrastro por el suelo hasta el patio y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Parece reaccionar y se coloca en pose de defensa. Lanzo mi primera patada a la costilla derecha que no alcanza a esquivar, entonces chilla de dolor, veo que se levanta la sudadera dejando ver un moretón de 7 centímetros de radio. Auch. – Será mejor que busques otro contrincante, yo no puedo con esto. – Se deja caer nuevamente en el sillón, veo como Juvia me fulmina con la mirada, solo suspiro, me siento abatida por el intento fallido. Como nadie quiere hacer nada me decido por ir a la zona de lanzamientos.

Tomo la primera arma que veo (tiene balas falsas), y apunto, da dos veces en el centro y tres en la zona. Supongo que las clases de arquería con Sagitarius de algo sirvieron, le agradezco mentalmente.

\- ¿Qué te inspira a seguir adelante? – me pregunta Erza - ¿El odio? ¿La adrenalina? ¿El miedo? Esas cosas se acabaran y quedarás perdida.

\- Tal vez me mueven las tres cosas. – Susurro recargando el arma. Erza sonríe un poco y agarra otra arma para ponerse a disparar a mi lado. - ¿Y a ti?

\- La responsabilidad – La miro un momento – Si caigo yo, todos ustedes no sabría cómo moverse – Explica y estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Una hora después llegan las Strauss, Wendy y Grandine con cremas para tratar los cortes y moretones. Los chicos se relajan una media hora más después de untarse la crema y luego están con mucha energía para volver al entrenamiento. Aún siento rencor hacía ellos por haberme dejado sola hace una hora y media. Por alguna razón Cana es la que está más animosa, me dijo que no ha bebido desde ayer porque quiere hacerle una pelea a Francesco para ver quien se emborracha primero, y al parecer para no sufrir la abstinencia en su totalidad ha estado distrayéndose golpeando a diestra y siniestra, para mi mala suerte me ha tomado como su rival.

\- ¡Lucy! – Llega Gray a mi lado – Ahora si luchemos. – siento que Cana me empuja hacía ella y me abraza.

\- ¡No! – Canturrea – Lucy en mi enemiga, búscate a otro – Le saca la lengua y Gray se larga con una mueca desentendida.

\- ¿Por qué yo? ¿No sacarías más provecho contra Erza o Laxus?

\- Tampoco quiero quedar muerta, Lucy – Se burla, le quito el aliento de un codazo y vuelvo a mi posición de combate. – Te cobraré esa.

Me río y comenzamos con una nueva ronda de golpes y patadas.

…

Cae la noche y nuevamente estamos muertos, hacemos nuestras maletas, aplicamos crema en las partes que nos duelen y que seguramente habrían moretones mañana. Natsu no ha hablado casi nada conmigo, supongo que es su manera de apoyarme y lo aprecio. Nos acostamos a las diez de la noche para dormir un par de horas antes de despertar a la dos de la mañana y partir al aeropuerto.

De alguna manera Jerall con su hermano se las arreglan para pasar todo el armamento por la cabina de seguridad. Tal vez algún hack que Mist le enseñó.

\- Pues, iremos al hogar de estas urracas, Las Vegas – Susurra con rencor Natsu.

Cuando subimos al avión me siento con Natsu, por petición de él. No me suelta en ningún momento e inclusive cuando duerme le siento susurrar mi nombre. Soy consciente del infierno que debe ser para él asique para hacérselo más fácil ignoro que vamos a la boca del lobo y finjo que solo es un viaje de vacaciones.

Intento quedarme dormida en el hombro de Natsu, pero el incómodo posa-brazos de entierra en mi costilla. Me resigno a escuchar música hasta que el sueño me pueda, pero electrónica no es una categoría de música que te haga dormir. Me rindo con la música y veo la televisión pequeña que tengo al frente: Están dando una película de gangsters… apagué la televisión y me dedico a ver por la ventana, no se ve absolutamente nada que no sea negro. Bufo rendida y me entretengo viendo a Natsu.

Siento la envidia de que él este sumergido entre sueños y yo esté amarrada a seguir en la realidad. Recuerdo lo sedosos que son sus cabellos y lo suave que son sus labios, su nariz es recta pero tiene una pequeña curvatura al final, las pestañas son bastante largas y sus cejas son de un color más claro que el cabello. Su rostro crea una armonía divertida, cariñosa y letal para cualquiera, pero dormido es… sereno.

De alguna manera caigo dormida y lo último que sé es que estoy convencida de que saldremos ilesos de esta.

* * *

**_Adoré el rap de Levy, no soy fanática del rap, pero lo admiro un montón (sobre todo porque es imposible para mí hacer el trabalenguas de los tres tristes tigres) xDDD jajajaj bueeeenoooo mi navidad estuvo en familia, estaba feliz porque mis hermanos me vinieron a ver :DDD y eso, año nuevo en la casa de otro familiar y pudimos ver uno que otro fuego artificial xD pensé que estabamos en los juegos del hambre okno jajdahsd_**

**_El nombre del próximo episodio es "A por las Vegas!" asique djsadjs qué viene en la ciudad del pecado? 1313 alguien ha ido a las vegas que me de una descripción, sino no importa buscaré en internet y usaré mis conocimientos de "CSI las vegas" xDDD_**

**_Reviews! de mis amores 3 _**

**_nansteph14: Graciaaas para tu igual ñ.ñ CIBERMANDARINA OnO yo querer 3 jajajaja soy novata aún en esto de escribir asique he estado probando con variados temas (humor, misterio, terror, amor, tristeza, acción) etc ñ.ñ pero me alaga que te haya gustado como quedó, en lo personal me gustó la redacción de este capitulo, dejé los verbos en pasado (en vez de "dije" pongo "digo") no sé si te habrás fijado, pero bueh xP Saludos!_**

**_Lina: Oh! es bastante cliché tu idea xP y sí, sería lo ideal, pero si hiciera eso sacaría los celos, las eleas (y las reconciliaciones) e.e aunque eso no quitaran que hagan shows juntos, al final los dos son parte de Oración 6. Me gusta que me den ideas :3 pero la tuya la voy a declinar de momento y gracias! espero que te guste el capítulo ñ.ñ saludos (L)_**

**_superpepe1098: Gomen la demora Q.Q fairy tail responderá como siempre e.e 100 veces más fuerte! jajajaj MUAJAJJAJA okno e.e jajaja espero que te guste el capítulo :3_**

**_Diane Redfox: ¿Torii-sama? ara ara o.o Bienvenida a mi fanfic! aquí verás mi locas ideas y mi cariño asique sientate y lee, hay helados para todos (?) xDDD feliz 2015 para ti también! ¿Te gustaría ir a las Vegas? ¿A qué? e.e chica mala, jajajajaja okno x.x a mí me parece interesante y iría en plan -OwO- jajajaja saludoooos!_**

**_Crystalmeow-chan: una pregunta e.e ¿Quién es "M:"? xDDD perdón por dejarte en espera u_u puedes golpearme, ero despacito, no quiero quedar como Gray. Pinche mafia u_u de qué pais eres? :O italia? ¡Oh bella bambina! oksno xD MANDARIIIIINAAAS T-T Yo querer son la vencina que me impulsa a seguir moviendo mis dedos._**

**_Lucy Shana Heart: Pues cada uno tiene su perspectiva, no la descuto xd ajaja sangre D: y pues, Natsu pobre, nadie lo escucho en este capítulo, es un sobreprotector e.e_**

**_Suki: Aquí está el capítulo ñ.ñ normalmente me demor días, asique no necesitarás ser muy paciente xD y te has enamorado? :3 que ternuritaaa! saludooos suki-san._**

**_sofit: Para ti también! me parece intrigante la mafia (casi tanto como la CIA) xD No preguntes porqué jajajajaj hoy hubo bastante Gruvia, mira que durmiendo juntos los tortolos 7n7 jajajaja y adoro la faceta luchadora de Lucy, la rapera Levy, el quejumbroso Gray, el sobreprotector Natsu, me gusto bastante el capítulo (aunque suena raro porque yo lo escribí xD) en fin, espero que a ti también :3_**

**_Se despide alegremente Toriii_**

**_1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!_**

**_PD: queda poquito... muy poquito. Q.Q_**


	19. A por Las Vegas

**_No haré mucho comentario aquí arriba. Sólo leed y esperaos para la bomba que tiraré contra Mahima al terminar el capitulo._**

**_Datos:_**

**_\- 8973 Palabras._**

**_\- Ojalá Fairy Tail me perteneciera, yo no sería tan cruel 77. Pero es de Hiro Mashima-sensei._**

**_\- Los trajes están basados en el opening 4 de Fairy Tail S2_**

* * *

_De alguna manera caigo dormida y lo último que sé es que estoy convencida de que saldremos ilesos de esta._

**LAS VEGAS**

(Levy)

Llegamos a la hora del almuerzo. Concluimos rápidamente que no sería buena idea ir a un restaurante con todos nosotros llenos de maletas con armas de fuego. Al final, nos llevaron rápidamente al hotel. No sé si era yo o hasta el taxista tenía pinta de mafioso, da igual. Con llevar a 12 personas en su minibús era de esperarse que no estuviera de buen humor.

Evadió el trafico como si pensara que estaba en alguna película de rápidos y furiosos, por mi parte casi salgo volando por la ventana en varias ocasiones, desventajas de ser pequeña y delgada. El hotel se alzó rápidamente sobre nosotros. No era tan maravilloso como en las imágenes, supongo que porque es de día, incluso parecía vacío.

\- A esta hora deben estar durmiendo. – Comenta Natsu. Gajeel asiente.

\- Las Vegas se vive de noche – Comenta el taxista escupiendo cada palabra.

Me siento un poco agobiada. Yo con Jerall fuimos los que planeamos la estrategia para hacerle frente a los mafiosos, pero si no funcionara… me refiero a que ya de por sí es sospechoso 12 personas llegando a Las Vegas.

Entramos a la recepción siguiendo a Jerall. El lugar era decorado por figuras de madera que adornaban las paredes. Logré notar un par de cámaras en las esquinas del techo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y me obligaba a recordar que debía permanecer tranquila para no levantar sospechas.

"Solo somos turistas"

"Tal vez un poco ludópatas"

"Venimos a un evento"

"O a la boda de un amigo"

"No venimos a matar a toda la mafia"

Gajeel y Natsu estaban cubiertos por pilas de ropa, para que no los reconociera alguien. También Lisanna ayudó con un poco de maquillaje y gomina para el pelo. Fue fácil porque estábamos en invierno, con la simple excusa de que están resfriados pasarían sin problemas.

Jerall entregó las identificaciones falsas que hicieron con ayuda de Mist. Para ser sincera él vino caído del cielo para toda esta operación.

\- ¿Algún servicio especial? ¿Boda? ¿Evento? – Consultó la señora. No me sorprendería si de noche se transformara en prostituta para salir a desfilar por las calles de Las Vegas.

Jerall nos miró, pero no creo que nadie quiera casarse a los 17 años asique rápidamente contesto – No, solo 3 habitaciones para 4 personas. – La chica asiente y comienza a teclear.

Me uno a Natsu, Lucy y Erza que están sentados en unos sillones de color rojo. La sensación de la espalda relajarse me impacta y me permito soltar un suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo nos repartiremos? – Pregunta Lucy a Erza.

\- En una habitación estará Gray, Juvia, Jerall y yo. En la segunda habitación estarán las hermanas Strauss, Laxus y Cana. En la última estarán Natsu, Lucy, Levy – me mira – y Gajeel.

He dormido varias veces con Gajeel, pero que Erza suponga que yo-durmiendo-con-él-en-la ciudad-del-pecado-no-es-un-problema, me avergüenza de sobremanera. Tal vez sea mejor que duerma con Lucy y Natsu con Gajeel, o se malentendería ¡Ahh! No sé qué hacer.

Vi como la prostituta en cubierto se despedía de los chicos con una sonrisa. Vinieron con caras satisfechas – Vamos – Dice Jerall y todos le seguimos. Nos adentramos por unos pasillos hasta que topamos con el ascensor, como somos muchos, vamos a repartirnos según las habitaciones a las que nos corresponden. Todos quedamos en el mismo piso, por suerte. Mi grupo tiene la habitación 517 asique subimos al piso 22. En cuanto el elevador comienza a moverse verticalmente Natsu y Gajeel caen al suelo tapándose la boca. Estuve a punto de detener el ascensor cuando siento la risa de Lu-chan.

\- ¡No puedo creer que incluso los ascensores les den nauseas! – Murmura entre risas. Tardamos otros 5 minutos en llegar a nuestro piso entre alaridos de nuestros hombres, al menos Gajeel no rodaba por el suelo.

Redfox y Dragneel son incapaces de moverse por sí mismos, asique nos vemos obligadas a ayudarles. - ¿Quién tiene la llave? – Pregunto. Gajeel balbucea algo que no logro comprender, pero supongo que dice que él la tiene. Registro sus bolsillos con precaución de no tocar nada indebido. El pensamiento me hace sonrojar.

La llave estaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Abro la puerta y con Lu-chan arrastramos a los dos cuerpos nauseabundos. En cuanto los dejamos recostados en el primer sillón que vemos, nos relajamos. Le echo la primera ojeada al lugar.

Wow.

Había una pared hecha de cuatro paneles de vidrios que se abrían girándolas en el eje, daba la vista a toda la ciudad, me sorprendió ver que este no era el edificio más alto, pero tenía su merito. Las paredes eran blancas, habían dos sillones grandes blancos y al frente una pantalla gigante, la mesa central también era de vidrio y estaba cubierta por velas aromáticas y el control para la pantalla. Había una chimenea hecha de mármol con leña nunca usada. El techo tenía pequeñas luces incrustadas. Había aire acondicionado, un interruptor de ambientes y un stereo de última generación con grandes parlantes.

Jugué con el interruptor de ambientes girándolo a la derecha: Las cortinas se cerraron cubriendo todo el panel de vidrios, las luces quedaron rojizas, del stereo comenzó a sonar una música lenta y en el bar aparecieron dos copas con champagne. Me sentí enrojecer y Lucy me mira fastidiada.

\- Déjalo como estaba. – Me dice incómoda.

\- L-Lo siento. – Giro el interruptor a la izquierda y todo vuelve a la normalidad, excepto por las copas de champagne.

Natsu y Gajeel no tardan en recomponerse, pero aseguran que la próxima vez tomarán las escaleras. Cuando todo queda en silencio sé que es el momento de la pregunta incómoda. – Y… ¿Cómo nos repartimos? – Al parecer nadie entiende lo que he preguntado porque se limitan a mirarme con una ceja alzada. – Quiero dormir con Lu-chan. – Declaro, no es que no quiera dormir con Gajeel, pero no aguantaría miraditas de "tuvieron sexo en la ciudad del pecado" no, no ¡de ninguna manera!

\- Olvídalo Levy, Luce duerme conmigo – Me responde Natsu mientras que la arrastra hacía él.

Por suerte alcanzo a tomarla del brazo y la devuelvo conmigo – Yo dormiré con ella, Dragneel. – Le doy una mirada petulante y él gruñe, haciendo más fuerza para arrastrar a Lu-chan.

\- Hey, chicos…

\- ¡Ella dormirá conmigo! Como siempre – vocifera Natsu. No estoy dispuesta a dejarme ganar y trato de separarlos con mi pie empujando al peli-rosa.

\- Dejen de…

\- Ella es mi amiga, quiero dormir con ella – Reclamo. Iba ganando cuando Natsu usa su mano restante para empujarme. - ¡SUELTAME ANIMAL!

\- ¡ALÉJATE, ELLA DORMIRÁ CONMIGO! – Ruge él.

\- Detengan…

\- … ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! – Estoy al borde de mis fuerzas – DORMIRÉ CON LU-CHAN.

\- ¡GAZELLE HAZ ALGO! – Le pide Natsu. Pero él parece muy entretenido comiendo unos snacks.

\- Si siguen así ambos dormirán en el suelo – Concluye mi novio.

\- ¡Deberías apoyar a tu chica! – No puedo mirarlo porque sigo usando fuerza para que Natsu no se lleve a Lucy.

\- Mis bracitos – Lloriquea Lu-chan.

\- Sucede que… mi novia – Tiene un tono sarcástico que no me agrada – no quiere dormir con su novio aunque ya lo ha hecho muchas veces.

De la impresión suelto a Lucy. Ambos salen disparados a la pared que tengo en frente, un cuadro cae al suelo, por suerte no se rompe. Lu-chan se masajea los brazos y Natsu la abraza frotando su mejilla contra la de ella. – Adoro dormir contigo – El Dragneel hasta parece ronronear de felicidad.

Mi temperatura sube de golpe y no sé a dónde mirar.

Me acerco a Gajeel sintiendo algo de culpabilidad – Siento si te herí – murmuro más tímida de lo que suelo ser.

\- Tsk, como si me importara – Exclama antes de tomar un sorbo de limonada. Por suerte ya estoy acostumbrada a su personalidad tsundere y lo entiendo. – Si te sientes mal, duerme en el sillón como castigo.

Iba a discutir con él. Pero el sonido de la puerta golpeándose me alarma ¿Tan rápido nos han descubierto? Gajeel me protege colocándome atrás de él.

\- Soy yo, Lisanna. Vengo a maquillar a las chicas ¿Está bien si las arreglo acá? – Gajeel me sonríe divertido y se encierra en nuestra habitación(o habitación de él, aún no se ha decidido) Sin embargo dejo el tema por el momento para dejar entrar a Lisanna. Tiene al menos unos 8 vestidos de gala y una maleta que supongo que estará llena de maquillaje. Por último lleva en un carrito una montaña de cajas de zapatos.

\- Creo que con eso haría una dama hasta a Elfman. – Lisanna ríe.

\- Su hombría no lo permitirá.

Lisanna deja todo su equipo en una esquina. Aunque trata de disimularlo sus manos tiemblan y tiene una sonrisa forzada que no se despega. La miro preocupada por un momento, pero es mejor dejarla así y que no baje de su nube, ella está luchando después de todo, su hermana va a intentar seducir a un mafioso delante de sus ojos.

\- Lu-chan, Liss está acá para ponerte hermosa – Digo mientras golpeo su puerta. A los breves segundos sale con Natsu atrás.

\- Comenzaré con un ustedes. Primero, deben darse una ducha. – Ordena Liss apuntándolos con el dedo. Estoy segura de que ambos notaron el temblor de su mano, pero nuevamente nadie dice nada.

\- Yo iré primero – Avisa Lucy antes de perderse de nuevo en la habitación.

\- Para ir más rápido usa nuestro baño, Natsu – Le digo. El asiente y entra a nuestra habitación.

Se escuchan los gritos de Gajeel y el Dragneel. Pero sé que Natsu ganó cuando Gazelle sale despotricando contra su amigo. Enseguida me mira con una sonrisa torcida, tenía el pelo húmedo. No me digan que se encontró con Natsu cuando estaba en el baño, entonces él… Oh-oh. - Esto sumará puntos a tu castigo enana – La frase me resulta mal interpretable asique no demoro en sonroja ¡Oh! Y con Lisanna acá.

\- Gajeel ven acá. – Pide Lisanna. Sé que actúa profesional pero cuando comienza a tocarlo poniéndole un micrófono en la oreja, los celos arden dentro de mí. – Ponte esto. – Liss le entrega un traje blanco con gorro y pañuelo.

…

Me puse el vestido celeste que Lisanna me había entregado. Lo estiraba por todos lados, hace ya mucho que no tenía que usar uno de estos que se adherían como segunda piel. Arreglé el lazo blanco de adorno que estaba en el busto y camine sobre los tacones para acostumbrarme. La puerta se abre y entra Cana con Natsu. Se ven hermosos, Lisanna es una gran estilista. Cana va vestida de negro con un chal blanco de piel que se desliza por sus brazos. El maquillaje es sencillo, supongo que es porque Cana es lo suficientemente hermosa para no usar más que un brillo en los labios. Natsu me deja sin aliento, verlo de terno negro me resulta un poco curioso, aparte, tiene el cuello hecho un desastre.

Me acerco para arreglárselo, tiene una esencia más fuerte de costumbre, me siento drogada por el aroma. Él aprovecha el momento para besarme. - ¿No llevarás corbata? – pregunto.

\- Tengo algo mejor para ellos – dice. Supongo que se refiere a los mafiosos. De su espalda saca una larga bufanda de cuadros blancos que parecen escamas de algún animal. Alzo una ceja no entendiendo la especialidad de aquel accesorio. – Cuando la use me reconocerán de inmediato. Es el símbolo de Salamander. – Por alguna razón me rio. Estoy sorprendida de que a pesar de que podría morir hoy mismo de algún balazo, aún puedo reír, eso es totalmente gracias a Natsu.

\- ¿No tienes algo de miedo? – Le pregunto esperando que asienta y admita que está tan aterrado como yo.

\- ¡Claro que no! No todos los días venimos a las Vegas a acabar con mafiosos. – Cana lo mira irritada poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Ten Lucy, Liss me pidió que te pasara esto. – Me entrega un collar dorado con piedras incrustadas – Tiene un micrófono por la parte de atrás. Gajeel y Natsu estarán escuchando todo. – Asiento. Natsu viene por atrás y me ayuda a colocar el collar. Como llevo una coleta desordenada que me hizo Lisanna, el collar está listo en segundos. – También ponte esto en la pierna, es un cinturón que sostendrá el arma y una cuchilla, póntela bien o te terminarás acuchillando la pierna.

Natsu se coloca unas gafas rojas y se acerca a la puerta. – Yo iré bajando al bar.

\- ¡El bar es de mi propiedad esta noche! – Grita entre risas Cana. Ella no estará pensando en…

…

Me cambié el gorro al lado derecho de mi cabeza ¿Se verá mejor así? ¿La cámara quedará hacía delante? Bajé mi mirada. Un collar de mariposa adornaba mi cuello, ¡yo quería llevar el paraguas de Gray-sama! Bueno, supongo que el micrófono es necesario. Reacomodé el vestido para que mi busto alcanzara a sujetarlo con seguridad. Puse una daga dentro de mis botas y la pistola en el cinturón de la pierna. Estaba lista.

Salí de la habitación, pero en el salón sólo se encontraba Gray-sama. Al verlo sentí como la baba corría por mi mentón. El suéter blanco marcaba su abdomen. También llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y su típico collar de cruz ¿¡Hay algún día que Gray-sama no se vea irresistible!?

\- ¿Juvia?

\- ¡SÍ! – Brinco llevándome la mano derecha a la frente como saludo militar.

\- ¿Estás segura con esto de…? Ya sabes.

\- SÍ, SEÑOR – Vocifero. – Juvia no permitirá que dañen a sus amigos, señor. – Gray suelta una risas divertidas. Luego se acerca y me toma por los hombros.

\- Aún así. Quiero que sepas que no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, estaré siempre cerca de ti por si algo sucede.

\- … - Tengo mi boca en una perfecta "o" mientras intento mantener mis sentimientos a raya y no explotar – ¿Realmente Gray-sama dijo eso o estoy fantaseando de nuevo…? – Gray golpea su mano en la frente. ¡Lo he fastidiado!

Pero entonces se acerca y me besa demandante. La sensación de cercanía causa estragos en mi interior. A pesar de que su cara y labios están fríos, el tacto me parece cálido y acogedor, como una danza. Contra todo pronóstico él se separa dejándome vacía.

\- Entra – grita Gray. ¿Alguien había estado tocando? La puerta se abre y la cabellera rosa de Natsu hace su entrada. De inmediato lo fulmino por entrometido.

\- Las chicas están listas, deberían ir bajando ustedes también. Jerall ha desactivado todas las cámaras burlando el sistema de seguridad, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo durará – Entonces se va antes de que cualquiera de los dos pueda responder.

Después de largos segundo Gray-sama da un largo suspiro – Dime algo para distraerme de que pelearé con tipos armados. – Pienso en algo, pero difícilmente encuentro algo que ayude de verdad.

\- Gray-sama, ¿usted es virgen?

…

(Laxus)

\- ¿Listos? – Las chicas asienten – Bien, las infiltradas vayan a los puntos que hablamos. Levy, Lisanna se quedan conmigo. Chicos y Erza, ustedes hagan hora por el lugar, pero manténganse cerca de sus protegidas ¿Entendido? – Natsu levanta una mano.

\- ¿Y sabes si alguno de ellos es gay? – Se siente alguien por el bar escupiendo el líquido – Luce es famosa por fallar en sus ataques de seducción – Soy el primero que se parte de risa, no por el comentario de Natsu, sino que Lucy se ha puesto azul y ha comenzado a ahorcarlo.

\- No, Natsu – Informa Jerall aguantándose la risa – Contratan decenas de prostitutas al mes, es casi imposible.

\- Entonces, ¿eso es todo? – Pregunta Cana. Jerall asiente en respuesta, entonces ella da un brinco y grita. - ¡Dinero! ¡Alcohol! ¡Voy por ustedes bebes!

Lucy pone los ojos en blanco mientras se para a su lado – Cana, te olvidas de los mafiosos – Ríe. Erza golpea su cabeza con expresión seria.

\- Procura mantenerte cuerda.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Erza! ESTÁMOS EN-LAS-VE-GAS. – Toma de la mano de Lucy y la arrastra hacía el pasillo – ¡Los vemos luego!

El salón queda en silencio. Mirajane me da un guiño, la señal. Entonces comienzo con el monologo: Doy un exagerado suspiro mientras me echo para atrás en el asiento. - ¿Cuántos mafiosos hay en total?

\- Alrededor de 80 en este resort – Me responde - ¿En qué piensas Laxus?

\- En que puedo acabar con todos yo solo. – Natsu bufa.

\- Ese es mi papel, pikachu.

\- Pero si tú puedes entonces para nosotros será un juego de niños – Se burla Gray. Bingo.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir, hielito? – Masculle Natsu levantándose para intentar intimidarlo. En respuesta Gray también se levantan y chocan sus frentes.

\- Apuesto a que apenas podrás acabar con uno, estufa con patas.

\- ¡Ya verás! Eliminaré más mafiosos que tú – Le grita – y cuando gane tendrás que pasearte por la playa ¡en bikini! – Gray palidece por un segundo y vuelve a mantener la compostura.

\- ¡Bien! Pero el trato va igual para ti.

…

Era abrumador el cambio. Entre la hora que separaba el día de la noche, Las Vegas se convertía en otro lugar. Ya no era la ciudad tranquila donde todos dormían. Ahora las luces que estaban por todas partes en de los carteles de neón me cegaban. Había gente de todo tipo transitando por las calles y pasillos. Y cuando digo de todo tipo me refiero a desde chicas con distintos disfraces o jóvenes dando espectáculos de acrobacia o manejando fuego a verdaderos grupos profesionales haciendo bullicio. La música resonaba por todas partes y no tenía idea de dónde provenía exactamente. Entonces pude ver un escenario lleno de luces y amplificadores, un chico cantaba algo de electrónica mientras jugaba con unos equipos, parecía ser que ellos controlaban esta parte de la calle.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Quieres mostrarle a Las Vegas que Lucy Heartfilia es la cantante? – Grita Cana por sobre el ruido sordo de la calle. Yo me rio negando con la cabeza. Pero ella no me ve y de inmediato comienza a empujarme hasta llegar a un lado del escenario. – Tranquila, yo hablo por ti.

Cana se acerca al hombre antes de que pueda detenerla. Deberíamos estar buscando a Francesco – Oye tú – Escucho decir a Cana. Un hombre se da vuelta curioso - ¿Eres quién está a cargo? – El hombro asiente mientras se peina el bigote rubio – Pues, te perderás el show de tu vida si no dejas a esta chica subirse al escenario. Ella canta con pasión y es futura trabajadora de Oracion seis, la mejor disquera de Magnolia.

El hombre me mira de pies a cabeza. Por las luces de neón su piel parece roja y mi vestido morado. Rápidamente cambia a verde y así sucesivamente. - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Soy Lucy Heartfilia. – El hombre suspira y me regala una mirada dura.

\- Bien Lucy, ¿Ves esa torre de allá? – Apunta a una gran torre blanca que resalta entre todos los edificios/hoteles de la ciudad – Es el punto más alto de Las Vegas. Si eres una pérdida de tiempo, yo mismo me encargaré de tirarte desde ahí.

Trago duro y subo al escenario porque el chico de electrónica acaba de terminar. El público de la calle se ha disuelto asique tengo que sacar a mi propia gente. Le pido a Cana que busque en el karaoke una canción adecuada para el ambiente de esta ciudad, ella asiente y me deja sola.

Me cuesta acostumbrarme a las luces y a tanta gente extraña caminando por la calle como si andar en paños menores fuera normal. Observo a un chico con una máscara de caballo que camina con otro vestido solo con un gorro y un vaquero, por los rasgos faciales y el tono de voz concluyo que son italianos. Me quedan mirando curiosos, por suerte Cana pone la música y yo comienzo a cantar.

_Ain't Fun – Against the current cover. _

_I don't mind_

_Letting you down easy_

_but just give it time_

_If you don't hurt now then just wait_

_just wait a while_

_You're not the big fish in the pond_

_no more_

_You are what they're feeding on_

Tengo ganas de moverme a través del escenario, pero el vestido es para mantenerse sentada y las armas se incrustan en mi piel cada vez que intento hacer algún movimiento brusco. Asique me quedo pegada en el micrófono, doblando mis rodillas y centrando la atención del público en los movimientos que puedo hacer con los brazos.

_So what are you gonna do_

_When the world don't orbit around you?_

_Ohh_

_So what are you gonna do_

_When the world don't orbit around you?_

_Ain't it fun?_

_Living in the real world_

_Ain't it good?_

_Being all alone_

Veo como alguna gente se detiene a medio camino para mirarme cantar. Doy mi mejor sonrisa para que se queden y que no me tiren de aquella torre, la mayoría lo hace. Algunos siguen su camino. Noto que cada persona que pasa necesitará pronto un masaje al cuello por moverlo entre cada atracción que hay.

_Where you're from,_

_You might be the one_

_who's running things_

_Where you could ring anybody's bell_

_and get what you want_

_You see its easy to ignore_

_a trouble_

_When you're living in a bubble_

Varios turistas me sacan fotos con sus cámaras de último modelo. Estoy ya acostumbrada a las luces asique los flashes son sólo una molestia más a la lista. Unos hombres musculosos se instalan bajo el escenario, llevan sólo pantalones. Y se ponen a bailar improvisadamente, aunque parecen profesionales o grandes aficionados porque cada movimiento que hacen es preciso y ayudan a complementar la inutilidad de mis piernas.

_So what are you gonna do_

_When the world don't orbit around you?_

_Woo Oh Woo Oh Oh Oh_

_So what are you gonna do_

_When nobody wants to fool with you?_

_Woo Oh Woo Oh_

Más gente llega curiosa, no sé si por mi voz o por los bailarines medio-desnudos. No los culpo, ellos están para comérselos, a cualquiera le daría tentación. Comienzo entender porqué esta es la ciudad del pecado ¿Qué haría Natsu si estuviera aquí? ¿Me estará mirando? ¿Estaría celoso?

_Ain't it fun?_

_Living in the real world_

_Ain't it good?_

_Being all alone_

_Ain't it good to be on your own?_

_Ain't it fun_

_you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it good to be on your own?_

_Ain't it fun_

_you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it fun?_

_Living in the real world_

_Don't go crying_

_to your mama_

_Cause you're on your own_

_in the real world_

_Don't go crying_

_to your mama_

_Cause you're on your own_

_in the real world_

La gente que pasa por la vereda debe desviarse a la calle y esquivar a los autos para seguir con su camino. Me he apoderado de toda esta cuadra. Corrección: Nos hemos apoderado. No puedo dejar de lado a estos imitadores de Gray que me han ayudado a no morir esta misma noche.

_Don't go crying_

_to your mama_

_Cause you're on your_

_own in the real world_

_Don't go crying_

_to your mama_

_Cause you're on your own_

_in the real world_

_Ain't it fun?_

_Ain't it fun?_

_Baby_

_now you're one of us_

Siento que con cada vez que canto las notas salen más fáciles, ya sin arrugar el ceño o tener momentos de inspiración. Los tonos están a mi disposición con total disponibilidad. Probablemente practicar con lírica aún sería un reto, pero al menos esto es un buen avance.

_Ain't it fun?_

_Ain't it fun?_

_Ain't it fun!_

_Ain't it fun?_

_Living in the real world_

_Ain't it good? (Ain't it good)_

_Being all alone_

_Ain't it fun?_

_Living in the real world (cause' the world don't orbit around you)_

_Ain't it good?_

_Being all alone_

_Oh Oh Ohhh Oh Oh Oh_

Los bailarines se van bailando. La gente se queda y yo… yo tengo ganas inmensas de llorar. Caigo en cuenta de que estamos bajo un cielo falso. Las nubes se transforman en luces y luego ¿En mí? Veo miles de yo por cuadra. Repongo la compostura e intento no desentonar de la sorpresa.

_Don't go crying_

_to your mama (To your mama)_

_Cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying_

_to your mama_

_Cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying_

_to your mama_

_Cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying_

_to your mama_

_'Cause you're on your own in the real world_

Los turistas aplauden eufóricos. Incluso vitorean algo que no alcanzo a entender porque no conozco el idioma. Sin embargo hago una reverencia y me despido de ellos. La gente vuelve a disolverse. Bajando las escaleras me topo con el chico que cantaba antes de mí, me sonríe galante y me ofrece su mano para bajar el último peldaño.

\- Il vostro spettacolo è stato meraviglioso – Dice. Reconozco su tono italiano, pero eso no impide que no entienda lo que sea que haya querido decir.

\- ¿Disculpe? – Hago una mueca desentendida para que entienda que no hablo italiano. Al menos no recuerdo mucho de cuando era pequeña. – Io non parlo italiano.

\- Acabas de hablar italiano – Ríe – Dije que tu show me ha encantado.

\- Ohh – Solté su mano y busqué con la mirada a Cana. – Tu voz también me gusta.

Él se lleva una mano al pelo y me da una mirada agradecida – Grazie mille, principessa – Me siento incómoda hablando con un desconocido en Las Vegas. Solo estar consciente de que estoy en esta ciudad me da la sensación de peligro a cada segundo. – Me llamo Francisco, Francisco Ruggieri.

Me tenso al nombre. Él es mi objetivo, ha caído del cielo a mí. Mi faceta cambia de inmediato a una seductora, deseando que mi micrófono esté encendido para que Jerall y Natsu sepan que mi misión está dando éxito. – James, James Bond – Bromeo. – Soy Lucy… Lucy Vermilion.

\- Y… ¿Estás sola? – No sé que hacer. Se suponía que Cana estaría a mi lado salvándome de estas preguntas. Debo ir con Cana.

\- La verdad es que no. Estoy con una amiga – Digo sugerente, con suerte es un pervertido. – Probablemente me abandonó para irse a tomar unos tragos. Conociéndola está en algún Bar cercano.

Su mirada brilla. Según lo que dijo Jerall, Francesco es un bebedor de primera, alguien tan alcohólica como lo es Cana debe resultarle algo parecido a su alma gemela, o alguien interesante al menos. -¿Me ayudarías a buscarla? No conozco Las Vegas. – Sé que me estoy poniendo en un perfil muy vulnerable para algún secuestro o cualquier estupidez que se le ocurra hacer. Por fortuna el asiente con una mirada galante. – No tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar en Las Vegas con la chica más hermosa que he conocido – Su piropo me dan nauseas, pero me esfuerzo por sonreírle. Él se me adelanta y aprovecho para examinarlo.

Es un tipo más alto que yo. No es feo a primera vista, pero con cada mirada que agrego su facha me decepciona más y más. Los piropos que me lanza en medio del camino son sacados de la última película romántica que vio con su madre, al menos así parece. Cada segundo que pasa me da más y más ganas de volver con Natsu y que me haga fastidiar con sus bromas o con la peleas de él con Gray. ¿Hasta qué punto se puede amar a alguien para desear sus defectos?

\- Este es el mejor Bar de este hotel. También es mi favorito, asique si tu amiga tiene buen gusto ella estará aquí. – Lo que tiene Cana es más que gusto, es una mezcla entre amor eterno y obsesión.

Y por suerte ahí está. Ha perdido su chaleca blanca y ríe a carcajadas con la chica que atiende. La pobre se ve acojonada de tener que tratar con alguien tan impredecible y explosiva como Cana. Me acerco furiosa por dejarme ahí mientras cantaba, por abandonarme con un mafioso italiano, pero por sobre todo ¡POR DEJARME EN MEDIO DE LAS VEGAS!

\- Cana – La llamo entre dientes, esperando a que se dé cuenta de toda la ira que irradio. – Aquí estas, te he buscado por todos lados. Este de aquí es Francesco Ruggieri, es quien cantaba antes de mí. – Por suerte noto que lo reconoce, nos sonríe y llama a la camarera.

\- ¡Hey, por aquí! Unas copas para mis amigos. – Dice alegre y le da una mirada completa a mi acompañante – Espero que seas bueno tomando. – Francesco guiña el ojo.

…

El olor a cigarro era casi táctil, tanto que, incluso opacaba la luz central. Había demorado bastante tiempo en adaptar mi organismo a este ambiente tan desagradable. No había forma de que pudiera hacerme pasar por una jugadora experta. Si es que pertenezco a algún lugar, es uno muy lejos de aquí.

\- Cuarenta mil dólares al número veinticinco – Dice – Es mi edad – guiña divertido.

He estado hace diez minutos mirando a mi objetivo sin la valentía de acercarme. Ha estado todo el tiempo apostando cantidades así de grandes en aquel juego. Seguro tiene miles de chicas atraídas con ese dinero. Solo yo acercándome a Jules será insuficiente, a menos que… le prometa "aquello" en bandeja de plata, pero ¿y si le gustan las difíciles? Hmm… bueno, él no es tan lindo. Tiene pelo rubio y es bastante escuálido ¡Gray-sama es mucho mejor! Pido valor en un suspiro y me acerco a la mesa. Pase lo que pase cumpliré mi misión.

_\- Lu, has logrado tu objetivo – Dice Gray como el buen HERMANO que es._

_\- Gray yo… lo he hecho por ti. Por nosotros. Gray, ¡yo te amo! – Mi rival de amores intenta abalanzarse a besar a Gray-sama. Pero este la aparta ofendido._

_\- Tú sabes que yo amo a Juvia – se quedan mirando por unos segundos sin decir nada – Aunque ella falló su objetivo y casi la mafia nos atrapa._

¡NOOOO! Debo terminar con mi objetivo a como dé lugar ¡No me ganarás rival de amores!

Atravieso la nube de humo en un ataque de valentía. La gente se da cuenta de mi existencia de inmediato, luego se dan cuenta de la ropa que llevo – o mejor dicho la ropa que NO llevo – intento reprimir la sensación de desnudez. Por suerte luego de dos segundos vuelven la atención a la ruleta.

Cae en el veinticinco.

Jules pega un salto vitoreando – Es el primero que he ganado esta noche – Los demás lo felicitan con envidia fulminante en cada sílaba. Por alguna razón él se acerca a mí y me abraza mientras ríe. Sacando la incomodidad del abrazo y la confusión del porque, el asco me envuelve, si el ambiente huele a cigarros, él era un papelillo andante. - ¡Tú has me has dado la suerte esta noche! Quédate a mi lado. – asiento desconfiada ¿Tan fácil ha sido? - ¿Cuál es tu nombre hermosura?

\- Juvia, me llamo Juvia Fullbuster – Mirajane me recomendó no hablar en tercera persona para no crear incomodidad en él. Segundo, cambiar de apellido, con obviedad usé el de mi futuro esposo.

…

La ciudad era un centro de bailes, música y risas por doquier. Te tentaba a cada segundo a subirte en aquel vicioso tren de la locura y del peligro. Pero yo conocía a este tipo de gente. ¿Quién si no yo trabajo en cavernas hasta llegar a Fairy Tail? Los borrachos eran los mismos en todas partes. Para mí era fácil manipular este juego. Tuve que aprender para cuidar y sacar adelante a mis hermanos. Shiro Kahara es mi objetivo, no fallaré.

Arreglé el escote de mi vestido negro antes de entrar a aquel Burlesque. La música resonaba en mis oídos mientras intentaba encontrar un camino sin tropezar con mesas. La iluminación era casi nula mientras los focos se encendían sobre aquellas mujeres que bailaban en plumas sobre el escenario.

Shiro estaba en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario. Miraba hipnotizado a la artista principal que se había aferrado al caño dando vueltas mientras quedaba en una posición de cabeza sujetándose únicamente con las piernas. Aunque quería molestarme por generalizaciones de que este tipo de cosas denigran a la mujer, la verdad es que no podía. Yo había sufrido un calvario así, no porque gustara exponerme a babosos, lo odiaba. Pero si había algo que daba el dinero suficiente para llevar comida, ese era exponerme bailando y cantando. Eso no necesariamente me hacía una mala mujer, ellas tampoco lo son. Todo trabajo tiene su dignidad, su parte bella y su parte mala. Respeto todas.

Me deslicé por la pared hasta colarme por la puerta de funcionarios. Lo primero que vi fue a chicas corriendo en paños menores de un lado a otro y chillando o sacando cosas desesperadas de una maleta. Aunque nadie tomaba en cuenta mi presencia, eso no significaba que no estuviera excesivamente expuesta. Me escabullí en un camerino y cerré la puerta con seguro. En aquel lugar habían dos cosas: un espejo completo y un vestido blanco.

Con plumas.

…

Parecían dos barriles sin fondo. Yo había quedado de espectadora en aquella campaña de borrachos expuestos en el mejor bar del lugar. Claro, estaban arriba de una mesa cada uno, tomando botella tras botella. El primero en perder el equilibrio y caer, perdía. Iban a la segunda botella de combinados de vodka con bebida energética y alguna creación de la bar-woman. Una bomba al estómago.

Fue cuando Francesco deslizo su mano a la cadera, arrastrando consigo la tela de la chaqueta que lo vi. En el cinturón colgaba una pistola. Intenté tranquilizarme, pero el peligro estaba ahí, frente a mis ojos, palpitando atención. Necesitaba urgentemente una escusa para sacarle el arma sin que se dé cuenta.

Francesco despegó la botella de sus labios, soltando un bufido mientras sacudía con la cabeza. Se tambaleó sobre la cabeza, su cuerpo quedo sobre una de las puntas y por el desbalance, la mesa cayó, con él encima. Alcancé a atraparlo para que no sufriera daños importantes. Aproveché el momento y llevé una mano hacía su cinturón. Tenía el arma en mis manos, Francesco estaba ocupado sobándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrado, escondí el arma en mi escote, rezando que él no me haya pillado con las manos en la masa.

\- ¡Lu-tan! – Canturreó ebrio – Deberías tomar con nosotros. Tal vez el alcohol te hace desinhibirte. He estado pensando en tus torneadas pier… - Me levanté de golpe asqueada por la confesión del mafioso.

\- Voy al baño un momento. – Avisé deseando que no hicieran alguna estupidez.

Apenas salgo de la vista del aquel par me pego a la pared calmando mis nervios y dándome ánimos a seguir. Cierro los ojos y me llevo el puño al pecho, el arma sigue así. Alguien me aplasta con su cuerpo y respira cerca de mi cuello, de inmediato abro los ojos asustada.

Rosa es lo primero que veo. Tengo ganas de llorar y lanzarme a sus brazos con el único motivo de que sé que en aquel lugar es donde me siento más segura. Pero lo preocuparía, entonces me quedo respirando el mismo aire que él, sin decir nada. De fondo se escuchan las risotadas de Cana, quien ha perdido el hilo de la misión y vive Las Vegas como una turista cualquiera, pero cada vez me va importando menos. El jade en los ojos de Natsu me absorbe, el no huele a alcohol, su aroma es una mezcla de cenizas y menta untada con cascara de naranja.

\- Lo he desarmado, Natsu – le informo – él no te puede hacer daño.

Se queda callado con la misma expresión. Me desespera, quiero que se aleje o que me bese de una buena vez, pero sigo aquí a la deriva de su impasibilidad. Por fin se mueve, simplemente deja reposar su frente en mi hombro. Estoy respirando agitada porque no entiendo que le sucede, Natsu es divertido y relajado, él me preguntaría cómo voy y me regalaría una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

\- Pásamela – Asiento y meto mi mano por el escote. Natsu hace una mueca mientras sus mejillas se colorean, al final opta por darme la espalda mientras yo saco el arma al exterior. Después de entregársela él la guarda en su propio cinturón. - ¿Debes volver? – Suena más como una súplica o un lamento, como una proposición de "yo tampoco puedo más con esto, fuguémonos." Pero no pasará, porque ahora la vida de nuestros amigos también está en riesgo.

\- Sí – Digo en un susurro que me desgarra la garganta. – Ya sabes, Cana ya está borracha y debo cuidar de ella, no te preocupes. Terminaremos con nuestro objetivo. – Le digo con una sonrisa desesperada. Natsu vuelve a recargarse en mí. Abre su boca, pero de esta no sale ningún sonido. Entonces se da media vuelta y se aleja levantando una mano.

Yo también debo volver, asique cruzo la pared. Los dos parecen haberse calmado porque están sentados en unos taburetes al frente de la barra con unos aperitivos para llenar el estómago.

\- Oh ¡Lucy! – Me llama Cana pasando su mano por mis hombros. – Francesco me está contando sobre sus trabajitos en la mafia.

No sé a qué se refiere exactamente, porque estoy segura que los miembros no pueden revelar ninguna información sobre asuntos de la mafia. Pero estamos hablando de dos borrachos, aún así, uno puede mandarnos a matar cuando se le pare la gana.

…

Me quedo a su lado por un buen rato. Jules aumentó su apuesta a cuarenta mil dólares por jugada. Creo que ha perdido ciento sesenta mil dólares, cuando por suerte, vuelve a caer en la diecisiete. Esta vez no le dan falsas felicitaciones a Jules, solo me miran con odio ¿En serio se creen eso de que le doy suerte? Digo, siempre han dicho que atraigo la lluvia y los desastres. Hasta que apareció Gray-sama, él no dijo nada de ello, él me regaló una sonrisa sincera y me protegió de verme expuesta a sus jugarretas por accidente. Aún así, esta es la primera vez que me tratan como una persona que entrega fortuna.

\- Felicidades Jules… - Dudo en si ponerle algún honorífico. Las culturas no son iguales en todas partes. – Pero ya no quiero estar aquí. Iré a mi dormitorio – Le guiño el ojo y camino hasta la salida moviendo mis caderas en un pronunciado vaivén.

No he llegado ni a la puerta de salida cuando Jules llega a mi lado con una sonrisa y respiración agitada. Ha corrido hasta a mí. Sin decir nada él toma de mi mano y me arrastra hasta la salida del lugar. No protesto porque el aire fresco me llega como salvavidas, aún siento mi ropa y mi cabello apestoso, pero algo es algo. Pasamos a través de unas fuentes de agua que suben cambiando de color, a medida que nos acercamos, estas se van abriendo para dejarnos pasar por un puente.

\- ¿A dónde vamos, Jules? – pregunto para que Gray-sama y Erza sepan de mi ubicación.

\- A mi habitación – Dice, para mi gusto, demasiado ansioso. – Está en el último piso de este resort. Habrá una vista hermosa.

\- ¿Último piso? – Digo fingiendo sorpresa – Debes ser una persona muy importante.

Jules ríe – Sólo soy el dueño de todo este lugar. – Abro la boca y luego río nerviosa.

El mafioso me hace entrar al hotel. Me he puesto paranoica intentando ver a Gray-sama o Erza por algún lado, pero nada, no están en ningún lado. Probablemente estén ya en el último piso. Subimos por el ascensor, por fortuna hay otras personas y Jules no intenta propasarse conmigo. Pero a medida que subimos y subimos la gente va bajando. Hasta quedarnos solos en los últimos cuatro pisos, intento mantener una distancia prudente para reaccionar antes de que él haga una acción inapropiada.

Pero aún así lo hace, se abalanza sobre mí, por suerte logro hacerme a un lado y él choca con una pared. El metal hace eco y tiembla, me siento como un conejo a punto de ser cazado. Él se da vuelta con una mano en la frente, sobándose. Me mira furioso y se acerca, esta vez más lento.

\- Aléjate de mí – Mi voz tiembla y no estoy muy segura de que haré. - ¡Aléjate de mí!

Le empujo. Cuando recupera el equilibrio saca un arma de su saco, me está apuntando a la cabeza y ha sacado el seguro. Yo me he congelado, si hago algún movimiento Jules disparará.

\- Quítate el vestido. – Me levanto un poco el vestido y saco el arma de este. En un movimiento rápido también le estoy apuntando a la frente. Lo miro amenazante para que se crea el cuento de que soy capaz de asesinarlo.

\- Soy de la FBI, infiltrada. Hay otros camaradas aguardándote ahí afuera. – Veo desesperación en sus ojos, me ha creído cada palabra. – Jules Livingston, mafioso americano. Por cargos de contrabando y asesinatos en bajos mandos. – Él aprieta el arma con ira. Creo que se ha vuelto loco, las venas resaltan en su frente, su piel se ha puesto roja y los ojos salen para afuera.

\- Eres una zorra. – Va a disparar.

Entonces las puertas se abren, pero él ha apretado el gatillo. Estoy paralizada, pero sigo viva. El que ha caído es Jules, con una bala en el pecho. Estoy confundida ¿Entonces él no me disparó?

\- ¡Juvia! – Giro la cabeza. Gray me mira preocupado, su mirada me inspecciona por todos lados - ¡Estás bien! No te ha hecho daño, ¿no? – Agito la cabeza horizontalmente. – Te… ¿tocó en algún lado? – Niego de nuevo.

\- Hay que llevarla con Mirajane y Lisanna. – Ordena Erza a su lado. Mis piernas han cedido y estoy abrazándome con la espalda apoyada en la pared. – Gray, saca el cuerpo de ese hijo de puta.

Gray titubea, pero al final lo hace. Sé que no debería estar compadeciéndome de mi misma en este momento, pudo haber sido mucho peor.

Pero él está muerto y yo ya he terminado mi parte.

…

\- Mis hombres me dijeron que Jules y Shiro querían deshacerse de mí – Río borracho y luego golpeo la mesa con el vaso – Dicen que no soy como mi padre, que soy un incompetente.

Espero que Jerall esté grabando todo este material por medio de nuestros micrófonos, la información que ha estado entregando desde hace un cuarto de hora es muy valiosa para investigaciones con la que el FBI o el CSI ha trancado. Tienen una compleja red de contrabando de arma y narcotráfico. Aparte de trucos para estafar casinos en esta misma ciudad.

\- Pero, ¿Sabes, Cana-chan? – Le dice meloso –. No me dejaré matar, antes caerán ellos. – Francesco pega unas risotadas que me llegan a dar miedo, o al menos repulsión.

\- ¿Hmm? Eso es malo Ruggie-chan – Le dice con una de sus sonrisas. Cana ha caído, está completamente borracha y se le ha insinuado de quinientas formas distintas. Pero Francesco parece ser más del tipo "borracho parlanchín". – Podrían pillarte.

\- ¡Clarooo que no! – Su mirada da un drástico cambio, parece un acosador demente. – A menos que ustedes me delaten, bellas principessas. En ese caso tendría que terminar con ustedes primero.

Siento una gota de sudor frío bajar por mi garganta. Nada bueno puede salir de este cambio drástico de conversación. Constantemente voy recordando y entendiendo las palabras de Natsu aquel día en el instituto "_Saber es como un suicidio_." No puedo estar más de acuerdo con él.

\- Bueno – Me aclaro la garganta y me levanto – Con Cana nos iremos a nuestro dormitorios.

\- Deberías venir con nosotras – Dijo Cana mientras intentaba levantarse sin abrazar al suelo en el intento.

\- ¡Ustedes dos no se van! – Chilla. Se levanta de golpe, palpa su cinturón. No, palpa donde antes estaba su arma. Él nos quiere matar. – Ustedes irán con Shiro, me van a delatar.

Entonces Francesco saca su teléfono y comienza a teclear en él. Cana se mueve torpe hasta mí y yo trato de escapar, pero con Cana encima resulta imposible moverme rápido. - ¡Maldición! Cana ayúdame un poco. - Le suplico, pero o me ignora o está demasiado borracha para conectar sus neuronas a sus músculos.

Entonces pienso en el arma que está amarrada a mi pierna, él está desarmado, yo podría dispararle y terminar con todo el trabajo. Dejo a Cana en el suelo y saco el arma de mi pierna con dificultad. Siento el muslo palpitar por la presión que hacía la pistola durante todo este tiempo. Le apunto al estómago, pero entonces dudo ¿Matar a un hombre? ¿Seré una asesina? Le quitaré la vida a un hombre, será una acción irremediable.

\- Guillermo, Vieni qui con i vostri uomini. Voglio due principesse morti… Al bar. Ciao. – Dice a través del teléfono. Entonces disparo, tres clientes salen corriendo del local. Francesco cae de rodillas mientras se sujeta el abdomen, de su boca corre sangre. Estoy paralizada, le he quitado la vida a un hombre. Entonces cae completamente. Está muerto, no hay vuelta atrás.

Escucho pasos corriendo y pienso que la policía ha venido por mí para encarcelarme de por vida. Estoy llorando a mares de mi desgracia, culpándome mientras veo el cadáver de aquel hombre que me enseñó el camino por Las Vegas. Pero aquel hombre me quería matar, como mató a mi padre.

\- ¡Lucy! Escuchamos un disparo ¿Estás bi…? – La voz de Natsu se cortó mientras inspeccionaba el cadáver sin salir de la sorpresa.

\- Está muerto, Salamander. La coneja terminó con nuestro trabajo. – Dice tranquilo Gajeel a mis espaldas ¿Cómo puede estar tan pacífico? Lo he matado.

\- Ha llamado a sus hombres, vienen por nosotras. Nos van a matar como yo lo he matado a él – Logro decir sin expresión alguna. Natsu vuelve a mirarme preocupado y se acerca para abrazarme, pero estoy demasiado asqueada conmigo misma como para soportar algún tacto de cariño.

\- Mejor vámonos de aquí – Sugiere Gajeel y se alza a Cana a los hombros. Pero apenas damos vuelta hay al menos quince hombre apuntándonos con armas.

…

Mi reflejo era más producido que en antaño. El vestido se elevaba con el más mínimo movimiento de caderas y las plumas bailaban en mi espalda. Mi cabello estaba en una coleta alta y mis chasquillas estaban sueltas ¿Realmente esta era yo?

Pegué un brinco, alguien estaba golpeando las puertas tan fuerte que parecían querer ceder en cualquier segundo. – Pinky, es tu turno. - ¿Pinky? Ugh.

\- Sí, ya voy. – Abrí la puerta. Un hombre me miraba molesto con las manos en las caderas. – Recuérdame cual cantaré.

\- ¡Eso me lo tienes que decir tú! – Chilla – Ahora ve moviendo esas lindas piernas al escenario.

\- Quiero I'm a Good Girl, de Christina Aguilera. – Digo corriendo en los tacones aguja de veinte cm.

\- Yo me encargo, cariño.

Iba a ser la misma canción, la misma coreografía, la misma voz, los mismos hombres babosos alzando las manos intentando alcanzar a tocar algo. Tenía catorce, otra vez.

Las cortinas se abrieron y un foco me iluminaba, se escucharon aplausos por doquier con silbidos colados.

_Where I've been all my life?__  
_

Bajaba las escaleras paso a paso apegando mi cuerpo al barandal y haciendo movimientos bruscos con mis caderas y piernas. Sentía todas las miradas sobre mí, eran como perros tras un pedazo de carne.

_The dress is Chanel__  
__The shoes YSL__  
__The bag is Dior__  
__Agent Provocateur__  
__My address today, LA by the way__  
__Above Sunset Strip, the hills all the way__  
_

Llegué al escenario moviéndome con los mismos pasos que en aquellas cavernas. Tenía hipnotizada a la clientela, entre ellos: Shiro.

_My rings are by Webster__  
__It makes the heads twirl__  
__They all say, "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"__  
__What?! I am a good girl !__  
_

Me subí a la barra marcando cada paso con el tono de la música. Luego seguí botando los vasos con patadas delicadas y precisas. Al fin llegué con Shiro, me miraba de arriba abajo, luego volvía a subir. Desagradable.

_The age I adore, the day oh no more__  
__Breakfast Polo Launch and pools at the shore__  
__The Chateau for cocktails__  
__The Courtyard at night__  
__Downtown is for dinner__  
__The hell is divine__  
__You know I have found the words goin' round__  
__They all say my feet never do touch the ground__  
__What?__  
_

Le hice un baile más personal, cada vez que intentaba tocarme le golpeaba la mano, hasta que entendió el mensaje. Me subí a su mesa contoneando mis caderas sugerentes, provocativas. Al final, me senté sobre él jugando con mis piernas.

_I am a good girl!__  
__I am a good girl!_

_ohh__  
__uhh_

_ahh__  
__yeah!_

Apenas la canción terminó salí corriendo al vestuario para cambiarme a la ropa que me había entregado Lisanna, pensando que ojalá nadie haya tocado mis armas. Parecíamos los ángeles de Charlie en una misión secreta, y lo era. Sólo que cambiábamos el nombre a Los Ángeles de Jerall.

Mi vestido negro subía desliándose por las piernas. Estaba cerrando la cremallera cuando siento la puerta abrirse.

\- Laxus. – Tenía cara de irritado, pero su rostro estaba rojo. – No me digas que te dio fiebre justo ahora.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Gruñe – Sólo vengo a decirte que no te acerques mucho a Shiro, es un pervertido total.

El comentario me hace reír y me escabullo por su lado para volver a donde la clientela. Me acerco a Shiro y paso mis brazos por su cuello. – Hola, cariño. – Le susurro al oído, lo siento sonreír.

\- ¿Qué tal, Pinky? ¿Me quieres bailar de nuevo? – Suelto una risa pequeña y coqueta.

\- Pero sólo a ti.

En un movimiento rápido Shiro me atrapa y acerca su cara dispuesto a besarme. Tengo reflejos rápidos, pero no ha sido suficiente. Creo que tendré la molestia de sentir sus labios cuando él se despega de mí. Laxus está abrazándome y me oculta tras de él ¿Laxus ha golpeado a Shiro? ¿Por querer besarme?

\- Muchachos, mátenlos. – Dice Shiro mientras se soba la mejilla.

Laxus me arrastra hasta la salida esquivando balazos y golpes, llevamos corriendo dos minutos cuando nos topamos con otro equipo armado. Apuntando a Natsu y los demás.

…

Natsu me empuja la cabeza hacia abajo y bota una mesa para cubrirnos de los balazos, al otro lado del pasillo Gajeel hace lo mismo, ocultando bien a Cana.

\- Lucy, pase lo que pase no te asomes. – Me dice preocupado, luego sonríe – Ya verás porqué siempre gano en lo videojuegos de puntería.

Natsu se coloca de espalda a la mesa y se asoma por el lado en milisegundos, dispara y vuelve a ocultarse. Creo que ha derribado a unos cuatro cuando, por la puerta del sur entran otras 15 personas.

\- ¡Natsu! – He sacado mi arma y he comenzado a disparar a quien se acerque. Otros muertos que agregar a la lista. A pesar que he derribado a algunos, con Natsu estamos muy expuestos. He tirado una mesa por el otro lado para ocultarnos, pero en ese tiempo un mafioso se ha acercado lo suficiente para disparar.

Creo que estamos perdidos cuando alguien le dispara por la espalda.

\- ¡Mirajane! ¡Laxus! – Se esconden tras la barra y comienzan a disparar desde aquel lugar. Alguien ha llegado a Cana y la ha noqueado con un golpe en la nuca, por suerte Gajeel le dispara en la cabeza antes de que pueda herirla más.

De reojo veo a un tirador de cuchillos, de alguna manera se las ha arreglado para herir a Natsu en el muslo ¡Está sangrando! Natsu gruñe de dolor mientras se quita el cuchillo de la pierna, yo estoy en shock sin poder hacer nada. Algo solido toca mi cabeza, _un arma_ pienso. Natsu me mira horrorizado y trata de alcanzar su arma que por el dolor la ha tirado lejos.

Pero nuevamente soy salvada, esta vez por una bella melena roja. Erza ha llegado disparando a dos armas, ella va cubierta por tejidos antibalas por todas las partes del cuerpo expuestas.

\- Ten – Gray se agacha al lado de Natsu y le entrega la bufanda blanca con líneas negras. – Que esta gente reconozca a Salamander.

Natsu no se la coloca en el cuello, se la amarra alrededor de la pierna donde esta herida y sigue disparando.

\- ¡SALAMANDER DESGRA…! – Intenta maldecir Shiro, pero Mirajane le ha disparado incluso antes de terminar la frase.

Entonces los disparos cesan, he extrañado tanto el sonido del silencio que me permito regocijarme en él por unos segundos. Despacio nos levantamos de nuestros escondites y nos miramos en una sensación que no a pesar de ser muy profunda, no logro comprender.

\- Vámonos, la policía no demora. – Salimos por la puerta trasera, en donde Jerall nos espera con una furgoneta negra de vidrios polarizados. Llevo a Natsu para proporcionarle equilibrio mientras él cojea. Por fin sube y no tarda en desmayarse del mareo.

\- ¡Mira-san, haz algo por él! – Le suplico, ella saca un botiquín rojo con vendas y líquidos que no reconozco. – Te lo dejo a ti.

\- Tranquila Lu-chan, sólo es una herida superficial. No ha roto ningún ligamento.

Veo por la ventanilla trasera. Ha pasado todo tan rápido, pero la mafia ha caído, o al menos, la gran parte de ella. El viaje ha sido en completo silencio, no sé si en un ambiente de auto-consuelo o de incomodidad, tal vez la culpa.

\- Vean el lado positivo – Dice Cana ya algo recompuesta - ¡Aún estamos de vacaciones! Y en Las Vegas – Guiña el ojo, estoy de acuerdo, todo lo que necesito ahora es un momento de relajación.

\- Yo quiero ver cumplir la apuesta que hicieron Gray y Natsu – Veo a Gray ponerse azul ¿Qué apuesta? – Jerall, llévanos a la playa.

* * *

_** Ya terminó toda la acción, ahora pasaremos a otro plano del fic. A su última parte.**_

_**Pero de eso no quiero hablar ahora. Quiero descargar todo mis sentimientos en respecto al manga 416. Si usted lector no sigue el manga de esta serie, le recomiendo que salga de acá o que baje directo a la zona de Reviews. Empecemos:**_

_**He muerto con cada sola página de este capítulo! Ósea, no tiene sentido! Quería que todos estuvieran juntos, ver la próxima generación con los hijos de nuestros protagonistas y reirme con la paternidad de estos idiotas, los lazos son importantes en esta serie y Makarov le está quitando el punto de junta a esta familia ¡Si yo fuera de Fairy Tail me quedaría encadenada a mi tatuaje en cualquier lado del cuerpo. Aparte, se necesitan los unos a los otros para hacerse más fuertes día a día, no pueden aventurarse solos, eso no va a ayudar. Natsu es el peor idiota de todos, ha sido galardonado por mí para el Oscar de el protagonista más hipocrita ¿No decía él cuanto odiaba ver llorar a Lucy? ¿Y decir cuanto amaba al gremio? Por favor que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla. Digo, a Lucy la han dejado todos sus seres queridos (padres, hermanita, su primera amiga Acuarius) Natsu no puede abandonarla también!, él y Happy es lo que más ella aprecia dentro de su vida.**_

_**Este capítulo me ha destrozado, los sentimientos me han caído como mil baldes de agua fría. Tanto por las partes romántica, las estupideces ( Ahora resulta que Doranbolt se entera de que es miembro de Fairy Tail justo cuando este se disuelve, Já), el Gruvia me hizo chillar, pero ver a Natsu irse y las palabras "Fairy Tail será disuelto" han sido como una bomba a mi corazón. Fairy Tail hace mucho tiempo ya que es mi serie favorita y tiene como creador a tipo más cruel trolleador de la historia. YO QUERÍA NALU MASHIMA MADAFAKA.**_

_**Y como Lucy no alcance a Natsu y luego hagan un timeskip ME RETIRO DE TODO. Okno, pero quedaré en un trance de depresión y llorare con el fandom de tumblr.**_

_**Bueno, ahora REVIEWS!**_

**_Nah, mentira. Primero quiero comentar que el nuevo opening y el vídeo del Rubius en las Vegas me cayeron del cielo y han sido la inspiración de este capítulos en los aspectos de la ropa y para describir la ciudad de las luces._**

**_Ahora también quiero recalcar que este tipo de escritura de acción, suspenso, etc. No es mi especialidad, a pesar de eso lo he hecho lo mejor que puedo. Pero el próximo capítulo ya será más relax porque aún tenemos 3 días de vacaciones :D!_**

**_Ahora sí e.e_**

**_Diane Redfox: Toriii-chan me agrada ñ.ñ. Jaajajjaa algún día veremos una maraton de NCIS y Criminal Minds xD yo pienso que son los mejores en el aspecto de sagas policiales :P y helado de copao! es riquísimo. JAJAJAJJ que bueno que le concidí a todos tus gustos O.O wujuu! ¿Tú lees el manga? Si así es, dame tu opinión, necesito saber que no soy la única destrozada aquí T-T_**

**_Crystalmeow-chan: Colombiaaa! yo tengo un amigo hay que no le hablo hace un maño maso Q-Q se llama Fabian, saludamelo xD okno jajajaj ADORO LA COMIDA ITALIANA. Si alguna vez vienes a chile, en Santiago hay un restaurante italiano, debes pedir "Fetuccini chilote" ese plato se ha convertido en mi favorito :3333 Chauuu meow-chan._**

**_Claudia: Holaaaaaaaas! jajajajja entonces este no lo comentarías QQ seguro te han echado un maldición o algo ajajjaa :3 Levy, la adoro, ella pensando en la recepcionista como prostituta encubierto o peleando con Natsu (,: ajjajajaja espero que te haya gustado este capitulo de Fairy Tail vs. Mafia._**

**_nansteph: Ciberagradecimientos para ti! jajajaj xD Tenía que poner ese estilo de música y la verdad se me hace fácil ver a Levy como rapera ya que ellos constantemente van aprendiendo palabras nuevas para usarlas en sus canciones :3 me pareció ideal. Y sí, la historia está entrando a su etapa final Q.Q ya lo sabrán en dos capítulo. pero no te preocupes! el próximo capítulo será uno que han esperado por laaaaaaaaaargo tiempo xD _**

**_PD: habría usado ese libro como inspiración, pero se lo presté a mi mejor amiga y todavía no me lo ha devuelto e.e (Ardera troya por acá) ajdhjs_**

**_superpepe: Fairy Tail siempre metiendo las narices por todos lados xDDD_**

**_sofit: HOLY SHIT! Desprendes inspiración XDDD creo que ya notaste varios puntos de tu review en e capítulo, me parecieron buenas ideas, divertidas :3. Y Natsu no rompió las reglas, desde el principio la idea era matar xDDD jajgjasd Cana es un caso perdido e.e jajaja ojalá poder ver tu review :3 es genial hablar contigo ñ.ñ_**

**_Y eso es todo mis bebés :D nos leemos a la próxima y opinen la nueva portada! es del nuevo opening XD me pareció ideal._**

**_Se despide Toriiii _**

**_1, 2 ,3 ¡AYE SIR!_**


	20. ¡Aún son vacaciones!

**_Holaaaaaaaaaa preciosos lectores de mis mandarinas :DDD este... XD no se me ocurre que decir. Mejor sólo lean xDDD_**

**_Datos: _**

**_\- 7775 palabras OMFG x.x_**

**_\- Los personajes pertenecen a Mashima, quien está dedicado a darme ataques al corazón, y'know._**

**_\- Ehh... mandarina, mandarina, mandarina._**

* * *

**¡Aún son vacaciones!**

_\- Vean el lado positivo – Dice Cana ya algo recompuesta - ¡Aún estamos de vacaciones! Y en Las Vegas – Guiña el ojo, estoy de acuerdo, todo lo que necesito ahora es un momento de relajación._

_\- Yo quiero ver cumplir la apuesta que hicieron Gray y Natsu – Veo a Gray ponerse azul ¿Qué apuesta? – Jerall, llévanos a la playa._

…

¿Cómo se suponía que me debía sentir? Ha sido la experiencia más aterradora y extrema que he tenido desde que nos persiguieron con Natsu. Por suerte, yo no era la única en un estado de shock. Nadie quería o no se atrevía a decir nada, sólo estábamos sentados unos delante de otros con la mirada gacha y sólo escuchando como Mirajane vendaba a Natsu en la pierna herida mientras que él gemía de dolor o por su enfermizo mareo. La adrenalina ya había pasado en su totalidad y sólo me quedaban las ganas de darme un baño para sacar la sangre seca de mi cuerpo y la maldita sensación de ser una asesina. Creo que si Jerall no se da prisa y nos lleva a un maldito lugar explotaré aquí mismo devolviendo la cena sobre alguien.

¿Qué hora era en cualquier caso? ¿Cuánto se puede demorar en asesinar a unas 60 personas? Eran las once de la noche ¡Joder! Ni siquiera los conocían ¿Qué sucede si acabamos con un inocente? O alguien que estaba ahí obligado por a-b-c-motivo y esta era su oportunidad para ser libre, claro, hasta que también se unió a la pandilla de cadáveres.

\- ¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien? Estas temblando. – Me consulta Erza preocupada, los demás alzan sus cabezas y pienso que se ven tan desastrosos como yo.

\- Sólo hace frío. – Miento, era injusto que me quejara cuando ni sé por lo que pasaron los demás. La furgoneta se hundió nuevamente en un silencio mitad consolador y mitad hiriente. Era inevitable pensar que este ha sido el peor cuadro en el que nos hemos envuelto. Como si al mundo le encantara contradecirme, el silencio fue remplazado por los sollozos de Juvia, bueno, era demasiado maravilloso que todos saliéramos ilesos.

Ya ni Cana tenía ánimos de decir algo fuera de lugar, incluso veía como cerraba sus ojos para fingir dormir y evitarse toda la incomodidad. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, sentía las arcadas y las convulsiones en mi estómago.

\- Hemos llegado – Habla Jerall dulce, delicado - ¿Le parece si nos juntamos en la habitación de Erza y mía?

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza. Yo salí afuera como pude, necesitaba sacar el aroma metálico de la sangre de mi mente y de mis fosas nasales. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo la brisa enfriar mi piel y detener en poca medida los estragos en mi interior, lágrimas silenciosas se derramaron por mis ojos, con tranquilidad.

Pasé el dorso de mi mano por mis ojos antes de entrar al complejo turístico, la señora nos saludo con una sonrisa, no me sorprendería que usara botox para mantener esa sonrisa pegada en su rostro, tal vez luego necesite un masajista o termine con una deformación a la cara.

\- Reservación de Jerall Siegrein. – Digo fingiendo un carisma de turista – Sólo una habitación, los demás vienen bajando del transporte. – La mujer asiente y me entrega una tarjeta con la que supongo se abre mi habitación. - ¡Ah! Y dígale al pelirosa el número de esta habitación.

…

Al final decidimos pasar esta noche en Las Vegas, al otro lado de la ciudad. Nos relajaríamos de todo el drama y mañana partiríamos a California donde la hermana de hielito nos acogerá en su casa.

Esta habitación era distinta a la anterior, principalmente porque en esta sólo estaremos Lucy y yo. Esta no era tan lujosa pues no nos quedaba mucho presupuesto, pero era suficientemente acogedora y olía a limpio. Bueno, exceptuando a nosotros.

\- Tomaré una ducha. – Avisa Lucy perdiéndose en el interior del baño. No me ha dirigido la palabra desde la furgoneta, apenas una mirada indiferente. Ella terminó con Francesco cuando debí haber sido yo, tenía que vengar a mi padre y a mi madre, Naya. Y estoy perfectamente consciente de que Lucy es demasiado dulce e inocente como para cargar con la vida de una persona sobre sus hombros ¿Pero qué debería hacer? Podría hablar del tema y que ella descargara todo lo que tiene en el interior o sólo podría ignorarlo y seguir la vida como si todo este episodio traumático jamás hubiera ocurrido. En el bar cuando me la encontré a escondidas, estuve a punto de pedirle que dejara todo esto, que yo lo mataría ahora y que podríamos fugarnos como siempre hemos querido.

Fugarnos.

Pero pronto nos graduaremos, ¿Cuánto queda? Dos semanas. Para entonces saldremos de Fairy Tail y consolidaremos nuestra carrera como cantantes, viajaremos por el mundo, antes de todo eso podríamos fugarnos, darnos un mes para conocer el mundo como dos enamorados y… ¡Joder, que cursi me pongo!

Pero lo primero es lo primero.

…

\- Hazlo.

\- ¡No! – chillé.

\- ¡Hazlo!

\- No, ¡suéltame!

\- No, hasta que lo hagas. – Dice mientras aprieta mis mejillas con una maldita sonrisa arrogante.

\- Está bien, lo haré Gajeel. – Me rindo. Había querido evitar esto de todas las maneras posibles, pero Lucy finalmente se fue con Natsu y ahora no tengo escapatoria de dormir con Gazelle. – No quería porque no soportaba la idea de que piensen "tuvieron sexo en la ciudad del pecado".

Gajeel intenta mirarme serio, pero se forman muecas en su rostro por intentar aguantar la risa, al final no puede contenerse más y el salón estalla en carcajadas. Que bochornoso es todo esto, no quería decirle y apenas estuvimos solos él comenzó con un interrogatorio, pensé que con todo este raro acontecimiento se le olvidaría, pero aquí se ve mi suerte.

\- Pero… - Intentó decir, pero una nueva ronda de carcajadas lo atacó - ¡Mi estómago duele! - Me levanté de la cama indispuesta seguir escuchando sus burlas. – Espera, ¡Enana!

\- … - Demonios, su cara no es algo que pueda soportar ahora mismo.

\- ¡Levy! – Me detengo y giro a mirarle ofendida – Es sólo que tú y yo ya…

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero que estemos aquí nosotros – Hago un circulo en el aire – durmiendo juntos en Las Vegas es como darlo por hecho ¡Qué vergüenza! Es como cuando te casas y todos dan por hecho que ya no son tan inocente como creían, te comienzan a mirar como picardía ¡Sabes que me sonrojo fácil! Y conociendo a Lu-chan y Mirajane, todas las chicas no pararan de sacarme en cara que y-yo… ¡De eso!

Mi rostro está como tomate y estoy consciente de que he hablado muy rápido por los nervios. Por suerte Gajeel ha entendido porque no sería capaz de decirlo una segunda vez.

Él pone los ojos en blanco. – Bien, me bañaré. Si no quieres que te toque está bien por mí, al final todos dormirán con su pareja exceptuando a las hermanas Strauss y Cana. No es como si hicieras algo malo. – Dice levantándose de la cama. Tomo mi teléfono y me pongo a escuchar música. Fedez era mi nuevo ídolo rapero italiano y Cigno Nero en compañía de la maravillosa cantante Francesca Michelin era todo lo que necesitaba para relajarme un momento.

\- Il tuo cuore batte a tempo, ritmo nuevo mai sentito, da quel poco che l'ascolto, è già il mio pezzo proferito. Mangio merda da vent'anni, ma non perdo l'appetito, e poi mi fanno pure fare… - Murmuraba mirando al techo.

Ese estúpido de Gajeel, adoraba burlarse de mí. A veces me daba la sensación que yo le resultaba demasiado predecible, él siempre iba seguro de lo que hacía mientras yo dudaba mil veces si hacía lo correcto. Pero de alguna manera… nos queríamos, él era como mi arranque a la aventura después de vivir todos estos años tranquila metida entre libros y preocupándome por aprender. Con su moto y sus pircings, asegurándome adrenalina pura. Yo fui curiosa y me dejé tentar por aquellas emociones que desconocía. Antes de lo previsto saqué una faceta ruda y rebelde, pero también me hice dependiente de él. – La lacrima che brucia il vento la consuma. E nero che sporca tanto poi si lava. E tutto ciò che ho perso io lo perdo ancora, mi tengo dentro il vouto che di te mi resta.

Era alguien que me atraía y repelía a la vez, dentro de mí algo me alarmaba que él no era bueno, que me haría sufrir si me mantenía a su lado ¿Pero quién le hace caso a su cabeza cuando está enamorada? Yo tampoco fui la excepción, caí en sus juegos muchas veces, me hacía sonrojar de vergüenza y molestar. También porque no comprendía su actitud, decía una cosa y se comportaba como otra, claro, era un completo tsundere.- Già sei bella e dannata la metà mancante di una mela avvelenata. E io cerco il solievo in una dose di veleno come chi è stato allattato da chi ha le serpe in seno, con la consapervolezza che non c'è certeza vieni stammi vicina si ma distanza di sicurezza…

Pero luego comencé a notar que mi trato era diferente. Más suave, más atento. Él adoraba que los demás sintieran miedo de él, pero a él le aterrorizaba la idea de qué yo me asustara por su actitud desafiante. Poco a poco fue abriendo su mente y su pasado a mí, sólo a mí. ¿Cómo no sentirme especial? – E il tuo nome è stato scritto a matita per poterti cancellare una volta finita. Tra me e te. Sai sei l'errore più bello della mia vita…

_Tú nombre ha sido escrito a lápiz para poder ser borrado. Entre tú y yo. Sabes que eres el error más bello de mi vida._

…

Admiraba a Natsu de una manera extraña ¿Quién más que él, Gajeel y Laxus habría podido subir 50 pisos de escaleras? Desventajas de tener mareos a los transportes. – No sé para qué vinieron, no podrán subirse a ninguna de las atracciones – Recrimina Erza.

\- Oh, ¿Y lo dices ahora que ya subimos? – Reclama sarcásticamente Laxus apenas audible. Los demás ríen de su ya conocida desventaja ¿Será sólo coincidencia?

Cuando fuimos a la habitación de Erza, Jerall nos había aconsejado venir a estos juegos que están arriba de un enorme edificio para olvidarnos un poco y sacar las tensiones del cuerpo, sospechaba que nada bueno pasaría si me quedaba sola en la habitación asique finalmente vine.

Mi teléfono comienza a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mi falda ¿Una llamada a estas horas? Número desconocido, me aparté un poco de los chicos para escuchar un poco mejor sin todo el alboroto.

_-¿Aló? –_ Pregunto contestando.

\- _¿Qué hay, Lucy? _

_\- ¡Midnight! ¿Por qué estás llamándome? ¿Cómo tienes mi número?_

_\- Aquí el que va a hacer preguntas seré yo ¿Qué haces en Las Vegas? – _Matando mafiosos, pienso. ¿Cómo sabe él que estoy aquí?

_\- Umm… vinimos de viaje con mis amigos._

_\- Ya veo, por un momento pensé que estabas promocionándote antes de tiempo. _

_\- No entiendo._

_\- Oh, nada Diablita. Sólo que has aparecido esta noche en el noticiero como "La gran desconocida voz de Las Vegas" ¿Cómo hiciste para contratar esos bailarines? Eran un asco._

_\- ¡Claro que no! Y vinieron por su propia cuenta. Fue Cana, una amiga, me tendió una trampa para que cantara mientras ella se iba a beber. –_ Lo escuché suspirar al otro lado.

_\- Bien. No hagas ninguna estupidez hasta que nos juntemos la próxima semana. – _Dice y cuelga ¿Ningún adiós? Este chico es insoportable y egocéntrico.

Veo a Natsu atacando un puesto de jugos en compañía de los otros dos. Eran taaaan infantiles ¿Cuándo se decidirá a que estemos juntos? Tal vez debería hacerlo yo… pero sería embarazoso que me rechazara ¿Y si le tiene miedo al compromiso? Ugh. Tal vez… tal vez podría arriesgarme. Podría ser impulsiva sólo esta vez.

Me voy acercando a él, quien está discutiendo con Juvia por alguna razón, ellos se llevan bien, pero no se hablan particularmente. – Asique me debes una y no te saldrá barato – Concluye la Loxar.

\- Claro que no, te hice un favor. – Dice burlesco el Dragneel – Pudiste haberte contagiado de su síndrome stripper.

\- ¡Él sólo me estaba besando! se detuvo por tu culpa ¡Maldito Dragneel! – Chilla con la cara roja. Supongo que ya sé de qué va la pelea, debí haberlo adivinado, es por lo único que Juvia pelearía.

\- ¿Están peleando? – El aura que Erza proyectaba en plan "Os tiraré desde este piso si respondéis mal" Pero en vez de abrazarse como lo hacían Natsu y Gray en estas ocasiones, Juvia salió corriendo.

\- Waaaa ¡Gray-sama! Erza-san me matará – Niego con la cabeza viendo como Erza persigue a Juvia con una escoba en la mano.

Estoy sola con Natsu.

¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Soy directa o con un discurso emotivo? Bueno, Natsu es muy despistado, si me voy por las ramas probablemente no me entienda. Él nota mi presencia a su lado y me sonríe como sólo él sabe hacer, luego abre los brazos esperando a que yo me acurruque contra su dorso. Pero estoy paralizada de los nervios, es la primera vez que me enamoro y no quiero liarla. Si Natsu me rechazara probablemente me sentiré horrible, o tal vez me dé razones para seguir luchando por su amor porque sólo nos dijimos "Te Amo" una vez, cuando estábamos atrapado en el mini-ascensor debajo del escenario ¡Ah! y luego el dijo que podría gritarlo a los siete vientos. Claro, pero no es capaz de oficializar nuestra relación.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Natsu ha bajado sus brazos ya que yo no me he movido - ¿Todavía te sientes mal? - ¿Sentirme mal? ¿Por qué? Lo único que me pasa es que mi estómago está dando vuelta mortales dentro de mí. – Yo no sabía si era tiempo de hablar de esto, me es un poco incómodo y si te soy sincero no esperaba que vieras esta faceta tan… extraña, ya sabes – ríe – es vergonzoso.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Será cierto? Se me va a declarar, por fin está hablando de nuestra relación - ¡Claro que hay que hablarlo, Natsu! – Le ánimo – Es importante para mí – Él alza una ceja y asiente.

\- ¿Te parece si vemos el paisaje? – Estoy que exploto de júbilo ¿Cómo puede ser tan atento? Una declaración mirando el paisaje de la ciudad de las luces. Y efectivamente, lo único que se veían eran cúmulos de luz en distintos sectores, era como estar viendo estrellas en la tierra. – Bueno… no sé como comenzar. – Dice incómodo, ¡Qué ganas de abrazarlo! – Tú eres una chica muy dulce, asique es comprensible que te afectara tanto quitarle la vida a Francesco…

…

¿Eh?

¡¿EH!?

\- …pero quiero que sepas que… - El sonido de mi palma contra su mejilla hizo eco.

\- ¡Natsu, eres un idiota! – Estaba avergonzada a morir, ¡todo el tiempo estaba hablando de los mafiosos! Eché a correr no soportando ver su mirada o que me pida alguna explicación.

Simplemente estaba furiosa por lo despistado que era. Insensible, poco hombre, despistado, estúpido y… ¡Me veo obligada a oficializarlo yo!

Miré la hora: doce y media. Probablemente las tiendas decentes estén cerradas a esta hora. Aparte, ¿Cómo es que se le pide noviazgo a un chico?

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? – Siento el banco temblar por el peso de la otra persona.

\- Gray…- ¿Qué tan estúpido podría ser contarle mi problema? - ¿Qué pasaría si Juvia te hubiese perdido noviazgo? – El alza una ceja y se toca el mentón pensando.

\- No creo que ella sea alguien que pida noviazgo. – Admite el Fullbuster.

\- Pero… ¿qué _pasaría _si lo hubiera hecho? – Pregunté resaltando la palabra.

\- La habría rechazado. Yo le pedí salir apenas me sentí listo para declararle mi cariño, antes me gustaba, pero no me sentía capacitado para mantener una relación. - Ugh. Eso se sintió como un golpe en el estómago que me quitó el aliento. Tal vez Natsu tampoco está seguro, pero entonces no tengo idea de qué hacer ¿Esperar más? - ¿Por qué? No me digas que… ¿Natsu y tú no son novios? ¡Hasta parecen matrimonio!

Bajé la mirada negando con lágrimas en los ojos. No quería ponerme así, pero me sentía tan perdida y desolada. - ¿Qué hago, Gray?

\- Lo que yo, voy a partirle el culo ahora mismo. No soportaré que llores por él – Dice acariciándome el pelo. – Él se lo pierde.

Me sonrojé. Gray de alguna manera era sobre protector conmigo, desde que lo conocí, después del golpe que me dio el primer día ha sido así. Estuvo un mes siendo atento por haber golpeado a una chica, yo era como su hermana, él me veía a alguien a quien cuidar. Incluso si es de su mejor amigo de quien hablamos.

\- ¡No le digas nada! Por favor – Él asiente de malas.

\- Aunque… si te soy sincero, él parece loco de amor por ti. Tal vez sólo hay que darle un empujoncito.

\- ¿Eh? - ¿Un empujoncito? ¿Para que se me declare o rechace de una buena vez? - ¿Y qué propones?

\- Flamitas es celoso, territorial e impulsivo. Si ve que alguien más te pretende, seguro que la ampolleta se enciende dentro de su cabeza hueca. – Ignoro el insulto. Ponerlo celoso sería una opción, el reaccionó demandante cuando Loke trato de pretenderme en la fiesta. Sin embargo… ¿Cómo lo ponerlo celoso en Las Vegas si no conozco a nadie disponible aquí? Aparte tendría que estar de acuerdo con el plan, no jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien.

…

Ellas realmente era una especie de mojigatas o algo ¿Cómo pueden preocuparse por mí cuando estamos en Las Vegas? Repito. EN-LAS-VE-GAS. Yo estoy bien, joder, sólo quiero más alcohol y perder todo mi dinero esta noche, tal vez que algún chico musculoso baile a nuestra mesa y reírme un buen rato. Pero esta gente era jodidamente inocente, le tenían pánico a la palabra _culo_, pff.

\- Bueno Cana – Dice retirando la medicina –, con Lisanna iremos a dormir.

Y ahí están otra vez bajo la facha de niñas buenas que se van a dormir temprano ¡Basura! Y si no hago algo pronto estas personas irán al cielo sin haber conocido el paraíso en la tierra.

\- Espera Mirajane – Apresuro en decir - ¿Quién tiene la suite más grande de nosotros?

\- Nosotras, porque somos tres. – Entonces sería más fácil de lo que creí.

\- Lisanna-chan, Mira-chan ¡Inviten a todos! La pasaremos bien.

Lisanna asintió saliendo de la habitación, la pobre estaba muy fuera de ella para pensar en dudar de mi pedido. Mirajane me tira una mirada desaprobatoria, que rápido me ha pillado. Bueno, no estoy haciendo nada malo, estas personas tienen derecho a relajarse.

Al final la Strauss mayor no dice nada y sale también. Yo me levanto para pedir varios licores a habitación y un servicio completo de relajación. De paso también ayudaré a los chicos para que sus parejas de desinhiban un poco. Sí, soy toda una Cupido.

Pongo música para aligerar el ambiente y abro todas las cortinas para que la luz de la ciudad sea visible mientras estemos sentados. Un muchacho no demora en llegar con un carro de distintos licores. Si no fuera porque mañana mismo nos vamos de este lugar, le habría pedido matrimonio.

Luego de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mitad de los muchachos, luego de otro rato más estábamos todos en nuestro salón. Mirajane me miraba con reproche, sólo me quedaba sonreírle inocentemente.

\- Supongo que no podía irme de Las Vegas sin una fiesta. Y sé que ustedes no comprenden mi estilo de vida – rio. -, asique hagámoslo sólo entre nosotros, olvidemos todo esta noche y mañana podremos seguir como si nada.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en que los demás se miraron entre ellos, pasado unos segundo Levy fue la primera en levantarse. Ella agarra la primera botella que ve - _ugh, esa era mi tequila especial _– pienso. Enseguida la vacía hasta la mitad de un sorbo. No teniendo con ellos suficiente, la "inocente" McGarden comienza a repartir el licor entre todos. Bufo, estoy ofendida de que sigan a Levy y no a mí ¿Acaso no confían en su querida amiga Cana-chan? Bueno, tal vez dejé a Lucy en medio de Las Vegas y luego me emborraché con un mafioso… ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

Todos tomaron sorbos con más confianza, incluso Mirajane se dejó fluir en el nuevo ambiente de fiesta. Nos sentamos en círculo para hablar con más tranquilidad. Mirajane y Lisanna ofrecieron preparar algo de comer para no tener a personas K.O muy pronto.

…

\- O-oe, no creo que sea buena idea que tome Erza – Dice Gray nervioso, Erza lo miró mal y siguió tomando sake.

\- ¡Ah! Como en el cumpleaños de Gajeel cuando Erza se emborrachó y terminó golpeando a los músicos por confundirlos con dos profesores. – Suelta entre carcajadas Natsu. Erza parece intolerante a las burlas y toma a ambos del cabello para chocar sus cabezas en un "_bong"_. Los demás sólo hacen una mueca graciosa sin atreverse a comentar algo que pueda convertirlos en la próxima víctima.

\- ¡Erza…! No torture a mi Gray-sama ¡M-mi _hip _mi Gray-sama! – Lloriquea Juvia agarrando el brazo de la Scarleth que se disponía a moler a los dos bromistas.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! JUVIA SERÁS NOQUEADA– La risa de la menor del grupo resuena entre los oídos de los demás – Nee Gajeel, báilame JAJAJAJA.

\- _Pff_ – Natsu infla sus mejillas, aguantando la risa desde el suelo. Por su parte, el Redfox colorea su rostro en matices rojos tras el bochorno en el que le ha metido su novia.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Vocifera molesto mientras toma otra botella para ignorar las risas de los demás.

La cosa comenzaba a descontrolarse poco a poco entre los miembros del instituto Fairy Tail, habían tenido que solicitar una segunda ronda de tragos para seguir animando la fiesta. A los chicos se les ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer karaoke, de no ser porque no eran los famosos cantantes los que cantaban y las copas y ventanas amenazaban con romperse ante tal desentonación.

\- _¡Shooby dooo Bup! Tadadadada ¡Shooby doo Bup! – _Cantaba un Gajeel con la botella de micrófono.

De algún modo – Oh, vamos ¡Todos sabemos cómo! – Gray quedó como vino al mundo y Juvia comenzó a fotografiarlo con la excusa de hacerlo un famoso modelo, pervertidos.

\- ¡Gray-sama! _Hip _una colgando de las cortinas – Exclamaba la Loxar enamorada de su nuevo trabajo.

Si alguien piensa que Natsu Dragneel es una persona hiperactiva e infantil, entonces tienen que verlo fuera de sus carriles, el muchacho se había puesto salsa de tomate en la cara y comenzó a saltar a las paredes fingiendo ser "El hombre araña". No importaba cuantos golpes se haya dado, el pobre muchacho seguía jurando por Happy que podía escalar las paredes y tirar telarañas de sus muñecas.

\- ¡Droy baja del candelabro! – Dice Erza confundiendo al pelirosa estando bajo los efectos del alcohol. - ¡O TE BAJARÉ YO!

La cosa, desgraciadamente, no terminaba ahí. Es seguro que la mayoría de los muchachos piensan en Jerall con una reputación intachable. Bueno, eso hasta hoy. El Fernandez había caído en un transe de depresión después de que el amor de su vida le haya confundido con nadie menos que con su propio abuelo ¿Acaso él tenía alguna arruga? Bajo alguna excusa fuera de lógica, el peliazul agarro de quien sabe donde un paquete de tallarines y pegamento para comenzar a pegarlos en su rostro.

\- ¡Soy el abuelo Rob! ¡Soy el abuelo Rob! – Gritaba con sus arrugas falsas para tener un poco de atención de la peliroja que estaba concentrada en alcanzar a Natsu, quien a su vez se columpiaba en el candelabro cual niño era.

\- Tsk. Cállate Happy. – El pobre quedó en blanco ante la respuesta ¡Él sólo quería algo de atención! ¿Y ahora de dónde sacaba pintura azul?

Cana era una completa pervertida, se había dedicado a comparar sus pechos con los de la pobre rubia que no podía sentirse más acosada por la Alberona.

\- ¡Luuuuucy! Sácate eso para verlos. – Animó la borracha número uno.

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Suéltame! – Chillaba la Heartfilia tirando manotazos a ciegas.

Aunque podemos galardonar a Laxus por ser el borracho más impredecible entre los presentes. El nieto del director del instituto se encontraba de momentos en la ventana viendo la luna, pensativo y con un cuaderno en la mano. Exacto, después de todo Laxus no era sólo músculos y tenía su lado profundo que salía a la luz cuando tenía alcohol retenido en su sistema.

\- Ara, ara Laxus, ¿Eso es un poema? – Pregunta la Strauss mayor quitándole el cuaderno, enternecida ante la mirada vidriosa del Dreyar. – Cada vez que te veo hay mariposas / que en mi estómago comienzan a revolotear / pero luego me… ¿hecho un pedo? / Y todo vuelve a la normalidad…

Bueno, tal vez el rubio necesitaba un poco más de práctica.

…

Las hermanas fueron las más cuerdas durante la noche anterior, habían tenido que soportar a aquellos semi-humanos/semi-animales durante varias horas en su propia habitación y este era el momento de la venganza. Armadas con escoba y hulero comenzaron a despertar _delicadamente_ a las pobres almas que estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo. Ya sabrían por que las llamaban Demonio y Fiera.

El trabajo había resultado mucho más divertido de lo pensado. Los chicos se reincorporaban a rastras, sobándose partes del cuerpo que habían sido atacadas por aquellas dos.

\- ¡Son apenas las diez de la mañana! – Reclamaba Gray cubriendo sus partes nobles con la primera almohada que encontró. – Sois malvadas.

Mientras Lucy volvía de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la que había dejado caer una aspirina para la resaca, estaba disponiéndose a tomarla cuando el peli-rosa lo roba con descaro y vacía el vaso en un segundo. - ¡Qué demonios Natsu! ¡Era la última aspirina que me quedaba! – El aludido simplemente le sonríe inocentemente antes de depositar un beso en los labios de su amada.

\- Te amo – susurra, sintiéndose poco a poco mejor. Lucy se sonroja al instante y trata de permanecer en su faceta de molesta, si algo es claro, es que Lucy no podría ser actriz ni de cerca.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos despiertos… Partimos a California en una hora. Vestiros rápido o juro que los dejaré aquí – Dice con voz autoritaria La Titania.

\- Cariño – susurra Jerall a su lado –, yo soy el conductor aquí. – El acto fue suficiente para dejar a Erza fuera de juego con las orejas echando humo.

…..

Por fin habíamos llegado a la casa de mi hermana, habíamos tenido que almorzar en un restaurante que pillamos a medio camino, no me quejo aunque ver como cabeza de flama devoraba todo a su paso no era un lindo panorama. Ultear avisó que estaría en el estudio de grabaciones organizando unas cosas y que había dejado escondida la llave en uno de los maceteros de la entrada. Probablemente me regañe después por quebrarle otros tres maceteros entre Natsu y Erza.

La casa, no, perdón, _la mansión_ de mi hermanita nos acogía cómodamente a cada uno en distintos lugares. Sin embargo bajo la escusa de no querer ensuciar, al final todo terminamos repartidos de la misma manera.

\- Bueno organícense, la playa está a unas cuadras y hm… hay varios sitios turísticos – Digo dudoso, aunque nunca he estado aquí de alguna manera yo era el anfitrión de estas personas.

Giré mi mirada a Juvia, parecía estar en su propio mundo admirando el lugar. Tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas y llevaba un paquete que sujetaba contra su pecho como si se le fuera el alma en ello. Conociéndola, tal vez es un presente para Ultear.

Por mi parte, me sentía exhausto y mi único pensamiento iba dirigido a una cómoda cama en la cual dormir sin unas albinas agresivas, ni una borracha que tienta en conspiración de una pitufa. Demonios, apenas recordaba el día anterior y las pocas imágenes que iban y venían a su mente era de una Juvia pervertida asique solía confundirlas con un sueño, uno muy raro.

Me encaminaba a mi dormitorio cuando una mano agarra el cuello de mi camisa y me devuelve atrás – Gray y Natsu no os moveréis de aquí. Tendrán que enfrentaros a sus palabras como caballeros. – Veo a Laxus llamando a Lucy y Juvia. No entendía nada, hasta que noté que Lucy también llevaba un paquete similar al de mi novia ¿Qué se traían ellas dos? Con Natsu permanecíamos colgados de los brazos de Laxus, quien parecía estar muy orgulloso de algo. Entonces aquellas dos… ¡Hijas del demonio! Sacan en un movimiento rápido el objeto dentro, estoy incrédulo y me masajeo los ojos de nuevo. Ellas tienen colgando de sus manos unas vergonzosas piezas de bikinis en color rojo y azul ¿pretendían que usáramos eso?, demonios, incluso tienen vuelitos.

\- ¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme! - Chillo moviendo mis extremidades inútilmente. Natsu simplemente ríe ¿Acaso es travesti?

\- Pobre frízer, no debéis apostar contra Salamander. – Dice egocéntricamente señalándose con el pulgar.

\- Realmente – concluye Laxus – no hicieron cuenta de a cuantos mataron cada uno, Erza y Mirajane hicieron de juezas y declararon un empate. Asique ambos tendréis que usar estas prendas. – Termina diciendo con mofa. El rostro de cabeza de flama cambia drásticamente y comienza a menearse y forcejear.

\- Soltadme malditos, ¡traidores! – Vociferaba el idiota alado. Hasta que vi la cabellera roja conocida y lo demás se volvió negro. - ¡Pikachú te lo ordeno…!

…

Los muchachos se habían reunido en la playa indispuestos de perderse el show que venía a continuación, sería material de burlas por los próximos años de vida. Los chicos identificados por tener un síndrome stripper o ser un pirómano se encontraban dentro de los vestidores de la playa, incapaces de moverse del lugar al que se habían aferrado con garras para no salir al bochorno que tendrían afuera. Ambos llevaban bikinies, la parte superior quedaba suelta aunque fuera de talla A, los pectorales quedaban a la vista movieran como lo movieran, pero el problema estaba más que nada abajo. Quedaba más que claro que Natsu y Gray no tenían las curvas para lucir un bikini, sus piernas eran menos peludas que el general de los hombres, pero ello no significaba que no tuvieran. Y bueno está _esa_ parte que incomodaba un infierno, la prenda inferior era tan diminuta que tenían que hacer magia para que su virilidad no saludara al sol en algún movimiento brusco, al menos Gray tenía vuelitos y podía pasar un poco más desapercibido en el caso, pero el Dragneel ha estado media hora intentado mantener con seguro aquella parte.

Yendo a la moral de los amigos-enemigos… Se sentían como aquellos chicos que vieron en Las Vegas que se ponían tacos y faldas con peluca para salir a la calle, raro. Natsu había usado prendas de Lucy a escondidas, movido por la curiosidad había utilizado sus faldas y botas para reírse de sí mismo ¡Pero esto era algo totalmente diferente! Sólo querían que las tierra se los tragase de una buena vez, incluso una golpiza de Erza en conjunto a Laxus sonaba más atractivo. ¡Oh! Y maldecían mil y una veces a sus chicas por elegir tan incómodos paños.

El Dreyar entró al vestidor sonriendo como nunca le habían visto, los chicos de traje baño se dedicaron a fulminarlo con la mirada sin decir nada. Laxus no pudo más ante la imagen tan divertida que ambos ofrecían y largó a reír con estruendosas carcajadas que sólo hacían bajar aún más el autoestima de los chicos. Se limitaron a mirar como el rubio se contraía con lágrimas en los ojos apenas tomándose tiempo de respirar entre risotada y risotada.

\- ¡Erza y Mira dicen que usen esto! – Levanta la mano desde el suelo el Dreyar, respirando agitadamente. Ambos miraron los pequeños objetos que colgaban de la mano del rubio. Flores ¡Y una mierda!

Natsu en un ataque de desinhibición y queriendo que todo termine rápido sale del vestidor para ser embestido por la luz del día y varios ojos curiosos. El ambiente quedó en un silencio de expectación al peli-rosa, sin embargo no demoraron a mofarse, apuntar y reírse del pobre chico.

\- ¡Natsumi, model…! – Intenta burlarse Cana, mas las palabras apenas salían siendo opacadas por las risas.

\- ¿¡Cuánto la hora, preciosa!? – Grita entre risas Lucy, siendo seguida por otros comentarios.

El Dragneel soportaba las burlas con resignación, pero a medida que el tiempo iba avanzando sólo tenía en mente hacer cenizas a todos estos cuerpos. Excepto a Lucy, claro, ella tendría que hacerle una cena vestida de maid.

Viendo como todos estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose de él sin prestarle real atención, el chico tomó el espejo de mano que le había prestado Lisanna y comenzó a moverlo para crear un ángulo que conectara el sol y un montón de paja a unos metros. Poco a poco las ramas y hojas secas comenzaron a echar humo, el humo se convirtió en una pequeña llamita y la llamita fue consumiendo toda la materia que encontraba a su paso hasta convertirse en una gran bola de fuego. Las risas se detuvieron fijando la mirada en el nuevo punto de atracción ¡Que se estaba descontrolando! Los chicos se quedaron paralizados y aterrorizados mientras Natsu reía de su travesura. Aprovechando la distracción comenzó a correr alrededor de la playa como la apuesta lo indicaba.

Gray siendo alarmado por los gritos salió del vestidor lo más rápido que podía siendo seguido por el rubio. El fuego se alzaba por sobre sus cabezas en tanto llegaba Juvia con una balde de agua para lanzar sobre las llamas. Inmediatamente la vista de la Loxar se dirigió hasta Gray. Un fuerte sonrojo inundó su rostro sumado a una sonrisa boba.

\- ¡Grimmie! – chilla con júbilo. – Lo demás también se detenían para contemplar al segundo chico en bikini, tomando en cuenta que habían perdido de vista a Natsu. Rápidamente el pelinegro buscaba un lugar para esconderse de las miradas burlonas.

\- Y ya te sacaste la parte de arriba, pervertida. – Ríe Gajeel.

\- ¿¡CUÁNDO?! – Dice mirando su pecho intacto de cualquier tela, siendo que no importaba mucho, él era un hombre después de todo.

\- ¡Juvia quiere una foto con Grimmie! – Dice acercándose a grandes zancadas tambaleándose por la arena.

\- ¡De ningún modo! – Declara Gray antes de echar a correr por el mismo camino que Natsu hace un par de minutos y siendo seguido por su melosa novia. Al verla con una cámara en la mano varias imágenes de la noche le llegaron a la mente, definitivamente ella era una pervertida en cubierto.

Los muchachos desaparecieron como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra, por más que intentaron buscarlos después de apagar la bola de fuego, no pillaron rastros de ninguno de los tres. Y eso Lucy lo vio como una oportunidad para poner en marcha su plan, definitivamente ella terminaría este día con sus sentimientos correspondidos o rechazados, no podía seguir así. Su sentido de organización le impedía seguir dando su cariño a _un amigo_, o peor, _su mejor amigo_. Asique se había armado de valor para declararse, había estado buscando una manera directa y femenina para hacerlo porque Natsu puede ser realmente despistado y no capta mensajes ocultos, luego se estresa y comienza a golpear todo. Y femenina porque… bueno, no tenía idea de cómo se le pedía a un chico noviazgo, no era normal y bueno, ellos tampoco eran muy normales que digamos...

Así es como la hermosa rubia se encontraba recolectando pequeñas pajitas por la playa. Planeaba encenderlas a la noche formando un corazón o la misma frase, depende de cuantas tenga.

\- ¡Lucy-saaaaaaan! ¡Aquí! – La Heartfilia levantó la mirada a ver quien llamaba, conocía esa voz, pero no recordaba de donde. Tres siluetas se hicieron visibles a los lejos.

\- ¿Sting-kun? ¿Rogue-kun? ¿Midnight…? – Preguntó sorprendida acercándose a su equipo y a aquel arrogante chico. - ¿Qué hacéis acá?

\- ¿Uh? ¡Vinimos a acompañar a Midnigh a comprar una nueva moto! Se la robaron en tú instituto – Exclama con su típica sonrisa el rubio viendo como Lucy se acercaba con una sonrisa amistosa para después transformarla en una mueca nerviosa.

\- Oh… de-debo decir que yo te-tengo que ver con eso – Tartamudeaba aterrada, no se imagino ni de cerca que la moto sería del hijo de la disquera ¡Y con lo poco que le conocía ya sabía que su humor era de mil perros! – Sucedió algo y tuve que correr a casa, encontré una moto roja con las llaves en el suelo aparcado en el estacionamiento ¡Pero está bien! Apenas volvamos te la entregaré, no tiene ningún rasguño. Natsu me enseñó a andar en moto hace tiempo – Rió nerviosa.

\- ¿Natsu? – Pregunta Rogue - ¿Quién es él?

\- El peli-rosa celoso de la otra vez – Responde con mofa Midnight – eres igual de despistado que tu hermano pequeño.

\- ¿Entonces Sting es el menor?, pensé que eran gemelos ¡Oh! Se refieren a los segundos, ¿no? – Pregunta Lucy llevada por la curiosidad.

\- No, no, rubia – Ríe el Eucliffe.

\- ¡Tú también eres rubio! – Vocifera la Heartfilia molesta.

\- Como sea. Rogue y yo nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoria, pero no somos hermanos. Midnight se refiere a Frosh, otro chico del orfanato. También está Lector que es de la misma edad de Frosh.

\- ¿O-Orfanato? – dice incómoda.

\- Sí – habla esta vez el gemelo pelinegro – No todos los padre son buenos en ellos.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Yo ni siquiera sé de eso – Ríe amable e rubio - ¿Y qué haces en California, Lu?

\- Con amigos – respondo rápidamente.

\- ¿Tan rápido te aburriste de Las Vegas? – se burla Midnigh con sospecha. – O tal vez te persigue la policía… - Continúa haciendo erizar los cabellos de la cantante - … por estafa a bancos.

Los chicos ríen dejando en claro que es una broma, pero Lucy ha palidecido ¡nunca ha sido buena mintiendo! Rápidamente Sting pasa un brazo por los hombros - ¡Ahora estas con nosotros asique vamos a bañarnos! – Rogue asiente de acuerdo y Midnight sólo bufa con indiferencia.

\- Yo…

\- … ¡SACA TUS MANOS DE ELLA, ABEJITA ESTÚPIDA! – El gritó alertó a todos, sobre todo al pobre Sting que fue atacado con una patada en el rostro. Rápidamente toma a Lucy entre sus brazos en podo protector. El chico iba vestido con un bañador ¡de hombre! Rojo con llamas y una gorra que aplastaba su revoltoso cabello.

\- Te dije que era celoso – Susurró con sorna Midnight al pelinegro, este rió en respuesta.

Sting se levantó refunfuñando parándose al lado de su gemelo y Midnight ¡Él sólo la abrazaba de manera amistosa! No es como si anduviera por la vida robando novias o cortejando a chicas que ya tienen a alguien en el corazón. Él simplemente era así, amistoso, bromista y cariñoso.

Por otra parte, Natsu no confiaba en absoluto en los nuevos amigos de su rubia. Sobre todo Sting, a sus ojos él intentaba seducirla y como Lucy era inocente y amable, terminaría cayendo en las redes de ese idiota rubio teñido.

\- Natsu-san – Habla en tono conciliador el gemelo pelinegro – Estoy seguro de que es un error, Sting no le haría daño a Lucy, él sólo es un poco… inapropiado. – El Dragneel alterna la mirada entre los tres y se resigna. Eran compañeros de trabajo de Lucy ahora y estaba consciente de que ella sabía defenderse (y duramente consciente de que golpeaba como una demonio) asique la dejo ir a que se divirtiera.

\- Bien. – Suelta secamente – Juro que los haré cenizas si le hacen algo. Debo irme.

Lucy se siente aliviada y confundida a la vez por una parte porque habría sido problemático que Natsu se quedara con ella siendo que tenía que juntar las ramas para la sorpresa, pero conociéndolo ¡él se quedaría! Es un poco confuso que acepte irse sin más, aparte "_debo_ irme" que ella sepa, no hay nada que _deba _ hacer. Al final se resigna a dejarlo marchar a lo que sea que deba hacer, luego lo descubrirá. Cuando está segura de que Natsu ya no puede escucharlos, la rubia se dirige al trío que está peleando por cualquier cosa.

\- Lo siento chicos, tengo que hacer algo por cuenta propia, tal vez los vea luego ¿sí? - Dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Espera Lu! – Grita Sting a la distancia – en dos semanas habrá un festival en Magnolia, ¿te parece si hacemos el debut ahí? Pienso que será un lugar ideal.

La muchacha sonríe con ternura y asiente antes de partir de nuevo con la recolección.

…

La noche hizo su magnífica presencia acompañada de una agradable brisa. Los muchachos acordaron juntarse en una gran fogata al frente de la playa. Estaban riéndose y comiendo malvaviscos, por de pronto Gray y Jerall sacaron sus guitarras y comenzaron a cantar cual canción se le ocurría, se pudieron maravillar con la voz de muchos otra vez. Sin embargo faltaban dos personitas en el lugar, a nadie les importó pensando que estarían juntos y como buenas personas que eran les darían su privacidad.

Pero en el otro extremo de la playa el panorama era algo diferente. La incomodidad y los nervios se sentían a kilómetros. Caminando en la arena se encontraba los llamado Lucy y Natsu sin decir palabra, sólo sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos de lo que podría pasar a continuación, un poco felices también, esperanzados.

_\- Natsu – Chillaba la rubia llegando ante el peli-rosa, este había dado un brinco mientras tensaba todos sus músculos con nerviosismo - ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!_

_\- Bi-bien, yo también – admitió el chico._

_\- ¡Vamos a caminar! – Propusieron al unísono para comenzar con la silenciosa caminata._

La luna se sentía más opaca que de costumbre, eso daba paso para que las estrellas se impusieran en el cielo con más potencia y haciendo notar su presencia en cúmulos de luz.

\- Llegamos – dijo por fin Natsu. Lucy alzó una ceja. _¿Llegar? ¿A dónde?_ – Hazme un favor y cierra los ojos hasta que yo te diga. – la rubia dudó, pero terminó haciendo lo que pedía.

Conociendo a Natsu, le haría una broma y se vengaría por hacerle poner ese ridículo traje de baño. Escucho una caja con cosa chocar entre sí, Natsu parecía estar arrastrándola por la tierra hasta dejarla delante de él, luego escuchó un fósforo encender ¡Oh no! ¡Natsu la iba a quemar!

El chico sonrió orgulloso de su acción y colocándose a al lado de Lucy le susurró: - Ábrelos.

En cuanto sus parpados se abrieron el sonido de un disparo hizo eco en el lugar, asustándola. Pero entonces presenció la luz que caía como polvo de hada sobre el mar: Fuego artificiales. Varios más le fueron siguiendo a ese, de distintos colores, tamaños y formas. Miró a su acompañante asombrada con la mente en blanco.

\- Es muy lindo ¿es por eso que te fuiste en la tarde? – Natsu asintió.

\- Quería… que fuera especial – Lucy alzó una ceja con una sonrisa y volvió a admirar las explosiones de luz en el cielo. – Ya conoces mis sentimientos y sé que soy un poco torpe para mis asuntos… probablemente también me olvide de las cosas y te fastidiaré mucho con mis bromas. Pero Lucy debes saber que tengo muy claros que mis sentimientos hacia ti son algo que me tiene ido por completo - La chica se sonrojó de golpe ante las lindas palabras de Natsu – si esto no es amor entonces llama a un doctor porque siento un dragón dentro de mí – Lucy soltó una risa y quiso decir algo, pero se vio callada por el dedo índice de Natsu –Lucy, serás mi novia. No te lo estoy preguntando porque es sólo cosa de tiempo, no me voy a rendir y lo sabes bien ¡dios! Incluso cuando estaba ensayando con Happy se me iba decirte que quería casarme contigo…

Lucy se sentía desfallecer ahí mismo. Esto era lo que tanto había esperado y Natsu lo hacía sentir mil veces mejor, por fin juntos como pareja de enamorados – ¡Y no es que te esté presionando! – se apresura en decir con nerviosismo sintiendo como las mejillas se le calentaban – Digo, no, eh… ¡Lo quiero! Sí, pero sé que hay que esperar. Bueno, si tú quieres podemos… digo, ehh…

La Heartfilia ríe y lo caya con un beso tierno. Natsu la abraza y comienza a girarla en el aire, besándose entre risas. Un pie de la rubia golpea la caja donde se ubicaban los lanzadores, cambiando el ángulo de disparo. En el momento en el que el fuego artificial sale disparado en dirección a la arena y a los chicos les llega el olor a humo, supieron que estaban en problemas.

\- ¡Demonios Natsu! ¡Es la segunda cosa que quemas en el día! – le recrimina Lucy corriendo hacia el lugar con una rama en la mano. El chico la sigue de igual manera alertado, si el fuego se salía de control tendría que sacar a Lucy de ahí.

\- ¡Espera! Es peligroso – Ambos llegaron al lugar donde el artificio había caído. Se veía solo la arena, pero sobre esta una figura. Un corazón de cenizas.

Natsu no comprendía la mirada triste de Lucy, incluso cuando se arrodillo ante la figura con los ojos vidriosos y tomando un poco de cenizas en sus manos. Hasta que, afortunadamente, la ampolleta se encendió en la cabeza del peli-rosa. - ¿Lo hiciste tú? – Lucy asiente con resignación y un suspiro pesado - ¿Para mí? – ella asiente nuevamente.

\- Lucy… - susurra suavemente – aún se nota la figura, es muy lindo. Gracias.

\- Quería que lo vieras arder, eres un pirómano. – Natsu ríe asintiendo. Lucy se deja caer sobre la arena con las extremidades extendidas, él la mira con ternura antes de acostarse a su lado. Ambos quedan perdidos en los ojos del otro, en silencio, admirando cada rasgo que los hacía ser quien era. – Somos un desastre.

\- Contesta mi petición, Lucy – susurra.

\- Pues… - sonríe – Si insistes no me queda otra que aceptar – dice con burla, ambos ríen para hundirse nuevo en el silencio. - ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

\- No encontraba el momento… con todo lo que paso, pensé que era mejor si dejaba la petición a segundo plano por el momento.

\- ¡Natsu! Te diría que sí incluso en medio de una apocalipsis zombie. – Exclama entre risas.

\- Aún debo pedirte casamiento, ya sabes – Ríe el peli-rosa.

* * *

**_Ahora sí ajjaja, arriba no tenía mucha imaginación y tampoco podía dar spoilers ¿Qué les pareció? sé que algunos dirá "¡Por fin!" y todo eso xD este capítulo va más que nada dedicado a hacer reír, díganme ¿Cuál fue su borracho preferido? disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo y el tiempo volaba en mis manos antes las ideas que venía. Ya el próximo capítulo el tema de la próxima saga vendrá de golpe :3 sé que este capítulo no tiene canciones, pero es porque no había donde y se me estaba siendo muy largo xD "paja mode on" jajajaja_**

**_¡Parece que les gusta comentar el manga! Genial porque a mí también, el 417 me dio mucha risa, un poco innovador que esté sin diálogos (sé que también el 299 es así) y tengo la esperanza que cuando Natsu se sonroja y tiemble sea porque piensa en Lucy y se siente un poco culpable. No sé porque les molestó tanto, yo pienso que se implanta el talento de Mashima al relatar la historia sólo usando las expresiones de la cara, aunque si admito que me decepcionó porque moría por saber que le había pasado a los demás ¡pero sólo quedan 3 malditos días x.x! yo quiero a una Lucy rencorosa, no es como si se haya sentado a esperarlo, pff._**

**_en fin :3 basta de quejas! vamos a los REVIEW._**

**_GusMUFC7: Morí con tu comentario de Lucy a lo Usain Bolt xDDDDDD ajjajajajajja e interesante lo que me dices ¡Mira el capítulo 373 de Fairy Tail, creo que ahora lo que dice Zeref cobra más sentido! O_O_**

**_Diane Redfox: Holaa Diane-chan :3 adoro tus comentarios, en serio xD son muy alentadores y es genial que te gusten tanto mis ideas :DDD! aparte que me hacen reír xD y tienes que ver NCIS y Criminal Minds! son las mejores series policíacas, la primera tiene mucho toque de humor y la segunda tiene un modus operandi distinto que llama mucho la atención! ajdhjas veo al rubius por la serie "Beyond two souls" pero no soy una completa seguidora, me gusta más Jaidefinichon y Xodaaa, aunque si eres algo delicada te recomiendo no ver el primero xD . Sobre Mashima pues te entiendo u_u sólo queda esperar resignadas :l ¡A rezar por el NaLu!_**

**_1397L: Tu nick es como un código e.e xD Sobre tu propuesta e.e la declina se llama quien es la cantante por algo xD si fueran asesinos entonces cambiaría todo (: aparte no me siento muy cómoda escribiendo acción._**

**_Crystalmeow-chan: Claro que sí ñ.ñ y gracias él es como un padre para mí (L) y ve, ve ;) y invítame jajajajaj "_**sensualidad, muerte, nalu,mas muerte, gruvia, muerte, Gale,..." _**y el Jerza pss xD está tranquilito en casa :P. Sobre el Lemon ¬n¬ supongo que no sería capaz de escribir uno, sin embargo no me espanto con ellos xD tal vez algún día me anime o.O no sé jajajaja o dejarlo aludido sin describirlo o/O y sí, el fanfic está llegando a su última etapa, pero si las cosas van bien pronto habrá una sorpresa.**_

_**superpepe1098: Pero Sting y Rogue me caen bien :c realmente no son una amenaza jajajaja**_

_**Claudia: Yeyyyyyy sólo espero que no vuelvas a caer e.e xD y con eso de tú mala suerte me preocupa D: dime que Happy y Levy no son personajes favoritos tuyos xD y siento hacerte spoiler u.u en mi defensa eres rara, nadie lee de abajo a arriba e.e xD tienes que ver el capítulo 373 de nuevo, te dejará con la boca abierta!**_

_**Melodiosa: Natsu no muere Q.Q y bueno tu pregunta fue contestada en la historia, pero entre nosotras, ganó Natsu xDDD. Shhh.**_

_**sofit-chan: Lo sé, el manga es impactante para cualquier persona u_u BE STRONG. Si el capítulo pasado te gusto este debió haberte sacado alguna carcajada ¿si? Q.Q ajjajaja tú idea es graciosa, pero tal vez más adelante ;) ahora están en invierno y nadie más que esos dos estúpidos usaron bañador jajaja. y miren que LEVY NO ES TAN INOCENTE xDDDD ajjajajaj Gajeel la ha corrompido totalmente u_u jahdjas bueno, saludos sofii!**_

**_Que tengan una linda jornada (: opinen sobre este capítulo o también el capitulo de el manga, me encanta leerlos :D_**

**_Se despide Toriii_**

**_1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!_**


	21. Adiós Hadas

_**Buenas Tardes ñ.ñ seré breve aquí, pero es importante.**_

_**\- No demoré porque anduviera de parranda xD hice este capítulo TRES VECES D: no me gustaba como quedaba y lo hacía de nuevo u_u aún no me convence del todo, pero es sólo un pie y el próximo capítulo ya vendrá más trama, más risas y más canciones (:**_

_**\- 8341 palabras. Larguísimo x.x**_

_**\- los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Adiós, Hadas.**

_\- ¡Natsu! Te diría que sí incluso en medio de una apocalipsis zombie. – Exclama entre risas._

_\- Aún debo pedirte casamiento, ya sabes – Ríe el peli-rosa._

…

Aquella noche todos se reunieron ante la fogata y disfrutaron de la compañía bajo las estrellas, cantaron a pulmón y bailaron animadamente a la orillas de la playa. En la madrugada pudieron descansar en la casa de la hermana de Gray. Los días siguientes se dedicaron a pasear por la ciudad, sacar fotos y comprar recuerdos.

En las noticias hubo reportajes sobre el asesinato en masas en Las Vegas. Sin embargo, a las horas, las unidades policiales de investigación determinaron que los cadáveres eran identificados como mafiosos y que probablemente había sido una pelea interna. De cualquier manera, la policía no hizo procedimientos y sólo entregaron los cuerpos para que fueran enterrados. Mistogan sospechaba que era porque estaban de su lado y querían protegernos de pruebas táctiles, otra teoría era que estaban de lado de los mafiosos, pero que un procedimiento en su defensa montaría mucho desacuerdo en la gente.

Sin embargo la gente aplaudía a los causantes, decían que poco a poco las callen se iban limpiando de esta delincuencia y cosas por el estilo. Lo que los relajó en gran medida para seguir con sus vidas sin grandes preocupaciones, esperando a olvidar.

La última noche en la ciudad, las muchachas se reunieron en una habitación, siendo convocadas por Lucy. Simplemente la rubia ya no podía aguantar las ganas de comentar su noviazgo con Natsu. Que va, quería gritarlo y saltar por la ciudad como Juana la Loca de lo feliz que se sentía. Natsu resultaba ser muy atento y cariñoso cuando se lo proponía, también notaba que era muy posesivo con ella, incluso si se trataba de sus amigas.

Incluso había tenido que adormecerlo porque él no aceptaba que ella no durmiera con él.

La habitación era enorme para que todas estuvieran cómodas. En el suelo, abrazadas a almohadas, formando un círculo y con tazas llenas de chocolate caliente. Todas esperaban a que la rubia hablara de una buena vez, la curiosidad les carcomía las tripas, sobretodo porque la chica en cuestión parecía estar sacando arcoíris por sus oídos.

\- ¡Habla de una vez, mujer! – Chilló Cana, Lucy soltó una risa nerviosa. Abrió la boca y todas las demás hicieron ademan de acercarse para escuchar mejor, pero la Heartfilia volvió a juntar sus labios en una risa reprimida.

\- ¡Te voy a golpear! – Amenazó frustrada la amante de los libros. Lucy viéndose bajo tantos ojos intrigantes sólo profundizó más su nerviosismo y su alegría.

-¡Natsu me pidió ayer noviazgo! – Las muchachas pasaron de confusión a sorpresa, luego de nuevo a confusión.

\- ¿No eran novios desde antes? ¡Pensé que lo habían formalizado después del beso en el show! – Exclamó Mirajane, si hubiera sabido que Natsu no movía sus cartas, con gusto hubiera actuado de Cupido. Lucy negó con la cabeza, fascinada por relatar.

\- Fue ayer, caminamos por la playa y luego él apareció con fuegos artificiales que encendimos juntos ¡fue tan hermoso! El me decía cosas lindas mientras el cielo se iluminaba.

\- ¡Dios Lu-chan! Tu cara está hirviendo. – La rubia rió y las chicas la felicitaron y comenzaron a reír con ella.

\- Entonces… - Se detuvo Cana – me estás diciendo que has dormido hace un mes con él "como amiga" y que no ha intentado… ¿nada? – Las demás sonrieron picaronas a la espera de una respuesta. La rubia se sonrojó, unos días antes del karaoke pasó _algo _subido de tono, también su primer beso. Pero nada más, Natsu simplemente la abraza y pierde la consciencia hasta el siguiente día.

\- Sólo me abraza. – Niega con furor en las mejillas. Las chicas rieron con ganas, avergonzando a la Heartfilia - ¿Q-Qué?

\- Tal vez ahora que sois novios despierte – se burló Erza.

\- ¡Sois tan inocentes! Terminareis vírgenes a los cuarenta años. – se burló Cana.

\- ¡¿Ehhhh?! – Exclamó Juvia sonrojada - ¿Es que Cana ya ha entregado su virtud?

\- ¿Y qué esperáis? – Soltó agresiva – tengo hormonas, y no me trago que ustedes sean unas santas.

La sala quedó en silencio sepulcral. Algunas incluso incómodas, si bien, su confianza era absoluta… no sabían si "eso" era algo que se pueda comentar, era su intimidad con parejas. Incluso era vergonzoso admitir virginidad, la no-virginidad aún más.

\- Pues… es un paso importante… - titubeo la Loxar - ¡pero Juvia complacería a Gray-sama!

\- ¿Y tú Erza? – Insiste la morena – Jerall tiene su físico, y tú mente ha sido por corrompida por esos libros H (ecchi), que ha comentado cierta pitufina – En ese momento, Levy pensó que su vida terminaba ahí. Erza cruzó sus brazos y cerro sus ojos fingiendo indiferencia, si no fuera porque su cara era la de un tomate maduro, seguramente hubiera funcionado.

\- N-no sé de que hablas, Cana. – Mirajane rió coqueta.

\- Estoy segura de que Jerall algún día será violado por Erza – Apoyó entre risas Lisanna. –…Si es que ya no ha pasado.

Hasta el momento la Strauss menor no había dicho nada. Si bien, aún quedaban sentimientos por el peli-rosa, cada vez asimilaba mejor que era algo más fraternal y que si había alguien que hacía sonreír a Natsu de manera especial, esa era su amiga Lucy.

\- ¡Tú no hables Mirajane! Que Laxus seguro que ya te ha visto hasta el alma. – aseguró Cana.

\- ¡Qué vulgar! – Chilló con sonrojo… pero no lo negó.

Lucy intentando ser más sutil que la morena, se acercó a gatas a su amiga Levy. Ya lo suficientemente cerca susurró: - Levy-chan ¿y tú?

La peli-azul dio un brinco de sorpresa y su cara se asimiló a la de Gray cuando come picante. – CLA-CLARO QUE… - Dudó, confiaba en Lucy como nadie ¡pero qué vergonzoso! – yo… sí.

\- Sabía desde que te tomaste mi tequila especial que no eras tan inocente como pensábamos – Chilló Cana con euforia. Las conversaciones de ahí se tornaron un poco… subidas de tono.

Las vacaciones estuvieron bien, algo extremas y ridículas. Pero lamentablemente no siempre podían quedar sumergidos en aquella burbuja de buenos momentos y risotadas. Aunque no lo dijeran a viva voz, todo lo sabían. Estas experiencias los habían unido demasiado y ahora sus lazos eran incluso más fuertes de lo que fueron ayer, siempre se nombraban como una familia, ahora no cabía duda de ello.

Y no sabían si eso era bueno o malo.

A continuación serían sus dos últimas semanas en aquel lugar que los había acogido cuando nadie más les daba la mano. Algunos conocieron lo que era la amistad, o la sensación de familia, se apoyaban los unos a los otro para seguir avanzando. Makarov se sentía como el padre de esta gran familia y nadie discutía ello. Ellos eran los pájaros y estaban siendo obligados a dejar el nido para seguir avanzando en distintos caminos. ¿Cuánto dolería la despedida? No verse las caras casi todos los días, quedándose con los recuerdos de los buenos momentos. Porque sí, se iban a ver de vez en cuando a cualquier coste, pero sería diferente y tenían miedo. Algunos miedo a lo desconocido, otros al fracaso, a convertirse en adultos y dejar de ver los colores de la vida.

Habían estado juntos desde muy pequeños, algunos más que otros y cada uno era muy diferente por sí solo. Tenían sus historias y aventuras, los secretos eran a voces porque era muy poco lo que se ocultaba, o más bien, muy difícil de ocultar con personas como Mirajane y Lisanna alrededor. La confianza era una necesidad y el honor lo portaban adornado en el pecho. Por eso, Makarov, tenía fé en que sus alumnos correrían por los senderos de la luz.

Sólo les quedaba una opción: Vivir al límite siempre.

La vuelta a clases fue tranquila, los niños caminaban callados ya sea por las pocas horas de sueño o porque simplemente tenían los huesos molidos de tanto jugar o ir a fiestas. Al otro extremo del instituto, con los de último año el cuento era otro totalmente distinto. Andaban corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando a profesores para que contesten las dudas sobre algún tema o buscando tutorías de ellos antes del examen, algunos ya cuchicheaban haber sido aceptados en las universidades de sus sueños. Era en pocas palabras un caos.

Aparte otro tema era el torneo de Basquetbol "Magnolia Ball", su último partido de basquetbol, en el que disputarían la copa número 49. Lamia Scale era considerado un contrincante de peso asique la mayoría de los jugadores ocupaban todo su tiempo libre en entrenar hasta tener un ataque de asma. Justamente ahora estaban peleando en la sala de clases por un hecho nunca antes visto: Gray y Natsu jugarán juntos. Laxus como capitán del equipo había visto que la victoria sería fácil si usaban las energías catalizadas en derrotar al enemigo. Esto provocó reclamos por parte de los demás, incluso entre los aludidos que estaban en total desacuerdo con aquella medida.

\- ¡Callaos! – Impone su autoridad el capitán – Practicaremos hoy y si sale muy mal, entonces veré otra medida.

\- Laxus, el partido es el jueves ¡En cuatro jodidos días! – Reclama Jerall – si querías experimentos debiste haberlo hecho hace, al menos, cuatro meses.

Los demás asienten de acuerdo con el peli-azul. El rubio sólo suelta un bufido y camina hacía su salón decepcionado por la negativa de sus compañeros ¡pero él era el capitán por algo! No iba a andar diciendo estupideces porque sí, él sabía que ellos podían hacerlo, por eso se los estaba pidiendo.

A lo lejos ve a su novia, la albina más linda del mundo a su gusto. Esta le sonríe con su amabilidad típica. - ¿Qué traes ahí? – pregunta el Dreyar señalando el documento en la mano de la Strauss mayor.

\- ¡Oh! Cana quería que le entregara mi contrato hoy.

Cana había heredado la caverna de un anciano. El hombre no tenía descendencia, pero quería a Cana de una manera paternal, pues era una clienta recurrente e intercambiaban conversaciones muy interesantes. El lugar era un sitio muy concurrido por jóvenes, Cana ayudó al anciano con el negocio para que invirtiera en buenos tragos y decoraciones llamativas que atrajeran a más clientela. Con eso se ganó un puesto en el lugar para dejar maravillar a la gente con sus creaciones. Pero todo lugar necesita camareros, Mirajane estaba más que dispuesta para el puesto asique los procedimientos fueron sencillos y con los ingresos del lugar la paga le daría para todos sus gustos.

\- Sabes que no tendrás que trabajar teniendo de novio al mejor Basquetbolista de todo Fiore. – Dice egocéntrico, la albina ríe.

Laxus tenía Beca completa para entrenar y estudiar en la Universidad de Magnolia, un futuro abierto en las grandes ligas en las que había comenzado a incorporarse hace unos meses. Y aunque no tuviera éxito en el deporte balón-mano, Laxus era prodigio en otras áreas como baseball y futbol.

\- Sería aburrido no hacer nada, querido. Aparte, puede ser un gran punto de reunión para todos.

Ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros para saber qué era lo que querían. Me refiero al contexto sentimental. En cuanto ambos se independizaran y terminaran sus estudios, unirían sus vidas en un voto matrimonial.

Los alumnos entraban a sus clases después del sonido de la campana. El alboroto no cesaba y los profesores daban todo lo que podían para atender a las inagotables consultas de los estudiantes, un poco furiosos, algunos temas lo habían visto la semana pasada ¿es que no prestaban atención?

Gray, Natsu y Lucy se podían relajar, todos le envidiaban por eso. Tenían los contratos listos con las disqueras y su futuro comenzarían apenas un día después de la graduación. También había más gente que no se preocupaba de más, claro. Entre ellos la muchacha que tenía la cabeza metida en su cuaderno, sacando humo con el lápiz grafito.

\- ¿Erza, qué haces? – La rubia trato de ver en el cuaderno que la Scarleth trazaba como si la vida pendiera de este.

\- ¡Oh! Estos son bocetos, están planeando hacer una obra en la ciudad y me pidieron diseñar la ropa. – Aclaró con una sonrisa – Ugh… después me toca con Aries-sensei, seguro que no me dejará dibujar en clases.

Lucy recordó que Erza había sido quien diseñó sus trajes en el Show del instituto, habían sido hermosos y de alguna manera todos se veían cómodos en ellas. Incluso Gray pudo mantener sus pantalones en el lugar, lamentablemente no se puede decir lo mismo de la camisa.

\- Señorita Scarleth, ningún profesor permite dibujar en clases y yo no soy la excepción. – Freed-sensei le da una mirada de advertencia y se va.

\- Aunque es genial tu trabajo. – Le anima susurrando la rubia.

\- ¡Sí! Es lo que quiero hacer en mi vida y tener miles de trajes. Una modista profesional – Pareciera tener estrellas en los ojos, ambas comenzaron a susurrarse sobre los proyectos de Erza en voz baja.

La clase consiste más que nada en responder las preguntas para quienes harán la prueba para entrar a sus respectivas universidades. Asique es bastante dinámica y ruidosa, al menos lo suficiente para que la conversación de ambas chicas pase desapercibida por todos los demás.

\- Daré la prueba y luego entraré en una escuela de modelaje para practicar los estilos de modistas más famosas y acostumbrarme, realmente sólo haré la prueba para sentir que todos estos años no han sido una pérdida de tiempo.

La pelirroja siempre tuvo un fetiche por la moda, adoraba los vestidos de la edad media y las armaduras de los valientes soldados, luego amplió sus horizontes y de la nada su casa estaba repleta de telas y revistas de moda. No duraron mucho en darse cuenta de su talento innato, claro que a los ojos curiosos lo mantuvo oculto. Después de todo, ella era Erza Scarleth, la Titania.

…

Gray soltó un suspiro. No podía seguir ignorando la petición de su novia, por más que le doliera dejarla ir, este era su sueño. Todos tenían que hacer esfuerzos, incluso una vez que consolidase su carrera, podría ir tras ella.

_Entré a mi casa. Lo primero que vi fue a Juvia frotándose el cabello con una toalla. - ¿En la piscina? – pregunto, ella asiente con una sonrisa dulce y se acerca para darme un suave beso._

_\- Estuve con Aquarius-san, me ayudó mucho – Me comenta lentamente, como si quisiera que entendiera cada palabra de lo que dice._

_\- ¿Una nueva técnica de natación? – Juvia niega y juega con sus dedos, un tic de cuando está nerviosa - ¿Alguna charla motivacional?_

_\- Me dio valor para hablar contigo. –Alcé instintivamente una ceja por no entender a lo que quería llegar. Sin embargo no pareciera que Juvia lo fuera a sacar fácilmente, asique opté por darle su espacio. Me saqué la chaqueta y la dejé caer sobre el sillón. Recordé que antes mi ropa solía estar desparramada en todos lados, ahora Juvia se tomaba el tiempo de devolverlas a su lugar y lo hacía lucir todo más ordenado._

_Juvia se sacó la toalla de la cabeza dejando sus mechones gotear deliberadamente, soltó un suspiro y se apoyó contra la pared._

_\- Quiero irme a vivir a California – Fruncí el ceño, definitivamente eso no era algo que yo esperase. ¿California? - Ahí un centro de entrenamiento para seleccionados nacionales en diferentes deportes, tienen una piscina olímpica abierta y con varios implementos._

_Se escuchaba emocionada hablando del lugar, un poco persuasiva también. Ella querría mi aprobación para que se fuera a California, o peor, que yo me fuera con ella. Yo no me puedo mover de aquí, no aún._

_Sin embargo, una relación a distancia sonaba como una patada en el culo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tenerla siempre al lado, me alegraba su presencia, con sus ideas locas y sorpresivas que lograban incomodarme._

_\- …Y bueno, te lo tenía que decir antes de que se nos viniera el tiempo encima. Me iré una semana luego de la graduación. Y sé que tu vida está acá, en Magnolia – La siento tragar y tomar una bocanada de aire – asique acompañarme será tu completa decisión, de cualquier manera yo vendría siempre que pueda._

_Me sacudí el cabello, perdido. Esto era como una pesadilla, pero era un hecho. Si no nos separaba sus competencias de natación, lo harían mis giras en un par de años. Juvia me mira expectante a cada uno de mis movimientos, me siento desolado._

_Me había quedado mudo, en cualquier caso ¿cómo se le responde a eso?_

_\- Umm… sí, lo pensaré – Hombre, Juvia acaba de destruirme. – Estoy agotado, voy a dormir._

_No la veo, pero sé que asiente con tristeza. Debe… de haber alguna solución._

Sí, Juvia había logrado quitarle todo el sueño ayer por la noche, después de tanto sacar vueltas, cree haber encontrado una solución. Confiar en ellos, en su amor.

Juvia siempre ha sido una gran nadadora, ganadora de grandes campeonatos, medallista de oro y hace un año, seleccionada nacional también. Pero era lo que le gustaba, ella podía pasar todo un día en el agua sin fatigarse, incluso sospechaba que en su anterior vida había sido una sirena. La maestra Aquarius ha sido quien más la ha apoyado con su entrenamiento, incluso tiene la piscina abierta todo el día a su gusto y las dos se han vuelto buenas amigas con el paso del tiempo. En estas vacaciones había podido visitar el centro de entrenamiento en California, era simplemente hermoso, había estado desparecida todo aquel día para los ojos de los demás sólo por practicar los distintos tipos de nados en ella.

Cuando se lo dijo a Gray, con corazón en mano, había esperado que él se enojara con ella. Sabía que al final dejaría que se fuera, porque él es totalmente consciente de que si le decía "quédate conmigo", ella lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, la tensión de no saber su respuesta era una autentica tortura, Juvia ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente quería que Gray hiciera. Claro, que se fuera con ella, pero también quería que Gray cumpliera su sueño como cantante.

\- ¡Naab! Ya te dije que la raíz cuadrada de 144 es 12 y te aseguro que eso se lo deberías preguntar a tu profesor de matemática, no al de historia. – Grita frustrado Freed-sensei. – Bien, tarea.

La campana sonó justo en el momento en el que Freed había amenazado con tarea. Fue un respiro de alivio por parte de todos y al segundo siguiente todos salían por la puerta escapando del profesor.

\- Hey, Jerall.

\- ¿Gajeel? – El peli-azul se había girado para atender al llamado.

\- Hoy no podré ir a entrenamiento… me surgió un cliente, ya sabes. – El Fernández asiente comprendiendo su situación – Dile a Laxus que lo siento, intentaré terminar rápido e ir mañana.

Gajeel siempre tuvo que apañárselas él solo, desde la partida de su padre y la muerte de su madre. Sufrió mucho y la calle lo hizo un hombre agresivo y desconfiado. Con ayuda de Natsu, Makarov le dio una oportunidad para entrar y estudiar, sólo entonces aprendió lo que era tener amigos de verdad. Sin embargo el había seguido teniendo que pasar por dificultades para alimentarse o para llenar el pequeño departamento de calor.

Con el sudor de su frente y una paciencia admirable para cualquiera, él emprendió una pequeña empresa mecánica, reparaba autos. En el comienzo le tomó mucha importancia para encontrar clientes fieles, pero con el tiempo su trabajo emprendió vuelo y cada vez podía relajarse más, sin embargo no podía descuidarlo.

Había sido una etapa de la que no estaba orgulloso en absoluto. Totomaru intentó hundirlo en las drogas y había acompañado varias veces a Sol a robar algún negocio. Se había metido en peleas clandestinas y con lo buen luchador que era había ganado su buena pasta en poco tiempo, pero luego vio lo difícil que era salir de aquel mundo. Al menos, él había querido salir y ya estaba fuera.

Bueno, hasta Las Vegas, pero eso solo fue un paréntesis.

Siguieron conversando los dos hasta toparse con Laxus y los demás del equipo, parecían estar a punto de estallar en la tercera guerra mundial, probablemente los chicos de nuevo estaban intentando convencer al capitán de no intentar maniobras _absurdas._

_\- _¡No lo he decidido yo! Ha sido el abuelo y otros profesores. – Jerall alzó una ceja, confundido. Los demás cayeron en cuenta de los dos recién llegados. Gray habló.

\- Se les ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de hacer un show de apertura. – Gajeel se alzo de hombros no entendiendo el problema con eso.

\- Como no hay fondos extras van a pedirle a los de último año que organicen todo con lo que tengamos.

\- ¡Pero estamos muy atareados con la prueba de ingreso! – reclamó Gajeel entendiendo la gravedad.

\- Será obligatorio, o suspenderán la graduación. – Siguió el rubio.

\- Bueno, tengo hambre y quiero comer con Lucy. – Se despidió el peli-rosa sonriente.

\- No será que te quieres comer _a_ Lucy. – Le provocó Gray, Natsu abochornado prefirió hablar a golpes.

Así terminó el primer receso, gente con libros, guías, apuntes en mano corrían para todos lugares. Levy se dirigió a Literatura, realmente le tocaba ciencias, pero tenía cerca de treinta mil dudas que debían ser respondidas _ahora._

Levy era especial. Ella tenía sus metas fijadas e iba a por ellas dando todo lo que tiene. Quiere ser escritora y escribir aquellas historias de misterio y fantasía que ha escrito desde que tiene memoria. Algunas veces simplemente comía hasta pegar un brinco y comenzar a anotar ideas en la servilleta o en el primer sitio que encuentre. Siempre andaba con libros a su alcance porque pensaba que así aprendería técnicas profesionales de exitosos escritores.

La McGarden quiere que todos conozcan las aventuras que pasan por esa pequeña cabeza y que sólo sus amigos más cercanos han presenciado. Vivir de eso que le gusta era una idea muy tentadora y cuando la universidad de Crocus le propuso una beca, ella no se lo pensó dos veces. Tenía sus complejos por Gajeel, pero siempre que ella intenta hablar del tema, él sólo sonreía y le decía que todo estaba bien.

La pequeña suelta un suspiro: "Gajeel–"

Todo lo que le quedaba era seguir dando su mejor esfuerzo. Se acomodo en un puesto vacío hasta que llegó Aries-sensei, probablemente luego Gildarts la castigué, pero uno corre los riesgos. Iba a ametrallarla en preguntas cuando la peli-rosa escribe en grandes letra en el pizarrón "¡ENSAYO!" bueno, todavía tendría tiempo a la salida.

Las clases pasaron como un infierno, los del último año estaban teniendo tres ensayos en dos días y los demás cerraban sus años escolares. El ambiente era estresante de por sí solo y los estudiantes inflaban el pecho comentándolo. Tanto que incluso sacrificaban las horas de colación para quedarse pegados en la biblioteca. Necesitaban urgentemente de un descanso o alguna vía de escape para liberar tensiones y dejar descansar la mente por un tiempo hasta el siguiente día. No hay ser humano que pueda con este estrés.

\- Te veo mañana Lu-chan. Voy a casa a estudiar – Bueno, si había una chica. - ¿Te veré a la tarde en el spa?

Las chicas decidieron darse un día para ponerse bellas y relajar tensiones. El Spa vino como anillo al dedo en cuanto Max vendió unas promociones.

\- Err… no lo sé, te aviso luego. – se despidió la rubia. Ella se lo tomaba un poco más relajada, igual seguía estudiando para consolidar su carrera de periodista como quería. Siempre le gustó escribir, igual que a Levy, pero era algo demasiado personal como para compartirlo con el mundo. Sin embargo admitía que tenía habilidad con las letras y que _debía_ ser usado de alguna manera.

Algo como escribir canciones. La idea le gustaba, era una manera hermosa de usar sus habilidades lingüísticas y las ideas sólo fluían dentro de su cabeza. Ahora llegando a casa por fin podría tener un momento a solas para inspirarse.

…

Mi mano dolía como el demonio, creo que he escrito hoy más de lo que he escrito a lo largo de mi vida. Y sé que le he prometido hoy a Natsu que iba a acompañarlo a su entrenamiento, pero estoy demasiado cansada como para mover un músculo innecesariamente.

_Natsu sudando, desordenando su cabello mientras gotas mojan su camiseta, sus mejillas coloradas, la mirada que tiene cuando se concentra y la sonrisa que aparece cuando se siente satisfecho con su desempeño._

No iré.

¡Pero era tan difícil! La tentación a la altura de mi nariz y la estaba rechazando a duras penas. Un dolor palpitante me devolvió a la realidad.

Ah, sí, mi mano.

\- ¡Luce! Acompáñame a comprar agua. – Titubeé, todavía tenía la oportunidad de ir y verlo jugar. _A ver como bebía el agua y se limpiaba con el antebrazo para seguir jugando._

Me mordí el labio – Iré a casa, estoy exhausta. – Digo masajeándome la muñeca, de repente sonó y estoy segura de que he quebrado algo ahí. Natsu abrió sus ojos y luego los bajó incómodo, tal vez algo triste. Yo hice una mueca intentando pedir perdón.

\- Entiendo… - Dice sonriendo un poco. Siento un brazo por mis hombros y dudo que Natsu se haya transportado tan rápido a mi lado. No, Natsu sigue adelante mío asesinando con la mirada a quien me abraza. - ¡Imbécil pikachú no toques a Luce!

\- Tengo que hablar una cosa con tu novia. – Le dice altanero Laxus. Luego me arrastra fuera de la vista de Natsu. No digo nada, la realidad es que estoy demasiado cansada para reclamar. – Debes quedarte, hoy intentaré hacer que Gray y Natsu jueguen juntos.

\- ¿¡Estás loco!? Esos dos juntos podría destruir el gimnasio. – Él asiente de mala gana.

\- Admite que tienen mucho potencial. – Dudo en darle la razón, pero la verdad es que los dos son muy buenos. – Si pudieran jugar juntos le patearíamos el trasero a Lamia Scale.

\- ¿Y por qué quieres incitar a que me suicide e intentar que vaya a verlos? – Agudizo mi mirada, desconfiada de sus planes.

\- Porque Natsu está como idiota por ti. Si tú apoyas mi decisión entonces él también. Con ese tonto colaborando todo será más sencillo. – Su altanería cambia a una mirada de suplica – por favor Lucy, nunca te he pedido un algo ¡si quiera hazlo por Fairy Tail!

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Sólo debes apoyar mis decisiones cuando los chicos comiencen a reclamar y cuando Natsu comience a pelear, regáñalos, qué sé yo.

Asiento de mala gana y me esfuerzo en seguir con energías para volver con Natsu. Está apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño. Me acerco caminando con calma. Él abre sus ojos al escuchar mis pisadas contra la tierra, su mirada es intensa y siento como estudia mi caminar.

\- ¿Aún quieres que te acompañe? – Él sonríe y asiente como niño – entonces llévame porque no soy capaz de dar otro paso. - Espero a que él se agache para que me suba a su espalda, en vez de eso se agacha para rodear mis rodillas con sus brazos - ¡Natsu! ¿Q-Qué haces? – entonces me alza y estoy segura de que mis piernas parecen gelatinas. Pego un grito al sentirme caer, caigo en cuenta de que Natsu me lleva como si yo fuera un saco de papas e inmediatamente comienza a correr. Pongo los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y lo dejo hacer.

A los diez minutos estamos en el gimnasio. Me he sentado en las bancas de adelante mientras Natsu va a cambiarse. ¿Gray y Natsu en un mismo cuarto? Admito que si consiguieran dejar de pelear y se concentraran en el rival, lo arrasarían con facilidad.

Natsu es intenso y brusco, cuando va al ataque siempre intimida al enemigo y facilita el tiro. Por otro lado, Gray es de una agilidad admirable, más que es muy rápido, la defensas apenas notan su presencia, aparte, es muy bueno con los tiros a distancia. Jerall también suele ir al ataque, tiene gran capacidad de reacción para moverse en los puntos de baja defensa, esquiva defensas, sus bandejas son perfectas y los pases son oportunos. Laxus, el capitán, no ha llegado ahí por arte de magia, tenía buenas técnicas y hace las movidas que siempre hacen buen juego. Pero aparte de eso, como jugador contaba de una fuerza y resistencia de otro mundo. Su altura, que va, su presencia impedía a los rivales continuar con su ataque. Gajeel hoy no está, pero él es muy astuto, y tiene un fetiche por las pantallas y burlar al equipo contrario. Cuando sienten que ya no hay como cruzar la defensa es cuando Gajeel hace brillar su habilidad de despiste. Por último Elfman, era fuerte y animoso, no podías bajonear su _hombría _con nada y siempre está dispuesto a dar hasta su último aliento.

Los chicos salieron riendo del camarín. Laxus llevaba dos balones sujetados con los brazos contra las caderas. Natsu estaba hablando animadamente de algo con Jerall, quien de vez en cuando soltaba una risotada. Y Gray simplemente caminaba desinteresadamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho escuchando a Elfman recitar su hombría.

Se reunieron en el centro de la cancha y Laxus comenzó a hablar: - Calentaremos, luego jugaremos. Natsu, Gray y Elfman en un equipo. Jerall y yo iremos contra ustedes. Dependiendo de cómo vayamos, decidiré que ejercicios hacer a continuación.

A medida que ellos platicaban yo me fui acercando hasta quedar en unos de los extremos. Me senté en el piso a lo indio, con cuidado de que mi falda no revelara mis bragas. Entonces como Laxus me había dicho, los chicos comenzaron a reclamar, el rubio al comienzo intentó apaciguarlos, pero se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Es aquí donde yo debía intervenir.

\- Yo creo que deberían intentarlo antes de reclamar. – Digo desinteresada. Los cinco giran a verme con curiosidad. Yo alzo mis hombros – Sé que lo han intentado antes, pero en ese entonces Gray y Natsu no se esforzaban en compatibilizar.

\- Tsk. – Dice con desgano mi novio (que bien suena decir eso) – Intentémoslo. – Mira a Gray y luego de unos segundos este suelta un suspiro, entonces se dan la mano. El Dreyar me mira agradecido, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Laxus le pasa un balón a Jerall y comienzan a trotar por los alrededores. Cuando llegan al aro, tiran y dan un pase al siguiente para continuar el circuito. A los cinco minutos van de extremo a extremo dando pases en grupos de 2 y 3, el trío aprovecha y comienza a formar "trenzas" a medida que avanzan. El siguiente ejercicio consta de velocidad, tiran el balón hasta el otro extremo y corren para alcanzarlo antes de que este cruce toda la cancha.

\- Bien. Ahora con Jerall nos dedicaremos a limpiar el suelo con vuestros culos. – Bromea el capitán.

Intuí que Jerall iría de ataque mientras que Laxus haría defensa. Por el otro equipo tal vez hagan 2-0-1 o 1-1-1. Al final Gray y Natsu decidieron que si de verdad trabajarían juntos entonces ambos irían al ataque.

\- ¿No quieres jugar en el equipo de Laxus? – Natsu estaba al lado mío tomando un poco de agua ¡Cuánto había querido grabar esta imagen en mi memoria!

\- No, estoy muerta de cansancio. Creo que me iré en taxi hasta casa después. – él ríe divertido.

\- Yo te llevaré en la moto, seré tu chofer el día de hoy. – Asiento a sabiendas que no le haría cambiar de opinión, tampoco quería hacerlo.

\- No provoques a Gray y patéenle el culo a los demás. – Jerall me mira dolido y yo me río para que sepa que lo digo con cariño. – La defensa será sólo una y están los dos atacando, probablemente te verás obligado a darle pase, sólo piensa en él como Gajeel o Jerall.

Natsu asiente como si estuviera dándole un sermón y vuelve a la cancha. Nuevamente veo su espalda en primer plano y como el número siete va en un vaivén a la vez que los hombros se contraen y aflojan a cada paso. Las mechas más cercanas a cuello gotean y se apegan a la piel, lo mismo con la frente. Natsu sacude su cabeza y se desordena el cabello aún más. Se decide que Gray va al salto por ser unos dos centímetros más alto que el peli-rosa.

\- ¡Hey, Lucy! ¿Podrías tirar el balón? – Asiento y me levanto a duras penas, con las mismas ganas voy hasta el centro de la cancha y levanto el balón. Como era de esperarse, Laxus es quien mueve el balón al ataque, sin embargo este cae en las manos de Elfman. Jerall está cerca asique se dedica a marcarlo.

Extraño. Ni Elfman es de ataque, ni Jerall de defensa. El Strauss tira un pase fácil a Natsu quien logra cruzar la mitad de cancha sin problema. Cuando Laxus aparece al frente suyo, el peli-rosa queda paralizado.

\- ¡AQUÍ! –Gray agita su mano en el aire y sólo entonces el Dragneel reacciona, tira un pase al pelinegro y este tira un triple sin presión.

Natsu no se mueve, parece estar procesando información en su mente. Laxus tira una risotada con alegría - ¡No fue tan malo!, ¿no? Bueno, sólo que Gray no tiene que llamarte para que reacciones, Salamander.

…

\- Bien, chicos. Terminamos por hoy, saquen sus sudados traseros de aquí. – Se despide Laxus entrando al camarín para una ducha. Los demás le siguen entre risas y yo me recuesto otra vez en el suelo para descansar, miraba el techo lleno de fierros entrelazados. El frío calaba mis huesos y caí en cuenta de que pronto se haría de noche.

Natsu y Gray pelearon tres veces durante el entrenamiento, sólo tuve que intervenir en una. Fue un diagnostico mucho mejor al que esperaban asique se resignaron a aceptar que la propuesta del capitán no había sido tan mala.

Aproveché el momento para llamar a Happy. Busqué mi teléfono en los bolsillos de la chaqueta escolar hasta topar con este, el desbloqueo en forma de X y luego a contactos. Al tercer llamado le sentí contestar. - _¿Aye?_

\- _¡Hola Happy! Soy Lucy._

\- _¡Lushii! _– Le sentí gritar. -_¿cómo están?_

_\- Bien, Natsu ha pasado toda la tarde entrenando con los chicos y me han arrastrado con ellos. Pero cuéntame de ti._

\- _Oh… estoy con mis padres en el campo. Me han obligado a cortar madera y darle de comer a los pollos ¡Y eso que estoy de vacaciones!_ – Me reí, Happy de alguna manera siempre era quien nos alegraba el día. - _¡Tah, MOCOSO VUELVE A TRABAJAR...! - ¡Pero es Lushii! – ¡TAH! bueno, me llaman, hablamos luego ¡Aye!_

\- Adiós, Happy. - Le siento colgar y aparto el teléfono de mi oreja.

Me empiezo a levantar, he podido descansar el cuerpo y la mente durante el entrenamiento de los chicos asique tengo algo de energías acumuladas. Tomo el balón que Laxus ha dejado en el suelo y comienzo a encestar mientras espero a mi novio (repito, se siente jodidamente bien llamarlo así).

Iba a lanzar un triple cuando el balón desaparece de mis manos. Natsu está a mi lado pasando el balón con habilidad entre sus piernas – A que no lo recuperas. – Bufo, mientras él me sonríe divertido.

\- Acabas de ducharte, ¿realmente quieres sudar de nuevo? – le pregunto desganada. Natsu solo alza las cejas, retador. Pongo los ojos en blanco y alargo el brazo en un rápido movimiento para alcanzar el balón, sin embargo él ha sido más veloz y lo ha sacado fuera de mi alcance. - ¡Llévame a casa! – el niega y vuelve a pasar el balón entre sus piernas - ¿Esa no es la dentista Porlyusica? – Natsu pega un brinco, horrorizado. Al descoordinarse el balón vuela en mi dirección y lo atrapo en el aire.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! – Chilla mientras yo me rio de él. – Luce, eres cruel – me hace un adorable puchero.

Lo ignoro y encesto una bandeja, luego dejo el balón en el suelo y camino hacia la puerta. Natsu me sigue corriendo y pasa un brazo por mis hombros antes de depositar un beso en mi mejilla. Llegamos al aparcamiento donde me subo en su moto, atrás de él. Envuelvo su cintura con mis brazos y acerco mi cadera a la suya, no me da el tiempo para rezar de que Natsu sea considerado conmigo y respete la velocidad o las señales de tránsito.

Por suerte llegamos sanos e ilesos a nuestro hogar, Natsu me ayudó en la bajada y caminamos hasta la entrada.

\- ¿Entonces seguirán entrenando con Gray y tú al mismo tiempo? – Natsu asiente mientras yo giro la llave.

\- Mañana Laxus va a invitar a Quatro Cerberus para practicar con todo el equipo. – Sacudo mis zapatos en la alfombra y entro.

\- Entonces Capricornio irá de árbitro, ¿no? – Natsu niega imitando mi acción.

\- Kagura salió de práctica, es una árbitra completa. – Me rio mientras dejo caer mi cuerpo en el sofá, un suspiro de alivio escapa de mi garganta. Sin embargo siempre Natsu ha sido alguien repelente a la calma y brinca sobre mi cuerpo entre risas, suelto un quejido por el peso y el aire que he soltado de golpe.

\- Sa-¡sale de encima! – Grito entre jadeos, Natsu se sostiene en sus brazos que están a los costados de mi cabeza, alivianando el peso, pero sin levantarse por completo.

Sonríe juguetonamente, siento una corriente eléctrica corriendo por mi espalda. Me pongo nerviosa a su cercanía ¡estúpida Cana y sus comentarios! Él es Natsu, él es tan inocente y resp… bueno, no es respetuoso ni considerado ¡pero él no haría algo indev…! ¡OLVIDADLO!

\- Esto es por lo que paso en tu casa antes de la carta – Susurra, su aliento acaricia mis mejillas. A la vez que descontrola mil sensaciones dentro de mí. Acerca su rostro con lentitud, torturándome, estoy por desaparecer la brecha, pero no es necesario y al fin me besa. Brusco, rápido, arrasando mi boca, con dificultad le respondo a su demanda. Con una sonrisa recuerdo aquella vez tras la persecución de la carta, habíamos caído encima de mi sillón y me acerque a su rostro como si lo fuera a besar, ¡Y él respondió! Se había acercado también, él había estado dispuesto a besarme en ese entonces. Y si no fuera por la curiosidad de mi carta, nos habríamos besado en ese entonces ¿hubiera habido alguna diferencia si eso ocurriese? Y joder, parecía que fuera hace un eternidad.

Natsu no pensaba dar tregua y aumentaba su movimiento, demandó que dejara cabida a su lengua. Sus manos acariciaban mi abdomen, estaban calientes en contraste a mi piel. Sentía que mi estómago cosquilleaba bajo el tacto y que un calor interior me comenzaba a consumir. Estoy segura de que he soltado un vergonzoso gemido, él sigue haciendo que mi cabeza de vueltas en múltiples sensaciones.

Cuando pierdo la racionalidad y comienzo a embriagarme bajo su dominio, me asusto. Las manos las siento en todos lados junto al cosquilleo. Las sensaciones son de otro mundo, pero tiene una advertencia en letras rojas de PELIGRO. La falta de aire logra alarmarme y lo empujo para que me dé espacio. Sólo entonces comienzo a evaluar nuestra situación.

Natsu, sobre mí. Besándonos, tocándome. Él con la camisa arrugada y el pelo hecho un desastre. Los labios rojos e hinchados. Respiración agitada, mejillas sonrojadas… ¡Ni siquiera quiero observar mi reflejo!

Cerré los ojos para calmarme, sentía las feromonas saliendo de mi sistema y el cosquilleo todavía me recordaba las calientes manos de Natsu. Si no lo hubiera detenido… si me dejara llevar… ¡soy muy joven! Pero, ¿y si él quiere?

Abrí un ojo para mirarlo. En algún momento había salido de encima y se encontraba comiendo una manzana, en cuanto se da cuenta de mi vista posada en él, me sonríe de la manera típica. Junto mis cejas. Me desencajó que haya actuado tan normal después de… ¡me estoy poniendo paranoica! Obvio que está normal, no pasó nada, un simple beso… bueno, no tan simple ¡Pero sólo un beso!... al menos hasta que lo detuve.

\- Y bien, ya es tarde ¿Vamos a la cama? – Es impresionante sentir como todos los músculos se tensan a una simple frase. Pero él lo logra, siento mi cara arder al encontrarle distintos significados ¿¡desde cuándo me he puesto tan pervertida!?

\- Voy a comer algo – digo en susurro.

Me dirijo a la cocina, aún media atontada y comienzo a cocinar automática mente. Natsu está a mi lado y comienza a jugar con una olla simulando ser una batería. Lo miro divertida, dejando la carne en el horno. Su mirada brilla y de inmediato tira de mí para arrastrarme al sótano. Leo su mente, nada para relajarse como cantar.

\- ¡Elige! - me grita emocionado. Tomo la guitarra mientras el se pone en la batería. Juega con la varillas pasándolas entre sus dedos y dándome un guiño.

[Not Over You - Against the current ft Alex Goot]

Me siento en el piano para la intro, muevo mis dedos con destreza, esperando a que Natsu me deleite con su voz con toques roncos y suaves.

_[Natsu]_

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_

_To see your beautiful face anymore_  
_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio_  
_Hope, hope there's a conversation_  
_We both admit we had it good_  
_But until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood_  
_And I realize_

Olvidaba lo relajante que era escuchar a Natsu, sentir su pasión por la música en cada tono. Estoy convencida de que siempre seré su fan número uno. Porque cuando me mira mientras me canta, siento mi alma regocijarse en felicidad y que lo daría todo para quedarme estancada en este momento.

_[Natsu y Lucy]_

_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine_  
_I wouldn't lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_  
_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_  
_No matter what they say, I'm not over you_  
_Not over you_  
_Yea yea_

Y cuando nuestras voces se mezclan, todo es armonía. Tenemos nuestra propia burbuja para hacer melodía, sin nada más que importe o que disturbe nuestra esencia. Mi voz puede salir sin problemas de pasado un futuro, rompe todas las redes y brilla en compañía de mi amor.

_[Lucy]_

_Damn, damn boy you do it well_  
_And I thought you were innocent_  
_Took this heart and put it through hell_  
_But still you're magnificent_

_I I'm a boomerang (boomerang) doesn't matter how you throw me_

_Just turn around and I'm back in the game_  
_Even better than the old me_  
_But I'm not even close without you_

Suave, ronco, alto o bajos. Sabemos hacer esto y lo hacemos como si siempre lo hubiéramos hecho. LOL, rimas. Natsu me inspira, tal vez alguna vez las musas fueron hombres, le preguntaré a Lyra-sensei ¿cómo me puedo perder tanto en mis pensamientos? Incluso la escena el sillón casi ha pasado a segundo plano.

_[Natsu y Lucy]_

_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine_  
_I wouldn't lie and say that you're not on my mind_  
_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_  
_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what I say, I'm…_

Es que es tan fácil perderse en esos orbes jade y en esa sonrisa, también en la música o en su sedoso cabello. Él me abruma, hace desaparecer mis límites, él único que puede lograr eso. ¿En serio importa tanto?

_No matter what I say, I'm…_  
_No matter what I say, I'm… not over you_  
_Not over you_

_Not over you_  
_Not over you_

_Yea_  
_Not over you_

Sí, puedo olvidar eso de momento. Si tiene que pasar, pasará. No importa mientras pueda seguir escuchando su voz, junto a mí.

* * *

_**AMO ESA CANCIÓN JUJU jajjaja estee... primero opinemos el manga y luego este capítulo :D (ya se me hizo costumbre xDDD) asique como siempre si usted no sigue el manga, mejor pase al final de la hoja en los review ñ.ñ**_

_**418 Y 419: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW No sé, lo amé, creo que nunca he chillado tanto como Fan Girl que con estos últimos dos que me han hecho lagrimear.**_

_**Con el 418, estaba en el hospital porque daban de alta a un familiar. Iba por los pasillos leyendo el manga en mi teléfono xD (a lo fanática quewe) y psss chillando y llorando en medio del pasillo del hospital, no quiero imaginar que pensaba la demás gente. Aparte choqué con un señor por andar pendiente del teléfono xD**_

**_Adoré a Lucy con el pelo largo, se le ve muy bien :D y pss me imaginé que ella también había entrenado o se había unido a otro gremio. pero las razones ocultas de ser reportera me tocaron el corazón :c. Cuando apareció Natsu fue como "ahora es un vago, en serio Mashima?" aunque admito que se veía Badass y cuando se vieron fue taaaaaaaaaaan hermoso :,D_**

**_con el 419 fue aún más emocionante. Se vio que Lucy aún le tiene rencor por haberla dejado, pero que no es tanto como para preocuparse. Por otro lado, pienso que cuando Natsu decide ir tras el gremio no lo hace sólo por ÉL. creo que al ver el mural y el esfuerzo de Lucy por saber donde se encontraban todos, le removió el interior y lo impulsó aún más a ir tras ellos. y el final fue muy nostálgico u_u sólo que ahora tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y era algo aún más emocionante ¡no puedo esperar a la próxima semana!_**

**_ahora si los REVIEW e.e _**

**_primero comentar un review con el que no puedo estar más de acuerdo ^^ de Claudia o Liv-Scarlett "_**_...me emociono mucho con los reviews, es una forma de que los lectores establezcan lazos con el autor" **Y aún más, somos una comunidad y es un deber apoyarnos entre todos porque a la vez que somos autores, también somos lectores y podemos apoyar a los demás de nuestras propias experiencias (: **_

_**ahora sí xd**_

_**superpepe1098: Tu capítulo favorito? xd creo haberte leido eso antes jajajaja quedan cuatro capítulos Q.Q y las sorpresas. Sting tenle confianza (por ahora MUAJAJJAA) yo quería que le tuviera rencor porque no me agrada la idea de que Natsu se haya mandado a cambiar y vuelva como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aparte que daría excusa para una reconciliación xd**_

_**1397L: Wujuuu gracias ^^**_

_**Crystalmeow-chan: Holaaa :D sigue haciendolo no te preocupes xD Cana es sin duda la más inapropiada, pero es sabia a su manera(?) xDD Lucy pervertida no estaba jajajaj tal vez, algún día xD (?) bueno en este mismo capítulo Lucy fue pervertida sin necesidad de alcohol :O me alegra que te rieras, esa era la intención del capítulo anterior y la verdad es que disfruté escribiendolo. Este en cambio no me termina de convencer, pero es necesaria la introducción del futuro de todos ñ.ñ La sorpresa la diré en el último capítulo (:**_

_**sofit-chan: ¿nunca he dicho como adoro cuando se esmeran en escribir review? siento que mi dedicación vale la pena a mil ñ.ñ Si Natsu no fuera imbecil simplemente no sería Natsu xd. Joooo tal vez debí haber puesto a las Strauss en ese trabajo xD el 417 me encanta por la habilidad de hablar sólo con expresiones :D y sí xD pero falta aún un poco para el debut (siento que doy mucho spoiler en los review 7-7) jjajajjaja**_

_**Diane Redfox: Holaaa Diane-chaaan :D mejor tarde que nunca ñ.ñ que bueno leerte ¡Ya viste NCIS! me encanta Abby (quiero ser como ella :3) ajajajja siiii creo que yo misma me partí de risa con mi ocurrencia del poema xDDDD Laxus es un desmadre pls jajajaj :OOO Crystalmeow-chan también se imagino a Katy Perri con esa canción xD tienen gustos similares :P oh pues, te informo (dale Toriii, sigue dando más spoiler u_u) que eso del apocalypsis no lo dije porque sí 'Y tranquila! no lo tomes a lo literal xD Besitoooos, cuídate Diane-chan ñ.ñ**_

_**Liv-Scarlett: Clauditaaa que sorpresa jajajaja si (: la idea era hacer reir y relajar un poco la trama y Laxus Pedos-Dreyar xDDDDD yo también hubiera pagado por ver a esas dos modelos de tal magnitud ewe ¡Happy! :'c esperemos que Mashima no sea TAN troll como para acabar con él u_u y bueno, ya debiste ver arriba donde comento tu opinión ñ.ñ**_

_**Light Kira Yagami: No sabía como llamarte, asique me entere (tengo dotes de espía okno) que te llamas Camilo xD no te había leído antes asique ¡BIENVENIDO! sólo procura no comerte todos los helados e.e (?) me halaga que te hayas reído ñ.ñ La esencia de Natsu es quemar todo. Y esta fue a la Dragneel: explosiones. ajjajajajaja espero tu comentario (:**_

_**Bueno. como sigue sin convencerme del todo haré un pequeño "adelanto" (no lo tomen a la literal, sólo es la base del próximo capítulo)**_

* * *

_"- Asi que... Jerall Fernandes, nos estás diciendo que tú con tus amigos mataron a la mafia, ¿es eso?"_

_" Lyon ha abandonado por completo la cancha y el arbitro se ha visto obligado a detener el juego por un minuto. Juvia es la única que parece saber lo que realmente ocurre aquí._

_\- Es que Lyon es el hermano de Gray-sama."_

_"- ¡Gajeel no tienes la mínima idea de lo que yo pienso!"_

_" - Levy-chan, creo que Natsu quiere tener sexo ¡no sé que hacer!_

_\- ¿Te lo ha dicho?_

_\- ¡No es algo que se diga!"_

* * *

_**Ahora sí ñ.ñ**_

_**Se despide Toriii**_

_**1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**_


	22. Un partido no muy fraternal

**_-Tienes que ir._**

**_\- pero van a matarme :c_**

**_\- Es tu obligación ò.ó_**

**_\- u.u_**

**_(Sale con una super armadura de Titania)_**

**_Buenas Tardes Q.Q Lo siento taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto. No hay ninguna excusa válida para mi desaparición y yo les debo tanto D: _**

**_Supongo que estaran (los que me recuerden) desesperados por leer asique me humillaré pidiendo disculpas más abajo Q-Q_**

**_\- 7167 palabras_**

**_\- Los personajes le perteneces a Hiro Troll Mashima._**

* * *

**Partido no muy fraternal**

Por suerte el día martes no tuvieron clases a primera hora. No, porque tenían un problema mucho mayor, la pizarra lo decía: "**COMITÉ APERTURA DE MAGNOLIA BALL". **Los de último año estaban en un aprieto contra tiempo. Al final decidieron que todos colaborarían con algo para que el esfuerzo fuera más liviano, a excepción de los jugadores, quienes estaban sobre presionados de dar todo de sí en la cancha este jueves a la tarde.

Exacto, dos malditos días para organizar todo.

Erza fue la primera en aportar con el vestuario. Lisanna, Bisca y Evergreen prepararían un número de baile. La clase le rogó a Lucy por un número de canto, pero esta renegó triste bajo la advertencia de Midnight de no llamar la atención hasta el debut con la banda. Y hoy mismo tenían una reunión.

Mirajane y Juvia se ofrecieron para encargarse del puesto de comida. Cana se tuvo que unir al grupo de decoración con Levy porque aparte de los tragos, se auto-consideraba alguien inútil.

\- ¿En serio no puedes cantar, Lucy? – insistió Erza con un puchero, se estaba encargando de organizar que todo estuviera en orden porque era una experta en liderazgo, pero por sobre todo por el poder de controlar a Natsu y Gray, entre otros.

\- Tendría que llamar a Midnight y…

\- ¡Hazlo! – Lucy suspiró mientras abría el teléfono. Como el salón era un auténtico desastre, pidió a Reedus-sensei salir al pasillo

\- _¿Qué quieres, Diablita? – _le escuchó decir al otro lado de la línea_._

_\- Hola. Err… me están pidiendo un número para la apertura de la final de "Magnolia Ball" y bueno, dijiste que no llamara la atención, pero no creo que esto sea ningún inconveniente._

_\- De ninguna manera, lo siento… y si me discul…_

_\- … ¡No!... Midnight, en serio necesito colaborar con los chicos._

_\- Si lo ibas a hacer de todas formas ¿para qué me preguntas? – _Dijo en tono agresivo_ – Tsk. Que problemática._

Para Lucy, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

\- _¡Sí! Tienes razón, no les negaría por nada del mundo ayuda a mis amigos ¡ADIÓS! – _Y colgó, satisfecha con su respuesta. Ese punk ya le tenía hasta la coronilla con sus comentarios bruscos e insensibles ¡ella no le había hecho nada! Bueno, aparte de robarle la moto ¡pero pidió perdón!

Volvió al salón de clases con una sonrisa y avisó a todo el mundo de que su participación estaba confirmada.

El día en sí pasó tranquilo. Hicieron turnos para conseguir escenario y adornos, organizaron todo en los tiempos libre y siguieron estudiando como enfermos de la cabeza. Los chicos tomaban tiempos especiales para entrenar e invitaban a equipos exteriores para medir su destreza.

Erza y Jerall se manejaban en perfectas condiciones. La dinámica entre ellos era estupenda para dirigir toda la decoración, siendo asesorados por Evergreen, una experta en el tema. Al llegar a casa, Erza se disponía a centrarse en los trajes mientras que Jerall buscaba recetas que Mirajane y Juvia habían solicitado y volver al entrenamiento.

Loke también contactó a los trimens de Blue Pegasus, le costó convencer a Erza. Pero se pasearían por las gradas vendiendo bebidas, en un servicio gratuito. Asique con ojos calculadores dejó pasar a los pervertidos aduladores para participar.

Lucy aquella tarde del martes fue al estudio de grabación para reunirse con Sting, Rogue y su tutor designado, Midnight. Aunque habían discutido, ella intentó olvidarlo, después de todo, él tenía experiencia y, de alguna manera (dejando el humor de perros que tenía) los asesoraría en el mundo de la fama.

Se sorprendió de que quedara a una cuadra de la estación de radio. Rápidamente entró en el lugar encontrándose perdida de inmediato por los pasillos y puertas. Asique hizo lo más sensato: esperar en el lugar. No, realmente no, Lucy es algo impaciente y comenzó a investigar. Si encontraba a una persona al menos podría consultar por los chicos.

\- Ehh… tú, rubia. – Un hombre de pelo caoba y un corte en el ojo la llamó. – No puedes estar aquí.

\- Lo siento, yo… me perdí ¿sabe dónde está Sting, Rogue y Midnight? – El hombre la miró por un momento y asintió – Por cierto, soy Lucy.

\- Cobra. – Se presentó- Sígueme. – Se adentraron en más pasillos hasta detenerse en la puerta 43. Cobra abrió la puerta sin preguntar y ahí estaban los otros tres muchachos hablando.

Al notar la presencia de los recién llegados se callaron, el muchacho que la había escoltado se largó de inmediato excusándose del trabajo que tenía que hacer. Lucy se acercó tímida recordando que pisaba suelo blando cerca de Midnight.

\- ¡Hola, Lu! – saludó Sting con una radiante sonrisa. A su lado Rogue esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, Lucy-san.

\- ¡Sting, Rogue! Buenos días. – Saludó igual de sonriente antes de mirar al último de los chicos - ¿Qué tal, Midn…?

\- Hola. Bien, comencemos. – El pelinegro alzó una hoja y comenzó a leer – Hoy decidan el nombre del grupo, llenen las fichas y luego decidiremos el estilo para darle una imagen al público.

\- ¿Imagen al público? – pregunta Rogue confundido.

\- Sí, la idea es llamar la atención, pero no mentir. – Midnight al ver la cara de perdidos, prosigue – Los fans necesitan una imagen a la que idolatrar y los periodistas algo de lo que hablar. No drogas, por favor.

\- Err…

\- La cosa es así ¿A qué tipo de público quieren atraer? De paso piensen en el nombre.

Los chicos se miraron en silencio buscando respuestas en el aire. Por su lado, Sting era alegre y optimista como ninguno, adoraba festejar y andar por la vida relajado. Por el contrario de Rogue, quien era más serio y más consecuente, él era tan profundo que había caído en una etapa emo. Los dos eran demasiado diferentes para ser llamados gemelos, la verdad, lo único que los unía era sus vivencias y la música.

Por otro lado está Lucy, ella es más flexible porque ha visto los dos lados de la moneda. En su infancia tuvo que vivir como una educada y culta señorita adinerada, pero la rebeldía la llevó hasta Fairy Tail, sólo que en vez de descarrilarse más, se hizo más responsable. Sin duda que le gustaba reír la mayor parte del tiempo, pero apreciaba una buena charla de filosofía.

¿Entonces qué tenían los tres en común? Un pasado difícil, sin dudas. Pero no puede dejar ese nombre para un grupo de música.

Tuvieron que discutir mucho para ponerse acuerdo y no acceder a "Un unicornio saltando por la rejas" Cielos, no; y mucho menos a "Muerte y sangre" Lo siento, Rogue.

Después de media hora estuvieron milagrosamente de acuerdo en la idea de Lucy.

\- Ladrones de miedo. – Murmuró Midnight – Suena bien.

\- ¡Por eso te queremos! – Celebraron los gemelos al unísono.

Por fin pudieron pasar a la siguiente fase: Estilo.

\- No es por menospreciarlos, muchachos – informó el tutor – pero en el estilo del grupo resaltará la vocalista.

\- No si el baterista es un guapo rubio. – Se burló Sting pasándose una mano por el pelo a lo modelo.

Lucy se sintió bajo la mirada de los tres hombres y se dedicó a mirar el barniz de sus uñas. Debía repasarlas pronto. De repente sintió las miradas bajar, haciéndola sentir incómoda. Estaban revisando su forma de vestir.

Shorts negros, blusa azul con diseños de ondas negras y botines. Algunas pulseras de hilo que hizo con Levy el último verano. Su pelo iba en una coleta alta y maquillaje cero.

\- Parece un adolescente cualquiera – opinó Rogue ¿Ella debía sentirse ofendida?

\- Sin embargo cuando canta pareciera querer levantar a una multitud – Le siguió Sting con una leve sonrisa de orgullo.

\- Yo me siento libre cuando canto. – Se excusó la rubia. - ¡No pretendo ser nadie!

\- La heredera de una de las familias más adineradas del país, fugitiva a los 14 años y emancipada a los 15. Sin duda tiene una esencia rebelde. – Concluyó Midnight ¿la había estado investigando? Hizo una mueca.

\- Y… ¿la vestimos de gotic lolita? – Lo muchachos juraron ver azul a Lucy mientras tenía un tic en el ojo.

\- ¡NI MODO!

\- Sólo llamaré a Ángel, ella es quien podría dar una buena opinión.

A los minutos entró una chica vestida con una falda de plumas y una blusa celeste que se enrollaba a su figura, por último una bufanda del mismo material de la falda. Era la estilista de oración seis y tras el llamado de Midnight había venido para ayudar con el tema del estilo de Lucy.

\- Soy Sorano. – Se presentó mirándola con desprecio. Lucy intuyó que no saldría bien parada de esta.

Los chicos vieron la grabación de Lucy en Las Vegas para ayudar con la decisión.

\- Yo digo que el punk le viene, lo hardcore también. Tíñanle el pelo azul y háganle uno que otro tatuaje.

\- ¡NI HABLAR! ¿Quién te dio tu certificado de estilista? – exclamó la rubia molesta. Ángel simplemente sonrío malvadamente dándole otra de sus miradas venenosas.

\- Creo que es un poco exagerado. – intentó apaciguar Sting, difícil con las carcajadas de Midnight de fondo. – Sólo trae ropa para probar.

Ángel desapareció por la puerta mientras adentro seguían discutiendo un estilo para la vocalista. Los tres quedaron de acuerdo que el rockero ligero quedaba bien para ambos gemelos. Rogue amaba la idea de vestir con casaca de cuero negro y Sting tenía ganas de ponerse un cinto en el cabello.

Payaso. Así se sentía Lucy cuando la dejaron a disposición de Ángel. La había vestido hasta de árabe, también de ballet o nerd. ¡Cómo extrañaba a Erza ahora mismo!

\- ¡Déjame decidir!

\- No sabrías como, querida. Pruébate este de hippie.

\- No quiero tu opinión ángel, estoy segura de que se vestirme desde los cinco años. – Masculló entre dientes.

\- Rebelde, lo capto. – Midnight hizo el ademán de dejar en paz a la Heartfilia.

En cinco minutos salió del probador. Había llamado a la Scarleth para solicitar ayuda y esta le había aportado de manera eficiente. A cambio, ella diseñaría toda la ropa para Lucy, la rubia aceptó de inmediato con felicidad.

Lo que los demás vieron no fue a Lucy, digamos que sí, pero de una manera totalmente ambigua, como un diamante que había aprendido a brillar. Gorro redondo negro, delineador, labios rojos, chaqueta mezclilla, blusa roja con estampados de rayos negros, shorts y botas hasta más arriba de las rodillas.

\- ¡Wow! – Fue lo primero que exclamaron los gemelos. - Supongo que nos quedamos con este, _Thieves fears_. – Sonrió Midnight – Felicidades.

\- ¿_Thieves Fears_? – Midnight se alzó de hombros.

\- Las cosas siempre suenan mejor en inglés. – Explicó con un toque risueño.

Los chicos se abrazaron por los hombros y comenzaron a saltar de alegría.

A la hora después los "ladrones de miedos" ya habían usado el estudio de grabaciones y ya habían hablado un poco. La noche caía y era hora de volver a casa. Por suerte Natsu la pasaría a buscar en su moto, estaba hambrienta y tenía antojos de pizza. Optó por sentarse en la banca de la plaza mientras esperaba al encuentro.

Sonrío. Natsu con tal de ser puntual ni siquiera se había sacado el equipo de basquetbol, probablemente pescaría un resfrío por negligente. Hey, ella tenía dotes de enfermera, no tanto como Wendy, pero cuidar a la Marvell una vez en su resfriado le había sido de ayuda para aprender.

Natsu la miraba ¡demonios como la miraba! Nunca había visto a Lucy vestida de manera tan provocativa, sus piernas parecían tres veces más suaves y acogedoras que antes ¡y sus labios! Ya podía recordar el episodio con el brillo labial. La rubia se sentó detrás de él y enrolló su torso con los brazos. Natsu aprovechaba cada signo pare o semáforo para acariciar la piel de la pierna, nunca había respetado tanto las leyes de tránsito como ahora.

Lo que no sabía era que la rubia estaba atenta a cada uno de sus tactos, le fue sospechoso de inmediato que el peli-rosa se detuviera en amarillo. Y cuando sintió el cosquilleo en su pierna y el calor de Natsu todo se volvió más confuso, intentó ignorarlo, pero una vez más fue imposible, se tensaba de inmediato ¡como maldecía su sensibilidad! Sobre todo porque su mente comenzaba a maquinar, de nuevo.

"_Es culpa de Cana"_

Aquella noche Lucy no pudo dormir, al menos no hasta las tres de la mañana. Envidiaba a su compañero que parecía estar knock-out en el séptimo sueño. No entendía porque tenía que darle tantas vueltas al asunto, eran novios, ella estaba convencida de amarlo, es obvio que su tacto le causaba unos estragos fatales ¿por qué la descolocaba tanto?

Necesitaba despejarse asique se levantó y bajó al subterráneo donde comenzó a jugar con el piano. Descubrió que ella era una de las personas que se inspiraban a las tres de la mañana y comenzó a escribir lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

Natsu se levantó a las siete de la mañana luego de estrellar el teléfono con la pared más cercana. Lucy era siempre la que se encargaba de apagarlo y despertarlo con caricias y una sonrisa ¿Dónde está ella? Fue a buscarla en la cocina, nada. Tampoco en el baño, azotea, jardín ni salón. La llamó y descubrió que su teléfono seguía en el escritorio. Comenzaba a desesperarse y la llamó a gritos. Cuando la viera, le regañaría como nunca.

Bajó las escaleras y ahí estaba. Fue inevitable que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios. No entendía que hacía ella durmiendo sobre el teclado, pero era una imagen adorable de dos cosas que le apasionaban juntas. Tentaba con dejarla dormir un poco más, pero llegarían tarde y justo ahora en la última semana tenían que trabajar duro como nunca.

\- Supongo que una hora tarde no hará daño.

…

Jerall madrugó por una razón específica. Después de la ducha y de vestirse de terno salió sin siquiera desayunar. Los nervios estrujaban su estómago y tenía tensado todos sus músculos. Sí nenas, este es el nuevo paso de baile: el robot. Está bien, no tan así. Para el Fernández esta reunión sería de las más importantes, no quería estropearlo. Mientras esperaba el bus revisó si estaban todos los documentos que necesitaría.

Le iba testeando a Erza para relajarse, a sabiendas que ella probablemente aún estaría durmiendo, pero tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento ella escribiera deseándole suerte.

Cuando llegó a destino se quedó contemplando el sitio por unos segundos, siendo maravillado por estar a punto de cumplir su sueño.

**CSI FIORE. (Criminal Scene Investigation)**

Entró a la oficina correspondiente donde lo interceptó un joven unos cinco años mayor que él. Tenía el cabello largo, de color negro y usaba lentes sin marcos.

\- Tú debes ser Jerall Fernández ¿me equivoco?

\- No se equivoca, señor. – El peliazul se sentía achicar bajo la mirada calculadora del tipo.

\- Yo soy Lahar, un gusto. – Se presentó ofreciendo la mano que Jerall estrechó al segundo siguiente. – Bien, hablemos de lo que me enviaste al correo ¿Qué es eso de que participaste en un ataque a la mafia? Entiende que ya han venido algunos con el mismo cuento y que a menos que compruebes lo que dices me haré de oídos sordos.

\- Lo entiendo – Asintió tomando asiento al otro lado del escritorio amontonado en papeles y archivos. – Primero diré lo que sucedió y luego le daré las pruebas ¿Bien? – Lahar asiente apoyando el mentón en el dorso de sus manos. – Tengo un par de amigos que fueron blanco de la mafia, en consecuencia sus padres desaparecieron. Ellos se vengaron años después, tenían catorce en ese entonces, todo salió bien y los dejaron en paz. Hace un par de semanas el padre de una amiga fue asesinado por mafiosos, sin embargo parece que el señor había negociado anteriormente con ellos. También atacaron de nuevo a mis otros dos amigos. Esta vez no mantuvieron el secreto y trazamos un plan para eliminar la principal alianza Japón-Italia- USA.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Enserio pretendes que crea que ustedes –unos mocosos- provocaron el incidente de Las Vegas?!

\- Una compañera de clase de excelencia académica y yo vimos la parte estratégica para evitar cámaras y ver la posición. Con una fuente confiable trazamos lo que debíamos hacer y las probabilidades de las acciones en respuesta. Todo nuestro grupo se entrenó para manejar armas y defensa personal.

\- ¿Tu grupo?

\- Mis compañeros de clase, señor. – Lahar alzó una ceja con incredulidad

\- Intentas decirme que tú y tus… ¿compañeros? De 17 años… acabaron con la principal alianza mafiosa en una noche.

\- Sí, señor. – Jerall al ver que el silencio de su entrevistador se prolongaba se apresuró en continuar hablando antes de que lo expulsara del lugar. – Hicimos tres grupos que irían por los líderes de cada parte. Las infiltradas se encargaron de despistarlos y seducirlos para que se separaran de sus hombres y que quedaran vulnerables al ataque de los chicos.

\- ¿Las chicas arriesgaron sus vidas? – Exclamo suspicaz.

\- No son chicas normales, se lo aseguro. Aparte, estaban bajo la mirada de los chicos, no iban a correr peligro. Aunque al final de igual manera hubo balaceras, salimos mayormente ilesos. Abandonamos el lugar esa misma noche.

\- ¿Cómo evadieron las cámaras?

\- Un Hacker, nos metimos en el sistema y bloqueamos todas las cámaras. También nos permitimos el acceso a la fuente de datos para ustedes, incluso si hubieran sobrevivientes estarían registrados aquí – señaló un pendrive color rojo. – Todos los asociados a la mafia tenían acceso exclusivo a un casino en particular, no juegan en él porque no es negocio, pero ahí hacen sus reuniones.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Tengo… mis contactos. – Lahar frunció el ceño exigiendo respuesta – Lo siento, pero es privado.

\- Bien. Las pruebas.

Jerall alargó un portafolio del que sacó algunos documentos y una pantalla. Lahar alargó la mano para revisarlos y comenzó a ojearlos, incrédulo de que la historia fuera cierta. El primer archivo era las notas que habían sido escritas por dos manos diferentes, en ellas se leía todos los pasos a seguir durante el plan. El segundo archivo era la copia de todos los datos de quienes entraban al "casino privado", Lahar pudo coincidir varios nombres de mafiosos que conocía a sabiendas de estafas. El tercer archivo eran las boletas de la estadía en el mismo resort del incidente y de la misma fecha.

\- Por último mire esta pantalla. Tengo las grabaciones capturadas por la cámara, las tomas en vez de ser enviadas al monitor de seguridad fueron envidas a mi computadora.

Lahar ya no pudo negar que la historia de Jerall era falsa. Él y sus amigos realmente habían acabado con ellos, habían salido ilesos, un plan que salió a la perfección y accedieron con facilidad a un sistema que ellos apenas habían podido tocar.

\- Señor Jerall Fernandez. A partir del día lunes siguiente a su graduación comenzará a trabajar en el equipo de Doranbolt, codo a codo y cuando se le considere listo formará parte de la cabeza de la investigación.

Jerall suspiró aliviado. Todo había salido mejor de lo esperado, estrechó nuevamente su mano con Lahar. Al salir del recinto su teléfono vibró, aún con ganas de saltar y gritar de felicidad Jerall atendió.

"_¡Ojalá todo salga bien! Besos, Jerall"_

Sonrió con dulzura al teléfono como si estuviera viendo a su amada peli-roja sonreír sutilmente mientras se lleva unos mechones tras su oreja. Quería llegar al instituto para darle la noticia en persona, pero antes tenía otro asunto que atender.

\- _¡Mistogan! Al parecer desde ahora seremos socios. – _Exclamó sonriente sujetando el teléfono mientras hacía parar un colectivo.

\- _Serás como un grano en el culo, pero me alegro. En Anima descubrieron el arsenal militar que la mafia tenía recaudada ¿sabes lo que significa?_

_\- Siempre supe que el coronel era un demagogo. _

_\- A por él, Jerallcito._

…

El día transcurrió igual de estresante. Era el último día que tenían para entrenar, pero aún así lo hicieron suave para no llevar al límite los músculos. Se enfocaron más en la estrategia, el dúo de Natsu y Gray ya salía con naturalidad. Sólo habían recurrido a Cana para alterar la perspectiva uno del otro. De manera que en la cancha Natsu asociaba a Gray como si fuera Jerall y viceversa. Así la dinámica salió a la perfección.

Magia de la hipnosis.

Aún así terminaron agotados. Todos habían salido a comer pizza y hamburguesas para celebrar el éxito de los gemelos Fernández. Erza había hecho un alboroto en clases, nadie preguntó porque Jerall tenía la cara llena de brillo labial. Todos les felicitaron a sabiendas que de alguna manera estaban incluidos en el éxito.

\- Cuando quieras vamos a golpear traseros de nuevo – Farfulló el Redfox.

\- Más importante – Ignoró el Fullbuster - ¿Ya organizaron todo para mañana?

\- ¡SÍ! Fue sorprendente, Evergreen-san fue de mucha ayuda. – Apuntó Levy.

\- ¡Nghh…! – Natsu caía dormido sobre el hombro de Lucy, esta chilló cuando sintió un hilo de baba sobre su piel.

\- ¡Quítate!

Siguieron riendo y contando anécdotas. El lugar se había llenado en un ambiente amigable y de repente incluso desconocido se burlaban de los chicos. Estaban destrozados, abatidos de cansancio, pero se rehusaban a irse porque no tenían idea de cuándo podrían volver a juntarse de esta manera.

\- Con la enana nos retiramos – Anunció el chico de piercings.

\- ¿Eh? No quiero. – Reprochó mientras tomaba más bebida. – Si estás cansado ve, yo te alcanzo luego.

\- Tienes que estudiar y hacer el discurso de graduación. – Levy se achicó ante las miradas de orgullo de sus amigos. Hace tiempo que no se divertía así y si era sincera, no le interesaba nada decir palabras de aliento cuando ni ella misma estaba segura de sus próximas acciones. – Vamos.

\- No. – Levy no levantaba la mirada. ¿Gajeel no entendía que ella estaba asustada? Quería burlarse de los chicos y ver a Erza castigar a todo el mundo por comportarse mal. También quería estar con él, le odiaba por no dirigirle la palabra porque en el fondo quería que Gajeel le pidiera que se quedara, aunque fuera imposible. No quería que la dejara ir. – No me iré, Gajeel.

Los demás habían optado por cerrar el hocico, Levy y Gajeel tenían las mandíbulas tensas como si estuvieran a punto de discutir. Ellos no querían tener una golpiza gratis por meterse en asuntos más íntimos.

\- Me iré a Crocus. ¿No entiendes? – La peli-azul le desafía con la mirada. – Cada… segundo. Cada momento… yo quiero más. – Soltó las palabras como si le dolieran, se había obligado a respirar y a parpadear.

\- No seas tonta, todo estará bien. – Gajeel sonríe sacudiéndole el cabello.

\- ¡No! No está bien, deja de decir eso. – Levy se levantó de golpe, golpeando la mesa con las palmas. Juvia se sacudió un poco queriendo apoyar a Levy, ella la entendía perfectamente. – Dime si quieres que me vaya, o por el contrario dime si quieres que me quede contigo, pero no me digas "todo está bien" porque no me siento "bien".

\- Levy,… sabes lo que pienso.

\- ¡Pero tú no sabes lo que _yo_ pienso! – Un mesero se había acercado intentando calmar la discusión, en respuesta Erza le detuvo negando con la cabeza y pidiéndole perdón, pero que no se metiera – No lo sabes porque no me has preguntado, no me has hablado en absoluto.

\- Gajeel-san, por favor dígale. – La voz de Juvia se presentó sobre el silencio sepulcral. Gajeel la mira filosamente advirtiendo silencio – Sólo mírela, ya no es bueno que guarde el secreto.

\- Era sorpresa, Juvia. Gracias. – Levy miró entre los dos confundida ¿Qué sucedía entre los dos? Su pecho se oprimió en miedo. – Enana, sucede que… solicité una prueba para estudiar en Crocus Ingeniería Mecánica. Me han aceptado.

Todos formaron una pequeña "o" en incredulidad.

\- Ara, ara. – Comentó Mirajane.

…

A medio día la cancha comenzaba a llenarse de público. Fairy Tail vs Lamia Scale era algo que nadie de Magnolia podía perderse, sobre todo después de que el último aludido tenía un nuevo miembro capaz de enfrentarse a los monstruos de Fairy Tail.

Natsu a pesar de estar calentando haciendo cestas fuera de la zona, cautelosamente miraba a su rubia cada cierto periodo de tiempo, sobre todo después de salir con ese vestido morado metálico y botines negros militares. No sabía a qué se debía el cambio, pero le encantaba, sobre todo con la sonrisa pegada al rostro.

Ella subía al escenario para hacer música mientras los chicos calentaban los músculos. La atención del público se vio partida por la mitad y ello le hinchó de orgullo a Natsu.

\- ¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! Gracias por venir a la final de baloncesto, donde se enfrentaran Lamia Scale y… ¡Nuestros monstruos de Fairy Tail! – El público comenzó a chillar de ansiedad. – Invitamos a que vayan a buscar comida o ir al baño ahora porque comenzaremos en breves minutos. Pero por mientras… ¡A bailar!

La música comenzó a sonar y Lucy se posicionó más centrada, su expresión era desafiante y Natsu concluyó que siempre sacaba una faceta distinta al cantar y que de alguna manera su estilo de hoy le complementaba.

**[Lucy]**

_I stay out too late_

_Got nothing in my brain_

_At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm_

_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

Lucy se movía animada con saltitos pequeños y moviendo ambos brazos. La gente respondía al principio moviendo la cabeza al ritmo, la gente de pie se meneaba en el lugar. Los chicos mientras esperaban el balón para encestar se movían más exagerados, haciendo reír a la gente. En realidad, parecían patos aprendiendo a nadar meneando el trasero.

_I go on too many dates_

_But I can't make them stay_

_At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm_

_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop moving_

_It's like I got this music in my mind_

_Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_

Entre risas la gente bailaba ya moviendo brazos y haciendo pasos cortos. Lucy en el escenario bailaba twist en tanto cantaba. Los chicos… algo sospechosos murmuraban entre pase y pase de balón. A los chicos del negocio les iba bien con la venta de panqueques y selladitos. Por último, Erza desde las graderías filmaba a Lucy y a la gente bailando como recuerdo.

'_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, I shake it off_

Los chicos de Lamia Scale miraban el ambiente de fiesta con curiosidad, esperaban algo más serio para una final, pero muy en el fondo no les molestaba este éxtasis. Entre ellos, Lyon iba a comer algo, se había quedado dormido y no había siquiera alcanzado a desayunar.

_I never miss a beat_

_I'm lightning on my feet_

_And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_

_That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_

_I'm dancing on my own_

_I make the moves up as I go_

_And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_

_That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_

La actitud de la gente animaba a Lucy a seguir cantando y bailando. También, por dentro, se partía de risa cada vez que observaba a los chicos bailar de manera tan ridícula. Sobre todo cuando Gray, hastiado por ver a Natsu moviendo el trasero, era provocado por el mismo.

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop moving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind_

_Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_

'_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

Apenas si pudo dar cuenta cuando Jerall se acercaba corriendo hacia la Heartfilia y de un salto digno de salto de baya subió al escenario y quedó bailando a su lado. A paso más calmado se acercaban los demás, dejando sólo a Laxus y Elfman en la cancha.

_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, I shake it off_

De improviso Jerall le quitó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar. Lucy no pudo hacer más que reírse.

**[Jerall]**

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just think while you've been getting down and out_

_About the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,_

_You could've been getting down to this sick beat._

Los demás se le unieron en el canto, apoderándose por completo de la atención. Por suerte dejaron un pequeñín espacio a Lucy para que no abandonara el canto. La gente se reía por las muecas que hacían los muchachos y las voces desafinadas.

**[Natsu, Jerall, Gray, Gajeel y Lucy]**

_My ex-man brought his new girlfriend_

_She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake._

_And to the fell over there with the hella good hair_

**[Gajeel]**

_Won't you come on over, baby? _

_We can shake, shake, shake_

Hubo un silencio infinito para Gajeel, donde se sintió la persona más ridícula del universo. Las múltiples carcajadas que siguieron no le ayudaron en absolutos. Los basquetbolistas decidieron dejar a Lucy, quien tenía un pequeño ataque de risa, y volver a encestar como se suponía que debían hacer.

**[Lucy]**

'_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, I shake it off_

Lucy bajó del escenario entre un estallido de aplausos, que agradeció con una sonrisa sincera. Algunas la fueron a recibir con abrazos y felicitaciones por el buen espectáculo, incluso gente que nunca había visto antes querían un segundo para halagar su talento. Entonces la rubia pudo ver de reojo como Juvia salía del lugar despotricando al viento. Sigilosamente se abrió paso entre la gente para seguirla. Afuera del gimnasio el día comenzaba a nublar y una fría brisa le hizo desear su abrigo.

\- ¡Ya le ha dicho Juvia que deje de seguirla! – Lucy abrió los ojos con una mueca, Juvia se avergonzó en su lugar – Lo siento Lucy-san, pensé que era otra persona.

\- ¿Te está molestando alguien?

\- ¡No Lucy-san! – Lucy la miró molesta - … Bueno, sí, un poco ¡Ese albino de Lamia Scale me ha estado siguiendo a todos lados y no se ha despegado mientras vendía selladitos!

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Lyon Fullbuster? – Juvia se congeló al nombre – ¡Pues ya se las verá conmigo! Nadie molesta a Juvia frente a mis narices, ¡y tiene suerte de que no lo pille Gray porque no vive para contarlo!

\- ¿Lyon Fullbuster…? – A Juvia no le dio buena espina, ¿¡Qué hacía el hermano de Gray-sama aquí!? – Si me disculpa Lucy-san, el partido ya va a comenzar.

\- Mmm… sí, vamos. – La rubia siguió a Juvia no muy convencida, y se sentó a su lado por si el molesto chico volvía a aparecer.

En el mismo instante un pitido resonó por toda la cancha haciendo callar todas las voces. Los árbitros que iban a vigilar el partido se colocaron a la mitad de la cancha e hicieron un llamado para que ambos equipos se presentasen.

Equipo Fairy Tail: - Laxus Dreyar, Elfman Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel y Jerall Fernández.

Equipo de Lamia Scale: Jura Neekis, Toby Hohorta, Yuka Suzuki, Lyon Fullbuster y Rufus Lohr **(N/A: **Sé que este último no pertenece a Lamia Scale… pero me faltaban machos :3)

El público quedó en un inusual silencio, expectante a cada movimiento de los habilidosos jugadores. Ellos se limitaban a mirarse neutrales, Natsu sonrío torcidamente en tanto posicionaba su bufanda en la cabeza.

Jura y Laxus se acercaron para pelear por el balón. Los capitanes de sus respectivos equipos eran reconocidos en todo el continente. Nadie se perdía ninguno de los partidos en los que participaban estas figuras puesto que cada una estaba llena de sorpresas, queriendo saber si Laxus le hacía frente al pelado, o el mismo Jura barría el suelo con pikachú.

El árbitro, un viejo canoso que apenas si llegaba al estómago de los gigantes, alzó el balón con un esfuerzo que casi lo deja sin pulmones. Parecía que Jura lo tomaría, pero el rubio rápido, cual rayo, se la arrebató dando grandes zancadas para atravesar la cancha.

Los demás reaccionaron incluso antes de que el Dreyar tomara el dominio, asique estaban preparados en sus lugares. Gajeel se sentía fastidiado por la estúpida marca que le hacía Toby, su aspecto perruno y la lengua afuera sólo aumentaban sus ganas de darle una paliza. Era una final, al menos que lo tomaran en serio. Vio como Jerall encentaba la primera canasta.

\- ¡Guau! Grrr - El chico piercing se quedó en blanco mirando como el semi-perro miraba desaprobatoriamente a su compañero de cabellera larga rubia.

\- No volverás a pasarme – Le aseguró Rufus al peliazul. – Memorizaré cada uno de tus movimientos.

\- Hasta entonces – Aseguró el Fernandez con seguridad.

Lyon hizo el saque con un pase certero al cejudo de Yuka. Natsu se preguntó si en realidad podía ver debajo de esa mata de pelo. Yuka avanzó pocos metros antes de lanzar hacia Toby. El Redfox no tuvo mayor problema en mover un poco los brazos y recibir el pase. Se la entregó a Natsu que estaba frente al aro, sin dudar marcó una bandeja.

En las galerías, las muchachas mantenían un ojo en la cancha y otro en el segundero. Se relajaron al ver como sus muchachos no las defraudaban y mantenían bajo control el partido. Levy miraba con pena al chico que tenía la misión de marcar a su novio, Gajeel prácticamente lo estaba dejando en ridículo. Con la altura del pelinegro, Toby ni saltando alcanzaba el balón.

\- _Gehee, _piérdete. – El Redfox avanzó como si no hubiese nadie tras él. El chico perruno trataba de detenerlo con todas su fuerzas, pero parecía imposible.

Gajeel se quejó con un rugido.

El silbato hizo eco.

\- ¡Idiota pulgoso! – Toby no había sino usado sus poderosas garras como último intento de arrebatarle el balón.

\- ¡Dos tiros para Fairy Tail! – Indicó el anciano árbitro.

\- **¡MÁS TE VALE METER ESOS GAJEEL! **– El aludido sonrío, la inconfundible voz de la enana, levantó la mano para asegurarle que la había escuchado.

Lanzo dos veces.

Encesto ambas.

El marcador de los locales subía mejor que la espuma de la cerveza especial de Cana. Para cuando dio el término del primer cuarto, Fairy Tail iba dieciocho puntos arriba de su contrincante. La galería estaba eufórica, optimizados con el espectáculo.

\- Gajeel deja de fanfarronear en la cancha. Natsu sácate esa estúpida bufanda. Jerall descansa este tiempo. Gray sales en el puesto de Jerall, no la líes. Y… Elfman… - Laxus suspiró con resignación y se alejo con lentitud.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? ¿¡Por qué no me dice nada!? ¡Eso no es de hombres! – Lloriqueó el albino.

Mirajane se les acercó trayendo una bandeja con líquidos para re-hidratarse.

\- ¡Sigan así! – Animó antes de retirarse.

Los jugadores se presentaron en la cancha para comenzar el segundo cuarto. Lamia Scale lanzó saque para avanzar con precaución. Un pase desde Yuka dejó el balón en manos de Lyon. Los de Fairy Tail se movían rápido, apenas dio dos pasos y ya estaba inmovilizado.

Lyon levantó la cabeza para ver sus opciones, encontrándose con la mirada focalizada de un conocido. Un desagradable conocido.

Su hermano.

El causante de la muerte de Ur.

El balón quedó olvidado en la mano de Lyon. Gray extrañado alzó con detenimiento su mirada, percatándose de la persona a quien marcaba. Tragó nervioso. Lyon parecía con ganas de dar un espectáculo en medio del partido.

La mirada del peli plateado centelló en furia - ¡Bastardo! – Eso sí. Gray no contaba con el potente derechazo de su hermano.

La gente ahogó un grito de horror. El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato incontables veces, pero pasó a segundo plano cuando Natsu sobrepasó a su amigo/enemigo para dirigirle una gentil patada a quien, a su juicio, había interrumpido el partido.

Rufus se acercó con ganas de hacer de las suyas. Natsu saltó al suelo. Laxus se acercaba para calmar la testosterona, pero el golpe del rubio – que inicialmente iba dirigido al Dragneel- hizo desaparecer cualquier cordura.

¡Comenzaba una guerra campal! La gente incluso bajó de sus asientos para defender a sus jugadores. O simplemente dar puñetazos a ciegas.

\- ¡Qué alguien me diga que sucede aquí! ¿¡Y dónde está Natsu!? – Exclamó Lucy sin entender la extraña reacción de su amigo y Lyon. Pronto y con su gran inteligencia unió hilos - … Fullbuster…

\- Bueno… - Juvia se removió incómoda, como quien no quiere la cosa – Sucede que ese muchacho… - Calló debatiendo si era correcto continuar y liberar un secreto de su amado.

\- …

\- … es el hermano de Gray-sama.

…

Los Fullbuster se tenían agarrados por los cuellos. Las pocas palabras que se habían intercambiado no iban más que de insultos. Gray quería intentar hablar con él ¿Ultear nunca le había mencionado las declaraciones de los delincuentes…?

\- ¡Deberías estar en la cárcel! – Gritó el menor mientras intentaba salir del agarre de Gray. – Debiste morir. No ella. ¡Maldito imbécil!

\- ¡Lyon! – Gray se sacó a su hermano de encima de un empujón. - ¿Ul… Ultear no te dijo nada?

\- ¿Esa mierdecilla de las declaraciones? – Gray esquivo apenas una patada. – Lo sabía desde antes. Pero tú lo sabes ¿no? ¡Siempre fuiste el favorito! Ella complacía todos tus caprichos.

\- ¡Ella nos quería a todos! Fue tu madre, Lyon – Le reprochó.

\- … Y cuando su hijito pidió viajar a los países del norte, ella no dudo en ir a comprar los pasajes – se mofó con odio – Los seguí ese día. Vi cuando intentaste defenderla y como ella te decía lo mucho que nos amaba.

\- … ¿Lyon? – El corazón de Gray se aceleró de miedo, no quería seguir escuchándole ¡No quería seguir reviviendo ese día! Si él nunca hubiera querido visitar la tumba de su padre…

\- Te odio, Gray. Desde que Ur te adoptó, te odie. Y cuando ella murió, sólo quise deshacerme de ti. – Escupió furioso. – Fue fácil manipular a Ultear. Ella también notaba como su madre sólo tenía ojos para ti.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Chilló Gray. – Eran mi familia… - Lyon se rió con desprecio.

\- A ti… nadie te quiere. – Seguido a sus palabras que fueron como dagas al alma de Gray, Lyon golpeó su estómago con una patada. Y lo dejó en el suelo, dispuesto a decir lo último antes de marcharse.

Sin embargo, antes si quiera de poder abrir la boca. La chica peli azul que se había encontrado antes del partido saltó sobre él arañándolo y golpeándolo en múltiples partes. Lyon dudó si en verdad era ella, no parecía la dulce chica que vendía panqueques.

\- ¡Nadie le hará daño a Gray-sama! Porque… porque… - Juvia se levantó acercándose a Gray, quien intentaba volver a respirar, se agachó y con una dulzura irreconocible le acarició la mejilla. – Yo lo amo, y lo amaré toda mi vida.

\- Juvia… - susurró desde el suelo.

\- ¡Juvia-chan! – El temperamento de Lyon dio un giro de 180 grados. Un aura rosa y flores comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor mientras que él se acercaba caminando como modelo de pasarela. - ¿Viniste por mí?

La mirada gélida de Juvia lo cortó en dos.

\- Lárgate, gillipollas.

\- … -

\- Nunca me interesaría en un gusano inútil como tú. No le llegas ni a los talones a Gray-sama. Tienes mentalidad de un niñato. ¿Qué hay con ese pelo? ¿Eres un anciano? Lo único que sabes hacer es berrinchar. Deberías aprender a tocar el balón antes de creerte jugador de básquet. ¡Dios! Tus ojos me deprimen. Vete, ¡fuera de mi vista!

Lyon habría corrido como si Ichiya lo persiguiera en tanga, pero las palabras de su recién enamorada lo dejaron peor que estatua de Evergreen. Inconscientemente se tocó el cabello ¿Realmente parecía un anciano?

Juvia impacientada y colmada de ira le regalo un pasaje gratuito a la chinga-de-tu-madre para entretenerse sobándose el culo de la patada que le acababa de propinar.

Enseguida giró sobre sus talones para mirar al Fullbuster. ¿Evergreen había roto sus lentes? Todos alrededor estaban piedra, mirándola como si hubiesen visto a Gajeel corriendo a lo Juana la Loca vestido de maid.

Oh, trauma.

\- Recuérdame no discutir nunca contigo. – Se burló Gray con una sonrisa. No dudaba del cariño que Juvia le profesaba. Y para ser sinceros se acostumbró hace mucho a las palabras hirientes de Ultear, las de Lyon solo fueron unas más del montón. Sólo quería cerrar el pasado y reír con su familia.

Y por "familia", se refiere a Fairy Tail.

…

\- No puedo creer que hayan suspendido el partido – Admitió Lucy con tristeza. El Dragneel a su lado le dedicó una sonrisa – Y tanto que entrenaron…

Natsu negó con la cabeza – Ganamos nosotros. Lamia Scale fue amonestado porque Lyon fue el primero en dar un puñetazo. – Ella abrió los ojos como platos – Solo que no hicieron la ceremonia, no cuando había gente herida.

\- ¿Herida?

\- Cana comenzó a golpear con botellas, de vidrio. Alguien intentó tocar a Mirajane y Laxus con Elfman casi lo dejan en urgencias. – Ella se rió al imaginárselo - ¡Oye! Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Peor. – Admitió entre risas – Te veías tan linda en la apertura… - Lucy se sonrojó ante el comentario, ¡Natsu siempre decía las cosas tan a la ligera!

\- Gr-gra-gracias. – Él le acercó la mejilla, exigiendo un beso. Ella apoyó suavemente sus labios sobre la morena piel, notando que a pesar de la fría noche, su tacto era cálido y tentador. Dejó de torturarlo y plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

\- Ahora que Happy no está, estaremos solos – La rubia se tensó de inmediato, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta - ¿Qué podemos hacer para divertirnos…? – Divagó mirando las nubes.

\- Eh-eeh… ¿no estarás cansado? – Su corazón latía mil por hora. Ellos. Solos. ¿Y si no se podía controlar? No, necesitaba calmarse. Si Natsu no podía aguantar sus instintos carnales, al menos ella tendría que mantener la compostura.

¿Cierto?

\- La verdad es que sí. – Lucy suspiro aliviada. - ¡Mejor vayamos a la cama!

Madre mía…

\- ¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien? – Se acercó preocupado - ¿Tendrás fiebre?

\- ¡A DORMIR! – Chilló.

* * *

_**Me encantó como quedó esa canción jajaja me imaginé a Gajeel y me partí de risa xD ¿no? ¿no? :c siguen enojaditos? No les daré excusas como que el colegio me tiene como esclava y eso. Más que nada fue desánimo y falta de inspiración. Me quedé trabada en la parte del partido y no supe qué hacer. Aún así fueron muchos meses de desaparión. Lo siento, enserio u.u**_

_**Vamos con el manga! yo sé que les gusta 7n7 :**_

_**EL IMPERIO ALRVALESS NOS DARÁ POR CULOO D: **_

_**pero, enserio. Como que primero los ponen muy Badass y luego nos dan sin que nos enteremos. Ohhh, casi me puse a llorar cuando Zeref iba a matar a Makarov. Supongo que lo veía como un lindo angelito que quiere a su hermano y por eso lo transformó en zombi. Pero nadie, repito, NADIE se mete con Jii-chan 77 **_

_**Me da miedo que acabe pronto u.u ¡Nalu para el pueblo! adoro las aventuras y espero, realmente, me Mashima saque todo el jugo con esta serie y hasta cuando intentemos sacar más como un pinche mono en desierto durante un siglo. ¿Qué más? Tanto por decir. Ah sí! mucho Gale, parece estar contándose los días para ese parcito. Mashima parece tener tendencia a confirmar las pareja haciendo tocar sus senos, no muy bueno TrollHiro.**_

_**Ahora sí.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Dios tanto tiempo u.u Merezco la muerte.**_

_**A todo esto, escuchen Fall Out Boy. No son coveristas, pero de que me hacen disfrutar, lo hacen.**_

_**1397L: La verdad es de las grandes dudas que tengo :S no sé si un lemon será necesario para la historia, sin embargo ¡no sé! D: tal vez luego haga una votación o algo por el estilo.**_

_**Esteban jojo: Waaa jajajjaja soy Sherlock Holmes pls jajaja las peleas de hermanos son muchas veces inevitables, pero Lyon se pasó :c ajajjaja Juvia haciendo de las suyas como siempre. Lucy paranoica me parece increible, su propia mente la engaña y engatusa, me da mucha risa. Sobre el manga... Hiro un día de estos me dara un infarto, aún recuerdo en la saga de tártaros cuando era la parte de Gray y silver y este último en plan "soy tu padre" :o "soy el demonio que mato a tu familia" :o "no, en realidad soy tu padre" " la verdad es que estoy matando a mis compañeros" "estoy muerto" era ataque tras otro xD DAME MANDARINAAAAAS Q.Q jajajaj saludos Esteban :D**_

_**superpepe1098: ajshdjsk es un sentimiento que poco entienden xD que lindo :3 yo no sabría decir cual es mi capítulo favorito, creo que cuando están borrachos en las vegas xD es chistoso. Sting es buen chico :c lo prometo.**_

_**sofit-chan: u.u espero que no te hayas ido Q.Q JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA en la silla de ruedas xD . Pues esa es la idea :D que lean mientras escuchan, imaginate tu te tradas horas buscan para leer, yo me tardo día para escribir! xD si recuerdo esos capítulos del manga, donde quería que Lucy le dijera las vergades a Natsu 77 jajaja Mandarinaaaaas, creo que (fuera de leseo) me comí unas 12 o 15 mandarinas :3 best dei of mai laiv jajajja Cana es esa típica amiga agrandada que da lecciones de vida xD Graciaaas, si veo que tiene buena venta el fic xD yst me alegra, pero es principalmente que me han agarrado cariño a mi y la historia, como yo también he pensado en ustedes en escribir jajaja. Sin embargo, debo decir que toda esta ausencia me sirvió para centrarme en el camino que quiero que vaya el fic y que es algo muy bueno porque sentía que estaba rellenando y desviandome jajaja :D gracias, hazme saber de ti.**_

_**Liv-Scarlett: para mi siempre serás claudia jajaja Cana no le pusieron nunca un chupete en la boca para cerrar ese hocico e.e directo a la mamadera. Lucy es inocente, me gusta que sea así, se cohibe con facilidad y cree en la bondad de lagente ¡y por eso es muy entretenido tomarle el pelo! merezco ir al infierno jajaja Sip, es raro, yo pronto también tengo que comenzar a tomar decisiones y también me da pánico asique es un tema que lo tengo muy presente jaja lo que tú dijiste es algo que siempre he pensado y bueno... todo eso ya lo he dicho soy escritora, pero a la vez lectora de ustedes mismos y tal vez algún día serás tú en mi lugar y yo opinando jajaja es un círculo vicioso :D cariñooos claudia. Os he extrañado mucho a todos.**_

_**Diane Refox: Estoy bastante segura que tú vas a querer matarme, simples sospechas xD ¿qué tal Diane? Q:Q perdona mi vida hasta que termine Fairy tail, jajajaja NCIS ¿lo viste? yeyyy me gusta mucho Abby, quiero ser como ella cuando grande Q.Q ajjajaja es malo leer el manga en sitios público u.u siempre te miran raro, es inevitable ser expresiva cuando lo leo jajajjaja si tengo una pijamada como la de ellas me traumaré 4dreal jajajaja no pudimos ver la dupla de Gray y Natsu hoy (además de para sacarle la madre a Lyon(que me pongo mexicanota xD)) Adoro los covers de ellos OHHHHH TIENES QUE ESCUCHAR FALL OUT BOY ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA DE QUE TE VA A ENCANTAR. Lyon se pasó :c pero fue divertido escribir a una Juvia con semilenguaje de camionera xD ah. Prefiero cyber-mandarinas 1313 jajajaja Saludoooos!**_

_**Anonimus: Anonimus en plan esa fundación que hackea el mundo? ¿Mystogan? ajjajaja sobre esos manga, mira puse lo que opinaba de los más actuales porque se me fue el reloj xDDDD sobre lo del lemon, lo dije más arribita, no estoy segura, puesto que no lo encuentro necesario en este fanfic y la verdad no me sentiría muy cómoda. Tal vez dejandolo como insinuación, no lo sé. Todos comienzan a trabajar después de graduarse (bueno Gajeel y Gray ya trabajan, pero part-time) y Lucy trabajaba, pero luego del dinero que le quedo de su casa más el dinero de su padre no estimó conveniente seguir, sé que se me enrredó un poco ahí, pero no me di cuenta jajaja Natsu tiene como esencia ser despistado asique auque sea todo un semental JAMAS dejará de ser inocente. Un toque de celos por parte de Natsu, nada muy relevante jajaja, los celos siempre los dejo como toques chistosos :) y no, al menos aquí no se pelearán. Mattane!**_

_**Naty: se me olvida tu cuenta, pero tengo presente que me enviaste a wsp unos insultos para que me pusiera a escribir u_u ¡Igual me comencé a mover por cuenta propia! gracias por soportar mis inseguridades al escribir y escucharme aunque te arriegue spoiler (aunque a veces tú misma lo pides) y a pesar de que te alegue no dejes de presionarme a escribir jajajajaj los demás te lo agradecerán (espero?)**_

_**Me despido aquí, la verdad es que quedé muy conforme con este capítulo y me siente más libre ara continuar con los próximos. De verdad espero nunca hacer una espera tan larga como esta y ponerme al día en esta semana que me queda de vacaciones. **_

_**¡Recordarles! No, más bien avisarle que este fic está en la recta final y que agradezco de corazón a todos aquellos que me esperaron y que seguiran leyendome como antes. Los quiero mucho. **_

_**:D**_

_**Se despide Torii Lavigne**_

_**1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**_


End file.
